Una lectura distinta, vol 2
by edwinguerrave
Summary: 1 de Septiembre de 2019... 21 años después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, quienes vivieron esas aventuras son convocados a la Sala de los Menesteres y siguen recordando, de manera especial, ocho años en la vida de muchos de los presentes. Una forma distinta de leer los libros, enmarcada en la idea de "Harry Potter y la Frontera Final". Diseño de la portada disponible en Pinterest
1. Interludio: Un nuevo año se inicia

**Harry Potter: Una lectura distinta, vol. 2**

Por _ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

**Prefacio del autor: **Luego de retomar el "noble arte" de convertir mis versiones electrónicas de "Harry Potter" en versiones ilustradas, y de retomar la lectura tanto de estas versiones como de algunos "fan-fics" relacionados a las lecturas de los libros por la generación original, sea como medio de conocimiento del futuro tanto como de correcciones del pasado, y a partir de las variopintas formas en que la saga llega a las manos de un grupo seleccionado (como en _"Cambiando el futuro: leyendo Las Reliquias de la Muerte"), _o de la escuela en pleno (como en "_Hogwarts lee la saga de Harry Potter"), _generalmente en un momento "bisagra" de la saga, como fue el quinto año; se me ocurrió un ejercicio mental que quiere retomar ese concepto: algunos personajes leen los libros (espero que puedan ser los ocho libros… sí, los siete originales y el que escribí como "continuidad" del canon original[1] y que reposa publicado en ffn).

Pero (porque todo en la vida tiene un "pero"), quiero darle una "vuelta de tuerca", un enfoque distinto. Por eso se llama _"Una lectura distinta": _no será alguno o todos los integrantes de la "tercera generación" quienes envíen al pasado los libros y reúnan (en un alarde de magia digno de los más grandes magos del universo) de "golpe y porrazo" a los lectores o los obliguen a permanecer en la lectura, sino que éstos se reunirán mediante otra magia… Esperemos que el ejercicio que voy a llevar a cabo rinda sus frutos y permita homenajear a una saga que, 20 años después, sigue impulsando a soñar, a leer, a imaginar y a escribir…

_**Para ti, anónimo lector, si llegas a leer esta descabellada idea…**_

* * *

[1] Se trata de **"Harry Potter y la Frontera Final"**

* * *

**Interludio:**

_**Un nuevo ****a****ñ****o ****se inicia**_

El atril se desvaneció y la voz de la Sala indicó:

—Con este capítulo se cierra el primero de los siete años de Harry Potter en Hogwarts. Sugerimos que se tomen el resto del día para conversar, descansar y prepararse para la lectura del segundo año, que será "mañana".

Ginny, al escuchar esa indicación, sintió recorrer un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, lo que notó Harry de inmediato. Mientras los demás se dispersaban hacia los servicios, las habitaciones o la cocina, Harry, susurrando al oído de su esposa, le dijo:

—Tranquila, eso es pasado y nadie te va a juzgar, ¿sí?

—Lo sé, Harry —le comentó, aún con la angustia en el pecho—, pero sabes muy bien que aún esas heridas no se han curado.

—Vamos a hacer algo —le dijo Harry cuando vio que los Weasley comenzaban a verlos con cierta preocupación—, lo hablamos ahora cuando vayamos a acostarnos, ¿sí? —con la aprobación silenciosa de Ginny, le dijo—, muy bien, vamos a compartir con tus padres y hermanos, si mis propios padres me dejan.

Ginny sonrió, y levantándose del sofá en el que estaban sentados, se acercaron al corrillo de los pelirrojos, al cual se habían agregado los Potter, Sirius, Remus, Tonks y Ted, además de Dil. Cuando los alcanzaron, estaban conversando sobre las pruebas de la Piedra Filosofal.

—Realmente —comentaba James, sorprendido, mientras el gran grupo lo veía en silencio—, si no hubieran estado los tres juntos, dudo que hubieran superado siquiera al cerbero.

—Es que ese es el punto del asunto —intervino Remus, en tono orgulloso, mientras veía a Harry, Ron y Hermione—, ellos formaron un equipo excelente, porque sabían las ventajas y desventajas de cada uno. ¿Cierto?

—Es así, tío —le respondió Harry—, y lo fuimos viendo a lo largo de la narración, como nos fuimos apoyando en cada prueba hasta que yo pude quedar frente a Quirrell y Voldemort.

—Harry —preguntó Lily, aún con un deje de tensión en su voz—, ¿realmente estuviste tres días inconsciente?

—Sí, señora Lily —respondió Hermione—, fueron tres días angustiantes para nosotros. Ron se despertó al rato, bueno —sonrió sonrojándose—, después de un buen rato; quizás por eso nos encontró el profesor Dumbledore en el vestíbulo de entrada. Pero después que el profesor llevó a Harry al ala de enfermería y lo hospitalizaron, no podíamos despegarnos de la puerta.

—De hecho, el juego fue al otro día —mencionó Ron—, cuando ya todos tenían alguna idea loca sobre lo que había pasado, y se armó tal barullo en la puerta del hospital, que casi nos quitan otra vez cien puntos, cuando lo que querían era saber si era verdad que Harry había matado un dragón.

Charlie y Nadia arrugaron la nariz, pero sonrieron con el resto por la forma en que Ron lo había mencionado.

—Y me imagino la cara de los Slytherin cuando les dieron esos puntos y los hicieron ganar a ustedes —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

—Fue algo cruel —refutó Lily, para luego aclarar—, pero si Dumbledore consideraba, según lo ocurrido que merecían esos puntos, era su prerrogativa como director.

Varios de los Weasley volteaban ansiosos hacia el área de las cocinas, lo que llamó la atención de Molly:

—Esperen, ya la comida debe estar casi lista.

—Hablando de eso —interrumpió James, viendo a lo lejos el grupo formado por los Dursley—, ¿cómo te la llevas actualmente con tu primo?

—Bastante bien —respondió Harry con sinceridad, mientras pasaba su brazo sobre el hombro de Ginny—, ha madurado muchísimo, y sus hijas son geniales, se la llevan muy bien con los chicos.

—Especialmente la mini pelirroja y James, ¿no? —comentó Sirius, haciendo sonrojar a JS, quien estaba conversando aparte con Freddie, Rose, Molls y Lucy.

—¿Qué pasó conmigo? —se volteó sorprendido, aunque había escuchado perfectamente el comentario de Sirius.

—Que parece, mi querido nieto —le respondió James—, que eres el próximo heredero de la maldición Potter.

—Estábamos viendo —intervino Remus, mientras Tonks lo dejaba hacer— que cumples con todas las características de la susodicha maldición: cabello negro e indomable, ojos como la madre, flaco y bajito para tu edad, con tendencia a los pensamientos fatalistas y una evidente atracción por una pelirroja de carácter recio.

—Además de excelente jugador de _quidditch _a pesar de la ceguera —complementó Sirius, sonriendo abiertamente— y rodeado de amigos que amas y consideras como tu familia.

JS sonrió, aunque aún no entendían a qué se referían con lo de la "atracción por una pelirroja de carácter recio". Por eso, al verlo fruncir el ceño, Ginny comentó:

—Pero como que heredó la lentitud en expresar sus sentimientos de parte del papá.

Todos rieron, y cuando JS iba a replicar, _Kreacher _avisó desde la puerta de la cocina:

—La cena está lista, pueden pasar a degustarla.

Después de casi hora y media entre comer, conversar y bromear, regresaron a la Sala, donde Ron, aceptando la apuesta que Sirius le había hecho a Remus, intentó replicar en el tablero de ajedrez mágico, la partida con la que venció la prueba de la profesora McGonagall.

A Hermione, Harry y todos los Weasley les brillaban los ojos con orgullo al ver cómo a Ron, en su elemento, le llevó no más de una hora ejecutar, jugada a jugada, esa partida, ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, pues hasta los Malfoy y Snape estaban interesados en ver cómo un niño de once años había vencido a una profesora, que a su vez había sido campeona de ajedrez en su época estudiantil.

—¡Ja, ja! —sonrió triunfante cuando vio que le quedaba el tablero tal como en el momento que él, al dar jaque como caballo, se sacrificaría para que el alfil que representaba Harry diera el movimiento final. McGonagall sonrió también, reconociendo nuevamente su derrota.

Dos movimientos más tarde, terminada la partida, Sirius, cabizbajo, le entregaba a Remus cinco galeones.

Ofreciéndole la mano, McGonagall indicó:

—Felicitaciones nuevamente, señor Weasley. Atesore ese juego en su mente y su corazón.

—Creo que es bueno —comentó Dumbledore, luego de dar una mirada a su extraño reloj de bolsillo— que vayamos a descansar; como sabemos, mañana en esta aventura astral comenzaremos la lectura del segundo año, e imagino que queremos hacerlo bien despiertos y animados.

Algunos de los más jóvenes se quejaron, pero la rápida acción de las madres controló la situación, así que cada familia entró a su respectiva habitación-casa. Cuando los Potter-Weasley entraron a la suya, Al, interesado, dijo:

—Papá, dijiste que posiblemente el álbum que te regaló Hagrid estaría acá.

—Sí, si estaban los álbumes de la familia en la habitación de los abuelos, puede ser que acá esté ese. Ya vengo, esperen.

Subió las escaleras a su habitación, y buscó en la mesita de noche de su lado de la cama, encontrando el ya gastado álbum. Sonrió y bajó al recibidor, donde JS, Al, Lilu y la propia Ginny esperaban expectantes.

Vieron las fotos que había reunido Hagrid, algunas de las cuales ya habían visto esa tarde en la habitación de los Potter-Evans, además de una foto parcial, aquella donde se veía a un bebé de escaso un año sobre una mini escoba, perseguido por unas piernas masculinas.

Luego de reír, conversar un poco y hacer que los niños se fueran a dormir, Harry y Ginny, ya en su habitación, se disponían a prepararse para ellos ir a la cama. Pero Ginny estaba ciertamente incómoda. Harry lo notó cuando la vio de su lado sentada en la cama, sin moverse o decir algo. Se le acercó, se sentó a su lado, y atrayéndola hacia sí, le dijo:

—Como te dije temprano, eso es pasado, es historia, y nadie va a juzgarte por eso. No te juzgaron por señalarme a la llegada del tren…

—No es eso, Harry —le respondió, suspirando—, tú lo sabes. Yo quedé marcada a fuego ese año, no volví a ser la misma.

—Lo sé, maduraste demasiado rápido, a mi entender.

Ginny sonrió levemente, y volteándose, besó a Harry y le dijo:

—Tú tampoco fuiste el mismo, ni Ron, ni la propia Hermione. Ese año nos cambió a muchos. Nos marcó a muchos.

—Así parece…

Comenzaron a besarse nuevamente, al inicio con ternura, pero cada vez que se separaban, se buscaban con más ímpetu, con más pasión, hasta que se hizo ineludible la magia del amor en esa habitación.

Amanecieron abrazados, saciados de pasión y repletos de energía. Harry fue el primero que abrió los ojos, sintiéndose amado, abrazado por su esposa y su aroma floral que lo había atrapado. Notó que se habían dormido luego de hacer el amor, lo que lo hizo sonreír, porque era la mejor sensación que podía vivir. Ginny gruñó, suspiró, y luego abrió un ojo, con el cual trató de ver a su amado.

—Buenos días, bella —le saludó Harry, besándole la coronilla—, ¿animada para hoy?

—Eso creo —respondió aún entre sueños, pero al avisparse sintió una leve corriente de aire rozar su cuerpo desnudo, lo que la hizo apretarse a Harry—, ¿nos podemos quedar un rato más así?

—Por mí, hasta te volvería a hacer el amor, pero creo que nos tenemos que levantar.

—No se vale —refunfuñó Ginny, arrugando la nariz, lo que hizo reír a Harry.

Se levantaron y entraron juntos al magnífico baño de esa habitación, dándose una ducha rápida a pesar de los besos y caricias que intentaban escaparse e impedir que salieran sin entregarse carnalmente.

Luego de vestirse y bajar, se encontraron a los chicos reunidos en torno del álbum que había quedado en la mesita auxiliar de la sala recibidor.

—Papá —comentó JS—, de verdad tú te parecías a mí.

—Al contrario, Jamie —le abrazó Ginny, sonriendo—, tú te pareces a como era tu papá e incluso tu abuelo.

—Inclusive —mencionó Lilu, al lado de Al—, Al se parece también a papá.

—Pero no tanto —refutó JS, comparando una foto en el álbum con su hermano—, creo que en los ojos y en la forma de la nariz, porque de resto se parece más a mamá, incluso por las pecas.

—¿Y yo a quien me parezco? —insistió Lilu, parándose y colocando los brazos en jarra. Harry al verla sonrió, la abrazó y le dijo:

—Eres el vivo retrato de tu mamá a tu edad, aunque el abuelo dice que tienes los ojos como Mamá Dorea, a mí me parece que la forma de tu rostro es como el de la abuela Lily.

Satisfechos con esa descripción, los cinco Potter se unieron a la Sala, donde ya varios se encontraban activos, desayunando.

Cuando ya todos habían disfrutado de la comida, y estaban en los respectivos asientos de la Sala, ésta anunció:

—Ha llegado el momento de comenzar el segundo libro. Como ya se dijo, lo que se leerá es historia, es pasado que ya debe estar decantado en sus mentes y corazones. Comencemos.

El atril se materializó directamente delante de Dudley, quien se sorprendió, lo tomó y dijo:

—El libro se llama _**"Harry Potter y la Cámara de los Secretos"...**_

* * *

_**Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Como anuncié en el capítulo final de _**Una Lectura Distinta, **_con el cierre de la lectura de **Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal **se venía la introducción de este segundo año. Como lo comenté en el prefacio de esta "saga" de "Reading-fics", mi intención es "darle una vuelta de tuerca" a los relatos donde parte o todo el colegio lee los libros de Harry Potter en un "momento bisagra" de la historia (que casi siempre es el quinto año), con invitados o no. En mi caso, la idea fue reunirlos en un "viaje astral", tema que ha sido recurrente en mis relatos del Potterverso tanto tradicional como expandido, siendo el propio colegio Hogwarts y la magia que en el castillo reposa desde hace más de diez siglos (McGonagall _dixit) _quien provoque esta reunión de tres generaciones.

Este segundo libro va a estar matizado con mucho de lo que viene del primero: risas, comentarios jocosos, "reclamadera", tensión y mucho más... así que no le voy a adelantar más nada, sino invitarlos a que estén alerta, pendientes de los capítulos como tal que se comenzarán a publicar la semana que viene... Por lo pronto, _**salud y saludos!**_


	2. El peor cumpleaños

**Harry Potter: Una lectura distinta, Vol. 2**

Por _ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

* * *

**La Cámara de los Secretos **

**CAPÍTULO 1 _El peor cumpleaños_**

Los cinco Potter se unieron a la Sala, donde ya varios se encontraban activos, desayunando.

Cuando ya todos habían disfrutado de la comida, y estaban en los respectivos asientos de la Sala, ésta anunció:

—Ha llegado el momento de comenzar el segundo libro. Como ya se dijo, lo que se leerá es historia, es pasado que ya debe estar decantado en sus mentes y corazones. Comencemos.

El atril se materializó directamente delante de Dudley, quien se sorprendió, lo tomó y dijo:

—El libro se llama _**"Harry Potter y la Cámara de los Secretos". **_Y este capítulo se llama… Lo siento, Harry, de verdad… _"El peor cumpleaños"_

Algunos gruñidos se dejaron escuchar, y Dudley, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, comenzó a leer:

**No era la primera vez que en el número 4 de Privet Drive estallaba una discusión durante el desayuno. A primera hora de la mañana, había despertado al señor Vernon Dursley un sonoro ulular procedente del dormitorio de su sobrino Harry.**

—**¡Es la tercera vez esta semana! —se quejó, sentado a la mesa—. ¡Si no puedes dominar a esa lechuza, tendrá que irse a otra parte!**

Varios suspiros de exasperación se dejaron escuchar. Parece que este segundo libro iba a comenzar igual que el primero.

**Harry intentó explicarse una vez más.**

—**Es que se aburre. Está acostumbrada a dar una vuelta por ahí. Si pudiera dejarla salir, aunque sólo fuera de noche...**

—¿Y cuál es el problema que la deje salir? —preguntó inocentemente Lilu—. Si tanto le molesta que haga ruido, que la deje salir para que no moleste, ¿verdad?

—El abuelo no piensa así, prima —le contestó Violet, negando triste.

—**¿Acaso tengo cara de idiota? —gruñó tío Vernon, con restos de huevo frito en el poblado bigote—. Ya sé lo que ocurriría si saliera la lechuza.**

—No es que tiene cara —comentó Lily, molesta—, _es _un idiota.

**Cambió una mirada sombría con su esposa, Petunia.**

**Harry quería seguir discutiendo, pero un eructo estruendoso y prolongado de Dudley, el hijo de los Dursley, ahogó sus palabras.**

—¡Papá! —exclamaron a dúo las mellizas, haciendo sonrojar a Dudley y reír a varios en la sala.

—**¡Quiero más bacon!**

—**Queda más en la sartén, ricura —dijo tía Petunia, volviendo los ojos a su robusto hijo—. Tenemos que alimentarte bien mientras podamos... No me gusta la pinta que tiene la comida del colegio...**

—**No digas tonterías, Petunia, yo nunca pasé hambre en Smeltings —dijo con énfasis tío Vernon—. Dudley come lo suficiente, ¿verdad que sí, hijo?**

**Dudley, que estaba tan gordo que el trasero le colgaba por los lados de la silla, hizo una mueca y se volvió hacia Harry.**

—**Pásame la sartén.**

—Realmente era insoportable en esos tiempos —se interrumpió Dudley, sin levantar la vista del pergamino, aunque muchos habían notado cómo se había sonrojado desde la mención del eructo.

—**Se te han olvidado las palabras mágicas —repuso Harry de mal talante. **

—Mala jugada, _Cachorro _—anunció Sirius, mientras los gemelos y los nuevos merodeadores negaban decepcionados.

—Enseguida me di cuenta —dijo Harry, haciendo señas a su primo para que siguiera la lectura.

**El efecto que esta simple frase produjo en la familia fue increíble: Dudley ahogó un grito y se cayó de la silla con un batacazo que sacudió la cocina entera; la señora Dursley profirió un débil alarido y se tapó la boca con las manos, y el señor Dursley se puso de pie de un salto, con las venas de las sienes palpitándole.**

—**¡Me refería a «por favor»! —dijo Harry inmediatamente—. No me refería a...**

—**¿QUÉ TE TENGO DICHO —bramó el tío, rociando saliva por toda la mesa— ACERCA DE PRONUNCIAR LA PALABRA CON «M» EN ESTA CASA?**

—¡Vamos! —exclamó Fred.

—¡Más dramáticos y no existen! —completó George.

—Si se aplica la lógica —intervino Rose—, ninguna palabra que tenga M puede pronunciarse en esa casa.

Varios se rieron con este comentario.

—**Pero yo...**

—**¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A ASUSTAR A DUDLEY! —dijo furioso tío Vernon, golpeando la mesa con el puño.**

—**Yo sólo...**

—**¡TE LO ADVERTÍ! ¡BAJO ESTE TECHO NO TOLERARÉ NINGUNA MENCIÓN A TU ANORMALIDAD!**

—Vaya a ver quién es anormal —explotó James, aunque su tono de voz era calmado, el bufido con el que terminó de hablar asustó a Dudley.

**Harry miró el rostro encarnado de su tío y la cara pálida de su tía, que trataba de levantar a Dudley del suelo.**

—**De acuerdo —dijo Harry—, de acuerdo...**

**Tío Vernon volvió a sentarse, resoplando como un rinoceronte al que le faltara el aire y vigilando estrechamente a Harry por el rabillo de sus ojos pequeños y penetrantes.**

**Desde que Harry había vuelto a casa para pasar las vacaciones de verano, tío Vernon lo había tratado como si fuera una bomba que pudiera estallar en cualquier momento; porque Harry no era un muchacho normal. De hecho, no podía ser menos normal de lo que era.**

**Harry Potter era un mago..., un mago que acababa de terminar el primer curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Y si a los Dursley no les gustaba que Harry pasara con ellos las vacaciones, su desagrado no era nada comparado con el de su sobrino.**

—Definitivo, era mutuo —reconoció Harry—; esos días en Privet Drive eran una tortura.

**Añoraba tanto Hogwarts que estar lejos de allí era como tener un dolor de estómago permanente. Añoraba el castillo, con sus pasadizos secretos y sus fantasmas; las clases (aunque quizá no a Snape, el profesor de Pociones); las lechuzas que llevaban el correo; los banquetes en el Gran Comedor; dormir en su cama con dosel en el dormitorio de la torre; visitar a Hagrid, el guardabosques, que vivía en una cabaña en las inmediaciones del bosque prohibido; y, sobre todo, añoraba el **_**quidditch**_**, el deporte más popular en el mundo mágico, que se jugaba con seis altos postes que hacían de porterías, cuatro balones voladores y catorce jugadores montados en escobas.**

**En cuanto Harry llegó a la casa, tío Vernon le guardó en un baúl bajo llave, en la alacena que había bajo la escalera, todos sus libros de hechizos, la varita mágica, las túnicas, el caldero y la escoba de primerísima calidad, la **_**Nimbus 2.000.**_** ¿Qué les importaba a los Dursley si Harry perdía su puesto en el equipo de **_**quidditch**_** de Gryffindor por no haber practicado en todo el verano? ¿Qué más les daba a los Dursley si Harry volvía al colegio sin haber hecho los deberes? Los Dursley eran lo que los magos llamaban **_**muggles**_**, es decir, que no tenían ni una gota de sangre mágica en las venas, y para ellos tener un mago en la familia era algo completamente vergonzoso. Tío Vernon había incluso cerrado con candado la jaula de **_**Hedwig,**_** la lechuza de Harry, para que no pudiera llevar mensajes a nadie del mundo mágico.**

Ruidos de asentimiento sonaron en la sala, y Hermione, Ron y Hagrid hicieron gestos con la cabeza como si de golpe comprendieran algo. Harry lo notó, porque les dijo:

—Y todavía falta.

**Harry no se parecía en nada al resto de la familia. Tío Vernon era corpulento, carecía de cuello y llevaba un gran bigote negro; tía Petunia tenía cara de caballo y era huesuda; Dudley era rubio, sonrosado y gordo. Harry, en cambio, era pequeño y flacucho, con ojos de un verde brillante y un pelo negro azabache siempre alborotado. Llevaba gafas redondas y en la frente tenía una delgada cicatriz en forma de rayo.**

**Era esta cicatriz lo que convertía a Harry en alguien muy especial, incluso entre los magos. La cicatriz era el único vestigio del misterioso pasado de Harry y del motivo por el que lo habían dejado, hacia once años, en la puerta de los Dursley.**

**A la edad de un año, Harry había sobrevivido milagrosamente a la maldición del hechicero tenebroso más importante de todos los tiempos, lord Voldemort, cuyo nombre muchos magos y brujas aún temían pronunciar. Los padres de Harry habían muerto en el ataque de Voldemort, pero Harry se había librado, quedándole la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Por alguna razón desconocida, Voldemort había perdido sus poderes en el mismo instante en que había fracasado en su intento de matar a Harry.**

Ante la mención de estos sucesos, el silencio se volvió a instalar en la Sala.

**De forma que Harry se había criado con sus tíos maternos. Había pasado diez años con ellos sin comprender por qué motivo sucedían cosas raras a su alrededor, sin que él hiciera nada, y creyendo la versión de los Dursley, que le habían dicho que la cicatriz era consecuencia del accidente de automóvil que se había llevado la vida de sus padres.**

**Pero más adelante, hacía exactamente un año, Harry había recibido una carta de Hogwarts y así se había enterado de toda la verdad. Ocupó su plaza en el colegio de magia, donde tanto él como su cicatriz se hicieron famosos...; pero el curso escolar había acabado y él se encontraba otra vez pasando el verano con los Dursley, quienes lo trataban como a un perro que se hubiera revolcado en estiércol.**

—Harry, Harry, Harry —Ron, en una risible imitación, dijo—, cada vez tus pensamientos son mejores.

—Aunque insisto —comentó Sirius—, no sé cuál es el problema con los perros.

**Los Dursley ni siquiera se habían acordado de que aquel día Harry cumplía doce años. No es que él tuviera muchas esperanzas, porque nunca le habían hecho un regalo como Dios manda, y no digamos una tarta... Pero de ahí a olvidarse completamente...**

Varias miradas llenas de rabia se dirigieron a Dudley, quien simplemente se escudó en seguir leyendo.

**En aquel instante, tío Vernon se aclaró la garganta con afectación y dijo:**

—**Bueno, como todos sabemos, hoy es un día muy importante —Harry levantó la mirada, incrédulo—. Puede que hoy sea el día en que cierre el trato más importante de toda mi vida profesional —dijo tío Vernon.**

**Harry volvió a concentrar su atención en la tostada. Por supuesto, pensó con amargura, tío Vernon se refería a su estúpida cena. No había hablado de otra cosa en los últimos quince días. Un rico constructor y su esposa irían a cenar, y tío Vernon esperaba obtener un pedido descomunal. La empresa de tío Vernon fabricaba taladros.**

—Imagino que por eso es lo de "el peor cumpleaños" —comentó Lily, con tono de molestia.

—Algo así, mamá, algo así.

Esa respuesta no dejó muy convencida a Lily.

—**Creo que deberíamos repasarlo todo otra vez —dijo tío Vernon—. Tendremos que estar en nuestros puestos a las ocho en punto. Petunia, ¿tú estarás...?**

—¿Repasarlo? —Molly intervino por primera vez, sorprendida.

—Así parece, abuela Molly —respondió Al.

—**En el salón —respondió enseguida tía Petunia—, esperando para darles la bienvenida a nuestra casa.**

—**Bien, bien. ¿Y Dudley?**

—**Estaré esperando para abrir la puerta. —Dudley esbozó una sonrisa idiota—. **_**'¿Me permiten sus abrigos, señor y señora Mason?'**_

Dudley negaba, cada vez más sonrojado, a medida que iba leyendo.

—**¡Les va a parecer adorable! —exclamó embelesada tía Petunia.**

—**Excelente, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon. A continuación, se volvió hacia Harry—. ¿Y tú?**

—**Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy —dijo Harry, con voz inexpresiva.**

Expresiones de sorpresa e indignación se dejaron escuchar, pero nadie dijo palabra alguna, por lo que Dudley siguió leyendo:

—**Exacto —corroboró con crueldad tío Vernon—. Yo los haré pasar al salón, te los presentaré, Petunia, y les serviré algo de beber. A las ocho quince...**

—**Anunciaré que está lista la cena —dijo tía Petunia—. Y tú, Dudley, dirás...**

—'_**¿Me permite acompañarla al comedor, señora Mason?' **_**—dijo Dudley, ofreciendo su grueso brazo a una mujer invisible.**

—**¡Mi caballerito ideal! —suspiró tía Petunia.**

Entre risas y expresiones de incredulidad pasó esta parte.

—**¿Y tú? —preguntó tío Vernon a Harry con brutalidad.**

—**Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy —recitó Harry.**

—**Exacto. Bien, tendríamos que tener preparados algunos cumplidos para la cena. Petunia, ¿sugieres alguno?**

—**Vernon me ha asegurado que es usted un jugador de golf excelente, señor Mason... Dígame dónde ha comprado ese vestido, señora Mason...**

—**Perfecto... ¿Dudley?**

—**¿Qué tal: **_**«En el colegio nos han mandado escribir una redacción sobre nuestro héroe preferido, señor Mason, y yo la he hecho sobre usted»?**_

**Esto fue más de lo que tía Petunia y Harry podían soportar. Tía Petunia rompió a llorar de la emoción y abrazó a su hijo, mientras Harry escondía la cabeza debajo de la mesa para que no lo vieran reírse.**

En la sala ocurría exactamente lo contrario: A excepción de los profesores y los mayores, indignados por la actitud de los Dursley, los demás estallaron a carcajada batiente por unos tres o cuatro minutos. Cuando se calmó el alboroto, Dudley, aún rojo de la vergüenza, siguió leyendo:

—**¿Y tú, niño?**

**Al enderezarse, Harry hizo un esfuerzo por mantener serio el semblante.**

—**Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy —repitió.**

—**Eso espero —dijo el tío duramente—. Los Mason no saben nada de tu existencia y seguirán sin saber nada. Al terminar la cena, tú, Petunia, volverás al salón con la señora Mason para tomar el café y yo abordaré el tema de los taladros. Con un poco de suerte, cerraremos el trato, y el contrato estará firmado antes del telediario de las diez. Y mañana mismo nos iremos a comprar un apartamento en Mallorca.**

—¿Por qué sospecho —preguntó Seamus, secundado por sus hijos— que ese plan suena muy Potter? Para mí tiene una pinta de fallar en cualquier momento.

Algunas risas, a pesar de la molestia, acompañaron ese comentario.

**A Harry aquello no le emocionaba mucho. No creía que los Dursley fueran a quererlo más en Mallorca que en Privet Drive.**

—**Bien..., voy a ir a la ciudad a recoger los esmóquines para Dudley y para mí. Y tú —gruñó a Harry—, mantente fuera de la vista de tu tía mientras limpia.**

**Harry salió por la puerta de atrás. Era un día radiante, soleado. Cruzó el césped, se dejó caer en el banco del jardín y canturreó entre dientes:**

_**«Cumpleaños feliz..., cumpleaños feliz..., me deseo yo mismo...»**_

**No había recibido postales ni regalos, y tendría que pasarse la noche fingiendo que no existía. **

La molestia pasó a ser en ese momento una sensación opresiva, de depresión, en muchos en la sala. Quienes sabían la causa sólo miraban en silencio a Dudley.

**Abatido, fijó la vista en el seto. Nunca se había sentido tan solo. Antes que ninguna otra cosa de Hogwarts, antes incluso que jugar al **_**quidditch**_**, lo que de verdad echaba de menos era a sus mejores amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Pero ellos no parecían acordarse de él. Ninguno de los dos le había escrito en todo el verano, a pesar de que Ron le había dicho que lo invitaría a pasar unos días en su casa.**

**Un montón de veces había estado a punto de emplear la magia para abrir la jaula de **_**Hedwig**_** y enviarla a Ron y a Hermione con una carta, pero no valía la pena correr el riesgo. A los magos menores de edad no les estaba permitido emplear la magia fuera del colegio. Harry no se lo había dicho a los Dursley; sabía que la única razón por la que no lo encerraban en la alacena debajo de la escalera junto con su varita mágica y su escoba voladora era porque temían que él pudiera convertirlos en escarabajos. Durante las dos primeras semanas, Harry se había divertido murmurando entre dientes palabras sin sentido y viendo cómo Dudley escapaba de la habitación todo lo deprisa que le permitían sus gordas piernas. Pero el prolongado silencio de Ron y Hermione le había hecho sentirse tan apartado del mundo mágico, que incluso el burlarse de Dudley había perdido la gracia..., y ahora Ron y Hermione se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños.**

—Sabes que no fue así —comentó Hermione, llamando la atención de Lily y James. Harry, prontamente, repuso:

—Yo sé, dejemos que todo se narre a su tiempo, como en el primer año.

Gestos de aprobación permitieron que siguiera la lectura.

**¡Lo que habría dado en aquel momento por recibir un mensaje de Hogwarts, de un mago o una bruja! Casi le habría alegrado ver a su mortal enemigo, Draco Malfoy, para convencerse de que aquello no había sido solamente un sueño...**

**Aunque no todo el curso en Hogwarts resultó divertido. Al final del último trimestre, Harry se había enfrentado cara a cara nada menos que con el mismísimo lord Voldemort. Aun cuando no fuera más que una sombra de lo que había sido en otro tiempo, Voldemort seguía resultando terrorífico, era astuto y estaba decidido a recuperar el poder perdido. Por segunda vez, Harry había logrado escapar de las garras de Voldemort, pero por los pelos, y aún ahora, semanas más tarde, continuaba despertándose en mitad de la noche, empapado en un sudor frío, preguntándose dónde estaría Voldemort, recordando su rostro lívido, sus ojos muy abiertos, furiosos...**

**De pronto, Harry se irguió en el banco del jardín. Se había quedado ensimismado mirando el seto... y el seto le devolvía la mirada. Entre las hojas habían aparecido dos grandes ojos verdes.**

—¿Cómo? —se sorprendió Sirius, lo que asustó a varios que se habían concentrado en la lectura.

**Una voz burlona resonó detrás de él en el jardín y Harry se puso de pie de un salto.**

—**Sé qué día es hoy —canturreó Dudley, acercándosele con andares de pato.**

**Los ojos grandes se cerraron y desaparecieron.**

—**¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, sin apartar la vista del lugar por donde habían desaparecido.**

—**Sé qué día es hoy —repitió Dudley a su lado.**

—**Enhorabuena —respondió Harry—. ¡Por fin has aprendido los días de la semana!**

Algunas risas aisladas se escucharon en la Sala. El sonrojo volvió a Dudley, quien siguió leyendo sin levantar la mirada.

—**Hoy es tu cumpleaños —dijo con sorna—. ¿Cómo es que no has recibido postales de felicitación? ¿Ni siquiera en aquel monstruoso lugar has hecho amigos?**

Las risas se convirtieron en gruñidos.

—**Procura que tu mamá no te oiga hablar sobre mi colegio —contestó Harry con frialdad. Dudley se subió los pantalones, que no se le sostenían en la ancha cintura.**

—**Por qué miras el seto? —preguntó con recelo.**

—**Estoy pensando cuál sería el mejor conjuro para prenderle fuego —dijo Harry. Al oírlo, Dudley trastabilló hacia atrás y el pánico se reflejó en su cara gordita.**

—**No..., no puedes... Papá dijo que no harías ma-magia... Ha dicho que te echará de casa..., y no tienes otro sitio donde ir..., no tienes amigos con los que quedarte...**

—**¡Abracadabra! —dijo Harry con voz enérgica—. ¡Pata de cabra! ¡Patatum, patatam!**

Muchos en la sala estallaron de la risa, a pesar de estar molestos. La cara de Dudley, roja y sudorosa, seguía clavada en el pergamino que leía.

—**¡Mamaaaaaaá! —vociferó Dudley, dando traspiés al salir a toda pastilla hacia la casa—, ¡mamaaaaaaá! ¡Harry está haciendo lo que tú sabes!**

**Harry pagó caro aquel instante de diversión. Como Dudley y el seto estaban intactos, tía Petunia sabía que Harry no había hecho magia en realidad, pero aun así intentó pegarle en la cabeza con la sartén que tenía a medio enjabonar y Harry tuvo que esquivar el golpe. Luego le dio tareas que hacer, asegurándole que no comería hasta que hubiera acabado.**

**Mientras Dudley no hacia otra cosa que mirarlo y comer helados, Harry limpió las ventanas, lavó el coche, cortó el césped, recortó los arriates, podó y regó los rosales y dio una capa de pintura al banco del jardín. El sol ardiente le abrasaba la nuca. Harry sabía que no tenía que haber picado el anzuelo de Dudley, pero éste le había dicho exactamente lo mismo que él estaba pensando..., que quizá tampoco en Hogwarts tuviera amigos.**

_**«Tendrían que ver ahora al famoso Harry Potter», **_**pensaba sin compasión, echando abono a los arriates, con la espalda dolorida y el sudor goteándole por la cara.**

En la sala, incluso Draco y Snape estaban impactados, a pesar que éste último se mantenía en su posición de considerar que Harry era mucho más similar a su padre de lo que mostraba la lectura.

**Eran las siete de la tarde cuando finalmente, exhausto, oyó que lo llamaba tía Petunia.**

—**¡Entra! ¡Y pisa sobre los periódicos!**

**Fue un alivio para Harry entrar en la sombra de la reluciente cocina. Encima del frigorífico estaba el pudín de la cena: un montículo de nata montada con violetas de azúcar. Una pieza de cerdo asado chisporroteaba en el horno.**

—**¡Come deprisa! ¡Los Mason no tardarán! —le dijo con brusquedad tía Petunia, señalando dos rebanadas de pan y un pedazo de queso que había en la mesa. Ella ya llevaba puesto el vestido de noche de color salmón.**

—¡Y ni siquiera una cena decente después de todo ese trabajo! —exclamó Molly, indignada hasta el extremo. Arthur intentaba calmarla, lo que le estaba costando más de la cuenta—. Yo sé que a ustedes —les dijo a sus hijos y nietos—, les he pedido, e incluso les he castigado con labores en la casa, pero no los trato así, ¿verdad?

Un coro de _No, por supuesto _y expresiones similares la hicieron calmarse un poco.

**Harry se lavó las manos y engulló su miserable cena. No bien hubo terminado, tía Petunia le quitó el plato.**

—**¡Arriba! ¡Deprisa!**

**Al cruzar la puerta de la sala de estar, Harry vio a su tío Vernon y a Dudley con esmoquin y pajarita. Acababa de llegar al rellano superior cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta y al pie de la escalera apareció la cara furiosa de tío Vernon.**

—**Recuerda, muchacho: un solo ruido y...**

**Harry entró de puntillas en su dormitorio, cerró la puerta y se echó en la cama. El problema era que ya había alguien sentado en ella.**

—¿Quién? —preguntó Al, sorprendido, cuando Dudley dejó de leer.

—No sé —respondió, mirando el pergamino—, acá terminó este capítulo.

Dudley depositó el pergamino en el atril, el cual se desplazó hasta George, quien, al leer el título, sonrió.

* * *

_**Buenos días desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Arrancamos la lectura formal del segundo año, y Dudley es asignado a leer este primer capítulo, algo corto (como el original; yo mismo me sorprendí al ver que no llegaba a 3800 palabras...), pero que por supuesto nos va introduciendo a lo que ocurre. Aunque los primeros capítulos de este libro son así de cortos (creo que hasta el cuarto o quinto es que alcanzan una extensión más apreciable), seguiré mi ritmo de publicación semanal, como siempre los domingos _circa _11:00 HLV. Por supuesto no puedo dejar de saludar a quienes ya comienzan a seguir, estar alerta e incluso se arriesgan a comentar este relato, como **alejandro1295 **(disculpa que no te respondí al momento, pero ya sabes la respuesta, aquí está... jejejejeje). Mientras lo disfrutan, yo seguiré explorando algunas ideas locas que se me han venido planteando en el Potterverso y en otros dominios literarios-cinematográficos-lúdicos, que espero que disfruten tanto como yo en ese proceso de creación.. _**Salud y saludos!**_


	3. La advertencia de Dobby

**Harry Potter: Una lectura distinta (Vol. 2)**

Por _ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

* * *

**La Cámara de los Secretos **

**CAPÍTULO 2 _La advertencia de Dobby_**

—No sé —respondió Dudley, mirando el pergamino—, acá terminó este capítulo.

Dudley depositó el pergamino en el atril, el cual se desplazó hasta George, quien, al leer el título, sonrió.

—Parece que conoceremos de que trataba _"__La advertencia de Dobby"_ …

Quienes conocieron al fiel elfo doméstico bajaron los ojos por respeto y dolor, especialmente Harry, Ron y Hermione. Incluso Dumbledore se permitió un breve suspiro.

**Harry no gritó, pero estuvo a punto. La pequeña criatura que yacía en la cama tenía unas grandes orejas, parecidas a las de un murciélago, y unos ojos verdes y saltones del tamaño de pelotas de tenis. En aquel mismo instante, Harry tuvo la certeza de que aquella cosa era lo que le había estado vigilando por la mañana desde el seto del jardín.**

**La criatura y él se quedaron mirando uno al otro, y Harry oyó la voz de Dudley proveniente del recibidor.**

—**¿Me permiten sus abrigos, señor y señora Mason?**

—¿Quéee? —exclamó James—, ¿y de verdad lo hicieron?

—¿Y todavía lo dudabas, papá?

**Aquel pequeño ser se levantó de la cama e hizo una reverencia tan profunda que tocó la alfombra con la punta de su larga y afilada nariz. Harry se dio cuenta de que iba vestido con lo que parecía un almohadón viejo con agujeros para sacar los brazos y las piernas.**

—Un elfo doméstico —reconoció Molls, aunque aclaró—, que parece distinto a _Kreacher._

—Sí, sobrina —le confirmó Harry, tratando de ahogar el pesar en su voz—, totalmente diferente a _Kreacher._

—**Esto..., hola —saludó Harry, azorado.**

—**Harry Potter —dijo la criatura con una voz tan aguda que Harry estaba seguro de que se había oído en el piso de abajo—, hace mucho tiempo que _Dobby_ quería conocerle, señor... Es un gran honor...**

—**Gra-gracias —respondió Harry, que avanzando pegado a la pared alcanzó la silla del escritorio y se sentó. A su lado estaba Hedwig, dormida en su gran jaula. Quiso preguntarle **_**«¿Qué es usted?»,**_** pero pensó que sonaría demasiado grosero, así que dijo:**

—**¿Quién es usted?**

—Mucho mejor así —admitió Lily, acariciando la mano de su hijo.

—_**Dobby,**_** señor. **_**Dobby**_** a secas. **_**Dobby,**_** el elfo doméstico —contestó la criatura.**

—**¿De verdad? —dijo Harry—. Bueno, no quisiera ser descortés, pero no me conviene precisamente ahora recibir en mi dormitorio a un elfo doméstico —De la sala de estar llegaban las risitas falsas de tía Petunia. **

—¡Qué locos, vale! —exclamó Lavender, impresionada, lo que provocó gestos de asentimiento en buena parte de los presentes.

**El elfo bajó la cabeza—. Estoy encantado de conocerlo —se apresuró a añadir Harry—. Pero, en fin, ¿ha venido por algún motivo en especial?**

—**Sí, señor —contestó **_**Dobby**_** con franqueza—. **_**Dobby**_** ha venido a decirle, señor..., no es fácil, señor... **_**Dobby**_** se pregunta por dónde empezar...**

—_Dobby _tenía una forma rara de hablar, ¿verdad? —señaló Victoire, a lo que Harry le indicó:

—Todos los elfos domésticos hablan igual, como en tercera persona. Así hablan _Kreacher, Winky _y muchos otros.

—**Siéntese —dijo Harry educadamente, señalando la cama. Para consternación suya, el elfo rompió a llorar, y, además, ruidosamente.**

—**¡Sen-sentarme! —gimió—. Nunca, nunca en mi vida...**

**A Harry le pareció oír que en el piso de abajo hablaban entrecortadamente.**

—Se avecinan problemas —mencionó JS, extrañamente serio. Daisy lo miró con interés, mientras James y Sirius veían la particular interacción entre los jóvenes.

—**Lo siento —murmuró—, no quise ofenderle.**

—**¡Ofender a **_**Dobby!**_** —repuso el elfo con voz disgustada—. A **_**Dobby**_** ningún mago le había pedido nunca que se sentara..., como si fuera un igual.**

—Eso quiere decir —intervino Lily— que la familia a la que servía _Dobby _lo trataba terriblemente mal.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Ron miraron a Draco, quien miraba descuidadamente hacia las puertas de las habitaciones frente a su sofá, extrañamente parecido al que estaba en la sala común de Slytherin, lo que ya antes le había comentado Astoria.

**Harry, procurando hacer «¡chss!» sin dejar de parecer hospitalario, indicó a **_**Dobby**_** un lugar en la cama, y el elfo se sentó hipando. Parecía un muñeco grande y muy feo. Por fin consiguió reprimirse y se quedó con los ojos fijos en Harry, mirándole con devoción.**

—**Se ve que no ha conocido a muchos magos educados —dijo Harry, intentando animarle. **_**Dobby**_** negó con la cabeza. A continuación, sin previo aviso, se levantó y se puso a darse golpes con la cabeza contra la ventana, gritando: **_**«¡Dobby malo! ¡Dobby malo!»**_

—Lo que dije —ratificó Lily, suspirando molesta.

—Recuerdo —comentó James, mientras abrazaba a su esposa— que nosotros en la casa familiar teníamos un par de elfos domésticos, se llamaban _Twinker _y _Twinkie, _eran mellizos,que se encargaban de atenderme y cuidarme cuando mamá no podía, y nunca los castigamos, ni mucho menos.

—**No..., ¿qué está haciendo? —Harry dio un bufido, se acercó al elfo de un salto y tiró de él hasta devolverlo a la cama. **_**Hedwig**_** se acababa de despertar dando un fortísimo chillido y se puso a batir las alas furiosamente contra las barras de la jaula.**

—Eso cada vez va peor —comentó Hugo, con voz preocupada.

—_**Dobby**_** tenía que castigarse, señor —explicó el elfo, que se había quedado un poco bizco—. **_**Dobby**_** ha estado a punto de hablar mal de su familia, señor.**

—**¿Su familia?**

—**La familia de magos a la que sirve **_**Dobby**_**, señor. **_**Dobby**_** es un elfo doméstico, destinado a servir en una casa y a una familia para siempre.**

—**¿Y saben que está aquí? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad. **_**Dobby**_** se estremeció.**

—Lo más seguro es que no —mencionó Draco, rascándose la barbilla—, porque recuerdo una tarde haberlo llamado, y quien apareció fue la elfina. Aunque podría haber estado cumpliendo alguna orden de Padre, quién sabe.

—**No, no, señor, no... **_**Dobby**_** tendría que castigarse muy severamente por haber venido a verle, señor. Tendría que pillarse las orejas en la puerta del horno, si llegaran a enterarse.**

—**Pero ¿no advertirán que se ha pillado las orejas en la puerta del horno?**

—_**Dobby**_** lo duda, señor. **_**Dobby**_** siempre se está castigando por algún motivo, señor. Lo dejan de su cuenta, señor. A veces le recuerdan que tiene que someterse a algún castigo adicional.**

—¡Qué horrible! —comentó Lilu tapándose la boca sorprendida. Muchos de los más jóvenes comenzaron a protestar, pero Astoria interrumpió los reclamos:

—Para muchas familias de abolengo, como las llamadas "Nobles y Ancestrales", los elfos domésticos eran simplemente la demostración de su poder, y los sometían a castigos por no respetar las órdenes de sus amos.

—Lo que siempre dije —aprovechó de machacar Hermione—, esclavitud.

—Aunque eso no ocurría en mi casa —comentó James.

—**Pero ¿por qué no los abandona? ¿Por qué no huye?**

—**Un elfo doméstico sólo puede ser libertado por su familia, señor. Y la familia nunca pondrá en libertad a **_**Dobby... Dobby**_** servirá a la familia hasta el día que muera, señor.**

—Ciertas circunstancias aplican —comentó Harry, sacando sonrisas de sus amigos y un gesto hosco de parte de Draco.

**Harry lo miró fijamente.**

—**Y yo que me consideraba desgraciado por tener que pasar otras cuatro semanas aquí —dijo—. Lo que me cuenta hace que los Dursley parezcan incluso humanos. ¿Y nadie puede ayudarle? ¿Puedo hacer algo?** **—Casi al instante, Harry deseó no haber dicho nada. **_**Dobby**_** se deshizo de nuevo en gemidos de gratitud—. Por favor —susurró Harry desesperado—, por favor, no haga ruido. Si los Dursley le oyen, si se enteran de que está usted aquí...**

—**Harry Potter pregunta si puede ayudar a **_**Dobby... Dobby**_** estaba al tanto de su grandeza, señor, pero no conocía su bondad...**

**Harry, consciente de que se estaba ruborizando, dijo:**

—**Sea lo que fuere lo que ha oído sobre mi grandeza, no son más que mentiras. Ni siquiera soy el primero de la clase en Hogwarts, es Hermione, ella...**

Nuevamente, tanto Snape como Draco dejaron ver, por milésimas de segundo, gestos de incredulidad, mientras que la gran mayoría, comenzando por Ron y Hermione, sonreían.

**Pero se detuvo enseguida, porque le dolía pensar en Hermione.**

La aludida iba a replicar, pero Harry le hizo señas de que esperara.

—**Harry Potter es humilde y modesto —dijo **_**Dobby**_**, respetuoso. Le resplandecían los ojos grandes y redondos—. Harry Potter no habla de su triunfo sobre **_**El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.**_

—**¿Voldemort? —preguntó Harry. **_**Dobby**_** se tapó los oídos con las manos y gimió:**

—**¡Señor, no pronuncie ese nombre! ¡No pronuncie ese nombre!**

—**¡Perdón! —se apresuró a decir—. Sé de muchísima gente a la que no le gusta que se diga..., mi amigo Ron...**

**Se detuvo. También era doloroso pensar en Ron. **_**Dobby**_** se inclinó hacia Harry, con los ojos tan abiertos como faros.**

Ron también iba a comentar lo del "doloroso pensar", pero en lugar de eso, se oyó a Fleur cuando dijo:

—Es bien rara la actitud de _Dobby _en ese momento. ¿No les parece?

Algunos afirmaron en silencio, permitiendo a George seguir la lectura.

—_**Dobby**_** ha oído —dijo con voz quebrada— que Harry Potter tuvo un segundo encuentro con el Señor Tenebroso, hace sólo unas semanas..., y que Harry Potter escapó nuevamente —Harry asintió con la cabeza, y a **_**Dobby**_** se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. ¡Ay, señor! —exclamó, frotándose la cara con una punta del sucio almohadón que llevaba puesto—. ¡Harry Potter es valiente y arrojado! ¡Ha afrontado ya muchos peligros! Pero **_**Dobby**_** ha venido a proteger a Harry Potter, a advertirle, aunque más tarde tenga que pillarse las orejas en la puerta del horno, de que Harry Potter no debe regresar a Hogwarts.**

**Hubo un silencio, sólo roto por el tintineo de tenedores y cuchillos que venía del piso inferior, y el distante rumor de la voz de tío Vernon.**

Lo mismo pasaba en la Sala, la narración era seguida en silencio, aunque Draco intentaba no demostrar que él había comentado en la Mansión Malfoy sobre lo poco que sabía en ese momento de lo que _Dobby _estaba diciendo.

—**¿Qué-qué? —tartamudeó Harry—. Pero si tengo que regresar; el curso empieza el 1 de septiembre. Eso es lo único que me ilusiona. Usted no sabe lo que es vivir aquí. Yo no pertenezco a esta casa, pertenezco al mundo de Hogwarts.**

—**No, no, no —chilló **_**Dobby**_**, sacudiendo la cabeza con tanta fuerza que se daba golpes con las orejas—. Harry Potter debe estar donde no peligre su seguridad. Es demasiado importante, demasiado bueno, para que lo perdamos. Si Harry Potter vuelve a Hogwarts, estará en peligro mortal.**

—**¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry sorprendido.**

—**Hay una conspiración, Harry Potter. Una conspiración para hacer que este año sucedan las cosas más terribles en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia —susurró **_**Dobby**_**, sintiendo un temblor repentino por todo el cuerpo—. Hace meses que **_**Dobby**_** lo sabe, señor. Harry Potter no debe exponerse al peligro: ¡es demasiado importante, señor!**

—Así que el viejo _Dobby _lo sabía realmente —reflexionó Fred.

—Parece que sí —comentó Ginny, tratando de sonar tranquila.

—**¿Qué cosas terribles? —preguntó inmediatamente Harry—. ¿Quién las está tramando?**

_**Dobby**_** hizo un extraño ruido ahogado y acto seguido se empezó a golpear la cabeza furiosamente contra la pared.**

—**¡Está bien! —gritó Harry, sujetando al elfo del brazo para detenerlo—. No puede decirlo, lo comprendo. Pero ¿por qué ha venido usted a avisarme? —Un pensamiento repentino y desagradable lo sacudió—. ¡Un momento! Esto no tiene nada que ver con Vol..., perdón, con **_**Quien-usted-sabe,**_** ¿verdad? Basta con que asiente o niegue con la cabeza —añadió apresuradamente, porque **_**Dobby**_** ya se disponía a golpearse de nuevo contra la pared.**

_**Dobby**_** movió lentamente la cabeza de lado a lado.**

—**No, no se trata de **_**Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado,**_** señor.**

**Pero **_**Dobby**_** tenía los ojos muy abiertos y parecía que trataba de darle una pista. Harry, sin embargo, estaba completamente desorientado.**

—¿Cuándo no? —comentó Draco, ganándose una mirada cáustica de un trío de pelirrojas: Lily, Ginny y Lilu.

—**Él no tiene hermanos, ¿verdad?**

_**Dobby**_** negó con la cabeza, con los ojos más abiertos que nunca.**

—¡Por los Grandes Magos! ¡Menos mal que no! —fueron las exclamaciones más educadas que se escucharon en la Sala.

—**Bueno, siendo así, no puedo imaginar quién más podría provocar que en Hogwarts sucedieran cosas terribles —dijo Harry—. Quiero decir que, además, allí está Dumbledore. ¿Sabe usted quién es Dumbledore?**

_**Dobby**_** hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.**

—**Albus Dumbledore es el mejor director que ha tenido Hogwarts. **_**Dobby**_** lo sabe, señor. **_**Dobby**_** ha oído que los poderes de Dumbledore rivalizan con los de **_**Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado…**_

—Honor que siempre digo, no merezco —comentó Dumbledore, provocando la protesta de buena parte de la Sala.

…**Pero, señor —la voz de **_**Dobby**_** se transformó en un apresurado susurro—, hay poderes que Dumbledore no..., poderes que ningún mago honesto...**

**Y antes de que Harry pudiera detenerlo, **_**Dobby**_** saltó de la cama, cogió la lámpara de la mesa de Harry y empezó a golpearse con ella en la cabeza lanzando unos alaridos que destrozaban los tímpanos.**

—Para que dijera eso —reflexionó Arthur—, y después actuara de esa forma, castigándose, es porque la casa que sirve debió estar relacionada con Voldemort, o al menos practicar magia oscura.

Draco, a pesar de mostrar su rostro imperturbable, recordaba el acercamiento de su familia al Señor Tenebroso, lo que notó Astoria.

**En el piso inferior se hizo un silencio repentino. Dos segundos después, Harry, con el corazón palpitándole frenéticamente, oyó que tío Vernon se acercaba, explicando en voz alta:**

—**¡Dudley debe de haberse dejado otra vez el televisor encendido, el muy tunante!**

—Se acercan los problemas —comentó JS, preocupado al igual que los más jóvenes.

—**¡Rápido! ¡En el ropero! —dijo Harry, empujando a **_**Dobby**_**, cerrando la puerta y echándose en la cama en el preciso instante en que giraba el pomo de la puerta.**

—**¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —preguntó tío Vernon rechinando los dientes, su cara espantosamente cerca de la de Harry—. Acabas de arruinar el final de mi chiste sobre el jugador japonés de golf... ¡Un ruido más, y desearás no haber nacido, mocoso!**

Nuevos gruñidos se dejaron escuchar, y Dudley, notando que Lily y Ginny comenzaban a respirar forzadamente, intentó encogerse en su asiento.

**Tío Vernon salió de la habitación pisando fuerte con sus pies planos. Harry, temblando, abrió la puerta del armario y dejó salir a **_**Dobby**_**.**

—**¿Se da cuenta de lo que es vivir aquí? —le dijo—. ¿Ve por qué debo volver a Hogwarts? Es el único lugar donde tengo..., bueno, donde creo que tengo amigos.**

—**¿Amigos que ni siquiera escriben a Harry Potter? —preguntó maliciosamente.**

—¿Cómo que "maliciosamente"? —preguntó Sirius, quien había permanecido extrañamente callado.

—Ya vas a ver —respondió Harry, recordando lo que había pasado.

—**Supongo que habrán estado... ¡Un momento! —dijo Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿Cómo sabe usted que mis amigos no me han escrito?**

_**Dobby**_** cambió los pies de posición.**

—**Harry Potter no debe enfadarse con **_**Dobby. Dobby**_** pensó que era lo mejor...**

—**¿Ha interceptado usted mis cartas?**

—_**Dobby**_** las tiene aquí, señor —dijo el elfo, y escapando ágilmente del alcance de Harry, extrajo un grueso fajo de sobres del almohadón que llevaba puesto. Harry pudo distinguir la esmerada caligrafía de Hermione, los irregulares trazos de Ron, y hasta un garabato que parecía salido de la mano de Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts.**

—¡El muy… _RON! _¡Tenía nuestras cartas! —quien había exclamado su asombro siguió sin atender el reclamo de su madre—. ¡Y yo que pensaba que era culpa de _Errol!_

_**Dobby**_**, inquieto, miró a Harry y parpadeó.**

—**Harry Potter no debe enfadarse... **_**Dobby**_** pensaba... que si Harry Potter creía que sus amigos lo habían olvidado... Harry Potter no querría volver al colegio, señor —Harry no escuchaba. Se abalanzó sobre las cartas, pero **_**Dobby**_** lo esquivó—. Harry Potter las tendrá, señor, si le da a **_**Dobby**_** su palabra de que no volverá a Hogwarts. ¡Señor, es un riesgo que no debe afrontar! ¡Dígame que no irá, señor!**

—**¡Iré! —dijo Harry enojado—. ¡Deme las cartas de mis amigos!**

—**Entonces, Harry Potter no le deja a **_**Dobby**_** otra opción —dijo apenado el elfo. Antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algún movimiento, **_**Dobby**_** se había lanzado como una flecha hacia la puerta del dormitorio, la había abierto y había bajado las escaleras corriendo.**

**Con la boca seca y el corazón en un puño, Harry salió detrás de él, intentando no hacer ruido. Saltó los últimos seis escalones, cayó como un gato sobre la alfombra del recibidor y buscó a **_**Dobby**_**. Del comedor venía la voz de tío Vernon que decía:**

—**... señor Mason, cuéntele a Petunia aquella divertida anécdota de los fontaneros americanos, se muere de ganas de oírla...**

—¡Rayos! —exclamó Fred— ¡Le va a arruinar el chiste!

—_Dobby _estaba decidido a lo que fuera, ¿no? —intervino Parvati, quien tomaba las manos de Lavender, ambas con expresión de tensión en su rostro.

—Realmente, sí —ratificó Harry, sonriendo tristemente.

**Harry cruzó el vestíbulo, y al llegar a la cocina, sintió que se le venía el mundo encima.**

**El pudín magistral de tía Petunia, el montículo de nata y violetas de azúcar, flotaba cerca del techo. **_**Dobby**_** estaba en cuclillas sobre el armario que había en un rincón.**

Expresiones de sorpresa se escucharon en la sala.

—**No —rogó Harry con voz ronca—. Se lo ruego..., me matarán...**

—**Harry Potter debe prometer que no irá al colegio.**

—_**Dobby**_**..., por favor...**

—**Dígalo, señor...**

—**¡No puedo!**

—**Entonces **_**Dobby**_** tendrá que hacerlo, señor, por el bien de Harry Potter.**

—No se te ocurra, _Dobby _—gruñó Lily, a lo que Harry, acercándose a su madre, le recordó:

—Acuérdate que eso pasó ya, tranquila.

—Es que no me imagino lo que pueda pasar.

—Dejemos que George lo lea.

**El pudín cayó al suelo con un estrépito capaz de provocar un infarto. El plato se hizo añicos y la nata salpicó ventanas y paredes. Dando un chasquido como el de un látigo, **_**Dobby**_** desapareció.**

Gritos y gruñidos de exasperación se oyeron e la Sala. Harry sólo se le ocurrió pensar: _Imagínense cuando mencione el vuelo en el carro del papá de Ron o la _bludger _loca, o la propia Cámara de los Secretos…_

**Del comedor llegaron unos alaridos y tío Vernon entró de sopetón en la cocina y halló a Harry paralizado por el susto y cubierto de la cabeza a los pies con los restos del pudín de tía Petunia.**

**Al principio le pareció que tío Vernon aún podría disimular el desastre **_**(«nuestro sobrino, ya ven..., está muy mal..., se altera al ver a desconocidos, así que lo tenemos en el piso de arriba...») …**_

—Bueno —reconoció James—, al menos el "cuñadito" morsa con bigotes trató de disimularlo decentemente.

… **Llevó a los impresionados Mason de nuevo al comedor, prometió a Harry que, en cuanto se fueran, lo desollaría vivo, y le puso una fregona en las manos. Tía Petunia sacó helado del congelador y Harry, todavía temblando, se puso a fregar la cocina.**

**Tío Vernon podría haberlo solucionado de esta manera, si no hubiera sido por la lechuza.**

—Lo que faltaba —suspiró Molly, angustiada como muchos en la Sala.

**En el preciso instante en que tía Petunia estaba ofreciendo a sus invitados unos bombones de menta, una lechuza penetró por la ventana del comedor, dejó caer una carta sobre la cabeza de la señora Mason y volvió a salir. La señora Mason gritó como una histérica y huyó de la casa exclamando algo sobre los locos. El señor Mason se quedó sólo lo suficiente para explicarles a los Dursley que su mujer tenía pánico a los pájaros de cualquier tipo y tamaño, y para preguntarles si aquella era su forma de gastar bromas.**

—Insisto —se interrumpió George—, no creo que tengan la capacidad de gastar bromas, todavía me acuerdo lo del "sobre-bomba".

—Eso es verdad, papá —ratificó Freddie, secundado por los demás Nuevos Merodeadores.

**Harry estaba en la cocina, agarrado a la fregona para no caerse, cuando tío Vernon avanzó hacia él con un destello demoníaco en sus ojos diminutos.**

—No lo dudo —mencionó Seamus—, si aparte de todo ese desastre se le cayó el acuerdo que iba a firmar.

Varios exclamaron su acuerdo con el irlandés.

—**¡Léela! —dijo hecho una furia y blandiendo la carta que había dejado la lechuza—. ¡Vamos, léela!**

**Harry la cogió. No se trataba de ninguna felicitación por su cumpleaños.**

_**Estimado Señor Potter:**_

_**Hemos recibido la información de que un hechizo levitatorio ha sido usado en su lugar de residencia esta misma noche a las nueve y doce minutos.**_

_**Como usted sabe, a los magos menores de edad no se les permite realizar conjuros fuera del recinto escolar y reincidir en el uso de la magia podría acarrearle la expulsión del colegio (Decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad, 1875, artículo tercero).**_

_**Asimismo, le recordamos que se considera falta grave realizar cualquier actividad mágica que entrañe un riesgo de ser advertida por miembros de la comunidad no mágica o muggles (Sección decimotercera de la Confederación Internacional del Estatuto del Secreto de los Brujos).**_

_**¡Que disfrute de unas buenas vacaciones!**_

_**Afectuosamente,**_

_**Mafalda Hopkirk**_

_**Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia**_

_**Ministerio de Magia**_

—Maravillosas vacaciones se te vinieron, ¿no, papá? —comentó Al en voz baja pero audible.

—Al menos los primeros días después de eso —respondió Harry, mientras abrazaba a Ginny.

**Harry levantó la vista de la carta y tragó saliva.**

—**No nos habías dicho que no se te permitía hacer magia fuera del colegio —dijo tío Vernon, con una chispa de rabia en los ojos—. Olvidaste mencionarlo... Un grave descuido, me atrevería a decir...**

—Así estaría de molesto —intervino Dudley, en voz baja—, que a mi papá no le importó decir la palabra "magia"

**Se echaba por momentos encima de Harry como un gran bulldog, enseñando los dientes.**

—**Bueno, muchacho, ¿sabes qué te digo? Te voy a encerrar... Nunca regresarás a ese colegio... Nunca... Y si utilizas la magia para escaparte, ¡te expulsarán!**

**Y, riéndose como un loco, lo arrastró escaleras arriba. Tío Vernon fue tan duro con Harry como había prometido. A la mañana siguiente, mandó poner una reja en la ventana de su dormitorio e hizo una gatera en la puerta para pasarle tres veces al día una mísera cantidad de comida. Sólo lo dejaban salir por la mañana y por la noche para ir al baño.**

—¡Miserable Dursley! —exclamó Lily, haciendo temblar a Dudley.

**Aparte de eso, permanecía encerrado en su habitación las veinticuatro horas del día.**

**Al cabo de tres días, no había indicios de que los Dursley se hubieran apiadado de él, y Harry no encontraba la manera de escapar de su situación. Pasaba el tiempo tumbado en la cama, viendo ponerse el sol tras la reja de la ventana y preguntándose entristecido qué sería de él. ¿De qué le serviría utilizar sus poderes mágicos para escapar de la habitación, si luego lo expulsaban de Hogwarts por hacerlo? Por otro lado, la vida en Privet Drive nunca había sido tan penosa. Ahora que los Dursley sabían que no se iban a despertar por la mañana convertidos en murciélagos, había perdido su única defensa. Tal vez **_**Dobby**_** lo había salvado de los horribles sucesos que tendrían lugar en Hogwarts, pero tal como estaban las cosas lo más probable era que muriese de inanición.**

—Y de nuevo —dijo sonriendo Hannah—, los pensamientos fatalistas de Harry.

Varios sonrieron, a pesar de la gravedad del momento.

**Se abrió la gatera y apareció la mano de tía Petunia, que introdujo en la habitación un cuenco de sopa de lata. Harry, a quien las tripas le dolían de hambre, saltó de la cama y se abalanzó sobre el cuenco. La sopa estaba completamente fría, pero se bebió la mitad de un trago. Luego se fue hasta la jaula de **_**Hedwig**_** y le puso en el comedero vacío los trozos de verdura embebidos del caldo que quedaban en el fondo del cuenco. La lechuza erizó las plumas y lo miró con expresión de asco intenso.**

—**No debes despreciarlo, es todo lo que tenemos —dijo Harry con tristeza. Volvió a dejar el cuenco vacío en el suelo, junto a la gatera, y se echó otra vez en la cama, casi con más hambre que la que tenía antes de tomarse la sopa.**

Algunas expresiones de _¡Pobrecitos! _se escuchó de parte de la población femenina de la sala, especialmente de las más jóvenes.

**Suponiendo que siguiera vivo cuatro semanas más tarde, ¿qué sucedería si no se presentaba en Hogwarts? ¿Enviarían a alguien a averiguar por qué no había vuelto? ¿Podrían conseguir que los Dursley lo dejaran ir?**

—Por supuesto, Harry —comentó Dumbledore—, especialmente tratándose de ti.

**La habitación estaba cada vez más oscura. Exhausto, con las tripas rugiéndole y el cerebro dando vueltas a aquellas preguntas sin respuesta, Harry concilió un sueño agitado.**

**Soñó que lo exhibían en un zoo, dentro de una jaula con un letrero que decía **_**«Mago menor de edad».**_** Por entre los barrotes, la gente lo miraba con ojos asombrados mientras él yacía, débil y hambriento, sobre un jergón. Entre la multitud veía el rostro de **_**Dobby**_** y le pedía ayuda a voces, pero **_**Dobby**_** se excusaba diciendo: «Harry Potter está seguro en este lugar, señor», y desaparecía. Luego llegaban los Dursley, y Dudley repiqueteaba los barrotes de la jaula, riéndose de él.**

—Extrañaba los sueños locos de papá —comento JS, haciendo reír a varios.

—**¡Para! —dijo Harry, sintiendo el golpeteo en su dolorida cabeza—. Déjame en paz... Basta ya..., estoy intentando dormir...**

**Abrió los ojos. La luz de la luna brillaba por entre los barrotes de la ventana. Y alguien, con los ojos muy abiertos, lo miraba tras la reja: alguien con la cara llena de pecas, el pelo cobrizo y la nariz larga.**

—¡Ese es mi papá! —exclamaron a dúo Rose y Hugo, haciendo sonreír a Ron y a su familia

**Ron Weasley estaba afuera en la ventana.**

—Y no sólo él, pero será para el siguiente capítulo.

George dejó el pergamino en el atril, y éste apenas se movió a su derecha, donde Fred, sonriendo, lo tomó.

* * *

_**Buenos mediodías desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Un nuevo capítulo se nos vino, y en este se presentan los primeros indicios de lo que se viene, o lo que se les vino a Harry y sus amigos ese año. Por supuesto, en la Sala se preocupan y eso trato de reflejarlo en las intervenciones. Espero que lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo al escribirlo, y como siempre, saludo a quienes siguen, son fanáticos e incluso comentan, como **alejandro1295 **(aquí seguimos, como todos los domingos) y **Zero **(como dije desde el principio, es _mi versión, _diferente, y espero que lo disfrutes!)... _**Salud y saludos!**_


	4. La Madriguera

**Harry Potter: Una lectura distinta, Vol. 2**

Por _ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

* * *

**La Cámara de los Secretos **

**CAPÍTULO 3 _La Madriguera_**

George dejó el pergamino en el atril, y éste apenas se movió a su derecha, donde Fred, sonriendo, lo tomó.

—Bienvenidos a_** "**__**La Madriguera".**_

Aplausos y risas se escucharon al momento que Fred, emocionado, mencionó el nombre de la casa familiar de los Weasley, alboroto que provocaron los más jóvenes y que duró unos buenos cinco o seis minutos.

—**¡Ron! —exclamó Harry, encaramándose a la ventana y abriéndola para poder hablar con él a través de la reja—. Ron, ¿cómo has logrado...? ¿Qué...?**

**Harry se quedó boquiabierto al darse cuenta de lo que veía. Ron sacaba la cabeza por la ventanilla trasera de un viejo coche de color azul turquesa que estaba detenido ¡ni más ni menos que en el aire! Sonriendo a Harry desde los asientos delanteros, estaban Fred y George, los hermanos gemelos de Ron, que eran mayores que él.**

Los gemelos chocaron sus manos, haciendo reír a muchos en la sala y provocando, como varias veces, que JS y Freddie se levantaran a hacer como si los adoraran.

—**¿Todo bien, Harry?**

—**¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Ron—. ¿Por qué no has contestado a mis cartas? Te he pedido unas doce veces que vinieras a mi casa a pasar unos días, y luego mi padre vino un día diciendo que te habían enviado un apercibimiento oficial por utilizar la magia delante de los **_**muggles.**_

—Bueno, ya sabemos que fue por _Dobby _—rectificó Ron—, pero igual estaba preocupado.

—**No fui yo. Pero ¿cómo se enteró?**

—**Trabaja en el Ministerio —contestó Ron—. Sabes que no podemos hacer ningún conjuro fuera del colegio.**

—A menos que seas hijo de _muggles _—comentó Hermione—, por lo que te autorizan una semana, para que muestres a tus padres los avances que has logrado.

—Y no puedes hacerlo —recordó Naira— delante de cualquiera.

—**¡Tiene gracia que tú me lo digas! —repuso Harry, echando un vistazo al coche flotante.**

—**¡Esto no cuenta! —explicó Ron—. Sólo lo hemos cogido prestado. Es de mi padre, nosotros no lo hemos encantado. Pero hacer magia delante de esos **_**muggles**_** con los que vives...**

—**No he sido yo, ya te lo he dicho..., pero es demasiado largo para explicarlo ahora. Mira, puedes decir en Hogwarts que los Dursley me tienen encerrado y que no podré volver al colegio, y está claro que no puedo utilizar la magia para escapar de aquí, porque el ministro pensaría que es la segunda vez que utilizo conjuros en tres días, de forma que...**

—**Deja de decir tonterías —dijo Ron—. Hemos venido para llevarte a casa con nosotros.**

Se oyeron nuevos aplausos en la Sala.

—**Pero tampoco vosotros podéis utilizar la magia para sacarme...**

—Papá —interrumpió Lilu, viendo a Harry con fingida decepción—, ¿con quienes está el tío Ron? Con los tíos gemelos, ¿verdad?

Nuevas risas se escucharon, y Harry, abrazando a su hija, le hizo señas a Fred para que siguiera leyendo.

—**No la necesitamos —repuso Ron, señalando con la cabeza hacia los asientos delanteros y sonriendo—. Recuerda a quién he traído conmigo.**

—Lo que decía —insistió Lilu.

—**Ata esto a la reja —dijo Fred, arrojándole un cabo de cuerda.**

—**Si los Dursley se despiertan, me matan —comentó Harry, atando la soga a uno de los barrotes. Fred aceleró el coche.**

—**No te preocupes —dijo Fred— y apártate.**

**Harry se retiró al fondo de la habitación, donde estaba **_**Hedwig**_**, que parecía haber comprendido que la situación era delicada y se mantenía inmóvil y en silencio. El coche aceleró más y más, y de pronto, con un sonoro crujido, la reja se desprendió limpiamente de la ventana mientras el coche salía volando hacia el cielo. Harry corrió a la ventana y vio que la reja había quedado colgando a sólo un metro del suelo. Entonces Ron fue recogiendo la cuerda hasta que tuvo la reja dentro del coche. Harry escuchó preocupado, pero no oyó ningún sonido que proviniera del dormitorio de los Dursley.**

Aunque estaban contentos porque Harry saldría de esa tortuosa situación para viajar a _La Madriguera, _igual había tensión en el ambiente.

**Después de que Ron dejara la reja en el asiento trasero, a su lado, Fred dio marcha atrás para acercarse tanto como pudo a la ventana de Harry.**

—**Entra —dijo Ron.**

—**Pero todas mis cosas de Hogwarts... Mi varita mágica, mi escoba...**

—**¿Dónde están?**

—**Guardadas bajo llave en la alacena de debajo de las escaleras. Y yo no puedo salir de la habitación.**

—¡Rayos! —exclamó James. Harry sonrió, al igual que Ron y los gemelos.

—**No te preocupes —dijo George desde el asiento del acompañante—. Quítate de ahí, Harry.**

**Fred y George entraron en la habitación de Harry trepando con cuidado por la ventana. **_**«Hay que reconocer que lo hacen muy bien»,**_** pensó Harry cuando George se sacó del bolsillo una horquilla del pelo para forzar la cerradura.**

—**Muchos magos creen que es una pérdida de tiempo aprender estos trucos **_**muggles**_** —observó Fred—, pero nosotros opinamos que vale la pena adquirir estas habilidades, aunque sean un poco lentas.**

—Y vaya que sí nos ayudaron ese día —ratificó George. Tonks sonreía con la descripción de lo que hacían los gemelos.

**Se oyó un ligero «clic» y la puerta se abrió.**

—**Bueno, nosotros bajaremos a buscar tus cosas. Recoge todo lo que necesites de tu habitación y ve dándoselo a Ron por la ventana —susurró George.**

—Lo primero debería ser _Hedwig _—comentó Charlie, secundado por Hagrid y Nadia.

—**Tened cuidado con el último escalón, porque cruje —les susurró Harry mientras los gemelos se internaban en la oscuridad. Harry fue cogiendo sus cosas de la habitación y se las pasaba a Ron a través de la ventana. Luego ayudó a Fred y a George a subir el baúl por las escaleras. Oyó toser al tío Vernon.**

**Una vez en el rellano, llevaron el baúl a través de la habitación de Harry hasta la ventana abierta. Fred pasó al coche para ayudar a Ron a subir el baúl, mientras Harry y George lo empujaban desde la habitación. Centímetro a centímetro, el baúl fue deslizándose por la ventana.**

**Tío Vernon volvió a toser.**

—Ojalá se ahogara en su tos —gruñó Sirius, a lo que Dudley abrió los ojos asombrado.

—**Un poco más —dijo jadeando Fred, que desde el coche tiraba del baúl—, empujad con fuerza...**

**Harry y George empujaron con los hombros, y el baúl terminó de pasar de la ventana al asiento trasero del coche.**

—**Estupendo, vámonos —dijo George en voz baja.**

**Pero al subir al alféizar de la ventana, Harry oyó un potente chillido detrás de él, seguido por la atronadora voz de tío Vernon.**

—_¡Hedwig! _—gritaron varios en la sala, especialmente los más jóvenes. Hagrid se azotó un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano, mientras Ginny negaba sonriendo.

—**¡ESA MALDITA LECHUZA!**

—**¡Me olvidaba de **_**Hedwig!**_

—No nos dimos cuenta —gritó Frankie, haciendo reír a varios.

**Harry cruzó a toda velocidad la habitación al tiempo que se encendía la luz del rellano. Cogió la jaula de **_**Hedwig**_**, volvió velozmente a la ventana, y se la pasó a Ron. Harry estaba subiendo al alféizar cuando tío Vernon aporreó la puerta, y ésta se abrió de par en par.**

—¡Apúrate, Harry! —exclamó Lily, apretando la mano de su hijo, el cual sonreía ante la actitud de su mamá.

**Durante una fracción de segundo, tío Vernon se quedó inmóvil en la puerta; luego soltó un mugido como el de un toro furioso y, abalanzándose sobre Harry, lo agarró por un tobillo.**

**Ron, Fred y George lo asieron a su vez por los brazos, y tiraban de él todo lo que podían.**

—**¡Petunia! —bramó tío Vernon—. ¡Se escapa! ¡SE ESCAPA!**

—¡Déjalo que se vaya, morsa con bigotes! —rugió James.

**Pero los Weasley tiraron con más fuerza, y el tío Vernon tuvo que soltar la pierna de Harry. Tan pronto como éste se encontró dentro del coche y hubo cerrado la puerta con un portazo, gritó Ron:**

—**¡Fred, aprieta el acelerador!**

**Y el coche salió disparado en dirección a la luna. Harry no podía creérselo: estaba libre. Bajó la ventanilla y, con el aire azotándole los cabellos, volvió la vista para ver alejarse los tejados de Privet Drive. Tío Vernon, tía Petunia y Dudley estaban asomados a la ventana de Harry, alucinados.**

—**¡Hasta el próximo verano! —gritó Harry.**

—¡Síiii! —aplaudieron en la Sala, y hasta Snape, intentando mantener su rostro impasible, no pudo evitar un particular brillo en los ojos cuando vio a Lily abrazar a Harry.

**Los Weasley se rieron a carcajadas, y Harry se recostó en el asiento, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

—**Suelta a **_**Hedwig**_** —dijo a Ron— y que nos siga volando. Lleva un montón de tiempo sin poder estirar las alas.**

—Realmente, Ron, fue una gran idea —le comentó Hermione, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

**George le pasó la horquilla a Ron y, en un instante, **_**Hedwig**_** salía alborozada por la ventanilla y se quedaba planeando al lado del coche, como un fantasma.**

Harry suspiró fuertemente al recordar a su amada lechuza.

—**Entonces, Harry, ¿por qué...? —preguntó Ron impaciente—. ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?**

**Harry les explicó lo de **_**Dobby**_**, la advertencia que le había hecho y el desastre del pudín de violetas. Cuando terminó, hubo un silencio prolongado.**

—**Muy sospechoso —dijo finalmente Fred.**

—**Me huele mal —corroboró George—. ¿Así que ni siquiera te dijo quién estaba detrás de todo?**

—Todavía pienso lo mismo —se interrumpió Fred—, a pesar de que ya conocemos la mayor parte de lo que pasó.

—**Creo que no podía —dijo Harry—, ya os he dicho que cada vez que estaba a punto de irse de la lengua, empezaba a darse golpes contra la pared —Vio que Fred y George se miraban—. ¿Creéis que me estaba mintiendo? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Bueno —repuso Fred—, tengamos en cuenta que los elfos domésticos tienen mucho poder mágico, pero normalmente no lo pueden utilizar sin el permiso de sus amos. Me da la impresión de que enviaron al viejo **_**Dobby**_** para impedirte que regresaras a Hogwarts. Una especie de broma. ¿Hay alguien en el colegio que tenga algo contra ti?**

—Él fue por su cuenta —murmuró Draco, pero Harry, al verlo, le hizo señas que no comentara nada.

—**Sí —respondieron Ron y Harry al unísono.**

—**Draco Malfoy —dijo Harry—. Me odia.**

—En aquel momento —ratificó Harry—, ya en estos tiempos, si bien no es una amistad floreciente, al menos hay respeto, ¿cierto?

—Cierto, Potter —contestó Draco, mientras Christina, atenta a la conversación, veía a su padre y medio hermano.

—**¿Draco Malfoy? —dijo George, volviéndose—. ¿No es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy?**

—**Supongo que sí, porque no es un apellido muy común —contestó Harry—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

—**He oído a mi padre hablar mucho de él —dijo George—. Fue un destacado partidario de **_**Quien-tú-sabes.**_

—**Y cuando desapareció **_**Quien-tú-sabes**_** —dijo Fred, estirando el cuello para hablar con Harry—, Lucius Malfoy regresó negándolo todo. Mentiras... Mi padre piensa que él pertenecía al círculo más próximo a **_**Quien-tú-sabes.**_

—La historia te dio la razón, hijo —afirmó Arthur, mientras Draco evitaba mirar al grupo.

**Harry ya había oído estos rumores sobre la familia de Malfoy, y no le habían sorprendido en absoluto. En comparación con Malfoy, Dudley Dursley era un muchacho bondadoso, amable y sensible.**

—Gracias por la comparación, primo —comentó Dudley, haciendo sonreír a sus hijas.

—**No sé si los Malfoy poseerán un elfo —dijo Harry.**

—**Bueno, sea quien sea, tiene que tratarse de una familia de magos de larga tradición, y tienen que ser ricos —observó Fred.**

—**Sí, mamá siempre está diciendo que querría tener un elfo doméstico que le planchase la ropa —dijo George—. Pero lo único que tenemos es un espíritu asqueroso y malvado en el ático, y el jardín lleno de gnomos. Los elfos domésticos están en grandes casas solariegas y en castillos y lugares así, y no en casas como la nuestra.**

—Bueno —sonrió Molly—, tengo que darle gracias a Harry, que me presta a _Kreacher _cuando me toca atenderlos a todos, ya no tengo la agilidad de antes.

—Molly —le dijo Arthur al oído—, sigues tan ágil como siempre.

Los dos se sonrojaron, pero Fred no hizo intención de burlarse, sino que siguió leyendo.

**Harry estaba callado. A juzgar por el hecho de que Draco Malfoy tenía normalmente lo mejor de lo mejor, su familia debía de estar forrada de oro mágico. Podía imaginárselo dándose aires en una gran mansión. También parecía encajar con el tipo de cosas que Malfoy podría hacer, el enviar a un criado para que impidiera que Harry volviese a Hogwarts. ¿Había sido un estúpido al dar crédito a **_**Dobby?**_

—**De cualquier manera, estoy muy contento de que hayamos podido rescatarte —dijo Ron—. Me estaba preocupando que no respondieras a mis cartas. Al principio le echaba la culpa a **_**Errol...**_

—**¿Quién es **_**Errol?**_

—**Nuestra lechuza macho. Pero está viejo. No sería la primera vez que le da un colapso al hacer una entrega. Así que intenté pedirle a Percy que me prestara a **_**Hermes...**_

—**¿Quién?**

—**La lechuza que nuestros padres compraron a Percy cuando lo nombraron prefecto —dijo Fred desde el asiento delantero.**

—Verdad que se la mencionaste cuando dijiste que a ti te habían dejado a _Scabbers _—comentó Rose, mirando a ver a su papá—, cuando hablaron por primera vez en el tren. Pero no le dijiste que se llamaba así.

—**Pero Percy no me la quiso dejar —añadió Ron—. Dijo que la necesitaba él.**

—**Este verano, Percy se está comportando de forma muy rara —dijo George, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Ha estado enviando montones de cartas y pasando muchísimo tiempo encerrado en su habitación... No puede uno estar todo el día sacando brillo a la insignia de prefecto. Te estás desviando hacia el oeste, Fred —añadió, señalando un indicador en el salpicadero. Fred giró el volante.**

Algunos silbidos, por parte de los gemelos y Lee, se escucharon, haciendo sonrojar a Percy y fruncir el ceño a Audrey, Molls y Lucy.

—**¿Vuestro padre sabe que os habéis llevado el coche? —preguntó Harry, adivinando la respuesta.**

—Si sabes la respuesta —sonrió Hermione—, ¿para qué preguntas?

—**Esto..., no —contestó Ron—, esta noche tenía que trabajar. Espero que podamos dejarlo en el garaje sin que nuestra madre se dé cuenta de que nos lo hemos llevado.**

—Para que la abuela no se dé cuenta de algo raro en la casa —comentó Louis, mirando con cariño a Molly—, tendría que estar ciega, o que pase oculto en una capa de invisibilidad.

—Y sin embargo —complementó Dom—, seguro se da cuenta.

—**¿Qué hace vuestro padre en el Ministerio de Magia?**

—**Trabaja en el departamento más aburrido —contestó Ron—: el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos **_**Muggles.**_

Arthur vio a su hijo con seriedad, pero Ron sólo alzó los hombros en señal de rendición.

—**¿El qué?**

—**Se trata de cosas que han sido fabricadas por los **_**muggles**_** pero que alguien las encanta, y que terminan de nuevo en una casa o una tienda **_**muggle**_**. Por ejemplo, el año pasado murió una bruja vieja, y vendieron su juego de té a un anticuario. Una mujer **_**muggle**_** lo compró, se lo llevó a su casa e intentó servir el té a sus amigos. Fue una pesadilla. Nuestro padre tuvo que trabajar horas extras durante varias semanas.**

—**¿Qué ocurrió?**

—**Pues que la tetera se volvió loca y arrojó un chorro de té hirviendo por toda la sala, y un hombre terminó en el hospital con las tenacillas para coger los terrones de azúcar aferradas a la nariz. Nuestro padre estaba desesperado, en el departamento solamente están él y un viejo brujo llamado Perkins, y tuvieron que hacer encantamientos para borrarles la memoria y otros trucos para que no se acordaran de nada.**

—Realmente fueron tres semanas terribles —recordó Arthur, mientras sus hijos sonreían.

—**Pero vuestro padre..., este coche...**

**Fred se rió.**

—**Sí, le vuelve loco todo lo que tiene que ver con los **_**muggles**_**, tenemos el cobertizo lleno de chismes **_**muggles**_**. Los coge, los hechiza y los vuelve a poner en su sitio. Si viniera a inspeccionar a casa, tendría que arrestarse a sí mismo. A nuestra madre la saca de quicio.**

Molly y Arthur cruzaron miradas entre divertidas y de disculpas, y cuando se dieron un leve beso en los labios, todos los Weasley aplaudieron, haciéndolos sonrojar nuevamente.

—**Ahí está la carretera principal —dijo George, mirando hacia abajo a través del parabrisas—. Llegaremos dentro de diez minutos... Menos mal, porque se está haciendo de día.**

—¿Tan largo fue el viaje, tío? —preguntó Molls.

—No —respondió Ron—, sino que entre una cosa y otra se nos hizo de mañana.

**Un tenue resplandor sonrosado aparecía en el horizonte, al este. Fred dejó que el coche fuera perdiendo altura, y Harry vio a la escasa luz del amanecer el mosaico que formaban los campos y los grupos de árboles. **

—**Vivimos un poco apartados del pueblo —explicó George—. En Ottery Saint Catchpole.**

**El coche volador descendía más y más. Entre los árboles destellaba ya el borde de un sol rojo y brillante.**

—**¡Aterrizamos! —exclamó Fred cuando, con una ligera sacudida, tomaron contacto con el suelo. Aterrizaron junto a un garaje en ruinas en un pequeño corral, y Harry vio por vez primera la casa de Ron.**

**Parecía como si en otro tiempo hubiera sido una gran pocilga de piedra, pero aquí y allá habían ido añadiendo tantas habitaciones que ahora la casa tenía varios pisos de altura y estaba tan torcida que parecía sostenerse en pie por arte de magia, y Harry sospechó que así era probablemente.**

—¿Y todavía lo dudas? —preguntó Ginny, sonriendo, mientras los más jóvenes aplaudían con la descripción de la casa familiar.

**Cuatro o cinco chimeneas coronaban el tejado. Cerca de la entrada, clavado en el suelo, había un letrero torcido que decía «La Madriguera». En torno a la puerta principal había un revoltijo de botas de goma y un caldero muy oxidado. Varias gallinas gordas de color marrón picoteaban a sus anchas por el corral. **

—**No es gran cosa.**

—**Es una maravilla —repuso Harry, contento, acordándose de Privet Drive. Salieron del coche.**

Otra vez se dejaron escuchar aplausos de parte de los más jóvenes, pero éstos se fueron apagando al ver las sonrisas culpables de los gemelos, Ron y Harry.

—**Ahora tenemos que subir las escaleras sin hacer el menor ruido —advirtió Fred—, y esperar a que mamá nos llame para el desayuno. Entonces tú, Ron, bajarás las escaleras dando saltos y diciendo: «¡Mamá, mira quién ha llegado esta noche!» Ella se pondrá muy contenta, y nadie tendrá que saber que hemos cogido el coche.**

—Momento, Fred —interrumpió Harry, para luego levantarse y aclarar con solemnidad—: Hago constar públicamente que no tuve nada que ver con ese plan, ni su concepción ni su ejecución —algunas risas se escucharon—. Aclarado el punto, puedes seguir, Fred.

Pero tuvo que esperar unos minutos, mientras las risas se controlaban.

—**Bien —dijo Ron—. Vamos, Harry, yo duermo en el...**

**De repente, Ron se puso de un color verdoso muy feo y clavó los ojos en la casa. Los otros tres se dieron la vuelta.**

**La señora Weasley iba por el corral espantando a las gallinas, y para tratarse de una mujer pequeña, rolliza y de rostro bondadoso, era sorprendente lo que podía parecerse a un tigre de enormes colmillos.**

—Discúlpeme, Molly —se sonrojó Harry, mientras Ginny lo veía resoplando—, quien habla ahí es mi pensamiento de doce años.

—Lo sé, hijo, tranquilo —sonrió Molly, con ternura en su mirada.

Ginny, sin embargo, no estaba tan contenta:

—Creo que te lo dije —le susurró a Harry al oído—, que si volvías a pensar que mi mamá es rolliza te ibas a ir a dormir al sofá, ¿cierto?

—Sí —le respondió también en susurros—, y que si me lo merecía, que al menos pudiera dormir en el sofá contigo.

Ginny negó, sonrió y le hizo señas a Fred para que siguiera.

—**¡Ah! —musitó Fred.**

—**¡Dios mío! —exclamó George.**

—Así, señoras y señores —dijo Freddie, intentando no reírse de su padre y tío—, es como uno se siente cuando la abuela Molly lo descubre en alguna broma.

Muchos de los más jóvenes asintieron, y Molly asintió con orgullo.

**La señora Weasley se paró delante de ellos, con las manos en las caderas, y paseó la mirada de uno a otro. Llevaba un delantal estampado de cuyo bolsillo sobresalía una varita mágica.**

—**Así que... —dijo.**

—**Buenos días, mamá —saludó George, poniendo lo que él consideraba que era una voz alegre y encantadora.**

—Que realmente era la voz de un muchacho aterrorizado —comentó Molly, mientras Fred, Ron y Harry asentían, pues era la misma sensación que habían tenido ese día.

—**¿Tenéis idea de lo preocupada que he estado? —preguntó la señora Weasley en un tono aterrador.**

—**Perdona, mamá, pero es que, mira, teníamos que…**

**Aunque los tres hijos de la señora Weasley eran más altos que su madre, se amilanaron cuando descargó su ira sobre ellos.**

—**¡Las camas vacías! ¡Ni una nota! El coche no estaba..., podíais haber tenido un accidente... Creía que me volvía loca, pero no os importa, ¿verdad?... Nunca, en toda mi vida... Ya veréis cuando llegue a casa vuestro padre, un disgusto como éste nunca me lo dieron Bill, ni Charlie, ni Percy...**

—**Percy, el prefecto perfecto —murmuró Fred.**

—Mala respuesta —comentó Neville, a lo que Fred respondió:

—No creas que no me lo hizo saber… Sí, aquí está —y tomando aire, hizo una muy fiel imitación de su madre:

—**¡PUES PODRÍAS SEGUIR SU EJEMPLO! —gritó la señora Weasley, dándole golpecitos en el pecho con el dedo—. Podríais haberos matado o podría haberos visto alguien, y vuestro padre haberse quedado sin trabajo por vuestra culpa...**

Las risas regresaron por unos minutos. Hasta Molly no pudo evitar reír, para después, levantarse y abrazar a su hijo. Cuando se separaron, ambos lloraban, aunque con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros.

**Les pareció que la reprimenda duraba horas. La señora Weasley enronqueció de tanto gritar y luego se plantó delante de Harry, que retrocedió asustado.**

—**Me alegro de verte, Harry, cielo —dijo—. Pasa a desayunar.**

—Típico —sonrió Ron—, mamá pierde la voz regañándonos a todos, pero a Harry le habla con la voz más suave que tiene.

—Y dudo que vaya a cambiar —le replicó Charlie, mientras sonreía.

**La señora Weasley se encaminó hacia la casa y Harry la siguió, después de dirigir una mirada azorada a Ron, que le respondió animándolo con un gesto de la cabeza.**

**La cocina era pequeña y todo en ella estaba bastante apretujado. En el medio había una mesa de madera que se veía muy restregada, con sillas alrededor. Harry se sentó tímidamente, mirando a todas partes. Era la primera vez que estaba en la casa de un mago.**

**El reloj de la pared de enfrente sólo tenía una manecilla y carecía de números. En el borde de la esfera había escritas cosas tales como **_**«Hora del té», «Hora de dar de comer a las gallinas» **_**y**_** «Te estás retrasando».**_** Sobre la repisa de la chimenea había unos libros en montones de tres, libros que tenían títulos como **_**La elaboración de queso mediante la magia, El encantamiento en la repostería**_** o **_**Por arte de magia: cómo preparar un banquete en un minuto**_**. Y, a menos que Harry hubiera escuchado mal, la vieja radio que había al lado del fregadero acababa de anunciar que a continuación emitirían el programa **_**«La hora de las brujas, con la popular cantante hechicera Celestina Warbeck».**_

—No, Harry —intervino Fleur, mientras Bill y Molly la veían— es lo más seguro… Ya me acostumbré a escucharla.

**La señora Weasley preparaba el desayuno sin poner demasiada atención en lo que hacía, y en el rato que tardó en freír las salchichas echó unas cuantas miradas de desaprobación a sus hijos. De vez en cuando murmuraba: «cómo se os pudo ocurrir» o «nunca lo hubiera creído».**

—**Tú no tienes la culpa, cielo —aseguró a Harry, echándole en el plato ocho o nueve salchichas—. Arthur y yo también hemos estado muy preocupados por ti. Anoche mismo estuvimos comentando que si Ron seguía sin tener noticias tuyas el viernes, iríamos a buscarte para traerte aquí. Pero —dijo mientras le servía tres huevos fritos— cualquiera podría haberos visto atravesar medio país volando en ese coche e infringiendo la ley…**

—Hijo —Lily volteó a ver a Harry sorprendida—, comías bastante, ¿verdad?

—Tenía que ayudarlo —dijo Molly, sonriendo tiernamente al ver a su yerno—, estaba tan flaco, se notaba que no estaba alimentándose bien.

—Yo creo que competía con Ron a ver quién comía más —comentó Hermione.

—No, imposible —reconoció Harry, levantando las manos—, creo que nadie come más que Ron.

—_Canuto, _por lo que he visto estos días —intervino James.

—Sin embargo, abuelo —dijo Lilu—, de nosotros quien más come es Al.

El aludido miró a su hermana con molestia, aunque después la abrazó con cariño.

**Entonces, como si fuera lo más natural, dio un golpecito con la varita mágica en el montón de platos sucios del fregadero, y éstos comenzaron a lavarse solos, produciendo un suave tintineo.**

—**¡Estaba nublado, mamá! —dijo Fred.**

—**¡No hables mientras comes! —le interrumpió la señora Weasley.**

—**¡Lo estaban matando de hambre, mamá! —dijo George.**

—**¡Cállate tú también! —atajó la señora Weasley, pero cuando se puso a cortar unas rebanadas de pan para Harry y a untarlas con mantequilla, la expresión se le enterneció.**

Fred se interrumpió al adelantarse en la lectura, sonrió mientras veía a Ginny, y retomó la narración:

**En aquel momento apareció en la cocina una personita bajita y pelirroja, que llevaba puesto un largo camisón y que, dando un grito, se volvió corriendo.**

Varios voltearon a ver a Ginny, quien se había sonrojado. Harry la abrazó, atrayéndola haca su pecho.

—**Es Ginny —dijo Ron a Harry en voz baja—, mi hermana. Se ha pasado el verano hablando de ti.**

—**Sí, debe de estar esperando que le firmes un autógrafo, Harry —dijo Fred con una sonrisa, pero se dio cuenta de que su madre lo miraba y hundió la vista en el plato sin decir ni una palabra más. No volvieron a hablar hasta que hubieron terminado todo lo que tenían en el plato, lo que les llevó poquísimo tiempo.**

—**Estoy que reviento —dijo Fred, bostezando y dejando finalmente el cuchillo y el tenedor—. Creo que me iré a la cama y…**

—_No lo creoooo… _—canturrearon varios de los más jóvenes, especialmente las chicas: Dom, Molls, Lilu, Lucy y Alisu, lo que provocó risas en la Sala.

—**De eso nada —interrumpió la señora Weasley—. Si te has pasado toda la noche por ahí, ha sido culpa tuya. Así que ahora vete a desgnomizar el jardín, que los gnomos se están volviendo a desmadrar.**

—**Pero, mamá...**

—**Y vosotros dos, id con él —dijo ella, mirando a Ron y Fred—. Tú sí puedes irte a la cama, cielo —dijo a Harry—. Tú no les pediste que te llevaran volando en ese maldito coche.**

—Típico castigo de la abuela Molly —admitió Teddy, siendo secundado por todos los más jóvenes que estaban relacionados a los Weasley—, trabajo en la casa.

**Pero Harry, que no tenía nada de sueño, dijo con presteza:**

—**Ayudaré a Ron, nunca he presenciado una desgnomización.**

—**Eres muy amable, cielo, pero es un trabajo aburrido —dijo la señora Weasley—. Pero veamos lo que Lockhart dice sobre el particular.**

Con la mención de Lockhart, varios de los mayores y del grupo de Harry gruñeron y resoplaron.

**Y cogió un pesado volumen de la repisa de la chimenea. George se quejó.**

—**Mamá, ya sabemos desgnomizar un jardín.**

**Harry echó una mirada a la cubierta del libro de la señora Weasley. Llevaba escritas en letras doradas de fantasía las palabras **_**«Gilderoy Lockhart: Guía de las plagas en el hogar».**_** Ocupaba casi toda la portada una fotografía de un mago muy guapo de pelo rubio ondulado y ojos azules y vivarachos.**

—¡Hey! —recordó James—, Lily, ¿ese no fue el tonto de Ravenclaw que intentó sonsacarte un beso en mi cara y mi presencia?

—Creo que sí, me parece la descripción.

—Sí —Sirius se rió mientras recordaba—, le hicimos una broma que fue memorable.

—¡Claro! —reconoció Remus, sonriendo—, le desaparecimos la ropa y tuvo que correr en calzoncillos por todo el castillo, con la piel que parecía un tigre, todo rayado.

McGonagall escondió su rostro en sus manos, para evitar que la vieran reír, mientras que Dumbledore recuperaba el brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

**Como todas las fotografías en el mundo de la magia, ésta también se movía: el mago, que Harry supuso que era Gilderoy Lockhart, guiñó un ojo a todos con descaro. La señora Weasley le sonrió abiertamente.**

—**Es muy bueno —dijo ella—, conoce al dedillo todas las plagas del hogar, es un libro estupendo...**

—**A mamá le gusta —dijo Fred, en voz baja pero bastante audible.**

—**No digas tonterías, Fred —dijo la señora Weasley, ruborizándose—. Muy bien, si crees que sabes más que Lockhart, ponte ya a ello; pero ¡ay de ti si queda un solo gnomo en el jardín cuando yo salga!**

—Bueno —reconoció, sonrojada—, creo que desde hace mucho no lo veo de la misma forma.

**Entre quejas y bostezos, los Weasley salieron arrastrando los pies, seguidos por Harry. El jardín era grande y a Harry le pareció que era exactamente como tenía que ser un jardín. A los Dursley no les habría gustado; estaba lleno de maleza y el césped necesitaba un recorte, pero había árboles de tronco nudoso junto a los muros, y en los arriates, plantas exuberantes que Harry no había visto nunca, y un gran estanque de agua verde lleno de ranas.**

—**Los **_**muggles**_** también tienen gnomos en sus jardines, ¿sabes?' —dijo Harry a Ron mientras atravesaban el césped.**

—**Sí, ya he visto esas cosas que ellos piensan que son gnomos —dijo Ron, inclinándose sobre una mata de peonías—. Como una especie de papás Noel gorditos con cañas de pescar...**

**Se oyó el ruido de un forcejeo, la peonía se sacudió y Ron se levantó, diciendo en tono grave:**

—**Esto es un gnomo.**

—**¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! —chillaba el gnomo.**

**Desde luego, no se parecía a papá Noel: era pequeño y de piel curtida, con una cabeza grande y huesuda, parecida a una patata. Ron lo sujetó con el brazo estirado, mientras el gnomo le daba patadas con sus fuertes piececitos. Ron lo cogió por los tobillos y lo puso cabeza abajo.**

—**Esto es lo que tienes que hacer —explicó. Levantó al gnomo en lo alto («¡suéltame!», decía éste) y comenzó a voltearlo como si fuera un lazo. Viendo el espanto en el rostro de Harry, Ron añadió—: No les duele. Pero los tienes que dejar muy mareados para que no puedan volver a encontrar su madriguera.**

**Entonces soltó al gnomo y éste salió volando por el aire y cayó en el campo que había al otro lado del seto, a unos siete metros, con un ruido sordo.**

—¡Qué pena, papá! —exclamó Hugo—, los que yo he lanzado han pasado de un tocón que está casi en los límites del bosquecillo

—**¡Da pena! —dijo Fred—. ¿Qué te apuestas a que lanzo el mío más allá de aquel tocón?**

—¡Exacto! —volvió a comentar Hugo—, y Rosie los llega más lejos todavía.

La aludida sonrió, sonrojándose.

**Harry aprendió enseguida que no había que sentir compasión por los gnomos y decidió lanzar al otro lado del seto al primer gnomo que capturase, pero éste, percibiendo su indecisión, le hundió sus afiladísimos dientes en un dedo, y le costó mucho trabajo sacudírselo...**

—**Caramba, Harry..., eso habrán sido casi veinte metros...**

**Pronto el aire se llenó de gnomos volando.**

—**Ya ves que no son muy listos —observó George, cogiendo cinco o seis gnomos a la vez—. En cuanto se enteran de que estamos desgnomizando, salen a curiosear. Ya deberían haber aprendido a quedarse escondidos en su sitio.**

**Al poco rato vieron que los gnomos que habían aterrizado en el campo, que eran muchos, empezaban a alejarse andando en grupos, con los hombros caídos.**

—**Volverán —dijo Ron, mientras contemplaban cómo se internaban los gnomos en el seto del otro lado del campo—. Les gusta este sitio... Papá es demasiado blando con ellos, porque piensa que son divertidos...**

—Siempre regresan —suspiró Molly, viendo a su esposo sonreír.

**En aquel momento se oyó la puerta principal de la casa.**

—**¡Ya ha llegado! —dijo George—. ¡Papá está en casa!**

**Y fueron corrieron a su encuentro. El señor Weasley estaba sentado en una silla de la cocina, con las gafas quitadas y los ojos cerrados. Era un hombre delgado, bastante calvo, pero el escaso pelo que le quedaba era tan rojo como el de sus hijos. Llevaba una larga túnica verde polvorienta y estropeada de viajar.**

—**¡Qué noche! —farfulló, cogiendo la tetera mientras los muchachos se sentaban a su alrededor—. Nueve redadas. ¡Nueve! Y el viejo Mundungus Fletcher intentó hacerme un maleficio cuando le volví la espalda.**

Harry gruñó al oír la mención de Mundungus, de quien todavía no había superado varios hechos relacionados a su labor dentro de la Orden.

**El señor Weasley tomó un largo sorbo de té y suspiró.**

—**¿Encontraste algo, papá? —preguntó Fred con interés.**

—**Sólo unas llaves que merman y una tetera que muerde —respondió el señor Weasley en un bostezo—. Han ocurrido, sin embargo, algunas cosas bastante feas que no afectaban a mi departamento. A Mortlake lo sacaron para interrogarle sobre unos hurones muy raros, pero eso incumbe al Comité de Encantamientos Experimentales, gracias a Dios.**

Con la mención de los "hurones muy raros", Harry, Ron y Neville voltearon a ver a Draco, quien frunció el ceño.

—**¿Para qué sirve que unas llaves encojan? —preguntó George.**

—**Para atormentar a los **_**muggles**_** —suspiró el señor Weasley—. Se les vende una llave que merma hasta hacerse diminuta para que no la puedan encontrar nunca cuando la necesitan... Naturalmente, es muy difícil dar con el culpable porque ningún **_**muggle**_** quiere admitir que sus llaves merman; siempre insisten en que las han perdido. ¡Jesús! No sé de lo que serían capaces para negar la existencia de la magia, aunque la tuvieran delante de los ojos... Pero no os creeríais las cosas que a nuestra gente le ha dado por encantar...**

—**¿COMO COCHES, POR EJEMPLO?**

Otra vez la fiera imitación de Fred de su propia madre arrancó risas en muchos en la Sala, y tanto Molly como Arthur se sonrojaron cuando recordaron esa discusión.

**La señora Weasley había aparecido blandiendo un atizador como si fuera una espada. El señor Weasley abrió los ojos de golpe y dirigió a su mujer una mirada de culpabilidad.**

—**¿Co-coches, Molly, cielo?**

—**Sí, Arthur, coches —dijo la señora Weasley, con los ojos brillándole—. Imagínate que un mago se compra un viejo coche oxidado y le dice a su mujer que quiere llevárselo para ver cómo funciona, cuando en realidad lo está encantando para que vuele.**

**El señor Weasley parpadeó.**

—**Bueno, querida, creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que no ha hecho nada en contra de la ley, aunque quizá debería haberle dicho la verdad a su mujer... Verás, existe una laguna jurídica... siempre y cuando él no utilice el coche para volar. El hecho de que el coche pueda volar no constituye en sí...**

—**¡Señor Weasley, ya se encargó personalmente de que existiera una laguna jurídica cuando usted redactó esa ley! —gritó la señora Weasley—. ¡Sólo para poder seguir jugando con todos esos cachivaches **_**muggles**_** que tienes en el cobertizo! Y, para que lo sepas, ¡Harry ha llegado esta mañana en ese coche en el que tú no volaste!**

—**¿Harry? —dijo el señor Weasley mirando a su esposa sin comprender—. ¿Qué Harry?**

**Al darse la vuelta, vio a Harry y se sobresaltó.**

—**¡Dios mío! ¿Es Harry Potter? Encantado de conocerte. Ron nos ha hablado mucho de ti...**

—Buen movimiento, papá —comentó George, sonriendo—, desviar la atención del problema.

Varios rieron mientras Fred intentaba retomar la lectura. Nuevamente hizo la voz de Molly para leer el nuevo reclamo:

—**¡Esta noche, tus hijos han ido volando en el coche hasta la casa de Harry y han vuelto! —gritó la señora Weasley—. ¿No tienes nada que comentar al respecto?**

—**¿Es verdad que hicisteis eso? —preguntó el señor Weasley, nervioso—. ¿Fue bien la cosa? Qui-quiero decir —titubeó, al ver que su esposa echaba chispas por los ojos—, que eso ha estado muy mal, muchachos, pero que muy mal...**

—**Dejémosles que lo arreglen entre ellos —dijo Ron a Harry en voz baja, al ver que su madre estaba a punto de estallar—. Venga, quiero enseñarte mi habitación.**

—Y los muy vivos —comento George— nos dejaron abandonados ahí mientras mama nos reclamaba.

—Yo les dije que estaba preocupado por Harry —aclaró Ron—, a ustedes fueron los que se les ocurrió ir a buscarlo.

—¿Y cómo supieron la dirección de la casa de los tíos? —preguntó Harry, al notar ese detalle.

—Porque papá nos había conseguido una copia de la amonestación —aclaró Fred—, y ahí aparecía la dirección.

—Después hicimos un hechizo localizador para que nos guiara a la dirección de tu casa —completó George.

—Es lo que los _muggles _llaman ahora un "direccionador GPS", o algo así —comentó Daisy—, mis padres lo tienen en sus teléfonos celulares.

Como pocos entendieron lo que la pequeña Dursley había dicho, siguieron atentos a la lectura.

**Salieron sigilosamente de la cocina y, siguiendo un estrecho pasadizo, llegaron a una escalera torcida que subía atravesando la casa en zigzag. En el tercer rellano había una puerta entornada. Antes de que se cerrara de un golpe, Harry pudo ver un instante un par de ojos castaños que estaban espiando.**

Fred volvió a levantar la vista, sonriendo, mientras fijaba su atención en Ginny, quien, sonrojándose, le hacía señas que siguiera leyendo.

—**Ginny —dijo Ron—. No sabes lo raro que es que se muestre así de tímida. Normalmente nunca se esconde.**

—_Eso es amooooorrr _—canturrearon algunos de los más jóvenes, causando risas en muchos. Dil, sobándose la panza, veía a los esposos Potter-Weasley y se los imaginaba a los 12 y 11 años tratando de establecer sus sentimientos.

**Subieron dos tramos más de escalera hasta llegar a una puerta con la pintura desconchada y una placa pequeña que decía **_**«Habitación de Ronald».**_

**Cuando Harry entró, con la cabeza casi tocando el techo inclinado, tuvo que cerrar un instante los ojos. Le pareció que entraba en un horno, porque casi todo en la habitación era de color naranja intenso: la colcha, las paredes, incluso el techo. Luego se dio cuenta de que Ron había cubierto prácticamente cada centímetro del viejo papel pintado con pósteres iguales en que se veía a un grupo de siete magos y brujas que llevaban túnicas de color naranja brillante, sostenían escobas en la mano y saludaban con entusiasmo.**

—Los _Chudley Cannons _—reconoció Hugo—, la sorpresa de la Liga de hace dos años al ganar la Copa de Inglaterra a los _Tushill Tornados. _

—Sí —exclamó Frankie, decepcionado—, esas semifinales fueron un desastre para los apostadores: Los _Cannons _destrozaron al _Puddlemere United, _y los _Tornados no_ tuvieron piedad con las _Arpías._

—No me lo recuerden —suspiró Ginny, derrotada—, fue el peor mes de mi vida.

—Toda una decepción —reflexionó Roxanne, secundada por la mayoría de las primas Weasley, quienes apoyaban al equipo de _sólo-mujeres._

—**¿Tu equipo de quidditch favorito? —le preguntó Harry.**

—**Los **_**Chudley Cannons**_** —confirmó Ron, señalando la colcha naranja, en la que había estampadas dos letras «C» gigantes y una bala de cañón saliendo disparada—. Van novenos en la liga.**

**Ron tenía los libros de magia del colegio amontonados desordenadamente en un rincón, junto a una pila de cómics que parecían pertenecer todos a la serie **_**Las aventuras de Martin Miggs, el «muggle» loco.**_** Su varita mágica estaba en el alféizar de la ventana, encima de una pecera llena de huevos de rana y al lado de **_**Scabbers**_**, la gorda rata gris de Ron, que dormitaba en la parte donde daba el sol.**

Varios gruñeron al oír la referencia al animago traidor.

**Harry echó un vistazo por la diminuta ventana, tras pisar involuntariamente una baraja de cartas autobarajables que se hallaba esparcida por el suelo. Abajo, en el campo, podía ver un grupo de gnomos que volvían a entrar de uno en uno, a hurtadillas, en el jardín de los Weasley a través del seto. Luego se volvió hacia Ron, que lo miraba con impaciencia, esperando que Harry emitiera su opinión.**

—**Es un poco pequeña —se apresuró a decir Ron—, a diferencia de la habitación que tenías en casa de los **_**muggles**_**. Además, justo aquí arriba está el espíritu del ático, que se pasa todo el tiempo golpeando las tuberías y gimiendo...**

**Pero Harry le dijo con una amplia sonrisa:**

—**Es la mejor casa que he visto nunca.**

**Ron se ruborizó hasta las orejas.**

Los aplausos se dejaron escuchar, haciendo llorar a Molly, quien se levantó y abrazó a Harry emocionada. Cuando se separaron, le dijo:

—Gracias, Harry.

—No, por favor —replicó Harry, sonriendo—, lo dije y aún lo digo, es la mejor casa que he visto nunca.

—Y después de los arreglos, está mucho mejor —mencionó Arthur, acercándose a Harry para abrazar a su esposa—, gracias a tu enorme corazón.

—Gracias por recibirlo —se apresuró a decir Lily, emocionada, mientras se acercaba con James—, gracias por darle el amor de familia que Petunia no quiso darle.

Las dos madres se abrazaron, provocando que nuevos aplausos se escucharan. Fred dejó el pergamino en el atril, quien desapareció por un instante. Cuando todos se sentaron, el atril se volvió a materializar, esta vez frente al señor Arthur, quien se mostró algo desconcertado al leer el título del capítulo.

* * *

_**Buenas noches desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Casi, Caaaaasi, pero no... Según la HLV son las 22:10, así que todavía es domingo, y puedo traerles el nuevo capítulo, la visión de Harry de la casa Weasley, _La Madriguera. _Gracias a quienes siguen, tienen favorito este relato y hasta lo comentan, como **lavida134 **(que ya se puso al día, menos mal, y bueno, ya veremos como lo toman), **Zero **(gracias a ti y a todos por estar pendiente, y sí, cada libro les va a dar un toque de locura), y **alejandro1295 **(disculpa, casi _se me va el tren, araña). **Salud y saludos!**_


	5. En Flourish y Blotts

**Harry Potter: Una lectura distinta, vol. 2**

Por _ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

* * *

**La Cámara de los Secretos **

**CAPÍTULO 4 **_**En**** Flourish y Blotts**_

Fred dejó el pergamino en el atril, quien desapareció por un instante. Cuando todos se sentaron, el atril se volvió a materializar, esta vez frente al señor Arthur, quien se mostró algo desconcertado al leer el título del capítulo.

—Este capítulo se llama _"En Flourish y Blotts"._

A la mención del nombre, Harry, Draco y Ginny se miraron sorprendidos. Ron, Molly y Arthur tardaron un poco más en reaccionar, pero fue Hermione la que aclaró todo:

—¿Ese no fue el día que nos encontramos en el Callejón Diagon con el papá de Draco?

—No sólo con él —recordó Draco.

—Bueno, comencemos —anunció Arthur, tratando de sonreír y de quitarle tensión al momento.

**La vida en La Madriguera no se parecía en nada a la de Privet Drive. Los Dursley lo querían todo limpio y ordenado; la casa de los Weasley estaba llena de sorpresas y cosas asombrosas. Harry se llevó un buen susto la primera vez que se miró en el espejo que había sobre la chimenea de la cocina, y el espejo le gritó: **_**«¡Vaya pinta! ¡Métete bien la camisa!»**_** El espíritu del ático aullaba y golpeaba las tuberías cada vez que le parecía que reinaba demasiada tranquilidad en la casa. Y las explosiones en el cuarto de Fred y George se consideraban completamente normales. Lo que Harry encontraba más raro en casa de Ron, sin embargo, no era el espejo parlante ni el espíritu que hacía ruidos, sino el hecho de que allí, al parecer, todos le querían.**

—Y aún te queremos, aunque eso lo sabes —admitió Molly, sonriendo, mientras los más jóvenes aplaudían.

**La señora Weasley se preocupaba por el estado de sus calcetines e intentaba hacerle comer cuatro raciones en cada comida. Al señor Weasley le gustaba que Harry se sentara a su lado en la mesa para someterlo a un interrogatorio sobre la vida con los **_**muggles**_**, y le preguntaba cómo funcionaban cosas tales como los enchufes o el servicio de correos.**

—**¡Fascinante! —decía, cuando Harry le explicaba cómo se usaba el teléfono—. Son ingeniosas de verdad, las cosas que inventan los **_**muggles**_** para apañárselas sin magia.**

—Recuerdo un día que me agarró, muy serio —comentó Harry, intentando no reírse—, me hizo sentarse a su lado, y me preguntó —y gesticulando como hacía Arthur cuando lo interrogaba, soltó—: "Harry, necesito que me digas con total exactitud, ¿cuál es la función exacta de un patito de hule?"

La mayoría de los presentes en la Sala soltaron la carcajada, mientras Arthur se sonrojaba y Molly, también avergonzada, negaba intentando no reír.

**Una mañana soleada, cuando llevaba más o menos una semana en La Madriguera, Harry les oyó hablar sobre Hogwarts. Cuando Ron y él bajaron a desayunar, encontraron al señor y la señora Weasley sentados con Ginny a la mesa de la cocina. Al ver a Harry, Ginny dio sin querer un golpe al cuenco de las gachas y éste se cayó al suelo con gran estrépito. Ginny solía tirar las cosas cada vez que Harry entraba en la habitación donde ella estaba. Se metió debajo de la mesa para recoger el cuenco y se levantó con la cara tan colorada y brillante como un tomate. Haciendo como que no lo había visto, Harry se sentó y cogió la tostada que le pasaba la señora Weasley.**

—_Eso es amooooorrrrr… _—volvieron a canturrear los más jóvenes, arrancando risas de varios y nuevos rubores en Ginny, quien recordaba con cariño esos momentos de amor platónico que sintió por Harry.

—**Han llegado cartas del colegio —dijo el señor Weasley entregando a Harry y a Ron dos sobres idénticos de pergamino amarillento, con la dirección escrita en tinta verde—. Dumbledore ya sabe que estás aquí, Harry; a ése no se le escapa una. También han llegado cartas para vosotros dos —añadió, al ver entrar tranquilamente a Fred y George, todavía en pijama.**

Varios rieron al imaginarse a los gemelos medio dormidos leyendo sus cartas de Hogwarts.

**Hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras leían las cartas. A Harry le indicaban que cogiera el tren a Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre, como de costumbre, en la estación de King's Cross. Se adjuntaba una lista de los libros de texto que necesitaría para el curso siguiente:**

_**Los estudiantes de segundo curso necesitarán:**_

—_**El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 2), Miranda Goshawk.**_

—_**Recreo con la «banshee», Gilderoy Lockhart.**_

—_**Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos, Gilderoy Lockhart.**_

—_**Vacaciones con las brujas, Gilderoy Lockhart.**_

—_**Recorridos con los trols, Gilderoy Lockhart.**_

—_**Viajes con los vampiros, Gilderoy Lockhart.**_

—_**Paseos con los hombres lobo, Gilderoy Lockhart.**_

—_**Un año con el Yeti, Gilderoy Lockhart.**_

Todos los que estuvieron en Hogwarts ese año emitieron sonoros gruñidos, que sorprendieron a sus padres o hijos. Incluso McGonagall y Flitwick sacudían su cabeza negando, mientras Snape respiraba sonoramente.

**Después de leer su lista, Fred echó un vistazo a la de Harry.**

—**¡También a ti te han mandado todos los libros de Lockhart! —exclamó—. El nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras debe de ser un fan suyo; apuesto a que es una bruja.**

—No, peor —comentó Neville, sombríamente.

**En ese instante, Fred vio que su madre lo miraba severamente, y trató de disimular untándose mermelada en el pan.**

—**Todos estos libros no resultarán baratos —observó George, mirando de reojo a sus padres—. De hecho, los libros de Lockhart son muy caros...**

—**Bueno, ya nos apañaremos —repuso la señora Weasley, aunque parecía preocupada—. Espero que a Ginny le puedan servir muchas de vuestras cosas.**

Todos los hermanos Weasley, junto a Harry y Hermione, voltearon a ver a Draco, quien sólo levantó los hombros y manos en un gesto de _"no iba a comentar nada". _Los más jóvenes se extrañaron por la actitud, y Lucy, preocupada, preguntó:

—¿Por qué ven a tío Draco así?

—Te explico, mi niña —le dijo Hermione—, Draco, como ya lo hemos hablado y leído, siempre se burlaba de tu tío Ron y de tu familia por ser de bajos recursos, y eso siempre generó roces e incluso peleas.

—¿Recuerdas, Lucy, la pelea en el juego de _quidditch _que duró menos de cinco minutos? —le preguntó Rose, apelando a su memoria fotográfica—, fue porque Draco insultó a papá y a tío Neville.

Con el gesto de entender de Lucy, continuó la lectura.

—**¿Es que ya vas a empezar en Hogwarts este curso? —preguntó Harry a Ginny. Ella asintió con la cabeza, enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del pelo, que era de color rojo encendido, y metió el codo en el plato de la mantequilla. Afortunadamente, el único que se dio cuenta fue Harry, porque Percy el hermano mayor de Ron, entraba en aquel preciso instante. Ya se había vestido y lucía la insignia de prefecto de Hogwarts en el chaleco de punto.**

—_Eso es amooooorrrrr… _—por tercera vez, los mismos canturrearon ese estribillo provocando la risa de muchos. Al calmarse, Frankie, casi al mismo tiempo que Sirius, dijo:

—Alerta de prefecto perfecto.

De pronto, una risa alegre se escuchó. Todos vieron a Lilu, quien señalaba a su mamá, y riendo intentaba decir:

—¡Mamá!... ¡Tú!... ¡Los codos!... ¡Mantequilla!...

—¿Qué pasó, Lu? —le preguntó JS, mientras que Al la veía extrañado, y tanto Harry como Ginny sonreían, colorados a más no poder. Rose sonrió al recordar:

—¡Claro! Hace dos días, cuando leímos lo del troll en Halloween, papá se burló de tía Ginny diciéndole que él no metía los codos en la mantequilla cuando veía a su amor platónico.

Eso provocó las carcajadas de los más jóvenes, incluyendo a una Lilu que tuvo que salir corriendo a los servicios. Luego que regresó y abrazó a una Ginny aún sonrojada, lo que provocó nuevas risitas, Arthur siguió leyendo:

—**Buenos días a todos —saludó Percy con voz segura—. Hace un hermoso día.**

**Se sentó en la única silla que quedaba, pero inmediatamente se levantó dando un brinco, y quitó del asiento un plumero gris medio desplumado. O al menos eso es lo que Harry pensó que era, hasta que vio que respiraba.**

—_**¡Errol!**_** —exclamó Ron, cogiendo a la maltratada lechuza y sacándole una carta que llevaba debajo del ala—. ¡Por fin! Aquí está la respuesta de Hermione. Le escribí contándole que te íbamos a rescatar de los Dursley.**

**Ron llevó a **_**Errol**_** hasta una percha que había junto a la puerta de atrás e intentó que se sostuviera en ella, pero **_**Errol**_** volvió a caerse, así que Ron lo dejó en el escurridero, exclamando en voz baja «¡Pobre!».**

—¡Pobrecito! —exclamó Lilu, y Ron sonrió al recordar a la vieja lechuza.

**Luego rasgó el sobre y leyó la carta de Hermione en voz alta.**

_**Querido Ron, y Harry, si estás ahí:**_

_**Espero que todo saliera bien y que Harry esté estupendamente, y que no hayas tenido que saltarte las normas para sacarlo, Ron, porque eso traería problemas también a Harry. He estado muy preocupada y, si Harry está bien, te ruego que me escribas lo antes posible para contármelo, aunque quizá sería mejor que usaras otra lechuza, porque creo que ésta no aguantará un viaje más.**_

_**Por supuesto, estoy muy atareada con los deberes escolares **_**(«¿Cómo puede ser?», se preguntó Ron horrorizado. «¡Si estamos en vacaciones!»),**_** y el próximo miércoles nos vamos a Londres a comprar los nuevos libros. ¿Por qué no quedamos en el callejón Diagon?**_

_**Contadme qué ha pasado en cuanto podáis. Un beso de**_

_**Hermione**_

—**Bueno, no estaría mal, podríamos ir también a comprar vuestro material —dijo la señora Weasley, comenzando a quitar las cosas de la mesa—. ¿Qué vais a hacer hoy?**

**Harry, Ron, Fred y George planeaban subir la colina hasta un pequeño prado que tenían los Weasley. Como estaba rodeado de árboles que lo protegían de las miradas indiscretas del pueblo que había abajo, allí podían practicar el **_**quidditch**_**, con tal de que tuvieran cuidado de no volar muy alto.**

**Aunque no podían usar verdaderas pelotas de **_**quidditch**_**, porque si se les escaparan y llegaran a sobrevolar el pueblo, la gente lo vería como un fenómeno de difícil explicación; en su lugar, se arrojaban manzanas. Se turnaban para montar en la **_**Nimbus 2.000**_** de Harry, que era con mucho la mejor escoba; a la vieja **_**Estrella Fugaz**_** de Ron incluso la adelantaban las mariposas.**

—Menos mal que podemos decir que todos tenemos escobas adecuadas para la competencia —comentó JS, pero al ver la mirada dura de Lilu, aún abrazada a Ginny, corrigió—, Bueno, menos Lilu.

—Y nosotros —recordó Frankie, señalándose a él mismo y a sus hermanos.

—Y yo —se incluyó Dylan en esa lista de quienes no tenían escobas de competencia.

—Las de nosotras no son tan malas —reflexionó Violet, mirando a su hermana—, ¿verdad, Daisy?

—No, porque nos las regaló el primo Harry, son como las de Al.

—Entonces son buenas, porque son _Saeta de Fuego Plus _—indicó el mencionado—. Creo que papá hizo un pedido para todos.

—No exageres, Al —le riñó Harry, aunque sonreía—, fueron la tuya, la de Rose, la de Hugo, y las de las mellizas de _Big D. _Sé que me falta contar a alguien, pero no recuerdo a quién...

—Mejor que no te acuerdes —interrumpió Ginny—. Papá, sigue leyendo, por favor —y en un susurro le dijo a Harry—: Recuerda que la otra es el regalo de Navidad de Lilu.

Harry afirmó silenciosamente, y Arthur aprovechó el silencio para seguir la lectura.

**Cinco minutos después se encontraban subiendo la colina, con las escobas al hombro. Habían preguntado a Percy si quería ir con ellos, pero les había dicho qué estaba ocupado. Harry sólo había visto a Percy a las horas de comer; el resto del tiempo lo pasaba encerrado en su cuarto.**

—**Me gustaría saber qué se lleva entre manos —dijo Fred, frunciendo el entrecejo—. No parece el mismo. Recibió los resultados de sus exámenes el día antes de que llegaras tú; tuvo doce M.H.B. y apenas se alegró.**

—**Matrículas de Honor en Brujería —explicó George, viendo la cara de incomprensión de Harry—. Bill también sacó doce. Si no nos andamos con cuidado, tendremos otro Premio Anual en la familia. Creo que no podría soportar la vergüenza.**

—Yo creo que es otra cosa —comentó Molls, ganándose una mirada extrañada de su papá. Enseguida el grupo de alborotadores volvieron a la carga:

—_Eso es amooooorrrr… _—lo que provocó nuevas risas en la sala.

**Bill era el mayor de los hermanos Weasley. Él y el segundo, Charlie, habían terminado ya en Hogwarts. Harry no había visto nunca a ninguno de los dos, pero sabía que Charlie estaba en Rumania estudiando a los dragones, y Bill en Egipto, trabajando para Gringotts, el banco de los magos.**

Ambos sonrieron, siendo abrazados por Fleur y Nadia, respectivamente.

—**No sé cómo se las van a arreglar papá y mamá para comprarnos todo lo que necesitamos este curso —dijo George después de una pausa—. ¡Cinco lotes de los libros de Lockhart! Y Ginny necesitará una túnica y una varita mágica, entre otras cosas.**

**Harry no decía nada. Se sentía un poco incómodo. En una cámara acorazada subterránea de Gringotts, en Londres, tenía guardada una pequeña fortuna que le habían dejado sus padres. Naturalmente, ese dinero sólo servía en el mundo mágico; no se podían utilizar galeones, sickles ni knuts en las tiendas muggles. A los Dursley nunca les había dicho una palabra sobre su cuenta bancaria en Gringotts. Y la verdad es que no creía que su aversión a todo lo relacionado con el mundo de la magia se hiciera extensiva a un buen montón de oro.**

—Y de verdad —dijo Harry, sonriendo—, les hubiera dado gustoso la mitad o más de esa bóveda como regalo, por todo el cariño que me dieron esos días.

—Y sabes que no te lo hubiéramos aceptado —replicó Molly—, porque a nosotros no nos importa el dinero o las riquezas, sino el amor y la alegría de estar en familia.

—Lo sé, pero un poco de ayuda no caería mal, ¿verdad?

—Sí, es verdad —admitió Arthur—, un poco de ayuda no cae mal, y la tuvimos a su momento, como bien sabes.

James y Lily miraron a su hijo extrañados, y éste les dijo:

—Seguro se narra más adelante, tranquilos.

**Al miércoles siguiente, la señora Weasley los despertó a todos temprano. Después de tomarse rápidamente media docena de emparedados de bacon cada uno, se pusieron las chaquetas y la señora Weasley, cogiendo una maceta de la repisa de la chimenea de la cocina, echó un vistazo dentro.**

—**Ya casi no nos queda, Arthur —dijo con un suspiro—. Tenemos que comprar un poco más... ¡bueno, los huéspedes primero! ¡Después de ti, Harry, cielo!**

**Y le ofreció la maceta. Harry vio que todos lo miraban.**

—**¿Qué... qué es lo que tengo que hacer? —tartamudeó.**

—Oh, oh —se incomodó Lily—, creo que nunca había viajado por las chimeneas.

—¡Cierto! —recordó James—, nunca había usado los polvos _Flú._

—**Él nunca ha viajado con polvos **_**flu**_** —dijo Ron de pronto—. Lo siento, Harry, no me acordaba.**

—**¿Nunca? —le preguntó el señor Weasley—. Pero ¿cómo llegaste al callejón Diagon el año pasado para comprar las cosas que necesitabas?**

—**En metro...**

—**¿De verdad? —inquirió interesado el señor Weasley—. ¿Había escaleras mecánicas? ¿Cómo son exactamente...?**

—**Ahora no, Arthur —le interrumpió la señora Weasley—. Los polvos **_**flu**_** son mucho más rápidos, pero la verdad es que si no los has usado nunca...**

—**Lo hará bien, mamá —dijo Fred—. Harry, primero míranos a nosotros —Cogió de la maceta un pellizco de aquellos polvos brillantes, se acercó al fuego y los arrojó a las llamas. Produciendo un estruendo atronador, las llamas se volvieron de color verde esmeralda y se hicieron más altas que Fred. Éste se metió en la chimenea, gritando: **_**«¡Al callejón Diagon!»**_**, y desapareció.**

—**Tienes que pronunciarlo claramente, cielo —dijo a Harry la señora Weasley, mientras George introducía la mano en la maceta—, y ten cuidado de salir por la chimenea correcta.**

—**¿Qué? —preguntó Harry nervioso, al tiempo que la hoguera volvía a tronar y se tragaba a George.**

—**Bueno, ya sabes, hay una cantidad tremenda de chimeneas de magos entre las que escoger, pero con tal de que pronuncies claro...**

—**Lo hará bien, Molly, no te apures —le dijo el señor Weasley, sirviéndose también polvos **_**flu**_**.**

—**Pero, querido, si Harry se perdiera, ¿cómo se lo íbamos a explicar a sus tíos?**

—**A ellos les daría igual —la tranquilizó Harry—. Si yo me perdiera aspirado por una chimenea, a Dudley le parecería una broma estupenda, así que no se preocupe por eso.**

—Quizás en aquel momento sí me hubiera parecido divertido —comentó Dudley, sorprendiendo a varios en la Sala—, ahorita no me parece extraño, porque la chimenea de mi casa está conectada a la red.

—**Bueno, está bien..., ve después de Arthur —dijo la señora Weasley—. Y cuando entres en el fuego, di adónde vas.**

—**Y mantén los codos pegados al cuerpo —le aconsejó Ron.**

—**Y los ojos cerrados —le dijo la señora Weasley—. El hollín...**

—**Y no te muevas —añadió Ron—. O podrías salir en una chimenea equivocada...**

—**Pero no te asustes y vayas a salir demasiado pronto. Espera a ver a Fred y George.**

—Apuesto a que lo hace mal —dijo Tonks, preocupada.

—No creo —saltó Sirius—, yo creo que mi _Cachorro _lo hace bien.

—Yo también creo que se equivoca de chimenea —reflexionó Remus—, tantas indicaciones lo van a poner nervioso.

Así se dieron unos dos minutos de apuestas, que JS y Freddie anotaron en un pergamino que la Sala les proporcionó.

**Haciendo un considerable esfuerzo para acordarse de todas estas cosas, Harry cogió un pellizco de polvos **_**flu**_** y se acercó al fuego. Respiró hondo, arrojó los polvos a las llamas y dio unos pasos hacia delante. El fuego se percibía como una brisa cálida. Abrió la boca y un montón de ceniza caliente se le metió en la boca.**

—**Ca-ca-llejón Diagon —dijo tosiendo.**

—Oh, oh —se angustió Lily. Presentía que Harry tendría problemas en esa primera excursión por las chimeneas.

**Le pareció que lo succionaban por el agujero de un enchufe gigante y que estaba girando a gran velocidad... El bramido era ensordecedor... Harry intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos, pero el remolino de llamas verdes lo mareaba... Algo duro lo golpeó en el codo, así que él se lo sujetó contra el cuerpo, sin dejar de dar vueltas y vueltas... Luego fue como si unas manos frías le pegaran bofetadas en la cara. A través de las gafas, con los ojos entornados, vio una borrosa sucesión de chimeneas y vislumbró imágenes de las salas que había al otro lado... Los emparedados de bacon se le revolvían en el estómago. Cerró los ojos de nuevo deseando que aquello cesara, y entonces... cayó de bruces sobre una fría piedra y las gafas se le rompieron.**

—¿Cuándo no? —recordó Hermione.

**Mareado, magullado y cubierto de hollín, se puso de pie con cuidado y se quitó las gafas rotas. Estaba completamente solo, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde. Lo único que sabía es que estaba en la chimenea de piedra de lo que parecía ser la tienda de un mago, apenas iluminada, pero no era probable que lo que vendían en ella se encontrara en la lista de Hogwarts.**

La tensión se instaló en la Sala. Los que habían apostado, aunque estaban callados, esperaban algún indicio para cobrar su apuesta.

**En un estante de cristal cercano había una mano cortada puesta sobre un cojín, una baraja de cartas manchada de sangre y un ojo de cristal que miraba fijamente. Unas máscaras de aspecto diabólico lanzaban miradas malévolas desde lo alto. Sobre el mostrador había una gran variedad de huesos humanos y del techo colgaban unos instrumentos herrumbrosos, llenos de pinchos. Y; lo que era peor, el oscuro callejón que Harry podía ver a través de la polvorienta luna del escaparate no podía ser el callejón Diagon.**

—Lo más seguro es que sea alguna tienda del Callejón Knockturn —admitió Sirius, derrotado, mientras pasaba tres galeones a Remus. James, Al y Louis también pagaron a Tonks, Lucy y Dom, respectivamente.

**Cuanto antes saliera de allí, mejor. Con la nariz aún dolorida por el topetazo, Harry se fue rápida y sigilosamente hacia la puerta, pero antes de que hubiera salvado la mitad de la distancia, aparecieron al otro lado del escaparate dos personas, y una de ellas era la última a la que Harry habría querido encontrarse en su situación: perdido, cubierto de hollín y con las gafas rotas. Era Draco Malfoy.**

—Es decir —recordó Draco, abriendo los ojos—, ¿tú estabas ahí _ese _día?

—Parece que sí —le respondió Harry en forma evasiva.

—Ya me parecía extraño haberte visto tan lleno de hollín.

—Dejemos que siga la lectura. Señor Arthur, por favor.

**Harry repasó apresuradamente con los ojos lo que había en la tienda y encontró a su izquierda un gran armario negro, se metió en él y cerró las puertas, dejando una pequeña rendija para echar un vistazo. Unos segundos más tarde sonó un timbre y Malfoy entró en la tienda.**

**El hombre que iba detrás de él no podía ser sino su padre. Tenía la misma cara pálida y puntiaguda, y los mismos ojos de un frío color gris. El señor Malfoy cruzó la tienda, mirando vagamente los artículos expuestos, y pulsó un timbre que había en el mostrador antes de volverse a su hijo y decirle:**

—**No toques nada, Draco.**

**Malfoy, que estaba mirando el ojo de cristal, le dijo:**

—**Creía que me ibas a comprar un regalo.**

—**Te dije que te compraría una escoba de carreras —le dijo su padre, tamborileando con los dedos en el mostrador.**

—**¿Y para qué la quiero si no estoy en el equipo de la casa? —preguntó Malfoy, enfurruñado—. Harry Potter tenía el año pasado una **_**Nimbus 2.000.**_** Y obtuvo un permiso especial de Dumbledore para poder jugar en el equipo de Gryffindor. Ni siquiera es muy bueno, sólo porque es famoso... Famoso por tener esa ridícula cicatriz en la frente...**

—_Celos, malditos celos… _—canturreó el coro de los bromistas, haciendo sonrosar a Draco y sonreír a varios otros en la sala.

**Malfoy se inclinó para examinar un estante lleno de calaveras.**

—**A todos les parece que Potter es muy inteligente sólo porque tiene esa maravillosa cicatriz en la frente y una escoba mágica...**

—**Me lo has dicho ya una docena de veces por lo menos —repuso su padre dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante—, y te quiero recordar que sería mucho más... prudente dar la impresión de que tú también lo admiras, porque en la clase todos lo ven como el héroe que hizo desaparecer al Señor Tenebroso... ¡Ah, señor Borgin!**

**Tras el mostrador había aparecido un hombre encorvado, alisándose el grasiento cabello.**

—**¡Señor Malfoy!, ¡qué placer verle de nuevo! —respondió el señor Borgin con una voz tan pegajosa como su cabello—. ¡Qué honor...! Y ha venido también el señor Malfoy hijo. Encantado. ¿En qué puedo servirles? Precisamente hoy puedo enseñarles, y a un precio muy razonable...**

—Hipócrita —gruñó Draco, sorprendiendo a varios en la Sala. Cuando se dio cuenta, aclaró—. Estaba adulándonos para ver que le compráramos algo.

—**Hoy no vengo a comprar, señor Borgin, sino a vender —dijo el padre de Malfoy.**

—**¿A vender? —La sonrisa desapareció gradualmente de la cara del señor Borgin.**

—**Usted habrá oído, por supuesto, que el ministro está preparando más redadas —empezó el padre de Malfoy, sacando un pergamino del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y desenrollándolo para que el señor Borgin lo leyera—. Tengo en casa algunos... artículos que podrían ponerme en un aprieto, si el Ministerio fuera a llamar a...**

**El señor Borgin se caló unas gafas y examinó la lista.**

—**Pero me imagino que el Ministerio no se atreverá a molestarle, señor.**

**El padre de Malfoy frunció los labios.**

—**Aún no me han visitado. El apellido Malfoy todavía inspira un poco de respeto, pero el Ministerio cada vez se entromete más. Incluso corren rumores sobre una nueva Ley de defensa de los **_**muggles**_**... Sin duda ese rastrero Arthur Weasley, ese defensor a ultranza de los **_**muggles**_**, anda detrás de todo esto...**

Varios gruñeron, especialmente los integrantes de la gran familia Weasley. Draco, con voz apesadumbrada, dijo:

—Por esas actitudes de Padre es que el poquito respeto que nuestro apellido inspiraba se perdió. Al menos estos años he tratado de limpiarlo un poco, y bueno, espero que comprendan que mucho de mi comportamiento era influencia de mi padre.

Aunque algunos de los Weasley lo seguían viendo mal encarado, se mantuvieron en silencio. Así Arthur siguió leyendo.

**Harry sintió que lo invadía la ira.**

—**Y, como ve, algunas de estas cosas podrían hacer que saliera a la luz...**

—**¿Puedo quedarme con esto? —interrumpió Draco, señalando la mano cortada que estaba sobre el cojín.**

—**¡Ah, la **_**Mano de la Gloria!**_** —dijo el señor Borgin, olvidando la lista del padre de Malfoy y encaminándose hacia donde estaba Draco—. ¡Si se introduce una vela entre los dedos, alumbrará las cosas sólo para el que la sostiene! ¡El mejor aliado de los ladrones y saqueadores! Su hijo tiene un gusto exquisito, señor.**

—Demasiado exquisito —soltó Astoria, provocando risitas en varios.

—**Espero que mi hijo llegue a ser algo más que un ladrón o un saqueador, Borgin —repuso fríamente el padre de Malfoy. Y el señor Borgin se apresuró a decir:**

—**No he pretendido ofenderle, señor, en absoluto...**

—**Aunque si no mejoran sus notas en el colegio —añadió el padre de Malfoy, aún más fríamente—, puede, claro está, que sólo sirva para eso.**

Algunas risas se escucharon en la Sala.

—**No es culpa mía —replicó Draco—. Todos los profesores tienen alumnos enchufados. Esa Hermione Granger misma...**

—No te quejes, Malfoy, que tú también eras un alumno enchufado, ¿o no? —la pregunta de Ron estaba dirigida directamente a Snape, quien lo miró con desprecio y replicó:

—Sigue la lectura, Arthur.

Lily negó, triste por la actitud de su antiguo amigo… _Parece que no cambió para nada, _reflexionaba la pelirroja.

—**Vergüenza debería darte que una chica que no viene de una familia de magos te supere en todos los exámenes —dijo el señor Malfoy bruscamente.**

—**¡Ja! —se le escapó a Harry por lo bajo, encantado de ver a Draco tan avergonzado y furioso.**

—¡En tu cara! —le soltó JS, señalando descaradamente a Draco, quien alzó la cara en actitud retadora.

—¡Jamie! ¡Ya! —reclamó Ginny. JS, aun sonriendo, se sentó.

—**En todas partes pasa lo mismo —dijo el señor Borgin, con su voz almibarada—. Cada vez tiene menos importancia pertenecer a una estirpe de magos.**

—**No para mí —repuso el señor Malfoy, resoplando de enfado.**

—**No, señor, ni para mí, señor —convino el señor Borgin, con una inclinación.**

—Hipócrita —volvió a gruñir Draco, aún humillado por la burla del hijo mayor de Harry.

—**En ese caso, quizá podamos volver a fijarnos en mi lista —dijo el señor Malfoy, lacónicamente—. Tengo un poco de prisa, Borgin, me esperan importantes asuntos que atender en otro lugar.**

**Se pusieron a regatear. Harry espiaba poniéndose cada vez más nervioso conforme Draco se acercaba a su escondite, curioseando los objetos que estaban a la venta. Se detuvo a examinar un rollo grande de cuerda de ahorcado y luego leyó, sonriendo, la tarjeta que estaba apoyada contra un magnífico collar de ópalos:**

_**Cuidado: no tocar, Collar embrujado.**_

_**Hasta la fecha se ha cobrado las vidas de diecinueve **_**muggles**_** que lo poseyeron.**_

—Me suena conocido —se extrañó Hermione, pero al instante se le iluminó el rostro. Ante la mirada interrogante de Harry y Ron, y sorprendida de Draco, sólo dijo—. Sexto año, Katie Bell.

—Cierto, cierto —afirmaron esposo y concuñado, dejando en la duda a los mayores y a los más jóvenes. Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape también habían hecho la asociación.

**Draco se volvió y reparó en el armario. Se dirigió hacia él, alargó la mano para coger la manilla...**

—**De acuerdo —dijo el señor Malfoy en el mostrador—. ¡Vamos, Draco!**

**Cuando Draco se volvió, Harry se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga.**

Varios suspiraron, después de haber retenido el aire en suspenso.

—**Que tenga un buen día, señor Borgin. Le espero en mi mansión mañana para recoger las cosas.**

**En cuanto se cerró la puerta, el señor Borgin abandonó sus modales afectados.**

—**Quédese los buenos días, señor Malfoy, y si es cierto lo que cuentan, usted no me ha vendido ni la mitad de lo que tiene oculto en su mansión.**

**Y se metió en la trastienda mascullando. Harry aguardó un minuto por si volvía, y luego, con el máximo sigilo, salió del armario y, pasando por delante de las estanterías de cristal, se fue de la tienda por la puerta delantera.**

—Ahora, a salir de ahí a toda carrera —sugirió Sirius—, estás en pleno Callejón Knockturn. Recuerdo las visitas que le hacía con mi _adorada madre._

Varios expresaron su temor con ruidos y exclamaciones susurradas.

**Sujetándose delante de la cara las gafas rotas, miró en torno. Había salido a un lúgubre callejón que parecía estar lleno de tiendas dedicadas a las artes oscuras. La que acababa de abandonar, Borgin y Burkes, parecía la más grande, pero enfrente había un horroroso escaparate con cabezas reducidas y, dos puertas más abajo, tenían expuesta en la calle una jaula plagada de arañas negras gigantes. Dos brujos de aspecto miserable lo miraban desde el umbral y murmuraban algo entre ellos. Harry se apartó asustado, procurando sujetarse bien las gafas y salir de allí lo antes posible.**

**Un letrero viejo de madera que colgaba en la calle sobre una tienda en la que vendían velas envenenadas, le indicó que estaba en el callejón Knockturn. Esto no le podía servir de gran ayuda, dado que Harry no había oído nunca el nombre de aquel callejón. Con la boca llena de cenizas, no debía de haber pronunciado claramente las palabras al salir de la chimenea de los Weasley.**

**Intentó tranquilizarse y pensar qué debía hacer.**

—**¿No estarás perdido, cariño? —le dijo una voz al oído, haciéndole dar un salto. Tenía ante él a una bruja decrépita que sostenía una bandeja de algo que se parecía horriblemente a uñas humanas enteras. Lo miraba de forma malévola, enseñando sus dientes sarrosos. Harry se echó atrás. **

Expresiones de asco se dejaron escuchar, y Dil intentó reprimir las ganas de vomitar respirando acompasadamente.

—**Estoy bien, gracias —respondió—. Yo sólo...**

—**¡HARRY! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?**

**El corazón de Harry dio un brinco, y la bruja también, con lo que se le cayeron al suelo casi todas las uñas que llevaba en la bandeja, y le echó una maldición mientras la mole de Hagrid, el guardián de Hogwarts, se acercaba con paso decidido y sus ojos de un negro azabache destellaban sobre la hirsuta barba.**

—¡Gracias a Merlín que llegaste, Hagrid! —exclamó Lily, mientras Dil, ante la nueva mención de las uñas, no pudo evitar salir corriendo al baño. Al oír las arcadas, Hannah corrió a ayudarla. Arthur esperó unos dos minutos, mientras regresaban. Dil, pálida para su tono de piel, se disculpó, tomó un vaso de agua y volvió a tomar asiento. Molly, diligente, le preguntó:

—¿Quieres tomarte un té, Dil?

—No, ahorita no, cuando termine el capítulo. Gracias de todas maneras.

—**¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry, con la voz ronca por la emoción—. Me perdí..., y los polvos **_**flu**_**...**

**Hagrid cogió a Harry por el pescuezo y le separó de la bruja, con lo que consiguió que a ésta le cayera la bandeja definitivamente al suelo. Los gritos de la bruja les siguieron a lo largo del retorcido callejón hasta que llegaron a un lugar iluminado por la luz del sol. Harry vio en la distancia un edificio que le resultaba conocido, de mármol blanco como la nieve: era el banco de Gringotts. Hagrid lo había conducido hasta el callejón Diagon.**

Sonaron nuevos aplausos en la Sala, mientras Hagrid sonreía.

—**¡No tienes remedio! —le dijo Hagrid de mala uva, sacudiéndole el hollín con tanto ímpetu que casi lo tira contra un barril de excrementos de dragón que había a la entrada de una farmacia—. Merodeando por el callejón Knockturn... No sé, Harry, es un mal sitio... Será mejor que nadie te vea por allí.**

—**Ya me di cuenta —dijo Harry, agachándose cuando Hagrid hizo ademán de volver a sacudirle el hollín—. Ya te he dicho que me había perdido. ¿Y tú, qué hacías?**

—Lo que dije —recalcó Harry—, pocos me creían.

—**Buscaba un repelente contra las babosas carnívoras —gruñó Hagrid—. Están echando a perder las berzas. ¿Estás solo?**

—**He venido con los Weasley, pero nos hemos separado —explicó Harry—. Tengo que buscarlos... Bajaron juntos por la calle.**

—**¿Por qué no has respondido a ninguna de mis cartas? —preguntó a Harry, que se veía obligado a trotar a su lado (tenía que dar tres pasos por cada zancada que Hagrid daba con sus grandes botas). Harry se lo explicó todo sobre **_**Dobby**_** y los Dursley.**

—**¡Condenados **_**muggles!**_** —gruñó Hagrid—. Si hubiera sabido...**

—Me imagino que nos terminaría de convertir en un zoológico en la casa —comentó Dudley, haciendo reír a sus hijas y a varios de los más jóvenes.

—**¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Aquí!**

**Harry vio a Hermione Granger en lo alto de las escaleras de Gringotts. Ella bajó corriendo a su encuentro, con su espesa cabellera castaña al viento.**

—**¿Qué les ha pasado a tus gafas? Hola, Hagrid. ¡Cuánto me alegro de volver a veros! ¿Vienes a Gringotts, Harry?**

—**Tan pronto como encuentre a los Weasley —respondió Harry.**

—**No tendréis que esperar mucho —dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa.**

**Harry y Hermione miraron alrededor. Corriendo por la abarrotada calle llegaban Ron, Fred, George, Percy y el señor Weasley.**

Se escucharon aplausos en la Sala, y los gemelos se levantaron a hacer reverencias, lo que provocó más alboroto.

—**Harry —dijo el señor Weasley jadeando—. Esperábamos que sólo te hubieras pasado una chimenea. —Se frotó su calva brillante—. Molly está desesperada..., ahora viene.**

—**¿Dónde has salido? —preguntó Ron.**

—**En el callejón Knockturn —respondió Harry con voz triste.**

—**¡Fenomenal! —exclamaron Fred y George a la vez.**

—**A nosotros nunca nos han dejado entrar —añadió Ron, con envidia.**

—**Y han hecho bien —gruñó Hagrid.**

—Es verdad, señor Weasley —ratificó McGonagall—, en ese callejón no hay nada bueno o de interés para los acá presentes.

La inflexión de voz usada por la profesora daba a entender que, en cualquier momento de la historia, una visita al Callejón Knockturn era totalmente inadecuada, por no decir peligrosa.

**La señora Weasley apareció en aquel momento a todo correr, agitando el bolso con una mano y sujetando a Ginny con la otra.**

—**¡Ay, Harry...! ¡Ay, cielo...! ¡Podías haber salido en cualquier parte!**

**Respirando aún con dificultad, sacó del bolso un cepillo grande para la ropa y se puso a quitarle a Harry el hollín con el que no había podido Hagrid. El señor Weasley le cogió las gafas, les dio un golpecito con la varita mágica y se las devolvió como nuevas.**

—Un encantamiento que aún me ha servido —comentó Harry—, y que, por supuesto tuve que enseñarle a Jamie y a Al, sobre todo después que comenzaron con el _quidditch._

—**Bueno, tengo que irme —dijo Hagrid, a quien la señora Weasley estaba estrujando la mano en ese instante **_**(«¡El callejón Knockturn! ¡Menos mal que usted lo ha encontrado, Hagrid!»,**_** le decía)—. ¡Os veré en Hogwarts! —dijo, y se alejó a zancadas, con su cabeza y sus hombros sobresaliendo en la concurrida calle.**

—**¿A que no adivináis a quién he visto en Borgin y Burkes? —preguntó Harry a Ron y Hermione mientras subían las escaleras de Gringotts—. A Malfoy y a su padre.**

—Típica reunión del "Trío de oro" —comentó Neville. Arthur sonrió al adelantarse en la lectura, mientras Harry aclaraba:

—No era tan secreta, recuerda que estábamos con el señor Arthur.

—**¿Y compró algo Lucius Malfoy? —preguntó el señor Weasley, con acritud.**

—**No, quería vender.**

—**Así que está preocupado —comentó el señor Weasley con satisfacción, a pesar de todo—. ¡Cómo me gustaría coger a Lucius Malfoy!**

—**Ten cuidado, Arthur —le dijo severamente la señora Weasley mientras entraban en el banco y un duende les hacía reverencias en la puerta—. Esa familia es peligrosa, no vayas a dar un paso en falso.**

—**¿Así que no crees que un servidor esté a la altura de Lucius Malfoy? —preguntó indignado el señor Weasley, pero en aquel momento se distrajo al ver a los padres de Hermione, que estaban ante el mostrador que se extendía a lo largo de todo el gran salón de mármol, esperando nerviosos a que su hija los presentara.**

—"De tal palo, tal astilla" —volvió a decir Lily, esta vez viendo a Ron y a su padre—, ambos Weasley buscando agarrar a ambos Malfoy.

—**¡Pero ustedes son **_**muggles!**_** —observó encantado el señor Weasley—. ¡Esto tenemos que celebrarlo con una copa! ¿Qué tienen ahí? ¡Ah, están cambiando dinero **_**muggle!**_** ¡Mira, Molly! —dijo, señalando emocionado el billete de diez libras esterlinas que el señor Granger tenía en la mano.**

Aún le brillaban los ojos a Arthur al leer ese encuentro, pues recordaba vívidamente lo que habían compartido, tanto los momentos agradables como los no tanto.

—**Nos veremos aquí luego —dijo Ron a Hermione, cuando otro duende de Gringotts se disponía a conducir a los Weasley y a Harry a las cámaras acorazadas donde se guardaba el dinero.**

**Para llegar a las cámaras tenían que subir en unos carros pequeños, conducidos por duendes, que circulaban velozmente sobre unos raíles en miniatura por los túneles que había debajo del banco. Harry disfrutó del vertiginoso descenso hasta la cámara acorazada de los Weasley, pero cuando la abrieron se sintió mal, mucho peor que en el callejón Knockturn. Dentro no había más que un montoncito de sickles de plata y un galeón de oro. La señora Weasley repasó los rincones de la cámara antes de echar todas las monedas en su bolso. Harry aún se sintió peor cuando llegaron a la suya. Intentó impedir que vieran el contenido metiendo a toda prisa en una bolsa de cuero unos puñados de monedas.**

—Creo que ni le prestamos atención a lo que había dentro de la cámara —recordó Ron, aunque Harry no le creía—. ¡En serio, Harry! ¿Tú crees que íbamos a estar pendientes de eso? ¿Cuántas veces lo hemos hablado?

—Está bien —aceptó Harry, derrotado.

**Cuando salieron a las escaleras de mármol, el grupo se separó. Percy musitó vagamente que necesitaba otra pluma. Fred y George habían visto a su amigo de Hogwarts, Lee Jordan. La señora Weasley y Ginny fueron a una tienda de túnicas de segunda mano. Y el señor Weasley insistía en invitar a los Granger a tomar algo en el _Caldero Chorreante._**

—**Nos veremos dentro de una hora en Flourish y Blotts para compraros los libros de texto —dijo la señora Weasley, yéndose con Ginny—. ¡Y no os acerquéis al callejón Knockturn! —gritó a los gemelos, que ya se alejaban.**

**Harry, Ron y Hermione pasearon por la tortuosa calle adoquinada. Las monedas de oro, plata y bronce que tintineaban alegremente en la bolsa dentro del bolsillo de Harry estaban pidiendo a gritos que se les diera uso, así que compró tres grandes helados de fresa y mantequilla de cacahuete, que devoraron con avidez mientras subían por el callejón, contemplando los fascinantes escaparates. Ron se quedó mirando un conjunto completo de túnicas de los jugadores del Chudley Cannons en el escaparate de **_**Artículos de calidad para el juego de quidditch,**_** hasta que Hermione se los llevó a rastras a la puerta de al lado, donde debían comprar tinta y pergamino. En la tienda de artículos de broma **_**Gambol y Japes **_**encontraron a Fred, George y Lee Jordan, que se estaban abasteciendo de las **_**«Fabulosas bengalas del doctor Filibuster, que no necesitan fuego porque se prenden con la humedad»,**_** y en una tienda muy pequeña de trastos usados, repleta de varitas rotas, balanzas de bronce torcidas y capas viejas llenas de manchas de pociones, encontraron a Percy, completamente absorto en la lectura de un libro aburridísimo que se titulaba **_**Prefectos que conquistaron el poder.**_

—**«Estudio sobre los prefectos de Hogwarts y sus trayectorias profesionales» —leyó Ron en voz alta de la contracubierta—. Suena fascinante...**

—**Marchaos —les dijo Percy de mal humor.**

—Aunque debo reconocer —comentó Percy, sonriendo levemente—, que sí, es un libro interesante. Después que comencé a trabajar en el Ministerio tuve la oportunidad de comprarlo…

—Sí, sí, está bien —interrumpió Ron—. Sigue, papá, por favor.

Percy se calló, pero vio a su hermano agriamente.

—**Desde luego, Percy es muy ambicioso, lo tiene todo planeado; quiere llegar a ministro de Magia... —dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione en voz baja, cuando salieron dejando allí a Percy.**

**Una hora después, se encaminaban a **_**Flourish y Blotts.**_** No eran, ni mucho menos, los únicos que iban a la librería. Al acercarse, vieron para su sorpresa a una multitud que se apretujaba en la puerta, tratando de entrar. El motivo de tal aglomeración lo proclamaba una gran pancarta colgada de las ventanas del primer piso:**

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**firmará hoy ejemplares de su autobiografía**_

_**EL ENCANTADOR**_

_**de 12.30 a 16.30 horas**_

—¡No! —exclamaron varios en la Sala, especialmente los que habían tenido la oportunidad de compartir con él. Los más jóvenes se extrañaban por esa actitud, pero sus miradas interrogantes no obtenían respuesta.

—**¡Podremos conocerle en persona! —chilló Hermione—. ¡Es el que ha escrito casi todos los libros de la lista!**

—¡Antes que me critiquen algo —interrumpió Hermione—, yo no sabía quién era realmente!, y creo que ninguno lo sabía hasta lo que ocurrió.

—Eso nos lo va a ir diciendo el cómo se fue dando el año —complementó Harry.

**La multitud estaba formada principalmente por brujas de la edad de la señora Weasley. En la puerta había un mago con aspecto abrumado, que decía:**

—**Por favor, señoras, tengan calma..., no empujen..., cuidado con los libros...**

**Harry, Ron y Hermione consiguieron al fin entrar. En el interior de la librería, una larga cola serpenteaba hasta el fondo, donde Gilderoy Lockhart estaba firmando libros. Cada uno cogió un ejemplar de **_**Recreo con la «banshee»**_** y se unieron con disimulo al grupo de los Weasley, que estaban en la cola junto con los padres de Hermione.**

—¡Ah! —exclamó Draco, con tono triunfante—, igual sí querían el autógrafo, ¿no?

—¿Y? —le espetó Ginny, mirándolo con furia. Ante el silencio tenso, Arthur siguió la lectura.

—**¡Qué bien, ya estáis aquí! —dijo la señora Weasley. Parecía que le faltaba el aliento, y se retocaba el cabello con las manos—. Enseguida nos tocará.**

**A medida que la cola avanzaba, podían ver mejor a Gilderoy Lockhart.**

**Estaba sentado a una mesa, rodeado de grandes fotografías con su rostro, fotografías en las que guiñaba un ojo y exhibía su deslumbrante dentadura. El Lockhart de carne y hueso vestía una túnica de color añil, que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos; llevaba su sombrero puntiagudo de mago desenfadadamente ladeado sobre el pelo ondulado.**

**Un hombre pequeño e irritable merodeaba por allí sacando fotos con una gran cámara negra que echaba humaredas de color púrpura a cada destello cegador del flash.**

—**Fuera de aquí —gruñó a Ron, retrocediendo para lograr una toma mejor—. Es para el diario _El Profeta._**

—**¡Vaya cosa! —exclamó Ron, frotándose el pie en el sitio en que el fotógrafo lo había pisado.**

—Y el dedo me estuvo doliendo hasta el día de ir al colegio —ratificó Ron, provocando sonrisas.

**Gilderoy Lockhart lo oyó y levantó la vista. Vio a Ron y luego a Harry, y se fijó en él. Entonces se levantó de un salto y gritó con rotundidad:**

—**¿No será ése Harry Potter?**

—No, es Harold Dursley —dijo Fred, provocando algunas risas.

—Y no te lo queremos presentar —completó George, lo que hizo que las risas fueran más extensas.

**La multitud se hizo a un lado, cuchicheando emocionada. Lockhart se dirigió hacia Harry y cogiéndolo del brazo lo llevó hacia delante. La multitud aplaudió. Harry se notaba la cara encendida cuando Lockhart le estrechó la mano ante el fotógrafo, que no paraba un segundo de sacar fotos, ahumando a los Weasley.**

—**Y ahora sonríe, Harry —le pidió Lockhart con su sonrisa deslumbrante—. Tú y yo juntos nos merecemos la primera página.**

**Cuando le soltó la mano, Harry tenía los dedos entumecidos. **

—De verdad, me tenía fastidiado —comentó Harry, provocando la sorpresa en James y en Snape—, y lo peor era que no me soltaba.

**Quiso volver con los Weasley, pero Lockhart le pasó el brazo por los hombros y lo retuvo a su lado.**

—**Señoras y caballeros —dijo en voz alta, pidiendo silencio con un gesto de la mano—. ¡Éste es un gran momento! ¡El momento ideal para que les anuncie algo que he mantenido hasta ahora en secreto! Cuando el joven Harry entró hoy en Flourish y Blotts, sólo pensaba comprar mi autobiografía, que estaré muy contento de regalarle. —La multitud aplaudió de nuevo—. Él no sabía —continuó Lockhart, zarandeando a Harry de tal forma que las gafas le resbalaron hasta la punta de la nariz— que en breve iba a recibir de mí mucho más que mi libro **_**El encantador**_**. Harry y sus compañeros de colegio contarán con mi presencia. ¡Sí, señoras y caballeros, tengo el gran placer y el orgullo de anunciarles que este mes de septiembre seré el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia!**

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron James, Sirius, Frank y la mayoría de los más jóvenes. Lily, preocupada, completó, sobre las protestas de varios en la sala:

—¡Albus! ¿Cómo pudieron contratar a _eso?_

—Bueno —trató de justificarse Dumbledore—, fue el candidato que encontramos; recuerda que esa cátedra estaba maldecida.

—Sí —complementó McGonagall, con tono de decepción—, el único que encontramos.

**La multitud aplaudió y vitoreó al mago, y Harry fue obsequiado con las obras completas de Gilderoy Lockhart. Tambaleándose un poco bajo el peso de los libros, logró abrirse camino desde la mesa de Gilderoy, en que se centraba la atención del público, hasta el fondo de la tienda, donde Ginny aguardaba junto a su caldero nuevo.**

—**Tenlos tú —le farfulló Harry, metiendo los libros en el caldero—. Yo compraré los míos...**

—Creo que fue mi primer regalo, ¿verdad? —le preguntó en un susurro. Ginny, sonrojada y sonriendo, le respondió:

—Sí, aunque hubiera preferido otro regalo, pero ese estuvo bien, para comenzar.

—**¿A que te gusta, eh, Potter? —dijo una voz que Harry no tuvo ninguna dificultad en reconocer. Se puso derecho y se encontró cara a cara con Draco Malfoy, que exhibía su habitual aire despectivo—. El famoso Harry Potter. Ni siquiera en una librería puedes dejar de ser el protagonista.**

—**¡Déjale en paz, él no lo ha buscado! —replicó Ginny. Era la primera vez que hablaba delante de Harry. Estaba fulminando a Malfoy con la mirada.**

Los hijos de Harry y Ginny aplaudieron y vitorearon a su mamá, quien se sonrojó, mientras los hermanos, comenzando por Ron, veían con mala cara a Draco.

—**¡Vaya, Potter, tienes novia! —dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras. Ginny se puso roja mientras Ron y Hermione se acercaban, con sendos montones de los libros de Lockhart.**

—**¡Ah, eres tú! —dijo Ron, mirando a Malfoy como se mira un chicle que se le ha pegado a uno en la suela del zapato—. ¿A que te sorprende ver aquí a Harry, eh?**

—Es que es sorprendente —indicó Ron— haber visto a Draco en alguna tienda que no fuera Madame Malkin.

Arthur frunció el ceño al adelantarse en la lectura. Draco, por su parte, no respondió a lo dicho por Ron.

—**No me sorprende tanto como verte a ti en una tienda, Weasley —replicó Malfoy—. Supongo que tus padres pasarán hambre durante un mes para pagarte esos libros.**

—¿Por qué nunca pudiste entender que eso no era problema tuyo, Malfoy?

Todos se sorprendieron al oír la voz de Astoria reclamar, mientras se levantaba del lado de Draco y se iba a la cocina. Se le oyó trastear unos segundos, y al parecer se dio cuenta que la lectura se había detenido, porque gritó:

—¡Sigan, sigan! ¡Le estoy preparando un té a Dil!

Arthur, luego de una señal de incertidumbre, siguió:

**Ron se puso tan rojo como Ginny. Dejó los libros en el caldero y se fue hacia Malfoy, pero Harry y Hermione lo agarraron de la chaqueta.**

—**¡Ron! —dijo el señor Weasley, abriéndose camino a duras penas con Fred y George—. ¿Qué haces? Vamos afuera, que aquí no se puede estar.**

—**Vaya, vaya..., ¡si es el mismísimo Arthur Weasley!**

**Era el padre de Draco. El señor Malfoy había cogido a su hijo por el hombro y miraba con la misma expresión de desprecio que él.**

—Para completar la escena —suspiró Alice, molesta.

—**Lucius —dijo el señor Weasley, saludándolo fríamente.**

—**Mucho trabajo en el Ministerio, me han dicho —comentó el señor Malfoy—. Todas esas redadas... Supongo que al menos te pagarán las horas extras, ¿no? —Se acercó al caldero de Ginny y sacó de entre los libros nuevos de Lockhart un ejemplar muy viejo y estropeado de la **_**Guía de transformación para principiantes—.**_** Es evidente que no —rectificó—. Querido amigo, ¿de qué sirve deshonrar el nombre de mago si ni siquiera te pagan bien por ello?**

—Eso no es problema suyo, ¡otro más! —explotó Dom, cruzándose de brazos, mientras Rose miraba a Scorpius con esa mirada de _Menos mal que tú no eres así._

**El señor Weasley se puso aún más rojo que Ron y Ginny.**

—**Tenemos una idea diferente de qué es lo que deshonra el nombre de mago, Malfoy —contestó.**

—¡Así es, abuelo! —Exclamó Hugo, batiendo los puños, mientras los demás nietos aplaudían.

—**Es evidente —dijo Malfoy, mirando de reojo a los padres de Hermione, que lo miraban con aprensión—, por las compañías que frecuentas, Weasley... Creía que ya no podías caer más bajo.**

**Entonces el caldero de Ginny saltó por los aires con un estruendo metálico; el señor Weasley se había lanzado sobre el señor Malfoy, y éste fue a dar de espaldas contra un estante. Docenas de pesados libros de conjuros les cayeron sobre la cabeza. Fred y George gritaban: **_**«¡Dale, papá!»,**_** y la señora Weasley exclamaba: **_**«¡No, Arthur, no!»**_** La multitud retrocedió en desbandada, derribando a su vez otros estantes.**

—¡Pelea! ¡pelea! ¡pelea! —coreaban los más jóvenes, mientras aplaudían. Harry, Ron y Hermione aprovecharon para cruzar una mirada de aceptación. _Fue en ese instante._

—**¡Caballeros, por favor, por favor! —gritó un empleado. Y luego, más alto que las otras voces, se oyó:**

—**¡Basta ya, caballeros, basta ya!**

**Hagrid vadeaba el río de libros para acercarse a ellos. En un instante, separó a Weasley y Malfoy. El primero tenía un labio partido, y al segundo, una **_**Enciclopedia de setas no comestibles **_**le había dado en un ojo. Malfoy todavía sujetaba en la mano el viejo libro sobre transformación. Se lo entregó a Ginny, con la maldad brillándole en los ojos.**

—**Toma, niña, ten tu libro, que tu padre no tiene nada mejor que darte.**

—Momento, señor Arthur —llamó la atención Harry, para luego indicar—, tomen en cuenta ese detalle, especialmente tú, Ginny.

—¿Qué el señor Malfoy todavía tenía el viejo libro de transformación en la mano? —preguntó Rose—, ¿y que después fue que se lo dio a la tía Ginny?

—Exacto. Creo que es crucial para entender mucho de este año. Siga, señor Arthur.

**Librándose de Hagrid, que lo agarraba del brazo, hizo una seña a Draco y salieron de la librería.**

—**No debería hacerle caso, Arthur —dijo Hagrid, ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo y a ponerse bien la túnica—. En esa familia están podridos hasta las entrañas, lo sabe todo el mundo. Son una mala raza. Vamos, salgamos de aquí.**

—Bueno —aclaró Scorp—, estoy tratando que esa mala impresión acerca de los Malfoy cambie.

—Yo también —admitió Draco, a regañadientes—, yo también.

**Dio la impresión de que el empleado quería impedirles la salida, pero a Hagrid apenas le llegaba a la cintura, y se lo pensó mejor. Se apresuraron a salir a la calle. Los padres de Hermione todavía temblaban del susto y la señora Weasley, que iba a su lado, estaba furiosa.**

—**¡Qué buen ejemplo para tus hijos..., peleando en público! ¿Que habrá pensado Gilderoy Lockhart?**

—**Estaba encantado —repuso Fred—. ¿No le oísteis cuando salíamos de la librería? Le preguntaba al tío ese de **_**El Profeta**_** si podría incluir la pelea en el reportaje. Decía que todo era publicidad.**

**Los ánimos ya se habían calmado cuando el grupo llegó a la chimenea del _Caldero Chorreante,_ donde Harry, los Weasley y todo lo que habían comprado volvieron a La Madriguera utilizando los polvos flu. Antes se despidieron de los Granger, que abandonaron el bar por la otra puerta, hacia la calle **_**muggle**_** que había al otro lado. El señor Weasley iba a preguntarles cómo funcionaban las paradas de autobús, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio la cara que ponía su mujer.**

—¡Ya va! —interrumpió Frankie sonriendo—, ¿Cómo que ninguno pagó los libros?

—¡Hey! —intentó recordar Ron—, yo creo que no, ¿verdad?

—No —sonrió Hermione—, ninguno de nosotros pagamos esos libros, porque con el susto de la pelea y que Hagrid nos sacó a todos de la tienda, se nos pasó pagar.

Los más jóvenes se rieron a mandíbula batiente recordando la pelea, aunque Draco recordaba que su padre estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera terminaron de hacer las compras, sino que inmediatamente delante de la librería se _desaparecieron _rumbo a la Mansión Malfoy.

**Harry se quitó las gafas y se las guardó en el bolsillo antes de utilizar los polvos flu. Decididamente, aquél no era su medio de transporte favorito.**

—Te comprendo, hijo —le comentó James—, a mí tampoco me gusta. Lo uso, o usaba, por compromiso, pero siempre preferí la aparición o las escobas.

—Sobre todo las escobas —reconoció Lily.

—Acá terminó el capítulo —indicó Arthur mientras colocaba el pergamino en el atril, el cual se desplazó hasta colocarse delante de la profesora Sprout, quien al ver el título sonrió, vio a Remus, y tomó aire.

* * *

_**Buenas noches desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Otra semana en la que toca publicar mucho más tarde de lo usual, debido a compromisos personales (tres proyectos de trabajos de grado de Psicología y la misa de la patrona del pueblo y parroquia de San Diego de Alcalá y Candelaria, ofrecida por el Seminario "Nuestra Señora del Socorro", vecinos del pueblo. Pero ya estamos acá, en uno de los capítulos que más me gustan de este libro, por la constante "acción" y tensión que se vive... Saludos, como siempre, para todos los lectores, seguidores, fanáticos y comentaristas de esta aventura, especialmente a **lavida134 **(Bienvenida de regreso! Ah, buena pregunta, vale... y Draco, al menos en la Sala, no se salvó de la reclamadera), **Zero **(Sí, realmente los va a volver locos... jejejeje. Gracias a tí por estar, igual que los demás) y **alejandro1295 **(Si, se revela cómo funcionan, pero todavía no cómo se hacen; y sí, realmente los va a volver locos)... Espero recuperar el horario de publicación la semana que viene, pero cuenten con algo: **no va a pasar un domingo sin publicar hasta que les avise, sí que tranquilos... _Salud y saludos!_**


	6. El sauce boxeador

**Harry Potter: Una lectura distinta, vol. 2**

Por _ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

* * *

**La Cámara de los Secretos **

**CAPÍTULO 5: **_**El sauce boxeador**_

—Acá terminó el capítulo —indicó Arthur mientras colocaba el pergamino en el atril, el cual se desplazó hasta colocarse delante de la profesora Sprout, quien al ver el título sonrió, vio a Remus, y tomó aire.

—Bien, este capítulo se llama _"El Sauce Boxeador"_

De inmediato Harry, Ron, Snape y McGonagall se cruzaron miradas entre preocupadas e intrigantes, mientras que el resto, especialmente los más jóvenes, murmuraban entre ellos preguntándose qué tendría que ver el venerable árbol guardián de Hogwarts en el libro. Los contemporáneos de Harry recordaban las historias que habían llegado a escuchar sobre lo ocurrido ese día, pero no comentaron nada, sino que dejaron que la profesora Sprout comenzara a leer.

**El final del verano llegó más rápido de lo que Harry habría querido. Estaba deseando volver a Hogwarts, pero por otro lado, el mes que había pasado en _La Madriguera_ había sido el más feliz de su vida. Le resultaba difícil no sentir envidia de Ron cuando pensaba en los Dursley y en la bienvenida que le darían cuando volviera a Privet Drive.**

**La última noche, la señora Weasley hizo aparecer, por medio de un conjuro, una cena suntuosa que incluía todos los manjares favoritos de Harry y que terminó con un suculento pudín de melaza. Fred y George redondearon la noche con una exhibición de las **_**bengalas del doctor Filibuster,**_** y llenaron la cocina con chispas azules y rojas que rebotaban del techo a las paredes durante al menos media hora. Después de esto, llegó el momento de tomar una última taza de chocolate caliente e ir a la cama.**

—Típico banquete de fin de vacaciones en la casa de la abuela Molly —recordó Lucy, sonriendo, mientras Scorp y Rose, tomados de la mano, asentían—. Es tradicional, y el de este año fue muy especial.

—Sí —comentó JS, sonriendo tontamente—, fue el primero en el que las primas _florecitas _nos acompañaron.

James, Sirius y Remus volvieron a fruncir las cejas, notando la forma en que el mayor de los Potter Weasley miraba a Daisy.

**A la mañana siguiente, les llevó mucho rato ponerse en marcha. Se levantaron con el canto del gallo, pero parecía que quedaban muchas cosas por preparar. La señora Weasley, de mal humor, iba de aquí para allá como una exhalación, buscando tan pronto unos calcetines como una pluma. Algunos chocaban en las escaleras, medio vestidos, sosteniendo en la mano un trozo de tostada, y el señor Weasley, al llevar el baúl de Ginny al coche a través del patio, casi se rompe el cuello cuando tropezó con una gallina despistada.**

—Eso es normal —comentó Hugo, riéndose—, ahora pasa en cada casa.

—Sí —suspiró Molly, al borde de las lágrimas—, extraño esos días en que los tenía que arrear para que todo estuviera listo.

**A Harry no le entraba en la cabeza que ocho personas, seis baúles grandes, dos lechuzas y una rata pudieran caber en un pequeño Ford **_**Anglia**_**. **

**Claro que no había contado con las prestaciones especiales que le había añadido el señor Weasley.**

—**No le digas a Molly ni media palabra —susurró a Harry al abrir el maletero y enseñarle cómo lo había ensanchado mágicamente para que pudieran caber los baúles con toda facilidad.**

Algunas risas, especialmente de los más jóvenes, se dejaron escuchar.

—No sé por qué me recuerda al _Focus _de mi papá —soltó Lilu.

—Bueno —matizó Harry—, ese carro es más grande que el _Anglia, _el maletero es grande.

Otro juego de risas contenidas se escucharon antes que la profesora Sprout siguiera leyendo.

**Cuando por fin estuvieron todos en el coche, la señora Weasley echó un vistazo al asiento trasero, en el que Harry, Ron, Fred, George y Percy estaban confortablemente sentados, unos al lado de otros, y dijo:**

—**Los _muggles_ saben más de lo que parece, ¿verdad? —Ella y Ginny iban en el asiento delantero, que había sido alargado hasta tal punto que parecía un banco del parque—. Quiero decir que desde fuera uno nunca diría que el coche es tan espacioso, ¿verdad?**

Más risas se dejaron oir, mientras Molly veía con amorosa suspicacia a su esposo.

**El señor Weasley arrancó el coche y salieron del patio. Harry se volvió para echar una última mirada a la casa. Apenas le había dado tiempo a preguntarse cuándo volvería a verla, cuando tuvieron que dar la vuelta, porque a George se le había olvidado su caja de **_**bengalas del doctor Filibuster.**_** Cinco minutos después, el coche tuvo que detenerse en el corral para que Fred pudiera entrar a coger su escoba. Y cuando ya estaban en la autopista, Ginny gritó que se había olvidado su diario y tuvieron que retroceder otra vez. Cuando Ginny subió al coche, después de recoger el diario, llevaban muchísimo retraso y los ánimos estaban alterados.**

—Por supuesto —exclamó Ron—, estábamos de un olvidadizo tremendo.

Ante la pregunta silenciosa, Ginny se acercó a Harry y le susurró:

—Ojalá hubiera sido el diario de Tom, pero no, era mi diario personal, que me había regalado Hermione como agenda organizadora.

**El señor Weasley miró primero su reloj y luego a su mujer.**

—**Molly, querida...**

—**No, Arthur.**

—**Nadie nos vería. Este botón de aquí es un accionador de invisibilidad que he instalado. Ascenderíamos en el aire, luego volaríamos por encima de las nubes y llegaríamos en diez minutos. Nadie se daría cuenta...**

—**He dicho que no, Arthur, no a plena luz del día.**

**Llegaron a Kings Cross a las once menos cuarto. **

—Vaya —exclamó James—, con el tiempo justo.

—Realmente —ratificó Sirius, ante el gesto de acuerdo de muchos en la sala.

**El señor Weasley cruzó la calle a toda pastilla para hacerse con unos carritos para cargar los baúles, y entraron todos corriendo en la estación. Harry ya había cogido el expreso de Hogwarts el año anterior. La dificultad estaba en llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos, que no era visible para los ojos de los **_**muggles**_**. Lo que había que hacer era atravesar caminando la gruesa barrera que separaba el andén nueve del diez. No era doloroso, pero había que hacerlo con cuidado para que ningún **_**muggle**_** notara la desaparición.**

—**Percy primero —dijo la señora Weasley, mirando con inquietud el reloj que había en lo alto, que indicaba que sólo tenían cinco minutos para desaparecer disimuladamente a través de la barrera.**

Algunos ruidos de tensión matizaban la narración de la profesora Sprout.

**Percy avanzó deprisa y desapareció. A continuación fue el señor Weasley. Lo siguieron Fred y George.**

—**Yo pasaré con Ginny, y vosotros dos nos siguen —dijo la señora Weasley a Harry y Ron, cogiendo a Ginny de la mano y empezando a caminar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaban.**

—**Vamos juntos, sólo nos queda un minuto —dijo Ron a Harry. Harry se aseguró de que la jaula de **_**Hedwig**_** estuviera bien sujeta encima del baúl, y empujó el carrito contra la barrera. No le daba miedo; era mucho más seguro que usar los polvos **_**flu**_**. Se inclinaron sobre la barra de sus carritos y se encaminaron con determinación hacia la barrera, cogiendo velocidad. A un metro de la barrera, empezaron a correr y...**

**¡PATAPUM!**

Algunos, como los más jóvenes, se alarmaron con el ruido que hizo la profesora Sprout, y miraron inquisidoramente a Harry y Ron, quienes, en un gesto simultáneo, señalaron el atril.

**Los dos carritos chocaron contra la barrera y rebotaron. El baúl de Ron saltó y se estrelló contra el suelo con gran estruendo, Harry se cayó y la jaula de **_**Hedwig**_**, al dar en el suelo, rebotó y salió rodando, con la lechuza dentro dando unos terribles chillidos. Todo el mundo los miraba, y un guardia que había allí cerca les gritó:**

—**¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo?**

—**He perdido el control del carrito —dijo Harry entre jadeos, sujetándose las costillas mientras se levantaba. Ron salió corriendo detrás de la jaula de **_**Hedwig**_**, que estaba provocando tal escena que la multitud hacía comentarios sobre la crueldad con los animales—. ¿Por qué no hemos podido pasar? —preguntó Harry a Ron.**

—Lo mismo me pregunto yo —interrumpió Sirius, a lo que Harry sólo respondió:

—A su debido tempo lo sabrás, padrino.

Un gesto de derrota mal disimulado, y un golpecito de Lily a su compadre, permitieron seguir la lectura.

—**Ni idea.**

**Ron miró furioso a su alrededor. Una docena de curiosos todavía los estaban mirando.**

—**Vamos a perder el tren —se quejó—. No comprendo por qué se nos ha cerrado el paso.**

**Harry miró el reloj gigante de la estación y sintió náuseas en el estómago.**

**Diez segundos..., nueve segundos... Avanzó con el carrito, con cuidado, hasta que llegó a la barrera, y empujó a continuación con todas sus fuerzas. La barrera permaneció allí, infranqueable.**

—Y con lo estrictamente puntual que es el Expreso —recordó Charlie.

**Tres segundos..., dos segundos..., un segundo...**

—**Ha partido —dijo Ron, atónito—. El tren ya ha partido. ¿Qué pasará si mis padres no pueden volver a recogernos? ¿Tienes algo de dinero **_**muggle?**_

**Harry soltó una risa irónica.**

Una risa similar se oyó en la Sala, mientras Dudley era el blanco de varias miradas agresivas.

—**Hace seis años que los Dursley no me dan la paga semanal.**

**Ron pegó la cabeza a la fría barrera.**

—**No oigo nada —dijo preocupado—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No sé cuánto tardarán mis padres en volver por nosotros.**

**Echaron un vistazo a la estación. La gente todavía los miraba, principalmente a causa de los alaridos incesantes de **_**Hedwig**_**.**

—Pobre lechuza —comentó Nadia, recogiendo el sentir de muchas en la Sala.

—**A lo mejor tendríamos que ir al coche y esperar allí —dijo Harry—. Estamos llamando demasiado la aten...**

—**¡Harry! —dijo Ron, con los ojos refulgentes—. ¡El coche!**

—**¿Qué pasa con él?**

—**¡Podemos llegar a Hogwarts volando!**

—**Pero yo creía...**

—**Estamos en un apuro, ¿verdad? Y tenemos que llegar al colegio, ¿verdad? E incluso a los magos menores de edad se les permite hacer uso de la magia si se trata de una verdadera emergencia, sección decimonovena o algo así de la Restricción sobre Chismes...**

—No es precisamente esa sección… —comentó Percy, pero cuando iba a seguir disertando, Molly le interrumpió:

—O sea que sí fue tu idea, Ronald Billius.

—Bueno… —Ron había palidecido. Molly sólo encogió los hombros y dijo:

—Ya qué más, fue hace tanto tiempo…

**El pánico que sentía Harry se convirtió de repente en emoción.**

Lily le dio un zape a James en el hombro, al tiempo que le decía:

—Ahí están otra vez tus genes merodeadores.

Sirius, Remus y los nuevos Merodeadores, junto a los gemelos, sonreían ante la escena, especialmente por la cara de James.

—**¿Sabes hacerlo volar?**

—**Por supuesto —dijo Ron, dirigiendo su carrito hacia la salida—. Venga, vamos, si nos damos prisa podremos seguir al expreso de Hogwarts.**

**Y abriéndose paso a través de la multitud de **_**muggles**_** curiosos, salieron de la estación y regresaron a la calle lateral donde habían aparcado el viejo Ford **_**Anglia**_**. Ron abrió el gran maletero con unos golpes de varita mágica. Metieron dentro los baúles, dejaron a **_**Hedwig**_** en el asiento de atrás y se acomodaron delante.**

—Definitivamente la emoción le ganó al raciocinio en ustedes dos —comentó la profesora McGonagall, mientras pasaba su mirada de Harry a Ron y viceversa. Los aludidos sólo encogieron los hombros.

—**Comprueba que no nos ve nadie —le pidió Ron, arrancando el coche con otro golpe de varita. Harry sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla; el tráfico retumbaba por la avenida que tenían delante, pero su calle estaba despejada.**

—**Vía libre —dijo Harry. Ron pulsó un diminuto botón plateado que había en el salpicadero y el coche desapareció con ellos. Harry notaba el asiento vibrar debajo de él, oía el motor, sentía sus propias manos en las rodillas y las gafas en la nariz, pero, a juzgar por lo que veía, se había convertido en un par de ojos que flotaban a un metro del suelo en una lúgubre calle llena de coches aparcados.**

—Parece que el activador de invisibilidad funcionaba bien —comentó Arthur, ante la mirada reprobatoria de su esposa, varios profesores e incluso de Lily. Mientras, los más jóvenes, especialmente los Nuevos Merodeadores, escuchaban extasiados la narración, imaginándose la escena.

—**¡En marcha! —dijo a su lado la voz de Ron. Fue como si el pavimento y los sucios edificios que había a cada lado empezaran a caer y se perdieran de vista al ascender el coche; al cabo de unos segundos, tenían todo Londres bajo sus pies, impresionante y neblinoso. Entonces se oyó un ligero estallido y reaparecieron el coche, Ron y Harry. **

—**¡Vaya! —dijo Ron, pulsando el botón del accionador de invisibilidad—. Se ha estropeado.**

—¡Diantres! —exclamó Arthur, mientras Snape, imperturbable, seguía la narración con un leve levantamiento de la ceja derecha.

**Los dos se pusieron a darle golpes. El coche desapareció, pero luego empezó a aparecer y desaparecer de forma intermitente.**

—**¡Agárrate! —gritó Ron, y apretó el acelerador. Como una bala, penetraron en las nubes algodonosas y todo se volvió neblinoso y gris.**

—**¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Harry, pestañeando ante la masa compacta de nubes que los rodeaba por todos lados.**

—**Tendríamos que ver el tren para saber qué dirección seguir —dijo Ron.**

—Sería lo más lógico —comentó Tonks—, aunque se arriesgaban a ser vistos.

—**Vuelve a descender, rápido.**

**Descendieron por debajo de las nubes, y se asomaron mirando hacia abajo con los ojos entornados.**

—**¡Ya lo veo! —gritó Harry—. ¡Todo recto, por allí!**

**El expreso de Hogwarts corría debajo de ellos, parecido a una serpiente roja.**

—Extraña combinación —comentó Frankie—, "serpiente" y "rojo" no suenan bien en la misma oración.

Varios asintieron, mientras Draco y Scorp hacían gestos de aburrimiento.

—**Derecho hacia el norte —dijo Ron, comprobando el indicador del salpicadero—. Bueno, tendremos que comprobarlo cada media hora más o menos. Agárrate. —Y volvieron a internarse en las nubes. Un minuto después, salían al resplandor de la luz solar.**

**Aquél era un mundo diferente. Las ruedas del coche rozaban el océano de esponjosas nubes y el cielo era una extensión inacabable de color azul intenso bajo un cegador sol blanco.**

—**Ahora sólo tenemos que preocuparnos de los aviones —dijo Ron.**

**Se miraron el uno al otro y rieron. Tardaron mucho en poder parar de reír. Era como si hubieran entrado en un sueño maravilloso. Aquella, pensó Harry, era seguramente la manera ideal de viajar: pasando copos de nubes que parecían de nieve, en un coche inundado de luz solar cálida y luminosa, con una gran bolsa de caramelos en la guantera e imaginando las caras de envidia que pondrían Fred y George cuando aterrizaran con suavidad en la amplia explanada de césped delante del castillo de Hogwarts.**

—Dan ganas de hacerlo —comentó Freddie, pero una severa mirada de su madre lo hizo matizar—… o mejor no, ¿verdad?

**Comprobaban regularmente el rumbo del tren a medida que avanzaban hacia el norte, y cada vez que bajaban por debajo de las nubes veían un paisaje diferente. Londres quedó atrás enseguida y fue reemplazado por campos verdes que dieron paso a brezales de color púrpura, a aldeas con diminutas iglesias en miniatura y a una gran ciudad animada por coches que parecían hormigas de variados colores.**

**Sin embargo, después de varias horas sin sobresaltos, Harry tenía que admitir que parte de la diversión se había esfumado. Los caramelos les habían dado una sed tremenda y no tenían nada que beber. Harry y Ron se habían despojado de sus jerseys, pero al primero se le pegaba la camiseta al respaldo del asiento y a cada momento las gafas le resbalaban hasta la punta de la nariz empapada de sudor. Había dejado de maravillarse con las sorprendentes formas de las nubes y se acordaba todo el tiempo del tren que circulaba miles de metros más abajo, donde se podía comprar zumo de calabaza muy frío del carrito que llevaba una bruja gordita. **

—Definitivamente —comentó Lucy—, no me gusta la idea, Freddie.

—A mi tampoco —ratificó JS—, al principio parece muy divertido, pero no lo es tanto.

—Es así —admitió Ron—, demasiado calor, además de la tensión de estar pendiente de la ruta del expreso.

**¿Por qué motivo no habrían podido entrar en el andén nueve y tres cuartos?**

—Buena pregunta —mencionó Zacharias, mientras acariciaba las manos de Padma.

—**No puede quedar muy lejos ya, ¿verdad? —dijo Ron, con la voz ronca, horas más tarde, cuando el sol se hundía en el lecho de nubes, tiñéndolas de un rosa intenso—. ¿Listo para otra comprobación del tren?**

**Éste continuaba debajo de ellos, abriéndose camino por una montaña coronada de nieve. Se veía mucho más oscuro bajo el dosel de nubes. Ron apretó el acelerador y volvieron a ascender, pero al hacerlo, el motor empezó a chirriar.**

**Harry y Ron se intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.**

—**Seguramente es porque está cansado —dijo Ron—, nunca había hecho un viaje tan largo...**

—Seguramente —comentó Arthur—, además que, de por sí, ya era un coche de segunda mano cuando lo compré.

**Y ambos hicieron como que no se daban cuenta de que el chirrido se hacía más intenso al tiempo que el cielo se oscurecía. Las estrellas iban apareciendo en el firmamento. Se hacía de noche. Harry volvió a ponerse el jersey, tratando de no dar importancia al hecho de que los limpiaparabrisas se movían despacio, como en protesta.**

—**Ya queda poco —dijo Ron, dirigiéndose más al coche que a Harry—, ya queda muy poco —repitió, dando unas palmadas en el salpicadero con aire preocupado. Cuando, un poco más adelante, volvieron a descender por debajo de las nubes, tuvieron que aguzar la vista en busca de algo que pudieran reconocer.**

— **¡Allí! —gritó Harry de forma que Ron y **_**Hedwig**_** dieron un bote—. ¡Allí delante mismo!**

**En lo alto del acantilado que se elevaba sobre el lago, las numerosas torres y atalayas del castillo de Hogwarts se recortaban contra el oscuro horizonte. **

Algunos aplaudieron, pero al ver que Harry y Ron se mantenían serios se detuvieron, preguntando silenciosamente.

**Pero el coche había empezado a dar sacudidas y a perder velocidad.**

—¡Ah, caramba! —exclamó Kevin, mientras Paula expresaba su temor tapándose la boca con sus manos.

—**¡Vamos! —dijo Ron para animar al coche, dando una ligera sacudida al volante—. ¡Venga, que ya llegamos!**

**El motor chirriaba. Del capó empezaron a salir delgados chorros de vapor. Harry se agarró muy fuerte al asiento cuando se orientaron hacia el lago. El coche osciló de manera preocupante. Mirando por la ventanilla, Harry vio la superficie calma, negra y cristalina del agua, un par de kilómetros por debajo de ellos. Ron aferraba con tanta fuerza el volante, que se le ponían blancos los nudillos de las manos. El coche volvió a tambalearse.**

—**¡Vamos! —dijo Ron.**

**Sobrevolaban el lago. El castillo estaba justo delante de ellos. Ron apretó el pedal a fondo. Oyeron un estruendo metálico, seguido de un chisporroteo, y el motor se paró completamente.**

Otra vez la tensión se había instalado en la Sala. Sólo suspiros, ruidos de temor, y la voz de la profesora Sprout se escuchaban.

—**¡Oh! —exclamó Ron, en medio del silencio. El morro del coche se inclinó irremediablemente hacia abajo. Caían, cada vez más rápido, directos contra el sólido muro del castillo.**

—**¡Noooooo! —gritó Ron, girando el volante; esquivaron el muro por unos centímetros cuando el coche viró describiendo un pronunciado arco y planeó sobre los invernaderos y luego sobre la huerta y el oscuro césped, perdiendo altura sin cesar.**

**Ron soltó el volante y se sacó del bolsillo de atrás la varita mágica.**

—**¡ALTO! ¡ALTO! —gritó, dando unos golpes en el salpicadero y el parabrisas, pero todavía estaban cayendo en picado, y el suelo se precipitaba contra ellos...**

—**¡CUIDADO CON EL ÁRBOL! —gritó Harry, cogiendo el volante, pero era demasiado tarde.**

**¡PAF!**

Muchos de los presentes saltaron en sus asientos, exaltándose, e incluso, algunos grititos de parte de los más jóvenes se oyeron. La profesora Sprout se detuvo unos segundos, suspirando ruidosamente y viendo molesta a Harry y Ron, para después seguir la lectura.

**Con gran estruendo, chocaron contra el grueso tronco del árbol y se dieron un gran batacazo en el suelo. Del abollado capó salió más humo; _Hedwig_ daba chillidos de terror; a Harry le había salido un doloroso chichón del tamaño de una bola de golf en la cabeza, al golpearse contra el parabrisas; y, a su lado, Ron emitía un gemido ahogado de desesperación.**

—**¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Harry inmediatamente.**

—**¡Mi varita mágica! —dijo Ron con voz temblorosa—. ¡Mira mi varita!**

**Se había partido prácticamente en dos pedazos, y la punta oscilaba, sujeta sólo por unas pocas astillas.**

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —exclamó Bill—, ¡Pensar que esa varita era bastante vieja!

**Harry abrió la boca para decir que estaba seguro de que podrían recomponerla en el colegio, pero no llegó a decir nada. En aquel mismo momento, algo golpeó contra su lado del coche con la fuerza de un toro que les embistiera y arrojó a Harry sobre Ron, al mismo tiempo que el techo del coche recibía otro golpe igualmente fuerte.**

—**¿Qué ha pasado?**

Varios hacían esa pregunta, especialmente los más jóvenes, e incluso los Merodeadores y Lily.

**Ron ahogó un grito al mirar por el parabrisas, y Harry sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla en el preciso momento en que una rama, gruesa como una serpiente pitón, golpeaba en el coche destrozándolo. El árbol contra el que habían chocado les atacaba. El tronco se había inclinado casi el doble de lo que estaba antes, y azotaba con sus nudosas ramas pesadas como el plomo cada centímetro del coche que tenía a su alcance.**

—¡Lógico! —exclamó Remus—, ¡Chocaron contra el Sauce Boxeador!

—¡Qué gran deducción, Lupin! —comentó cáusticamente Snape, provocando nuevas miradas de tensión entre él, James y Sirius

—**¡Aaaaag! —gritó Ron, cuando una rama retorcida golpeó en su puerta produciendo otra gran abolladura; el parabrisas tembló entonces bajo una lluvia de golpes de ramitas, y una rama gruesa como un ariete aporreó con tal furia el techo, que pareció que éste se hundía.**

—**¡Escapemos! —gritó Ron, empujando la puerta con toda su fuerza, pero inmediatamente el salvaje latigazo de otra rama lo arrojó hacia atrás, contra el regazo de Harry.**

—**¡Estamos perdidos! —gimió, viendo combarse el techo.**

—¡Wow! —reaccionó JS, sorprendido—, ¡El sauce les estaba dando una paliza!

—No lo dudes, hijo —comentó Harry, suspirando.

**De repente el suelo del coche comenzó a vibrar: el motor se ponía de nuevo en funcionamiento.**

—**¡Marcha atrás! —gritó Harry, y el coche salió disparado. El árbol aún trataba de golpearles, y pudieron oír crujir sus raíces cuando, en un intento de arremeter contra el coche que escapaba, casi se arranca del suelo.**

—**Por poco —dijo Ron jadeando—. ¡Así se hace, coche!**

Algunos aplausos aislados se dejaron escuchar, aunque la mayoría del auditorio se mantenía atenta a la lectura.

**El coche, sin embargo, había agotado sus fuerzas. Con dos golpes secos, las puertas se abrieron y Harry sintió que su asiento se inclinaba hacia un lado y de pronto se encontró sentado en el húmedo césped. Unos ruidos sordos le indicaron que el coche estaba expulsando el equipaje del maletero; la jaula de **_**Hedwig**_** salió volando por los aires y se abrió de golpe, y la lechuza salió emitiendo un fuerte chillido de enojo y voló apresuradamente y sin parar en dirección al castillo. A continuación, el coche, abollado y echando humo, se perdió en la oscuridad, emitiendo un ruido sordo y con las luces de atrás encendidas como en un gesto de enfado.**

—Por eso fue que despareció —reflexionó Arthur, ante la mirada atenta de su esposa—; si nos extrañó que no lo encontramos a la salida, pero supuse que lo había dejado mal estacionado y se lo habían llevado remolcado.

—**¡Vuelve! —le gritó Ron, blandiendo la varita rota—. ¡Mi padre me matará!**

—No, no me mató —indicó el propio Ron—, pero ocurrió algo peor…

—¿Qué les pasó, papá? —preguntó Rose, mientras apretaba la mano de Scorpius.

—Ya te enterarás —respondió Ginny, intentando no sonreir. Los más jóvenes se quedaron en suspenso, pero al no intervenir de regreso, siguió la lectura.

**Pero el coche desapareció de la vista con un último bufido del tubo de escape.**

—**¿Es posible que tengamos esta suerte? —preguntó Ron embargado por la tristeza mientras se inclinaba para recoger a **_**Scabbers**_**, la rata—. De todos los árboles con los que podíamos haber chocado, tuvimos que dar contra el único que devuelve los golpes.**

—Si estás con Harry, es lo más seguro —comentó Neville, arrancando algunas carcajadas y una mirada seria del aludido.

**Se volvió para mirar el viejo árbol, que todavía agitaba sus ramas pavorosamente.**

—**Vamos —dijo Harry, cansado—. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir al colegio.**

**No era la llegada triunfal que habían imaginado. Con el cuerpo agarrotado, frío y magullado, cada uno cogió su baúl por la anilla del extremo, y los arrastraron por la ladera cubierta de césped, hacia arriba, donde les esperaban las inmensas puertas de roble de la entrada principal.**

—De hecho —interrumpió Harry, al notar la mirada que le daba Snape—, después de todo este tiempo pienso que de todos viajes que he hecho al colegio, ese fue el peor, y por mucho… Sí, al principio, en Londres, pensábamos que seria toda una aventura. Y lo fue, pero muy distinta a como la imaginamos.

Ron asintió en silencio, mientras Snape seguía mirando a Harry con ira contenida.

—**Me parece que ya ha comenzado el banquete —dijo Ron, dejando su baúl al principio de los escalones y acercándose sigilosamente para echar un vistazo a través de una ventana iluminada—. ¡Eh, Harry, ven a ver esto... es la Selección!**

**Harry se acercó a toda prisa, y juntos contemplaron el Gran Comedor. Sobre cuatro mesas abarrotadas de gente, se mantenían en el aire innumerables velas, haciendo brillar los platos y las copas. Encima de las cabezas, el techo encantado que siempre reflejaba el cielo exterior estaba cuajado de estrellas.**

**A través de la confusión de los sombreros negros y puntiagudos de Hogwarts, Harry vio una larga hilera de alumnos de primer curso que, con caras asustadas, iban entrando en el comedor. Ginny estaba entre ellos; era fácil de distinguir por el color intenso de su pelo, que revelaba su pertenencia a la familia Weasley. **

—_El amoooooor _—la banda de bromistas, ya más tranquilos, volvió con el coro, provocando risas y que Ginny se sonrojara.

**Mientras tanto, la profesora McGonagall, una bruja con gafas y con el pelo recogido en un apretado moño, ponía el famoso Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts sobre un taburete, delante de los recién llegados.**

**Cada año, este sombrero viejo, remendado, raído y sucio, distribuía a los nuevos estudiantes en cada una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Harry se acordaba bien de cuando se lo había puesto, un año antes, y había esperado muy quieto la decisión que el sombrero pronunció en voz alta en su oído. Durante unos escasos y horribles segundos, había temido que lo fuera a destinar a Slytherin, la casa que había dado más magos y brujas tenebrosos que ninguna otra, pero había acabado en Gryffindor, con Ron, Hermione y el resto de los Weasley. En el último trimestre, Harry y Ron habían contribuido a que Gryffindor ganara el campeonato de las casas, venciendo a Slytherin por primera vez en siete años.**

Al sonrió, recordando lo que se había leído, mientras los Gryffindors presentes volvían a aplaudir.

**Habían llamado a un chaval muy pequeño, de pelo castaño, para que se pusiera el sombrero. **

—Colin —recordó Harry, mientras varios asentían en silencio—, podía haber sido como era, pero él era un verdadero Gryffindor.

**Harry desvió la mirada hacia el profesor Dumbledore, el director, que se hallaba contemplando la Selección desde la mesa de los profesores, con su larga barba plateada y sus gafas de media luna brillando a la luz de las velas. Varios asientos más allá, Harry vio a Gilderoy Lockhart, vestido con una túnica color aguamarina. Y al final estaba Hagrid, grande y peludo, apurando su copa.**

—**Espera... —dijo Harry a Ron en voz baja—. Hay una silla vacía en la mesa de los profesores. ¿Dónde está Snape?**

**Severus Snape era el profesor que menos le gustaba a Harry. Y Harry resultó ser el alumno que menos le gustaba a Snape, que daba clase de Pociones y era cruel, sarcástico y sentía aversión por todos los alumnos que no fueran de Slytherin, la casa a la que pertenecía.**

—¡No me digas! —interrumpió Fred, quien se había mantenido en silencio mucho tiempo para sus estándares.

—¿Y ahorita es que te vienes a dar cuenta? —remató George, provocando risas y una mirada agresiva del pocionista.

—**¡A lo mejor está enfermo! —dijo Ron, esperanzado.**

—**¡Quizá se haya ido —dijo Harry—, porque tampoco esta vez ha conseguido el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras!**

—Vanas esperanzas —comentó Lilu, haciendo sonreir a su abuelo.

—**O quizá lo han echado —dijo Ron con entusiasmo—. Como todo el mundo lo odia...**

—No creo —repuso Rose, viendo al profesor—, lo percibo muy importante para que se vaya tan pronto.

—**O tal vez —dijo una voz glacial detrás de ellos— quiera averiguar por qué no habéis llegado vosotros dos en el tren escolar.**

**Harry se dio media vuelta. Allí estaba Severus Snape, con su túnica negra ondeando a la fría brisa. Era un hombre delgado de piel cetrina, nariz ganchuda y pelo negro y grasiento que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y en aquel momento sonreía de tal modo que Ron y Harry comprendieron inmediatamente que se habían metido en un buen lío.**

—Absolutamente cierto —ratificó Harry, y en un alarde merodeador, remató, ante la mirada cáustica de Snape—, en todo.

Algunas risas aisladas se escucharon.

—**Seguidme —dijo Snape.**

**Sin atreverse a mirarse el uno al otro, Harry y Ron siguieron a Snape escaleras arriba hasta el gran vestíbulo iluminado con antorchas, donde las palabras producían eco. Un delicioso olor de comida flotaba en el Gran Comedor, pero Snape los alejó de la calidez y la luz y los condujo abajo por la estrecha escalera de piedra que llevaba a las mazmorras.**

—De paso —reflexionó Sirius—, los llevas a tus terrenos.

—Me hubiera sido grato castigarlos delante de todo el colegio, pero no lo vi prudente —comentó torvamente Snape—, además, debía conversar con ellos sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos.

—Sí, sí, claro —respondió Sirius, a punto de levantarse—, sobre todo conversar a tu estilo.

Snape no respondió, sino que le hizo señas a la profesora Sprout para que siguiera leyendo, mientras Lily veía con tristeza a su antiguo amigo.

—**¡Adentro! —dijo, abriendo una puerta que se encontraba a mitad del frío corredor, y señalando su interior.**

**Entraron temblando en el despacho de Snape. Los sombríos muros estaban cubiertos por estantes con grandes tarros de cristal, dentro de los cuales flotaban cosas verdaderamente asquerosas, cuyo nombre en aquel momento a Harry no le interesaba en absoluto. **

—No lo dudo —comentó Frankie, mientras Kevin escuchaba interesado esta descripción.

**La chimenea estaba apagada y vacía. Snape cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia ellos.**

—**Así que —dijo con voz melosa— el tren no es un medio de transporte digno para el famoso Harry Potter y su fiel compañero Weasley. Queríais hacer una llegada a lo grande, ¿eh, muchachos?**

—**No, señor, fue la barrera en la estación de Kings Cross lo que...**

—**¡Silencio! —dijo Snape con frialdad—. ¿Qué habéis hecho con el coche?**

**Ron tragó saliva. No era la primera vez que a Harry le daba la impresión de que Snape era capaz de leer el pensamiento. **

—Ya lo comenté —aclaró el pocionista—, aunque me hubiera gustado hacerlo, mi respeto a las normas me obligó a rechazar la idea.

James y Sirius pusieron cara de no creerle a Snape, pero él, inmutable, miró a la profesora Sprout.

**Pero enseguida comprendió, cuando Snape desplegó un ejemplar de **_**El Profeta Vespertino**_** de aquel mismo día.**

—**Los han visto —les dijo enfadado, enseñándoles el titular:**

_**«MUGGLES» DESCONCERTADOS POR UN FORD ANGLIA VOLADOR**_

**Y comenzó a leer en voz alta:**

—**«En Londres, dos _muggles_ están convencidos de haber visto un coche viejo sobrevolando la torre del edificio de Correos (...) al mediodía en Norfolk, la señora Hetty Bayliss, al tender la ropa (...) y el señor Angus Fleet, de Peebles, informaron a la policía, etcétera.» En total, seis o siete **_**muggles**_**. Tengo entendido que tu padre trabaja en el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos _Muggles_ —dijo, mirando a Ron y sonriendo de manera aún más desagradable—. Vaya, vaya..., su propio hijo...**

**Harry sintió como si una de las ramas más grandes del árbol furioso le acabara de golpear en el estómago. Si alguien averiguara que el señor Weasley había encantado el coche... No se le había ocurrido pensar en eso... **

—Otra de las cosas en las que no pensaron —ratificó McGonagall, a lo que Harry y Ron asintieron en silencio. Lily veía con profunda decepción a Snape, mientras que James, Sirius y hasta Molly lo miraban con rabia contenida.

—**He percibido, en mi examen del parque, que un ejemplar muy valioso de sauce boxeador parece haber sufrido daños considerables —prosiguió Snape.**

—Para lo que te importaba ese árbol —mencionó Sirius.

—Es propiedad del colegio, por supuesto que me importaba —refutó el pocionista.

—¡Vamos, Snape! —reaccionó James— ¡Te importaba más hacerle pasar un mal rato a los muchachos!

—¿Tengo que recordarte, Potter, cuántos malos ratos tú y tus secuaces me hicieron pasar a mí?

—Basta, señores —intervino Dumbledore, antes de que James replicara—. Pomona, si eres tan amable…

—**Ese árbol nos ha hecho más daño a nosotros que nosotros a... —se le escapó a Ron.**

—**¡Silencio! —interrumpió de nuevo Snape—. Por desgracia, vosotros no pertenecéis a mi casa, y la decisión de expulsaros no me corresponde a mí. Voy a buscar a las personas a quienes compete esa grata decisión. Esperad aquí.**

—Como sabrán —comentó Dumbledore—, esa no es causal de expulsión del colegio. Aunque sí —matizó ante la mirada seria de los profesores McGonagall y Snape, por distintos motivos—, hechos similares conllevan un fuerte castigo.

**Ron y Harry se miraron, palideciendo. Harry ya no sentía hambre, sino un tremendo mareo. Trató de no mirar hacia el estante que había detrás del escritorio de Snape, donde en un gran tarro con líquido verde flotaba una cosa muy larga y delgada. Si Snape había ido en busca de la profesora McGonagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor, su situación no iba a mejorar mucho. Ella podía ser mejor que Snape, pero era muy estricta.**

—En eso tienes razón —comentó Frankie, a lo que varios asintieron.

**Diez minutos después, Snape volvió, y se confirmó que era la profesora McGonagall quien lo acompañaba. Harry había visto en varias ocasiones a la profesora McGonagall enfadada, pero, o bien había olvidado lo tensos que podía poner los labios, o es que nunca la había visto tan enfadada. Ella levantó su varita al entrar. Harry y Ron se estremecieron, pero ella simplemente apuntaba hacia la chimenea, donde las llamas empezaron a brotar al instante.**

—Recuerden que los castigos físicos están prohibidos —ratificó la propia McGonagall—, así ha sido, y así será siempre.

—**Sentaos —dijo ella, y los dos se retiraron a dos sillas que había al lado del fuego—. Explicaos —añadió. Sus gafas brillaban inquietantemente.**

**Ron comenzó a narrar toda la historia, empezando por la barrera de la estación, que no les había dejado pasar.**

—**... así que no teníamos otra opción, profesora, no pudimos coger el tren.**

—**¿Y por qué no enviasteis una carta por medio de una lechuza? Imagino que tenéis alguna lechuza —dijo fríamente la profesora McGonagall a Harry. Harry se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta. Ahora que la profesora lo mencionaba, parecía obvio que aquello era lo que tenían que haber hecho.**

—Absolutamente de acuerdo —mencionaron a una voz Lily y Molly, para luego mirarse y sonreir.

—**No-no lo pensé...**

—**Eso —observó la profesora McGonagall— es evidente.**

**Llamaron a la puerta del despacho y Snape la abrió, más contento que unas pascuas. Era el director, el profesor Dumbledore.**

**Harry tenía todo el cuerpo agarrotado. La expresión de Dumbledore era de una severidad inusitada. Miró de tal forma a los dos alumnos que tenía debajo de su gran nariz aguileña, que en aquel momento Harry habría preferido estar con Ron recibiendo los golpes del sauce boxeador. **

—Te comprendo perfectamente, hijo —reconoció James.

**Hubo un prolongado silencio, tras el cual Dumbledore dijo:**

—**Por favor, explicadme por qué lo habéis hecho.**

**Habría sido preferible que hubiera gritado. A Harry le pareció horrible el tono decepcionado que había en su voz. No sabía por qué, pero no podía mirar a Dumbledore a los ojos, y habló con la mirada clavada en sus rodillas. Se lo contó todo a Dumbledore, salvo lo de que el señor Weasley era el propietario del coche encantado, simulando que Ron y él se habían encontrado un coche volador a la salida de la estación. Supuso que Dumbledore les interrogaría inmediatamente al respecto, pero Dumbledore no preguntó nada sobre el coche. Cuando Harry acabó, el director simplemente siguió mirándolos a través de sus gafas.**

—Admito que cada vez me sentía peor —indicó el propio Harry, mientras Ron asentía en silencio.

—**Iremos a recoger nuestras cosas —dijo Ron en un tono de voz desesperado.**

—**¿Qué quieres decir, Weasley? —bramó la profesora McGonagall.**

—**Bueno, nos van a expulsar, ¿no? —dijo Ron. Harry miró a Dumbledore.**

—**Hoy no, señor Weasley —dijo Dumbledore—. Pero quiero dejar claro que lo que habéis hecho es muy grave. Esta noche escribiré a vuestras familias. He de advertiros también que si volvéis a hacer algo parecido, no tendré más remedio que expulsaros.**

—Sí, ya lo había dicho, profesor —reconoció Ron, sacando una media sonrisa del rostro del anciano.

**Por la expresión de Snape, parecía como si sólo se hubieran suprimido las Navidades. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo:**

—**Profesor Dumbledore, estos muchachos han transgredido el decreto para la restricción de la magia en menores de edad, han causado daños graves a un árbol muy antiguo y valioso... Creo que actos de esta naturaleza... **

—**Corresponderá a la profesora McGonagall imponer el castigo a estos muchachos, Severus —dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad—. Pertenecen a su casa y están por tanto bajo su responsabilidad —Se volvió hacia la profesora McGonagall—. Tengo que regresar al banquete, Minerva, he de comunicarles unas cuantas cosas. Vamos, Severus, hay una tarta de crema que tiene muy buena pinta y quiero probarla.**

**Al salir del despacho, Snape dirigió a Ron y Harry una mirada envenenada. **

Misma que en la Sala cruzaban James, Sirius y el propio Snape. Lily, por el contrario, lo veía llena de pesar. Al darse cuenta, Severus bajó la mirada, admitiendo parte de su error.

**Se quedaron con la profesora McGonagall, que todavía los miraba como un águila enfurecida.**

—**Lo mejor será que vayas a la enfermería, Weasley, estás sangrando.**

—**No es nada —dijo Ron, frotándose enseguida con la manga la herida que tenía en la ceja—. Profesora, quisiera ver la selección de mi hermana.**

—**La Ceremonia de Selección ya ha concluido —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Tu hermana está también en Gryffindor.**

—**¡Bien! —dijo Ron.**

Un gesto similar se sintió en la Sala, cuando varios de los más jóvenes, comenzando por los hijos de Harry y Ginny, aplaudieron.

—**Y hablando de Gryffindor... —empezó a decir severamente la profesora McGonagall. Pero Harry la interrumpió.**

—**Profesora, cuando nosotros cogimos el coche, el curso aún no había comenzado, así que, en realidad, a Gryffindor no habría que quitarle puntos, ¿no? —dijo, mirándola con temor. La profesora McGonagall le dirigió una mirada penetrante, pero Harry estaba seguro de que había estado a punto de sonreír. Tenía los labios menos tensos, eso era evidente.**

—Realmente me recordaste a Lily —comentó McGonagall, sonriendo abiertamente—. Fue como haberla escuchado haciendo ese argumento.

—**No quitaremos puntos a Gryffindor —dijo ella, y Harry se sintió muy aliviado—. Pero vosotros dos seréis castigados.**

**Eso era menos malo de lo que Harry se había temido. En cuanto a que Dumbledore escribiera a los Dursley, le daba lo mismo. Harry sabía perfectamente que los Dursley lamentarían que el sauce boxeador no lo hubiera aplastado.**

Algunas miradas se dirigieron a Dudley, quien sólo encogió los hombros.

**La profesora McGonagall volvió a levantar su varita y apuntó con ella al escritorio de Snape. Sonó un **_**¡plop!**_** y apareció un gran plato de emparedados, dos copas de plata y una jarra de zumo frío de calabaza.**

—**Comeréis aquí y luego os iréis directamente al dormitorio —indicó—. Yo también tengo que volver al banquete.**

**Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, Ron profirió un silbido bajo y prolongado.**

—**Creí que no nos salvábamos —dijo, cogiendo un emparedado.**

—**Y yo también —contestó Harry, haciendo lo mismo.**

—**Pero ¿cómo es posible que tengamos tan mala suerte? —dijo Ron con la boca llena de jamón y pollo—. Fred y George deben de haber volado en ese coche cinco o seis veces y nunca los ha visto ningún **_**muggle.**_** —Tragó y volvió a dar otro bocado—. ¿Y por qué no pudimos atravesar la barrera?**

—Vuelvo a lo que dijo Neville —esta vez fue Seamus quien lo decía—, Harry es el imán para la mala suerte. O al menos lo era en esos tiempos.

—Especialmente ese año —comentó Parvati, lo que llamó la atención de Lily y James:

—¿En qué sentido? —preguntó Lily.

—Seguramente se narra en el libro, mamá —respondió Harry, mientras Ginny se estremecía ligeramente.

**Harry se encogió de hombros.**

—**Tendremos que andarnos con mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante —dijo, tomando un refrescante trago de zumo de calabaza—. Si al menos hubiéramos podido subir al banquete...**

—**Ella no quería que hiciéramos ningún alarde —dijo Ron inteligentemente—. No quiere que nadie llegue a pensar que está bien eso de llegar volando en un coche.**

—Totalmente de acuerdo, señor Weasley —comentó McGonagall.

**Cuando hubieron comido todos los emparedados que podían (en el plato iban apareciendo más, conforme los engullían), se levantaron y salieron del despacho, y tomaron el camino que llevaba a la torre de Gryffindor. El castillo estaba en calma, parecía que el banquete había concluido. Pasaron por delante de retratos parlantes y armaduras que chirriaban, y subieron por las escaleras de piedra hasta que llegaron finalmente al corredor donde, oculta detrás de una pintura al óleo que representaba a una mujer gorda vestida con un vestido de seda rosa, estaba la entrada secreta a la torre de Gryffindor.**

—**La contraseña —exigió ella, al verlos acercarse.**

—¡Oh, oh! —exclamó Rose— ¡Nadie le dio la contraseña!

—**Esto... —dijo Harry. No conocían la contraseña del nuevo curso, porque aún no habían visto a ningún prefecto, pero casi al instante les llegó la ayuda; detrás de ellos oyeron unos pasos veloces y al volverse vieron a Hermione que corría a ayudarles.**

—**¡Estáis aquí! ¿Dónde os habíais metido? Corren los rumores más absurdos... Alguien decía que los habían expulsado por haber tenido un accidente con un coche volador.**

—Vaya que sí corrieron rumores durante la cena —comentó Lee.

—Y más cuando vemos que primero salió el profesor Snape —ratificó Lavender—, después la profesora McGonagall e inmediatamente el profesor Dumbledore.

—**Bueno, no nos han expulsado —le garantizó Harry.**

—**¿Quieres decir que habéis venido hasta aquí volando? —preguntó Hermione, en un tono de voz casi tan duro como el de la profesora McGonagall.**

—**Ahórrate el sermón —dijo Ron impaciente— y dinos cuál es la nueva contraseña.**

—Típico entre Ron y Hermione —comentó Neville—, ella reclama y él lo que hace es evadirla.

—Y todavía pasa, tío —respondió Hugo, provocando risas y sonrojos.

—**Es «somormujo» —dijo Hermione deprisa—, pero ésa no es la cuestión…**

**No pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo, sin embargo, porque el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió y se oyó una repentina salva de aplausos. Al parecer, en la casa de Gryffindor todos estaban despiertos y abarrotaban la sala circular común, de pie sobre las mesas revueltas y las mullidas butacas, esperando a que ellos llegaran. Unos cuantos brazos aparecieron por el hueco de la puerta secreta para tirar de Ron y Harry hacia dentro, y Hermione entró detrás de ellos.**

—Craso error —mencionó Lily, sonriendo—, primero reclamas, no importa el tiempo que te lleve, y después les das la contraseña… Eso lo aprendí con este par —señalando a James y a Sirius—, a la primera oportunidad.

Varios se rieron.

—**¡Formidable! —gritó Lee Jordan—. ¡Soberbio! ¡Qué llegada! Habéis volado en un coche hasta el sauce boxeador. ¡La gente hablará de esta proeza durante años!**

—Vaya que sí —dijo Kevin, mientras Paula asentía con una gran sonrisa—, es una de las anécdotas que aún se cuentan en el colegio.

—**¡Bravo! —dijo un estudiante de quinto curso con quien Harry no había hablado nunca. Alguien le daba palmadas en la espalda como si acabara de ganar una maratón. Fred y George se abrieron camino hasta la primera fila de la multitud y dijeron al mismo tiempo:**

—**¿Por qué no nos llamasteis?**

**Ron estaba azorado y sonreía sin saber qué decir. Harry se fijó en alguien que no estaba en absoluto contento. Al otro lado de la multitud de emocionados estudiantes de primero, vio a Percy que trataba de acercarse para reñirles. Harry le dio a Ron con el codo en las costillas y señaló a Percy con la cabeza. Inmediatamente, Ron entendió lo que le quería decir.**

—Estaba realmente molesto —aclaró Percy—, especialmente por el alboroto que habían provocado. No podía mandar a nadie a dormir, creo que sólo algunos de los de primer año me hicieron caso, y sin embargo…

—**Tenemos que subir..., estamos algo cansados —dijo, y los dos se abrieron paso hacia la puerta que había al otro lado de la estancia, que daba a una escalera de caracol y a los dormitorios.**

—**Buenas noches —dijo Harry a Hermione, volviéndose. Ella tenía la misma cara de enojo que Percy. Consiguieron alcanzar el otro extremo de la sala común, recibiendo palmadas en la espalda, y al fin llegaron a la tranquilidad de la escalera. La subieron deprisa, derechos hasta el final, hasta la puerta de su antiguo dormitorio, que ahora lucía un letrero que indicaba «Segundo curso».**

**Penetraron en la estancia que ya conocían; tenía forma circular, con sus cinco camas adoseladas con terciopelo rojo y sus ventanas elevadas y estrechas. Les habían subido los baúles y los habían _dejSauce Boxeadorado_ a los pies de sus camas respectivas. Ron sonrió a Harry con una expresión de culpabilidad.**

—**Sé que no tendría que haber disfrutado de este recibimiento, pero la verdad es que...**

—No me extrañaría que haya sido así —dijo Draco—, pero —matizando ante la mirada agresiva de muchos en la Sala—, era en aquellos tiempos.

**La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y entraron los demás chicos del segundo curso de la casa Gryffindor: Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas y Neville Longbottom.**

—**¡Increíble! —dijo Seamus sonriendo.**

—**¡Formidable! —dijo Dean.**

—**¡Alucinante! —dijo Neville, sobrecogido. Harry no pudo evitarlo. Él también sonrió.**

—No dudo que al final le gustase —mencionó Snape, a lo que Lily, molesta, replicó:

—¿Te parece que lo estaba disfrutando, Severus? ¿O que lo disfrutó? —Harry le tomó el brazo, lo que hizo que suspirara violentamente—. A veces me haces pensar que nunca cambiaste, Severus.

En silencio, la profesora Sprout colocó el pergamino en el atril, el cual se desvaneció, mientras la Sala anunció:

—De la misma forma en que se leyó el primer libro, en este segundo sugerimos tomar un descanso acá para disfrutar del almuerzo.

* * *

_**Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Uno de los capítulos más "movidos" de este año, en voz de quien, hacía tanto tiempo, había sembrado el _Sauce Boxeador... _Sabemos que es movido porque internamente contiene tres movimientos: el primero, la salida de la Madriguera hasta la llegada a King's Cross; el segundo, la barrera cerrada, el vuelo y la llegada a trompicones; y el tercero, las consecuencias de esa llegada, y en cada "movimiento", las intervenciones van matizando la lectura... Por supuesto, la profesora Sprout no estaba muy contenta, pues recordaba lo mal que la había pasado curando a su querido ejemplar... Como es usual, le quiero mandar saludos a quienes leen, siguen, estan alerta y comentan este relato; especialmente esta semana a **Gfriend **(Sí, algo nerviosos, preocupados y molestos, dependiendo de quien se tratase) y **Zero **(Ahora es que comienza la verdadera acción...). Como el relato no dice quien va a leer esta semana, les pregunto, ¿quién creen ustedes que será el elegido o elegida por la Sala para la lectura? Imagino que recuerdan cuál capítulo viene a continuación, ¿verdad? Leo sus comentarios, críticas, alabanzas y demás opiniones! _**Salud y saludos!**_


	7. Gilderoy Lockhart

**Harry Potter: Una lectura distinta (Vol. 2)**

Por _ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

* * *

**La Cámara de los Secretos **

**CAPÍTULO 6: **_**Gilderoy Lockhart**_

En silencio, la profesora Sprout colocó el pergamino en el atril, el cual se desvaneció, mientras la Sala anunció:

—De la misma forma en que se leyó el primer libro, en este segundo sugerimos tomar un descanso acá para disfrutar del almuerzo.

En ese momento, se oyo un tinineo alegre en el área de la cocina, que hizo que Molly, Lily, Hermione, Hannah, Ginny, Susan, Samantha y Dil se acercaran a ayudar a los elfos domésticos. En ese momento, Harry, Ron, Neville y Seamus se acercaron a conversar en un pequeño grupo:

—Parece que lo peor se viene en cualquier momento —comentó Neville, tratando de no ser escuchado más allá del grupo.

—Sí —asintió gravemente Harry—, esperemos a ver cómo lo manejan nuestras madres…

—Y sobre todo Ginny —ratificó Ron, viendo a su hermana asomarse a la puerta de la cocina y hacerle señas a JS y Al, quienes conversaban con Daisy y Violet.

Mientras tanto, una conversación similar se desarrollaba entre James, Sirius, Remus y Tonks, a quien habían relevado de ayudar en la cocina:

—Severus fue bastante duro con los muchachos, ¿no? —James trataba por todos los medios de no saltar a reclamarle a Snape, quien conversaba con Dumbledore y McGonagall.

—Sí —confirmó Sirius, intentando a su vez calmar su molestia.

—Aunque la entrada de Harry y Ron no fue lo que esperaban —matizó Tonks—, no debió tratarlos así.

—¿Qué podías esperar de _Snivellius, _prima?

—Hay cosas que debemos conversar con él —reflexionó James—, parece que nos ocultó información de cómo trató a Harry, y eso a Lily no le está gustando mucho…

Pero justo en ese momento llamaron a almorzar, por lo que las familias se reagruparon como en días anteriores y disfrutaron de las delicias culinarias, conversando de generalidades, como la floreciente relación de Rose y Scorpius, la unión entre los primos Weasley y sus adoptados, y el rumor que corría en que Hermione Granger podría ser nombrada como Ministro de Magia.

Cuando terminó el almuerzo y se repusieron las butacas, el atril se colocó delante de Molly, quien intentó no expresar algún sentimiento al leer el título del capítulo:

—"_Gilderoy Lockhart"… _

—¡Por Merlín y sus báculos! —exclamó James—, ¡Ese ser tiene un capítulo dedicado a su nombre!

—Lo que nos espera —comentó Harry en un susurro que escucharon Ginny, Ron, Hermione y JS, quien se volteó a ver a su padre. Este, luego de un encogimiento de hombros, le indicó que prestara atención a la lectura.

**Al día siguiente, sin embargo, Harry apenas sonrió ni una vez. Las cosas fueron de mal en peor desde el desayuno en el Gran Salón. Bajo el techo encantado, que aquel día estaba de un triste color gris, las cuatro grandes mesas correspondientes a las cuatro casas estaban repletas de soperas con gachas de avena, fuentes de arenques ahumados, montones de tostadas y platos con huevos y bacon. **

—Menos mal que acabamos de almorzar —comentó Dil sonriendo, mientras se acariciaba su panza—, porque esas descripciones son una maldad.

—No me imagino como va a reaccionar si se narra la cena de aniversario de muerte de _Nick Casi Decapitado_ —le comento Ron a Harry en un susurro, a lo que éste asintió gravemente.

**Harry y Ron se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Hermione, que tenía su ejemplar de **_**Viajes con los vampiros**_** abierto y apoyado contra una taza de leche. La frialdad con que ella dijo «buenos días», hizo pensar a Harry que todavía les reprochaba la manera en que habían llegado al colegio. **

—¿Y lo dudas, papá? —preguntó JS, mientras su tía lo veía con una mirada similar a la narrada.

**Neville Longbottom, por el contrario, les saludó alegremente. Neville era un muchacho de cara redonda, propenso a los accidentes, y era la persona con peor memoria de entre todas las que Harry había conocido nunca.**

—Hasta que llegué yo —mencionó tristemente Alisu. Harry, viendo a su ahijada, le replicó:

—Mi niña, nunca he dicho eso, y jamás lo diría.

Snape levantó una ceja, mientras Lily acariciaba el brazo de su hijo y Nevile abrazaba a su hija mayor.

—**El correo llegará en cualquier momento —comentó Neville—; supongo que mi abuela me enviará las cosas que me he olvidado.**

**Efectivamente, Harry acababa de empezar sus gachas de avena cuando un centenar de lechuzas penetraron con gran estrépito en la sala, volando sobre sus cabezas, dando vueltas por la estancia y dejando caer cartas y paquetes sobre la alborotada multitud. Un gran paquete de forma irregular rebotó en la cabeza de Neville, y un segundo después, una cosa gris cayó sobre la taza de Hermione, salpicándolos a todos de leche y plumas.**

—_**¡Errol!**_** —dijo Ron, sacando por las patas a la empapada lechuza. **_**Errol**_** se desplomó, sin sentido, sobre la mesa, con las patas hacia arriba y un sobre rojo y mojado en el pico.**

—¡Oh, oh! —exclamaron a coro los _Nuevos merodeadores, _provocando algunas risas. Molly comenzó a sonrojarse a medida que iba leyendo.

—**¡No...! —exclamó Ron.**

—**No te preocupes, no está muerto —dijo Hermione, tocando a **_**Errol**_** con la punta del dedo.**

Algunas risas se dejaron escuchar, especialmente de parte de los más jóvenes.

—**No es por **_**eso**_**... sino por **_**esto**_**.**

**Ron señalaba el sobre rojo. A Harry no le parecía que tuviera nada de particular, pero Ron y Neville lo miraban como si pudiera estallar en cualquier momento.**

—**¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Me han enviado un **_**howler**_** —dijo Ron con un hilo de voz.**

—¡Oh, oh! —se volvió a escuchar de parte de los alborotadores, quienes ya conocían ese medio de comunicación

—**Será mejor que lo abras, Ron —dijo Neville, en un tímido susurro—. Si no lo hicieras, sería peor. Mi abuela una vez me envió uno, pero no lo abrí y... —tragó saliva— fue horrible.**

—¿Cuándo fue eso, hijo? —preguntó Alice, encarando a su hijo. Neville sólo suspiró y dijo:

—Ya no me acuerdo, mamá; creo que fue una vez que me quedé con el tío abuelo Algie.

—Me imagino —reflexionó Frank, mirando a su esposa e hijo.

**Harry contempló los rostros aterrorizados y luego el sobre rojo.**

—**¿Qué es un **_**howler?**_** —dijo.**

Algunas malas caras se vieron, a lo que Harry aclaró:

—Era la primera vez que veía uno, así que no me critiquen.

Los rostros se suavizaron, y Molly, cada vez más colorada, siguió leyendo:

**Pero Ron fijaba toda su atención en la carta, que había empezado a humear por las esquinas.**

—**Ábrela —urgió Neville—. Será cuestión de unos minutos.**

**Ron alargó una mano temblorosa, le quitó a **_**Errol**_** el sobre del pico con mucho cuidado y lo abrió. Neville se tapó los oídos con los dedos. Harry no comprendió por qué lo había hecho hasta una fracción de segundo después.**

Muchos de los que conocían el efecto _Howler _asintieron en silencio.

**Por un momento, creyó que el sobre había estallado; en el salón se oyó un bramido tan potente que desprendió polvo del techo.**

Molly se detuvo en seco, totalmente roja de la vergüenza, pero, viendo a Ron que le hacía señas de tranquilidad, tomó aire y recreó el _Howler:_

—**... ROBAR EL COCHE, NO ME HABRÍA EXTRAÑADO QUE TE EXPULSARAN; ESPERA A QUE TE COJA, SUPONGO QUE NO TE HAS PARADO A PENSAR LO QUE SUFRIMOS TU PADRE Y YO CUANDO VIMOS QUE EL COCHE NO ESTABA... —Los gritos de la señora Weasley, cien veces más fuertes de lo normal, hacían tintinear los platos y las cucharas en la mesa y reverberaban en los muros de piedra de manera ensordecedora. En el salón, la gente se volvía hacia todos los lados para ver quién era el que había recibido el **_**howler**_**, y Ron se encogió tanto en el asiento que sólo se le podía ver la frente colorada—.**

En la Sala, tanto Molly como Ron estaban igualmente colorados, pero la madre siguió su narración, suspirando ruidosamente.

**...ESTA NOCHE LA CARTA DE DUMBLEDORE, CREÍ QUE TU PADRE SE MORÍA DE LA VERGUENZA, NO TE HEMOS CRIADO PARA QUE TE COMPORTES ASÍ, HARRY Y TÚ PODRÍAIS HABEROS MATADO... —Harry se había estado preguntando cuándo aparecería su nombre. **

—¿Por qué? —preguntó James—, ¿le mandaban muchas cartas a tu nombre a los Dursley?

—No muchas, pero sí les mandaban.

—La mayoría eran por mí —comentó Dudley, sorprendiendo a varios—, pero cuando era por el primo Harry era por mi culpa la mayoría de las veces.

**Trataba de hacer como que no oía la voz que le estaba perforando los tímpanos—. ...COMPLETAMENTE DISGUSTADO, EN EL TRABAJO DE TU PADRE ESTÁN HACIENDO INDAGACIONES, TODO POR CULPA TUYA, Y SI VUELVES A HACER OTRA, POR PEQUEÑA QUE SEA, TE SACAREMOS DEL COLEGIO.**

**Se hizo un silencio en el que resonaban aún las palabras de la carta. **

—Abuela —preguntó Rose—, ¿de verdad habrías sacado a papá del colegio?

—Es probable —respondió Molly, aún colorada—, pero al final nunca lo hicimos.

**El sobre rojo, que había caído al suelo, ardió y se convirtió en cenizas. Harry y Ron se quedaron aturdidos, como si un maremoto les hubiera pasado por encima. Algunos se rieron y, poco a poco, el habitual alboroto retornó al salón.**

**Hermione cerró el libro **_**Viajes con los vampiros**_** y miró a Ron, que seguía encogido.**

—**Bueno, no sé lo que esperabas, Ron, pero tú...**

—**No me digas que me lo merezco —atajó Ron.**

—¿Qué podía decirte, Ron? —respondió Hermione, viendo a su esposo aún colorado—, ya te lo habían dicho todo.

—De todos modos, gracias —matizó Ron, besando a su esposa en la mejilla.

**Harry apartó su plato de gachas. El sentimiento de culpabilidad le revolvía las tripas. El señor Weasley tendría que afrontar una investigación en su trabajo. Después de todo lo que los padres de Ron habían hecho por él durante el verano...**

—Tranquilo, Harry —le comentó Arthur—, por suerte no pasó a mayores.

**Pero Harry no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en aquello, porque la profesora McGonagall recorría la mesa de Gryffindor entregando los horarios. Harry cogió el suyo y vio que tenían en primer lugar dos horas de Herbología con los de la casa de Hufflepuff.**

Los tejones de la sala sonrieron ante la mención de la casa, y la profesora Sprout sonrió a su vez.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione abandonaron juntos el castillo, cruzaron la huerta por el camino y se dirigieron a los invernaderos donde crecían las plantas mágicas. El **_**howler**_** había tenido al menos un efecto positivo: parecía que Hermione consideraba que ellos ya habían tenido suficiente castigo y volvía a mostrarse amable.**

**Al dirigirse a los invernaderos, vieron al resto de la clase congregada en la puerta, esperando a la profesora Sprout. Harry, Ron y Hermione acababan de llegar cuando la vieron acercarse con paso decidido a través de la explanada, acompañada por Gilderoy Lockhart. La profesora Sprout llevaba un montón de vendas en los brazos, y sintiendo otra punzada de remordimiento, Harry vio a lo lejos que el sauce boxeador tenía varias de sus ramas en cabestrillo.**

—Y cada vez que le hacían algo, iba a curarlo con el mismo resultado —reconoció la profesora, a lo que Neville y Hannah asintieron sonriendo, mientras recordaban esa conversación la mañana de la caída definitiva de Voldemort. (1)

**La profesora Sprout era una bruja pequeña y rechoncha que llevaba un sombrero remendado sobre la cabellera suelta. Generalmente, sus ropas siempre estaban manchadas de tierra, y si tía Petunia hubiera visto cómo llevaba las uñas, se habría desmayado. Gilderoy Lockhart, sin embargo, iba inmaculado con su túnica amplia color turquesa y su pelo dorado que brillaba bajo un sombrero igualmente turquesa con ribetes de oro, perfectamente colocado.**

Algunos comenzaron a ver extrañados tanto al grupo de Harry como a la profesora Sprout, quienes fruncían el ceño.

—**¡Hola, qué hay! —saludó Lockhart, sonriendo al grupo de estudiantes—. Estaba explicando a la profesora Sprout la manera en que hay que curar a un sauce boxeador. ¡Pero no quiero que penséis que sé más que ella de botánica! Lo que pasa es que en mis viajes me he encontrado varias de estas especies exóticas y...**

—**¡Hoy iremos al Invernadero 3, muchachos! —dijo la profesora Sprout, que parecía claramente disgustada, lo cual no concordaba en absoluto con el buen humor habitual en ella.**

**Se oyeron murmullos de interés. Hasta entonces, sólo habían trabajado en el Invernadero 1. En el Invernadero 3 había plantas mucho más interesantes y peligrosas. La profesora Sprout cogió una llave grande que llevaba en el cinto y abrió con ella la puerta. A Harry le llegó el olor de la tierra húmeda y el abono mezclados con el perfume intenso de unas flores gigantes, del tamaño de un paraguas, que colgaban del techo. Se disponía a entrar detrás de Ron y Hermione cuando Lockhart lo detuvo sacando la mano rapidísimamente.**

—**¡Harry! Quería hablar contigo... Profesora Sprout, no le importa si retengo a Harry un par de minutos, ¿verdad? —A juzgar por la cara que puso la profesora Sprout, sí le importaba, pero Lockhart añadió—: Sólo un momento —y le cerró la puerta del invernadero en las narices.**

—¡Qué grosero! —exclamó Molls, resumiendo el malestar de los más jóvenes.

—Realmente me importaba —comentó la profesora Sprout, con mala cara—, siempre me importa que mis estudiantes vean toda la clase.

—**Harry —dijo Lockhart. Sus grandes dientes blancos brillaban al sol cuando movía la cabeza—. Harry, Harry, Harry.**

**Harry no dijo nada. Estaba completamente perplejo. No tenía ni idea de qué se trataba. **

—Cualquiera estaría perplejo si dicen cuatro veces seguidas tu nombre —comentó JS— y no dicen más nada.

Varios de los más jóvenes estuvieron de acuerdo con JS.

**Estaba a punto de decírselo, cuando Lockhart prosiguió:**

—**Nunca nada me había impresionado tanto como esto, ¡llegar a Hogwarts volando en un coche! Claro que enseguida supe por qué lo habías hecho. Se veía a la legua. Harry, Harry, Harry.**

**Era increíble cómo se las arreglaba para enseñar todos los dientes incluso cuando no estaba hablando.**

—**Te metí el gusanillo de la publicidad, ¿eh? —dijo Lockhart—. Le has encontrado el gusto. Te viste compartiendo conmigo la primera página del periódico y no pudiste resistir salir de nuevo.**

Snape esperaba su momento para soltar algún comentario, pero Molly no le daba chance, al notar su intención continuaba de corrido la lectura.

—**No, profesor, verá...**

—**Harry, Harry, Harry —dijo Lockhart, cogiéndole por el hombro—. Lo comprendo. Es natural querer probar un poco más una vez que uno le ha cogido el gusto. Y me avergüenzo de mí mismo por habértelo hecho probar, porque es lógico que se te subiera a la cabeza. Pero mira, muchacho, no puedes ir volando en coche para convertirte en noticia. Tienes que tomártelo con calma, ¿de acuerdo? Ya tendrás tiempo para estas cosas cuando seas mayor. Sí, sí, ya sé lo que estás pensando: «¡Es muy fácil para él, siendo ya un mago de fama internacional!» Pero cuando yo tenía doce años, era tan poco importante como tú ahora. ¡De hecho, creo que era menos importante! Quiero decir que hay gente que ha oído hablar de ti, ¿no?, por todo ese asunto con **_**El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.**_** —Contempló la cicatriz en forma de rayo que Harry tenía en la frente—. Lo sé, lo sé, no es tanto como ganar cinco veces seguidas el Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, concedido por la revista **_**Corazón de bruja,**_** como he hecho yo, pero por algo hay que empezar.**

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —exclamó Sirius—, ¡Ese tipo es imposible de soportar! —y, señalando directamente a Dumbledore, preguntó—: ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió contratarlo?

—Estábamos complicados de tiempo, ya lo mencionamos —respondió el anciano profesor—, no conseguíamos un profesor y confiamos en lo que narraba en sus libros.

—Que como sabemos fue un fraude —comentó Harry a Ron y Hermione, en un susurro que sólo escucharon además Ginny y JS.

**Le guiñó un ojo a Harry y se alejó con paso seguro. Harry se quedó atónito durante unos instantes, y luego, recordando que tenía que estar ya en el invernadero, abrió la puerta y entró. La profesora Sprout estaba en el centro del invernadero, detrás de una mesa montada sobre caballetes. Sobre la mesa había unas veinte orejeras. Cuando Harry ocupó su sitio entre Ron y Hermione, la profesora dijo:**

—**Hoy nos vamos a dedicar a replantar mandrágoras. Veamos, ¿quién me puede decir qué propiedades tiene la mandrágora?**

**Sin que nadie se sorprendiera, Hermione fue la primera en alzar la mano.**

En la Sala, sin embargo, Rose fue la más rápida, y levantó la mano como si estuviera en clase. Los _nuevos merodeadores_ comenzaron a reírse, lo que la hizo sonrojar y molestarse al mismo tiempo.

—A que ustedes no saben —les dijo, cruzando los brazos y levantando la quijada en un gesto que a Harry le recordó a la propia Hermione.

La profesora Sprout sonrió al recordar a la Hermione de doce, casi trece años, respondiendo. Molly también sonrió, más tranquila, al leer por adelantado la siguiente línea en el pergamino. Tomó aire y leyó:

—**La mandrágora, o mandrágula, es un reconstituyente muy eficaz —dijo Hermione en un tono que daba la impresión, como de costumbre, de que se había tragado el libro de texto—. Se utiliza para volver a su estado original a la gente que ha sido transformada o encantada.**

—Harry —reclamó Hermione—, yo no trago libros.

—Yo tampoco, Jamie y _Alburrido _—complementó Rose, levantándose y poniendo los brazos en jarra—, que ustedes no tengan memoria fotográfica no es mi culpa.

—**Excelente, diez puntos para Gryffindor —dijo la profesora Sprout—. La mandrágora es un ingrediente esencial en muchos antídotos. Pero, sin embargo, también es peligrosa. ¿Quién me puede decir por qué?**

**Al levantar de nuevo velozmente la mano, Hermione casi se lleva por delante las gafas de Harry.**

—Disculpa, Harry —comentó Hermione, sonrojada, mientras varias risas, especialmente de los alborotadores, se escuchaba.

—**El llanto de la mandrágora es fatal para quien lo oye —dijo Hermione instantáneamente.**

—**Exacto. Otros diez puntos —dijo la profesora Sprout—. Bueno, las mandrágoras que tenemos aquí son todavía muy jóvenes.**

**Mientras hablaba, señalaba una fila de bandejas hondas, y todos se echaron hacia delante para ver mejor. Un centenar de pequeñas plantas con sus hojas de color verde violáceo crecían en fila. A Harry, que no tenía ni idea de lo que Hermione había querido decir con lo de «el llanto de la mandrágora», le parecían completamente vulgares.**

La profesora Sprout, Neville, Frankie y Hermione miraron con diversos niveles de molestia a Harry, quien sólo encogió los hombros.

—**Poneos unas orejeras cada uno —dijo la profesora Sprout.**

**Hubo un forcejeo porque todos querían coger las únicas que no eran ni de peluche ni de color rosa.**

—Típico —comentó Neville—, cada año es igual, la pelea por las orejeras.

—**Cuando os diga que os las pongáis, aseguraos de que vuestros oídos quedan completamente tapados —dijo la profesora Sprout—. Cuando os las podáis quitar, levantaré el pulgar. De acuerdo, poneos las orejeras.**

**Harry se las puso rápidamente. Insonorizaban completamente los oídos. La profesora Sprout se puso unas de color rosa, se remangó, cogió firmemente una de las plantas y tiró de ella con fuerza. Harry dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa que nadie pudo oír. **

Varios de los que estuvieron en esa clase asintieron en silencio. Ellos también se habían sorprendido.

**En lugar de raíces, surgió de la tierra un niño recién nacido, pequeño, lleno de barro y extremadamente feo. Las hojas le salían directamente de la cabeza. Tenía la piel de un color verde claro con manchas, y se veía que estaba llorando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.**

**La profesora Sprout cogió una maceta grande de debajo de la mesa, metió dentro la mandrágora y la cubrió con una tierra abonada, negra y húmeda, hasta que sólo quedaron visibles las hojas. La profesora Sprout se sacudió las manos, levantó el pulgar y se quitó ella también las orejeras.**

—**Como nuestras mandrágoras son sólo plantones pequeños, sus llantos todavía no son mortales —dijo ella con toda tranquilidad, como si lo que acababa de hacer no fuera más impresionante que regar una begonia—. Sin embargo, os dejarían inconscientes durante varias horas, y como estoy segura de que ninguno de vosotros quiere perderse su primer día de clase, aseguraos de que os ponéis bien las orejeras para hacer el trabajo. Ya os avisaré cuando sea hora de recoger. Cuatro por bandeja. Hay suficientes macetas aquí. La tierra abonada está en aquellos sacos. Y tened mucho cuidado con las **_**Tentacula Venenosa,**_** porque les están saliendo los dientes.**

**Mientras hablaba, dio un fuerte manotazo a una planta roja con espinas, haciéndole que retirara los largos tentáculos que se habían acercado a su hombro muy disimulada y lentamente.**

—Ya no me toman por sorpresa —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa la profesora Sprout, pero al ver que todos, incluyendo a Molly, estaban atentos a su comentario, siguió—… Eso fue en mi primer día de clase de Herbología, no me había dado cuenta que detrás de mí estaba una Tentácula que me atrapó y me atontó un rato. (2) Después de ahí, casi que las adopté como mis favoritas.

Después de este comentario, Molly siguió la lectura.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione compartieron su bandeja con un muchacho de Hufflepuff que Harry conocía de vista, pero con quien no había hablado nunca.**

—**Justin Finch-Fletchley —dijo alegremente, dándole la mano a Harry—. Claro que sé quién eres, el famoso Harry Potter. Y tú eres Hermione Granger, siempre la primera en todo. —Hermione sonrió al estrecharle la mano—. Y Ron Weasley. ¿No era tuyo el coche volador?**

**Ron no sonrió. Obviamente, todavía se acordaba del **_**howler.**_

Algunas risas se volvieron a escuchar en la sala.

—**Ese Lockhart es famoso, ¿verdad? —dijo contento Justin, cuando empezaban a llenar sus macetas con estiércol de dragón—. ¡Qué tío más valiente! ¿Habéis leído sus libros? Yo me habría muerto de miedo si un hombre lobo me hubiera acorralado en una cabina de teléfonos, pero él se mantuvo sereno y **_**¡zas!**_** Formidable. Me habían reservado plaza en Eton, pero estoy muy contento de haber venido aquí. Naturalmente, mi madre estaba algo disgustada, pero desde que le hice leer los libros de Lockhart, empezó a comprender lo útil que puede resultar tener en la familia a un mago bien instruido...**

—Sobre todo lo formidable —comentó sombríamente Remus—, no me imagino esa situación.

**Después ya no tuvieron muchas posibilidades de charlar. Se habían vuelto a poner las orejeras y tenían que concentrarse en las mandrágoras. Para la profesora Sprout había resultado muy fácil, pero en realidad no lo era. A las mandrágoras no les gustaba salir de la tierra, pero tampoco parecía que quisieran volver a ella. Se retorcían, pataleaban, sacudían sus pequeños puños y rechinaban los dientes. Harry se pasó diez minutos largos intentando meter una algo más grande en la maceta.**

—No es de extrañar —comentó Frankie—, hay algunas mandrágoras que son realmente guerreras.

**Al final de la clase, Harry, al igual que los demás, estaba empapado en sudor, le dolían varias partes del cuerpo y estaba lleno de tierra. Volvieron al castillo para lavarse un poco, y los de Gryffindor marcharon corriendo a la clase de Transformaciones.**

**Las clases de la profesora McGonagall eran siempre muy duras, pero aquel primer día resultó especialmente difícil. Todo lo que Harry había aprendido el año anterior parecía habérsele ido de la cabeza durante el verano. Tenía que convertir un escarabajo en un botón, pero lo único que conseguía era cansar al escarabajo, porque cada vez que éste esquivaba la varita mágica, se le caía del pupitre.**

—Realmente no sé que les había pasado —comento la profesora McGonagall—, estaban totalmente perdidos, a excepción de la señorita Granger.

**A Ron aún le iba peor. Había recompuesto su varita con un poco de celotape que le habían dado, pero parecía que la reparación no había sido suficiente. Crujía y echaba chispas en los momentos más raros, y cada vez que Ron intentaba transformar su escarabajo, quedaba envuelto en un espeso humo gris que olía a huevos podridos. Incapaz de ver lo que hacía, aplastó el escarabajo con el codo sin querer y tuvo que pedir otro. A la profesora McGonagall no le hizo mucha gracia.**

**Harry se sintió aliviado al oír la campana de la comida. Sentía el cerebro como una esponja escurrida. Todos salieron ordenadamente de la clase salvo él y Ron, que todavía estaba dando golpes furiosos en el pupitre con la varita.**

—**¡Chisme inútil, que no sirves para nada!**

—Así menos te iba a funcionar, papá —comentó Hugo, mientras Ron se sonrojaba.

—**Pídeles otra a tus padres —sugirió Harry cuando la varita produjo una descarga de disparos, como si fuera una traca.**

Algunos se rieron.

—**Ya, y recibiré como respuesta otro **_**howler**_** —dijo Ron, metiendo en la bolsa la varita, que en aquel momento estaba silbando— que diga: «Es culpa tuya que se te haya partido la varita.»**

—Posiblemente —se interrumpió Molly—, pero seguramente vendría con otra varita.

—Pero al final fue bueno que me quedara con la varita como estaba —comentó Ron—, si recordamos lo que pasó ese año.

Draco, Hermione, Harry y Ginny asintieron con distintas sensaciones, al repasar rápidamente lo vivido.

**Bajaron a comer, pero el humor de Ron no mejoró cuando Hermione le enseñó el puñado de botones que había conseguido en la clase de Transformaciones.**

—**¿Qué hay esta tarde? —dijo Harry, cambiando de tema rápidamente.**

—**Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —dijo Hermione en el acto.**

Molly se detuvo, vio a Hermione y a Ron, sonrió y siguió leyendo, ante la atenta mirada de ellos y sus hijos.

—**¿Por qué —preguntó Ron, cogiéndole el horario— has rodeado todas las clases de Lockhart con corazoncitos?**

**Hermione le quitó el horario. Se había puesto roja. **

Exactamente lo que ocurría en la Sala, aunque con una explosión de carcajadas, lideradas por los Merodeadores, los gemelos Weasley y los más jóvenes.

**Terminaron de comer y salieron al patio. Estaba nublado. Hermione se sentó en un peldaño de piedra y volvió a hundir las narices en **_**Viajes con los vampiros.**_** Harry y Ron se pusieron a hablar de **_**quidditch**_**, y pasaron varios minutos antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de que alguien lo vigilaba estrechamente. Al levantar la vista, vio al muchacho pequeño de pelo castaño que la noche anterior se había puesto el sombrero seleccionador. Lo miraba como paralizado. Tenía en las manos lo que parecía una cámara de fotos **_**muggle**_** normal y corriente, y cuando Harry miró hacia él, se ruborizó en extremo.**

—**¿Me dejas, Harry? Soy... soy Colin Creevey —dijo entrecortadamente, dando un indeciso paso hacia delante—. Estoy en Gryffindor también. ¿Podría..., me dejas... que te haga una foto? —dijo, levantando la cámara esperanzado.**

—Colin… —Harry suspiró al mencionar el nombre del pequeño y valiente, aunque impulsivo compañero de casa—. Uno de los caídos en la Batalla que más me dolió, además de ustedes, Remus, Tonks, Fred… Su hermano Dennis siempre me lo recuerda.

—¿Qué es de la vida de él, Harry? —preguntó Dil, ante la curiosidad de muchos en la Sala—. ¿De Dennis?

—Creo que se quedó a vivir con su familia, no recuerdo si asumió el negocio familiar o si se casó…

Harry se quedó en silencio, recordando a los hermanos Creevey, cuando la voz de la Sala se dejó escuchar:

—Si lo desean, se puede convocar a los hermanos Creevey a esta reunión. Recuerden que estamos en un plano intermedio, reuniendo a quienes están a ambos lados del velo.

Harry se quedó unos segundos pensando, ante la mirada de todos en la sala.

—Sí, creo que se merecen esta oportunidad de reencontrarse. Que venga Colin, y Dennis y su familia.

Muchos aplaudieron esta decisión. La Sala así lo reconoció, al indicar:

—Tardarán unos minutos en llegar. Pueden seguir la lectura.

Molly suspiró, ubicó la siguiente línea y sonrió al leer:

—**¿Una foto? —repitió Harry sin comprender.**

—**Con ella podré demostrar que te he visto —dijo Colin Creevey con impaciencia, acercándose un poco más, como si no se atreviera—. Lo sé todo sobre ti. Todos me lo han contado: cómo sobreviviste cuando **_**Quien-tú-sabes**_** intentó matarte y cómo desapareció él, y toda esa historia, y que conservas en la frente la cicatriz en forma de rayo (con los ojos recorrió la línea del pelo de Harry). Y me ha dicho un compañero del dormitorio que si revelo el negativo en la poción adecuada, la foto saldrá con movimiento —Colin exhaló un soplido de emoción y continuó—. Esto es estupendo, ¿verdad? Yo no tenía ni idea de que las cosas raras que hacía eran magia, hasta que recibí la carta de Hogwarts. Mi padre es lechero y tampoco podía creérselo. Así que me dedico a tomar montones de fotos para enviárselas a casa. Y sería estupendo hacerte una —Miró a Harry casi rogándole—. Tal vez tu amigo querría sacárnosla para que pudiera salir yo a tu lado. ¿Y me la podrías firmar luego?**

—Vaya, papá —comentó JS, intentando no reirse—, realmente era un fan tuyo.

Molly miró con rabia contenida a Draco y leyó la siguiente línea:

—**¿Firmar fotos? ¿Te dedicas a firmar fotos, Potter?**

**En todo el patio resonó la voz potente y cáustica de Draco Malfoy. Se había puesto detrás de Colin, flanqueado, como siempre en Hogwarts, por Crabbe y Goyle, sus amigotes.**

—**¡Todo el mundo a la cola! —gritó Malfoy a la multitud—. ¡Harry Potter firma fotos!**

—¿Cuándo no? —interrumpió Astoria encarándose a su esposo.

—Si —admitió Draco, ante la mirada molesta de sus hijos—, debo admitir que disfrutaba molestar a Potter.

—Creo que eso no lo puedo poner en duda —indicó Christina, negando con la cabeza —, por eso comprendo tanto malestar entre ustedes tres.

Harry, Ron y Draco asintieron en silencio.

—**No es verdad —dijo Harry de mal humor, apretando los puños—. ¡Cállate, Malfoy!**

—**Lo que pasa es que le tienes envidia —dijo Colin, cuyo cuerpo entero no era más grueso que el cuello de Crabbe.**

—Vaya —una voz desconocida sorprendió a la gran mayoría en la sala—, en ese tiempo era realmente pequeño. Crabbe siempre ha sido mucho más grande que yo, pero que mi cuerpo no fuera más grueso que su cuello, ¡Válgame!

Colin Creevey se encontraba parado a la puerta de la cocina, sonriendo al escuchar y comentar su descripción de parte de Harry. Éste se levanto y fue a abrazar a su pequeño amigo, quien amplió su sonrisa al ver a su héroe.

—Nunca debiste quedarte, Colin —le dijo Harry mientras lo abrazaba y palmeaba la espalda—. Nunca debiste quedarte a luchar.

—Fue mi decisión y lo hice por ti, y por mi familia también —le respondió en un susurro. Se acercaron al grupo, y Harry exclamó:

—Señoras y señores —lo presentó, intentando que su voz no se quebrara—, en persona, Colin Creevey, uno de los más grandes héroes de Hogwarts.

Un sonoro aplauso se escuchó mientras Dumbledore, los Merodeadores y el grupo de la generación de Harry se levantaban a saludar al recién llegado. De pronto, el sonido de una puerta siendo golpeada alertó a varios. Alisu, más cerca de la puerta que había vuelto a materializarse, se acercó a ella; al abrirla, se encontró con una familia que, algo temerosa, se asomaba.

—¡Dennis, hermano! —Colin corrió hacia la puerta, mientras que su hermano, sorprendido, soltaba a su esposa e hijo para correr al encuentro de su hermano fallecido. Los aplausos se volvieron a escuchar y los Creevey, abrazados por los hombros, se unieron a la lectura. Dennis se acercó a Harry, abrazándolo como Colin había hecho minutos atrás, mientras que éste se entretenía saludando al pequeño, casi su viva imagen aunque con el cabello más oscuro.

—Disculpen la interrupción —indicó Dennis, ante la mirada de todos en la Sala—. Realmente me sorprende que estemos acá…

—No se preocupen, señores Creevey —indicó Dumbledore, sorprendiendo a los hermanos—, ya les pondrán al tanto de lo que estamos compartiendo.

En ese momento la neblina cubrió a los recién llegados, y al disiparse, tanto Colin como Dennis miraron con sorpresa a Harry, pero no preguntaron nada.

—Creo que dejaremos la presentación de la familia Creevey para el final del capítulo —comentó Dumbledore, y esperó que los mencionados ocuparan un sofá para indicarle a Molly que siguiera la lectura.

—Bien —indicó la matriarca Weasley—, habíamos quedado que Colin le decía, con razón, a Draco, que lo que tenía era envidia de Harry.

—Y aún lo creo —aseguró Colin, haciendo que Draco lo mirara torvamente.

—**¿Envidia? —dijo Malfoy, que ya no necesitaba seguir gritando, porque la mitad del patio lo escuchaba—. ¿De qué? ¿De tener una asquerosa cicatriz en la frente? No, gracias. ¿Desde cuándo uno es más importante por tener la cabeza rajada por una cicatriz?**

**Crabbe y Goyle se estaban riendo con una risita idiota.**

—Típica risa de ese par —comentó Neville

—**Échate al retrete y tira de la cadena, Malfoy —dijo Ron con cara de malas pulgas. **

Los Weasley más jóvenes aplaudieron a su padre/tío, mientras Scorpius intentaba esconder la sonrisa que quería aflorar. George y Fred se secaban lágrimas falsas de orgullo.

**Crabbe dejó de reír y empezó a restregarse de manera amenazadora los nudillos, que eran del tamaño de castañas.**

—**Weasley, ten cuidado —dijo Malfoy con un aire despectivo—. No te metas en problemas o vendrá tu mamá y te sacará del colegio. —Luego imitó un tono de voz chillón y amenazante.**

—¿Ah? —se interrumpió Molly, mirando molesta a Draco—. ¿"Chillón y amenazante"? Cómo se nota que nunca habías conocido un tono de voz chillón y amenazante de verdad.

— **«Si vuelves a hacer otra...» —Varios alumnos de quinto curso de la casa de Slytherin que había por allí cerca rieron la gracia a carcajadas—. A Weasley le gustaría que le firmaras una foto, Potter —sonrió Malfoy—. Pronto valdrá más que la casa entera de su familia.**

—Me disculpas, Draco —Bill se giró a ver al mayor de los Malfoy en la Sala—, pero creo que tenías cierta fijación con nuestra economía. ¿Te la trataron?

Algunas risas se escucharon. Draco, apenas sonrojado, respondió:

—Como lo dije antes, fui criado bajo una creencia de que el dinero y la pureza de sangre daba poder y estatus, lo que por supuesto no es así. Y como también dije antes, he cambiado mi actitud respecto a tu familia, Weasley. No será motivo de una fiesta, pero creo que podemos conversar civilizadamente.

**Ron sacó su varita reparada con celotape, pero Hermione cerró **_**Viajes con los vampiros**_** de un golpe y susurró:**

—**¡Cuidado!**

—**¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? —Gilderoy Lockhart caminaba hacia ellos a grandes zancadas, y la túnica color turquesa se le arremolinaba por detrás—. ¿Quién firma fotos?**

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó James—, ¡Qué tipo más inoportuno!

—Al contrario —corrigió Lily—, más oportuno no pudo ser, evitó un posible desastre.

Harry, Hermione, Ron y Colin asintieron, mientras Draco solo cruzaba los brazos.

**Harry quería hablar, pero Lockhart lo interrumpió pasándole un brazo por los hombros y diciéndole en voz alta y tono jovial:**

—**¡No sé por qué lo he preguntado! ¡Volvemos a las andadas, Harry!**

**Sujeto por Lockhart y muerto de vergüenza, Harry vio que Malfoy se mezclaba sonriente con la multitud.**

En la Sala, muchos de los presentes miraban a Draco resoplar en silencio.

—**Vamos, señor Creevey —dijo Lockhart, sonriendo a Colin—. Una foto de los dos será mucho mejor. Y te la firmaremos los dos.**

**Colin buscó la cámara a tientas y sacó la foto al mismo tiempo que la campana señalaba el inicio de las clases de la tarde.**

—Realmente no me interesaba que saliera él —comentó Colin—, pero así le podía decir a mis padres que tenía como profesor a un famoso escritor… Aunque después todos sabemos que resultó ser, o al menos quienes lo conocimos en persona.

—**¡Adentro todos, venga, por ahí! —gritó Lockhart a los alumnos, y se dirigió al castillo llevando de los hombros a Harry, que hubiera deseado disponer de un buen conjuro para desaparecer.**

—No lo dudo, hijo —comentó Lily, mientras James y Severus lo veían con distinto gesto: el padre sorprendido que no le gustara llamar la atención, y el profesor extrañado de que fuera tan parecido a su madre en el carácter y no a su padre.

—**Quisiera darte un consejo, Harry —le dijo Lockhart paternalmente al entrar en el edificio por una puerta lateral—. Te he ayudado a pasar desapercibido con el joven Creevey, porque si me fotografiaba también a mí, tus compañeros no pensarían que te querías dar tanta importancia.**

—Consejo que no me interesaba, por cierto —comentó Harry.

**Sin hacer caso a las protestas de Harry, Lockhart lo llevó por un pasillo lleno de estudiantes que los miraban, y luego subieron por una escalera. **

—**Déjame que te diga que repartir fotos firmadas en este estadio de tu carrera puede que no sea muy sensato. Para serte franco, Harry, parece un poco engreído. Bien puede llegar el día en que necesites llevar un montón de fotos a mano adondequiera que vayas, como me ocurre a mí, pero —rió— no creo que hayas llegado ya a ese punto.**

**Habían alcanzado el aula de Lockhart y éste dejó libre por fin a Harry, que se arregló la túnica y buscó un asiento al final del aula, donde se parapetó detrás de los siete libros de Lockhart, de forma que se evitaba la contemplación del Lockhart de carne y hueso.**

—Sabia decisión —comentó James, a lo que JS y Al asintieron.

**El resto de la clase entró en el aula ruidosamente, y Ron y Hermione se sentaron a ambos lados de Harry.**

—**Se podía freír un huevo en tu cara —dijo Ron—. Más te vale que Creevey y Ginny no se conozcan, porque fundarían el club de fans de Harry Potter.**

Los aludidos vieron a Ron sonriendo.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Lilu—, ¡No me digas que…

—¡Por supuesto que no! —respondió Ginny—, aunque no creo que hubiera sido mala idea, ¿verdad, Colin?

—Para nada, Ginny —le dijo el aludido, con una gran sonrisa.

—**Cállate —le interrumpió Harry. Lo único que le faltaba es que a oídos de Lockhart llegaran las palabras «club de fans de Harry Potter».**

**Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Lockhart se aclaró sonoramente la garganta y se hizo el silencio. Se acercó a Neville Longbottom, cogió el ejemplar de **_**Recorridos con los trols**_** y lo levantó para enseñar la portada, con su propia fotografía que guiñaba un ojo.**

—**Yo —dijo, señalando la foto y guiñando el ojo él también— soy Gilderoy Lockhart, Caballero de la Orden de Merlín, de tercera clase, Miembro Honorario de la Liga para la Defensa Contra las Fuerzas Oscuras, y ganador en cinco ocasiones del Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, otorgado por la revista Corazón de bruja, pero no quiero hablar de eso. ¡No fue con mi sonrisa con lo que me libré de la banshee que presagiaba la muerte! —Esperó que se rieran todos, pero sólo hubo alguna sonrisa—. Veo que todos habéis comprado mis obras completas; bien hecho. He pensado que podíamos comenzar hoy con un pequeño cuestionario. No os preocupéis, sólo es para comprobar si los habéis leído bien, cuánto habéis asimilado...**

—Bueno —comentó Seamus—, ya que nos vimos obligados a comprar todos los libros del inepto ese…

—Y cómo pesaban los muy condenados —ratificó Zacharias.

**Cuando terminó de repartir los folios con el cuestionario, volvió a la cabecera de la clase y dijo:**

—**Disponéis de treinta minutos. Podéis comenzar... ¡ya!**

—¿No es como mucho para una prueba diagnóstica? —preguntó Victoire, a lo que Harry respondió:

—Escucha, ahijada.

**Harry miró el papel y leyó:**

**1\. ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Gilderoy Lockhart?**

**2\. ¿Cuál es la ambición secreta de Gilderoy Lockhart?**

**3\. ¿Cuál es, en tu opinión, el mayor logro hasta la fecha de Gilderoy Lockhart?**

**Así seguía y seguía, a lo largo de tres páginas, hasta:**

**54\. ¿Qué día es el cumpleaños de Gilderoy Lockhart, y cuál sería su regalo ideal?**

Múltiples exclamaciones de sorpresa se escucharon en la Sala. Dumbledore negaba en silencio, mientras McGonagall y Snape lo veían molestos a la vez que decepcionados.

—Apuesto a que mi tía Hermione lo respondió todo —saltó JS, a lo que Hugo respondió:

—No apuesto, porque seguro que fue así.

—Yo sí —respondió Freddie, mientras una apuesta similar se daba entre los Merodeadores:

—Yo no creo que Hermione haya respondido todo. ¿Qué dices tú, _Lunático?_

—Para mí sí que respondió todo. No lo dudaría. ¿Apuestas?

—¿Para qué preguntas?

—¿Quieres seguir perdiendo con Remus, Sirius? —Lily intentaba que su compadre y amigo no apostaran, pero fue imposible.

**Media hora después, Lockhart recogió los folios y los hojeó delante de la clase.**

—**Vaya, vaya. Muy pocos recordáis que mi color favorito es el lila. Lo digo en **_**Un año con el Yeti.**_** Y algunos tenéis que volver a leer con mayor detenimiento **_**Paseos con los hombres lobo.**_** En el capítulo doce afirmo con claridad que mi regalo de cumpleaños ideal sería la armonía entre las comunidades mágica y no mágica. ¡Aunque tampoco le haría ascos a una botella **_**mágnum**_** de whisky envejecido de Ogden!**

**Volvió a guiñarles un ojo pícaramente. Ron miraba a Lockhart con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro; Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas, que se sentaban delante, se convulsionaban en una risa silenciosa. Hermione, por el contrario, escuchaba a Lockhart con embelesada atención y dio un respingo cuando éste mencionó su nombre.**

—¡Oh, oh! —exclamaron los apostadores, ante la risas de varios y el sonrojo de la aludida.

—**... pero la señorita Hermione Granger sí conoce mi ambición secreta, que es librar al mundo del mal y comercializar mi propia gama de productos para el cuidado del cabello, ¡buena chica! De hecho —dio la vuelta al papel—, ¡está perfecto! ¿Dónde está la señorita Hermione Granger? —Hermione alzó una mano temblorosa—. ¡Excelente! —dijo Lockhart con una sonrisa—, ¡excelente! ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor! Y en cuanto a...**

Freddie y Sirius gruñeron cuando tuvieron que sacar de sus bolsillos unas monedas y entregárselas a JS y Remus, quienes sonreían abiertamente. Quienes miraban ceñudos al pergamino eran los que habían estado presentes en esa primera clase.

**De debajo de la mesa sacó una jaula grande, cubierta por una funda, y la puso encima de la mesa, para que todos la vieran.**

—**Ahora, ¡cuidado! Es mi misión dotaros de defensas contra las más horrendas criaturas del mundo mágico. Puede que en esta misma aula os tengáis que encarar a las cosas que más teméis. Pero sabed que no os ocurrirá nada malo mientras yo esté aquí. Todo lo que os pido es que conservéis la calma.**

**En contra de lo que se había propuesto, Harry asomó la cabeza por detrás del montón de libros para ver mejor la jaula. Lockhart puso una mano sobre la funda. Dean y Seamus habían dejado de reír. Neville se encogía en su asiento de la primera fila.**

—Por qué será que creo que a papá le pasó algo malo en esa clase —comentó Paula por señas, que fueron convertidas en palabras por Kevin. Neville sólo asintió en silencio.

—**Tengo que pediros que no gritéis —dijo Lockhart en voz baja—. Podrían enfurecerse.**

**Cuando toda la clase estaba con el corazón en un puño, Lockhart levantó la funda.**

—**Sí —dijo con entonación teatral—, duendecillos de Cornualles recién cogidos.**

**Seamus Finnigan no pudo controlarse y soltó una carcajada que ni siquiera Lockhart pudo interpretar como un grito de terror.**

En la Sala, los más jóvenes estallaron de la risa, pero al ver los rostros serios e incluso molestos de algunos, fueron callando.

—**¿Sí? —Lockhart sonrió a Seamus.**

—**Bueno, es que no son... muy peligrosos, ¿verdad? —se explicó Seamus con dificultad.**

—Realmente son unos demonios en tamaño reducido —comentó sombríamente Neville. Frankie se giró y le preguntó:

—¿Por qué lo dices, papá?

—Recuerda lo que preguntó tu hermana —Frankie miró a Paula, quien por señas le dijo _Yo no sé, yo sólo dije…_

—**¡No estés tan seguro! —dijo Lockhart, apuntando a Seamus con un dedo acusador—. ¡Pueden ser unos seres endemoniadamente engañosos!**

—¡No me digas! —Neville parecía estar fuera de sí, por lo que Hannah por un lado y Alice por el otro, le tomaron las manos; al sentir el contacto de madre y esposa, suspiró e hizo señas a Molly para que continuara.

**Los duendecillos eran de color azul eléctrico y medían unos veinte centímetros de altura, con rostros afilados y voces tan agudas y estridentes que era como oír a un montón de periquitos discutiendo. En el instante en que había levantado la funda, se habían puesto a parlotear y a moverse como locos, golpeando los barrotes para meter ruido y haciendo muecas a los que tenían más cerca.**

—**Está bien —dijo Lockhart en voz alta—. ¡Veamos qué hacéis con ellos! —Y abrió la jaula. Se armó un pandemónium. **

Se dejaron escuchar expresiones como: _Inútil, inepto, bueno-para-nada, _especialmente de los mayores, mientras que los más jóvenes escuchaban impactados la narración.

**Los duendecillos salieron disparados como cohetes en todas direcciones. Dos cogieron a Neville por las orejas y lo alzaron en el aire. Algunos salieron volando y atravesaron las ventanas, llenando de cristales rotos a los de la fila de atrás. El resto se dedicó a destruir la clase más rápidamente que un rinoceronte en estampida. Cogían los tinteros y rociaban de tinta la clase, hacían trizas los libros y los folios, rasgaban los carteles de las paredes, le daban vuelta a la papelera y cogían bolsas y libros y los arrojaban por las ventanas rotas. Al cabo de unos minutos, la mitad de la clase se había refugiado debajo de los pupitres y Neville se balanceaba colgando de la lámpara del techo.**

Paula sólo se cubría la boca, impresionada, mientras veía a su papá respirar molesto, a pesar que Hannah y Alice intentaban calmarlo con caricias y palabras al oído.

—**Vamos ya, rodeadlos, rodeadlos, sólo son duendecillos... —gritaba Lockhart. Se remangó, blandió su varita mágica y gritó—: **_**¡Peskipiski Pestenomi!**_

—¡Ya va! —saltó Rose— ¿ese hechizo existe? Porque yo no lo he leído en ninguna parte.

—Y que conste —comentó Al—, que Rose lee todo lo que le cae en las manos.

—Aquí te doy la respuesta, mi niña —indicó Molly, y retomó la lectura:

**No sirvió absolutamente de nada; uno de los duendecillos le arrebató la varita y la tiró por la ventana. Lockhart tragó saliva y se escondió debajo de su mesa, a tiempo de evitar ser aplastado por Neville, que cayó al suelo un segundo más tarde, al ceder la lámpara. Sonó la campana y todos corrieron hacia la salida. En la calma relativa que siguió, Lockhart se irguió, vio a Harry, Ron y Hermione y les dijo:**

—**Bueno, vosotros tres meteréis en la jaula los que quedan. —Salió y cerró la puerta.**

Nuevamente arreciaron los insultos, especialmente de los mayores en la sala. Los profesores, comandados por el propio Dumbledore, negaban en silencio.

—**¿Habéis visto? —bramó Ron, cuando uno de los duendecillos que quedaban le mordió en la oreja, haciéndole daño.**

—**Sólo quiere que adquiramos experiencia práctica —dijo Hermione, inmovilizando a dos duendecillos a la vez con un útil hechizo congelador y metiéndolos en la jaula.**

—**¿Experiencia práctica? —dijo Harry, intentando atrapar a uno que bailaba fuera de su alcance sacando la lengua—. Hermione, él no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía.**

—¿Tú crees, Harry? —preguntó Fred, provocando algunas risas.

—No —refutó George—, yo creo que está bromeando.

Sólo los más jóvenes se rieron. El resto, asentía en silencio.

—**Mentira —dijo Hermione—. Ya has leído sus libros, fíjate en todas las cosas asombrosas que ha hecho...**

—**Que él dice que ha hecho —añadió Ron.**

—Sí, era cierto —admitió Hermione, derrotada—, lo que decía que había hecho. Pero —aclaró antes que alguien la interrumpiera—, ¿qué íbamos a creer nosotros, niños de doce años, que él era como era?

—¿Y cómo era, tía? —preguntó Lucy—, ¿o cómo terminó siendo?

—Intuyo —interrumpió Dumbledore— que la lectura nos lo responderá, señorita Weasley.

—Sí —suspiró Molly, dejando el pergamino sobre el atril—. Por lo pronto, este capítulo terminó acá.

El atril se desvaneció, lo que llamó la atención a muchos en la Sala. Dumbledore dio cumplida respuesta:

—Parece que habíamos dejado pendiente conocer a la familia Creevey, ¿o me equivoco?

—No, profesor —respondió Dennis, sonriendo mientras se levantaba—. Ya conocen a mi hermano Colin, yo soy Dennis, dos años menor, fui golpeador en el equipo campeón invicto de Gryffindor el año después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, momento en el cual comencé una relación con mi amada Natalie McDonald, acá presente, a pesar que estuvimos unos ocho años en un _tira-y-encoge_ hasta que unimos nuestros caminos y llegó Colin James, a quien dejaré presentarse.

Dennis se sentó y se levantó el pequeño Colin (a quien se identificará como CJ, para diferenciarlo de su difunto tío), viva imagen de su tío, aunque con cabello más oscuro y ojos color almendra.

—Buenas tardes, creo —algunas risas se escucharon—… Sí, sí, yo sé, estos bromistas siempre me toman como su víctima favorita…

—No exageres, Colin —comentó Lucy, sonriéndole—, que no es todo el tiempo.

—Bueno —continuó CJ, tratando de no interrumpirse—, tengo 12 años, pertenezco a la casa de Gryffindor —nuevos aplausos se escucharon de parte de los leones en la sala—, pretendo hacer las pruebas para entrar al equipo de _quidditch _como buscador; mientras, intento escapar de las bromas de los Nuevos Merodeadores —algunos ruidos de negación se oyeron de parte de los cuatro—, intento honrar el apellido de mi padre y tío, considerados héroes de la Batalla de Hogwarts, y también intento formarme mi propio nombre como mago; a futuro, espero emprender algún negocio, sea en el mundo _muggle _o en el mágico, me gusta mucho eso del comercio, pero vamos a ver.

Muchos aplausos se escucharon cuando CJ se sentó y fue abrazado por sus padres. Inmediatamente el atril se materializó justo delante de Colin, quien se sorprendió al leer el título del capítulo.

* * *

_**Notas al pie:**_

(1) Que se narra en _**Los Recuerdos de la Profesora Sprout, **_un relato que tuve la oportunidad de escribir en Abril de 2013, y que cronológicamente es mi tercer relato publicado en ffn.

(2) Lo que se narra en la primera viñeta del _**Hogwarts Horror Story, **_escrito para el reto de "La Chistera Explosiva" (o "El Sombrero Loco", como personalmente lo llamé), de "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black", en julio de 2013.

_**Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Un nuevo capítulo se lee, con nuevos invitados (de vez en cuando como que van a llegar a la lectura...) y con el recuerdo de cierto profesor que, como sabemos, fue como fue ese año. Molly tuvo que pasar su rato de vergüenza al leer como le reclamó a Ron su imprudencia con el carro volador, mientras comienza a prepararse el ambiente para lo que se aproxima... Como acostumbro, saludo con aprecio y cariño a quienes leen, siguen, tienen en alerta o comentan este relato, como es el caso de esta semana de **alejandro1295 **(realmente una aventura, y espero que te divierta este capítulo), **Zero **(Al menos te hizo reir, eso es bueno...) y **lavida134 **(Desde mi punto de vista, aunque Lily lo haya perdonado, Snape no ha cambiado en extremo su actitud ante Harry; el hecho de leerlo se lo recuerda a él, además que a muchos en la Sala, de ahí que siempre va a haber reclamadera, y siempre Severus se va a sentir afectado por lo que Lily diga o exprese con su mirada. Intentaré incorporar más diálogos, aunque hay días que esté como un coco seco... jejejejeje). _**Besos y bendiciones!**_


	8. Los sangre sucia y una voz misteriosa

**Harry Potter: Una lectura distinta, Vol. 2**

Por _ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

* * *

**La Cámara de los Secretos **

**CAPÍTULO 7: **_**Los ****«****sangre sucia****»**** y una voz misteriosa**_

Muchos aplausos se escucharon cuando CJ se sentó, después de presentarse, y fue abrazado por sus padres. Inmediatamente el atril se materializó justo delante de Colin, quien se sorprendió al leer el título del capítulo.

—¡Vaya! Se trata de _Los _«sangre sucia»_ y una voz misteriosa._

Inmediatamente todos los presentes, a excepción de Snape y Draco, expresaron su malestar al escuchar esa expresión. Colin la había leído con un deje de decepción, pero otros sí fueron más expresivos. Luego que se calmara el ambiente, comenzó la lectura.

**Durante los días siguientes, Harry pasó bastante tiempo esquivando a Gilderoy Lockhart cada vez que lo veía acercarse por un corredor. Pero más difícil aún era evitar a Colin Creevey, que parecía saberse de memoria el horario de Harry. Nada le hacía tan feliz como preguntar **_**«¿Va todo bien, Harry?»**_** seis o siete veces al día, y oír **_**«Hola, Colin»**_** en respuesta, a pesar de que la voz de Harry en tales ocasiones sonaba irritada.**

—De verdad lo lamento, Colin, por no tratarte como correspondía —comentó Harry mientras buena parte de la Sala reía y Colin, rojo a más no poder, sonreía y negaba, intentando parecer desinteresado.

_**Hedwig**_** seguía enfadada con Harry a causa del desastroso viaje en coche, y la varita de Ron, que todavía no funcionaba correctamente, se superó a sí misma el viernes por la mañana al escaparse de la mano de Ron en la clase de Encantamientos y dispararse contra el profesor Flitwick, que era viejo y bajito, y golpearle directamente entre los ojos, produciéndole un gran divieso verde y doloroso en el lugar del impacto. Así que, entre unas cosas y otras, Harry se alegró muchísimo cuando llegó el fin de semana, porque Ron, Hermione y él habían planeado hacer una visita a Hagrid el sábado por la mañana.**

—Lo siento, profesor —dijo Ron, algo apenado, pero el profesor Flitwick, sonriendo, sólo hizo señas a Colin para que continuara.

**Pero el capitán del equipo de **_**quidditch**_** de Gryffindor, Oliver Wood, despertó a Harry con un zarandeo varias horas antes de lo que él habría deseado.**

—**¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry aturdido.**

—**¡Entrenamiento de **_**quidditch!**_** —respondió Wood—. ¡Vamos!**

**Harry miró por la ventana, entornando los ojos. Una neblina flotaba en el cielo de color rojizo y dorado. Una vez despierto, se preguntó cómo había podido dormir con semejante alboroto de pájaros.**

—Un cielo dedicado a Gryffindor —reflexionó CJ, siendo secundado por Kevin y Paula, mientras los Merodadores, tanto originales como nuevos, aplaudían.

—**Oliver —observó Harry con voz ronca—, si todavía está amaneciendo...**

—**Exacto —respondió Wood. Era un muchacho alto y fornido de sexto curso y, en aquel momento, tenía los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo—. Forma parte de nuestro nuevo programa de entrenamiento. Venga, coge tu escoba y andando —dijo Wood con decisión—. Ningún equipo ha empezado a entrenar todavía. Este año vamos a ser los primeros en empezar...**

—Me parece bien —indicó James—, desde temprano para preparar estrategias, diseñar jugadas…

—James, por favor —lo detuvo Lily, antes que continuara. Algunas risas se escucharon antes de que Colin siguiera.

**Bostezando y un poco tembloroso, Harry saltó de la cama e intentó buscar su túnica de **_**quidditch.**_

—**¡Así me gusta! —dijo Wood—. Nos veremos en el campo dentro de quince minutos.**

**Encima de la túnica roja del equipo de Gryffindor se puso la capa para no pasar frío, garabateó a Ron una nota en la que le explicaba adónde había ido y bajó a la sala común por la escalera de caracol, con la **_**Nimbus 2.000**_** sobre el hombro. Al llegar al retrato por el que se salía, oyó tras él unos pasos y vio que Colin Creevey bajaba las escaleras corriendo, con la cámara colgada del cuello, que se balanceaba como loca, y llevaba algo en la mano.**

—**¡Oí que alguien pronunciaba tu nombre en las escaleras, Harry! ¡Mira lo que tengo aquí! La he revelado y te la quería enseñar...**

—¡Vaya! —se interrumpió Colin, sonrojado—, no recordaba lo incómodo que pude llegar a ser en algunos momentos.

—Todo era la novedad de aprender a vivir con la magia —comentó Dennis, sonriendo mientras daba unas palmadas en el hombro a su hermano.

**Desconcertado, Harry miró la fotografía que Colin sostenía delante de su nariz.**

**Un Lockhart móvil en blanco y negro tiraba de un brazo que Harry reconoció como suyo. Le complació ver que en la fotografía él aparecía ofreciendo resistencia y rehusando entrar en la foto. Al mirarlo Harry, Lockhart soltó el brazo, jadeando, y se desplomó contra el margen blanco de la fotografía con gesto teatral.**

Gruñidos y suspiros de exasperación se oyeron con esta descripción.

—**¿Me la firmas? —le pidió Colin con fervor.**

—**No —dijo Harry rotundamente, mirando en torno para comprobar que realmente no había nadie en la sala—. Lo siento, Colin, pero tengo prisa. Tengo entrenamiento de **_**quidditch.**_

**Y salió por el retrato.**

—Además —dijo Harry—, ¿cómo iba a firmar una foto donde realmente no salgo?

—Eso es verdad —reconoció Colin, para luego seguir leyendo:

—**¡Eh, espérame! ¡Nunca he visto jugar al **_**quidditch!**_

**Colin se metió apresuradamente por el agujero, detrás de Harry.**

—**Será muy aburrido —dijo Harry enseguida, pero Colin no le hizo caso. Los ojos le brillaban de emoción.**

—Dudo que me aburriera viéndote jugar —comentó Colin, y muchos aplaudieron.

—Bueno, realmente era la primera práctica, así que poco y nada íbamos a jugar —respondió Harry.

—Y de hecho, recuerdo que no se practicó —comentó Ron, mirando torvamente a Draco, quien simplemente miraba al fondo de la Sala.

—**Tú has sido el jugador más joven de la casa en los últimos cien años, ¿verdad, Harry? ¿Verdad que sí? —le preguntó Colin, corriendo a su lado—. Tienes que ser estupendo. Yo no he volado nunca. ¿Es fácil? ¿Ésa es tu escoba? ¿Es la mejor que hay?**

**Harry no sabía cómo librarse de él. Era como tener una sombra habladora, extremadamente habladora.**

—No digas nada —cortó Colin con seriedad y sonrojo, cuando Harry agarraba aire para disculparse—, más bien debería ser yo quien se disculpe por como me comporté en ese momento.

—**No sé cómo es el **_**quidditch,**_** en realidad —reconoció Colin, sin aliento—. ¿Es verdad que hay cuatro bolas? ¿Y que dos van por ahí volando, tratando de derribar a los jugadores de sus escobas?**

—**Si —contestó Harry de mala gana, resignado a explicarle las complicadas reglas del juego del **_**quidditch—.**_** Se llaman **_**bludgers.**_** Hay dos bateadores en cada equipo, con bates para golpear las **_**bludgers**_** y alejarlas de sus compañeros. Los bateadores de Gryffindor son Fred y George Weasley.**

A la mención de sus nombres, los gemelos se levantaron, haciendo profundas reverencias y provocando que JS y Freddie, como antes, se lanzaran a "adorarlos", provocando las risas de la mayoría de los más jóvenes. Mientras tanto, Lily le susurraba a Harry al oído:

—No debiste tratarlo de mala gana, hijo, sólo era un niño curioso.

Harry suspiró al tiempo que se retomaba la lectura.

—**¿Y para qué sirven las otras pelotas? —preguntó Colin, dando un tropiezo porque iba mirando a Harry con la boca abierta.**

—**Bueno, la **_**quaffle,**_** que es una pelota grande y roja, es con la que se marcan los goles. Tres cazadores en cada equipo se pasan la **_**quaffle**_** de uno a otro e intentan introducirla por los postes que están en el extremo del campo, tres postes largos con aros al final.**

—**¿Y la cuarta bola?**

—**Es la **_**snitch**_** —dijo Harry—, es dorada, muy pequeña, rápida y difícil de atrapar. Ésa es la misión de los buscadores, porque el juego del **_**quidditch**_** no finaliza hasta que se atrapa la **_**snitch**_**. Y el equipo cuyo buscador la haya atrapado gana ciento cincuenta puntos.**

—**Y tú eres el buscador de Gryffindor, ¿verdad? —preguntó Colin emocionado.**

—**Sí —dijo Harry, mientras dejaban el castillo y pisaban el césped empapado de rocío—. También está el guardián, el que guarda los postes. Prácticamente, en eso consiste el **_**quidditch.**_

—Buen resumen, si al caso vamos —comentó Sirius, mientras James asentía

**Pero Colin no descansó un momento y fue haciendo preguntas durante todo el camino ladera abajo, hasta que llegaron al campo de **_**quidditch**_**, y Harry pudo deshacerse de él al entrar en los vestuarios. Colin le gritó en voz alta: **

—**¡Voy a pillar un buen sitio, Harry! —Y se fue corriendo a las gradas. **

**El resto del equipo de Gryffindor ya estaba en los vestuarios. El único que parecía realmente despierto era Wood. Fred y George Weasley estaban sentados, con los ojos hinchados y el pelo sin peinar, junto a Alicia Spinnet, de cuarto curso, que parecía que se estaba quedando dormida apoyada en la pared. Sus compañeras cazadoras, Katie Bell y Angelina Johnson, sentadas una junto a otra, bostezaban enfrente de ellos.**

—**Por fin, Harry, ¿por qué te has entretenido? —preguntó Word enérgicamente—. Veamos, quiero deciros unas palabras antes de que saltemos al campo, porque me he pasado el verano diseñando un programa de entrenamiento completamente nuevo, que estoy seguro de que nos hará mejorar.**

—No sólo se trataba ahora de castigo físico —comentó Fred.

—Sino que también incluía ahora el castigo psicológico —remató George.

—Eso es verdad —dijo Angélica—, eso de mandarnos a levantar de madrugada fue demasiado.

—Aunque no hables muy duro —le dijo Demelza, riendo—, que cuando fuiste capitana nos hacías entrenar todos los días. No sé cómo pasé ese año.

Angélica se quedó con la boca abierta, sorprendida, lo que aprovechó Colin para seguir leyendo.

**Wood sostenía un plano de un campo de **_**quidditch**_**, lleno de líneas, flechas y cruces en diferentes colores. Sacó la varita mágica, dio con ella un golpe en la tabla y las flechas comenzaron a moverse como orugas. En el momento en que Wood se lanzó a soltar el discurso sobre sus nuevas tácticas, a Fred Weasley se le cayó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Alicia Spinnet y empezó a roncar.**

Las risas explotaron en la Sala.

**Le llevó casi veinte minutos a Wood explicar los esquemas de la primera tabla, pero a continuación hubo otra, y después una tercera. Harry se adormecía mientras el capitán seguía hablando y hablando. **

—**Bueno —dijo Wood al final, sacando a Harry de sus fantasías sobre los deliciosos manjares que podría estar desayunando en ese mismo instante en el castillo—. ¿Ha quedado claro? ¿Alguna pregunta?**

—**Yo tengo una pregunta, Oliver —dijo George, que acababa de despertar dando un respingo—. ¿Por qué no nos contaste todo esto ayer cuando estábamos despiertos?**

—Totalmente de acuerdo —expresaron, casi a coro, todos los que estuvieron en esa charla y que estaban presentes en la Sala, mientras que muchos de los jugadores comentaban en susurros opiniones similares.

**A Wood no le hizo gracia.**

—**Escuchadme todos —les dijo, con el entrecejo fruncido—, tendríamos que haber ganado la copa de **_**quidditch**_** el año pasado. Éramos el mejor equipo con diferencia. Pero, por desgracia, y debido a circunstancias que escaparon a nuestro control... —Harry se removió en el asiento, con un sentimiento de culpa. Durante el partido final del año anterior, había permanecido inconsciente en la enfermería, con la consecuencia de que Gryffindor había contado con un jugador menos y había sufrido su peor derrota de los últimos trescientos años. Wood tardó un momento en recuperar el dominio. Era evidente que la última derrota todavía lo atormentaba—. De forma que este año entrenaremos más que nunca... ¡Venga, salid y poned en práctica las nuevas teorías! —gritó Wood, cogiendo su escoba y saliendo el primero de los vestuarios. Con las piernas entumecidas y bostezando, le siguió el equipo.**

**Habían permanecido tanto tiempo en los vestuarios, que el sol ya estaba bastante alto, aunque sobre el estadio quedaban restos de niebla. Cuando Harry saltó al terreno de juego, vio a Ron y Hermione en las gradas. **

—**¿Aún no habéis terminado? —preguntó Ron, perplejo.**

—**Aún no hemos empezado —respondió Harry, mirando con envidia las tostadas con mermelada que Ron y Hermione se habían traído del Gran Comedor—. Wood nos ha estado enseñando nuevas estrategias.**

—O al menos así lo intentó —complementó el propio Harry—, porque recuerdo que la mitad del discurso estaba más dormido que despierto.

**Montó en la escoba y, dando una patada en el suelo, se elevó en el aire. El frío aire de la mañana le azotaba el rostro, consiguiendo despertarle bastante más que la larga exposición de Wood. Era maravilloso regresar al campo de **_**quidditch**_**. Dio una vuelta por el estadio a toda velocidad, haciendo una carrera con Fred y George.**

—Fue buena esa carrera —comentó George. Colin sonrió al retomar la lectura:

—**¿Qué es ese ruido? —preguntó Fred, cuando doblaban la esquina a toda velocidad.**

**Harry miró a las gradas. Colin estaba sentado en uno de los asientos superiores, con la cámara levantada, sacando una foto tras otra, y el sonido de la cámara se ampliaba extraordinariamente en el estadio vacío.**

—**¡Mira hacia aquí, Harry! ¡Aquí! —chilló.**

Mientras leía sus intervenciones, Colin se sonrojaba, provocando que algunos de los más jóvenes lo vieran con inusitado interés.

—**¿Quién es ése? —preguntó Fred.**

—**Ni idea —mintió Harry, acelerando para alejarse lo más posible de Colin.**

—Harry —dijo amenazadoramente Lily, por lo que el aludido sólo tuvo la opción de decir:

—Colin, de verdad, disculpa.

—Tranquilo, Harry; no se moleste, señora Lily, admito que fui un poco exagerado en mi interés por Harry.

Los _nuevos merodeadores _sonrieron maliciosamente, pero no pudieron comentar nada al seguir la lectura.

—**¿Qué pasa? —dijo Wood frunciendo el entrecejo y volando hacia ellos—. ¿Por qué saca fotos aquél? No me gusta. Podría ser un espía de Slytherin que intentara averiguar en qué consiste nuestro programa de entrenamiento.**

—**Es de Gryffindor —dijo rápidamente Harry.**

—**Y los de Slytherin no necesitan espías, Oliver —observó George.**

—**¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Wood con irritación.**

—**Porque están aquí en persona —dijo George, señalando hacia un grupo de personas vestidas con túnicas verdes que se dirigían al campo, con las escobas en la mano.**

Draco abrió los ojos, recordando, mientras Ron y Hermione, quienes ya habían hecho la asociación, asentían en silencio.

—**¡No puedo creerlo! —dijo Wood indignado—. ¡He reservado el campo para hoy! ¡Veremos qué pasa!**

**Wood se dirigió velozmente hacia el suelo. Debido al enojo aterrizó más bruscamente de lo que habría querido y al desmontar se tambaleó un poco. Harry, Fred y George lo siguieron.**

—**Flint —gritó Wood al capitán del equipo de Slytherin—, es nuestro turno de entrenamiento. Nos hemos levantado a propósito. ¡Así que ya podéis largaros!**

**Marcus Flint aún era más corpulento que Wood. Con una expresión de astucia digna de un trol, replicó:**

—**Hay bastante sitio para todos, Wood.**

—Insisto —comentó Hermione, sorprendiendo a varios—, Flint realmente parecía familia del troll del primer año.

Algunos rieron al hacer la asociación mental.

**Angelina, Alicia y Katie también se habían acercado. No había chicas entre los del equipo de Slytherin, que formaban una piña frente a los de Gryffindor y miraban burlonamente a Wood.**

—**¡Pero yo he reservado el campo! —dijo Wood, escupiendo la rabia—. ¡Lo he reservado!**

—**¡Ah! —dijo Flint—, pero nosotros traemos una hoja firmada por el profesor Snape. «Yo, el profesor S. Snape, concedo permiso al equipo de Slytherin para entrenar hoy en el campo de quidditch debido a su necesidad de dar entrenamiento al nuevo buscador.»**

—¿De cuándo a acá te interesaba el _quidditch, _Severus? —estalló nuevamente Lily—, Si tú eras como yo respecto al juego…

—Igual, Lily —respondió el pocionista, intentando sonar ecuánime—, como jefe de casa, debía darle el mayor apoyo a mis alumnos.

McGonagall, Flitwick y Sprout veían extrañados a Snape, pero los rostros más sorprendidos eran los de James, Sirius y Remus.

—**¿Tenéis un buscador nuevo? —preguntó Wood, preocupado—. ¿Quién es?**

**Detrás de seis corpulentos jugadores, apareció un séptimo, más pequeño, que sonreía con su cara pálida y afilada: era Draco Malfoy.**

La forma en que Colin leyó este párrafo, con desprecio, provocó aún más risas en la Sala, haciendo que Draco se sonrojara y entornara los ojos.

—**¿No eres tú el hijo de Lucius Malfoy? —preguntó Fred, mirando a Malfoy con desagrado.**

—**Es curioso que menciones al padre de Malfoy —dijo Flint, mientras el conjunto de Slytherin sonreía aún más—. Déjame que te enseñe el generoso regalo que ha hecho al equipo de Slytherin.**

**Los siete presentaron sus escobas. Siete mangos muy pulidos, completamente nuevos, y siete placas de oro que decían **_**«Nimbus 2.001»**_** brillaron ante las narices de los de Gryffindor al temprano sol de la mañana.**

—**Ultimísimo modelo. Salió el mes pasado —dijo Flint con un ademán de desprecio, quitando una mota de polvo del extremo de la suya—. Creo que deja muy atrás la vieja serie 2.000. En cuanto a las viejas **_**Cleansweep**_** —sonrió mirando desdeñosamente a Fred y George, que sujetaban sendas **_**Cleansweep 5—,**_** mejor que las utilicéis para borrar la pizarra.**

—Defnitivamente, Draco —Christina se encaró a su padre por primera vez en la lectura, sorprendiendo a muchos al llamarlo así—, vaya amistades que tenías.

Muchos estuvieron de acuerdo con la española. El aludido, luego de ver a su hija mayor sentarse y cruzar los brazos, sólo hizo señas a Colin para que siguiera leyendo.

**Durante un momento, a ningún jugador de Gryffindor se le ocurrió qué decir. Malfoy sonreía con tantas ganas que tenía los ojos casi cerrados.**

—**Mirad —dijo Flint—. Invaden el campo.**

**Ron y Hermione cruzaban el césped para enterarse de qué pasaba.**

—**¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Ron a Harry—. ¿Por qué no jugáis? ¿Y qué está haciendo ése aquí?**

**Miraba a Malfoy, vestido con su túnica del equipo de **_**quidditch**_** de Slytherin. **

—**Soy el nuevo buscador de Slytherin, Weasley —dijo Malfoy, con petulancia—. Estamos admirando las escobas que mi padre ha comprado para todo el equipo.**

—Es decir —comentó JS, en un tono extrañamente serio—, exhibiendo el soborno para poder ingresar al equipo.

Draco estuvo a punto de responder, pero prefirió mirar al techo y suspirar.

**Ron miró boquiabierto las siete soberbias escobas que tenía delante.**

—**Son buenas, ¿eh? —dijo Malfoy con sorna—. Pero quizás el equipo de Gryffindor pueda conseguir oro y comprar también escobas nuevas. Podríais subastar las **_**Cleansweep 5.**_** Cualquier museo pujaría por ellas.**

**El equipo de Slytherin estalló de risa.**

—**Pero en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie ha tenido que comprar su acceso —observó Hermione agudamente—. Todos entraron por su valía.**

**Del rostro de Malfoy se borró su mirada petulante.**

—Bien dicho, mamá —comentó Hugo, mientras los aplausos estallaban en la Sala.

Colin palideció al adelantarse en la lectura y dijo:

—Me disculpan lo que viene a continuación. Así está en el pergamino.

Quienes estuvieron ese día en el campo de _quidditch, _ante el comentario de Colin, se miraron con distintos estados de ánimo.

—**Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, asquerosa **_**sangre sucia**_** —espetó él. **

**Harry comprendió enseguida que lo que había dicho Malfoy era algo realmente grave, porque sus palabras provocaron de repente una reacción tumultuosa. Flint tuvo que ponerse rápidamente delante de Malfoy para evitar que Fred y George saltaran sobre él. Alicia gritó **_**«¡Cómo te atreves!»,**_** y Ron se metió la mano en la túnica y, sacando su varita mágica, amenazó **_**«¡Pagarás por esto, Malfoy!»,**_** y pasando la varita por debajo del brazo de Flint, la dirigió al rostro de Malfoy.**

**Un estruendo resonó en todo el estadio, y del extremo roto de la varita de Ron surgió un rayo de luz verde que, dándole en el estómago, lo derribó sobre el césped.**

Los más jóvenes veían los rostros ceñudos de Harry, Ron, Hermione, los gemelos y Angelina, e indiferente de Draco, mientras que Colin, aún atragantado por el insulto, trataba de mantener un tono calmado en la lectura.

—**¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¿Estás bien? —chilló Hermione.**

**Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ninguna palabra. Por el contrario, emitió un tremendo eructo y le salieron de la boca varias babosas que le cayeron en el regazo.**

—¡Por Merlín! —estalló Molly— ¿qué pasó, Ron?

—Nada, mamá, que fui a mandarle la maldición _comebabosas _a Ron y por la varita rota me pegó fue a mí.

Varios reían en silencio, puesto que, a pesar de la gravedad del insulto de Draco, imaginarse a Ron vomitando babosas aliviaba la tensión.

**El equipo de Slytherin se partía de risa. Flint se desternillaba, apoyado en su escoba nueva. Malfoy, a cuatro patas, golpeaba el suelo con el puño. Los de Gryffindor rodeaban a Ron, que seguía vomitando babosas grandes y brillantes. Nadie se atrevía a tocarlo.**

—**Lo mejor es que lo llevemos a la cabaña de Hagrid, que está más cerca —dijo Harry a Hermione, quien asintió valerosamente, y entre los dos cogieron a Ron por los brazos.**

—**¿Qué ha ocurrido, Harry? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Está enfermo? Pero, podrás curarlo, ¿no? —Colin había bajado corriendo de su puesto e iba dando saltos al lado de ellos mientras salían del campo. Ron tuvo una horrible arcada y más babosas le cayeron por el pecho—. ¡Ah! —exclamó Colin, fascinado y levantando la cámara—, ¿puedes sujetarlo un poco para que no se mueva, Harry?**

—**¡Fuera de aquí, Colin! —dijo Harry enfadado. Entre él y Hermione sacaron a Ron del estadio y se dirigieron al bosque a través de la explanada.**

—Harry —dijo Lily. James la interrumpió:

—Déjalo, amor, está intentando proteger a sus amigos. Aunque también hay que entender al pequeñín —mirando a Colin—, estaba fascinado por el mundo mágico.

Colin asintió, ruborizado nuevamente, antes de seguir la lectura.

—**Ya casi llegamos, Ron —dijo Hermione, cuando vieron a lo lejos la cabaña del guardián—. Dentro de un minuto estarás bien. Ya falta poco.**

**Les separaban siete metros de la casa de Hagrid cuando se abrió la puerta. Pero no fue Hagrid el que salió por ella, sino Gilderoy Lockhart, que aquel día llevaba una túnica de color malva muy claro. Se les acercó con paso decidido.**

Exclamaciones de sorpresa se dejaron escuchar.

—**Rápido, aquí detrás —dijo Harry, escondiendo a Ron detrás de un arbusto que había allí. Hermione los siguió, de mala gana.**

—Menos mal que no nos logró ver —comentó Harry, mientras algunos silbidos provocaron que Hermione se ruborizara.

—**¡Es muy sencillo si sabes hacerlo! —decía Lockhart a Hagrid en voz alta—. ¡Si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes dónde estoy! Te dejaré un ejemplar de mi libro. Pero me sorprende que no tengas ya uno. Te firmaré un ejemplar esta noche y te lo enviaré. ¡Bueno, adiós! —Y se fue hacia el castillo a grandes zancadas.**

**Harry esperó a que Lockhart se perdiera de vista y luego sacó a Ron del arbusto y lo llevó hasta la puerta principal de la casa de Hagrid. Llamaron a toda prisa.**

**Hagrid apareció inmediatamente, con aspecto de estar de mal humor, pero se le iluminó la cara cuando vio de quién se trataba.**

—**Me estaba preguntando cuándo vendríais a verme... Entrad, entrad. Creía que sería el profesor Lockhart que volvía.**

**Harry y Hermione introdujeron a Ron en la cabaña, donde había una gran cama en un rincón y una chimenea encendida en el otro extremo. Hagrid no pareció preocuparse mucho por el problema de las babosas de Ron, cuyos detalles explicó Harry apresuradamente mientras lo sentaban en una silla.**

—**Es preferible que salgan a que entren —dijo ufano, poniéndole delante una palangana grande de cobre—. Vomítalas todas, Ron.**

—Eso es verdad —comentó Frankie—, mejor afuera que adentro.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? —le preguntó Alice, provocando que todos los Longbottom lo miraran interesados.

—Bueeeno —intentó barajar, viendo al resto de los _nuevos merodeadores._ Al verse solo, bufó y dijo—: Gracias, banda de traidores... Una de las mejores bromas que hicimos el año pasado fue provocar una epidemia de _comebabosas _en la sala común de Slytherin, gracias a una versión de los caramelos vomitivos de Sortilegios Weasley adaptados por nosotros. Verlos vomitando babosas por los pasillos no tiene precio.

—¡Ah! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo Neville, McGonagall y Scorpius, mientras que la sorpresa se instalaba en los merodeadores y los gemelos Weasley.

—**No creo que se pueda hacer nada salvo esperar a que la cosa acabe —dijo Hermione apurada, contemplando a Ron inclinado sobre la palangana—. Es un hechizo difícil de realizar aun en condiciones óptimas, pero con la varita rota...**

**Hagrid estaba ocupado preparando un té. **_**Fang**_**, su perro jabalinero, llenaba a Harry de babas.**

Nuevos gestos de asco surgieron de la población femenina de la Sala.

—**¿Qué quería Lockhart, Hagrid? —preguntó Harry, rascándole las orejas a **_**Fang.**_

—**Enseñarme cómo me puedo librar de los duendes del pozo —gruñó Hagrid, quitando de la mesa limpia un gallo a medio pelar y poniendo en su lugar la tetera—. Como si no lo supiera. Y también hablaba sobre una **_**banshee**_** a la que venció. Si en todo eso hay una palabra de cierto, me como la tetera. **

—Por suerte, no necesité comérmela —reconoció Hagrid ante las risas de la mayoría.

**Era muy raro que Hagrid criticara a un profesor de Hogwarts, y Harry lo miró sorprendido. Hermione, sin embargo, dijo en voz algo más alta de lo normal:**

—**Creo que sois injustos. Obviamente, el profesor Dumbledore ha juzgado que era el mejor para el puesto y...**

—**Era el único para el puesto —repuso Hagrid, ofreciéndoles un plato de caramelos de café con leche, mientras Ron tosía ruidosamente sobre la palangana—. Y quiero decir el único. Es muy difícil encontrar profesores que den Artes Oscuras, porque a nadie le hace mucha gracia. Da la impresión de que la asignatura está maldita. Ningún profesor ha durado mucho. Decidme —preguntó Hagrid, mirando a Ron—, ¿a quién intentaba hechizar?**

—**Malfoy le llamó algo a Hermione —respondió Harry—. Tiene que haber sido algo muy fuerte, porque todos se pusieron furiosos.**

—**Fue muy fuerte —dijo Ron con voz ronca, incorporándose sobre la mesa, con el rostro pálido y sudoroso—. Malfoy la llamó **_**«sangre sucia».**_

Colin volvió a atragantarse al leer el insulto, por lo que tuvo que suspirar antes de forzarse a decirlo.

**Ron se apartó cuando volvió a salirle una nueva tanda de babosas. Hagrid parecía indignado.**

—**¡No! —bramó volviéndose a Hermione.**

—**Sí —dijo ella—. Pero yo no sé qué significa. Claro que podría decir que fue muy grosero...**

—Extremadamente grosero —dijo James, mirando torvamente a Snape, quien le sostenía la mirada—, el peor insulto que un mago que se precie de ser educado puede usar. ¿Cierto o falso, Snape?

—Diré que es cierto, como aún lo sostengo —ya no veía a James sino a Lily, quien lo veía con un sentimiento de decepción.

—**Es lo más insultante que se le podría ocurrir —dijo Ron, volviendo a incorporarse—. **_**Sangre sucia **_(Colin volvió a atragantarse con el insulto) **es un nombre realmente repugnante con el que llaman a los hijos de **_**muggles,**_** ya sabes, de padres que no son magos. Hay algunos magos, como la familia de Malfoy, que creen que son mejores que nadie porque tienen lo que ellos llaman **_**sangre limpia**_**—. Soltó un leve eructo, y una babosa solitaria le cayó en la palma de la mano. La arrojó a la palangana y prosiguió—. Desde luego, el resto de nosotros sabe que eso no tiene ninguna importancia. Mira a Neville Longbottom... es de sangre limpia y apenas es capaz de sujetar el caldero correctamente.**

—Gracias, Ron —comentó Neville, provocando risas, a pesar del momento que se narraba—, yo también te aprecio.

—**Y no han inventado un conjuro que nuestra Hermione no sea capaz de realizar —dijo Hagrid con orgullo, haciendo que Hermione se pusiera colorada.**

—Eso es correcto —ratificó Harry—, ya en segundo año dominaba muchos hechizos y otras herramientas mucho más avanzadas.

En ese momento se vieron los tres y soltaron la carcajada. Ante la mirada curiosa de varios, Harry sólo hizo señas a Colin para que siguiera leyendo.

—**Es un insulto muy desagradable de oír —dijo Ron, secándose el sudor de la frente con la mano—. Es como decir **_**«sangre podrida»**_** o **_**«sangre vulgar».**_** Son idiotas. Además, la mayor parte de los magos de hoy día tienen sangre mezclada. Si no nos hubiéramos casado con **_**muggles,**_** nos habríamos extinguido.**

**A Ron le dieron arcadas y volvió a inclinarse sobre la palangana.**

Dil, a pesar del malestar que le provocaba oir a cada momento la narración de cómo Ron lidiaba con las babosas, se incorporó en su butaca y les comentó:

—Verdad que ustedes me lo dijeron, que esta había sido la primera vez que Ron había defendido a Hermione.

—Exacto —afirmó Ron, abrazando a su esposa—, al menos hice el intento.

—**Bueno, no te culpo por intentar hacerle un hechizo, Ron —dijo Hagrid con una voz fuerte que ahogaba los golpes de las babosas al caer en la palangana—. Pero quizás haya sido una suerte que tu varita mágica fallara. Si hubieras conseguido hechizarle, Lucius Malfoy se habría presentado en la escuela. Así no tendrás ese problema.**

**Harry quiso decir que el problema no habría sido peor que estar echando babosas por la boca, pero no pudo hacerlo porque el caramelo de café con leche se le había pegado a los dientes y no podía separarlos.**

Los más jóvenes se rieron al oir esto.

—**Harry —dijo Hagrid de repente, como acometido por un pensamiento repentino—, tengo que ajustar cuentas contigo. Me han dicho que has estado repartiendo fotos firmadas. ¿Por qué no me has dado una?**

**Harry sintió tanta rabia que al final logró separar los dientes.**

—**No he estado repartiendo fotos —dijo enfadado—. Si Lockhart aún va diciendo eso por ahí...**

**Pero entonces vio que Hagrid se reía.**

—**Sólo bromeaba —explicó, dándole a Harry unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda, que lo arrojaron contra la mesa—. Sé que no es verdad. Le dije a Lockhart que no te hacía falta, que sin proponértelo eras más famoso que él.**

Todos los bromistas se rieron; mientras los gemelos se secaban lágrimas falsas de orgullo y los nuevos merodeadores aplaudían, Sirius le dijo a Hagrid:

—¡Vaya! ¡No conocía esa faceta bromista tuya!

—Reirse de vez en cuando es necesario.

—**Apuesto a que no le hizo ninguna gracia —dijo Harry, levantándose y frotándose la barbilla.**

—**Supongo que no —admitió Hagrid, parpadeando—. Luego le dije que no había leído nunca ninguno de sus libros, y se marchó. ¿Un caramelo de café con leche, Ron? —añadió, cuando Ron volvió a incorporarse.**

—**No, gracias —dijo Ron con debilidad—. Es mejor no correr riesgos.**

—**Venid a ver lo que he estado cultivando —dijo Hagrid cuando Harry y Hermione apuraron su té. En la pequeña huerta situada detrás de la casa de Hagrid había una docena de las calabazas más grandes que Harry hubiera visto nunca. Más bien parecían grandes rocas.**

—**Van bien, ¿verdad? —dijo Hagrid, contento—. Son para la fiesta de Halloween. Deberán haber crecido lo bastante para ese día.**

—**¿Qué les has echado? —preguntó Harry.**

**Hagrid miró hacia atrás para comprobar que estaban solos.**

—¿Por qué sospecho que no es algo legal? —comentó Frankie, sonriendo.

—**Bueno, les he echado... ya sabes... un poco de ayuda —Harry vio el paraguas rosa estampado de Hagrid apoyado contra la pared trasera de la cabaña. Ya antes, Harry había sospechado que aquel paraguas no era lo que parecía; de hecho, tenía la impresión de que la vieja varita mágica del colegio estaba oculta dentro. Según las normas, Hagrid no podía hacer magia, porque lo habían expulsado de Hogwarts en el tercer curso, pero Harry no sabía por qué. Cualquier mención del asunto bastaba para que Hagrid carraspeara sonoramente y sufriera de pronto una misteriosa sordera que le duraba hasta que se cambiaba de tema.**

—**¿Un hechizo fertilizante, tal vez? —preguntó Hermione, entre la desaprobación y el regocijo—. Bueno, has hecho un buen trabajo.**

—Lo dicho —ratificó Frankie, haciendo sonrojar a Hagrid.

—**Eso es lo que dijo tu hermana pequeña —observó Hagrid, dirigiéndose a Ron—. Ayer la encontré —Hagrid miró a Harry de soslayo y vio que le temblaba la barbilla…**

—_El amoooooor _—estalló otra vez el coro de bromistas, mientras Harry reía y Ginny, imperceptiblemente para los demás, se había estremecido. Esto provocó que Harry dejara de reir y pasara su brazo alrededor de su esposa.

—**Dijo que estaba contemplando el campo, pero me da la impresión de que esperaba encontrarse a alguien más en mi casa —Guiñó un ojo a Harry—. Si quieres mi opinión, creo que ella no rechazaría una foto fir...**

—**¡Cállate! —dijo Harry. A Ron le dio la risa y llenó la tierra de babosas.**

—_El amooooooooooor _—insistió el coro de bromistas.

—**¡Cuidado! —gritó Hagrid, apartando a Ron de sus queridas calabazas. Ya casi era la hora de comer, y como Harry sólo había tomado un caramelo de café con leche en todo el día, tenía prisa por regresar al colegio para la comida. Se despidieron de Hagrid y regresaron al castillo, con Ron hipando de vez en cuando, pero vomitando sólo un par de babosas pequeñas. Apenas habían puesto un pie en el fresco vestíbulo cuando oyeron una voz.**

—**Conque estáis aquí, Potter y Weasley —La profesora McGonagall caminaba hacia ellos con gesto severo—. Cumpliréis vuestro castigo esta noche.**

—**¿Qué vamos a hacer, profesora? —preguntó Ron, asustado, reprimiendo un eructo.**

—**Tú limpiarás la plata de la sala de trofeos con el señor Filch —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y nada de magia, Weasley... ¡frotando!**

**Ron tragó saliva. Argus Filch, el conserje, era detestado por todos los estudiantes del colegio.**

—**Y tú, Potter, ayudarás al profesor Lockhart a responder a las cartas de sus admiradoras —dijo la profesora McGonagall.**

—El peor de los castigos —comentó JS—, aguantar al aparato ese.

—Verdad que sí —comentó Lucy—; si me pusieran a elegir, preferiría lavar toda la ropa del castillo a lo _muggle _antes que estar un rato con ese tipo.

—¡Lucy! —exclamó Audrey, sorprendida.

—Dudo que se aplique un castigo nocturno similar a una alumna, señorita Weasley —comentó McGonagall—. En todo caso, sería asistiendo a alguna profesora.

—**Oh, no... ¿no puedo ayudar con la plata? —preguntó Harry desesperado.**

—**Desde luego que no —dijo la profesora McGonagall, arqueando las cejas—. El profesor Lockhart ha solicitado que seas precisamente tú. A las ocho en punto, tanto uno como otro.**

—Lo peor de todo —indicó Freddie—, no es el castigo en sí, sino que el profesor pidió expresamente a quien quería.

Harry afirmó gravemente, mientras sentía nuevamente cómo Ginny se estremecía. Al también lo notó, pues, sentado a los pies de sus padres, y apoyada su espalda en las piernas de Ginny, sintió el temblor; por ello se giró y preguntó:

—¿Todo bien allí?

—Sí, papi —respondió Ginny, tratando de sonar firme—, todo bien.

**Harry y Ron pasaron al Gran Comedor completamente abatidos, y Hermione entró detrás de ellos, con su expresión de **_**«no-haber-infringido-las-normas-del-colegio».**_** Harry no disfrutó tanto como esperaba con su pudín de carne y patatas. Tanto Ron como él pensaban que les había tocado la peor parte del castigo.**

—**Filch me tendrá allí toda la noche —dijo Ron apesadumbrado—. ¡Sin magia! Debe de haber más de cien trofeos en esa sala. Y la limpieza **_**muggle**_** no se me da bien.**

—**Te lo cambiaría de buena gana —dijo Harry con voz apagada—. He hecho muchas prácticas con los Dursley. Pero responder a las admiradoras de Lockhart... será una pesadilla.**

**La tarde del sábado pasó en un santiamén, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, eran las ocho menos cinco. Harry se dirigió al despacho de Lockhart por el pasillo del segundo piso, arrastrando los pies. Llamó a la puerta a regañadientes.**

**La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Lockhart le recibió con una sonrisa.**

—**¡Aquí está el pillo! —dijo—. Vamos, Harry, entra.**

**Dentro había un sinfín de fotografías enmarcadas de Lockhart, que relucían en los muros a la luz de las velas. Algunas estaban incluso firmadas.**

**Tenía otro montón grande en la mesa.**

—**¡Tú puedes poner las direcciones en los sobres! —dijo Lockhart a Harry, como si se tratara de un placer irresistible—. El primero es para la adorable Gladys Gudgeon, gran admiradora mía…**

**Los minutos pasaron tan despacio como si fueran horas. **

—No lo dudo —comentó Louis, mientras Dom lo veía extrañada—. ¡Es verdad, hermana! Un castigo con ese tipo debe ser una tortura.

—Escucha lo que sigue, ¿Louis, no? —le dijo Colin. El aludido asintió y se dispuso, como todos a seguir escuchando.

**Harry dejó que Lockhart hablara sin hacerle ningún caso, diciendo de cuando en cuando **_**«mmm»**_** o **_**«ya»**_** o **_**«vaya».**_** Algunas veces captaba frases del tipo **_**«La fama es una amiga veleidosa, Harry»**_** o **_**«Serás célebre si te comportas como alguien célebre, que no se te olvide».**_

—Frases dignas de enmarcar —soltó Rose, lo que atrajo un conjunto de miradas sorprendidas, a lo que respondió—: ¡Es verdad! ¡Por muy narcisista que fuera, esas frases tiene sentido! ¿no?

**Las velas se fueron consumiendo y la agonizante luz desdibujaba las múltiples caras que ponía Lockhart ante Harry. Éste pasaba su dolorida mano sobre lo que le parecía que tenía que ser el milésimo sobre y anotaba en él la dirección de Verónica Smethley.**

_**«Debe de ser casi hora de acabar»,**_** pensó Harry, derrotado. **_**«Por favor, que falte poco...»**_

—Realmente ya estaba agotado —mencionó Harry—, era casi medianoche, si mal no recuerdo.

**Y en aquel momento oyó algo, algo que no tenía nada que ver con el chisporroteo de las mortecinas velas ni con la cháchara de Lockhart sobre sus admiradoras.**

**Era una voz, una voz capaz de helar la sangre en las venas, una voz ponzoñosa que dejaba sin aliento, fría como el hielo.**

Ginny volvió a estremecerse, esta vez tan fuerte que Al y Lilu voltearon. Harry les hizo un gesto de _tranquilos, yo me encargo._

—_**Ven..., ven a mí... Deja que te desgarre... Deja que te despedace... Déjame matarte...**_

—Vaya —se interrumpió Colin—, esa voz sonó como desesperada.

—Y menos mal que la leíste en ese tono neutro y no como yo la escuche —reconoció Harry—. Realmente sonaba terrorífica.

**Harry dio un salto, y un manchón grande de color lila apareció sobre el nombre de la calle de Verónica Smethley.**

—**¿Qué? —gritó.**

—**Pues eso —dijo Lockhart—: ¡seis meses enteros encabezando la lista de los más vendidos! ¡Batí todos los récords!**

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó Tonks—, ¡Realmente no quiere servir!

—**¡No! —dijo Harry asustado—. ¡La voz!**

—**¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Lockhart, extrañado—. ¿Qué voz?**

—**La... la voz que ha dicho... ¿No la ha oído?**

**Lockhart miró a Harry desconcertado.**

—**¿De qué hablas, Harry? ¿No te estarías quedando dormido? ¡Por Dios, mira la hora que es! ¡Llevamos con esto casi cuatro horas! Ni lo imaginaba... El tiempo vuela, ¿verdad?**

**Harry no respondió. Aguzaba el oído tratando de captar de nuevo la voz, pero no oyó otra cosa que a Lockhart diciéndole que otra vez que lo castigaran, no tendría tanta suerte como aquélla. Harry salió, aturdido.**

—Cualquiera —reflexionó James—, entre el castigo con el inepto y la voz que no se sabe de dónde viene.

Lily vió a su esposo, después a su hijo, quien decía algo al oído de Ginny, haciéndola suspirar y asentir en silencio.

**Era tan tarde que la sala común de Gryffindor estaba prácticamente vacía y Harry se fue derecho al dormitorio. Ron no había regresado todavía. Se puso el pijama y se echó en la cama a esperar. Media hora después llegó Ron, con el brazo derecho dolorido y llevando con él un fuerte olor a limpiametales.**

—**Tengo todos los músculos agarrotados —se quejó, echándose en la cama—. Me ha hecho sacarle brillo catorce veces a una copa de **_**quidditch**_** antes de darle el visto bueno. Y vomité otra tanda de babosas sobre el Premio Especial por los Servicios al Colegio. Me llevó un siglo quitar las babas. Bueno, ¿y tú qué tal con Lockhart?**

**En voz baja, para no despertar a Neville, Dean y Seamus, Harry le contó a Ron con toda exactitud lo que había oído.**

—Lo certifico —ratificó Ron—, ahorita que lo estamos leyendo, recuerdo que fue casi exactamente todo lo que me dijo.

—**¿Y Lockhart dijo que no había oído nada? —preguntó Ron. A la luz de la luna, Harry podía verle fruncir el entrecejo—. ¿Piensas que mentía? Pero no lo entiendo... Aunque fuera alguien invisible, tendría que haber abierto la puerta.**

—**Lo sé —dijo Harry, recostándose en la cama y contemplando el dosel—. Yo tampoco lo entiendo.**

—Tío —Llamó la atención Rose, mientras Colin dejaba el pergamino en el atril—, ¿no sería que estaban hablando en _pársel? _Porque recuerdo tu incidente con la boa constrictor y se me parece similar, aunque este es más atemorizante.

—Puede ser, pequeña Rose —sonrió Harry, aún abrazando a Ginny—, esperemos a ver que nos va diciendo la lectura, ¿sí? Colin…

—En el pergamino ya no hay más nada. Aquí terminó el capítulo.

El atril se desplazó hasta quedar frente a Seamus, quien extrañado, vió a la audiencia después de leer el título del siguiente capítulo.

* * *

_**Buenos mediodías desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Comienzan los capítulos tensos en serio, y en este, se van revelando algunas pistas que poco a poco permitirán a los lectores en la Sala entender lo que pasó ese "segundo año". Por supuesto, la mención al insulto no podía pasar desapercibido, al igual que la voz misteriosa, de la cual Rose, como es usual, ya ha relacionado con algo de lo ya leído. Como ya es habitual, saludo por acá a todos quienes siguen, están pendiente y comentan este relato y todo lo que escribo; en este momento especial, saludo a ** .puentes **(bienvenido, gracias por tus comentarios, y bueno, aquí vamos a estar publicando los domingos, y cuando se me ocurra algo nuevo) y a mi estimada **lavida134 **(sí, Neville revivió ese momento con mucha ira; fue su reacción "a largo plazo"; como siempre, los domingos después de las 11:00 HLV estoy publicando capítulo nuevo)... _**Salud y saludos!**_


	9. El cumpleaños de muerte

**Harry Potter: Una lectura distinta, vol. 2**

Por _ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

* * *

**La Cámara de los Secretos **

**CAPÍTULO 8: **_**El cumplea****ñ****os de muerte**_

—Tío —Rose llamó la atención de Harry, mientras Colin dejaba el pergamino en el atril—, ¿no sería que estaban hablando en _pársel? _Porque recuerdo tu incidente con la boa constrictor y se me parece similar, aunque este es más atemorizante.

—Puede ser, pequeña Rose —sonrió Harry, aún abrazando a Ginny—, esperemos a ver que nos va diciendo la lectura, ¿sí? Colin…

—En el pergamino ya no hay más nada. Aquí terminó el capítulo.

El atril se desplazó hasta quedar frente a Seamus, quien extrañado, vió a la audiencia después de leer para sí el título del siguiente capítulo.

—¡Vaya nombre más extraño! _El cumpleaños de muerte…_

Ginny volvió a estremecerse, lo que volvió a notar Al. Harry le hizo un gesto para que no comentara nada.

**Llegó octubre y un frío húmedo se extendió por los campos y penetró en el castillo. La señora Pomfrey, la enfermera, estaba atareadísima debido a una repentina epidemia de catarro entre profesores y alumnos. Su poción **_**Pepperup**_** tenía efectos instantáneos, aunque dejaba al que la tomaba echando humo por las orejas durante varias horas. Como Ginny Weasley tenía mal aspecto, Percy le insistió hasta que la probó. El vapor que le salía de debajo del pelo producía la impresión de que toda su cabeza estaba ardiendo.**

Algunas risas se escucharon, aunque se acallaron casi al instante cuando vieron a Ginny incómoda, siendo abrazada por Harry.

**Gotas de lluvia del tamaño de balas repicaron contra las ventanas del castillo durante días y días; el nivel del lago subió, los arriates de flores se transformaron en arroyos de agua sucia y las calabazas de Hagrid adquirieron el tamaño de cobertizos. El entusiasmo de Oliver Wood, sin embargo, no se enfrió, y por este motivo Harry, a última hora de una tormentosa tarde de sábado, cuando faltaban pocos días para Halloween, se encontraba volviendo a la torre de Gryffindor, calado hasta los huesos y salpicado de barro.**

**Aunque no hubiera habido ni lluvia ni viento, aquella sesión de entrenamiento tampoco habría sido agradable. Fred y George, que espiaban al equipo de Slytherin, habían comprobado por sí mismos la velocidad de las nuevas **_**Nimbus 2.001.**_** Dijeron que lo único que podían describir del juego del equipo de Slytherin era que los jugadores cruzaban el aire como centellas y no se les veía de tan rápido como volaban.**

—¡Rayos! —exclamó James—, parece que estaban en seria desventaja.

—Realmente —comentó Angelina—, la única escoba que medianamente podía darles batalla era la de Harry.

**Harry caminaba por el corredor desierto con los pies mojados, cuando se encontró a alguien que parecía tan preocupado como él. **_**Nick Casi Decapitado,**_** el fantasma de la torre de Gryffindor, miraba por una ventana, murmurando para sí: **_**«No cumplo con las características... Un centímetro... Si eso...»**_

—¿Un centímetro? —preguntó Will, frunciendo el ceño—, ¿eso es lo que le falta para estar totalmente decapitado?

—Sí —respondieron a dúo Seamus y Dil, lo que provocó algunas risas.

—**Hola, Nick —dijo Harry.**

—**Hola, hola —respondió **_**Nick Casi Decapitado,**_** dando un respingo y mirando alrededor. Llevaba un sombrero de plumas muy elegante sobre su largo pelo ondulado, y una túnica con gorguera, que disimulaba el hecho de que su cuello estaba casi completamente seccionado. Tenía la piel pálida como el humo, y a través de él Harry podía ver el cielo oscuro y la lluvia torrencial del exterior—. Parecéis preocupado, joven Potter —dijo Nick, plegando una carta transparente mientras hablaba, y metiéndosela bajo el jubón.**

—**Igual que usted —dijo Harry.**

—**¡Bah! **_**—Nick Casi Decapitado**_** hizo un elegante gesto con la mano—, un asunto sin importancia... No es que realmente tuviera interés en pertenecer... aunque lo solicitara, pero por lo visto **_**«no cumplo con las características».**_** —A pesar de su tono displicente, tenía amargura en el rostro—. Pero cualquiera pensaría, cualquiera —estalló de repente, volviendo a sacar la carta del bolsillo—, que cuarenta y cinco hachazos en el cuello dados con un hacha mal afilada serían suficientes para permitirle a uno pertenecer al Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza.**

Algunos gestos de asco se escucharon, especialmente de los más jóvenes.

—**Desde luego —dijo Harry, que se dio cuenta de que el otro esperaba que le diera la razón.**

—**Por supuesto, nadie tenía más interés que yo en que todo resultase limpio y rápido, y habría preferido que mi cabeza se hubiera desprendido adecuadamente, quiero decir que eso me habría ahorrado mucho dolor y ridículo. Sin embargo... **_**—Nick Casi Decapitado**_** abrió la carta y leyó indignado—: **_**Sólo nos es posible admitir cazadores cuya cabeza esté separada del correspondiente cuerpo. Comprenderá que, en caso contrario, a los miembros del club les resultaría imposible participar en actividades tales como los Juegos malabares de cabeza sobre el caballo o el Cabeza Polo. Lamentándolo profundamente, por tanto, es mi deber informarle de que usted no cumple con las características requeridas para pertenecer al club. Con mis mejores deseos, Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore.**_

**Indignado, _Nick Casi Decapitado_ volvió a guardar la carta.**

—**¡Un centímetro de piel y tendón sostiene la cabeza, Harry! La mayoría de la gente pensaría que estoy bastante decapitado, pero no, eso no es suficiente para **_**Sir **__**Bien Decapitado-Podmore.**_

Nuevas risas se dejaron escuchar.

_**Nick Casi Decapitado**_** respiró varias veces y dijo después, en un tono más tranquilo—: Bueno, ¿y a vos qué os pasa? ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?**

—**No —dijo Harry—. A menos que sepa dónde puedo conseguir siete escobas **_**Nimbus 2.001**_** gratuitas para nuestro partido contra Sly…**

**El resto de la frase de Harry no se pudo oír porque la ahogó un maullido estridente que llegó de algún lugar cercano a sus tobillos. Bajó la vista y se encontró un par de ojos amarillos que brillaban como luces. Era la **_**Señora Norris,**_** la gata gris y esquelética que el conserje, Argus Filch, utilizaba como una especie de segundo de a bordo en su guerra sin cuartel contra los estudiantes.**

—Bicho detestable —comentó JS—, parece que le dieran Elixir de la Vida Eterna; todo el tiempo anda por ahí entrometiéndose en todo.

—Dudo que Filch tenga acceso a ese elixir —refutó Dom—, recuerda que la Piedra Filosofal ya había sido destruida.

—Lo más seguro es que sea algún descendiente —reflexionó Nadia. JS asintió entre derrotado y molesto.

—**Será mejor que os vayáis, Harry —dijo Nick apresuradamente—. Filch no está de buen humor. Tiene gripe y unos de tercero, por accidente, pusieron perdido de cerebro de rana el techo de la mazmorra 5; se ha pasado la mañana limpiando, y si os ve manchando el suelo de barro...**

—**Bien —dijo Harry, alejándose de la mirada acusadora de la **_**Señora Norris.**_** Pero no se dio la prisa necesaria. Argus Filch penetró repentinamente por un tapiz que había a la derecha de Harry, llamado por la misteriosa conexión que parecía tener con su repugnante gata, a buscar como un loco y sin descanso a cualquier infractor de las normas. Llevaba al cuello una gruesa bufanda de tela escocesa, y su nariz estaba de un color rojo que no era el habitual.**

—**¡Suciedad! —gritó, con la mandíbula temblando y los ojos salidos de las órbitas, al tiempo que señalaba el charco de agua sucia que había goteado de la túnica de **_**quidditch**_** de Harry—. ¡Suciedad y mugre por todas partes! ¡Hasta aquí podíamos llegar! ¡Sígueme, Potter!**

—¡Vamos! —explotó Sirius—, ¡Cuántas veces dejamos pasillos enteros que parecían una ciénaga, y Filch nunca nos pillaba!

—Sobre todo el pasillo de la sala común de Slytherin —recordó James, haciendo reir a muchos, excepto a Draco y a Snape, por obvias razones.

**Así que Harry hizo un gesto de despedida a **_**Nick Casi Decapitado**_** y siguió a Filch escaleras abajo, duplicando el número de huellas de barro.**

**Harry no había entrado nunca en la conserjería de Filch. Era un lugar que evitaban la mayoría de los estudiantes, una habitación lóbrega y desprovista de ventanas, iluminada por una solitaria lámpara de aceite que colgaba del techo, y en la cual persistía un vago olor a pescado frito. En las paredes había archivadores de madera. Por las etiquetas, Harry imaginó que contenían detalles de cada uno de los alumnos que Filch había castigado en alguna ocasión. Fred y George Weasley tenían para ellos solos un cajón entero. **

Los gemelos se levantaron a hacer reverencias, mientras Molly los veía ligeramente molesta y JS y Freddie volvían a "adorar" a su inspiración, bajo los aplausos y risas del resto de alborotadores.

**Detrás de la mesa de Filch, en la pared, colgaba una colección de cadenas y esposas relucientes. Todos sabían que él siempre pedía a Dumbledore que le dejara colgar del techo por los tobillos a los alumnos.**

—Y ahí se van a quedar —aseguró McGonagall, con la venia de Neville y los demás profesores.

**Filch cogió una pluma de un bote que había en la mesa y empezó a revolver por allí buscando pergamino.**

—**Cuánta porquería —se quejaba, furioso—: mocos secos de lagarto, silbador gigante..., cerebros de rana..., intestinos de ratón... Estoy harto... Hay que dar un escarmiento... ¿Dónde está el formulario? Ajá...**

**Encontró un pergamino en el cajón de la mesa y lo extendió ante sí, y a continuación mojó en el tintero su larga pluma negra.**

—**Nombre: Harry Potter. Delito: ...**

—**¡Sólo fue un poco de barro! —dijo Harry.**

—**Sólo es un poco de barro para ti, muchacho, ¡pero para mí es una hora extra fregando! —gritó Filch. Una gota temblaba en la punta de su protuberante nariz—. Delito: ensuciar el castillo. Castigo propuesto: ...**

—Bueno —saltó Lily—, ¿ese no es su trabajo?

—Sí —respondió Snape—, es su trabajo, pero los alumnos deben tomar en cuenta que se le debe facilitar, no complicarlo.

Lily no comentó más nada, sólo suspiró. Seamus siguió leyendo a la seña del profesor.

**Secándose la nariz, Filch miró con desagrado a Harry, entornando los ojos. El muchacho aguardaba su sentencia conteniendo la respiración.**

**Pero cuando Filch bajó la pluma, se oyó un golpe tremendo en el techo de la conserjería, que hizo temblar la lámpara de aceite.**

—_**¡PEEVES!**_** —bramó Filch, tirando la pluma en un acceso de ira—. ¡Esta vez te voy a pillar, esta vez te pillo!**

Los más jóvenes aplaudieron la situación, mientras que los contemporáneos de Harry y los mayores veían la sonrisa enigmática en éste. Seamus, adelantándose a la pregunta que Neville iba a hacer, continuó leyendo:

**Y, olvidándose de Harry, salió de la oficina corriendo con sus pies planos y con la **_**Señora Norris**_** galopando a su lado.**

_**Peeves**_** era el _poltergeist_ del colegio, burlón y volador, que sólo vivía para causar problemas y embrollos. A Harry, **_**Peeves**_** no le gustaba en absoluto, pero en aquella ocasión no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido. Era de esperar que lo que **_**Peeves**_** hubiera hecho (y, a juzgar por el ruido, esta vez debía de haberse cargado algo realmente grande) sería suficiente para que Filch se olvidase de Harry.**

**Pensando que tendría que aguardar a que Filch regresara, Harry se sentó en una silla apolillada que había junto a la mesa. **

—¡QUEEEÉ! —gritaron en coro James, Sirius, los gemelos y los Nuevos Merodeadores; luego de los gestos de sorpresa, James dijo:

—Hijo, ahí tenías que haber salido apenas Filch dio la vuelta.

—Después me dí cuenta, papá —respondió Harry—, pero quedarme también tuvo su ventaja, por decirlo así. Sigue, Seamus.

**Aparte del formulario a medio rellenar, sólo había otra cosa en la mesa: un sobre grande, rojo y brillante con unas palabras escritas con tinta plateada. Tras echar a la puerta una fugaz mirada para comprobar que Filch no volvía en aquel momento, Harry cogió el sobre y leyó:**

_**«EMBRUJORRÁPID»**_

_**Curso de magia por correspondencia para principiantes**_

Las risas no se dejaron de escuchar, mientras Ron y Hermione abrían los ojos a más no poder, sorprendidos.

**Intrigado, Harry abrió el sobre y sacó el fajo de pergaminos que contenía. En la primera página, la misma escritura color de plata con florituras decía:**

_**¿Se siente perdido en el mundo de la magia moderna? ¿Busca usted excusas para no llevar a cabo sencillos conjuros? ¿Ha provocado alguna vez la hilaridad de sus amistades por su torpeza con la varita mágica?**_

_**¡Aquí tiene la solución!**_

_**«Embrujorrápid» es un curso completamente nuevo, infalible, de rápidos resultados y fácil de estudiar. ¡Cientos de brujas y magos se han beneficiado ya del método «Embrujorrápid»!**_

_**La señora Z. Nettles, de Topsham, nos ha escrito lo siguiente:**_

_**«¡Me había olvidado de todos los conjuros, y mi familia se reía de mis pociones! ¡Ahora, gracias al curso "Embrujorrápid", soy el centro de atención en las reuniones, y mis amigos me ruegan que les dé la receta de mi Solución Chispeante!»**_

_**El brujo D.J Prod, de Didsbury escribe**_

_**«Mi mujer decía que mis encantamientos eran una chapuza, pero después de seguir durante un mes su fabuloso curso Embrujorrápid, ¡la he convertido en una vaca! ¡Gracias, Embrujorrápid!»**_

—¡Filch es un _squib! _—dijo Lucy, casi a gritos, por encima de las risas de la gran mayoría en la Sala.

**Extrañado, Harry hojeó el resto del contenido del sobre. ¿Para qué demonios quería Filch un curso de Embrujorrápid? ¿Quería esto decir que no era un mago de verdad? Harry leía **_**«Lección primera: Cómo sostener la varita. Consejos útiles»,**_** cuando un ruido de pasos arrastrados le indicó que Filch regresaba. Metiendo los pergaminos en el sobre, lo volvió a dejar en la mesa y en aquel preciso momento se abrió la puerta.**

**Filch parecía triunfante.**

—**¡Ese armario evanescente era muy valioso! —decía con satisfacción a la **_**Señora Norris—.**_** Esta vez **_**Peeves**_** es nuestro, querida.**

—Ojala lo hubiera destrozado —comentó Harry en susurros a Ron y Hermione—, no hubiera ocurrido la incursión de los mortífagos y la muerte de Dumbledore.

Ambos asintieron en silencio.

**Sus ojos tropezaron con Harry y luego se dirigieron como una bala al sobre de **_**Embrujorrápid**_** que, como Harry comprendió demasiado tarde, estaba a medio metro de distancia de donde se encontraba antes.**

—¡Oh, oh! —aquellos que se rieron ahora estaban tensos.

**La cara pálida de Filch se puso de un rojo subido. Harry se preparó para acometer un maremoto de furia. Filch se acercó a la mesa cojeando, cogió el sobre y lo metió en un cajón.**

—**¿Has... lo has leído? —farfulló.**

—**No —se apresuró a mentir.**

**Filch se retorcía las manos nudosas.**

—**Si has leído mi correspondencia privada..., bueno, no es mía..., es para un amigo..., es que claro..., bueno, pues...**

**Harry lo miraba alarmado; nunca había visto a Filch tan alterado. Los ojos se le salían de las órbitas y en una de sus hinchadas mejillas había aparecido un tic que la bufanda de tejido escocés no lograba ocultar.**

—**Muy bien, vete... y no digas una palabra... No es que..., sin embargo, si no lo has leído... Vete, tengo que escribir el informe sobre **_**Peeves**_**... Vete...**

**Asombrado de su buena suerte, Harry salió de la conserjería a toda prisa, subió por el corredor y volvió a las escaleras. Salir de la conserjería de Filch sin haber recibido ningún castigo era seguramente un récord.**

Luego del momento de tensión, estallaron nuevamente las risas y aplausos.

—**¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Funcionó?**

_**Nick Casi Decapitado**_** salió de un aula deslizándose. Tras él, Harry podía ver los restos de un armario grande, de color negro y dorado, que parecía haber caído de una gran altura.**

—**Convencí a **_**Peeves**_** para que lo estrellara justo encima de la conserjería de Filch —dijo Nick emocionado—; pensé que eso le podría distraer. **

—**¿Ha sido usted? —dijo Harry, agradecido—. Claro que funcionó, ni siquiera me van a castigar. ¡Gracias, Nick!**

—Insisto —ratificó Harry, en susurros—, qué lástima que no lo destruyó por completo.

**Se fueron andando juntos por el corredor. _Nick Casi Decapitado,_ según notó Harry, sostenía aún la carta con la negativa de sir Patrick.**

—**Me gustaría poder hacer algo para ayudarle en el asunto del club —dijo Harry. **_**Nick Casi Decapitado**_** se detuvo sobre sus huellas, y Harry pasó a través de él. Lamentó haberlo hecho; fue como pasar por debajo de una ducha de agua fría.**

—Yo lo dije —recordó Neville—, es una sensación demasiado incómoda.

Lucy asintió en silencio.

—**Pero hay algo que podríais hacer por mí —dijo Nick emocionado—. Harry, ¿sería mucho pedir...? No, no vais a querer...**

—**¿Qué es? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Bueno, el próximo día de Todos los Santos se cumplen quinientos años de mi muerte —dijo _Nick Casi Decapitado,_ irguiéndose y poniendo aspecto de importancia.**

—**¡Ah! —exclamó Harry, no muy seguro de si tenía que alegrarse o entristecerse—. ¡Bueno!**

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Kevin—, eso suena importante.

—Hasta imponente —ratificó Daisy, sorprendida—, quinientos años de muerte no se cumple siempre, ¿verdad?

—**Voy a dar una fiesta en una de las mazmorras más amplias. Vendrán amigos míos de todas partes del país. Para mí sería un gran honor que vos pudierais asistir. Naturalmente, el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger también están invitados. Pero me imagino que preferiréis ir a la fiesta del colegio. —Miró a Harry con inquietud.**

—**No —dijo Harry enseguida—, iré...**

Snape miró a Harry con interés, lo que no pasó oculto a Lily.

—**¡Mi estimado muchacho! ¡Harry Potter en mi cumpleaños de muerte! Y… —dudó, emocionado—. ¿Tal vez podríais mencionarle a sir Patrick lo horrible y espantoso que os resulto?**

—**Por supuesto —contestó Harry.**

_**Nick Casi Decapitado**_** le dirigió una sonrisa.**

—¿En qué compromiso te metiste, Harry? —preguntó Dil, intrigada.

—No querrás saberlo, Dil, te lo aseguro —respondió Harry, mientras Hermione, Ron y Ginny asentían en silencio.

—**¿Un cumpleaños de muerte? —dijo Hermione entusiasmada, cuando Harry se hubo cambiado de ropa y reunido con ella y Ron en la sala común—. Estoy segura de que hay muy poca gente que pueda presumir de haber estado en una fiesta como ésta. ¡Será fascinante!**

—**¿Para qué quiere uno celebrar el día en que ha muerto? —dijo Ron, que iba por la mitad de su deberes de Pociones y estaba de mal humor—. Me suena a aburrimiento mortal.**

—Debe ser bien interesante —comentó Rose—, se deben contar muchas historias de su época de vivos.

—Aunque quizás te aburren con sus historias —refutó Al, ganándose una mala mirada de su prima.

—Por eso es que eres un _Alburrido._

Pero Seamus no dejó que la réplica llegara, a pesar de las risas de algunos de los primos Weasley.

**La lluvia seguía azotando las ventanas, que se veían oscuras, aunque dentro todo parecía brillante y alegre. La luz de la chimenea iluminaba las mullidas butacas en que los estudiantes se sentaban a leer, a hablar, a hacer los deberes o, en el caso de Fred y George Weasley, a intentar averiguar qué es lo que sucede si se le da de comer a una salamandra una _bengala del doctor Filibuster._ Fred había «rescatado» aquel lagarto de color naranja, espíritu del fuego, de una clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y ahora ardía lentamente sobre una mesa, rodeado de un corro de curiosos.**

Charlie y Nadia miraron con mal semblante a los gemelos, mientras que los Nuevos merodeadores prestaban atención adicional.

**Harry estaba a punto de comentar a Ron y Hermione el caso de Filch y el curso **_**Embrujorrápid**_**, cuando de pronto la salamandra pasó por el aire zumbando, arrojando chispas y produciendo estallidos mientras daba vueltas por la sala. La imagen de Percy riñendo a Fred y George hasta enronquecer, la espectacular exhibición de chispas de color naranja que salían de la boca de la salamandra, y su caída en el fuego, con acompañamiento de explosiones, hicieron que Harry olvidara por completo a Filch y el curso **_**Embrujorrápid**_**.**

—Ya nos dimos cuenta… —comentó Ron con cierto toque de decepción, que ante la mirada de extrañeza de Harry se cambió a una sonrisa sincera—; no importa, ya nos enteramos como fue eso.

**Cuando llegó Halloween, Harry ya estaba arrepentido de haberse comprometido a ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte. El resto del colegio estaba preparando la fiesta de Halloween; habían decorado el Gran Comedor con los murciélagos vivos de costumbre; las enormes calabazas de Hagrid habían sido convertidas en lámparas tan grandes que tres hombres habrían podido sentarse dentro, y corrían rumores de que Dumbledore había contratado una compañía de esqueletos bailarines para el espectáculo. **

—Ningún rumor —dijo Lavender—, fue un espectáculo muy divertido.

—Realmente —ratificó Parvati, ante las miradas interesadas de los más jóvenes—; hasta sacaron a bailar a varios.

—Como a ustedes dos —lanzó Zacharias, haciendo molestar a su esposa y cuñada, ante la sorpresa de Naira y la risa del resto.

—**Lo prometido es deuda —recordó Hermione a Harry en tono autoritario—. Y tú le prometiste ir a su fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte.**

**Así que a las siete en punto, Harry, Ron y Hermione pasaron frente al Gran Comedor, que estaba lleno a rebosar y donde brillaban tentadoramente los platos dorados y las velas, y dirigieron sus pasos hacia las mazmorras.**

**También estaba iluminado con hileras de velas el pasadizo que conducía a la fiesta de **_**Nick Casi Decapitado,**_** aunque el efecto que producían no era alegre en absoluto, porque eran velas largas y delgadas, de color negro azabache, con una llama azul brillante que arrojaba una luz oscura y fantasmal incluso al iluminar las caras de los vivos. La temperatura descendía a cada paso que daban. Al tiempo que se ajustaba la túnica, Harry oyó un sonido como si mil uñas arañasen una pizarra.**

Dil se estremeció, al igual que varios en la Sala.

—**¿A esto le llaman música? —se quejó Ron. Al doblar una esquina del pasadizo, encontraron a **_**Nick Casi Decapitado**_** ante una puerta con colgaduras negras.**

—**Queridos amigos —dijo con profunda tristeza—, bienvenidos, bienvenidos... Os agradezco que hayáis venido...**

**Hizo una floritura con su sombrero de plumas y una reverencia señalando hacia el interior.**

**Lo que vieron les pareció increíble. La mazmorra estaba llena de cientos de personas transparentes, de color blanco perla. La mayoría se movían sin ánimo por una sala de baile abarrotada, bailando el vals al horrible y trémulo son de las treinta sierras de una orquesta instalada sobre un escenario vestido de tela negra. Del techo colgaba una lámpara que daba una luz azul medianoche. Al respirar les salía humo de la boca; aquello era como estar en un frigorífico.**

—No quiero ni imaginármelo —comentó Rose, a lo que Al, mirándola con una sonrisa maliciosa, le respondió:

—¿No es que te gustaría estar en una fiesta de esas, Rosita?

—¡No te metas conmigo, _Alburrido!_

—**¿Damos una vuelta? —propuso Harry, con la intención de calentarse los pies.**

—**Cuidado no vayas a atravesar a nadie —advirtió Ron, algo nervioso, mientras empezaban a bordear la sala de baile. Pasaron por delante de un grupo de monjas fúnebres, de una figura harapienta que arrastraba cadenas y del **_**Fraile Gordo,**_** un alegre fantasma de Hufflepuff que hablaba con un caballero que tenía clavada una flecha en la frente. Harry no se sorprendió de que los demás fantasmas evitaran al **_**Barón Sanguinario,**_** un fantasma de Slytherin, adusto, de mirada impertinente y que exhibía manchas de sangre plateadas.**

—Es que es realmente imposible de tratar —comentó Lucy, rememorando esa semana que tuvo que soportarlo.

—**Oh, no —dijo Hermione, parándose de repente—. Volvamos, volvamos, no quiero hablar con Myrtle **_**la Llorona.**_

—**¿Con quién? —le preguntó Harry, retrocediendo rápidamente.**

—**Ronda siempre los lavabos de chicas del segundo piso —dijo Hermione.**

—**¿Los lavabos?**

—**Sí. No los hemos podido utilizar en todo el curso porque siempre le dan tales llantinas que lo deja todo inundado. De todas maneras, nunca entro en ellos si puedo evitarlo, es horroroso ir al servicio mientras la oyes llorar.**

—A veces es tratable —indicó Amelia, mientras Alisu lo ratificaba—, yo he tenido buenas conversaciones con ella; incluso nos ha ayudado con alguna tarea.

—Debe ser —comentó Alisú, sonrojándose— que como somos un poco como ella, despreciadas y burladas por los demás, nos entendemos.

Varios de los más jóvenes bajaron la mirada, y Hugo, tomando la palabra, dijo:

—Primos, debemos estar más pendientes de nuestras primas "doble A", ¿no creen?

Rumores de asentimiento se escucharon, y Seamus, adelantándose a la lectura, comentó, sonriendo:

—¿Será que te gustó la comida, Ron?

La mirada que le lanzó el aludido provocó algunas risas en la Sala.

—**¡Mira, comida! —dijo Ron.**

**Al otro lado de la mazmorra había una mesa larga, cubierta también con terciopelo negro. Se acercaron con entusiasmo, pero ante la mesa se quedaron inmóviles, horrorizados. El olor era muy desagradable. En unas preciosas fuentes de plata había unos pescados grandes y podridos; los pasteles, completamente quemados, se amontonaban en las bandejas; había un pastel de vísceras con gusanos, un queso cubierto de un esponjoso moho verde y, como plato estrella de la fiesta, un gran pastel gris en forma de lápida funeraria, decorado con unas letras que parecían de alquitrán y que componían las palabras:**

_**Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington,**_

_**fallecido el 31 de octubre de 1492.**_

—¡Ay, por _Shivá el Terrible! _—exclamó Dil, intentando soportar las arcadas.

**Harry contempló, asombrado, que un fantasma corpulento se acercaba y, avanzando en cuclillas para ponerse a la altura de la comida, atravesaba la mesa con la boca abierta para ensartar por ella un salmón hediondo. **

—**¿Le encuentras el sabor de esa manera? —le preguntó Harry.**

—**Casi —contestó con tristeza el fantasma, y se alejó sin rumbo.**

—**Supongo que lo habrán dejado pudrirse para que tenga más sabor —dijo Hermione con aire de entendida, tapándose la nariz e inclinándose para ver más de cerca el pastel de vísceras podrido.**

—**Vámonos, me dan náuseas —dijo Ron.**

Dil trataba por todos los medios de soportar las náuseas, por lo que se le veía cómo la frente se perlaba de sudor. Seamus paró un momento y le preguntó:

—Dil, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, eso creo… Sigue, sigue.

**Pero apenas se habían dado la vuelta cuando un hombrecito surgió de repente de debajo de la mesa y se detuvo frente a ellos, suspendido en el aire.**

—**Hola, **_**Peeves**_** —dijo Harry, con precaución.**

**A diferencia de los fantasmas que había alrededor, **_**Peeves**_** el _poltergeist_ no era ni gris ni transparente. Llevaba sombrero de fiesta de color naranja brillante, pajarita giratoria y exhibía una gran sonrisa en su cara ancha y malvada.**

—**¿Picáis? —invitó amablemente, ofreciéndoles un cuenco de cacahuetes recubiertos de moho.**

Se escuchó otro sonoro suspiro de parte de Dil, además de ruidos de asco de parte de varias de las más jóvenes.

—**No, gracias —dijo Hermione.**

—**Os he oído hablar de la pobre Myrtle —dijo Peeves, moviendo los ojos—. No has sido muy amable con la pobre Myrtle. —Tomó aliento y gritó—: ¡EH! ¡MYRTLE!**

—**No, **_**Peeves,**_** no le digas lo que he dicho, le afectará mucho —susurró Hermione, desesperada—. No quise decir eso, no me importa que ella... Eh, hola, Myrtle.**

—_Mentirooooosa _—los bromistas volvieron con su coro, provocando algunas risas. Mientras tanto, Ginny intentaba seguir la lectura sin expresar sensación alguna, a pesar que se estremecía a cada momento.

**Hasta ellos se había deslizado el fantasma de una chica rechoncha. Tenía la cara más triste que Harry hubiera visto nunca, medio oculta por un pelo lacio y basto y unas gruesas gafas de concha.**

—**¿Qué? —preguntó enfurruñada.**

—**¿Cómo estás, Myrtle? —dijo Hermione, fingiendo un tono animado—. Me alegro de verte fuera de los lavabos.**

**Myrtle sollozó.**

—**Ahora mismo la señorita Granger estaba hablando de ti —dijo **_**Peeves**_** a Myrtle al oído, maliciosamente.**

—**Sólo comentábamos..., comentábamos... lo guapa que estás esta noche —dijo Hermione, mirando a **_**Peeves**_**. Myrtle dirigió a Hermione una mirada recelosa.**

—**Te estás burlando de mí —dijo, y unas lágrimas plateadas asomaron inmediatamente a sus ojos pequeños, detrás de las gafas.**

—Cualquier cosa que le digas —comentó Alisu—, y ella se dé cuenta que es mentira, lo toma como una burla. Quizás por eso es que congeniamos tan bien, porque nunca le hemos mentido, y compartimos esa sensación de ser objeto de burla permanente.

—**No, lo digo en serio... ¿Verdad que estaba comentando lo guapa que está Myrtle esta noche? —dijo Hermione, dándoles fuertemente a Harry y Ron con los codos en las costillas.**

—**Sí, sí.**

—**Claro.**

—No les va a creer —insistió Alisu. Seamus le dijo:

—Escucha su respuesta, sobrinita:

—**No me mintáis —dijo Myrtle entre sollozos, con las lágrimas cayéndole por la cara, mientras **_**Peeves**_**, que estaba encima de su hombro, se reía entre dientes—. ¿Creéis que no sé cómo me llama la gente a mis espaldas? ¡Myrtle **_**la gorda!**_** ¡Myrtle **_**la fea!**_** ¡Myrtle **_**la desgraciada, la llorona, la triste!**_

—**Se te ha olvidado **_**«la granos»**_** —dijo **_**Peeves**_** al oído. **_**Myrtle la Llorona**_** estalló en sollozos angustiados y salió de la mazmorra corriendo. Peeves corrió detrás de ella, tirándole cacahuetes mohosos y gritándole: **_**«¡La granos! ¡La granos!»**_

—**¡Dios mío! —dijo Hermione con tristeza.**

—Es un ser incomprendido —reflexionó Amelia, mientras Susan le acariciaba el brazo.

_**Nick Casi Decapitado**_** iba hacia ellos entre la multitud.**

—**¿Os lo estáis pasando bien?**

—**¡Sí! —mintieron.**

—**Ha venido bastante gente —dijo con orgullo **_**Nick Casi Decapitado**_**—. Mi **_**Desconsolada Viuda**_** ha venido de Kent. Bueno, ya es casi la hora de mi discurso, así que voy a avisar a la orquesta.**

**La orquesta, sin embargo, dejó de tocar en aquel mismo instante. Se había oído un cuerno de caza y todos los que estaban en la mazmorra quedaron en silencio, a la expectativa.**

La misma sensación se había instalado en la Sala. La mayor parte de los presentes estaban absortos en la lectura; sólo Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny mantenían una actitud algo distinta.

—**Ya estamos —dijo **_**Nick Casi Decapitado**_** con cierta amargura. A través de uno de los muros de la mazmorra penetraron una docena de caballos fantasma, montados por sendos jinetes sin cabeza. Los asistentes aplaudieron con fuerza; Harry también empezó a aplaudir, pero se detuvo al ver la cara fúnebre de Nick.**

**Los caballos galoparon hasta el centro de la sala de baile y se detuvieron encabritándose; un fantasma grande que iba delante, y que llevaba bajo el brazo su cabeza barbada y soplaba el cuerno, descabalgó de un brinco, levantó la cabeza en el aire para poder mirar por encima de la multitud, con lo que todos se rieron, y se acercó con paso decidido a **_**Nick Casi Decapitado,**_** ajustándose la cabeza en el cuello.**

—**¡Nick! —dijo con voz ronca—, ¿cómo estás? ¿Todavía te cuelga la cabeza?**

**Rompió en una sonora carcajada y dio a **_**Nick Casi Decapitado**_** unas palmadas en el hombro.**

—Hasta entre los fantasmas hay burlas —indicó gravemente Molls.

—**Bienvenido, Patrick —dijo Nick con frialdad.**

—**¡Vivos! —dijo sir Patrick, al ver a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Dio un salto tremendo pero fingido de sorpresa y la cabeza volvió a caérsele. La gente se rió otra vez.**

—**Muy divertido —dijo **_**Nick Casi Decapitado**_** con voz apagada.**

—**¡No os preocupéis por Nick! —gritó desde el suelo la cabeza de sir Patrick—. ¡Aunque se enfade, no le dejaremos entrar en el club! Pero quiero decir..., mirad el amigo...**

—**Creo —dijo Harry a toda prisa, en respuesta a una mirada elocuente de Nick— que Nick es terrorífico y esto..., mmm...**

—Papá —interrumpió Lilu—, tú no sabes mentir.

—Y si mientes —ratificó Neville—, se nota a la legua.

Varios se rieron mientras Harry encogía los hombros. Ginny intentó sonreír, lo que logró por muy poco.

—**¡Ja! —gritó la cabeza de sir Patrick—, apuesto a que Nick te pidió que dijeras eso.**

—**¡Si me conceden su atención, ha llegado el momento de mi discurso! —dijo en voz alta **_**Nick Casi Decapitado,**_** caminando hacia el estrado con paso decidido y colocándose bajo un foco de luz de un azul glacial—. Mis difuntos y afligidos señores y señoras, es para mí una gran tristeza...**

**Pero nadie le prestaba atención. Sir Patrick y el resto del **_**Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza**_** acababan de comenzar un juego de Cabeza Hockey y la gente se agolpaba para mirar. **_**Nick Casi Decapitado**_** trató en vano de recuperar la atención, pero desistió cuando la cabeza de sir Patrick le pasó al lado entre vítores.**

**Harry sentía mucho frío, y no digamos hambre.**

—No lo dudo —comentó Charlie.

—**No aguanto más —dijo Ron, con los dientes castañeteando, cuando la orquesta volvió a tocar y los fantasmas volvieron al baile.**

—**Vámonos —dijo Harry.**

—Sí —dijo James—, mejor que suban a ver si queda algo del banquete.

—A eso íbamos, papá, a eso íbamos.

**Fueron hacia la puerta, sonriendo e inclinando la cabeza a todo el que los miraba, y un minuto más tarde subían a toda prisa por el pasadizo lleno de velas negras.**

—**Quizás aún quede pudín —dijo Ron con esperanza, abriendo el camino hacia la escalera del vestíbulo.**

**Y entonces Harry lo oyó.**

—¿Qué? —exclamó Lily, mientras Ginny, intentando controlar los espasmos, se refugiaba en los brazos de Harry.

—_**... Desgarrar... Despedazar... Matar...**_

**Fue la misma voz, la misma voz fría, asesina, que había oído en el despacho de Lockhart.**

—¿Otra vez la voz en _pársel? _—preguntó Rose, ante la mirada atenta de muchos en la Sala.

—Sigamos la lectura —respondió Harry y después susurró al oído de Ginny—. Tranquila, sabes que no fue tu culpa.

**Trastabilló al detenerse, y tuvo que sujetarse al muro de piedra. Escuchó lo más atentamente que pudo, al tiempo que miraba con los ojos entornados a ambos lados del pasadizo pobremente iluminado.**

—**Harry, ¿qué...?**

—**Es de nuevo esa voz... Callad un momento...**

—_**... deseado... durante tanto tiempo...**_

—**¡Escuchad! —dijo Harry, y Ron y Hermione se quedaron inmóviles, mirándole.**

—_**... matar... Es la hora de matar...**_

**La voz se fue apagando. Harry estaba seguro de que se alejaba... hacia arriba. Al mirar al oscuro techo, se apoderó de él una mezcla de miedo y emoción. ¿Cómo podía irse hacia arriba? ¿Se trataba de un fantasma, para quien no era obstáculo un techo de piedra?**

—**¡Por aquí! —gritó, y se puso a correr escaleras arriba hasta el vestíbulo. Allí era imposible oír nada, debido al ruido de la fiesta de Halloween que tenía lugar en el Gran Comedor. Harry apretó el paso para alcanzar rápidamente el primer piso. Ron y Hermione lo seguían.**

Nadie interrumpía la lectura; la tensión se había hecho latente y patente.

—**Harry, ¿qué estamos...?**

—**¡Chssst!**

**Harry aguzó el oído. En la distancia, proveniente del piso superior, y cada vez más débil, oyó de nuevo la voz: **

—_**... huelo sangre... ¡HUELO SANGRE!**_

**El corazón le dio un vuelco.**

—**¡Va a matar a alguien! —gritó, y sin hacer caso de las caras desconcertadas de Ron y Hermione, subió el siguiente tramo saltando los escalones de tres en tres, intentando oír a pesar del ruido de sus propios pasos.**

**Harry recorrió a toda velocidad el segundo piso, y Ron y Hermione lo seguían jadeando. No pararon hasta que doblaron la esquina del último corredor, también desierto.**

—**Harry, ¿qué pasaba? —le preguntó Ron, secándose el sudor de la cara—. Yo no oí nada...**

**Pero Hermione dio de repente un grito ahogado, y señaló al corredor.**

Varios saltaron en sus asientos por la sorpresa, comenzando justo con Ginny.

—**¡Mirad!**

**Delante de ellos, algo brillaba en el muro. Se aproximaron, despacio, intentando ver en la oscuridad con los ojos entornados. En el espacio entre dos ventanas, brillando a la luz que arrojaban las antorchas, había en el muro unas palabras pintadas de más de un palmo de altura.**

_**La camara de los secretos ha sido abierta. **_

_**Enemigos del heredero… Temed.**_

—¡Por los báculos de Merlín! —exclamó Sirius— ¿La Cámara de los Secretos no era un mito?

Nadie le respondió, lo que le hizo bufar. Seamus siguió la lectura:

—**¿Qué es lo que cuelga ahí debajo? —preguntó Ron, con un leve temblor en la voz.**

**Al acercarse más, Harry casi resbala por un gran charco de agua que había en el suelo. Ron y Hermione lo sostuvieron, y juntos se acercaron despacio a la inscripción, con los ojos fijos en la sombra negra que se veía debajo. Los tres comprendieron a la vez lo que era, y dieron un brinco hacia atrás.**

_**La Señora Norris,**_** la gata del conserje, estaba colgada por la cola en una argolla de las que se usaban para sujetar antorchas. Estaba rígida como una tabla, con los ojos abiertos y fijos.**

**Durante unos segundos, no se movieron. Luego dijo Ron:**

—**Vámonos de aquí.**

—**No deberíamos intentar... —comenzó a decir Harry, sin encontrar las palabras.**

—**Hacedme caso —dijo Ron—; mejor que no nos encuentren aquí.**

—Bien pensado, hermano —comentó Bill, mientras los demás Weasley asentían en silencio.

**Pero era demasiado tarde. Un ruido, como un trueno distante, indicó que la fiesta acababa de terminar. De cada extremo del corredor en que se encontraban, llegaba el sonido de cientos de pies que subían las escaleras y la charla sonora y alegre de gente que había comido bien. Un momento después, los estudiantes irrumpían en el corredor por ambos lados.**

**La charla, el bullicio y el ruido se apagaron de repente cuando vieron la gata colgada. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban solos, en medio del corredor, cuando se hizo el silencio entre la masa de estudiantes, que presionaban hacia delante para ver el truculento espectáculo.**

—Banda de chismosos —explotó Alice, secundada por Lily y Molly, aunque ambas madres estaban angustiadas.

**Luego, alguien gritó en medio del silencio:**

—**¡Temed, enemigos del heredero! ¡Los próximos seréis los **_**sangre sucia!**_

—¿Por qué sospecho que fue Malfoy? —preguntó James, mirando ceñudo a Draco.

—No apuesto —respondió Sirius.

**Era Draco Malfoy, que había avanzado hasta la primera fila. Tenía una expresión alegre en los ojos, y la cara, habitualmente pálida, se le enrojeció al sonreír ante el espectáculo de la gata que colgaba inmóvil.**

—Imagino que disfrutabas el espectáculo —le espetó Astoria, molesta.

—Pues no lo sabremos, al menos no en este capítulo —dijo Seamus, dejando el pergamino en el atril. Este se desplazó hasta quedar delante de Parvati, quien miró a Harry abrazando a Ginny, fijó su atención en el título del capítulo y volvió a mirar antes de comenzar a leer.

* * *

_**Buenos días desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Un nuevo capítulo nos reúne hoy, después del día extra que nos da la vuelta al Sol cada cuatro años, y hoy se lee el primer ataque "real" de lo que se suponía, como dijo Sirius, era un mito. Ginny sigue sufriendo las consecuencias de lo vivido ese año, y parece que se delatará en cualquier momento, aunque la lectura hace que muy pocos se den cuenta. Esta semana les quiero anunciar un hecho trascendental en mi vida: comencé a estudiar en el Programa de Especialización en Docencia en Educación Superior de mi "Alma Mater", la Universidad de Carabobo; un postgrado que necesito por mi condición de profesional no docente, y que me servirá para ascender en mi escalafón docente en la Universidad Arturo Michelena. Eso no quiere decir, ni mucho menos, que dejaré de publicar este viaje astral de ocho libros y tres generaciones (porque al menos tengo bastante avanzado ya), pero sí voy a detener muchos de mis proyectos paralelos (que por lo pronto son el long-fic basado en Half-Life y algunas ideas basadas en Star Wars o en el potterverso expandido). Saludo, como es usual, a quienes leen, siguen, están alertas y comentan este relato, como mi querida **lavida134 **(sí, Rosie es una chica clave en la lectura, por su memoria fotográfica; y sobre las reacciones, espero que gusten...) y **carlos29, **quien comentó el volumen 1 de este relato (qué bueno que te parezca excelente, espero que estés leyendo este volumen también); además, quiero saludar a mis nuevos seguidores, quienes espero estén disfrutando estos relatos tanto como yo los disfruté al escribir y publicar por acá... _**Salud y saludos!**_


	10. La inscripción en el muro

**Harry Potter: Una lectura distinta, vol. 2**

Por _ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

* * *

**La Cámara de los Secretos **

**CAPÍTULO 9 _La inscripción en el muro_**

—Imagino que disfrutabas el espectáculo —le espetó Astoria a Draco, molesta, después de lo leído al final del capítulo anterior.

—Pues no lo sabremos, al menos no en este capítulo —dijo Seamus, dejando el pergamino en el atril. Este se desplazó hasta quedar delante de Parvati, quien miró a Harry abrazando a Ginny, fijó su atención en el título del capítulo y volvió a mirar antes de comenzar a leer.

—Este capítulo se llama _"La inscripción en el muro"._

Ginny volvió a estremecerse, aunque nadie lo notara.

—**¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué pasa?**

**Atraído sin duda por el grito de Malfoy, Argus Filch se abría paso a empujones. Vio a la **_**Señora Norris**_** y se echó atrás, llevándose horrorizado las manos a la cara.**

—**¡Mi gata! ¡Mi gata! ¿Qué le ha pasado a la **_**Señora Norris?**_** —chilló. Con los ojos fuera de las órbitas, se fijó en Harry—. ¡Tú! —chilló—. ¡Tú! ¡Tú has matado a mi gata! ¡Tú la has matado! ¡Y yo te mataré a ti! ¡Te...!**

Varios de los más jóvenes miraron a Harry, preocupados. Por ello, tuvo que aclarar:

—Como se leyó, cuando llegamos, ya la _Señora Norris _estaba como la encontramos.

—**¡Argus!**

**Había llegado Dumbledore, seguido de otros profesores. En unos segundos, pasó por delante de Harry, Ron y Hermione y sacó a la **_**Señora Norris**_** de la argolla.**

—Justo a tiempo —comentó Ron—, porque Filch estaba a punto de ahorcar a Harry.

Lily miró horrorizada a su hijo, quien asintió silenciosamente.

—**Ven conmigo, Argus —dijo a Filch—. Vosotros también, Potter, Weasley y Granger.**

**Lockhart se adelantó algo asustado.**

—**Mi despacho es el más próximo, director, nada más subir las escaleras. Puede disponer de él.**

—Lo único bueno que hizo —soltó Hermione, sorprendiendo a varios.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Rose—, ¿Y no era que tenías sus clases resaltadas con corazoncitos?

Hermione no pudo replicar por la vergüenza, incrementada por las risas de los bromistas. Parvati, sonriendo a pesar de la gravedad de lo que se narraba, siguió la lectura:

—**Gracias, Gilderoy —respondió Dumbledore.**

**La silenciosa multitud se apartó para dejarles paso. Lockhart, nervioso y dándose importancia, siguió a Dumbledore a paso rápido; lo mismo hicieron la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape.**

**Cuando entraron en el oscuro despacho de Lockhart, hubo gran revuelo en las paredes; Harry se dio cuenta de que algunas de las fotos de Lockhart se escondían de la vista, porque llevaban los rulos puestos. El Lockhart de carne y hueso encendió las velas de su mesa y se apartó. **

Aunque algunas risas se escucharon, la mayoría seguía el relato en silencio.

**Dumbledore dejó a la **_**Señora Norris**_** sobre la pulida superficie y se puso a examinarla. Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron tensas miradas y, echando una ojeada a los demás, se sentaron fuera de la zona iluminada por las velas.**

**Dumbledore acercó la punta de su nariz larga y ganchuda a una distancia de apenas dos centímetros de la piel de la **_**Señora Norris.**_** Examinó el cuerpo de cerca con sus lentes de media luna, dándole golpecitos y reconociéndolo con sus largos dedos. La profesora McGonagall estaba casi tan inclinada como él, con los ojos entornados. Snape estaba muy cerca detrás de ellos, con una expresión peculiar, como si estuviera haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no sonreír. Y Lockhart rondaba alrededor del grupo, haciendo sugerencias. **

—**Puede concluirse que fue un hechizo lo que le produjo la muerte..., quizá la Tortura Metamórfica. He visto muchas veces sus efectos. Es una pena que no me encontrara allí, porque conozco el contrahechizo que la habría salvado.**

—Sobre todo eso —comentó Remus, bufando—, la Tortura Metamórfica…

—No causa esos efectos, que recuerde —Rose, tomándose la barbilla, indicaba muy seria—, puede provocar parálisis de alguno de los miembros, pero no la parálisis general.

—Exactamente, joven Weasley —asintió Dumbledore, admirado de la inteligencia de la hija mayor de Ron y Hermione.

**Los sollozos sin lágrimas, convulsivos, de Filch acompañaban los comentarios de Lockhart. El conserje se desplomó en una silla junto a la mesa, con la cara entre las manos, incapaz de dirigir la vista a la **_**Señora Norris.**_** Pese a lo mucho que detestaba a Filch, Harry no pudo evitar sentir compasión por él, aunque no tanta como la que sentía por sí mismo. Si Dumbledore creía a Filch, lo expulsarían sin ninguna duda.**

**Dumbledore murmuraba ahora extrañas palabras en voz casi inaudible. Golpeó a la **_**Señora Norris**_** con su varita, pero no sucedió nada; parecía como si acabara de ser disecada.**

—**... Recuerdo que sucedió algo muy parecido en Uagadugú —dijo Lockhart—, una serie de ataques. La historia completa está en mi autobiografía. Pude proveer al poblado de varios amuletos que acabaron con el peligro inmediatamente.**

—Y te creyeron —soltó Frank.

**Todas las fotografías de Lockhart que había en las paredes movieron la cabeza de arriba abajo confirmando lo que éste decía. A una se le había olvidado quitarse la redecilla del pelo.**

**Finalmente, Dumbledore se incorporó.**

—**No está muerta, Argus —dijo con cautela. Lockhart interrumpió de repente su cálculo del número de asesinatos evitados por su persona.**

Suspiros de alivio y algunas risas se escucharon en la Sala.

—**¿Que no está muerta? —preguntó Filch entre sollozos, mirando por entre los dedos a la **_**Señora Norris**_**—. ¿Y por qué está rígida?**

—**La han petrificado —explicó Dumbledore.**

—**Ah, ya me parecía a mí... —dijo Lockhart.**

—Sobre todo él, tan conocedor… —replicó Zacharias, mientras Padma asentía en silencio.

—**Pero no podría decir como...**

—**¡Pregúntele! —chilló Filch, volviendo a Harry su cara con manchas y llena de lágrimas.**

—**Ningún estudiante de segundo curso podría haber hecho esto —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Es magia negra muy avanzada.**

—Totalmente de acuerdo —dijo Remus, a lo que Snape hizo apenas un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—**¡Lo hizo él! —saltó Filch, y su hinchado rostro enrojeció—. ¡Ya ha visto lo que escribió en el muro! Él encontró... en la conserjería... Sabe que soy, que soy un... —Filch hacía unos gestos horribles—. ¡Sabe que soy un **_**squib!**_** —concluyó.**

—**¡No he tocado a la **_**Señora Norris!**_** —dijo Harry con voz potente, sintiéndose incómodo al notar que todos lo miraban, incluyendo los Lockhart que había en las paredes—. Y ni siquiera sé lo que es un **_**squib.**_

—Ya lo sabemos —interrumpió Al.

—Tanto una cosa como la otra —remató JS, provocando las risas de varios.

—**¡Mentira! —gruñó Filch—. ¡Él vio la carta de **_**Embrujorrápid!**_

—**Si se me permite hablar, señor director —dijo Snape desde la penumbra, y Harry se asustó aún más, porque estaba seguro de que Snape no diría nada que pudiera beneficiarle…**

—Yo no se lo permitiría —indicó Sirius, ganándose una mirada cáustica de Snape.

—¿Acaso sabes lo que iba a decir, Black? —le preguntó con voz serena, pero cargada de rabia.

—Señores —se levantó Harry, luego de pedirle a Ginny que le permitiera hacerlo, pues los antagonistas se habían levantado a su vez—, les recuerdo que eso es pasado, ¿sí? Por favor, siéntense y cálmense. Los dos —ratificó al ver cómo padrino y profesor lo miraban sorprendidos y extrañados a partes iguales—. Parvati, por favor.

—**Potter y sus amigos simplemente podrían haberse encontrado en el lugar menos adecuado en el momento menos oportuno —dijo, aunque con una leve expresión de desprecio en los labios, como si lo pusiera en duda—; sin embargo, aquí tenemos una serie de circunstancias sospechosas: ¿por qué se encontraban en el corredor del piso superior? ¿Por qué no estaban en la fiesta de Halloween?**

**Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron a dar a la vez una explicación sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte.**

—**... había cientos de fantasmas que podrán testificar que estábamos allí.**

—**Pero ¿por qué no os unisteis a la fiesta después? —preguntó Snape. Los ojos negros le brillaban a la luz de las velas—. ¿Por qué no subisteis al corredor?**

**Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry.**

—**Porque..., porque... —dijo Harry, con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa; algo le decía que parecería muy rebuscado si explicaba que lo había conducido hasta allí una voz que no salía de ningún sitio y que nadie sino él había podido oír—, porque estábamos cansados y queríamos ir a la cama —dijo.**

—Definitivamente, papá, tú no sabes mentir…

Lilu se había girado a decirle eso a Harry, pero al ver a su madre nuevamente abrazada a su padre se quedó en silencio. Al lo notó porque, acercándose a Ginny, le preguntó en susurros:

—Mamá, ¿te sientes bien?

—Sí, hijo, es sólo que todo esto de la lectura me angustia.

Harry le hizo señas a los niños para que se sentaran, y a Parvati para que siguiera leyendo.

—**¿Sin cenar? —preguntó Snape. Una sonrisa de triunfo había aparecido en su adusto rostro—. No sabía que los fantasmas dieran en sus fiestas comida buena para los vivos.**

—**No teníamos hambre —dijo Ron con voz potente, y las tripas le rugieron en aquel preciso instante. La desagradable sonrisa de Snape se ensanchó más.**

—Tú también lo estabas disfrutando, ¿no, Severus? —le preguntó Lily, mientras lo miraba con rabia contenida.

—Lo que dije, las circunstancias eran sospechosas.

—**Tengo la impresión, señor director, de que Potter no está siendo completamente sincero —dijo—. Podría ser una buena idea privarle de determinados privilegios hasta que se avenga a contarnos toda la verdad. Personalmente, creo que debería ser apartado del equipo de **_**quidditch**_** de Gryffindor hasta que decida no mentir.**

—**Francamente, Severus —dijo la profesora McGonagall bruscamente—, no veo razón para que el muchacho deje de jugar al **_**quidditch**_**. Este gato no ha sido golpeado en la cabeza con el palo de una escoba. No tenemos ninguna prueba de que Potter haya hecho algo malo.**

—¡Claro que había una razón, _Minnie! _—exclamó James—, ¡darle más ventaja a Slytherin! ¡No les bastaba con las escobas, sino que también debía sacar al mejor jugador del equipo!

Aunque muchos estaban de acuerdo, los gemelos y Angelina protestaron por ese último comentario.

**Dumbledore miraba a Harry de forma inquisitiva. Ante los vivos ojos azul claro del director, Harry se sentía como si le examinaran por rayos X.**

—**Es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, Severus —dijo con firmeza. Snape parecía furioso. Igual que Filch.**

—**¡Han petrificado a mi gata! —gritó. Tenía los ojos desorbitados—. ¡Exijo que se castigue a los culpables!**

Ginny volvió a estremecerse.

—Tranquila, amor —le susurró Harry—, eso es pasado.

—Sabes que no, Harry —le replicó, también en susurros—, eso quedó grabado a fuego en mi corazón y mi memoria.

—**Podremos curarla, Argus —dijo Dumbledore armándose de paciencia—. La Profesora Sprout ha conseguido mandrágoras recientemente. En cuanto hayan crecido, haré una poción con la que revivir a la **_**Señora Norris.**_

—**La haré yo —acometió Lockhart—. Creo que la he preparado unas cien veces, podría hacerla hasta dormido.**

—**Disculpe —dijo Snape con frialdad—, pero creo que el profesor de Pociones de este colegio soy yo.**

—_Celos, malditos celos _—canturreó el coro de bromistas, mientras la profesora Sprout asentía sonriendo y Snape lanzaba miradas de odio a los alborotadores.

**Hubo un silencio incómodo.**

—**Podéis iros —dijo Dumbledore a Harry, Ron y Hermione.**

**Se fueron deprisa pero sin correr. Cuando estuvieron un piso más arriba del despacho de Lockhart, entraron en un aula vacía y cerraron la puerta con cuidado. Harry miró las caras ensombrecidas de sus amigos. **

—**¿Creéis que tendría que haberles hablado de la voz que oí?**

—**No —dijo Ron sin dudar—. Oír voces que nadie puede oír no es buena señal, ni siquiera en el mundo de los magos.**

Bill, Charlie y los gemelos miraron a Ron con orgullo, lo que hizo sonrojar al aludido.

**Había algo en la voz de Ron que hizo que Harry le preguntase:**

—**Tú me crees, ¿verdad?**

—**Por supuesto —contestó Ron rápidamente—. Pero... tienes que admitir que parece raro...**

—**Sí, ya sé que parece raro —admitió Harry—. Todo el asunto es muy raro. ¿Qué era lo que estaba escrito en el muro? **_**«La cámara ha sido abierta.» **_**¿Qué querrá decir?**

—**El caso es que me suena un poco —dijo Ron despacio—. Creo que alguien me contó una vez una historia de que había una cámara secreta en Hogwarts...; a lo mejor fue Bill.**

—Exactamente —reconoció el propio Bill, mientras Fleur lo abrazaba—, fui yo quien te comentó tanto lo de las voces que nadie oye como el mito de la cámara secreta.

—**¿Y qué demonios es un **_**squib?**_** —preguntó Harry.**

**Para sorpresa de Harry, Ron ahogó una risita.**

—**Bueno, no es que sea divertido realmente... pero tal como es Filch... —dijo—. Un **_**squib**_** es alguien nacido en una familia de magos, pero que no tiene poderes mágicos. Todo lo contrario a los magos hijos de familia **_**muggle**_**, sólo que los **_**squibs**_** son casos muy raros. Si Filch está tratando de aprender magia mediante un curso de **_**Embrujorrápid**_**, seguro que es un **_**squib**_**. Eso explica muchas cosas, como que odie tanto a los estudiantes —Ron sonrió con satisfacción—. Es un amargado.**

—¿Como el primo Bernie, abuela? —preguntó Rose.

—Como el primo Bernie, mi linda —ratificó Molly—. Pero Bernie prefirió aislarse en el mundo _muggle, _mientras que Filch buscaba por todos los medios integrarse al mundo mágico.

**De algún lugar llegó el sonido de un reloj.**

—**Es medianoche —señaló Harry—. Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir antes de que Snape nos encuentre y quiera acusarnos de algo más.**

**Durante unos días, en la escuela no se habló de otra cosa que de lo que le habían hecho a la **_**Señora Norris.**_** Filch mantenía vivo el recuerdo en la memoria de todos haciendo guardia en el punto en que la habían encontrado, como si pensara que el culpable volvería al escenario del crimen. Harry le había visto fregar la inscripción del muro con el **_**Quitamanchas mágico multiusos de la señora Skower,**_** pero no había servido de nada: las palabras seguían tan brillantes como el primer día. Cuando Filch no vigilaba el escenario del crimen, merodeaba por los corredores con los ojos enrojecidos, ensañándose con estudiantes que no tenían ninguna culpa e intentando castigarlos por faltas imaginarias como «respirar demasiado fuerte» o «estar contento».**

—Fueron semanas terribles, de verdad —comentó Lavender—, a mi me castigó dos veces por "reir en el pasillo"… ¿Recuerdas, Parvati?

—Por supuesto, Lav, yo también recibí esos dos castigos.

—Verdad que andábamos juntas…

**Ginny Weasley parecía muy afectada por el destino de la **_**Señora Norris.**_** Según Ron, era una gran amante de los gatos.**

—**Pero si no conocías a la **_**Señora Norris**_** —le dijo Ron para animarla—. La verdad es que estamos mucho mejor sin ella —A Ginny le tembló el labio—. Cosas como éstas no suelen suceder en Hogwarts. Atraparán al que haya sido y lo echarán de aquí inmediatamente. Sólo espero que le dé tiempo a petrificar a Filch antes de que lo expulsen. Esto es broma... —añadió apresuradamente, al ver que Ginny se ponía blanca.**

—Y pensar que realmente estaba afectada por todo eso —comentó Ginny, aún entre los brazos de Harry.

**Aquel acto vandálico también había afectado a Hermione. Ya era habitual en ella pasar mucho tiempo leyendo, pero ahora prácticamente no hacía otra cosa. Cuando le preguntaban qué buscaba, no obtenían respuesta, y tuvieron que esperar al miércoles siguiente para enterarse.**

**Harry se había tenido que quedar después de la clase de Pociones, porque Snape le había mandado limpiar los gusanos de los pupitres. Tras comer apresuradamente, subió para encontrarse con Ron en la biblioteca, donde vio a Justin Finch-Fletchey, el chico de la casa de Hufflepuff con el que coincidían en Herbología, que se le acercaba. Harry acababa de abrir la boca para decir «hola» cuando Justin lo vio, cambió de repente de rumbo y se marchó deprisa en sentido opuesto.**

—¿Y a ese qué le pasó? —preguntó Will, resumiendo la duda de muchos.

—Quizás se comente más adelante —respondió Harry.

**Harry encontró a Ron al fondo de la biblioteca, midiendo sus deberes de Historia de la Magia. El profesor Binns les había mandado un trabajo de un metro de largo sobre «La Asamblea Medieval de Magos de Europa».**

—**No puede ser, todavía me quedan veinte centímetros... —dijo furioso Ron soltando el pergamino, que recuperó su forma de rollo—, y Hermione ha llegado al metro y medio con su letra diminuta.**

—Lo que no debía ser —comentó Molls, sorprendiendo a propios y extraños—, puesto que precisamente la extensión es para establecer la capacidad de síntesis, si uno se pasa, por mucha información que se maneje, es porque no sabe sintetizar. Perdona, tía, pero es verdad.

Hermione, ruborizada, sólo hizo señas a Parvati para que siguiera la lectura.

—**¿Dónde está? —preguntó Harry, cogiendo la cinta métrica y desenrollando su trabajo.**

—**En algún lado por allá —respondió Ron, señalando hacia las estanterías—. Buscando otro libro. Creo que quiere leerse la biblioteca entera antes de Navidad.**

**Harry le contó a Ron que Justin Finch-Fletchey lo había esquivado y se había alejado de él a toda prisa.**

—**No sé por qué te preocupa, si siempre has pensado que era un poco idiota —dijo Ron, escribiendo con la letra más grande que podía—. Todas esas tonterías sobre lo maravilloso que es Lockhart...**

**Hermione surgió de entre las estanterías. Parecía disgustada pero dispuesta a hablarles por fin.**

Ante las miradas de extrañeza, Hermione aclaró:

—No tenía que ver con Harry o con Ron, por si acaso.

—Así es —reconoció Parvati, quien se había adelantado a la lectura—, oigan:

—**No queda ni uno de los ejemplares que había en el colegio; se han llevado la **_**Historia de Hogwarts**_** —dijo, sentándose junto a Harry y Ron—. Y hay una lista de espera de dos semanas. Lamento haberme dejado en casa mi ejemplar, pero con todos los libros de Lockhart, no me cabía en el baúl.**

—**¿Para qué lo quieres? —le preguntó Harry.**

—**Para lo mismo que el resto de la gente —contestó Hermione—: para leer la leyenda de la Cámara de los Secretos.**

—**¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Harry al instante.**

—**Eso quisiera yo saber. Pero no lo recuerdo —contestó Hermione, mordiéndose el labio—. Y no consigo encontrar la historia en ningún otro lado.**

—Está en el capítulo 4 del libro —mencionó Rose, haciendo sonreir a Hermione.

—**Hermione, déjame leer tu trabajo —le pidió Ron desesperado, mirando el reloj.**

—**No, no quiero —dijo Hermione, repentinamente severa—. Has tenido diez días para acabarlo.**

—**Sólo me faltan seis centímetros, venga.**

—¿Por seis centímetros bajan puntos? —preguntó Paula, mostrando cara de sorpresa.

—Depende del profesor, mi niña —respondió Neville—; yo por lo menos no, me interesa más que el contenido del ensayo sea lo pedido.

Los demás profesores asintieron, a excepción de Snape.

**Sonó la campana. Ron y Hermione se encaminaron al aula de Historia de la Magia, discutiendo. Historia de la Magia era la asignatura más aburrida de todas. El profesor Binns, que la impartía, era el único profesor fantasma que tenían, y lo más emocionante que sucedía en sus clases era su entrada en el aula, a través de la pizarra. Viejo y consumido, mucha gente decía de él que no se había dado cuenta de que se había muerto. Simplemente, un día se había levantado para ir a dar clase, y se había dejado el cuerpo en una butaca, delante de la chimenea de la sala de profesores. Desde entonces, había seguido la misma rutina sin la más leve variación.**

**Aquel día fue igual de aburrido. El profesor Binns abrió sus apuntes y los leyó con un sonsonete monótono, como el de una aspiradora vieja, hasta que casi toda la clase hubo entrado en un sopor profundo, sólo alterado de vez en cuando el tiempo suficiente para tomar nota de un nombre o de una fecha, y volver a adormecerse. Llevaba una media hora hablando cuando ocurrió algo insólito: Hermione alzó la mano. El profesor Binns, levantando la vista a mitad de una lección horrorosamente aburrida sobre la Convención Internacional de Brujos de 1289, pareció sorprendido.**

—Nos sorprendió a todos, literalmente —comentó Seamus, mientras Neville asentía vigorosamente.

—**¿Señorita...?**

—**Granger, profesor. Pensaba que quizá usted pudiera hablarnos sobre la Cámara de los Secretos —dijo Hermione con voz clara.**

**Dean Thomas, que había permanecido boquiabierto, mirando por la ventana, salió de su trance dando un respingo. Lavender Brown levantó la cabeza y a Neville le resbaló el codo de la mesa. El profesor Binns parpadeó.**

—Realmente nos tomó desprevenidos —dijo Lavender.

—**Mi disciplina es la Historia de la Magia —dijo con su voz seca, jadeante—. Me ocupo de los hechos, señorita Granger, no de los mitos ni de las leyendas —Se aclaró la garganta con un pequeño ruido que fue como un chirrido de tiza, y prosiguió—: En septiembre de aquel año, un subcomité de hechiceros sardos...**

**Balbució y se detuvo. De nuevo, en el aire, se agitaba la mano de Hermione.**

—**¿Señorita Grant?**

—**Disculpe, señor, ¿no tienen siempre las leyendas una base real?**

—Sí, algo así dicen —reflexionó Molls, mientras Naira asentía—, la realidad alimenta la fantasía.

**El profesor Binns la miraba con tal estupor, que Harry adivinó que ningún estudiante lo había interrumpido nunca, ni estando vivo ni estando muerto.**

—**Veamos —dijo lentamente el profesor Binns—, sí, creo que eso se podría discutir —Miró a Hermione como si nunca hubiera visto bien a un estudiante—. Sin embargo, la leyenda por la que usted me pregunta es una patraña hasta tal punto exagerada, yo diría incluso absurda...**

**La clase entera estaba ahora pendiente de las palabras del profesor Binns; éste miró a sus alumnos y vio que todas las caras estaban vueltas hacia él. Harry se sentía completamente desconcertado al ver unas muestras de interés tan inusitadas.**

En la Sala ocurría algo similar: todas las miradas convergían en Parvati, quien leía tratando de infundir la misma cadencia de la voz del venerable profesor fantasma.

—**Muy bien —dijo despacio—. Veamos... la Cámara de los Secretos... Todos ustedes saben, naturalmente, que Hogwarts fue fundado hace unos mil años (no sabemos con certeza la fecha exacta) por los cuatro brujos más importantes de la época. Las cuatro casas del colegio reciben su nombre de ellos: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin. Los cuatro juntos construyeron este castillo, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los _muggles,_ dado que aquélla era una época en que la gente tenía miedo a la magia, y los magos y las brujas sufrían persecución —Se detuvo, miró a la clase con los ojos empañados y continuó—: Durante algunos años, los fundadores trabajaron conjuntamente en armonía, buscando jóvenes que dieran muestras de aptitud para la magia y trayéndolos al castillo para educarlos. Pero luego surgieron desacuerdos entre ellos y se produjo una ruptura entre Slytherin y los demás. Slytherin deseaba ser más selectivo con los estudiantes que se admitían en Hogwarts. Pensaba que la enseñanza de la magia debería reservarse para las familias de magos. Lo desagradaba tener alumnos de familia **_**muggle**_**, porque no los creía dignos de confianza. Un día se produjo una seria disputa al respecto entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, y Slytherin abandonó el colegio.**

**El profesor Binns se detuvo de nuevo y frunció la boca, como una tortuga vieja llena de arrugas.**

—**Esto es lo que nos dicen las fuentes históricas fidedignas —dijo—, pero estos simples hechos quedaron ocultos tras la leyenda fantástica de la Cámara de los Secretos. La leyenda nos dice que Slytherin había construido en el castillo una cámara oculta, de la que no sabían nada los otros fundadores. Slytherin, según la leyenda, selló la Cámara de los Secretos para que nadie la pudiera abrir hasta que llegara al colegio su auténtico heredero. Sólo el heredero podría abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, desencadenar el horror que contiene y usarlo para librar al colegio de todos los que no tienen derecho a aprender magia —Cuando terminó de contar la historia, se hizo el silencio, pero no era el silencio habitual, soporífero, de las clases del profesor Binns. Flotaba en el aire un desasosiego, y todo el mundo le seguía mirando, esperando que continuara. El profesor Binns parecía levemente molesto—. Por supuesto, esta historia es un completo disparate —añadió—. Naturalmente, el colegio entero ha sido registrado varias veces en busca de la cámara, por los magos mejor preparados. No existe. Es un cuento inventado para asustar a los crédulos.**

—El que no cree es como el que no ve —dijo Ron, con voz ronca.

**Hermione volvió a levantar la mano.**

—**Profesor..., ¿a qué se refiere usted exactamente al decir «el horror que contiene» la cámara?**

—**Se cree que es algún tipo de monstruo, al que sólo podrá dominar el heredero de Slytherin —explicó el profesor Binns con su voz seca y aflautada. La clase intercambió miradas nerviosas—. Pero ya les digo que no existe —añadió el profesor Binns, revolviendo en sus apuntes—. No hay tal cámara ni tal monstruo.**

—**Pero, profesor —comentó Seamus Finnigan—, si sólo el auténtico heredero de Slytherin puede abrir la cámara, nadie más podría encontrarla, ¿no?**

—Es lo lógico —indicó Roxanne, quien poco y nada había participado.

—**Tonterías, O'Flaherty —repuso el profesor Binns en tono algo airado—, si una larga sucesión de directores de Hogwarts no la han encontrado...**

—**Pero, profesor —intervino Parvati Patil—, probablemente haya que emplear magia negra para abrirla...**

La propia Parvati se sorprendió al leer su nombre, sonriendo y haciendo sonreir a su vez a Lavender.

—No recordaba haber intervenido.

—**El hecho de que un mago no utilice la magia negra no quiere decir que no pueda emplearla, señorita Patati —le interrumpió el profesor Binns—. Insisto, si los predecesores de Dumbledore...**

—**Pero tal vez sea preciso estar relacionado con Slytherin, y por eso Dumbledore no podría... —apuntó Dean Thomas, pero el profesor Binns ya estaba harto.**

—**Ya basta —dijo bruscamente—. ¡Es un mito! ¡No existe! ¡No hay el menor indicio de que Slytherin construyera semejante cuarto trastero! Me arrepiento de haberles relatado una leyenda tan absurda. Ahora volvamos, por favor, a la historia, a los hechos evidentes, creíbles y comprobables.**

**Y en cinco minutos, la clase se sumergió de nuevo en su sopor habitual.**

—No lo dudo —comentó Alice—, si mal no recuerdo, las clases del profesor Binns siempre han tenido ese efecto soporífero.

—Gracias a los Grandes Magos que ya no está —dijo Molls, lo que provocó risas entre los más jóvenes.

—**Ya sabía que Salazar Slytherin era un viejo chiflado y retorcido —dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione, mientras se abrían camino por los abarrotados corredores al término de las clases, para dejar las bolsas en la habitación antes de ir a cenar—. Pero lo que no sabía es que hubiera sido él quien empezó todo este asunto de la limpieza de sangre. No me quedaría en su casa aunque me pagaran. Sinceramente, si el Sombrero Seleccionador hubiera querido mandarme a Slytherin, yo me habría vuelto derecho a casa en el tren.**

Varios asintieron, provocando la mala cara de Snape, Draco, Astoria y Scorpius, quien comentó:

—Por eso es que todavía hay quien dice que de nuestra casa salen magos tenebrosos.

**Hermione asintió entusiasmada con la cabeza, pero Harry no dijo nada. Tenía el corazón encogido de la angustia. Harry no había dicho nunca a Ron y Hermione que el Sombrero Seleccionador había considerado seriamente la posibilidad de enviarlo a Slytherin. Recordaba, como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior, la vocecita que le había hablado al oído cuando, un año antes, se había puesto el Sombrero Seleccionador.**

"_**Podrías ser muy grande, ¿sabes?, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. No hay dudas, ¿verdad?"**_

**Pero Harry, que ya conocía la reputación de la casa de Slytherin por los brujos de magia negra que salían de ella, había pensado desesperadamente **_**«¡Slytherin no!»,**_** y el sombrero había terminado diciendo: **_**"Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR!"**_

Algunos de los más jóvenes aplaudieron, comenzando por Al, pero Naira y Rose, reflexivas, miraban ceñudas el pergamino en manos de Parvati. Al crearse el silencio, incómodo y pesado, la morena comentó:

—Es que es raro. Me explico, no entiendo porque el señor Harry estaba dudando ser Gryffindor.

—Porque todavía tenía mucha inseguridad conmigo —respondió Harry—, acuérdate que apenas tenía doce años, y esto de la Cámara de los Secretos, la voz que nadie más oye y lo del Heredero de Slytherin me estaba preocupando.

—Ya yo lo había dicho —ratificó Rose—, eso de la voz me parece _pársel…_

—Escuchemos a ver qué más pasó —interrumpió Hermione—. Parvati, por favor.

**Mientras caminaban empujados por la multitud, pasó Colin Creevey.**

—**¡Eh, Harry!**

—**¡Hola, Colin! —dijo Harry sin darse cuenta.**

—**Harry, Harry…, en mi clase un chaval ha estado diciendo que tú eres...**

**Pero Colin era demasiado pequeño para luchar contra la marea de gente que lo llevaba hacia el Gran Comedor. Le oyeron chillar:**

—**¡Hasta luego, Harry! —Y desapareció.**

Algunas risas, generadas precisamente desde los Creevey, aligeraron el ambiente. Dennis, aún sonriendo, comentó:

—Hermano, eras realmente pequeño.

—**¿Qué es lo que dice sobre ti un chaval de su clase? —preguntó Hermione.**

—**Que soy el heredero de Slytherin, supongo —dijo Harry, y el corazón se le encogió un poco más al recordar cómo lo había rehuido Justin Finch-Fletchley a la hora de la comida.**

—La verdad es que Justin estuvo muy huidizo desde ese Halloween —indicó Susan, a lo que Hannah y Zacharias asintieron—. Le tenía miedo hasta a su propia sombra.

—**La gente aquí es capaz de creerse cualquier cosa —dijo Ron, con disgusto. La masa de alumnos se aclaró, y consiguieron subir sin dificultad al siguiente rellano—. ¿Crees que realmente hay una Cámara de los Secretos? —preguntó Ron a Hermione.**

—**No lo sé —respondió ella, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Dumbledore no fue capaz de curar a la **_**Señora Norris,**_** y eso me hace sospechar que quienquiera que la atacase no debía de ser..., bueno..., humano.**

**Al doblar la esquina se encontraron en un extremo del mismo corredor en que había tenido lugar la agresión. Se detuvieron y miraron. El lugar estaba tal como lo habían encontrado aquella noche, salvo que ningún gato tieso colgaba de la argolla en que se fijaba la antorcha, y que había una silla apoyada contra la pared del mensaje: **_**«La cámara ha sido abierta.»**_

Ginny volvió a estremecerse, y su suspiro hizo mirar a varios.

—**Aquí es donde Filch ha estado haciendo guardia —dijo Ron. Se miraron unos a otros. El corredor se encontraba desierto.**

—**No hay nada malo en echar un vistazo —dijo Harry, dejando la bolsa en el suelo y poniéndose a gatear en busca de alguna pista.**

—Mi tío en modo detective —recordó Rose, sonriendo—, buscando pistas.

Varios rieron y Harry sólo encogió los hombros.

—**¡Esto está chamuscado! —dijo—. ¡Aquí... y aquí!**

—**¡Ven y mira esto! —dijo Hermione—. Es extraño.**

**Harry se levantó y se acercó a la ventana más próxima a la inscripción de la pared. Hermione señalaba al cristal superior, por donde una veintena de arañas estaban escabulléndose, según parecía tratando de penetrar por una pequeña grieta en el cristal. Un hilo largo y plateado colgaba como una soga, y daba la impresión de que las arañas lo habían utilizado para salir apresuradamente.**

Ron fue el que en este punto se estremeció, lo que notó Hermione al sentir el temblor en su brazo.

—¿A pesar de todos estos años, amor?

—A pesar de todo este tiempo, Mione —Ron le susurró—, nunca he podido superarlo, o si quiera controlarlo.

—**¿Habíais visto alguna vez que las arañas se comportaran así? —preguntó Hermione, perpleja.**

—**Yo no —dijo Harry—. ¿Y tú, Ron? ¿Ron?**

**Volvió la cabeza hacia su amigo. Ron había retrocedido y parecía estar luchando contra el impulso de salir corriendo.**

Rose y Hugo observaban cómo su padre había palidecido, a pesar del apoyo que le daba Hermione.

—**¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Harry.**

—**No... no me gustan... las arañas —dijo Ron, nervioso.**

—**No lo sabía —dijo Hermione, mirando sorprendida a Ron—. Has usado arañas muchas veces en la clase de Pociones...**

—**Si están muertas no me importa —explicó Ron, quien tenía la precaución de mirar a cualquier parte menos a la ventana—. No soporto la manera en que se mueven —Hermione soltó una risita tonta—. No tiene nada de divertido —dijo Ron impetuosamente—. Si quieres saberlo, cuando yo tenía tres años, Fred convirtió mi... mi osito de peluche en una araña grande y asquerosa porque yo le había roto su escoba de juguete. A ti tampoco te harían gracia si estando con tu osito, le hubieran salido de repente muchas patas y...**

**Dejó de hablar, estremecido. Era evidente que Hermione seguía aguantándose la risa. **

En la Sala, Fred se levantó serio, y acercándose a Ron, se arrodilló y le dijo:

—Perdona, hermanito; fue magia accidental, pero no sabía lo que había causado hasta ahora.

Ron no dijo nada, sólo se levantó y abrazó a su hermano, ante el aplauso de todos los demás Weasley. Luego de un minuto o dos, en el que Molly abrazó a su vez a sus hijos, Parvati retomó la lectura.

**Pensando que sería mejor cambiar de tema, Harry dijo:**

—**¿Recordáis toda aquella agua en el suelo? ¿De dónde vendría? Alguien ha pasado la fregona.**

—**Estaba por aquí —dijo Ron, recobrándose y caminando unos pasos más allá de la silla de Filch para indicárselo—, a la altura de esta puerta.**

**Asió el pomo metálico de la puerta, pero retiró la mano inmediatamente, como si se hubiera quemado.**

—**¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry.**

—**No puedo entrar ahí —dijo Ron bruscamente—, es un aseo de chicas.**

—¿El del segundo piso? —preguntó Alisu. Ante la respuesta afirmativa del trio, sonrió y comentó—: Ese es el aseo donde se la pasa Myrtle, donde siempre nos recibe, ¿verdad, Amelia?

—Sí, Ali, es el baño de Myrtle.

—**Pero Ron, si no habrá nadie dentro —dijo Hermione, poniéndose derecha y acercándose—; aquí es donde está **_**Myrtle la Llorona.**_** Venga, echemos un vistazo.**

**Y sin hacer caso del letrero de «No funciona», Hermione abrió la puerta. Era el cuarto de baño más triste y deprimente en que Harry había puesto nunca los pies. Debajo de un espejo grande, quebrado y manchado, había una fila de lavabos de piedra en muy mal estado. El suelo estaba mojado y reflejaba la luz triste que daban las llamas de unas pocas velas que se consumían en sus palmatorias. Las puertas de los retretes estaban rayadas y rotas, y una colgaba fuera de los goznes.**

—Ya sé, para nunca visitarlo —dijo Lilu, y Paula asintió con mucho aspaviento, impactada por la descripción hecha.

**Hermione les pidió silencio con un dedo en los labios y se fue hasta el último retrete. Cuando llegó, dijo:**

—**Hola, Myrtle, ¿qué tal?**

**Harry y Ron se acercaron a ver. **_**Myrtle la Llorona**_** estaba sobre la cisterna del retrete, reventándose un grano de la barbilla.**

—**Esto es un aseo de chicas —dijo, mirando con recelo a Harry y Ron—. Y ellos no son chicas.**

—**No —confirmó Hermione—. Sólo quería enseñarles lo... lo bien que se está aquí.**

**Con la mano, indicó vagamente el espejo viejo y sucio, y el suelo húmedo. **

—**Pregúntale si vio algo —dijo Harry a Hermione, sin pronunciar, para que le leyera en los labios.**

—Mal movimiento, tío Harry —dijo Alisu.

—Cierto —ratificó Rose—, si ve que hablan dejándola aparte, se molesta. Tú misma lo dijiste, Alisu: _"Cualquier cosa que le digas, y ella se dé cuenta que es mentira, lo toma como una burla"._

—Así es, prima Rose, así es.

—**¿Qué murmuras? —le preguntó Myrtle, mirándole.**

—**Nada —se apresuró a decir Harry—. Queríamos preguntar...**

—**¡Me gustaría que la gente dejara de hablar a mis espaldas! —dijo Myrtle, con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas—. Tengo sentimientos, ¿sabéis?, aunque esté muerta.**

—**Myrtle, nadie quiere molestarte —dijo Hermione—. Harry sólo...**

—**¡Nadie quiere molestarme! ¡Ésta sí que es buena! —gimió Myrtle—. ¡Mi vida en este lugar no fue más que miseria, y ahora la gente viene aquí a amargarme la muerte!**

—Lo que dije —ratificó Alisu, ajustándose los lentes y recibiendo el abrazo de su abuela.

—**Queríamos preguntarte si habías visto últimamente algo raro —dijo Hermione dándose prisa—. Porque la noche de Halloween agredieron a un gato justo al otro lado de tu puerta.**

—**¿Viste a alguien por aquí aquella noche? —le preguntó Harry.**

—**No me fijé —dijo Myrtle con afectación—. Me dolió tanto lo que dijo **_**Peeves**_**, que vine aquí e intenté suicidarme. Luego, claro, recordé que estoy..., que estoy...**

—**Muerta ya —dijo Ron, con la intención de ayudar. Myrtle sollozó trágicamente, se elevó en el aire, se volvió y se sumergió de cabeza en la taza del retrete, salpicándoles, y desapareció de la vista; a juzgar por la procedencia de sus sollozos ahogados, debía de estar en algún lugar del sifón.**

**Harry y Ron se quedaron con la boca abierta, pero Hermione, que ya estaba harta, se encogió de hombros, y les dijo:**

—**Tratándose de Myrtle, esto es casi estar alegre. Bueno, vámonos...**

**Harry acababa de cerrar la puerta a los sollozos gorjeantes de Myrtle, cuando una potente voz les hizo dar un respingo a los tres.**

Varios en la sala saltaron de sus asientos, entre ellos Ginny y Percy.

—**¡RON!**

**Percy Weasley, con su resplandeciente insignia de prefecto, se había detenido al final de las escaleras, con una expresión de susto en la cara.**

—**¡Esos son los aseos de las chicas! —gritó—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

—**Sólo echaba un vistazo —dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros—. Buscando pistas, ya sabes...**

**Percy parecía a punto de estallar. A Harry le recordó mucho a la señora Weasley.**

Ambos se sonrojaron, pero al verse, sonrieron.

—**Marchaos... fuera... de aquí... —dijo, caminando hacia ellos con paso firme y agitando los brazos para echarlos—. ¿No os dais cuenta de lo que podría parecer, volver a este lugar mientras todos están cenando?**

—**¿Por qué no podemos estar aquí? —repuso Ron acaloradamente, parándose de pronto y enfrentándose a Percy—. ¡Escucha, nosotros no le hemos tocado un pelo a ese gato!**

—**Eso es lo que dije a Ginny —dijo Percy con contundencia—, pero ella todavía cree que te van a expulsar. No la he visto nunca tan afectada, llorando amargamente. Podrías pensar un poco en ella, y además, todos los de primero están asustados.**

—En eso tenía razón —comentó Colin—, mi salón estaba tan revuelto con tantos comentarios que todos estábamos asustados.

—Si supieras —mencionó Ron—, que en ella pensaba, al menos yo —mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Harry—, cuando estábamos ahí buscando pistas.

—**A ti no te preocupa Ginny —replicó Ron, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas—, a ti sólo te preocupa que yo eche a perder tus posibilidades de ser Representante del Colegio.**

—¡Ron! —exclamó Molly, sorprendida. Percy suspiró derrotado.

—**¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor! —dijo Percy secamente, llevándose una mano a su insignia de prefecto—. ¡Y espero que esto te enseñe la lección! ¡Se acabó el hacer de detective, o de lo contrario escribiré a mamá!**

**Y se marchó con el paso firme y la nuca tan colorada como las orejas de Ron.**

—Puede que tuvieras razón, Ron —reconoció Percy—, pero no pretenderías que te la iba a dar, y menos delante de Harry y Hermione.

—¡Percy! —exclamó de nuevo Molly, ante la sorpresa de varios en la Sala.

**Aquella noche, en la sala común, Harry, Ron y Hermione escogieron los asientos más alejados del de Percy. Ron estaba todavía de muy mal humor y seguía emborronando sus deberes de Encantamientos. Cuando, sin darse cuenta, cogió su varita mágica para quitar las manchas, el pergamino empezó a arder. Casi echando tanto humo como sus deberes, Ron cerró de golpe **_**El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 2).**_** Para sorpresa de Harry, Hermione lo imitó.**

—**Pero ¿quién podría ser? —dijo con voz tranquila, como si continuara una conversación que hubieran estado manteniendo—. ¿Quién querría echar de Hogwarts a todos los **_**squibs**_** y los de familia **_**muggle?**_

—¿Abrimos las apuestas? —preguntó Sirius, quien no había interrumpido mucho la lectura.

—Yo sugeriría que no —comentó Lily—, sospecho que va a pasar igual que el año anterior, el que menos se espera uno es el culpable.

—En eso tienes razón, mamá —le susurró Harry al oído, haciéndola voltear y verlo con sorpresa.

—**Pensemos —dijo Harry con simulado desconcierto—. ¿Conocemos a alguien que piense que los que vienen de familia **_**muggle**_** son escoria?**

**Miró a Hermione. Hermione miró hacia atrás, poco convencida.**

—**Si te refieres a Malfoy...**

—**¡Naturalmente! —dijo Ron—. Ya lo oísteis: **_**«¡Los próximos seréis los sangre sucia!»**_** Venga, no hay más que ver su asquerosa cara de rata para saber que es él...**

—Gracias, comadreja —respondió Draco, provocando miradas agresivas de parte de los Weasley.

—**¿Malfoy, el heredero de Slytherin? —dijo escépticamente Hermione.**

—**Fíjate en su familia —dijo Harry, cerrando también sus libros—. Todos han pertenecido a Slytherin, él siempre alardea de ello. Podrían perfectamente ser descendientes del mismo Slytherin. Su padre es un verdadero malvado.**

—**¡Podrían haber conservado durante siglos la llave de la Cámara de los Secretos! —dijo Ron—. Pasándosela de padres a hijos...**

—¿Como pasa con la capa de mi papá? —preguntó JS.

—Sí, aunque la llave es en otro sentido, supongo —respondió Dumbledore—. Señorita Patil, si es tan amable.

—**Bueno —dijo cautamente Hermione—, supongo que puede ser.**

—**Pero ¿cómo podríamos demostrarlo? —preguntó Harry; en tono de misterio.**

—**Habría una manera —dijo Hermione hablando despacio, bajando aún más la voz y echando una fugaz mirada a Percy—. Por supuesto, sería difícil. Y peligroso, muy peligroso. Calculo que quebrantaríamos unas cincuenta normas del colegio.**

—¡Rayos! —exclamó Frankie—, ¡debe ser algo bien peligroso, para quebrantar tantas normas!

—Nosotros no hemos quebrado tantas normas al mismo tiempo —preguntó Lucy, en tono inocente—, ¿o sí, profesora McGonagall?

—No, no creo, y espero que estos libros no le estén dando más ideas.

—**Si dentro de un mes más o menos, te parece que podrías empezar a explicárnoslo, háznoslo saber, ¿vale? —dijo Ron, airado.**

—**De acuerdo —repuso fríamente Hermione—. Lo que tendríamos que hacer es entrar en la sala común de Slytherin y hacerle a Malfoy algunas preguntas sin que sospeche que somos nosotros.**

—**Pero eso es imposible —dijo Harry, mientras Ron se reía.**

—**No, no lo es —repuso Hermione—. Lo único que nos haría falta es una poción multijugos.**

—¡Hey! —estalló JS— ¿Ese no es uno de los mitos que corren por el colegio? ¿Que dos Gryffindor lograron infiltrarse en la sala común de Slytherin gracias a una poción multijugos?

—Es lo que dicen —ratificó Frankie, mientras a Freddie y a Lucy les brillaban los ojos de la emoción.

—Yo que ustedes —dijo Hermione—, espero a ver que ocurre.

—**¿Qué es eso? —preguntaron a la vez Harry y Ron.**

—**Snape la mencionó en clase hace unas semanas.**

—**¿Piensas que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer en la clase de Pociones que escuchar a Snape? —dijo Ron.**

—Pues es lo que debían hacer —gruñó el pocionista.

—Por primera vez le voy a dar la razón a Snape —anunció James, sorpendiendo a Lily, Sirius, Remus, Harry y al propio Severus—, si hay una asignatura en la que debían estar atentos a las instrucciones era Pociones.

—Totalmente de acuerdo —dijeron a dúo Lily y Dil, quienes se vieron y sonrieron.

—**Esa poción lo transforma a uno en otra persona. ¡Pensad en ello! Nos podríamos convertir en tres estudiantes de Slytherin. Nadie nos reconocería. Y seguramente Malfoy nos diría algo. Lo más probable es que ahora mismo esté alardeando de ello en la sala común de Slytherin.**

—**Esto del multijugos me parece un poco peligroso —dijo Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿Y si nos quedamos para siempre convertidos en tres de Slytherin?**

—**El efecto se pasa después de un rato —dijo Hermione, haciendo un gesto con la mano como para descartar ese inconveniente—, pero lo realmente difícil será conseguir la receta. Snape dijo que se encontraba en un libro llamado **_**Moste Potente Potions**_** que se encuentra en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca.**

—Por alguna razón está allí —comentó la profesora McGonagall.

**Solamente había una manera de conseguir un libro de la Sección Prohibida: con el permiso por escrito de un profesor.**

—**Será difícil explicar para qué queremos ese libro si no es para hacer alguna de las pociones.**

—**Creo —dijo Hermione— que si consiguiéramos dar la impresión de que estábamos interesados únicamente en la teoría, tendríamos alguna posibilidad...**

—**No te fastidia... ningún profesor se va a tragar eso —dijo Ron—. Tendría que ser muy tonto...**

—Y apuesto a que sé quién le va a firmar el permiso —dijo Freddie, sonriendo.

—Yo no apuesto, es demasiado evidente —admitió Frankie.

—De eso nos enteraremos más tarde —dijo Parvati, dejando el pergamino en el atril, el cual se movió hasta quedar frente a Lee Jordan, quien abrió los ojos al leer el nombre del nuevo capítulo.

* * *

_**Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela, y feliz Día Internacional de la Mujer! **_La lectura de hoy nos lleva a develar el plan maestro que se le ocurre a Hermione para intentar descubrir qué hay detrás de la mítica "Cámara de los Secretos". Personalmente me gustó mucho cómo quedó el cierre de Ron y Fred respecto a la aracnofobia inducida, y luego con Percy respecto a la discusión y retiro de los puntos que le hizo su hermano prefecto. Como es normal, saludo a todos mis lectores, a quienes siguen, están alerta y comentan este relato, especialmente esta semana a **carlos29, **quien ya se puso al día con las lecturas. Nuevamente, un saludo super especial a las chicas que siguen esta aventura... _**Besos y bendiciones, salud y saludos!**_


	11. La bludger loca

**Harry Potter: Una lectura distinta, vol. 2**

Por _ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

* * *

**La Cámara de los Secretos **

**CAPÍTULO 10 La _«__bludger__»_ loca**

—Apuesto a que sé quién le va a firmar el permiso —dijo Freddie, sonriendo.

—Yo no apuesto, es demasiado evidente —admitió Frankie.

—De eso nos enteraremos más tarde —dijo Parvati, dejando el pergamino en el atril, el cual se movió hasta quedar frente a Lee Jordan, quien abrió los ojos al leer el nombre del nuevo capítulo.

—**La **_**«bludger» **_**loca… **¿Ese no fue el día que te fracturaron el brazo, Harry?

—Creo que sí —trató de solapar el asunto, ante la mirada furibunda de Lily—, pero, lee, Lee, a ver…

**Después del desastroso episodio de los duendecillos de Cornualles, el profesor Lockhart no había vuelto a llevar a clase seres vivos. Por el contrario, se dedicaba a leer a los alumnos pasajes de sus libros, y en ocasiones representaba alguno de los momentos más emocionantes de su biografía.**

**Habitualmente sacaba a Harry para que lo ayudara en aquellas reconstrucciones; hasta el momento, Harry había tenido que representar los papeles de un ingenuo pueblerino transilvano al que Lockhart había curado de una maldición que le hacía tartamudear, un yeti con resfriado y un vampiro que, cuando Lockhart acabó con él, no pudo volver a comer otra cosa que lechuga.**

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó James—, ¿esas fueron sus clases de Defensa?

—Sí, señor James —aclaró Angelina—, en todos los cursos hizo igual; sacaba a alguien para que lo ayudara, pero… siempre lo cambiaba.

—Con nosotros no —gruñó Harry—. Sigue, Lee.

**En la siguiente clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sacó de nuevo a Harry, esta vez para representar a un hombre lobo. Si no hubiera tenido una razón muy importante para no enfadar a Lockhart, se habría negado.**

—"Una razón muy importante" —repitió Rose, reflexionando y llamando la atención de buena parte de la Sala. Hermione le susurró algo y su hija, apenada, hizo señas para que siguiera la lectura.

—**Aúlla fuerte, Harry (eso es...), y en aquel momento, creedme, yo salté (así) tirándolo contra el suelo (así) con una mano, y logré inmovilizarle. Con la otra, le puse la varita en la garganta y, reuniendo las fuerzas que me quedaban, llevé a cabo el dificilísimo hechizo **_**Homorphus;**_** él emitió un gemido lastimero (venga, Harry..., más fuerte..., bien) y la piel desapareció..., los colmillos encogieron y... se convirtió en hombre. Sencillo y efectivo. Otro pueblo que me recordará siempre como el héroe que les libró de la terrorífica amenaza mensual de los hombres lobo.**

—Como si fuera tan sencillo —bufó Remus—, con un hechizo que no existe y ya…

—Ya decía yo —ratificó Rose—, que no sabía que existiera ese hechizo.

—Sólo en sus sueños —intervino Neville.

**Sonó el timbre y Lockhart se puso en pie.**

—**Deberes: componer un poema sobre mi victoria contra el hombre lobo **_**Wagga Wagga.**_** ¡El autor del mejor poema será premiado con un ejemplar firmado de **_**El encantador!**_

—No, gracias —dijo Seamus—; de hecho, creo que nadie hizo ese poema.

El sonrojo en la cara de Hermione fue suficiente prueba para negar esa afirmación, lo que provocó algunas risas en el grupo de los más jóvenes.

**Los alumnos empezaron a salir. Harry volvió al fondo de la clase, donde lo esperaban Ron y Hermione.**

—**¿Listos? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Espera que se hayan ido todos —dijo Hermione, asustada—. Vale, ahora.**

**Se acercó a la mesa de Lockhart con un trozo de papel en la mano. Harry y Ron iban detrás de ella.**

—**Esto... ¿Profesor Lockhart? —tartamudeó Hermione—. Yo querría... sacar este libro de la biblioteca. Sólo para una lectura preparatoria —Le entregó el trozo de papel con mano ligeramente temblorosa—. Pero el problema es que está en la Sección Prohibida, así que necesito el permiso por escrito de un profesor. Estoy convencida de que este libro me ayudaría a comprender lo que explica usted en **_**Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos **_**sobre los venenos de efecto retardado.**

La sorpresa se había instalado en muchos en la Sala, por lo que nadie interrumpió la lectura.

—**¡Ah, **_**Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos! **_**—dijo Lockhart, cogiendo la nota de Hermione y sonriéndole francamente—. Creo que es mi favorito. ¿Te gustó?**

—**¡Sí! —dijo Hermione emocionada—. ¡Qué gran idea la suya de atrapar al último con el colador del té...!**

—**Bueno, estoy seguro que a nadie le parecerá mal que ayude un poco a la mejor estudiante del curso —dijo Lockhart afectuosamente, sacando una pluma de pavo real—. Sí, es bonita, ¿verdad? —dijo, interpretando al revés la expresión de desagrado de Ron—. Normalmente la reservo para firmar libros.**

**Garabateó una floreteada firma sobre el papel y se lo devolvió a Hermione.**

—¡Lo hizo! —exclamaron a dúo James y JS. Se vieron, y después de reírse, el mayor siguió—: ¡Le sacaron la firma al inepto!

—Por eso dije que no apostaba —ratificó Frankie.

—Así que esa era la "razón muy importante" para no molestar al profesor —reflexionó Rose, provocando risas y gestos en buena parte de la Sala.

—**Así que, Harry —dijo Lockhart, mientras Hermione plegaba la nota con dedos torpes y se la metía en la bolsa—, mañana se juega el primer partido de _quidditch_ de la temporada, ¿verdad? Gryffindor contra Slytherin, ¿no? He oído que eres un jugador fundamental. Yo también fui buscador. Me pidieron que entrara en la selección nacional, pero preferí dedicar mi vida a la erradicación de las Fuerzas Oscuras. De todas maneras, si necesitaras unas cuantas clases particulares de entrenamiento, no dudes en decírmelo. Siempre me satisface dejar algo de mi experiencia a jugadores menos dotados...**

—Sobre todo "menos dotados" —bufó Angelina, a lo que George le replicó:

—Sobre todo que "le pidieron que entrara a la selección nacional"…

—Yo creo que nunca vio una escoba de cerca —recalcó Fred.

—De hecho —comentó Sirius—, no recuerdo que jugara para Ravenclaw, era demasiado torpe y prefería estar acosando a las muchachas.

**Harry hizo un ruido indefinido con la garganta y luego salió del aula a toda prisa, detrás de Ron y Hermione.**

—**Es increíble —dijo ella, mientras examinaban los tres la firma en el papel—. Ni siquiera ha mirado de qué libro se trataba.**

—**Porque es un completo imbécil —dijo Ron—. Pero ¿a quién le importa? Ya tenemos lo que necesitábamos.**

—En eso tienes razón —comentó Hermione. Lee sonrió al adelantarse en la lectura, y dijo:

—Eso no fue lo que dijiste en ese momento.

—**El no es un completo imbécil —chillé Hermione, mientras iban hacia la biblioteca a paso ligero.**

Buena parte de la Sala estalló en risas, provocando el sonrojo de Hermione.

—**Ya, porque ha dicho que eres la mejor estudiante del curso...**

**Bajaron la voz al entrar en la envolvente quietud de la biblioteca. La señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, era una mujer delgada e irascible que parecía un buitre mal alimentado.**

—_**¿Moste Potente Potions?**_** —repitió recelosa, tratando de coger la nota de Hermione. Pero Hermione no la soltaba.**

—**Desearía poder guardarla —dijo la chica, aguantando la respiración.**

—**Venga —dijo Ron, arrancándole la nota y entregándola a la señora Pince—. Te conseguiremos otro autógrafo. Lockhart firmará cualquier cosa que se esté quieta el tiempo suficiente.**

—No quiero imaginarme _que cosa_ se quedaría quieta para que la firme —indicó Zacharias, con tono lujurioso, lo que provocó la risa de los merodeadores, tanto los originales como los nuevos, y el reclamo de Padma:

—¡Hey! ¡Mira que hay niños presentes!

—Recuerda que no los puedo ver.

Un golpecito en la palma hizo reír a Zacharias, quien acarició la mano de su esposa, mientras más risas se escuchaban en la Sala.

**La señora Pince levantó el papel a la luz, como dispuesta a detectar una posible falsificación, pero la nota pasó la prueba. Caminó orgullosamente por entre las elevadas estanterías y regresó unos minutos después llevando con ella un libro grande de aspecto mohoso. Hermione se lo metió en la bolsa con mucho cuidado, e intentó no caminar demasiado rápido ni parecer demasiado culpable.**

Algunas risas se escucharon, pero la mayoría estaba concentrada en la lectura

**Cinco minutos después, se encontraban de nuevo refugiados en los aseos fuera de servicio de Myrtle **_**la Llorona. **_**Hermione había rechazado las objeciones de Ron argumentando que aquél sería el último lugar en el que entraría nadie en su sano juicio, así que allí tenían garantizada la intimidad.**

**Myrtle **_**la Llorona **_**lloraba estruendosamente en su retrete, pero ellos no le prestaban atención, y ella a ellos tampoco. Hermione abrió con cuidado el **_**Moste Potente Potions, **_**y los tres se encorvaron sobre las páginas llenas de manchas de humedad. De un vistazo quedó patente por qué pertenecía a la Sección Prohibida. Algunas de las pociones tenían efectos demasiado horribles incluso para imaginarlos, y había ilustraciones monstruosas, como la de un hombre que parecía vuelto de dentro hacia fuera y una bruja con varios pares de brazos que le salían de la cabeza.**

—Menos mal que se dieron cuenta rápido —comentó Lily.

—Al menos Hermione —aseguró Remus, a lo que Harry asintió en silencio.

—**¡Aquí está! —dijo Hermione emocionada, al dar con la página que llevaba por título **_**La poción multijugos. **_**Estaba decorada con dibujos de personas que iban transformándose en otras distintas. Harry imploró que la apariencia de dolor intenso que había en los rostros de aquellas personas fuera fruto de la imaginación del artista—. Ésta es la poción más complicada que he visto nunca —dijo Hermione, al mirar la receta—. Crisopos, sanguijuelas, **_**Descurainia sophia**_** y centinodia —murmuró, pasando el dedo por la lista de los ingredientes—. Bueno, no son difíciles de encontrar, están en el armario de los estudiantes, podemos conseguirlos. ¡Vaya, mirad, polvo de cuerno de bicornio! No sé dónde vamos a encontrarlo..., piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana..., eso también será peliagudo... y por supuesto, algo de aquel en quien queramos convertirnos.**

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Rose, sorprendida—. ¡De verdad es una receta bien complicada!

—Y más para unos niños de doce años —ratificó Lily. Mientras tanto, Snape miraba con interés e ira a partes iguales al trío, recordando ciertos acontecimientos pasados _ese_ año.

—Y si no sale bien, es terrible —comentó Dil, acomodándose en su butaca—, tiene muchos detalles en su preparación.

—**Perdona —dijo Ron bruscamente—. ¿Qué quieres decir con «algo de aquel en quien queramos convertirnos»? Yo no me voy a beber nada que contenga las uñas de los pies de Crabbe.**

Explotaron las risas en la Sala, especialmente de parte de los más jóvenes.

**Hermione continuó como si no lo hubiera oído.**

—**De momento, todavía no tenemos que preocuparnos porque esos ingredientes los echaremos al final.**

**Sin saber qué decir, Ron se volvió a Harry, que tenía otra preocupación.**

—**¿No te das cuenta de cuántas cosas vamos a tener que robar, Hermione? Piel de serpiente arbórea africana en tiras, desde luego eso no está en el armario de los estudiantes, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Forzar los armarios privados de Snape? No sé si es buena idea...**

—Para nada era buena idea —aseguró Lily, viendo cómo Snape miraba con interés a su hijo.

—No quiero ni imaginarme cómo hicieron —comentó Lucy, e inmediatamente JS dijo:

—Apuesto a que provocan un tumulto y mi papá se mete en los armarios privados del profesor.

—La tomo —aceptó Freddie—. Para mí que es tía Hermione la que se arriesga.

—Yo le voy a mi papá —intervino Hugo, haciendo que Hermione lo retuviera:

—No, tú no vas a apostar nada.

—Yo cubro a Hugo —se adelantó Frankie.

—¿Qué dices tú, Remus? —Sirius provocó a su amigo—, ¿incursionan en los armarios de… Snape? Yo creo que no.

—Percibo a Hermione muy interesada; para mí sí, y logran hacer la poción.

Se estrecharon las manos y Lee, viendo que los gemelos también apostaban, George secundando a su hijo y Fred a su sobrino JS, retomó la lectura:

**Hermione cerró el libro con un ruido seco.**

—**Bueno, si vais a acobardaros los dos, pues vale —dijo. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y los ojos más brillantes de lo normal—. Yo no quiero saltarme las normas, ya lo sabéis, pero pienso que aterrorizar a los magos de familia **_**muggle**_** es mucho peor que elaborar un poco de poción. Pero si no tenéis interés en averiguar si el heredero es Malfoy, iré derecha a la señora Pince y le devolveré el libro inmediatamente.**

—_Uuuuuuuu _—los bromistas, aprovechando la sorpresa, volvieron a alborotar, provocando risas.

—**No creí que fuera a verte nunca intentando persuadirnos de que incumplamos las normas —dijo Ron—. Está bien, lo haremos, pero nada de uñas de los pies, ¿vale?**

—**Pero ¿cuánto nos llevará hacerlo? —preguntó Harry, cuando Hermione, satisfecha, volvió a abrir el libro.**

—**Bueno, como hay que coger la **_**Descurainia sophia **_**con luna llena, y los crisopos han de cocerse durante veintiún días..., yo diría que podríamos tenerla preparada en un mes, si podemos conseguir todos los ingredientes.**

—**¿Un mes? —dijo Ron—. ¡En ese tiempo, Malfoy puede atacar a la mitad de los hijos de **_**muggles!**_** —Hermione volvió a entornar los ojos amenazadoramente, y él añadió sin vacilar—: Pero es el mejor plan que tenemos, así que adelante a toda máquina.**

—Ahora que me doy cuenta —dijo Rose, llamando la atención a los alborotadores, que habían soltado la carcajada—, ¿el plan fue idea de mi mamá, no?

—Sí —respondió la propia Hermione—, ¿por qué, mi niña?

—Me uno a la apuesta —le dijo a JS, Freddie y Frankie con total seguridad—, a que sí logran los ingredientes y hacen la poción. Y mi mamá es la que entra a los armarios privados del profesor.

Hermione no pudo reaccionar al ver a su hija chocar manos con sus primos, pues Ron la retuvo. Rose, luego de sentarse, y porque todos la miraban, aclaró:

—Recuerden que si era el tío Harry quien diseñaba los planes no resultaban, pero si era otro sí podían ser efectivos.

Quienes habían dejado de reirse arreciaron en sus carcajadas, arrastrando con ellos a buena parte de los presentes. Harry sonreía negando, mientras veía a Rose asentir en silencio.

**Sin embargo, mientras Hermione comprobaba que no había nadie a la vista para poder salir del aseo, Ron susurró a Harry:**

—**Sería mucho más sencillo que mañana tiraras a Malfoy de la escoba.**

Las risas se extendieron por buena parte de la Sala, mientras Draco se sonrojaba, molesto.

**Harry se despertó pronto el sábado por la mañana y se quedó un rato en la cama pensando en el partido de **_**quidditch**_**. Se ponía nervioso, sobre todo al imaginar lo que diría Wood si Gryffindor perdía, pero también al pensar que tendrían que enfrentarse a un equipo que iría montado en las escobas de carreras más veloces que había en el mercado. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de vencer a Slytherin. Después de estar tumbado media hora con las tripas revueltas, se levantó, se vistió y bajó temprano a desayunar. Allí encontró al resto del equipo de Gryffindor, apiñado en torno a la gran mesa vacía. Todos estaban nerviosos y apenas hablaban.**

**Cuando faltaba poco para las once, el colegio en pleno empezó a dirigirse hacia el estadio de **_**quidditch**_**. Hacía un día bochornoso que amenazaba tormenta. **

—Mayor complicación jugar en un clima así —comentó James—, las escobas más antiguas se ponen más lentas aún.

**Cuando Harry iba hacia los vestuarios, Ron y Hermione se acercaron corriendo a desearle buena suerte. Los jugadores se vistieron sus túnicas rojas de Gryffindor y luego se sentaron a recibir la habitual inyección de ánimo que Wood les daba antes de cada partido.**

—**Los de Slytherin tienen mejores escobas que nosotros —comenzó—, eso no se puede negar. Pero nosotros tenemos mejores jugadores sobre las escobas. Hemos entrenado más que ellos y hemos volado bajo todas las circunstancias climatológicas (**_**«¡y tanto! **_**—murmuró George Weasley—, **_**no me he secado del todo desde agosto»**_**), y vamos a hacer que se arrepientan del día en que dejaron que ese pequeño canalla, Malfoy, les comprara un puesto en el equipo.**

—¡Así se habla! —exclamó Al, y Scorpius aclaró su garganta, haciéndolo bufar a su vez.

**Con la respiración agitada por la emoción, Wood se volvió a Harry.**

—**Es misión tuya, Harry, demostrarles que un buscador tiene que tener algo más que un padre rico. Tienes que coger la **_**snitch**_** antes que Malfoy, o perecer en el intento, porque hoy tenemos que ganar.**

—**Así que no te sientas presionado, Harry —le dijo Fred, guiñándole un ojo.**

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo Harry, entre sonrisas—, nada de presión, era un juego más.

—No me gustó la última parte de ese discurso —comentó Lily, apretando el brazo de su hijo.

**Cuando salieron al campo, fueron recibidos con gran estruendo; eran sobre todo aclamaciones de Hufflepuff y de Ravenclaw, cuyos miembros y seguidores estaban deseosos de ver derrotado al equipo de Slytherin, aunque la afición de Slytherin también hizo oír sus abucheos y silbidos. La señora Hooch, que era la profesora de **_**quidditch**_**, hizo que Flint y Wood se dieran la mano, y los dos contrincantes aprovecharon para dirigirse miradas desafiantes y apretar bastante más de lo necesario.**

—**Cuando toque el silbato —dijo la señora Hooch—: tres..., dos..., uno...**

**Animados por el bramido de la multitud que les apoyaba, los catorce jugadores se elevaron hacia el cielo plomizo. Harry ascendió más que ningún otro, aguzando la vista en busca de la **_**snitch**_**.**

—**¿Todo bien por ahí, cabeza rajada? —le gritó Malfoy, saliendo disparado por debajo de él para demostrarle la velocidad de su escoba. Harry no tuvo tiempo de replicar. En aquel preciso instante iba hacia él una **_**bludger**_** negra y pesada; faltó tan poco para que le golpeara, que al pasar le despeinó.**

—**¡Por poco, Harry! —le dijo George, pasando por su lado como un relámpago, con el bate en la mano, listo para devolver la **_**bludger**_** contra Slytherin. Harry vio que George daba un fuerte golpe a la _bludger_ dirigiéndola hacia Adrian Pucey, pero la **_**bludger**_** cambió de dirección en medio del aire y se fue directa, otra vez, contra Harry.**

—Eso sí está raro —comentó Sirius, con voz de entendido.

**Harry descendió rápidamente para evitarla, y George logró golpearla fuerte contra Malfoy. Una vez más, la **_**bludger**_** viró bruscamente como si fuera un bumerán y se encaminó como una bala hacia la cabeza de Harry. Harry aumentó la velocidad y salió zumbando hacia el otro extremo del campo. Oía a la **_**bludger**_** silbar a su lado. ¿Qué ocurría? Las **_**bludger**_** nunca se enconaban de aquella manera contra un único jugador, su misión era derribar a todo el que pudieran...**

—Exacto —ratificó Sirius, ladeando la cabeza como un perro—, ¿una _bludger _manipulada?

Nadie le dio respuesta.

**Fred Weasley aguardaba en el otro extremo. Harry se agachó para que Fred golpeara la **_**bludger**_** con todas sus fuerzas.**

—**¡Ya está! —gritó Fred contento, pero se equivocaba: como si fuera atraída magnéticamente por Harry, la **_**bludger**_** volvió a perseguirlo y Harry se vio obligado a alejarse a toda velocidad.**

**Había empezado a llover. Harry notaba las gruesas gotas en la cara, que chocaban contra los cristales de las gafas. No tuvo ni idea de lo que pasaba con los otros jugadores hasta que oyó la voz de Lee Jordan, que era el comentarista, diciendo: «Slytherin en cabeza por sesenta a cero.»**

**Estaba claro que la superioridad de las escobas de Slytherin daba sus resultados, y mientras tanto, la **_**bludger**_** loca hacía todo lo que podía para derribar a Harry. Fred y George se acercaban tanto a él, uno a cada lado, que Harry no podía ver otra cosa que sus brazos, que se agitaban sin cesar, y le resultaba imposible buscar la **_**snitch**_**, y no digamos atraparla.**

—**Alguien... está... manipulando... esta... **_**bludger**_**... —gruñó Fred, golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas para rechazar un nuevo ataque contra Harry.**

—Eso sí que es raro —reflexionó James, tratando de evitar fijar la mirada en Snape, quien a su vez miraba el pergamino—, me recuerda el incidente de la escoba.

—Sí, pero fue distinto —admitió Harry—, ya vas a ver. Sigue, Lee, por favor.

—**Hay que detener el juego —dijo George, intentando hacerle señas a Wood y al mismo tiempo evitar que la **_**bludger**_** le partiera la nariz a Harry. Wood captó el mensaje. La señora Hooch hizo sonar el silbato y Harry, Fred y George bajaron al césped, todavía tratando de evitar la **_**bludger **_**loca.**

—**¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Wood, cuando el equipo de Gryffindor se reunió, mientras la afición de Slytherin los abucheaba—. Nos están haciendo papilla. Fred, George, ¿dónde estabais cuando la **_**bludger**_** le impidió marcar a Angelina?**

—**Estábamos ocho metros por encima de ella, Oliver, para evitar que la otra **_**bludger**_** matara a Harry —dijo George enfadado—. Alguien la ha manipulado..., no dejará en paz a Harry, no ha ido detrás de nadie más en todo el tiempo. Los de Slytherin deben de haberle hecho algo.**

—**Pero las **_**bludger**_** han permanecido guardadas en el despacho de la señora Hooch desde nuestro último entrenamiento, y aquel día no les pasaba nada... —dijo Wood, perplejo.**

**La señora Hooch iba hacia ellos. Detrás de ella, Harry veía al equipo de Slytherin que lo señalaban y se burlaban.**

—¿Cuándo no? —bufó Parvati.

—Esa siempre ha sido su costumbre —ratificó Lavender—, burlarse de todo lo que tiene que ver con Gryffindor.

—No puedo decir que ya no ocurre —comentó Scorpius, aunque con voz de resignación—, pero no somos tan incisivos.

—**Escuchad —les dijo Harry mientras ella se acercaba—, con vosotros dos volando todo el rato a mi lado, la única posibilidad que tengo de atrapar la **_**snitch**_** es que se me meta por la manga. Volved a proteger al resto del equipo y dejadme que me las arregle solo con esa **_**bludger**_** loca.**

Lily, Molly y Paula se tapaban los labios con las manos, mientras que los demás miraban sorprendidos a Harry.

—Como lo dije —comentó Neville—, cuando Harry te dice palabras así, te convence sin chistar.

—**No seas tonto —dijo Fred—, te partirá en dos.**

**Wood tan pronto miraba a Harry como a los Weasley**

—**Oliver, esto es una locura —dijo Alicia Spinnet enfadada—, no puedes dejar que Harry se las apañe solo con la **_**bludger**_**. Esto hay que investigarlo.**

—**¡Si paramos ahora, perderemos el partido! —argumentó Harry—. ¡Y no vamos a perder frente a Slytherin sólo por una **_**bludger**_** loca! ¡Venga, Oliver, diles que dejen que me las apañe yo solo!**

—**Esto es culpa tuya —dijo George a Wood, enfadado—. **_**«¡Atrapa la snitch o muere en el intento!» **_**¡Qué idiotez decir eso!**

—En eso tenías la razón, George —comentó Molly, aún impactada.

—Eso es culpa_-tuya-vuelvo-y-repito_ —le señalaba Lily a James, marcando cada palabra con su índice en el hombro de su esposo—, tus genes de jugador empedernido.

James la miraba con actitud de _¿Y yo qué hice ahora?_

**Llegó la señora Hooch.**

—**¿Listos para seguir? —preguntó a Wood. Wood contempló la expresión absolutamente segura del rostro de Harry.**

—**Bien —dijo—. Fred y George, ya lo habéis oído..., dejad que se enfrente él solo a la **_**bludger**_**.**

Se escucharon algunos suspiros de suspenso y preocupación.

**La lluvia volvió a arreciar. Al toque de silbato de la señora Hooch, Harry dio una patada en el suelo que lo propulsó por los aires, y enseguida oyó tras él el zumbido de la **_**bludger**_**. Harry ascendió más y más. Giraba, daba vueltas, se trasladaba en espiral, en zigzag, describiendo tirabuzones. Ligeramente mareado, mantenía sin embargo los ojos completamente abiertos. La lluvia le empañaba los cristales de las gafas y se le metió en los agujeros de la nariz cuando se puso boca abajo para evitar otra violenta acometida de la **_**bludger**_**.**

**Podía oír las risas de la multitud; sabía que debía de parecer idiota, pero la **_**bludger**_** loca pesaba mucho y no podía cambiar de dirección tan rápido como él. Inició un vuelo a lo montaña rusa por los bordes del campo, intentando vislumbrar a través de la plateada cortina de lluvia los postes de Gryffindor, donde Adrian Pucey intentaba pasar a Wood...**

—Al menos tenías clara la situación —James comentó en voz relativamente baja, preocupado por la actitud molesta que tenía Lily.

—No es que yo juegue mucho _quidditch _—intervino Christina—, de vez en cuando una cascarilla con los amigos del instituto; pero lo que se narra que hizo Harry es lo que yo haría, giros rápidos para que la _bludger _pase.

**Un silbido en el oído indicó a Harry que la **_**bludger**_** había vuelto a pasarle rozando. Dio media vuelta y voló en la dirección opuesta.**

—**¿Haciendo prácticas de ballet, Potter? —le gritó Malfoy, cuando Harry se vio obligado a hacer una ridícula floritura en el aire para evitar la **_**bludger**_**. Harry escapó, pero la **_**bludger**_** lo seguía a un metro de distancia. Y en el momento en que dirigió a Malfoy una mirada de odio, vio la dorada **_**snitch**_**. Volaba a tan sólo unos centímetros por encima de la oreja izquierda de Malfoy... pero Malfoy, que estaba muy ocupado riéndose de Harry, no la había visto.**

—Eso fue lo mejor, dentro de todo lo malo —comentó Seamus—, ver cómo Malfoy no había visto la _snitch._

—¿Dentro de todo lo malo? —preguntó Lily con voz algo aguda.

—Vamos a ver que pasó, mamá —le dijo Harry, pasando su mano por el brazo de Lily, e indicándole a Lee que siguiera leyendo.

**Durante un angustioso instante, Harry permaneció suspendido en el aire, sin atreverse a dirigirse hacia Malfoy a toda velocidad, para que éste no mirase hacia arriba y descubriera la **_**snitch**_**.**

**¡PLAM!**

Como en momentos anteriores, con el ruido del golpe varios saltaron en sus asientos, aunque esta vez no hubo risas. De alguna manera sabían que había pasado.

**Se había quedado quieto un segundo de más. La bludger lo alcanzó por fin, le golpeó en el codo, y Harry sintió que le había roto el brazo. Débil, aturdido por el punzante dolor del brazo, desmontó a medias de la escoba empapada por la lluvia, manteniendo una rodilla todavía doblada sobre ella y su brazo derecho colgando inerte. La **_**bludger**_** volvió para atacarle de nuevo, y esta vez se dirigía directa a su cara. Harry cambió bruscamente de dirección, con una idea fija en su mente aturdida: coger a Malfoy.**

**Ofuscado por la lluvia y el dolor, se dirigió hacia aquella cara de expresión desdeñosa, y vio que Malfoy abría los ojos aterrorizado: pensaba que Harry lo estaba atacando.**

—**¿Qué...? —exclamó en un grito ahogado, apartándose del rumbo de Harry.**

**Harry se soltó finalmente de la escoba e hizo un esfuerzo para coger algo; sintió que sus dedos se cerraban en torno a la fría **_**snitch**_**, pero sólo se sujetaba a la escoba con las piernas, y la multitud, abajo, profirió gritos cuando Harry empezó a caer, intentando no perder el conocimiento.**

—De verdad, me dolía terriblemente el brazo —comentó Harry, mientras Lily lo abrazaba asustada—, pero tranquila, mamá —le susurró—, escucha lo que sigue.

Aunque muchos sonreían no hubo la profusión de aplausos, puesto que querían saber qué había pasado con Harry y su brazo fracturado.

**Con un golpe seco chocó contra el barro y salió rodando, ya sin la escoba. El brazo le colgaba en un ángulo muy extraño. Sintiéndose morir de dolor, oyó, como si le llegaran de muy lejos, muchos silbidos y gritos. Miró la **_**snitch**_** que tenía en su mano buena.**

—**Ajá —dijo sin fuerzas—, hemos ganado.**

**Y se desmayó. Cuando volvió en sí, todavía estaba tendido en el campo de juego, con la lluvia cayéndole en la cara. Alguien se inclinaba sobre él. Vio brillar unos dientes.**

—¡Oh, oh! —No sólo los bromistas, sino muchos de los presentes sospechaban de quién se trataba.

—**¡Oh, no, usted no! —gimió.**

—**No sabe lo que dice —explicó Lockhart en voz alta a la expectante multitud de Gryffindor que se agolpaba alrededor—. Que nadie se preocupe: voy a inmovilizarle el brazo.**

—**¡No! —dijo Harry—, me gusta como está, gracias.**

—¿Por qué no buscaron de una vez llevárselo a la señora Pomfrey? —preguntó Sirius.

—Quizás porque alguien consideró que el profesor Lockhart estaba capacitado —respondió Neville, con un sonsonete irónico.

**Intentó sentarse, pero el dolor era terrible. Oyó cerca un «¡clic!» que le resultó familiar.**

—**No quiero que hagas fotos, Colin —dijo alzando la voz.**

—Lo siento, Harry —comentó Colin, sonrojándose. Harry le quitó importancia al sonreírle.

—**Vuelve a tenderte, Harry —dijo Lockhart, tranquilizador—. No es más que un sencillo hechizo que he empleado incontables veces.**

—**¿Por qué no me envían a la enfermería? —masculló Harry.**

—**Así debería hacerse, profesor —dijo Wood, lleno de barro y sin poder evitar sonreír aunque su buscador estuviera herido—. Fabulosa jugada, Harry, realmente espectacular, la mejor que hayas hecho nunca, yo diría.**

—Espectacular —rumió Lily, molesta—… Ya quisiera yo decirte lo espectacular que fue, arriesgando el pellejo de mi hijo.

—Mamá —le aclaró Harry—, yo decidí arriesgarme y, bueno, sabía que podía pasar algo similar.

**Por entre la selva de piernas que le rodeaba, Harry vio a Fred y George Weasley forcejeando para meter la **_**bludger**_** loca en una caja. Todavía se resistía.**

—**Apartaos —dijo Lockhart, arremangándose su túnica verde jade.**

—**No... ¡No! —dijo Harry débilmente, pero Lockhart estaba revoleando su varita, y un instante después la apuntó hacia el brazo de Harry.**

**Harry notó una sensación extraña y desagradable que se le extendía desde el hombro hasta las yemas de los dedos. Sentía como si el brazo se le desinflara, pero no se atrevía a mirar qué sucedía. Había cerrado los ojos y vuelto la cara hacia el otro lado, pero vio confirmarse sus más oscuros temores cuando la gente que había alrededor ahogó un grito y Colin Creevey empezó a sacar fotos como loco. El brazo ya no le dolía... pero tampoco le daba la sensación de que fuera un brazo.**

—Tío —preguntó CJ—, ¿todavía tienes esas fotos?

—Creo… No recuerdo si las llevé a la casa.

—Yo las tengo —confirmó Dennis—, las guardé porque Colin me las mandaba, pero las mantengo guardadas por respeto a su memoria.

—No me gustaría verlas —le comentó Harry a Ginny, quien durante esta parte del capítulo había estado medianamente relajada.

—**¡Ah! —dijo Lockhart—. Sí, bueno, algunas veces ocurre esto. Pero el caso es que los huesos ya no están rotos. Eso es lo que importa. Así que, Harry, ahora debes ir a la enfermería. Ah, señor Weasley, señorita Granger, ¿pueden ayudarle? La señora Pomfrey podrá..., esto..., arreglarlo un poco.**

**Al ponerse en pie, Harry se sintió extrañamente asimétrico. Armándose de valor, miró hacia su lado derecho. Lo que vio casi le hace volver a desmayarse. Por el extremo de la manga de la túnica asomaba lo que parecía un grueso guante de goma de color carne. Intentó mover los dedos. No le respondieron. Lockhart no le había recompuesto los huesos: se los había quitado.**

—¡Hijo de mala _bludger! _—exclamó Sirius, resumiendo el alboroto que se había armado en la Sala. Harry, Ron y Hermione cruzaron miradas, a la vez que Ginny volvía a estremecerse.

**A la señora Pomfrey aquello no le hizo gracia.**

—**¡Tendríais que haber venido enseguida aquí! —dijo hecha una furia y levantando el triste y mustio despojo de lo que, media hora antes, había sido un brazo en perfecto estado—. Puedo recomponer los huesos en un segundo..., pero hacerlos crecer de nuevo...**

—**Pero podrá, ¿no? —dijo Harry, desesperado.**

—**Desde luego que podré, pero será doloroso —dijo en tono grave la señora Pomfrey, dando un pijama a Harry—. Tendrás que pasar aquí la noche.**

**Hermione aguardó al otro lado de la cortina que rodeaba la cama de Harry mientras Ron lo ayudaba a vestirse. Les llevó un buen rato embutir en la manga el brazo sin huesos, que parecía de goma.**

Algunos gestos de asco y angustia se dieron en la Sala, mientras Ginny, palideciendo, se abrazaba a Harry.

—**¿Te atreves ahora a defender a Lockhart, Hermione? —le dijo Ron a través de la cortina mientras hacía pasar los dedos inanimados de Harry por el puño de la manga—. Si Harry hubiera querido que lo deshuesaran, lo habría pedido.**

—**Cualquiera puede cometer un error —dijo Hermione—. Y ya no duele, ¿verdad, Harry?**

—**No —respondió Harry—, ni duele ni sirve para nada —Al echarse en la cama, el brazo se balanceó sin gobierno. Hermione y la señora Pomfrey cruzaron la cortina. La señora Pomfrey llevaba una botella grande en cuya etiqueta ponía **_**«Crecehuesos».**_

—¡Por las medias de Merlín! —exclamó Freddie— ¡te compadezco, tío!

—¿Ya has tomado esa poción? —le preguntó George, interesado.

—Emmmm… sí —tuvo que admitir—, por una broma que salió mal y me tuvieron que hacer crecer los dedos de la mano izquierda.

Angelina vio gravemente a su hijo, quien sólo encogió los hombros y sonrió con gesto de disculpa.

—**Vas a pasar una mala noche —dijo ella, vertiendo un líquido humeante en un vaso y entregándoselo—. Hacer que los huesos vuelvan a crecer es bastante desagradable.**

**Lo desagradable fue tomar el **_**crecehuesos**_**. Al pasar, le abrasaba la boca y la garganta, haciéndole toser y resoplar. Sin dejar de criticar los deportes peligrosos y a los profesores ineptos, la señora Pomfrey se retiró, dejando que Ron y Hermione ayudaran a Harry a beber un poco de agua.**

—**¡Pero hemos ganado! —le dijo Ron, sonriendo tímidamente—. Todo gracias a tu jugada. ¡Y la cara que ha puesto Malfoy... Parecía que te quería matar!**

—**Me gustaría saber cómo trucó la **_**bludger **_**—dijo Hermione intrigada.**

—**Podemos añadir ésta a la lista de preguntas que le haremos después de tomar la poción multijugos —dijo Harry acomodándose en las almohadas—. Espero que sepa mejor que esta bazofia...**

—**¿Con cosas de gente de Slytherin dentro? Estás de broma —observó Ron. En aquel momento, se abrió de golpe la puerta de la enfermería. Sucios y empapados, entraron para ver a Harry los demás jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor.**

—**Un vuelo increíble, Harry —le dijo George—. Acabo de ver a Marcus Flint gritando a Malfoy algo parecido a que tenía la **_**snitch**_** encima de la cabeza y no se daba cuenta. Malfoy no parecía muy contento.**

—Absolutamente —reconoció el propio Draco—, casi que todos en la sala común me dieron la espalda. Sólo Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy, creo, estuvieron de mi parte.

**Habían llevado pasteles, dulces y botellas de zumo de calabaza; se situaron alrededor de la cama de Harry, y ya estaban preparando lo que prometía ser una fiesta estupenda, cuando se acercó la señora Pomfrey gritando:**

—**¡Este chico necesita descansar, tiene que recomponer treinta y tres huesos! ¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!**

**Y dejaron solo a Harry, sin nadie que lo distrajera de los horribles dolores de su brazo inerte. **

—Pobrecito, papi —exclamó Lilu, abrazando a sus padres, pues Ginny no dejaba de apoyarse en Harry.

**Horas después, Harry despertó sobresaltado en una total oscuridad, dando un breve grito de dolor: sentía como si tuviera el brazo lleno de grandes astillas.**

**Por un instante pensó que era aquello lo que le había despertado. Pero luego se dio cuenta, con horror, de que alguien, en la oscuridad, le estaba poniendo una esponja en la frente.**

—**¡Fuera! —gritó, y luego, al reconocer al intruso, exclamó—: **_**¡Dobby!**_

—_¿Dobby? _—preguntó Sirius, extrañado— ¿Y qué hace _ese_ por ahí?

—La lectura lo debe decir, padrino —le indicó Harry, para luego hacerle señas a Lee para que siguiera.

**Los ojos del tamaño de pelotas de tenis del elfo doméstico miraban desorbitados a Harry a través de la oscuridad. Una sola lágrima le bajaba por la nariz larga y afilada.**

—**Harry Potter ha vuelto al colegio —susurró triste—. **_**Dobby**_** avisó y avisó a Harry Potter. ¡Ah, señor!, ¿por qué no hizo caso a **_**Dobby?**_** ¿Por qué no volvió a casa Harry Potter cuando perdió el tren?**

—¿Cómo? —interrumpió James.

**Harry se incorporó con gran esfuerzo y tiró al suelo la esponja de **_**Dobby**_**.**

—**¿Qué hace aquí? —dijo—. ¿Y cómo sabe que perdí el tren? —A **_**Dobby**_** le tembló un labio, y a Harry lo acometió una repentina sospecha—. ¡Fue usted! —dijo despacio—. ¡Usted impidió que la barrera nos dejara pasar!**

—**Sí, señor, claro —dijo **_**Dobby**_**, moviendo vigorosamente la cabeza de arriba abajo y agitando las orejas—. **_**Dobby**_** se ocultó y vigiló a Harry y selló la verja, y **_**Dobby**_** tuvo que quemarse después las manos con la plancha —Enseñó a Harry diez largos dedos vendados—. Pero a **_**Dobby**_** no le importó, señor, porque pensaba que Harry Potter estaba a salvo, ¡pero no se le ocurrió que Harry Potter pudiera llegar al colegio por otro medio! —Se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás, agitando su fea cabeza—. **_**¡Dobby**_** se llevó semejante disgusto cuando se enteró de que Harry Potter estaba en Hogwarts, que se le quemó la cena de su señor! **_**Dobby**_** nunca había recibido tales azotes, señor...**

—Me imagino —soltó Draco sin pensar, provocando miradas furibundas de Hermione, Rose y Alisu.

**Harry se desplomó de nuevo sobre las almohadas.**

—**Casi consigue que nos expulsen a Ron y a mí —dijo Harry con dureza—. Lo mejor es que se vaya antes de que mis huesos vuelvan a crecer, **_**Dobby**_**, o podría estrangularle.**

_**Dobby**_** sonrió levemente.**

—_**Dobby**_** está acostumbrado a las amenazas, señor. **_**Dobby**_** las recibe en casa cinco veces al día.**

**Se sonó la nariz con una esquina del sucio almohadón que llevaba puesto; su aspecto era tan patético que Harry sintió que se le pasaba el enojo, aunque no quería.**

—**¿Por qué lleva puesto eso, **_**Dobby?**_** —le preguntó con curiosidad.**

—**¿Esto, señor? —preguntó **_**Dobby**_**, pellizcándose el almohadón—. Es un símbolo de la esclavitud del elfo doméstico, señor. A **_**Dobby**_** sólo podrán liberarlo sus dueños un día si le dan alguna prenda. La familia tiene mucho cuidado de no pasarle a **_**Dobby**_** ni siquiera un calcetín, porque entonces podría dejar la casa para siempre —**_**Dobby**_** se secó los ojos saltones y dijo de repente—: ¡Harry Potter debe volver a casa! **_**Dobby**_** creía que su **_**bludger **_**bastaría para hacerle...**

—¡Ese… _JAMES!... _hechizó la _bludger _loca para matar a Harry!

—Escuche, señor James —comentó Lee, mientras Lily intentaba controlar a su esposo.

—**¿Su **_**bludger?**_** —dijo Harry, volviendo a enfurecerse—. ¿Qué quiere decir con **_**«su bludger»? **_**¿Usted es el culpable de que esa bola intentara matarme?**

—**¡No, matarle no, señor, nunca! —dijo **_**Dobby**_**, asustado—. **_**¡Dobby**_** quiere salvarle la vida a Harry Potter! ¡Mejor ser enviado de vuelta a casa, gravemente herido, que permanecer aquí, señor! **_**¡Dobby**_** sólo quería ocasionar a Harry Potter el daño suficiente para que lo enviaran a casa!**

—**Ah, ¿eso es todo? —dijo Harry irritado—. Me imagino que no querrá decirme por qué quería enviarme de vuelta a casa hecho pedazos.**

—**¡Ah, si Harry Potter supiera...! —gimió **_**Dobby**_**, mientras le caían más lágrimas en el viejo almohadón—. ¡Si supiera lo que significa para nosotros, los parias, los esclavizados, la escoria del mundo mágico...! **_**Dobby**_** recuerda cómo era todo cuando **_**El-que-no-debe-nombrarse**_** estaba en la cima del poder, señor. ¡A nosotros los elfos domésticos se nos trataba como a alimañas, señor! Desde luego, así es como aún tratan a **_**Dobby**_**, señor —admitió, secándose el rostro en el almohadón—. Pero, señor, en lo principal la vida ha mejorado para los de mi especie desde que usted derrotó al **_**Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.**_** Harry Potter sobrevivió, y cayó el poder del Señor Tenebroso, surgiendo un nuevo amanecer, señor, y Harry Potter brilló como un faro de esperanza para los que creíamos que nunca terminarían los días oscuros, señor... Y ahora, en Hogwarts, van a ocurrir cosas terribles, tal vez están ocurriendo ya, y **_**Dobby**_** no puede consentir que Harry Potter permanezca aquí ahora que la historia va a repetirse, ahora que la Cámara de los Secretos ha vuelto a abrirse...**

—¡Momento! —exclamo Sirius— ¡¿El elfo sabía lo de la Cámara?!

—Aparentemente —expresó Harry, con monotonía—, quizás por eso me estaba "protegiendo" —encerró la última palabra entre comillas.

_**Dobby**_** se quedó inmóvil, aterrorizado, y luego cogió la jarra de agua de la mesilla de Harry y se dio con ella en la cabeza, cayendo al suelo. Un segundo después reapareció trepando por la cama, bizqueando y murmurando:**

—_**Dobby**_** malo, **_**Dobby**_** muy malo...**

—**¿Así que es cierto que hay una Cámara de los Secretos? —murmuró Harry—. Y... ¿dice que se había abierto en anteriores ocasiones? ¡Hable, **_**Dobby!**_** —Sujetó la huesuda muñeca del elfo a tiempo de impedir que volviera a coger la jarra del agua—. Además, yo no soy de familia **_**muggle**_**. ¿Por qué va a suponer la cámara un peligro para mí?**

—**Ah, señor, no me haga más preguntas, no pregunte más al pobre **_**Dobby**_** —tartamudeó el elfo. Los ojos le brillaban en la oscuridad—. Se están planeando acontecimientos terribles en este lugar, pero Harry Potter no debe encontrarse aquí cuando se lleven a cabo. Váyase a casa, Harry Potter. Váyase, porque no debe verse involucrado, es demasiado peligroso...**

—**¿Quién es, **_**Dobby?**_** —le preguntó Harry, manteniéndolo firmemente sujeto por la muñeca para impedirle que volviera a golpearse con la jarra del agua—. ¿Quién la ha abierto? ¿Quién la abrió la última vez?**

—Dudo que lo supiera —dijo Ginny con voz audible, a pesar que aún estaba abrazando a Harry.

—_**¡Dobby**_** no puede hablar, señor, no puede, **_**Dobby**_** no debe hablar! —chilló el elfo—. ¡Váyase a casa, Harry Potter, váyase a casa!**

—**¡No me voy a ir a ningún lado! —dijo Harry con dureza—. ¡Mi mejor amiga es de familia **_**muggle**_**, y su vida está en peligro si es verdad que la cámara ha sido abierta!**

—**¡Harry Potter arriesga su propia vida por sus amigos! —gimió **_**Dobby**_**, en una especie de éxtasis de tristeza—. ¡Es tan noble, tan valiente...! Pero tiene que salvarse, tiene que hacerlo, Harry Potter no puede...**

—Me recuerda a alguien —comentó Draco, mirando a Colin. No dijo más nada porque Lee siguió leyendo.

_**Dobby**_** se quedó inmóvil de repente, y temblaron sus orejas de murciélago. Harry también lo oyó: eran pasos que se acercaban por el corredor.**

—_**¡Dobby**_** tiene que irse! —musitó el elfo, aterrorizado.**

**Se oyó un fuerte ruido, y el puño de Harry se cerró en el aire. Se echó de nuevo en la cama, con los ojos fijos en la puerta de la enfermería, mientras los pasos se acercaban.**

Ginny se volvió a estremecer, y Harry se inclinó y le dijo:

—Tranquila, nadie va a decirte nada.

—No podre verle la cara a mis hijos —le susurró entre lágrimas. Su cabellera rojiza ocultaba la parte del rostro que no estaba apoyada del hombro de Harry, por lo que nadie le podía ver.

**Dumbledore entró en el dormitorio, vestido con un camisón largo de lana y un gorro de dormir. Acarreaba un extremo de lo que parecía una estatua. La profesora McGonagall apareció un segundo después, sosteniendo los pies. Entre uno y otra, dejaron la estatua sobre una cama.**

—**Traiga a la señora Pomfrey —susurró Dumbledore, y la profesora McGonagall desapareció a toda prisa pasando junto a los pies de la cama de Harry. Harry estaba inmóvil, haciéndose el dormido. Oyó voces apremiantes, y la profesora McGonagall volvió a aparecer, seguida por la señora Pomfrey, que se estaba poniendo un jersey sobre el camisón de dormir. Harry la oyó tomar aire bruscamente.**

—**¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó la señora Pomfrey a Dumbledore en un susurro, inclinándose sobre la estatua.**

—Eso es lo que nos gustaría saber —comentó James, tenso. Colin había palidecido al recordar ese momento.

—**Otra agresión —explicó Dumbledore—. Minerva lo ha encontrado en las escaleras.**

—**Tenía a su lado un racimo de uvas —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Suponemos que intentaba llegar hasta aquí para visitar a Potter.**

Colin asintió en silencio. Casi nadie notó ese gesto, sólo la propia McGonagall.

**A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. Lentamente y con cuidado, se alzó unos centímetros para poder ver la estatua que había sobre la cama. Un rayo de luna le caía sobre el rostro.**

**Era Colin Creevey. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y sus manos sujetaban la cámara de fotos encima del pecho.**

Ruidos de sorpresa y tensión se escucharon.

—**¿Petrificado? —susurró la señora Pomfrey.**

—**Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Pero me estremezco al pensar... Si Albus no hubiera bajado por chocolate caliente, quién sabe lo que podría haber...**

**Los tres miraban a Colin. Dumbledore se inclinó y desprendió la cámara de fotos de las manos rígidas de Colin.**

—**¿Cree que pudo sacar una foto a su atacante? —le preguntó la profesora McGonagall con expectación. Dumbledore no respondió. Abrió la cámara.**

—Lo intenté, se los aseguro —dijo Colin, intentando sonar seguro—. Apenas vi la sombra… —Harry le hizo señas para que no se extendiera—, bueno, sí, apenas vi la sombra, intenté tomar la foto, pero no me dio chance, creo… No recuerdo exactamente.

—**¡Por favor! —exclamó la señora Pomfrey. Un chorro de vapor salió de la cámara. A Harry, que se encontraba tres camas más allá, le llegó el olor agrio del plástico quemado—. Derretido —dijo asombrada la señora Pomfrey—. Todo derretido...**

—**¿Qué significa esto, Albus? —preguntó apremiante la profesora McGonagall.**

—**Significa —contestó Dumbledore— que es verdad que han abierto de nuevo la Cámara de los Secretos.**

**La señora Pomfrey se llevó una mano a la boca. La profesora McGonagall miró a Dumbledore fijamente.**

Varios en la Sala tomaron la misma actitud, la mano en la boca y la mirada en el venerable director, quien veía con mirada derrotada a Lee narrar ese momento.

—**Pero, Albus..., ¿quién...?**

—**La cuestión no es quién —dijo Dumbledore, mirando a Colin—; la cuestión es cómo.**

**Y a juzgar por lo que Harry pudo vislumbrar de la expresión sombría de la profesora McGonagall, ella no lo comprendía mejor que él.**

—De hecho —comentó Remus—, creo que nadie lo comprende.

—Es que se trataba de un verdadero misterio, señor Lupin —aclaró McGonagall—, porque eso significaba que realmente el llamado "Heredero de Slytherin" estaba dentro del castillo.

Ginny volvió a estremecerse, mientras Lee, suspirando ruidosamente, dejaba el pergamino en el atril. Éste se desvaneció al mismo tiempo que la voz de la Sala anunciaba:

—Manteniendo el ritmo de lectura del libro anterior, sugerimos que conversen sobre lo leído y repongan energías para completar este segundo año en la vida de Harry James Potter luego de las merecidas horas de descanso.

En silencio, las familias se fueron dirigiendo a sus habitaciones; al entrar los cinco Potter-Weasley en la que representaba su casa de Grimmauld Place, Al tomó la palabra:

—Mamá, te veo y siento muy afectada, ¿te pasa algo?

Ginny suspiró ruidosamente, y viendo a Harry que le asentía, volvió a tomar aire, e invitando a sus hijos a sentarse, les dijo:

—Permítanme contarles algo, espero que lo mantengan en secreto mientras se termina de leer este año, y no me juzguen, ¿sí?

Tomaron asiento como la primera conversación: Harry y Ginny en el sofá, con Lilu en las piernas de su padre; JS en la butaca a la izquierda y Al en la alfombra frente al sofá.

—Bueno —volvió a suspirar Ginny—; ¿recuerdan el incidente en la librería, cuando el abuelo Arthur se peleó con el papá de Draco? —los chicos asintieron—, ¿recuerdan que se les pidió que recordaran el hecho que Lucius Malfoy metió en mi caldero un viejo libro de transformaciones? —nuevo gesto de asentimiento—; bien, junto a ese libro, él me entregó un viejo diario, que aún no se ha mencionado. En ese diario estaba imbuida parte del alma de Tom Riddle, quien después conoceríamos como Voldemort.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Lilu, sorprendida.

—Sí. Resulta que de alguna manera me conecté con esa fracción de alma, la cual me manipuló y provocó que yo lo ayudara a abrir la Cámara de los Secretos y a liberar el monstruo dentro de ella; Sé que lo hice, porque en ciertos puntos recuerdo haberme opuesto, pero me fue ganando, poseyendo, hasta que Harry —le tomó la mano libre y la besó— fue a rescatarme.

Al terminar de decir esto Ginny suspiró ruidosamente, dejando que una lágrima escapara. JS, extrañamente serio para su forma de ser, comentó:

—Si te estaba manipulando, no es tu culpa, mamá.

—Exacto, mamá —ratificó Al—, no es tu culpa. No tenemos por qué juzgarte.

—Además —remató Lilu, saltando a abrazar a Ginny—, nosotros estamos aquí y te vamos a cuidar, ¿verdad, papá?

—Así es, mi princesa, vamos a cuidar a mamá. Por lo pronto, vamos a dormir, ¿les parece?

—Pero antes —sugirió JS—, ¿por qué no tomamos un vaso de leche o té, o algo así?

—Ustedes —dijo Ginny—, yo siento el estómago revuelto. Vamos.

Se acercaron a la cocina, donde Ginny sirvió a los chicos vasos de leche y Harry tomó una botella de cerveza de mantequilla. Luego fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones; mientras Ginny se disponía a ponerse la bata con la que iba a dormir, Harry la abrazó por la espalda. Notó que temblaba ligeramente, a la vez que suspiraba.

—Pensaba que los chicos se lo iban a tomar peor, tienen mucho de ti.

—Tienen de los dos, Ginny —la hizo voltear, y mirándola a los ojos, le recordó—. Te dije que nadie te iba a juzgar, comenzando por tus propios hijos.

—Si, amor —aceptó, derrotada—, pero no deja de angustiarme lo que vayan a pensar de mí.

—Que piensen lo que quieran, por lo pronto… —Harry se interrumpió para besar a Ginny, primero suavemente, luego con más pasión, hasta que se entregaron en cuerpo y alma.

La mañana los sorprendió nuevamente en paz, saciados de amor y entrega, lo que les hizo sonreír. Luego de una rápida ducha, se reunieron en la Sala, donde el desayuno invitaba a despertar los sentidos. Luego de un buen rato de conversación se organizaron nuevamente en sus asientos, y la Sala dispuso el atril delante de Hannah, quien al ver el título del capítulo miró a Harry sorprendida.

* * *

_**Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Sí, ya desde el pasado viernes 14-03, Venezuela entró oficialmente en las estadísticas mundiales del COVID-19 (aunque se dice por las calles que la enfermedad está aquí casi desde el día uno); pero eso no impide que hoy nos reunamos en esta "lectura distinta" de ocho libros y tres generaciones. Y este capítulo, además del primer juego de la temporada, la lesión de Harry y el primer ataque, al fiel e incomprendido Colin (apuesto y no pierdo a que mis estimados lectores recuerdan que hubo/hay alguien así en su salón de la escuela, colegio o universidad), este capítulo nos adelanta una escena muy necesaria, Ginny explica un poco su ansiedad a sus hijos, y estos "cierran filas" en torno a su madre, apoyándola sin restricciones. Así como saludo sin restricciones a quienes leen, siguen, tienen como favoritos y comentan esta aventura; especialmente esta semana a **creativo **(sí, eso trascendió el tiempo), **alejandro1295 **(Tranquilo, el mundo _muggle _a veces nos absorbe, saludos especiales a la Mitad del Mundo y sus alrededores, y sí, como todos los domingos), y **lavida134 **(Quizás escriba algún _one-shot _sobre esa aventura o alguna similar, como una excursión a la Cámara a ver los huesos del basilisco, quién sabe; y sí, aquí nos estamos leyendo...).

**Por favor, mis estimados lectores: **no nos tomemos esto del COVID-19 como un chiste o como unas vacaciones imprevistas, hagamos caso de las autoridades sanitarias locales o mundiales (OMS, OPS, Agencia Europea o como se llame), aunque parezca ser una gripe mal curada, es un tema de transmisibilidad lo que lo hace peligroso, por ello las orientaciones e incluso las restricciones que los gobiernos están implementando. Hagamos caso para poder decir que "sobrevivimos al _coronavirus"... **Salud y saludos!**_


	12. El Club de duelo

**Harry Potter: Una lectura distinta, vol. 2**

Por _ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

* * *

**La Cámara de los Secretos **

**CAPÍTULO 11 _El Club de Duelo_**

La mañana sorprendió nuevamente a Harry y Ginny en paz, saciados de amor y entrega, lo que les hizo sonreír. Luego de una rápida ducha, se reunieron en el pasillo de la casa con JS, Al y Lilu, quienes al ver a su madre, corrieron a abrazarla. Así, los cinco Potter entraron a la Sala, donde el desayuno invitaba a despertar los sentidos. Luego de un buen rato de conversación se organizaron nuevamente en sus asientos, y la Sala dispuso el atril delante de Hannah, quien al ver el título del capítulo miró a Harry sorprendida.

—Este capítulo se llama _El club de duelo… _Por fin voy a saber qué pasó ese día.

Muchos de los presentes, especialmente la generación de Harry, se enderezaron en sus asientos, mientras Hannah tomaba aire e iniciaba la lectura:

**Al despertar Harry la mañana del domingo, halló el dormitorio resplandeciente con la luz del sol de invierno, y su brazo otra vez articulado, aunque muy rígido.**

**Se sentó enseguida y miró hacia la cama de Colin, pero estaba oculto tras las largas cortinas que el propio Harry había corrido el día anterior. Al ver que se había despertado, la señora Pomfrey se acercó afanosamente con la bandeja del desayuno, y se puso a flexionarle y estirarle a Harry el brazo y los dedos.**

—De verdad, aún me dolía el brazo —comentó Harry—, pero era más que todo por lo entumecido, ¿me explico?

Muchos, comenzando por Lily, asintieron en silencio.

—**Todo va bien —le dijo, mientras él apuraba torpemente con su mano izquierda las gachas de avena—. Cuando termines de comer, puedes irte.**

**Harry se vistió lo más deprisa que pudo y salió precipitadamente hacia la torre de Gryffindor, deseoso de hablar con Ron y Hermione sobre Colín y **_**Dobby,**_** pero no los encontró allí. Harry dejó de buscarlos, preguntándose adónde podían haber ido y algo molesto de que no parecieran interesados en saber si él había recuperado o no sus huesos.**

—No era por eso —dijo Hermione entre susurros.

—Yo sé, tranquila —le respondió, también en susurros, mientras Ron sonreía al escuchar la interacción entre su esposa y su cuñado.

**Cuando pasó por delante de la biblioteca, Percy Weasley precisamente salía de ella, y parecía estar de mucho mejor humor que la última vez que lo habían encontrado.**

—**¡Ah, hola, Harry! —dijo—. Excelente jugada la de ayer, realmente excelente. Gryffindor acaba de ponerse a la cabeza de la copa de las casas: ¡ganaste cincuenta puntos!**

—¿Adicionales a los 150 del juego? —preguntó JS, interesado.

—Así es, señor Potter —le respondió McGonagall—, por su esfuerzo al esquivar la _bludger _loca.

Algunos aplausos se dejaron escuchar. Hannah esperó que se calmara el alboroto y continuó:

—**¿No has visto a Ron ni a Hermione? —preguntó Harry.**

—**No, no los he visto —contestó Percy, dejando de sonreír—. Espero que Ron no esté otra vez en el aseo de las chicas...**

**Harry forzó una sonrisa, siguió a Percy con la vista hasta que desapareció, y se fue derecho al aseo de Myrtle **_**la Llorona. **_**No encontraba ningún motivo para que Ron y Hermione estuvieran allí, pero después de asegurarse de que no merodeaban por el lugar Filch ni ningún prefecto, abrió la puerta y oyó sus voces provenientes de un retrete cerrado.**

Snape aguzó la mirada, mientras oía la lectura. Lily lo notó, suspirando en tono de decepción.

—**Soy yo —dijo, entrando en los lavabos y cerrando la puerta. Oyó un golpe metálico, luego otro como de salpicadura y un grito ahogado, y vio a Hermione mirando por el agujero de la cerradura.**

—**¡Harry! —dijo ella—. Vaya susto que nos has dado. Entra. ¿Cómo está tu brazo?**

—Lo que dije —ratificó Hermione, provocando sonrisas en Harry y Ron.

—**Bien —dijo Harry, metiéndose en el retrete. Habían puesto un caldero sobre la taza del inodoro, y un crepitar que provenía de dentro le indicó que habían prendido un fuego bajo el caldero. Prender fuegos transportables y sumergibles era la especialidad de Hermione.**

—**Pensamos ir a verte, pero decidimos comenzar a preparar la poción multijugos —le explicó Ron, después de que Harry cerrara de nuevo la puerta del retrete—. Hemos pensado que éste es el lugar más seguro para guardarla.**

—Tiene lógica —reflexionó Victoire, sorprendiendo a varios—, sabiendo que ese baño no se usa, es muy difícil que alguien los descubra. No imposible, pero sí muy difícil.

**Harry empezó a contarles lo de Colin, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.**

—**Ya lo sabemos, oímos a la profesora McGonagall hablar con el profesor Flitwick esta mañana. Por eso pensamos que era mejor darnos prisa.**

—**Cuanto antes le saquemos a Malfoy una declaración, mejor —gruñó Ron—. ¿No piensas igual? Se ve que después del partido de **_**quidditch**_** estaba tan sulfurado que la tomó con Colin.**

Draco sólo miraba al techo, mientras Colin sonreía apenado.

—**Hay alguien más —dijo Harry, contemplando a Hermione, que partía manojos de centinodia y los echaba a la poción—. **_**Dobby**_** vino en mitad de la noche a hacerme una visita.**

—Si ya están colocando la centinodia —comentó Dil—, es porque van en serio, ya llevan al menos un día en la preparación de la poción.

Lily afirmó en silencio, mientras Snape miraba al trío.

**Ron y Hermione levantaron la mirada, sorprendidos. Harry les contó todo lo que **_**Dobby**_** le había dicho... y lo que no le había querido decir. Ron y Hermione lo escucharon con la boca abierta.**

—**¿La Cámara de los Secretos ya fue abierta antes? —le preguntó Hermione.**

—**Es evidente —dijo Ron con voz de triunfo—. Lucius Malfoy abriría la cámara en sus tiempos de estudiante y ahora le ha explicado a su querido Draco cómo hacerlo. Está claro. Sin embargo, me gustaría que **_**Dobby**_** te hubiera dicho qué monstruo hay en ella. Me gustaría saber cómo es posible que nadie se lo haya encontrado merodeando por el colegio.**

—Interesante —soltó Rose, en tono reflexivo. Hermione la atrajo hacia ella y le indicó algo en el oído, lo que hizo que la niña asintiera en silencio y se volviera a sentar al lado de su madre.

—**Quizá pueda volverse invisible —dijo Hermione, empujando unas sanguijuelas hacia el fondo del caldero—. O quizá pueda disfrazarse, hacerse pasar por una armadura o algo así. He leído algo sobre fantasmas camaleónicos...**

—**Lees demasiado, Hermione —le dijo Ron, echando crisopos encima de las sanguijuelas. Arrugó la bolsa vacía de los crisopos y miró a Harry—. Así que fue **_**Dobby**_** el que no nos dejó coger el tren y el que te rompió el brazo... —Movió la cabeza—. ¿Sabes qué, Harry? Si no deja de intentar salvarte la vida, te va a matar.**

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Dil—, ¡iban a toda marcha con la poción!

—Ciertamente —dijo Lily—; sólo espero que no cometan errores.

**La noticia de que habían atacado a Colin Creevey y de que éste yacía como muerto en la enfermería se extendió por todo el colegio durante la mañana del lunes. El ambiente se llenó de rumores y sospechas. Los de primer curso se desplazaban por el castillo en grupos muy compactos, como si temieran que los atacaran si iban solos.**

**Ginny Weasley, que se sentaba junto a Colin Creevey en la clase de Encantamientos, estaba consternada, pero a Harry le parecía que Fred y George se equivocaban en la manera de animarla. Se turnaban para esconderse detrás de las estatuas, disfrazados con una piel, y asustarla cuando pasaba. Pero tuvieron que parar cuando Percy se hartó y les dijo que iba a escribir a su madre para contarle que por su culpa Ginny tenía pesadillas.**

—No era precisamente por eso, Percy —comentó Ginny—; pero eso todos en la casa lo saben.

Las preguntas quedaron ahogadas por el tono de autoridad que usó. Después de decir eso, Ginny suspiró e hizo señas a Hannah para que continuara.

**Mientras tanto, a escondidas de los profesores, se desarrollaba en el colegio un mercado de talismanes, amuletos y otros chismes protectores. Neville Longbottom había comprado una gran cebolla verde, cuyo olor decían que alejaba el mal, un cristal púrpura acabado en punta y una cola podrida de tritón antes de que los demás chicos de Gryffindor le explicaran que él no corría peligro, porque tenía la sangre limpia y por tanto no era probable que lo atacaran.**

—**Fueron primero por Filch —dijo Neville, con el miedo escrito en su cara redonda—, y todo el mundo sabe que yo soy casi un **_**squib.**_

—Siempre había sido así —remató el propio Neville—; quizás después de cuarto año comencé a ser mejor mago.

—Eres un gran mago —le dijo Hannah, viéndole al rostro—, no lo dudes nunca más.

Besó a su esposo y siguió leyendo, después de algunos aplausos y risas.

**Durante la segunda semana de diciembre, la profesora McGonagall pasó, como de costumbre, a recoger los nombres de los que se quedarían en el colegio en Navidades. Harry, Ron y Hermione firmaron en la lista; habían oído que Malfoy se quedaba, lo cual les pareció muy sospechoso. Las vacaciones serían un momento perfecto para utilizar la poción multijugos e intentar sonsacarle una confesión.**

**Por desgracia, la poción estaba a medio acabar. Aún necesitaban el cuerno de bicornio y la piel de serpiente arbórea africana, y el único lugar del que podrían sacarlos era el armario privado de Snape. A Harry le parecía que preferiría enfrentarse al monstruo legendario de Slytherin a tener que soportar las iras de Snape si lo pillaba robándole en el despacho.**

—Bien pensado, Potter —declaró Snape, con la ira marcando su rostro. Lily miraba a su antiguo amigo, entre molesta y decepcionada, mientras Dil se admiraba por la evolución en el desarrollo de la poción.

—**Lo que tenemos que hacer —dijo animadamente Hermione, cuando se acercaba la doble clase de Pociones de la tarde del jueves— es distraerle con algo. Entonces uno de nosotros podrá entrar en el despacho de Snape y coger lo que necesitamos —Harry y Ron la miraron nerviosos.**

Todos los jóvenes en la Sala miraban a Hermione entre sorprendidos y extrañados. Rose recordó:

—Parece que sí lo van a lograr; el plan es idea de mi mamá.

—Escucha, Rose, lo que dijo tu mamá —dijo Hannah, sonriendo:

—**Creo que es mejor que me encargue yo misma del robo —continué Hermione, como si tal cosa—. A vosotros dos os expulsarían si os pillaran en otra, mientras que yo tengo el expediente limpio. Así que no tenéis más que originar un tumulto lo suficientemente importante para mantener ocupado a Snape unos cinco minutos.**

**Harry sonrió tímidamente. Provocar un tumulto en la clase de Pociones de Snape era tan arriesgado como pegarle un puñetazo en el ojo a un dragón dormido.**

—_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus _—recordó Rose, haciendo sonreír a Dumbledore—, "No le hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido".

Snape asentía en silencio, aunque con una mirada cáustica hacia el trío.

**Las clases de Pociones se impartían en una de las mazmorras más espaciosas. Aquella tarde de jueves, la clase se desarrollaba como siempre. Veinte calderos humeaban entre los pupitres de madera, en los que descansaban balanzas de latón y jarras con los ingredientes. Snape rondaba por entre los fuegos, haciendo comentarios envenenados sobre el trabajo de los de Gryffindor, mientras los de Slytherin se reían a cada crítica. Draco Malfoy, que era el alumno favorito de Snape, hacia burla con los ojos a Ron y Harry, que sabían que si le contestaban tardarían en ser castigados menos de lo que se tarda en decir «injusto».**

—Lo típico —reclamó Lily, con tono de decepción—, no me acostumbro a oír cómo manejabas las clases, Severus.

—Es verdad —confirmó Dumbledore—, Severus.

Snape no contestó, sino que mantuvo su mirada irritada sobre el trío

**A Harry la pócima infladora le salía demasiado líquida, pero en aquel momento le preocupaban otras cosas más importantes. Aguardaba una seña de Hermione, y apenas prestó atención cuando Snape se detuvo a mirar con desprecio su poción agnada. Cuando Snape se volvió y se fue a ridiculizar a Neville, Hermione captó la mirada de Harry; y le hizo con la cabeza un gesto afirmativo.**

—¡Oh, oh! —exclamaron los bromistas, y muchos se sentaron al borde de sus asientos, especialmente los apostadores.

**Harry se agachó rápidamente y se escondió detrás de su caldero, se sacó de un bolsillo una de las **_**bengalas del doctor Filibuster**_** que tenía Fred, y le dio un golpe con la varita. La bengala se puso a silbar y echar chispas. Sabiendo que sólo contaba con unos segundos, Harry se levantó, apuntó y la lanzó al aire. La bengala aterrizó dentro del caldero de Goyle.**

**La poción de Goyle estalló, rociando a toda la clase. Los alumnos chillaban cuando los alcanzaba la pócima infladora. A Malfoy le salpicó en toda la cara, y la nariz se le empezó a hinchar como un balón; Goyle andaba a ciegas tapándose los ojos con las manos, que se le pusieron del tamaño de platos soperos, mientras Snape trataba de restablecer la calma y de entender qué había sucedido. **

Las risas estallaron en la Sala, mientras Draco veía molesto al trío. Pero la mirada más envenenada era la de Snape:

—Así que Potter fue el que provocó el desastre ese día. Quiero saber quién se metió en mis armarios privados.

—Igual ya no puedes hacer nada, Snape —indicó James, aunque sonreía—, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo.

—Sí, Potter, lamentablemente ya no puedo hacer nada —escupió el pocionista.

—Y no vas a hacer nada —ratificó Lily, molesta—. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Hannah sonrió al adelantarse en la lectura.

**Harry vio a Hermione aprovechar la confusión para salir discretamente por la puerta.**

—**¡Silencio! ¡SILENCIO! —gritaba Snape—. Los que hayan sido salpicados por la poción, que vengan aquí para ser curados. Y cuando averigüe quién ha hecho esto...**

**Harry intentó contener la risa cuando vio a Malfoy apresurarse hacia la mesa del profesor, con la cabeza caída a causa del peso de la nariz, que había llegado a alcanzar el tamaño de un pequeño melón. Mientras la mitad de la clase se apiñaba en torno a la mesa de Snape, unos quejándose de sus brazos del tamaño de grandes garrotes, y otros sin poder hablar debido a la hinchazón de sus labios, Harry vio que Hermione volvía a entrar en la mazmorra, con un bulto debajo de la túnica.**

—¡A pagar! —exclamó Freddie, provocando risas en varios en la Sala, y miradas molestas en JS y Frankie, quienes a su vez tuvieron que darle unas monedas a Rose. Sirius pagó a Remus y Fred a George.

Snape, sin embargo, miraba a punto de estallar a Hermione, quien simplemente encogió los hombros.

—¡Ah!, ¡y le pareció divertido! —le dijo el pocionista, casi descompuesto.

—Absolutamente no, profesor —respondió Hermione, calmada—, pero las circunstancias nos obligaban. Además, como ya lo hemos dicho, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo.

—Así es, Severus —intervino Dumbledore—, así que dejemos que la señora Abbott-Longbottom siga la lectura.

Al establecerse un tenso silencio, Hannah siguió leyendo:

**Cuando todo el mundo se hubo tomado un trago de antídoto y las diversas hinchazones remitieron, Snape se fue hasta el caldero de Goyle y extrajo los restos negros y retorcidos de la bengala. Se produjo un silencio repentino.**

—**Si averiguo quién ha arrojado esto —susurró Snape—, me aseguraré de que lo expulsen.**

**Harry puso una cara que esperaba que fuera de perplejidad. Snape lo miraba a él, y la campana que sonó al cabo de diez minutos no pudo ser mejor bienvenida.**

—**Sabe que fui yo —dijo Harry a Ron y Hermione, mientras iban deprisa a los aseos de Myrtle **_**la Llorona**_**—. Podría jurarlo.**

—Tuve mis sospechas, no lo voy a negar —indicó Snape—, sólo que se confirmaron hoy.

**Hermione echó al caldero los nuevos ingredientes y removió con brío.**

—**Estará lista dentro de dos semanas —dijo contenta.**

—¡Por Merlín! —Dil estaba impresionada—, ¡como que sí la lograron!

—**Snape no tiene ninguna prueba de que hayas sido tú —dijo Ron a Harry, tranquilizándolo—. ¿Qué puede hacer?**

—**Conociendo a Snape, algo terrible —dijo Harry, mientras la poción levantaba borbotones y espuma.**

—Lo que debía ocurrir al agregar el cuerno de bicornio y la piel de serpiente arbórea africana —ratificó Lily—. Realmente maravilloso, que una niña de doce años haya logrado terminar una poción terriblemente complicada.

**Una semana más tarde, Harry, Ron y Hermione cruzaban el vestíbulo cuando vieron a un puñado de gente que se agolpaba delante del tablón de anuncios para leer un pergamino que acababan de colgar. Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas les hacían señas, entusiasmados.**

—**¡Van a abrir un club de duelo! —dijo Seamus—. ¡La primera sesión será esta noche! No me importaría recibir unas clases de duelo, podrían ser útiles en estos días...**

—**¿Por qué? ¿Acaso piensas que se va a batir el monstruo de Slytherin? —preguntó Ron, pero lo cierto es que también él leía con interés el cartel—. Podría ser útil —les dijo a Harry y Hermione cuando se dirigían a cenar—. ¿Vamos?**

—La idea era buena —comentó el profesor Flitwick—, pero fue mal manejada.

—¿Cómo es eso, profesor? —preguntó Roxanne.

—Seguramente se narra a continuación —dijo Dumbledore.

**Harry y Hermione se mostraron completamente a favor, así que aquella noche, a las ocho, se dirigieron deprisa al Gran Comedor. Las grandes mesas de comedor habían desaparecido, y adosada a lo largo de una de las paredes había una tarima dorada, iluminada por miles de velas que flotaban en el aire. El techo volvía a ser negro, y la mayor parte de los alumnos parecían haberse reunido debajo de él, portando sus varitas mágicas y aparentemente entusiasmados.**

—**Me pregunto quién nos enseñará —dijo Hermione, mientras se internaban en la alborotada multitud—. Alguien me ha dicho que Flitwick fue campeón de duelo cuando era joven, quizá sea él.**

—Es así, mi estimada señora Granger-Weasley —indicó el pequeño profesor, sacando pecho—, fui campeón de duelo durante seis años, hasta que me venció precisamente el profesor Dumbledore.

El aludido sólo inclinó la cabeza ante los aplausos de los presentes.

—Realmente hubiera preferido que ese club de duelo lo hubieras organizado tú, Filius. Pero lo hecho, hecho está, como ya hemos mencionado.

—¡Oh, oh! —en este caso, la mayoría de los presentes exclamaron duda y angustia. Hannah dio cumplida respuesta al leer:

—**Con tal de que no sea... —Harry empezó una frase que terminó en un gemido: Gilderoy Lockhart se encaminaba a la tarima, resplandeciente en su túnica color ciruela oscuro, y lo acompañaba nada menos que Snape, con su usual túnica negra.**

Las voces de protesta no se negaron.

**Lockhart rogó silencio con un gesto del brazo y dijo:**

—**¡Venid aquí, acercaos! ¿Me ve todo el mundo? ¿Me oís todos? ¡Estupendo! El profesor Dumbledore me ha concedido permiso para abrir este modesto club de duelo, con la intención de prepararos a todos vosotros por si algún día necesitáis defenderos tal como me ha pasado a mí en incontables ocasiones (para más detalles, consultad mis obras). Permitidme que os presente a mi ayudante, el profesor Snape —dijo Lockhart, con una amplia sonrisa—. Él dice que sabe un poquito sobre el arte de batirse, y ha accedido desinteresadamente a ayudarme en una pequeña demostración antes de empezar. Pero no quiero que os preocupéis los más jóvenes: no os quedaréis sin profesor de Pociones después de esta demostración, ¡no temáis!**

—**¿No estaría bien que se mataran el uno al otro? —susurró Ron a Harry al oído.**

—¡Ron! —exclamó Molly. Snape miraba a Ron con ira comedida, pues notó que varios de los Weasley, comenzando por la propia matriarca, habían fijado su mirada en él.

**En el labio superior de Snape se apreciaba una especie de mueca de desprecio. Harry se preguntaba por qué Lockhart continuaba sonriendo; si Snape lo hubiera mirado como miraba a Lockhart, habría huido a todo correr en la dirección opuesta.**

**Lockhart y Snape se encararon y se hicieron una reverencia. O, por lo menos, la hizo Lockhart, con mucha floritura de la mano, mientras Snape movía la cabeza de mal humor. Luego alzaron sus varitas mágicas frente a ellos, como si fueran espadas.**

—**Como veis, sostenemos nuestras varitas en la posición de combate convencional —explicó Lockhart a la silenciosa multitud—. Cuando cuente tres, haremos nuestro primer embrujo. Pero claro está que ninguno de los dos tiene intención de matar.**

—Por lo menos —comentó Flitwick—, tuvo la decencia de explicar esto.

—**Yo no estaría tan seguro —susurró Harry, viendo a Snape enseñar los dientes.**

—**Una..., dos... y tres.**

**Ambos alzaron las varitas y las dirigieron a los hombros del contrincante. Snape gritó:**

— _**¡Expelliarmus!**_

—Ya va, Hannah —interrumpió Harry—. Profesor Snape, gracias —inclinó su cabeza, sorprendiendo a varios, especialmente a los Merodeadores originales.

—¿A cuenta de qué me agradeces, Potter? —preguntó el pocionista, ante la mirada amarga de Lily.

—Por enseñarme ese hechizo. Gracias a él, y gracias a usted, derroté a Voldemort y sigo vivo.

Snape relajó la mirada, suspiró y dijo:

—Al menos pude enseñarte algo. Me doy por bien pagado entonces.

—Severus —gruñó Lily—, no creo que sea lo único que le enseñaste.

—Como profesor, quiero decir —y haciendo una seña a Hannah, le pidió que siguiera leyendo.

**Resplandeció un destello de luz roja, y Lockhart despegó en el aire, voló hacia atrás, salió de la tarima, pegó contra el muro y cayó resbalando por él hasta quedar tendido en el suelo.**

**Malfoy y algunos otros de Slytherin vitorearon. Hermione se puso de puntillas.**

—**¿Creéis que estará bien? —chilló por entre los dedos con que se tapaba la cara.**

—**¿A quién le preocupa? —dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.**

Estallaron nuevas risas en la Sala, especialmente por parte de los más jóvenes.

**Lockhart se puso de pie con esfuerzo. Se le había caído el sombrero y su pelo ondulado se le había puesto de punta.**

—**¡Bueno, ya lo habéis visto! —dijo, tambaleándose al volver a la tarima—. Eso ha sido un encantamiento de desarme; como podéis ver, he perdido la varita... ¡Ah, gracias, señorita Brown! Sí, profesor Snape, ha sido una excelente idea enseñarlo a los alumnos, pero si no le importa que se lo diga, era muy evidente que iba a atacar de esa manera. Si hubiera querido impedírselo, me habría resultado muy fácil. Pero pensé que sería instructivo dejarles que vieran...**

Lavender sonrió por su mención en el relato, pero sólo por eso; de resto, los que estuvieron presentes esa noche hacían gestos de decepción.

**Snape parecía dispuesto a matarlo, y quizá Lockhart lo notara, porque dijo:**

—**¡Basta de demostración! Vamos a colocaros por parejas. Profesor Snape, si es tan amable de ayudarme...**

**Se metieron entre la multitud a formar parejas. Lockhart puso a Neville con Justin Finch-Fletchley, pero Snape llegó primero hasta donde estaban Ron y Harry.**

—¿Cuándo no? —soltó James, provocando miradas agrias entre Snape, Sirius y él mismo.

—**Ya es hora de separar a este equipo ideal, creo —dijo con expresión desdeñosa—. Weasley, puedes emparejarte con Finnigan. Potter...**

**Harry se acercó automáticamente a Hermione.**

—**Me parece que no —dijo Snape, sonriendo con frialdad—. Señor Malfoy, aquí. Veamos qué puedes hacer con el famoso Potter. La señorita Granger que se ponga con Bulstrode.**

Lily volvió a mirar con molestia y decepción a Snape, quien aún veía con rabia al trío.

**Malfoy se acercó pavoneándose y sonriendo. Detrás de él iba una chica de Slytherin que le recordó a Harry una foto que había visto en **_**Vacaciones con las brujas. **_**Era alta y robusta, y su poderosa mandíbula sobresalía agresivamente. Hermione la saludó con una débil sonrisa que la otra no le devolvió.**

—Típico de Millicent —comentó Draco—, si no eres de su grupo de amigos, no se interesa por ti.

Astoria lo miró molesta.

—**¡Poneos frente a vuestros contrincantes —dijo Lockhart, de nuevo sobre la tarima— y haced una inclinación!**

**Harry y Malfoy apenas bajaron la cabeza, mirándose fijamente.**

—**¡Varitas listas! —gritó Lockhart—. Cuando cuente hasta tres, ejecutad vuestros hechizos para desarmar al oponente. Sólo para desarmarlo; no queremos que haya ningún accidente. Una, dos y... tres.**

—Para mí que se atacan —mencionó JS, a lo que Freddie replicó:

—Apuesto a que Malfoy hace trampa y ataca primero.

—No voy —rechazó Frankie—, es demasiado evidente.

Draco vio a los chicos de manera agresiva.

**Harry apuntó la varita hacia los hombros de Malfoy, pero éste ya había empezado a la de dos. Su conjuro le hizo el mismo efecto que si le hubieran golpeado en la cabeza con una sartén. Harry se tambaleó pero aguantó, y sin perder tiempo, dirigió contra Malfoy su varita, diciendo:**

—_**¡Rictusempra!**_

**Un chorro de luz plateada alcanzó a Malfoy en el estómago, y el chico se retorció, respirando con dificultad.**

—Lo que dije —reconoció Frankie, ante la mirada torva de Draco—, estaba cantado.

—**¡He dicho sólo desarmarse! —gritó Lockhart a la combativa multitud cuando Malfoy cayó de rodillas; Harry lo había atacado con un encantamiento de cosquillas, y apenas se podía mover de la risa. Harry no volvió a atacar, porque le parecía que no era deportivo hacerle a Malfoy más encantamientos mientras estaba en el suelo, pero fue un error. Tomando aire, Malfoy apuntó la varita a las rodillas de Harry, y dijo con voz ahogada:**

—_**¡Tarantallegra!**_

**Un segundo después, a Harry las piernas se le empezaron a mover a saltos, fuera de control, como si bailaran un baile velocísimo.**

—**¡Alto!, ¡alto! —gritó Lockhart, pero Snape se hizo cargo de la situación.**

—_**¡Finite incantatem!**_** —gritó. Los pies de Harry dejaron de bailar, Malfoy dejó de reír y ambos pudieron levantar la vista.**

**Una niebla de humo verdoso se cernía sobre la sala. Tanto Neville como Justin estaban tendidos en el suelo, jadeando; Ron sostenía a Seamus, que estaba lívido, y le pedía disculpas por los efectos de su varita rota; pero Hermione y Millicent Bulstrode no se habían detenido: Millicent tenía a Hermione agarrada del cuello y la hacía gemir de dolor. Las varitas de las dos estaban en el suelo. Harry se acercó de un salto y apartó a Millicent. Fue difícil, porque era mucho más robusta que él.**

—Gracias —dijo Hermione, sonriendo, mientras Neville, Seamus y Ron reían, a pesar que el pelirrojo estaba colorado por la vergüenza.

—**Muchachos, muchachos... —decía Lockhart, pasando por entre los estudiantes, examinando las consecuencias de los duelos—. Levántate, MacMillan..., con cuidado, señorita Fawcett..., pellízcalo con fuerza, Boot, y dejará de sangrar enseguida... Creo que será mejor que os enseñe a interceptar los hechizos indeseados —dijo Lockhart, que se había quedado quieto, con aire azorado, en medio del comedor. Miró a Snape y al ver que le brillaban los ojos, apartó la vista de inmediato—. Necesito un par de voluntarios... Longbottom y Finch-Fletchley, ¿qué tal vosotros?**

—**Mala idea, profesor Lockhart —dijo Snape, deslizándose como un murciélago grande y malévolo—. Longbottom provoca catástrofes con los hechizos más simples, tendríamos que enviar a Finch-Fletchley a la enfermería en una caja de cerillas —La cara sonrosada de Neville se puso de un rosa aún más intenso—. ¿Qué tal Malfoy y Potter? —dijo Snape con una sonrisa malvada.**

—¿Qué tenías en contra de mi hijo, Snape? —saltó Alice— Creo que es la segunda o tercera vez en los libros que te burlas de él.

—Nada —respondió el pocionista, monótonamente—, sólo reconocía el hecho que Longbottom no serviría como voluntario.

—Y te aseguro que nunca quisiste hacer el mínimo esfuerzo para ayudarlo, ¿o me equivoco? —contraatacó Frank.

—No me competía —dijo Snape, cruzando los brazos. Eso enfureció a Alice, quien se le acercó y lo confrontó:

—¿No te competía? Entonces, ¿qué demonios hacías en Hogwarts? ¿No era dar clases?

—Sí —Snape miró fijamente a Alice, quien le mantuvo la mirada—, dar clases, no criar a niños mimados o sobreprotegidos; de eso se encargaban otros profesores.

—Severus —gruñó la profesora McGonagall. Hannah, al igual que muchos en la Sala, seguían en silencio la discusión.

Lily se levantó, y mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, dijo:

—De verdad, Severus, ya no sé si realmente creer en ti… Sigue, Hannah, voy a buscar agua.

—**¡Excelente idea! —dijo Lockhart, haciéndoles un gesto para que se acercaran al centro del Salón, al mismo tiempo que la multitud se apartaba para dejarles sitio—. Veamos, Harry —dijo Lockhart—, cuando Draco te apunte con la varita, tienes que hacer esto.**

**Levantó la varita, intentó un complicado movimiento, y se le cayó al suelo.**

Se escucharon algunas risas en la Sala, pero rápidamente se acallaron.

**Snape sonrió y Lockhart se apresuró a recogerla, diciendo:**

—**¡Vaya, mi varita está un poco nerviosa!**

**Snape se acercó a Malfoy, se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído. Malfoy también sonrió. **

Muchos miraban a Snape y a Draco con diversos niveles de molestia. Lily, ya de regreso al lado de James, suspiraba molesta, sin querer ver a Severus.

**Harry miró asustado a Lockhart y le dijo:**

—**Profesor, ¿me podría explicar de nuevo cómo se hace eso de interceptar?**

—**¿Asustado? —murmuró Malfoy, de forma que Lockhart no pudiera oírle.**

—**Eso quisieras tú —le dijo Harry torciendo la boca. Lockhart dio una palmada amistosa a Harry en el hombro.**

Algunos aplausos se oyeron en la Sala.

—**¡Simplemente, hazlo como yo, Harry!**

—**¿El qué?, ¿dejar caer la varita?**

**Pero Lockhart no le escuchaba.**

—**Tres, dos, uno, ¡ya! —gritó.**

**Malfoy levantó rápidamente la varita y bramó:**

—_**¡Serpensortia!**_

—¿Qué? —exclamó, más que preguntar, Lily. James, sin embargo, le preguntó directamente a Snape:

—¿Y eso, _Snivellius? _¿Qué pretendías probar haciendo que Draco invocara una serpiente al azar?

—Nada —respondió Snape, mirando agriamente a su rival—, no pretendía nada.

—Hacerme dejar en ridículo —susurró Harry a Ron y Hermione, lo que escuchó Ginny y JS.

**Hubo un estallido en el extremo de su varita. Harry vio, aterrorizado, que de ella salía una larga serpiente negra, caía al suelo entre los dos y se erguía, lista para atacar. Todos se echaron atrás gritando y despejaron el lugar en un segundo.**

—**No te muevas, Potter —dijo Snape sin hacer nada, disfrutando claramente de la visión de Harry, que se había quedado inmóvil, mirando a los ojos a la furiosa serpiente—. Me encargaré de ella...**

—¿Nada, no pretendías nada? —estalló Lily, levantándose y encarándose a Snape—. ¿De verdad, Severus?

—De verdad —el pocionista intentaba mantener fija la mirada en Lily, lo que le costaba; por ello suspiró y miró a Hannah.

—Ya va, Hannah —dijo Lily, notando la intención de Snape de cortar el reclamo. Volvió a mirarlo y le soltó—; Severus, no sé, de verdad, que pasaba por tu mente esos días, y te aseguro que no quiero que justifiques nada de lo que hiciste. Fuiste un pésimo profesor —cuando Snape fue a replicar, levantó la mano, callándolo en seco—. Espera. Fuiste un pésimo profesor, porque un buen profesor no es el que sabe todo lo que va a dictar, sino que actúa de buena fe, instruyendo a sus estudiantes más allá del aula de clase, con respeto más que con temor, ayudando más que atormentando. Severus, de verdad lamento haber siquiera considerado ser tu amiga, cuando viva y ahora en este plano.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, incluyendo al propio Snape, quien no pudo replicar. Lily se sentó, suspiró ruidosamente y le hizo una seña a Hannah para que siguiera leyendo.

—**¡Permitidme! —gritó Lockhart. Blandió su varita apuntando a la serpiente y se oyó un disparo: la serpiente, en vez de desvanecerse, se elevó en el aire unos tres metros y volvió a caer al suelo con un chasquido. Furiosa, silbando de enojo, se deslizó derecha hacia Finch-Fletchley y se irguió de nuevo, enseñando los colmillos venenosos.**

**Harry no supo por qué lo hizo, ni siquiera fue consciente de ello. Sólo percibió que las piernas lo impulsaban hacia delante como si fuera sobre ruedas y que gritaba absurdamente a la serpiente: **_**«¡Déjale!» **_**Y milagrosa e inexplicablemente, la serpiente bajó al suelo, tan inofensiva como una gruesa manguera negra de jardín, y volvió los ojos a Harry. A éste se le pasó el miedo.**

**Sabía que la serpiente ya no atacaría a nadie, aunque no habría podido explicar por qué lo sabía.**

**Sonriendo, miró a Justin, esperando verlo aliviado, o confuso, o agradecido, pero ciertamente no enojado y asustado.**

—**¿A qué crees que jugamos? —gritó, y antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, se había dado la vuelta y abandonaba el salón.**

—¿¡Eso fue lo que pasó!? —se interrumpió Hannah, sorprendida como el resto de los que habían estado ese día ahí. Paula preguntó, con muchos aspavientos:

—¿Qué pasó? ¡No entendí!

—Seguramente se explicará en un rato —respondió Hermione—, si no recuerdo mal, al rato lo conversamos.

**Snape se acercó, blandió la varita y la serpiente desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo negro. También Snape miraba a Harry de una manera rara; era una mirada astuta y calculadora que a Harry no le gustó. **

A Lily tampoco, pero ya había decidido no reclamarle más nada a Snape.

**Fue vagamente consciente de que a su alrededor se oían unos inquietantes murmullos. A continuación, sintió que alguien le tiraba de la túnica por detrás.**

—**Vamos —le dijo Ron al oído—. Vamos...**

**Ron lo sacó del salón, y Hermione fue con ellos. Al atravesar las puertas, los estudiantes se apartaban como si les diera miedo contagiarse. Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, y ni Ron ni Hermione le explicaron nada hasta llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, que estaba vacía. Entonces Ron sentó a Harry en una butaca y le dijo:**

—**Hablas **_**pársel. **_**¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?**

—**¿Que hablo qué? —dijo Harry.**

—_**¡Pársel!**_** —dijo Ron—. ¡Puedes hablar con las serpientes!**

—¡Claro! —exclamó Rose— ¡Eso se sabe desde lo del zoológico! —ante la mirada sorprendida de varios, aclaró—: Cuando el cumpleaños de Dudley, que tuvieron que llevarlo al zoológico, y conversó con la boa, ¿no recuerdan?

—Es verdad —recordó Dudley—, tremendo susto me llevé ese día, cuando la boa pasó por encima de mis pies.

—**Lo sé —dijo Harry—. Quiero decir, que ésta es la segunda vez que lo hago. Una vez, accidentalmente, le eché una boa constrictor a mi primo Dudley en el zoo... Es una larga historia... pero ella me estaba diciendo que no había estado nunca en Brasil, y yo la liberé sin proponérmelo. Fue antes de saber que era un mago...**

—**¿Entendiste que una boa constrictor te decía que no había estado nunca en Brasil? —repitió Ron con voz débil.**

—**¿Y qué? —preguntó Harry—. Apuesto a que pueden hacerlo montones de personas.**

—**Desde luego que no —dijo Ron—. No es un don muy frecuente. Harry, eso no es bueno.**

—De hecho —indicó Bill—, es extremadamente raro que alguien tenga la habilidad de hablar _pársel. _Creo que en esta sala sólo el profesor Dumbledore.

—Así es, señor Weasley —confirmó Dumbledore—, aunque no lo hablo, lo entiendo, que es distinto.

—**¿Que no es bueno? —dijo Harry, comenzando a enfadarse—. ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo? Mira, si no le hubiera dicho a esa serpiente que no atacara a Justin...**

—**¿Eso es lo que le dijiste?**

—**¿Qué pasa? Tú estabas allí... Tú me oíste.**

—**Hablaste en lengua **_**pársel **_**—le dijo Ron—, la lengua de las serpientes. Podías haber dicho cualquier cosa. No te sorprenda que Justin se asustara, parecía como si estuvieras incitando a la serpiente, o algo así. Fue escalofriante.**

—Cierto —ratificó Seamus—, todos nos quedamos congelados, sólo te escuchamos sisear y la serpiente voltear a verte.

—Yo me asusté mucho —dijo Susan—, porque estaba al lado de Justin, y la serpiente nos vio a los dos con ganas de atacarnos.

—Ni me lo digas —comentó Hannah—, yo no sabía que hacer.

**Harry se quedó con la boca abierta.**

—**¿Hablé en otra lengua? Pero no comprendo... ¿Cómo puedo hablar en una lengua sin saber que la conozco?**

**Ron negó con la cabeza. Por la cara que ponían tanto él como Hermione, parecía como si acabara de morir alguien. Harry no alcanzaba a comprender qué era tan terrible.**

—**¿Me quieres decir qué hay de malo en impedir que una serpiente grande y asquerosa arranque a Justin la cabeza de un mordisco? —preguntó—. ¿Qué importa cómo lo hice si evité que Justin tuviera que ingresar en el Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza?**

A pesar del momento, varios rieron ante las preguntas de Harry. Neville, sonriendo comentó:

—De nuevo Harry y sus pensamientos fatalistas.

—**Sí importa —dijo Hermione, hablando por fin, en un susurro—, porque Salazar Slytherin era famoso por su capacidad de hablar con las serpientes. Por eso el símbolo de la casa de Slytherin es una serpiente.**

**Harry se quedó boquiabierto.**

—**Exactamente —dijo Ron—. Y ahora todo el colegio va a pensar que tú eres su tátara-tátara-tátara-tataranieto o algo así.**

—Cosa que no es —aclaró James—, porque nuestro árbol genealógico parte del mismísimo Godric Gryffindor. En una de las bóvedas de Gringotts hay una copia encantada, que se actualiza con cada generación. Imagino que ya la habrás visto, Harry.

—Te soy sincero, papá —respondió Harry—, hay varias de las bóvedas que nunca las hemos visitado, por eso no sabía que teníamos ese árbol genealógico encantado.

—**Pero no lo soy —dijo Harry, sintiendo un inexplicable terror.**

—**Te costará mucho demostrarlo —dijo Hermione—. Él vivió hace unos mil años, así que bien podrías serlo.**

**Aquella noche, Harry pasó varias horas despierto. Por una abertura en las colgaduras de su cama, veía que la nieve comenzaba a amontonarse al otro lado de la ventana de la torre, y meditaba. ¿Era posible que fuera un descendiente de Salazar Slytherin? Al fin y al cabo, no sabía nada sobre la familia de su padre. Los Dursley nunca le habían permitido hacerles preguntas sobre sus familiares magos.**

**En voz baja, trató de decir algo en lengua **_**pársel,**_** pero no encontró las palabras. Parecía que era requisito imprescindible estar delante de una serpiente.**

—En tu caso sí, Harry —indicó Dumbledore.

_**«Pero estoy en Gryffindor **_**—pensó Harry—. **_**El Sombrero Seleccionador no me habría puesto en esta casa si tuviera sangre de Slytherin...»**_

_**«¡Ah!**_** —dijo en su cerebro una voz horrible—, **_**pero el Sombrero Seleccionador te quería enviar a Slytherin, ¿lo recuerdas?»**_

—Sí, aún lo recuerdo —mencionó Harry, provocando algunas risas, y la mirada alegre de Al.

**Harry se volvió. Al día siguiente vería a Justin en clase de Herbología y le explicaría que le había pedido a la serpiente que se apartara de él, no que lo atacara, algo (pensó enfadado, dando puñetazos a la almohada) de lo que cualquier idiota se habría dado cuenta.**

—El problema fue, Harry —se interrumpió Hannah—, que al hacerlo en lengua _pársel, _que nadie conoce, nos dejó a todos con la duda y el temor de una agresión —le hizo señas a Harry—. Lo sé, ahorita lo sabemos, pero ese día no lo sabíamos.

**A la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, la nevada que había empezado a caer por la noche se había transformado en una tormenta de nieve tan recia que se suspendió la última clase de Herbología del trimestre. La profesora Sprout quiso tapar las mandrágoras con pañuelos y calcetines, una operación delicada que no habría confiado a nadie más, puesto que el crecimiento de las mandrágoras se había convertido en algo tan importante para revivir a la **_**Señora Norris**_** y a Colin Creevey.**

**Harry le daba vueltas a aquello, sentado junto a la chimenea, en la sala común de Gryffindor, mientras Ron y Hermione aprovechaban el hueco dejado por la clase de Herbología para echar una partida al ajedrez mágico.**

—O mejor, para volver a ver a Hermione humillada por Ron —comentó Neville, provocando nuevas risas y el sonrojo de Hermione.

—**¡Por Dios, Harry! —dijo Hermione, exasperada, mientras uno de los alfiles de Ron tiraba al suelo al caballero de uno de sus caballos y lo sacaba a rastras del tablero—. Si es tan importante para ti, ve a buscar a Justin.**

**De forma que Harry se levantó y salió por el retrato, preguntándose dónde estaría Justin.**

**El castillo estaba más oscuro de lo normal en pleno día, a causa de la nieve espesa y gris que se arremolinaba en todas las ventanas. Tiritando, Harry pasó por las aulas en que estaban haciendo clase, vislumbrando algunas escenas de lo que ocurría dentro. La profesora McGonagall gritaba a un alumno que, a juzgar por lo que se oía, había convertido a su compañero en un tejón.**

**Aguantándose las ganas de echar un vistazo, Harry siguió su camino, pensando que Justin podría estar aprovechando su hora libre para hacer alguna tarea pendiente, y decidió mirar antes que nada en la biblioteca.**

—Lógico pensar eso —comentó Remus.

**Efectivamente, algunos de los de Hufflepuff que tenían clase de Herbología estaban en la parte de atrás de la biblioteca, pero no parecía que estudiasen.**

**Entre las largas filas de estantes, Harry podía verlos con las cabezas casi pegadas unos a otros, en lo que parecía una absorbente conversación. No podía distinguir si entre ellos se encontraba Justin. Se les estaba acercando cuando consiguió entender algo de lo que decían, y se detuvo a escuchar, oculto tras la sección de «Invisibilidad».**

—Un buen lugar donde ocultarse —comentó JS, sonriendo, mientras Hannah y Susan se sonrojaban, y Zacharias se enderezaba en su butaca.

—**Así que —decía un muchacho corpulento— le dije a Justin que se ocultara en nuestro dormitorio. Quiero decir que si Potter lo ha señalado como su próxima víctima, es mejor que se deje ver poco durante una temporada. Por supuesto, Justin se temía que algo así pudiera ocurrir desde que se le escapó decirle a Potter que era de familia **_**muggle**_**. Lo que Justin le dijo exactamente es que le habían reservado plaza en Eton. No es el mejor comentario que se le puede hacer al heredero de Slytherin, ¿verdad?**

—**¿Entonces estás convencido de que es Potter, Ernie? —preguntó asustada una chica rubia con coletas.**

—Eso, mamá —exclamó Frankie, provocando nuevas risas y un mayor sonrojo en Hannah.

—**Hannah —le dijo solemnemente el chico robusto—, sabe hablar **_**pársel. **_**Todo el mundo sabe que ésa es la marca de un mago tenebroso. ¿Sabes de alguien honrado que pueda hablar con las serpientes? Al mismo Slytherin lo llamaban «lengua de serpiente» —Esto provocó densos murmullos. Ernie prosiguió—: ¿Recordáis lo que apareció escrito en la pared? «Temed, enemigos del heredero.» Potter estaba enemistado con Filch. A continuación, el gato de Filch resulta agredido. Ese chaval de primero, Creevey, molestó a Potter en el partido de **_**quidditch**_**, sacándole fotos mientras estaba tendido en el barro. Y entonces aparece Creevey petrificado.**

—¿Cuándo no es que Ernie hacía deducciones erradas? —comentó Susan, encogiendo los hombros.

—Además —reconoció Hannah—, teníamos doce años, éramos fácilmente impresionables.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente al adelantarse en la lectura.

—**Pero —repuso Hannah, vacilando— parece tan majo... y, bueno, fue él quien hizo desaparecer a **_**Quien-vosotros-sabéis.**_** No puede ser tan malo, ¿no creéis?**

Algunos silbidos, de parte de los alborotadores, provocaron nuevas risas. Hannah, totalmente colorada, dio un pellizco a su hijo mayor, quien reía descaradamente, mientras Neville sonreía divertido.

**Ernie bajó la voz para adoptar un tono misterioso. Los de Hufflepuff se inclinaron y se juntaron más unos a otros, y Harry tuvo que acercarse más para oír las palabras de Ernie.**

—**Nadie sabe cómo pudo sobrevivir al ataque de **_**Quien-vosotros-sabéis.**_** Quiero decir que era tan sólo un niño cuando ocurrió, y tendría que haber saltado en pedazos. Sólo un mago tenebroso con mucho poder podría sobrevivir a una maldición como ésa —Bajó la voz hasta que no fue más que un susurro, y prosiguió—: Por eso seguramente es por lo que **_**Quien-vosotros-sabéis**_** quería matarlo antes que a nadie. No quería tener a otro Señor Tenebroso que le hiciera la competencia. Me pregunto qué otros poderes oculta Potter.**

—Por eso es que pasa lo que pasa —se interrumpió nuevamente Hannah.

**Harry no pudo aguantar más y salió de detrás de la estantería, carraspeando sonoramente. De no estar tan enojado, le habría parecido divertida la forma en que lo recibieron: todos parecían petrificados por su sola visión, y Ernie se puso pálido.**

—**Hola —dijo Harry—. Busco a Justin Finch-Fletchley.**

**Los peores temores de los de Hufflepuff se vieron así confirmados. Todos miraron atemorizados a Ernie.**

Con esa línea, las risas estallaron en la Sala, provocando que la profesora Sprout negara sonriendo.

—Dudo que pudiéramos estar tranquilos en ese momento —comentó Zacharias—, sobre todo después del discursito de Ernie.

—**¿Para qué lo buscas? —le preguntó Ernie, con voz trémula.**

—**Quería explicarle lo que sucedió realmente con la serpiente en el club de duelo —dijo Harry.**

**Ernie se mordió los labios y luego, respirando hondo, dijo:**

—**Todos estábamos allí. Vimos lo que sucedió.**

—**Entonces te darías cuenta de que, después de lo que le dije, la serpiente retrocedió —le dijo Harry.**

—**Yo sólo me di cuenta —dijo Ernie tozudamente, aunque temblaba al hablar— de que hablaste en lengua **_**pársel **_**y le echaste la serpiente a Justin.**

—¡Muchacho tonto! —explotó Lily—, ¡de paso no deja que Harry se explique!

—Mamá, calma —Harry le puso la mano en el brazo—, eso es pasado, recuerda.

Lily bufó, pero después hizo señas a Hannah para que siguiera leyendo.

—**¡Yo no se la eché! —dijo Harry, con la voz temblorosa por el enojo—. ¡Ni siquiera lo tocó!**

—**Le anduvo muy cerca —dijo Ernie—. Y por si te entran dudas —añadió apresuradamente—, he de decirte que puedes rastrear mis antepasados hasta nueve generaciones de brujas y brujos y no encontrarás una gota de sangre **_**muggle**_**, así que...**

—**¡No me preocupa qué tipo de sangre tengas! —dijo Harry con dureza—. ¿Por qué tendría que atacar a los de familia **_**muggle?**_

—**He oído que odias a esos **_**muggles**_** con los que vives —dijo Ernie apresuradamente.**

—Cualquiera los odiaría —comentó Lavender, pero al darse cuenta de la presencia de Dudley, matizó—, con el perdón de los presentes.

—No se preocupe, Lavender, ¿no? —respondió Dudley, intentando sonreír—, comprendo cómo éramos en esos años.

—**No es posible vivir con los Dursley sin odiarlos —dijo Harry—. Me gustaría que lo intentaras.**

**Dio media vuelta y salió de la biblioteca, provocando una mirada reprobatoria de la señora Pince, que estaba sacando brillo a la cubierta dorada de un gran libro de hechizos. Furioso como estaba, iba dando traspiés por el corredor, sin ser consciente de adónde iba. Y al fin se dio de bruces contra una mole grande y dura que lo tiró al suelo de espaldas.**

—**¡Ah, hola, Hagrid! —dijo Harry, levantando la vista.**

**Aunque llevaba la cara completamente tapada por un pasamontañas de lana cubierto de nieve, no podía tratarse de nadie más que Hagrid, pues ocupaba casi todo el ancho del corredor con su abrigo de piel de topo. En una de sus grandes manos enguantadas llevaba un gallo muerto.**

Ginny volvió a estremecerse, aunque nadie, incluyendo Harry, lo notara. Todos estaban riendo por la descripción del encuentro.

—**¿Va todo bien, Harry? —preguntó Hagrid, quitándose el pasamontañas para poder hablar—. ¿Por qué no estás en clase?**

—**La han suspendido —contestó Harry, levantándose—. ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí?**

**Hagrid levantó el gallo sin vida.**

—**El segundo que matan este trimestre —explicó—. O son zorros o chupasangres, y necesito el permiso del director para poner un encantamiento alrededor del gallinero.**

**Miró a Harry más de cerca por debajo de sus cejas espesas, cubiertas de nieve.**

—**¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? Pareces preocupado y alterado.**

—¿Y quién no lo iba a estar después de todo lo que hablaron? —dijo Al en tono grave. Hannah asintió al adelantarse en la lectura.

**Harry no pudo repetir lo que decían de él Ernie y el resto de los de Hufflepuff.**

—**No es nada —repuso—. Mejor será que me vaya, Hagrid, después tengo Transformaciones y debo recoger los libros.**

**Se fue con la mente cargada con todo lo que había dicho Ernie sobre él: **_**«Justin se temía que algo así pudiera ocurrir desde que se le escapó decirle a Potter que era de familia **_**muggle**_**...»**_

—Para lo que al primo Harry le importa —soltó Daisy, a lo que muchos hicieron gestos de afirmación.

**Harry subió las escaleras y volvió por otro corredor. Estaba mucho más oscuro, porque el viento fuerte y helado que penetraba por el cristal flojo de una ventana había apagado las antorchas. Iba por la mitad del corredor cuando tropezó y cayó de cabeza contra algo que había en el suelo.**

**Se volvió y afinó la vista para ver qué era aquello sobre lo que había caído, y sintió que el mundo le venía encima.**

—¡Oh, oh! —otra vez, la tensión se instaló en la Sala, y Ginny se abrazó a Harry, suspirando fuertemente.

**Sobre el suelo, rígido y frío, con una mirada de horror en el rostro y los ojos en blanco vueltos hacia el techo, yacía Justin Finch-Fletchley. Y eso no era todo. A su lado había otra figura, componiendo la visión más extraña que Harry hubiera contemplado nunca.**

**Se trataba de **_**Nick Casi Decapitado**_**, que no era ya transparente ni de color blanco perlado, sino negro y neblinoso, y flotaba inmóvil, en posición horizontal, a un palmo del suelo. La cabeza estaba medio colgando, y en la cara tenía una expresión de horror idéntica a la de Justin.**

**Harry se puso de pie, con la respiración acelerada y el corazón ejecutando contra sus costillas lo que parecía un redoble de tambor. Miró enloquecido arriba y abajo del corredor desierto y vio una hilera de arañas huyendo de los cuerpos a todo correr. Lo único que se oía eran las voces amortiguadas de los profesores que daban clase a ambos lados.**

—Otra vez las arañas huyendo —mencionó Dom, extrañada—. Eso sí es raro.

—Tenías que irte de allí a toda pastilla —dijo Sirius.

—Te juro que no pude reaccionar, Sirius —admitió Harry.

—Eso es verdad —afirmó Hannah al adelantarse a la lectura.

**Podía salir corriendo, y nadie se enteraría de que había estado allí. Pero no podía dejarlos de aquella manera..., tenía que hacer algo por ellos. ¿Habría alguien que creyera que él no había tenido nada que ver?**

**Aún estaba allí, aterrorizado, cuando se abrió de golpe la puerta que tenía a su derecha. **_**Peeves**_** el **_**poltergeist**_** surgió de ella a toda velocidad.**

—¡Por un demonio, lo que faltaba! —exclamó JS, rompiendo la tensión y provocando risas.

—**¡Vaya, si es Potter **_**pipí en el pote!**_** —cacareó **_**Peeves, **_**ladeándole las gafas de un golpe al pasar a su lado dando saltos—. ¿Qué trama Potter? ¿Por qué acecha?**

_**Peeves**_** se detuvo a media voltereta. Boca abajo, vio a Justin y **_**Nick Casi Decapitado.**_** Cayó de pie, llenó los pulmones y, antes de que Harry pudiera impedirlo, gritó:**

—**¡AGRESIÓN! ¡AGRESIÓN! ¡OTRA AGRESIÓN! ¡NINGÚN MORTAL NI FANTASMA ESTÁ A SALVO! ¡SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDA! ¡AGREESIÓÓÓÓN!**

—Y como no grita duro el muy _Peeves _—reconoció Ron—, hasta nosotros, en la sala común, lo escuchamos.

_**Pataplún, patapán, pataplún:**_** una puerta tras otra, se fueron abriendo todas las que había en el corredor, y la gente empezó a salir. Durante varios minutos, hubo tal jaleo que por poco no aplastan a Justin y atraviesan el cuerpo de **_**Nick Casi Decapitado.**_

**Los alumnos acorralaron a Harry contra la pared hasta que los profesores pidieron calma. La profesora McGonagall llegó corriendo, seguida por sus alumnos, uno de los cuales aún tenía el pelo a rayas blancas y negras. La profesora utilizó la varita mágica para provocar una sonora explosión que restaurase el silencio y ordenó a todos que volvieran a las aulas. Cuando el lugar se hubo despejado un poco, llegó corriendo Ernie, el de Hufflepuff.**

—**¡Te han cogido con las manos en la masa! —gritó Ernie, con la cara completamente blanca, señalando con el dedo a Harry.**

—¿Cuándo no era Ernie? —dijo Zacharias, a lo que Parvati replicó:

—Cuando no era Zacharias, ¿recuerdas?

El aludido volteó hacia su cuñada, quien encogió los hombros. Padma apretó el brazo de su esposo e hizo señas a Hannah para que siguiera leyendo.

—**¡Ya vale, MacMillan! —dijo con severidad la profesora McGonagall. **_**Peeves**_** se meneaba por encima del grupo con una malvada sonrisa, escrutando la escena; le encantaba el follón. Mientras los profesores se inclinaban sobre Justin y **_**Nick Casi Decapitado,**_** examinándolos, **_**Peeves**_** rompió a cantar:**

—**¡Oh, Potter, eres un zote, estás podrido, te cargas a los estudiantes, y te parece divertido!**

—**¡Ya basta, **_**Peeves! **_**—gritó la profesora McGonagall, y **_**Peeves**_** escapó por el corredor, sacándole la lengua a Harry.**

**Los profesores Flitwick y Sinistra, del departamento de Astronomía, fueron los encargados de llevar a Justin a la enfermería, pero nadie parecía saber qué hacer con **_**Nick Casi Decapitado.**_** Al final, la profesora McGonagall hizo aparecer de la nada un gran abanico, y se lo dio a Ernie con instrucciones de subir a **_**Nick Casi Decapitado**_** por las escaleras. Ernie obedeció, abanicando a Nick por el corredor para llevárselo por el aire como si se tratara de un aerodeslizador silencioso y negro. **

Algunas risas aisladas se dejaron escuchar, pero la mayoría de los presentes en la Sala estaba preocupada por lo que pasaría. Hannah, luego de suspirar, siguió leyendo:

**De esa forma, Harry y la profesora McGonagall se quedaron a solas.**

—**Por aquí, Potter —indicó ella.**

—**Profesora —le dijo Harry enseguida—, le juro que yo no...**

—**Eso se escapa de mi competencia, Potter —dijo de manera cortante la profesora McGonagall. Caminaron en silencio, doblaron una esquina, y ella se paró ante una gárgola de piedra grande y extremadamente fea.**

—**¡Sorbete de limón! —dijo la profesora. Se trataba, evidentemente, de una contraseña, porque de repente la gárgola revivió y se hizo a un lado, al tiempo que la pared que había detrás se abría en dos. Incluso aterrorizado como estaba por lo que le esperaba, Harry no pudo dejar de sorprenderse. Detrás del muro había una escalera de caracol que subía lentamente hacia arriba, como si fuera mecánica. Al subirse él y la profesora McGonagall, la pared volvió a cerrarse tras ellos con un golpe sordo.**

**Subieron más y más dando vueltas, hasta que al fin, ligeramente mareado, Harry vio ante él una reluciente puerta de roble, con una aldaba de bronce en forma de grifo, el animal mitológico con cuerpo de león y cabeza de águila. Entonces supo adónde lo llevaba. Aquello debía de ser la vivienda de Dumbledore.**

—Es correcto —comentó Dumbledore, con voz tensa—, las oficinas del director o directora.

—Lo que hablaron —dijo Hannah, colocando el pergamino en el atril—, debe venir en el próximo capítulo. Este terminó acá.

—Que intenso —dijo Tonks—, pero aún no han dicho nada de la poción multijugos, ¿verdad?

La Sala, como respondiendo a esa pregunta, acercó el atril a Percy, quien abrió los ojos, limpió sus lentes y se dispuso a leer.

* * *

_**Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Luego de una semana movida por la pandemia y todo lo que implica, seguimos la lectura, en un capítulo importante, pues se narra, además de los preparativos de la poción, lo ocurrido en el club de duelo y el día después, con el segundo ataque a algún estudiante de Hogwarts. Los más jóvenes, encabezados por Rose, parece que van relacionando algunas de las situaciones que pasan, y por supuesto sigue "la reclamadera" a Snape por su forma de ser docente, aunque Harry lo sorprende al agradecerle que le enseñara el mítico _Expeliarmus. _Como es característico de todas las semanas, saludo a quienes leen, siguen, están alerta y comentan este relato; en particular a **creativo **(poco a poco sabremos como lo van tomando; por lo pronto, con interés y sorpresa, pero veremos más adelante) y **lavida134 **(ciertamente, la cuarentena no es chiste, y ya lo vemos por las consecuencias en otros países; Colin representa a esos niños que descubren a su "héroe" y quieren estar con el/ella a como dé lugar, y más si es contemporáneo, por ello las cosas que vivió).

**Como nota de servicio público en estos tiempos de pandemia, les pido encarecidamente que sigan las indicaciones de la OMS en cuanto al uso de tapabocas si tienen que salir, lavarse las manos frecuentemente con agua y jabón (como tu amiguito Pin Pon, _el que se lava las manitos con agua y jabón),_ si no les es posible, usar el gel alcoholado (asegúrense que tenga más de 60% de alcohol); pero sobre todo, si no tienes que salir, #QuedateEnCasa!**


	13. La poción Multijugos

**Harry Potter: Una lectura distinta, vol. 2**

Por _ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

* * *

**La Cámara de los Secretos **

**CAPÍTULO 12 _La poción "multijugos"_**

—Lo que hablaron —dijo Hannah, colocando el pergamino en el atril, refiriéndose a Harry y el profesor Dumbledore—, debe venir en el próximo capítulo. Este terminó acá.

—Que intenso —dijo Tonks—, pero aún no han dicho nada de la poción multijugos, ¿verdad?

La Sala, como respondiendo a esa pregunta, acercó el atril a Percy, quien abrió los ojos al ver el título del capítulo, limpió sus lentes y se dispuso a leer.

—Pues bien —anunció pomposamente—, veamos que pasó con _La poción «multijugos»._

—Parece que al final la lograron —comentó Dil, acomodándose en la butaca.

**Dejaron la escalera de piedra y la profesora McGonagall llamó a la puerta. Ésta se abrió silenciosamente y entraron. La profesora McGonagall pidió a Harry que esperara y lo dejó solo.**

**Harry miró a su alrededor. Una cosa era segura: de todos los despachos de profesores que había visitado aquel año, el de Dumbledore era, con mucho, el más interesante. Si no hubiera tenido tanto miedo a ser expulsado del colegio, habría disfrutado observando todo aquello.**

**Era una sala circular, grande y hermosa, en la que se oía multitud de leves y curiosos sonidos. Sobre las mesas de patas largas y finísimas había chismes muy extraños que hacían ruiditos y echaban pequeñas bocanadas de humo. Las paredes aparecían cubiertas de retratos de antiguos directores, hombres y mujeres, que dormitaban encerrados en los marcos. Había también un gran escritorio con pies en forma de zarpas, y detrás de él, en un estante, un sombrero de mago ajado y roto: era el Sombrero Seleccionador.**

—En estos tiempos no hay tantos "chismes muy extraños" —interrumpió JS, interesado—, hay más bien jaulas con animales.

—Depende del ocupante de esa oficina, señor Potter —indicó McGonagall. Ginny, a pesar de lo que estaba pasando, miró a su hijo con una mezcla de interés y molestia.

**Harry dudó. Echó un cauteloso vistazo a los magos y brujas que había en las paredes. Seguramente no haría ningún mal poniéndoselo de nuevo. Sólo para ver si..., sólo para asegurarse de que lo había colocado en la casa correcta.**

**Se acercó sigilosamente al escritorio, cogió el sombrero del estante y se lo puso despacio en la cabeza. Era demasiado grande y se le caía sobre los ojos, igual que en la anterior ocasión en que se lo había puesto. Harry esperó pero no pasó nada. **

—¿Y eso se puede hacer? —preguntó Al, sorprendido— ¿volver a hablar con el Sombrero Seleccionador?

—Parece que ha sido la primera vez, por lo que entiendo —respondió Dumbledore, y Ron recitó casi inconscientemente:

—Otra "primera vez".

**Luego, una sutil voz le dijo al oído:**

—**¿No te lo puedes quitar de la cabeza, eh, Harry Potter?**

—**Mmm, no —respondió Harry—. Esto..., lamento molestarte, pero quería preguntarte...**

—**Te has estado preguntando si yo te había mandado a la casa acertada —dijo acertadamente el sombrero—. Sí..., tú fuiste bastante difícil de colocar. Pero mantengo lo que dije... aunque —Harry contuvo la respiración— podrías haber ido a Slytherin.**

—¿Vas a seguir? —exclamó James, a lo que Harry le hizo señas, llamándolo a la calma.

**El corazón le dio un vuelco. Cogió el sombrero por la punta y se lo quitó. Quedó colgando de su mano, mugriento y ajado. Algo mareado, lo dejó de nuevo en el estante.**

—**Te equivocas —dijo en voz alta al inmóvil y silencioso sombrero. Éste no se movió. Harry se separó un poco, sin dejar de mirarlo. Entonces, un ruido como de arcadas le hizo volverse completamente.**

**No estaba solo. Sobre una percha dorada detrás de la puerta, había un pájaro de aspecto decrépito que parecía un pavo medio desplumado. Harry lo miró, y el pájaro le devolvió una mirada torva, emitiendo de nuevo su particular ruido. Parecía muy enfermo. Tenía los ojos apagados y, mientras Harry lo miraba, se le cayeron otras dos plumas de la cola.**

—¡Pobrecito! —exclamaron a dúo Nadia y Lilu, mientras otras de las chicas ponían gestos de lamentarse igualmente. Charlie y Hagrid reflexionaban sobre qué tipo de pájaro podía verse así.

**Estaba pensando en que lo único que le faltaba es que el pájaro de Dumbledore se muriera mientras estaba con él a solas en el despacho, cuando el pájaro comenzó a arder.**

**Harry profirió un grito de horror y retrocedió hasta el escritorio. Buscó por si hubiera cerca un vaso con agua, pero no vio ninguno. El pájaro, mientras tanto, se había convertido en una bola de fuego; emitió un fuerte chillido, y un instante después no quedaba de él más que un montoncito humeante de cenizas en el suelo.**

**La puerta del despacho se abrió. Entró Dumbledore, con aspecto sombrío**

—Para completar —mencionó Freddie, sombríamente. Dumbledore, aunque recordaba esa conversación, no pudo evitar sonreír.

—**Profesor —dijo Harry nervioso—, su pájaro..., no pude hacer nada..., acaba de arder...**

**Para sorpresa de Harry, Dumbledore sonrió.**

—**Ya era hora —dijo—. Hace días que tenía un aspecto horroroso. Yo le decía que se diera prisa —Se rio de la cara atónita que ponía Harry.**

Misma cara que varios en la Sala presentaban, especialmente los más jóvenes. Hagrid y Charlie ya habían asociado de que ave se trataba.

—_**Fawkes **_**es un fénix, Harry. Los fénix se prenden fuego cuando les llega el momento de morir, y luego renacen de sus cenizas. Mira...**

**Harry dirigió la vista hacia la percha a tiempo de ver un pollito diminuto y arrugado que asomaba la cabeza por entre las cenizas. Era igual de feo que el antiguo.**

Harry vio a Dumbledore con gesto de disculpa, pero el venerable profesor sólo sonrió, mientras varios reían descaradamente por la descripción hecha del fénix recién nacido.

—**Es una pena que lo hayas tenido que ver el día en que ha ardido —dijo Dumbledore, sentándose detrás del escritorio—. La mayor parte del tiempo es realmente precioso, con sus plumas rojas y doradas. Fascinantes criaturas, los fénix. Pueden transportar cargas muy pesadas, sus lágrimas tienen poderes curativos y son mascotas muy fieles.**

—Con los colores de Gryffindor —puntualizó Frankie, haciendo aplaudir a los leones más jóvenes de la sala.

—Tengo entendido que hay fénix de otros colores —comentó Nadia.

—Sí —aclaró Hagrid—, azules y plateados en Centroamérica, totalmente verdes en China Central y negros en Australia.

**Con el susto del incendio de **_**Fawkes**_**, Harry se había olvidado del motivo por el que se encontraba allí, pero lo recordó en cuanto Dumbledore se sentó en su silla de respaldo alto, detrás del escritorio, y fijó en él sus ojos penetrantes, de color azul claro.**

**Sin embargo, antes de que el director pudiera decir otra palabra, la puerta se abrió de improviso e irrumpió Hagrid en el despacho con expresión desesperada, el pasamontañas mal colocado sobre su pelo negro, y el gallo muerto sujeto aún en una mano.**

Ginny volvió a suspirar ruidosamente, pero nadie lo notó, pues Percy seguía la lectura.

—**¡No fue Harry, profesor Dumbledore! —dijo Hagrid deprisa—. Yo hablaba con él segundos antes de que hallaran al muchacho, señor, él no tuvo tiempo... —Dumbledore trató de decir algo, pero Hagrid seguía hablando, agitando el gallo en su desesperación y esparciendo las plumas por todas partes— ... No puede haber sido él, lo juraré ante el ministro de Magia si es necesario...**

—**Hagrid, yo...**

—**Usted se confunde de chico, yo sé que Harry nunca...**

—**¡Hagrid! —dijo Dumbledore con voz potente—, yo no creo que Harry atacara a esas personas.**

—**¿Ah, no? —dijo Hagrid, y el gallo dejó de balancearse a su lado—. Bueno, en ese caso, esperaré fuera, señor director.**

**Y, con cierto embarazo, salió del despacho.**

—Al menos dos personas creían en tu inocencia —dijo James, pero dos sonoros _Ejem _le hicieron ver a Ron y Hermione mirándolo con mala actitud—… Perdón, cuatro personas.

Algunas risas se escucharon hasta que Percy, mirando torvamente a los bromistas más jóvenes, volvió a leer.

—**¿Usted no cree que fui yo, profesor? —repitió Harry esperanzado, mientras Dumbledore limpiaba la mesa de plumas.**

—**No, Harry —dijo Dumbledore, aunque su rostro volvía a ensombrecerse—. Pero aun así quiero hablar contigo.**

**Harry aguardó con ansia mientras Dumbledore lo miraba, juntando las yemas de sus largos dedos.**

—**Quiero preguntarte, Harry, si hay algo que te gustaría contarme —dijo con amabilidad—. Lo que sea.**

—Espero que le hayas contado todo —comentó Lily, esperanzada. Harry sólo se encogió de hombros, lo que la hizo suspirar, derrotada.

**Harry no supo qué decir. Pensó en Malfoy gritando: **_**«¡Los próximos seréis los sangre sucia!», **_**y en la poción multijugos, que hervía a fuego lento en los aseos de Myrtle **_**la Llorona. **_**Luego pensó en la voz que no salía de ningún sitio, oída en dos ocasiones, y recordó lo que Ron le había dicho: **_**«Oír voces que nadie más puede oír no es buena señal, ni siquiera en el mundo de los magos.» **_**Pensó, también, en lo que todo el mundo comentaba sobre él, y en su creciente temor a estar de alguna manera relacionado con Salazar Slytherin...**

—**No —respondió Harry—, no tengo nada que contarle.**

—De verdad, mamá —aclaró al ver como Lily negaba—, me sentía totalmente agobiado, y no sabía cómo actuar, salvo lo que ya de alguna manera estábamos llevando a cabo.

Lily sólo encogió sus hombros, recordando que _ese _Harry apenas tenía doce años en aquel momento.

**La doble agresión contra Justin y **_**Nick Casi Decapitado**_** convirtió en auténtico pánico lo que hasta aquel momento había sido inquietud. Curiosamente, resultó ser el destino de **_**Nick Casi Decapitado**_** lo que preocupaba más a la gente. Se preguntaban unos a otros qué era lo que podía hacer aquello a un fantasma; qué terrible poder podía afectar a alguien que ya estaba muerto. La gente se apresuró a reservar sitio en el expreso de Hogwarts para volver a casa en Navidad.**

—**Si sigue así la cosa, sólo nos quedaremos nosotros —dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione—. Nosotros, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Serán unas vacaciones deliciosas.**

**Crabbe y Goyle, que siempre hacían lo mismo que Malfoy, habían firmado también para quedarse en vacaciones. Pero Harry estaba contento de que la mayor parte de la gente se fuera. Estaba harto de que se hicieran a un lado cuando circulaba por los pasillos, como si fueran a salirle colmillos o a escupir veneno; harto de que a su paso los demás murmuraran, le señalaran y hablaran en voz baja.**

—Comprensible —comentó Remus, mientras Snape veía a Harry con sorpresa, pues lo menos que esperaba era esa reacción a la "fama recién ganada".

**Fred y George, sin embargo, encontraban todo aquello muy divertido. Le salían al paso y marchaban delante de él por los corredores gritando:**

—**Abran paso al heredero de Slytherin, aquí llega el brujo malvado de veras...**

**Percy desaprobaba tajantemente este comportamiento.**

—**No es asunto de risa —decía con frialdad.**

—Y todavía lo sostengo —se interrumpió, provocando que algunas risas, especialmente de los nuevos merodeadores, se ahogaran. Lucy le susurró a Molls en el oído:

—Igualito a ti, aburridos por demás.

—**Quítate del camino, Percy —decía Fred—. Harry tiene prisa.**

—**Sí, va a la Cámara de los Secretos a tomar el té con su colmilludo sirviente —decía George, riéndose. Ginny tampoco lo encontraba divertido.**

—"Colmilludo sirviente" —repitió Rose, llamando la atención de Hermione y Scorpius.

—¿Qué pasó, Rose? —preguntó el menor de los Malfoy.

—Nada, estoy pensando… Es que me llama la atención —dijo cuando notó que todos, incluyendo a Percy, estaban atentos a sus reflexiones— que hacen esta referencia al "colmilludo sirviente"; Slytherin, las serpientes, la lengua _pársel… _¿No es lógico pensar que el monstruo de la Cámara de los Secretos era algo emparentado a la serpientes?

—Vas bien encaminada, Rose —le dijo Harry—, pero dejemos que todo lleve su ritmo, ¿te parece?

Quienes comenzaban a atar cabos, la mayoría de los Ravenclaw jóvenes, suspiraron derrotados, mientras que Remus miraba con interés cómo Rose iba haciendo las relaciones sobre lo que hasta el momento se había leído.

—**¡Ah, no! —gemía cada vez que Fred preguntaba a Harry a quién planeaba atacar a continuación, o cuando, al encontrarse con Harry, George hacía como que se protegía de Harry con un gran diente de ajo. A Harry no le importaba; incluso le aliviaba que Fred y George pensaran que la idea del heredero de Slytherin era para tomársela a guasa. Pero sus payasadas parecían enervar a Draco Malfoy, que se amargaba más cada vez que los veía con aquel pitorreo.**

—**Eso es porque está rabiando de ganas de decir que es él —dijo Ron sentenciosamente—. Ya sabéis cómo aborrece que se le gane en cualquier cosa, y tú te estás llevando toda la gloria de su sucio trabajo.**

—Como si la quisiera —replicó Harry, mientras Draco los veía agriamente.

—**No durante mucho tiempo —dijo Hermione en tono satisfecho—. La poción multijugos ya está casi lista. Cualquier día revelaremos la verdad sobre él.**

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó Dil—, ¡Sí la lograron!

**Por fin concluyó el trimestre, y sobre el colegio cayó un silencio tan vasto como la nieve en los campos. Más que lúgubre, a Harry le pareció tranquilizador, y se alegró de que él, Hermione y los Weasley pudieran gobernar la torre de Gryffindor, lo que quería decir que podían jugar al **_**snap explosivo**_** dando voces y sin molestar a nadie, o podían batirse en privado. Fred, George y Ginny habían preferido quedarse en el colegio a ir a visitar a Bill a Egipto con sus padres. Percy, que desaprobaba lo que llamaba su infantil comportamiento, no pasaba mucho tiempo en la sala común de Gryffindor. Ya les había dicho en tono presuntuoso que se quedaba en Navidad porque era el deber de un prefecto ayudar a los profesores durante los períodos difíciles.**

—Y así debe ser —se interrumpió nuevamente, hinchando el pecho y provocando algunas risitas, especialmente de los nuevos merodeadores.

**Amaneció el día de Navidad, frío y blanco. Hermione despertó temprano a Harry y Ron, los únicos que quedaban en aquel dormitorio. Iba ya vestida y llevaba regalos para ambos.**

—**¡Despertad! —dijo en voz alta, abriendo las cortinas de la ventana.**

—**Hermione..., sabes que no puedes entrar aquí —dijo Ron, protegiéndose los ojos de la luz.**

—Debería ser mutuo —reclamó JS—, si nosotros los varones no podemos entrar a las habitaciones de las chicas, ellas tampoco deberían poder entrar a las de nosotros.

—Esa regla siempre ha existido —mencionó Dumbledore—, será injusta, pero es regla al fin. Las niñas necesitan un poco más de privacidad que ustedes, o que nosotros en todo caso.

—Además —indicó McGonagall—, se considera que las niñas tienen mayor autocontrol al entrar a las habitaciones de los niños que éstos en las habitaciones de ellas. Por esa razón es que existe esa regla.

—**Feliz Navidad a ti también —le dijo Hermione, arrojándole su regalo—. Me he levantado hace casi una hora, para añadir más crisopos a la poción. Ya está lista.**

**Harry se sentó en la cama, despertando por completo de repente.**

—**¿Estás segura?**

—**Del todo —dijo Hermione, apartando a la rata **_**Scabbers**_** para poder sentarse a los pies de la cama—. Si nos decidimos a hacerlo, creo que tendría que ser esta noche.**

—¡Impresionante! —exclamó Lily, más repuesta, mientras Draco comenzaba a atar cabos, y algunos gruñidos se dejaban escuchar a la mención del traidor.

**En aquel momento, **_**Hedwig**_** aterrizó en el dormitorio, llevando en el pico un paquete muy pequeño.**

—**Hola —dijo contento Harry, cuando la lechuza se posó en su cama—, ¿me hablas de nuevo?**

**La lechuza le picó en la oreja de manera afectuosa, gesto que resultó ser mucho mejor regalo que el que le llevaba, que era de los Dursley. Éstos le enviaban un mondadientes y una nota en la que le pedían que averiguara si podría quedarse en Hogwarts también durante las vacaciones de verano.**

—Tenían que ser los abuelos —dijo Violet, con tono de decepción. Dudley sólo pudo encoger los hombros, mientras abrazaba a Daisy.

**El resto de los regalos de Navidad de Harry fueron bastante más generosos. Hagrid le enviaba un bote grande de caramelos de café con leche que Harry decidió ablandar al fuego antes de comérselos; Ron le regaló un libro titulado **_**Volando con los Cannons, **_**que trataba de hechos interesantes de su equipo favorito de **_**quidditch**_**; y Hermione le había comprado una lujosa pluma de águila para escribir. Harry abrió el último regalo y encontró un jersey nuevo, tejido a mano por la señora Weasley, y un **_**plumcake**_**. Cogió la tarjeta con un renovado sentimiento de culpa, acordándose del coche del señor Weasley, que no habían vuelto a ver desde la colisión con el sauce boxeador, y de la cantidad de infracciones que habían planeado para el futuro inmediato.**

—No lo dudo —comentó Molly, suspirando derrotada, mientras veía cómo el trío se sonrojaba.

**Nadie podía dejar de asistir a la comida de Navidad en Hogwarts, aunque estuviera atemorizado por tener que tomar luego la poción multijugos.**

**El Gran Comedor relucía por todas partes. No sólo había una docena de árboles de Navidad cubiertos de escarcha, y gruesas serpentinas de acebo y muérdago que se entrecruzaban en el techo, sino que de lo alto caía nieve mágica, cálida y seca. Cantaron villancicos, y Dumbledore los dirigió en algunos de sus favoritos. Hagrid gritaba más fuerte a cada copa de ponche que tomaba. Percy, que no se había dado cuenta de que Fred le había encantado su insignia de prefecto, en la que ahora podía leerse «Cabeza de Chorlito», no paraba de preguntar a todos de qué se reían. **

—Por eso las risas —dijo Percy, interrumpiéndose mientras veía cómo sus hermanos gemelos estallaban de la risa.

**Harry ni siquiera se preocupaba por los insidiosos comentarios que desde la mesa de Slytherin hacía Draco Malfoy, en voz alta, sobre su nuevo jersey. Con un poco de suerte, Malfoy recibiría su merecido unas horas después.**

**Harry y Ron apenas habían terminado su tercer trozo de tarta de Navidad, cuando Hermione les hizo salir del salón con ella para ultimar los planes para la noche.**

—**Aún nos falta conseguir algo de las personas en que os vais a convertir —dijo Hermione sin darle importancia, como si los enviara al supermercado a comprar detergente—. Y, desde luego, lo mejor será que podáis conseguir algo de Crabbe y de Goyle; como son los mejores amigos de Malfoy, él les contaría cualquier cosa. Y también tenemos que asegurarnos de que los verdaderos Crabbe y Goyle no aparecen mientras lo interrogamos. Lo tengo todo solucionado —siguió ella tranquilamente y sin hacer caso de las caras atónitas de Harry y Ron. Les enseñó dos pasteles redondos de chocolate—. Los he rellenado con una simple pócima para dormir. Todo lo que tenéis que hacer es aseguraros de que Crabbe y Goyle los encuentran. Ya sabéis lo glotones que son; seguro que se los tragan. Cuando estén dormidos, los esconderemos en uno de los armarios de la limpieza y les arrancaremos unos pelos.**

**Harry y Ron se miraron incrédulos.**

—**Hermione, no creo...**

—**Podría salir muy mal...**

—Al contrario —sonrió Rose—, seguro les fue perfecto, porque lo planeó mamá. Apostaría a que sí lo lograron.

—¡Rose! —exclamó Hermione, pero Scorpius, adelantándose a los nuevos merodeadores, dijo:

—Acepto. Yo no creo que logren entrar a la sala común de Slytherin.

—Si es verdad lo del mito —recordó JS—, apuesto a que papá y tío Ron son los que se logran meter.

—La tomo —dijo Freddie—, para mí que son Tío Harry y tía Hermione.

—Yo estoy con Jamie —saltó Lucy, sorprendiendo a Percy.

—Y yo con Freddie —indicó Frankie. Remus miró a Sirius con ganas de ver qué decía.

—No sé, parece que todo está en contra. Por mucho que hayan hecho la poción, yo no creo que entren a la sala común. No lo logramos nosotros los Merodeadores, no creo que ellos lo hayan conseguido.

—¿Apuestas? —le preguntó Remus. Lily y Tonks veían interesadas la conversación de los merodeadores. Luego de un suspiro, Sirius dijo:

—Sí, apuesto.

—Nunca vas a aprender, compadre —le dijo Lily. Harry miró sorprendido a su madre, quien le aclaró—: Date cuenta cuántas apuestas se han hecho desde que estamos leyendo los libros y en cuantas ha perdido Sirius.

Harry asintió, sonriendo.

**Pero Hermione los miró con expresión severa, como la que habían visto a veces adoptar a la profesora McGonagall.**

—**La poción no nos servirá de nada si no tenemos unos pelos de Crabbe y Goyle —dijo con severidad—. Queréis interrogar a Malfoy, ¿no?**

—**De acuerdo, de acuerdo —dijo Harry—. Pero ¿y tú? ¿A quién se lo vas a arrancar tú?**

—**¡Yo ya tengo el mío! —dijo Hermione alegre, sacando una botellita diminuta de un bolsillo y enseñándoles un único pelo que había dentro de ella—. ¿Os acordáis de que me batí con Millicent Bulstrode en el club de duelo? ¡Al estrangularme se dejó esto en mi túnica! Y se ha ido a su casa a pasar las Navidades. Así que lo único que tengo que decirles a los de Slytherin es que he decidido volver.**

**Al marcharse Hermione corriendo para ver cómo iba la poción multijugos, Ron se volvió hacia Harry con una expresión fatídica.**

—**¿Habías oído alguna vez un plan en el que pudieran salir mal tantas cosas?**

—De verdad que sí —reflexionó James—, son demasiadas variables juntas.

—Esperemos a ver que ocurrió —dijo Hermione, con una enigmática sonrisa—. Percy, por favor.

**Pero, para sorpresa de Harry y de Ron, la primera fase de la operación resultó tan sencilla como Hermione había supuesto. Se escondieron en el vacío vestíbulo después de la merienda de Navidad, esperando a Crabbe y a Goyle, que se habían quedado solos en la mesa de Slytherin, acometiendo cuatro porciones de bizcocho. **

—Y eso que les dije que se regresaran conmigo a la sala común —mencionó Draco—, la gula los iba a matar, les dije.(1)

**Harry había dejado los pasteles de chocolate en el extremo del pasamanos. Al ver a Crabbe y Goyle salir del Gran Comedor, Harry y Ron se ocultaron rápidamente detrás de una armadura, junto a la puerta principal.**

—**¿Cuánto puede llegar uno a engordar? —susurró Ron entusiasmado al ver que Crabbe, lleno de alegría, señalaba a Goyle los pasteles y los cogía. Sonriendo de forma estúpida, se metieron los pasteles enteros en la boca. Los masticaron glotonamente durante un momento, poniendo cara de triunfo.**

**Luego, sin el más leve cambio en la expresión, se desplomaron de espaldas en el suelo.**

Un nuevo estallido de risas se dejó escuchar en la Sala.

**Lo más difícil fue arrastrarlos hasta el armario, al otro lado del vestíbulo. En cuanto los tuvieron bien escondidos entre las fregonas y los calderos, Harry arrancó un par de pelos como cerdas, de los que Goyle tenía bien avanzada la frente, y Ron arrancó a Crabbe también algunos. Les cogieron asimismo los zapatos, porque los suyos eran demasiado pequeños para el tamaño de los pies de Crabbe y Goyle. Luego, todavía aturdidos por lo que acababan de hacer, corrieron hasta los aseos de **_**Myrtle la Llorona.**_

—Bien, al menos tuvieron esa previsión de los zapatos —comentó Tonks—, he visto aurores que no toman en cuenta esos detalles y fallan en una misión por errores tan estúpido como esos, de no considerar la diferencia entre su cuerpo y el que van a asumir.

**Apenas podían ver nada a través del espeso humo negro que salía del retrete en que Hermione estaba removiendo el caldero. Subiéndose las túnicas para taparse la cara, Harry y Ron llamaron suavemente a la puerta.**

—**¿Hermione?**

**Se oyó el chirrido del cerrojo y salió Hermione, con la cara sudorosa y una mirada inquieta. Tras ella se oía el **_**gluglú**_** de la poción que hervía, espesa como melaza. **

Snape, Lily y Dil asintieron al mismo tiempo. Los tres había notado la perfección en el estadio final de preparación de la poción.

**Sobre la taza del retrete había tres vasos de cristal ya preparados. Harry sacó el pelo de Goyle.**

—**Bien. Y yo he cogido estas túnicas de la lavandería —dijo Hermione, enseñándoles una pequeña bolsa—. Necesitaréis tallas mayores cuando os hayáis convertido en Crabbe y Goyle.**

**Los tres miraron el caldero. Vista de cerca, la poción parecía barro espeso y oscuro que borboteaba lentamente.**

—**Estoy segura de que lo he hecho todo bien —dijo Hermione, releyendo nerviosamente la manchada página de **_**Moste Potente Potions**_**—. Parece que es tal como dice el libro... En cuanto la hayamos bebido, dispondremos de una hora antes de volver a convertirnos en nosotros mismos.**

—Así es —admitió Snape, muy a su pesar—, debo reconocer que lo hizo muy bien.

Hugo y Rose sonrieron orgullosos del logro de su madre a casi su misma edad.

—**¿Qué se hace ahora? —murmuró Ron.**

—**La separamos en los tres vasos y echamos los pelos —Hermione sirvió en cada vaso una cantidad considerable de poción. Luego, con mano temblorosa, trasladó el pelo de Millicent Bulstrode de la botella al primero de los vasos.**

**La poción emitió un potente silbido, como el de una olla a presión, y empezó a salir muchísima espuma. Al cabo de un segundo, se había vuelto de un amarillo asqueroso.**

A pesar de la tensión, algunas risas se dejaron escuchar.

—**Aggg..., esencia de Millicent Bulstrode —dijo Ron, mirándolo con aversión—. Apuesto a que tiene un sabor repugnante.**

—**Echad los vuestros, venga —les dijo Hermione. Harry metió el pelo de Goyle en el vaso del medio, y Ron, el pelo de Crabbe en el último. Una y otra poción silbaron y echaron espuma, la de Goyle se volvió del color caqui de los mocos, y la de Crabbe, de un marrón oscuro y turbio.**

—¡Puaj! —exclamó Kevin, mirando con grima el pergamino—, ¡qué horrible!

—Dicen, no me crean —comentó Rose—, que la poción multijugos adopta la esencia de la persona de la que se va a simular ser; mientras más pura su esencia es, mejor sabe su poción multijugos.

—Es cierto, mi niña —sonrió Hermione, mientras paseaba su mirada por los gemelos Weasley, Fleur y el propio Ron, quienes sonreían abiertamente—, silban y echan espuma igual, pero su sabor es totalmente distinto.

—¿Cómo sabes eso, mamá? —saltó Dom al ver a Fleur asentir sonriente.

—Falta bastante, pero eso se debe narrar —reflexionó Ron—, fue en el que debió ser nuestro séptimo año, ¿no, Harry?

—Así es —concluyó Harry—. Percy, si eres tan amable…

—**Esperad —dijo Harry, cuando Ron y Hermione cogieron sus vasos—. Será mejor que no los bebamos aquí juntos los tres: al convertirnos en Crabbe y Goyle ya no estaremos delgados. Y Millicent Bulstrode tampoco es una sílfide.**

—**Bien pensado —dijo Ron, abriendo la puerta—. Vayamos a retretes separados.**

**Con mucho cuidado para no derramar una gota de poción multijugos, Harry pasó al del medio.**

—**¿Listos? —preguntó.**

—**¡Listos! —le contestaron las voces de Ron y Hermione.**

—**A la una, a las dos, a las tres...**

En este punto todos seguían atentamente la lectura de Percy, quien intentaba matizar su voz, sin lograrlo del todo.

**Tapándose la nariz, Harry se bebió la poción en dos grandes tragos. Sabía a col muy cocida. Inmediatamente, se le empezaron a retorcer las tripas como si acabara de tragarse serpientes vivas. Se encogió y temió ponerse malo. Luego, un ardor surgido del estómago se le extendió rápidamente hasta las puntas de los dedos de manos y pies. Jadeando, se puso a cuatro patas y tuvo la horrible sensación de estarse derritiendo al notar que la piel de todo el cuerpo le quemaba como cera caliente, y antes de que los ojos y las manos le empezaran a crecer, los dedos se le hincharon, las uñas se le ensancharon y los nudillos se le abultaron como tuercas. Los hombros se le separaron dolorosamente, y un picor en la frente le indicó que el pelo se le caía sobre las cejas. Se le rasgó la túnica al ensanchársele el pecho como un barril que reventara los cinchos. Los pies le dolían dentro de unos zapatos cuatro números menos de su medida...**

—¡Por los vellos faciales de Merlín! —exclamó Freddie, provocando risas— ¡Espero no tener que tomar esa poción!

—Y pensar que esa es una de las pociones más usadas por los aurores —comentó Harry—, creo haber tomado unas treinta o más durante mi época de auror en campo.

**Todo concluyó tan repentinamente como había comenzado. Harry se encontró tendido boca abajo, sobre el frío suelo de piedra, oyendo a Myrtle sollozar de tristeza al fondo de los aseos. Con dificultad, se desprendió de los zapatos y se puso de pie. O sea que así se sentía uno siendo Goyle. Con una gran mano temblorosa se desprendió de su antigua túnica, que le quedaba a un palmo de los tobillos, se puso la otra y se abrochó los zapatos de Goyle, que eran como barcas. Se llevó una mano a la frente para retirarse el pelo de los ojos, y se encontró sólo con unos pelos cortos, como cerdas, que le nacían en la misma frente. Entonces comprendió que las gafas le nublaban la vista, porque obviamente Goyle no las necesitaba. Se las quitó y preguntó:**

—**¿Estáis bien? —De su boca surgió la voz baja y áspera de Goyle.**

—**Sí —contestó, proveniente de su derecha, el gruñido de Crabbe.**

Nuevas risas se escucharon en la Sala. Draco estaba casi en el borde de la butaca.

**Harry abrió su puerta y se acercó al espejo quebrado. Goyle le devolvió la mirada con ojos apagados y hundidos en las cuencas. Harry se rascó una oreja, tal como hacía Goyle.**

**Se abrió la puerta de Ron. Se miraron. Salvo por estar pálido y asustado, Ron era idéntico a Crabbe en todo, desde el pelo cortado con tazón hasta los largos brazos de gorila.**

—**Es increíble —dijo Ron, acercándose al espejo y pinchando con el dedo la nariz chata de Crabbe—. Increíble.**

—Papá, ¡por favor! —Rose no dejaba de reírse, imaginándose la escena—, ¡ya quiero oír como se ve mi mamá!

Hermione vio a Harry y Ron y se sonrojó violentamente.

—**Mejor que nos vayamos —dijo Harry, aflojándose el reloj que oprimía la gruesa muñeca de Goyle—. Aún tenemos que averiguar dónde se encuentra la sala común de Slytherin. Espero que demos con alguien a quien podamos seguir hasta allí.**

—¡QUEEEÉ! —James saltó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. ¡Así es como el plan se cae!

**Ron dijo, contemplando a Harry:**

—**No sabes lo raro que se me hace ver a Goyle pensando.**

**Golpeó en la puerta de Hermione.**

—**Vamos, tenemos que irnos...**

**Una voz aguda le contestó:**

—**Me... me temo que no voy a poder ir. Id vosotros sin mí.**

—**Hermione, ya sabemos que Millicent Bulstrode es fea, nadie va a saber que eres tú.**

—**No, de verdad... no puedo ir. Daos prisa vosotros, no perdáis tiempo.**

—¡Oh, oh! —exclamaron Freddie y Frankie al mismo tiempo, mientras el resto de la Sala permanecía a la expectativa.

**Harry miró a Ron, desconcertado.**

—**Pareces Goyle —dijo Ron—. Siempre pone esta cara cuando un profesor pregunta.**

—**Hermione, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Harry a través de la puerta.**

—**Sí, estoy bien... Marchaos.**

**Harry miró el reloj. Ya habían transcurrido cinco de sus preciosos sesenta minutos.**

—**Espera aquí hasta que volvamos, ¿vale? —dijo él.**

—Les garantizo que ni me moví de ahí —indicó Hermione, totalmente colorada de la vergüenza.

**Harry y Ron abrieron con cuidado la puerta de los lavabos, comprobaron que no había nadie a la vista y salieron.**

—**No muevas así los brazos —susurró Harry a Ron.**

—**¿Eh?**

—**Crabbe los mantiene rígidos...**

—**¿Así?**

—**Sí, mucho mejor.**

—Importante cuidar los detalles —volvió a indicar Tonks, impresionada.

**Bajaron por la escalera de mármol. Lo que necesitaban en aquel momento era a alguien de Slytherin a quien pudieran seguir hasta la sala común, pero no había nadie por allí.**

—**¿Tienes alguna idea? —susurró Harry.**

—**Cuando los de Slytherin bajan a desayunar, creo que vienen de por allí —dijo Ron, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza la entrada de las mazmorras. Apenas lo había terminado de decir, cuando una chica de pelo largo rizado salió de la entrada.**

—**Perdona —le dijo Ron, yendo deprisa hacia ella—, se nos ha olvidado por dónde se va a nuestra sala común.**

Percy se sonrojó, recordando ese momento y relacionando de quién se trataba.

—**Me parece que no os entiendo —dijo la chica muy tiesa—. ¿**_**Nuestra**_** sala común? Yo soy de Ravenclaw.**

—Ya lo vi todo —comentó James—, creo que alguien pierde su invicto.

Remus lo miró intrigado, mientras Sirius se sobaba las manos.

**Y se alejó, volviendo recelosa la vista hacia ellos. Harry y Ron bajaron corriendo los escalones de piedra y se internaron en la oscuridad. Sus pasos resonaban muy fuerte cuando los grandes pies de Crabbe y Goyle golpeaban contra el suelo, pero temían que la cosa no resultara tan fácil como se habían imaginado. Los laberínticos corredores estaban desiertos. Fueron bajando más y más pisos, mirando constantemente sus relojes para comprobar el tiempo que les quedaba. Después de un cuarto de hora, cuando ya estaban empezando a desesperarse, oyeron un ruido delante.**

—**¡Eh! —exclamó Ron, emocionado—. ¡Uno de ellos!**

**La figura salía de una sala lateral. Sin embargo, después de acercarse a toda prisa, se les cayó el alma a los pies: no se trataba de nadie de Slytherin, era Percy.**

—**¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ron, con sorpresa. Percy lo miró ofendido.**

Sin embargo, en la Sala, Percy veía a su hermano entre sorprendido y orgulloso.

—**Eso —contestó fríamente— no es asunto de tu incumbencia. Tú eres Crabbe, ¿no?**

—**Eh... sí —respondió Ron.**

—**Bueno, id a vuestros dormitorios —dijo Percy con severidad—. En estos días no es muy prudente merodear por los corredores.**

—**Pues tú lo haces —señaló Ron.**

—**Yo —dijo Percy, dándose importancia— soy un prefecto. Nadie va a atacarme.**

—Ya me parecía extraño que Crabbe me replicara tanto —comentó Percy, sonriendo—, porque él siempre es, o era, silencioso.

Draco asintió en silencio, recordando a su amigo.

**Repentinamente, resonó una voz detrás de Harry y Ron. Draco Malfoy caminaba hacia ellos, y por primera vez en su vida, a Harry le encantó verlo.**

—**Estáis ahí —dijo él, mirándolos—. ¿Os habéis pasado todo el tiempo en el Gran Comedor, poniéndoos como cerdos? Os estaba buscando, quería enseñaros algo realmente divertido —Malfoy echó una mirada fulminante a Percy—. ¿Y qué haces tú aquí, Weasley? —le preguntó con aire despectivo.**

**Percy se ofendió aún más.**

—**¡Tendrías que mostrar un poco más de respeto a un prefecto! —dijo—. ¡No me gusta ese tono!**

**Malfoy lo miró despectivamente e indicó a Harry y a Ron que lo siguieran. A Harry casi se le escapa disculparse ante Percy, pero se dio cuenta justo a tiempo. Él y Ron salieron a toda prisa detrás de Malfoy, que les decía, mientras tomaban el siguiente corredor:**

—**Ese Peter Weasley...**

—**Percy —le corrigió automáticamente Ron.**

—¡Ron! —exclamó James—, ¡Casi arruinas la misión!

—Y lo peor es que no me di cuenta —dijo Draco.

—**Como sea —dijo Malfoy—. He notado que últimamente entra y sale mucho por aquí, a hurtadillas. Y apuesto a que sé qué es lo que pasa. Cree que va a pillar al heredero de Slytherin él solito.**

—No necesariamente era por eso —se le escapó a Percy, lo que le hizo sonrojarse y a los bromistas retomar el coro:

—_Eso es amooooooooooooorrrr._

Las risas regresaron, siendo acalladas por un Percy totalmente colorado. Audrey veía a su esposo entre divertida e incómoda; a pesar que tenían más de 16 años casados, nunca habían hablado de su vida sentimental en su época estudiantil.

**Lanzó una risotada breve y burlona. Harry y Ron se cambiaron miradas de emoción. Malfoy se detuvo ante un trecho de muro descubierto y lleno de humedad.**

—**¿Cuál es la nueva contraseña? —preguntó a Harry.**

—**Eh... —dijo éste.**

—**¡Ah, ya! **_**«¡Sangre limpia!»**_** —dijo Malfoy, sin escuchar, y se abrió una puerta de piedra disimulada en la pared. Malfoy la cruzó y Harry y Ron lo siguieron.**

—Por favor —interrumpió Lily, mirando a los directores—, recuérdennos quienes son los que asignan las contraseñas a las entradas de las salas comunes.

—En Gryffindor y Slytherin, son los jefes de casa —respondió McGonagall—, para Ravenclaw es una pregunta aleatoria que hace la puerta y en Hufflepuff es acariciar un lugar específico de un cuadro. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—¿Quién era el jefe de Slytherin ese año? —insistió Lily, sin responder la pregunta hecha. Snape la miró incómodo:

—Sí, fui yo el que decidió esa contraseña.

—No me extraña, Severus —le espetó, dolida—, de verdad ya no me extraña. Percy, por favor. Ah, ya va —levantó las manos rápidamente—. Sirius, paga tu apuesta.

—¡Verdad! —exclamó Rose, triunfante, poniendo su mano delante de Scorpius—. Paga, Scorp.

Remus, JS y Lucy hicieron lo mismo, recibiendo monedas de parte de Sirius, Freddie y Frankie, respectivamente, mientras que el resto de los más jóvenes aplaudían por la proeza de sus tíos, y James veía con orgullo desmedido a su hijo.

**La sala común de Slytherin era una sala larga, semisubterránea, con los muros y el techo de piedra basta. Varias lámparas de color verdoso colgaban del techo mediante cadenas. Enfrente de ellos, debajo de la repisa labrada de la chimenea, crepitaba la hoguera, y contra ella se recortaban las siluetas de algunos miembros de la casa Slytherin, acomodados en sillas de estilo muy recargado.**

—**Esperad aquí —dijo Malfoy a Harry y Ron, indicándoles un par de sillas vacías separadas del fuego—. Voy a traerlo. Mi padre me lo acaba de enviar.**

**Preguntándose qué era lo que Malfoy iba a enseñarles, Harry y Ron se sentaron, intentando aparentar que se encontraban en su casa. Malfoy volvió al cabo de un minuto, con lo que parecía un recorte de periódico. Se lo puso a Ron debajo de la nariz.**

—**Te vas a reír con esto —dijo. **

—¿Qué habrá sido lo que le causó tanta gracia? —dijo Zacharias, mientras Ron y Percy volvían a sonrojarse. Draco, sin embargo, mantenía una postura neutral, a pesar que estaba molesto con su yo de doce años.

**Harry vio que Ron abría los ojos, asustado. Leyó deprisa el recorte, rio muy forzadamente y pasó el papel a Harry.**

**Era de **_**El Profeta, **_**y decía:**

**INVESTIGACIÓN EN EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA**

_**Arthur Weasley, director del Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, ha sido multado hoy con cincuenta galeones por embrujar un automóvil **_**muggle**_**.**_

_**El señor Lucius Malfoy, miembro del Consejo Escolar del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia, en donde el citado coche embrujado se estrelló a comienzos del presente curso, ha pedido hoy la dimisión del señor Weasley.**_

_**«Weasley ha manchado la reputación del Ministerio», declaró el señor Malfoy a nuestro enviado. «Es evidente que no es la persona adecuada para redactar nuestras leyes, y su ridícula Ley de defensa de los **_**muggles**_** debería ser retirada inmediatamente.»**_

_**El señor Weasley no ha querido hacer declaraciones, si bien su esposa amenazó a los periodistas diciéndoles que si no se marchaban, les arrojaría el fantasma de la familia.**_

—Despreciable Malfoy —rumió Charlie, mientras Arthur y Molly se sonrojaban y los más jóvenes veían a Draco con malestar.

—**¿Y bien? —dijo Malfoy impaciente, cuando Harry le devolvió el recorte—. ¿No os parece divertido?**

—**Ja, ja —rio Harry lúgubremente.**

—Sí, bueno —dijo Tonks, molesta como varios en la Sala—, hay que tratar de mantener la fachada, seguirle el juego.

—**Arthur Weasley tiene tanto cariño a los **_**muggles**_** que debería romper su varita mágica e irse con ellos —dijo Malfoy desdeñosamente—. Por la manera en que se comportan, nadie diría que los Weasley son de sangre limpia —A Ron (o, más bien, a Crabbe) se le contorsionaba la cara de la rabia—. ¿Qué te pasa, Crabbe? —dijo Malfoy bruscamente.**

—Malfoy —preguntó Bill, llamando la atención de padre e hijo—, No, Scorpius, es con tu padre. ¿A ti te mandaron, o viniste solo? —le dijo eso último con un brillo en los ojos que Remus reconoció de inmediato, lo que lo puso en alerta.

—Creo que lo he dicho varias veces —expresó Draco, luego de suspirar—, pero si no lo entiendes, puedo volverlo a decir —Bill se enderezó en su butaca, manteniendo el brillo particular en sus ojos—, viví bajo la influencia de mis padres, un par de puristas, cuya consigna era despreciar a todo lo que no consideraran digno de llamarse mago, y lo primero en la lista eran los Weasley por traidores a la sangre, ¿sí? A esa edad, doce años, más o menos, y tomando en cuenta lo que había pasado y los rumores que habían, me sentía en libertad de decir todo lo que dije. Con el tiempo me di cuenta que había sido un error, mi propio padre me había manipulado, y por eso asumí mis errores, pagué por ellos y ahora intento que mi hijo no viva lo que yo viví, que por supuesto ustedes no necesitan saber y yo tampoco quiero contar. ¿Satisfecho?

—Si tú lo dices —aceptó Bill, volviendo a apoyar la espalda en la butaca, y permitiendo que Fleur lo abrazara. Victoire vio a su papá con preocupación, mientras Percy, rojo de la vergüenza, retomó la lectura.

—**Me duele el estómago —gruñó Ron.**

—**Bueno, pues id a la enfermería y dadles a todos esos **_**sangre sucia**_** una patada de mi parte —dijo Malfoy, riéndose—. ¿Sabéis qué? Me sorprende que **_**El Profeta **_**aún no haya dicho nada de todos esos ataques —continuó diciendo pensativamente—. Supongo que Dumbledore está tapándolo todo. Si no para la cosa pronto, tendrá que dimitir. Mi padre dice siempre que la dirección de Dumbledore es lo peor que le ha ocurrido nunca a este colegio. Le gustan los que vienen de familia **_**muggle**_**. Un director decente no habría admitido nunca una basura como el Creevey ése.**

Colin y Dennis miraron agriamente a Draco, quien sólo encogió los hombros.

**Malfoy empezó a sacar fotos con una cámara imaginaria, imitando a Colin, cruel pero acertadamente.**

—**Potter, ¿puedo sacarte una foto, Potter? ¿Me concedes un autógrafo? ¿Puedo lamerte los zapatos, Potter, por favor? —Bajó las manos y se quedó mirando a Harry y a Ron—. ¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos?**

**Demasiado tarde, Harry y Ron se rieron a la fuerza; sin embargo, Malfoy pareció satisfecho. Quizá Crabbe y Goyle fueran siempre lentos para comprender las gracias.**

—Eso es verdad, debo aceptarlo —reconoció Draco, ante la mirada cada vez más molesta de los Creevey—, por eso les pasaron las cosas que pasaron.

Se quedó callado, mirando a ninguna parte, por lo que Percy retomó la lectura.

—**San Potter, el amigo de los **_**sangre sucia**_** —dijo Malfoy lentamente—. Ése es otro de los que no tienen verdadero sentimiento de mago, de lo contrario no iría por ahí con esa **_**sangre sucia**_** presuntuosa que es Granger. ¡Y se creen que él es el heredero de Slytherin!**

—_Celos, malditos celoooos _—canturrearon los bromistas, entre ellos el propio Scorpius, lo que hizo que Draco lo viera con ira.

—Papá —le soltó sin permitirle reclamar—, sabes que es verdad, todo el tiempo habías estado criticando a tía Hermione por, con el perdón de la audiencia, ser una _sangre sucia, _pero tú sólo esperabas que el profesor Snape le quitara puntos o te los diera a ti, y poco y nada te esforzabas en estudiar, ¿o me equivoco?

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio esperando la réplica o el reclamo de Draco, pero éste, derrotado en su amor propio, tuvo que admitir:

—Tienes razón, hijo, tienes razón. Otro de mis grandes errores. Weasley, sigue, por favor.

Buena parte de la Sala se sorprendió por el tono usado por Draco.

**Harry y Ron estaban con el corazón en un puño; quizás a Malfoy le faltaban unos segundos para decirles que el heredero era él. Pero en aquel momento...**

—**Me gustaría saber quién es —dijo Malfoy, petulante—. Podría ayudarle.**

**A Ron se le quedó la boca abierta, de manera que la cara de Crabbe parecía aún más idiota de lo usual. Afortunadamente, Malfoy no se dio cuenta, y Harry, pensando rápido, dijo:**

—**Tienes que tener una idea de quién hay detrás de todo esto.**

—**Ya sabes que no, Goyle, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? —dijo Malfoy bruscamente—. Y mi padre tampoco quiere contarme nada sobre la última vez que se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos. Aunque sucedió hace cincuenta años, y por tanto antes de su época, él lo sabe todo sobre aquello, pero dice que la cosa se mantuvo en secreto y asegura que resultaría sospechoso si yo supiera demasiado. Pero sé algo: la última vez que se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos, murió un **_**sangre sucia.**_** Así que supongo que sólo es cuestión de tiempo que muera otro esta vez... Espero que sea Granger —dijo con deleite. Ron apretaba los grandes puños de Crabbe. **

—Me imagino —dijo Hugo—, si ahorita me gustaría saltarle encima para que respete a mi mamá.

—Draco —preguntó Hermione, en un hilo de voz—, ¿realmente me deseabas la muerte?

La expectativa se había establecido en la Sala. Draco, luego de suspirar y sentir cómo su fachada de hombre frío y calculador se partía en mil pedazos, dijo:

—En aquel exacto momento… Sí, llegué a pensarlo e incluso desearlo. Perdón.

Ron estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero Hermione lo retuvo en la butaca que ocupaban. Pero a quien no detuvieron fue a Molly, quien parándose frente a Draco, le estampó una cachetada que le enrojeció al instante la mejilla.

—Por mi nuera y mis nietos. Y sé que te mereces más, pero lo voy a dejar pasar asumiendo que lo que dijiste fue cierto y que te comportabas así por influencia de tus padres. Percy, sigue, por favor.

**Dándose cuenta de que todo se echaría a perder si pegaba a Malfoy, Harry le dirigió una mirada de aviso y dijo:**

—**¿Sabes si cogieron al que abrió la cámara la última vez?**

—**Sí... Quienquiera que fuera, lo expulsaron —dijo Malfoy—. Aún debe de estar en Azkaban.**

Hagrid se estremeció al recordar esos tristes momentos.

—**¿En Azkaban? —preguntó Harry, sin entender.**

—**Claro, en Azkaban, la prisión mágica, Goyle —dijo Malfoy, mirándole, sin dar crédito a su torpeza—. La verdad es que si fueras más lento irías para atrás —Se movió nervioso en su silla y dijo:— Mi padre dice que tengo que mantenerme al margen y dejar que el heredero de Slytherin haga su trabajo. Dice que el colegio tiene que librarse de toda esa infecta **_**sangre sucia,**_** pero que yo no debo mezclarme. Naturalmente, él ya tiene bastantes problemas por el momento. ¿Sabéis que el Ministerio de Magia registró nuestra casa la semana pasada? —Harry intentó que la inexpresiva cara de Goyle expresara algo de preocupación—. Sí... —dijo Malfoy—. Por suerte, no encontraron gran cosa. Mi padre posee algunos objetos de Artes Oscuras muy valiosos. Pero afortunadamente nosotros también tenemos nuestra propia cámara secreta debajo del suelo del salón.**

—**¡Ah! —exclamó Ron. Malfoy lo miró. Harry hizo lo mismo. Ron se puso rojo, incluso el pelo se le volvió un poco rojo. También se le alargó la nariz. La hora de que disponían llegaba a su fin, de forma que Ron estaba empezando a convertirse en sí mismo, y a juzgar por la mirada de horror que dirigía a Harry, a éste le estaba sucediendo lo mismo. Se pusieron de pie de un salto.**

—¡Oh, oh! —los más jóvenes, preocupados por el tema de la falta de tiempo, se acomodaban al borde de sus sillas, a la expectativa.

—**Necesito algo para el estómago —gruñó Ron, y sin más preámbulos echaron a correr a lo largo de la sala común de Slytherin, lanzándose contra el muro de piedra y metiéndose por el corredor, y deseando desesperadamente que Malfoy no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada. Harry podía notarse los pies sueltos dentro de los grandes zapatos de Goyle, y tuvo que levantarse los bajos de la túnica al hacerse más pequeño. Subieron los escalones y llegaron al oscuro vestíbulo de entrada, en que se oían los sordos golpes que llegaban del armario en que habían encerrado a Crabbe y Goyle. Dejando los zapatos junto a la puerta del armario, subieron corriendo en calcetines hasta los lavabos de Myrtle **_**la Llorona.**_

—**Bueno, no ha sido completamente inútil —dijo Ron, cerrando tras ellos la puerta de los aseos—. Ya sé que todavía no hemos averiguado quién ha cometido las agresiones, pero mañana voy a escribir a mi padre para decirle que miren debajo del salón de Malfoy.**

—Y vaya buena requisa hicieron —comentó Ron triunfante, mientras Draco lo veía nuevamente irritado.

**Harry se miró la cara en el espejo roto. Volvía a la normalidad. Se puso las gafas mientras Ron llamaba a la puerta del retrete de Hermione.**

—¡Cierto! —exclamó Lucy—, ¡no han dicho que pasó con tía Hermione!

—**Hermione, sal, tenemos muchas cosas que contarte.**

—**¡Marchaos! —chilló Hermione. Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro.**

—**¿Qué pasa? —dijo Ron—. Tienes que estar a punto de volver a la normalidad, nosotros ya...**

**Pero Myrtle **_**la Llorona **_**salió de repente atravesando la puerta del retrete. Harry nunca la había visto tan contenta.**

—¡Oh, oh! —nuevamente la angustia se instaló en buena parte de la Sala, mientras Hermione se sonrojaba a más no poder.

—**¡Aaaaaaaah, ya la veréis! —dijo—. ¡Es horrible!**

**Oyeron descorrerse el cerrojo, y Hermione salió, sollozando, tapándose la cara con la túnica.**

—**¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ron, vacilante—. ¿Todavía te queda la nariz de Millicent o algo así?**

—Ojalá hubiera sido eso —comentó Hermione, totalmente roja.

**Hermione se descubrió la cara y Ron retrocedió hasta darse en los riñones con un lavabo. Tenía la cara cubierta de pelo negro. Los ojos se le habían puesto amarillos y unas orejas puntiagudas le sobresalían de la cabeza.**

—**¡Era un pelo de gato! —maulló—. ¡Mi-Millicent Bulstrode debe de tener un gato! ¡Y la poción no está pensada para transformarse en animal!**

—¡Por un demonio! —exclamó Hugo— ¡Lo que faltaba!

—¡Hugo! ¿Qué lenguaje es ese?

—Eso es culpa de Jamie y los demás, mamá —se justificó el chico, provocando que sus primos lo vieran molestos.

—**¡Eh, vaya! —exclamó Ron.**

—**Todos se van a reír de ti —dijo Myrtle, muy contenta.**

—**No te preocupes, Hermione —se apresuró a decir Harry—. Te llevaremos a la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey no hace nunca demasiadas preguntas...**

**Les costó mucho trabajo convencer a Hermione de que saliera de los aseos. Myrtle **_**la Llorona **_**los siguió riéndose con ganas.**

—**¡Pues ya verás cuando todos se enteren de que tienes cola!**

Nuevas risas estallaron en la Sala, mientras Percy, suspirando ruidosamente, depositó el pergamino en el atril, el cual se movió hasta quedar frente a Frank, quien sólo encogió los hombros, tomó el pergamino y leyó.

* * *

_**Nota al pie:**_

(1) Lo que se narra en el _one-shot __**Por culpa de la Gula, **_presentado al reto temático de Octubre 2013 "La Casa Slytherin" del foro _**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, **_en ffn.

* * *

_**Buenos días desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Mientras seguimos en cuarentena por el COVID-19 (y si no lo estuviéramos también), aquí les traigo uno de los capítulos que más me gustan de este segundo año de Harry en Hogwarts, cuando logran un imposible: incursionar en la sala común de Slytherin usando poción multijugos. Las apuestas fueron y vinieron, los más jóvenes descubrieron que no sólo era un mito o una "leyenda urbana" del colegio, sino que realmente ocurrió. Rose sigue atando cabos, y no sólo en la trama principal que mantenía a Harry, Ron y Hermione ocupados. Todas las semanas lo hago, y esta no va a ser la excepción: quiero saludar a quienes leen, siguen, están alerta y comentan este relato; especialmente esta semana a **lavida134 **(bueno, como vimos, se lo tomaron a risa, aunque más les llamó la atención lo de volverse a colocar el Sombrero Seleccionador, y yo también estoy con dolores de cabeza, por el trabajo virtual como docente) y **creativo **(sí, unos padres de lujo, aunque es bueno aclarar: Ginny no fue poseída por el diablo, sino por el trozo de alma de Tom en el diario; parece igual pero no lo es, absolutamente).

_**Nuevamente, mi llamado es a todos a que se mantengan en su casa, no salgan si no es absolutamente necesario, y de hacerlo, tomen las previsiones recomendadas; no se sobrecarguen de información poco confiable, más bien apelen a fuentes oficiales (OMS, OPS, gremios médicos locales, periodistas altamente calificados y confiables, y fuentes del Estado); sean productivos desde su casa, pero sin caer en la sobrecarga (los dolores de cabeza no son normales), y sintonícense con la fe de su creencia. Espero que todos nos veamos (o al menos nos leamos) la semana que viene!**_


	14. El diario secretísimo

**Harry Potter: Una lectura distinta, vol. 2**

Por _ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

* * *

**La Cámara de los Secretos **

**CAPÍTULO 13: _El diario secretísimo_**

Nuevas risas estallaron en la Sala, mientras Percy, suspirando ruidosamente, depositó el pergamino en el atril, el cual se movió hasta quedar frente a Frank, quien sólo encogió los hombros, tomó el pergamino y leyó.

—Parece que a continuación sabremos qué contiene _El diario secretísimo_

Ginny suspiró ruidosamente, lo que no pasó desapercibido para sus padres, suegros, Remus, Tonks y los profesores Dumbledore y McGonagall. Incluso Frank detuvo un momento su impulso de leer mientras Harry acomodaba a su esposa en un abrazo protector.

**Hermione pasó varias semanas en la enfermería. Corrieron rumores sobre su desaparición cuando el resto del colegio regresó a Hogwarts al final de las vacaciones de Navidad, porque naturalmente todos creyeron que la habían atacado. Eran tantos los alumnos que se daban una vuelta por la enfermería tratando de echarle la vista encima, que la señora Pomfrey quitó las cortinas de su propia cama y las puso en la de Hermione para ahorrarle la vergüenza de que la vieran con la cara peluda.**

**Harry y Ron iban a visitarla todas las noches. Cuando comenzó el nuevo trimestre, le llevaban cada día los deberes.**

—¡Por Merlín, Hermione! —exclamó Sirius—, con un accidente así, casi convertido en perro, yo me lo agarro para descansar.

Algunos de los más jóvenes sonrieron, y Frank, adelantándose a la lectura comentó:

—Escucha esto, Sirius:

—**Si a mí me hubieran salido bigotes de gato, aprovecharía para descansar —le dijo Ron una noche, dejando un montón de libros en la mesita que tenía Hermione junto a la cama.**

Las risas arreciaron, haciendo sonrojar a Ron y Hermione.

—**No seas tonto, Ron, tengo que mantenerme al día —replicó Hermione rotundamente. Estaba de mucho mejor humor porque ya le había desaparecido el pelo de la cara, y los ojos, poco a poco, recuperaban su habitual color marrón—. ¿Tenéis alguna pista nueva? —añadió en un susurro, para que la señora Pomfrey no pudiera oírla.**

—**Nada —dijo Harry con tristeza.**

—**Estaba tan convencido de que era Malfoy... —dijo Ron por centésima vez.**

—**¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Harry, señalando algo dorado que sobresalía debajo de la almohada de Hermione.**

—Y la capacidad de observación de papá de nuevo a la carga —mencionó Lilu, sonriendo, haciendo sonrojar aún más a Hermione, quien había recordado de qué se trataba.

—**Nada, una tarjeta para desearme que me ponga bien —dijo Hermione a toda prisa, intentando esconderla, pero Ron fue más rápido que ella. La sacó, la abrió y leyó en voz alta:**

_**A la señorita Granger deseándole que se recupere muy pronto, de su preocupado profesor Gilderoy Lockhart, Caballero de tercera clase de la Orden de Merlín, Miembro Honorario de la Liga para la Defensa Contra las Fuerzas Oscuras y cinco veces ganador del Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, otorgado por la revista «Corazón de Bruja».**_

**Ron miró a Hermione con disgusto.**

—**¿Duermes con esto debajo de la almohada?**

Nuevas risas estallaron, mientras el coro de bromistas exclamaba:

—_Celos, malditos celoooooooooooos!_

**Pero Hermione no necesitó responder, porque la señora Pomfrey llegó con la medicina de la noche.**

—**¿A que Lockhart es el tío más pelota que has conocido en tu vida? —dijo Ron a Harry al abandonar la enfermería y empezar a subir hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Snape les había mandado tantos deberes, que a Harry le parecía que no los terminaría antes de llegar al sexto curso. Precisamente Ron estaba diciendo que tenía que haber preguntado a Hermione cuántas colas de rata había que echar a una poción crecepelo, cuando llegó hasta sus oídos un arranque de cólera que provenía del piso superior.**

—**Es Filch —susurró Harry, y subieron deprisa las escaleras y se detuvieron a escuchar donde no podía verlos.**

—Filch tuvo micho trabajo esos días, por lo que entiendo —comentó Alice.

—Así parece —reflexionó Rose—, y creo que sé exactamente dónde…

Un nuevo susurro de Hermione al oído de su hija le hijo sentarse, cruzar los brazos e ignorar las miradas interrogantes de JS, Al y Scorpius.

—**Espero que no hayan atacado a nadie más —dijo Ron, alarmado.**

**Se quedaron inmóviles, con la cabeza inclinada hacia la voz de Filch, que parecía completamente histérico.**

—**... aun más trabajo para mí. ¡Fregar toda la noche, como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer! No, ésta es la gota que colma el vaso, me voy a ver a Dumbledore.**

**Sus pasos se fueron distanciando, y oyeron un portazo a lo lejos. Asomaron la cabeza por la esquina. Evidentemente, Filch había estado cubriendo su habitual puesto de vigía; se encontraban de nuevo en el punto en que habían atacado a la **_**Señora Norris.**_** Buscaron lo que había motivado los gritos de Filch. Un charco grande de agua cubría la mitad del corredor, y parecía que continuaba saliendo agua de debajo de la puerta de los aseos de Myrtle **_**la Llorona. **_**Ahora que los gritos de Filch habían cesado, podían oír los gemidos de Myrtle resonando a través de las paredes de los aseos.**

—Lo que dije —recalcó Rose.

—**¿Qué le pasará ahora? —preguntó Ron.**

—**Vamos a ver —propuso Harry, y levantándose la túnica por encima de los tobillos, se metieron en el charco chapoteando, llegaron a la puerta que exhibía el letrero de «No funciona» y, haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia, como de costumbre, entraron.**

**Myrtle **_**la Llorona **_**estaba llorando, si cabía, con más ganas y más sonoramente que nunca. Parecía estar metida en su retrete habitual. Los aseos estaban a oscuras, porque las velas se habían apagado con la enorme cantidad de agua que había dejado el suelo y las paredes empapados.**

—Vaya —exclamó Neville—, eso es bastante agua.

—Sí, Neville —afirmó Ron.

—**¿Qué pasa, Myrtle? —inquirió Harry.**

—**¿Quién es? —preguntó Myrtle, con tristeza, como haciendo gorgoritos—. ¿Vienes a arrojarme alguna otra cosa?**

**Harry fue hacia el retrete y le preguntó:**

—**¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?**

—**No sé —gritó Myrtle, provocando al salir del retrete una nueva oleada de agua que cayó al suelo ya mojado—. Aquí estoy, intentando sobrellevar mis propios problemas, y todavía hay quien piensa que es divertido arrojarme un libro...**

—**Pero si alguien te arroja algo, a ti no te puede doler —razonó Harry—. Quiero decir, que simplemente te atravesará, ¿no?**

—Malo, malo —comentó Alisu, sombríamente—, acabas de insultar a alguien en extremo sensible.

—Y me dí cuenta al momento, mi niña —admitió Harry. Frank asintió en silencio y luego dijo:

—Escucha, mi pequeña Alice.

**Acababa de meter la pata. Myrtle se sintió ofendida y chilló:**

—**¡Vamos a arrojarle libros a Myrtle, que no puede sentirlo! ¡Diez puntos al que se lo cuele por el estómago! ¡Cincuenta puntos al que le traspase la cabeza! ¡Bien, ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué juego tan divertido, pues para mí no lo es!**

—**Pero ¿quién te lo arrojó? —le preguntó Harry.**

—**No lo sé... Estaba sentada en el sifón, pensando en la muerte, y me dio en la cabeza —dijo Myrtle, mirándoles—. Está ahí, empapado.**

—¿Le lanzaron un libro? —preguntó Amelia, intrigada.

—Bueno —comentó Harry, mientras Ginny asentía imperceptiblemente para la mayoría—, técnicamente no es un libro, pero sí, se lo lanzaron.

**Harry y Ron miraron debajo del lavabo, donde señalaba Myrtle. Había allí un libro pequeño y delgado. Tenía las tapas muy gastadas, de color negro, y estaba tan humedecido como el resto de las cosas que había en los lavabos. Harry se acercó para cogerlo, pero Ron lo detuvo con el brazo.**

—**¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry.**

—**¿Estás loco? —dijo Ron—. Podría resultar peligroso.**

—**¿Peligroso? —dijo Harry, riendo—. Venga, ¿cómo va a resultar peligroso?**

—**Te sorprendería saber —dijo Ron, asustado, mirando el librito— que entre los libros que el Ministerio ha confiscado había uno que les quemó los ojos. Me lo ha dicho mi padre. Y todos los que han leído **_**Sonetos del hechicero **_**han hablado en cuartetos y tercetos el resto de su vida. ¡Y una bruja vieja de Bath tenía un libro que no se podía parar nunca de leer! Uno tenía que andar por todas partes con el libro delante, intentando hacer las cosas con una sola mano. Y...**

—Como siempre les he dicho —indicó Arthur—, siempre desconfíen de cualquier objeto con ideas propias y que no sepan dónde tiene su cerebro.

—**Vale, ya lo he entendido —dijo Harry. El librito seguía en el suelo, empapado y misterioso—. Bueno, pero si no le echamos un vistazo, no lo averiguaremos —dijo y, esquivando a Ron, lo recogió del suelo. Harry vio al instante que se trataba de un diario, y la desvaída fecha de la cubierta le indicó que tenía cincuenta años de antigüedad. Lo abrió intrigado. En la primera página podía leerse, con tinta emborronada, «T.M. Ryddle».**

Ginny se acomodó en el abrazo de su esposo, pero Harry sabía que había sido por la mención directa de ese nombre, por lo que le susurró:

—Tranquila, recuerda lo que hablamos.

—Ojalá no siguiéramos leyendo este año.

—**Espera —dijo Ron, que se había acercado con cuidado y miraba por encima del hombro de Harry—, ese nombre me suena... T.M. Ryddle ganó un premio hace cincuenta años por Servicios Especiales al Colegio.**

—**¿Y cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Harry sorprendido.**

—**Lo sé porque Filch me hizo limpiar su placa unas cincuenta veces cuando nos castigaron —dijo Ron con resentimiento—. Precisamente fue encima de esta placa donde vomité una babosa. Si te hubieras pasado una hora limpiando un nombre, tú también te acordarías de él.**

—Y a esas alturas del año todavía me dolía el hombro —ratificó Ron, sacando carcajadas a los más jóvenes. Los mayores, sin embargo, seguían con interés la narración.

**Harry separó las páginas humedecidas. Estaban en blanco. No había en ellas el más leve resto de escritura, ni siquiera «cumpleaños de tía Mabel» o «dentista, a las tres y media».**

—**No llegó a escribir nada —dijo Harry, decepcionado.**

—**Me pregunto por qué querría alguien tirarlo al retrete —dijo Ron con curiosidad. **

—No querrías saberlo —susurró Ginny, tan bajo que sólo Harry la escuchó.

**Harry volvió a mirar las tapas del cuaderno y vio impreso el nombre de un quiosco de la calle Vauxhall, en Londres.**

—**Debió de ser de familia **_**muggle**_** —dijo Harry, especulando—, ya que compró el diario en la calle Vauxhall...**

—**Bueno, eso da igual —dijo Ron. Luego añadió en voz muy baja—. Cincuenta puntos si lo pasas por la nariz de Myrtle.**

—¡Ron/papá/tío! —reclamaron al mismo tiempo Molly, Rose, Molls, Lilu, Alisu y Amelia, lo que causó risas en el grupo de los más jóvenes. Dumbledore seguía la lectura con creciente interés.

**Harry, sin embargo, se lo guardó en el bolsillo. **

**Hermione salió de la enfermería, sin bigotes, sin cola y sin pelaje, a comienzos de febrero. La primera noche que pasó en la torre de Gryffindor, Harry le enseñó el diario de T.M. Ryddle y le contó la manera en que lo habían encontrado.**

—**¡Aaah, podría tener poderes ocultos! —dijo con entusiasmo Hermione, cogiendo el diario y mirándolo de cerca.**

—**Si los tiene, los oculta muy bien —repuso Ron—. A lo mejor es tímido. No sé por qué lo guardas, Harry.**

—**Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué alguien intentó tirarlo —dijo Harry—. Y también me gustaría saber cómo consiguió Ryddle el Premio por Servicios Especiales.**

—No me lo preguntes, amor, por favor.

Otra vez Ginny susurraba al pecho de Harry, quien le dijo, también en susurro:

—Recuerda que me lo dijiste después.

Un leve asentimiento de Ginny le hizo entender a Harry que había comprendido el mensaje.

—**Por cualquier cosa —dijo Ron—. A lo mejor acumuló treinta matrículas de honor en Brujería o salvó a un profesor de los tentáculos de un calamar gigante. Quizás asesinó a Myrtle, y todo el mundo lo consideró un gran servicio...**

—Y no estabas tan desencaminado de esa última afirmación —dijo Harry, aunque con un tono que no era alegre.

—¿Cómo es eso, papá? —preguntó JS, interesado.

—Seguro se lee en un rato. Señor Frank, por favor.

**Pero Harry estaba seguro, por la cara de interés que ponía Hermione, de que ella estaba pensando lo mismo que él.**

—**¿Qué pasa? —dijo Ron, mirando a uno y a otro.**

—**Bueno, la Cámara de los Secretos se abrió hace cincuenta años, ¿no? —explicó Harry—. Al menos, eso nos dijo Malfoy.**

—**Sí... —admitió Ron.**

—**Y este diario tiene cincuenta años —dijo Hermione, golpeándolo, emocionada, con el dedo.**

—**¿Y?**

—**Venga, Ron, despierta ya —dijo Hermione bruscamente—. Sabemos que la persona que abrió la cámara la última vez fue expulsada hace cincuenta años. Sabemos que a T.M. Ryddle le dieron un premio hace cincuenta años por Servicios Especiales al Colegio. Bueno, ¿y si a Ryddle le dieron el premio por atrapar al heredero de Slytherin? En su diario seguramente estará todo explicado: dónde está la cámara, cómo se abre y qué clase de criatura vive en ella. La persona que haya cometido las agresiones en esta ocasión no querría que el diario anduviera por ahí, ¿no?**

—Tiene lógica, mamá —comentó Rose, viendo alegre a Hermione.

—**Es una teoría brillante, Hermione —dijo Ron—, pero tiene un pequeño defecto: que no hay nada escrito en el diario.**

**Pero Hermione sacó su varita mágica de la bolsa.**

—**¡Podría ser tinta invisible! —susurró. Y dio tres golpecitos al cuaderno, diciendo—: **_**¡Aparecium!**_

**Pero no ocurrió nada. Impertérrita, volvió a meter la mano en la bolsa y sacó lo que parecía una goma de borrar de color rojo.**

—**Es un revelador, lo compré en el callejón Diagon —dijo ella. Frotó con fuerza donde ponía «1 de enero». Siguió sin pasar nada.**

—**Ya te lo decía yo; no hay nada que encontrar aquí —dijo Ron—. Simplemente, a Ryddle le regalaron un diario por Navidad, pero no se molestó en rellenarlo.**

—No estaba relleno de la forma tradicional —soltó Dumbledore, lo que llamó la atención de todos en la sala. Al callar y provocar un tenso silencio en los presentes, Frank encogió los hombros y siguió leyendo:

**Harry no podría haber explicado, ni siquiera a sí mismo, por qué no tiraba a la basura el diario de Ryddle. El caso es que aunque sabía que el diario estaba en blanco, pasaba las páginas atrás y adelante, concentrado en ellas, como si contaran una historia que quisiera acabar de leer. Y, aunque estaba seguro de no haber oído antes el nombre de T.M. Ryddle, le parecía que ese nombre le decía algo, como si se tratara de un amigo olvidado de la más remota infancia. Pero era absurdo: no había tenido amigos antes de llegar a Hogwarts, Dudley se había encargado de eso.**

Algunas miradas se dirigieron a Dudley, quien seguía la lectura con interés. Otras, sin embargo, se fijaban en una Ginny cada vez más unida a Harry, lo que sorprendía a quienes conocían a la antigua _Arpía de Holyhead, _por su personalidad imponente y llena de vitalidad… _¿qué le pasaba? ¿por qué esa actitud de niñita nerviosa? _Eran algunas preguntas que cruzaban por la mente de varios en la Sala, pero que se ahogaban en el interés de seguir oyendo la lectura.

**Sin embargo, Harry estaba determinado a averiguar algo más sobre Ryddle, así que al día siguiente, en el recreo, se dirigió a la sala de trofeos para examinar el premio especial de Ryddle, acompañado por una Hermione rebosante de interés y un Ron muy reticente, que les decía que había visto el premio lo suficiente para recordarlo toda la vida.**

**La placa de oro bruñido de Ryddle estaba guardada en un armario esquinero. No decía nada de por qué se lo habían concedido.**

—**Menos mal —dijo Ron—, porque si lo dijera, la placa sería más grande, y en el día de hoy aún no habría acabado de sacarle brillo.**

**Sin embargo, encontraron el nombre de Ryddle en una vieja Medalla al Mérito Mágico y en una lista de antiguos alumnos que habían recibido el Premio Anual.**

—**Me recuerda a Percy —dijo Ron, arrugando con disgusto la nariz—: prefecto, Premio Anual..., supongo que sería el primero de la clase.**

—**Lo dices como si fuera algo vergonzoso —señaló Hermione, algo herida. **

—Alerta de prefecta perfecta —comentó Sirius, siendo secundado por los gemelos y los nuevos merodeadores, lo que provocó risas en los más jóvenes y molestia en los prefectos pasados y presentes.

**El sol había vuelto a brillar débilmente sobre Hogwarts. Dentro del castillo, la gente parecía más optimista. No había vuelto a haber ataques después del cometido contra Justin y **_**Nick Casi Decapitado,**_** y a la señora Pomfrey le encantó anunciar que las mandrágoras se estaban volviendo taciturnas y reservadas, lo que quería decir que rápidamente dejarían atrás la infancia. Una tarde, Harry oyó que la señora Pomfrey decía a Filch amablemente: **

—**Cuando se les haya ido el acné, estarán listas para volver a ser trasplantadas. Y entonces, las cortaremos y las coceremos inmediatamente. Dentro de poco tendrá a la **_**Señora Norris**_** con usted otra vez.**

**Harry pensaba que tal vez el heredero de Slytherin se había acobardado. Cada vez debía de resultar más arriesgado abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, con el colegio tan alerta y todo el mundo tan receloso. Tal vez el monstruo, fuera lo que fuera, se disponía a hibernar durante otros cincuenta años.**

—Ojalá —susurró Ginny—, ojalá hubiera sido así…

**Ernie Macmillan, de Hufflepuff, no era tan optimista. Seguía convencido de que Harry era el culpable y que se había delatado en el club de duelo. **_**Peeves**_** no era precisamente una ayuda, pues iba por los abarrotados corredores saltando y cantando: **_**«¡Oh, Potter, eres un zote, estás podrido...!», **_**pero ahora además interpretando un baile al ritmo de la canción.**

**Gilderoy Lockhart estaba convencido de que era él quien había puesto freno a los ataques. Harry le oyó exponerlo así ante la profesora McGonagall mientras los de Gryffindor marchaban en hilera hacia la clase de Transfiguración. **

—**No creo que volvamos a tener problemas, Minerva —dijo, guiñando un ojo y dándose golpecitos en la nariz con el dedo, con aire de experto—. Creo que esta vez la cámara ha quedado bien cerrada. Los culpables se han dado cuenta de que en cualquier momento yo podía pillarlos y han sido lo bastante sensatos para detenerse ahora, antes de que cayera sobre ellos... Lo que ahora necesita el colegio es una inyección de moral, ¡para barrer los recuerdos del trimestre anterior! No te digo nada más, pero creo que sé qué es exactamente lo que...**

—¡Oh, oh! —buena parte de la Sala exclamó su angustia, mientras Ginny se sonrojaba al recordar esa "inyección de moral". Algunos otros, sin embargo, miraban con molestia al pergamino.

**De nuevo se tocó la nariz en prueba de su buen olfato y se alejó con paso decidido. La idea que tenía Lockhart de una inyección de moral se hizo patente durante el desayuno del día 14 de febrero. Harry no había dormido mucho a causa del entrenamiento de **_**quidditch**_** de la noche anterior y llegó al Gran Comedor corriendo, algo retrasado. Pensó, por un momento, que se había equivocado de puerta.**

**Las paredes estaban cubiertas de flores grandes de un rosa chillón. Y, aún peor, del techo de color azul pálido caían confetis en forma de corazones. Harry se fue a la mesa de Gryffindor, en la que estaban Ron, con aire asqueado, y Hermione, que se reía tontamente.**

—**¿Qué ocurre? —les preguntó Harry, sentándose y quitándose de encima el confeti. Ron, que parecía estar demasiado enojado para hablar, señaló la mesa de los profesores. Lockhart, que llevaba una túnica de un vivo color rosa que combinaba con la decoración, reclamaba silencio con las manos. Los profesores que tenía a ambos lados lo miraban estupefactos. Desde su asiento, Harry pudo ver a la profesora McGonagall con un tic en la mejilla. Snape tenía el mismo aspecto que si se hubiera bebido un gran vaso de crecehuesos.**

Algunas risas que comenzaron a escucharse, fueron acalladas por las miradas agresivas de ambos directores.

—**¡Feliz día de San Valentín! —gritó Lockhart—. ¡Y quiero también dar las gracias a las cuarenta y seis personas que me han enviado tarjetas! Sí, me he tomado la libertad de preparar esta pequeña sorpresa para todos vosotros... ¡y no acaba aquí la cosa!**

**Lockhart dio una palmada, y por la puerta del vestíbulo entraron una docena de enanos de aspecto hosco. Pero no enanos así, tal cual; Lockbart les había puesto alas doradas y además llevaban arpas.**

—¡Ah, por las pelucas de Morgana! —exclamó Lily— ¿Así pretendía levantarles el ánimo?

—Así, sin más —respondió aburrido Harry, mientras las risas de los más jóvenes se escuchaban y los que habían vivido ese día negaban molestos.

—**¡Mis amorosos cupidos portadores de tarjetas! —sonrió Lockhart—. ¡Durante todo el día de hoy recorrerán el colegio ofreciéndoos felicitaciones de San Valentín! ¡Y la diversión no acaba aquí! Estoy seguro de que mis colegas querrán compartir el espíritu de este día. ¿Por qué no pedís al profesor Snape que os enseñe a preparar un filtro amoroso? ¡Aunque el profesor Flitwick, el muy pícaro, sabe más sobre encantamientos de ese tipo que ningún otro mago que haya conocido!**

**El profesor Flitwick se tapó la cara con las manos. Snape parecía dispuesto a envenenar a la primera persona que se atreviera a pedirle un filtro amoroso.**

—Sin duda alguna —comentó Snape, con gesto imperturbable.

—**Por favor, Hermione, dime que no has sido una de las cuarenta y seis —le dijo Ron, cuando abandonaban el Gran Comedor para acudir a la primera clase. Pero a Hermione de repente le entró la urgencia de buscar el horario en la bolsa, y no respondió.**

—¡No digan nada! —interrumpió Hermione, colorada a más no poder, cuando el coro de bromistas se disponían a intervenir nuevamente—. ¡Recuerden que tenía doce años, y aún creía en lo que el profesor decía que había hecho!

**Los enanos se pasaron el día interrumpiendo las clases para repartir tarjetas, ante la irritación de los profesores, y al final de la tarde, cuando los de Gryffindor subían hacia el aula de Encantamientos, uno de ellos alcanzó a Harry.**

—¡Oh, oh! —exclamó Ginny, en tono audible para la Sala. Los tres hijos de la pareja, y buena parte de los demás, fijaron su atención en ambos, mientras que Draco esbozaba una sonrisa entre divertida y maliciosa.

—**¡Eh, tú! ¡Harry Potter! —gritó un enano de aspecto particularmente malhumorado, abriéndose camino a codazos para llegar a donde estaba Harry. Ruborizándose al pensar que le iba a ofrecer una felicitación de San Valentín delante de una fila de alumnos de primero, entre los cuales estaba Ginny Weasley, Harry intentó escabullirse. El enano, sin embargo, se abrió camino a base de patadas en las espinillas y lo alcanzó antes de que diera dos pasos—. Tengo un mensaje musical para entregar a Harry Potter en persona —dijo, rasgando el arpa de manera pavorosa.**

—**¡Aquí no! —dijo Harry enfadado, tratando de escapar.**

—**¡Párate! —gruñó el enano, aferrando a Harry por la bolsa para detenerlo.**

—**¡Suéltame! —gritó Harry, tirando fuerte. Tanto tiraron que la bolsa se partió en dos. Los libros, la varita mágica, el pergamino y la pluma se desparramaron por el suelo, y la botellita de tinta se rompió encima de todas las demás cosas.**

—¡Vaya desastre! —exclamó Colin—, ¡Me hubiera gustado verlo en persona!

—No fue nada agradable de ver —repuso Harry—, te lo aseguro.

**Harry intentó recogerlo todo antes de que el enano comenzara a cantar ocasionando un atasco en el corredor.**

—**¿Qué pasa ahí? —Era la voz fría de Draco Malfoy, que hablaba arrastrando las palabras. Harry intentó febrilmente meterlo todo en la bolsa rota, desesperado por alejarse antes de que Malfoy pudiera oír su felicitación musical de San Valentín.**

—**¿Por qué toda esta conmoción? —dijo otra voz familiar, la de Percy Weasley, que se acercaba. A la desesperada, Harry intentó escapar corriendo, pero el enano se le echó a las rodillas y lo derribó.**

—Y me dolió por un buen rato —aclaró Harry.

—No lo dudo —comentó Ron—, si el enano se te lanzó como una _bludger _a las rodillas.

—Como dicen en Estados Unidos —intervino Dudley, ante las risas de los más jóvenes, quienes se imaginaban la escena—, lo _tackleó…_

—**Bien —dijo, sentándose sobre los tobillos de Harry—, ésta es tu canción de San Valentín:**

_**Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche**_

_**y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece.**_

_**Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso,**_

_**el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso.**_

Los gemelos Weasley, a medida que Frank leía las frases del poema, lo recitaban a dúo, provocando una cascada de risas en los más jóvenes, e incluso en algunos de los mayores, mientras Harry y Ginny, rojos de la vergüenza, simplemente encogían los hombros.

**Harry habría dado todo el oro de Gringotts por desvanecerse en aquel momento. Intentando reírse con todos los demás, se levantó, con los pies entumecidos por el peso del enano, mientras Percy Weasley hacía lo que podía para dispersar al montón de chavales, algunos de los cuales estaban llorando de risa.**

—**¡Fuera de aquí, fuera! La campana ha sonado hace cinco minutos, a clase todos ahora mismo —decía, empujando a algunos de los más pequeños—. Tú también, Malfoy.**

**Harry vio que Malfoy se agachaba y cogía algo, y con una mirada burlona se lo enseñaba a Crabbe y Goyle. Harry comprendió que lo que había recogido era el diario de Ryddle.**

—Que por supuesto sabía qué era —dijo Harry, mirando directamente a Draco—, ¿o me equivoco?

—No sé a qué te refieres —replicó Draco, a lo que Ginny, sorprendiendo a muchos, respondió, soltando a Harry y girando a verle:

—¡Por supuesto que lo sabes! ¿O tu papi no te dijo nunca que lo había dejado en _mi_ caldero después de pelearse con mi papá en _Flourish y Blotts?_

—Nunca me dijo nada, que recuerde —comentó, sin inflexión de voz. Pero Ginny no se quedaría así:

—¡Vamos, Malfoy! ¡Eso no te lo cree ni tu propio hijo!

Draco volteó a ver a sus hijos, quienes lo miraron con la misma expresión de incredulidad.

—¿En serio, Draco? —le espetó Astoria—, ¿Piensas que podemos creerte?

—Bueno —suspiró y después dijo—… Después que llegamos a la mansión, Padre me dijo que todo estaba encaminado, pero no supo o no quiso decirme más nada. Sí había visto el diario de Riddle en casa, y por supuesto que lo reconocí entre lo que se le había caído a Potter, por eso se lo mostré a Gregory y Vincent.

Ginny miró a Draco con ira contenida, cruzando sus brazos sin abrazarse a Harry, quien le hizo señas a Frank para que siguiera leyendo.

—**¡Devuélveme eso! —le dijo Harry en voz baja.**

—**¿Qué habrá escrito aquí Potter? —dijo Malfoy, que obviamente no había visto la fecha en la cubierta y pensaba que era el diario del propio Harry. Los espectadores se quedaron en silencio. Ginny miraba alternativamente a Harry y al diario, aterrorizada.**

—**Devuélvelo, Malfoy —dijo Percy con severidad.**

—Y conociendo al personaje —soltó Sirius—, ya te hizo caso.

—**Cuando le haya echado un vistazo —dijo Malfoy, burlándose de Harry. Percy dijo:**

—**Como prefecto del colegio...**

**Pero Harry estaba fuera de sus casillas. Sacó su varita mágica y gritó:**

—_**¡Expelliarmus!**_

**Y tal como Snape había desarmado a Lockhart, así Malfoy vio que el diario se le escapaba de las manos y salía volando. Ron, sonriendo, lo atrapó.**

—**¡Harry! —dijo Percy en voz alta—. No se puede hacer magia en los pasillos. ¡Tendré que informar de esto!**

**Pero Harry no se preocupó. Le había ganado una a Malfoy, y eso bien valía cinco puntos de Gryffindor. Malfoy estaba furioso, y cuando Ginny pasó por su lado para entrar en el aula, le gritó despechado:**

—**¡Me parece que a Potter no le gustó mucho tu felicitación de San Valentín!**

**Ginny se tapó la cara con las manos y entró en clase corriendo. **

En la Sala, sin embargo, Ginny volvió a encararse con Draco:

—¿Cómo demonios… _Ginny!... _supiste que eso lo había escrito yo?

—Alguien lo rescató de una papelera y me lo dio, lo leí, y sólo tuve que decirle al enano-mensajero que se lo cantara a Potter.

Los bromistas, quienes esperaban retomar el coro, se detuvieron al ver a Ginny totalmente molesta, delante de Draco, quien inmutable, la veía directamente a la cara.

—Nunca supiste respetarnos, ¿verdad? Si estuviéramos en otras circunstancias, o si hubiera sido mucho antes, te enseñaría a respetar. Señor Frank —pidió mientras volvía a sentarse—, por favor, ¿puede seguir?

**Dando un gruñido, Ron sacó también su varita mágica, pero Harry se la quitó de un tirón. Ron no tenía necesidad de pasarse la clase de Encantamientos vomitando babosas.**

**Harry no se dio cuenta de que algo raro había ocurrido en el diario de Ryddle hasta que llegaron a la clase del profesor Flitwick. Todos los demás libros estaban empapados de tinta roja. El diario, sin embargo, estaba tan limpio como antes de que la botellita de tinta se hubiera roto. Intentó hacérselo ver a Ron, pero éste volvía a tener problemas con su varita mágica: de la punta salían pompas de color púrpura, y él no prestaba atención a nada más.**

—Insisto —comentó Ron, ruborizado—, aunque tuve problemas, agradezco no haber cambiado la varita.

**Aquella noche, Harry fue el primero de su dormitorio en irse a dormir. En parte fue porque no creía poder soportar a Fred y George cantando: **_**«Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche» **_**una vez más, y en parte, porque quería examinar de nuevo el diario de Ryddle, y sabía que Ron opinaba que eso era una pérdida de tiempo.**

**Se sentó en la cama y hojeó las páginas en blanco; ninguna tenía la más ligera mancha de tinta roja. Luego sacó una nueva botellita de tinta del cajón de la mesita, mojó en ella su pluma y dejó caer una gota en la primera página del diario.**

Dumbledore se había enderezado en su butaca, interesado por entender el funcionamiento del diario como _horrocrux._

**La tinta brilló intensamente sobre el papel durante un segundo y luego, como si la hubieran absorbido desde el interior de la página, se desvaneció. Emocionado, Harry mojó de nuevo la pluma y escribió:**

_**«Mi nombre es Harry Potter.»**_

**Las palabras brillaron un instante en la página y desaparecieron también sin dejar huella. Entonces ocurrió algo.**

**Rezumando de la página, en la misma tinta que había utilizado él, aparecieron unas palabras que Harry no había escrito:**

_**«Hola, Harry Potter. Mi nombre es Tom Ryddle. ¿Cómo ha llegado a tus manos mi diario?»**_

—¿Qué? —exclamó James—, ¿el diario te estaba respondiendo?

—Así parece —respondió Remus, igualmente sorprendido, como casi todos en la Sala. Sólo Harry, Ginny y Dumbledore mantenían una mirada neutra, aunque en el caso del director, un brillo especial en los ojos daba a entender que estaba reflexionando sobre lo que escuchaba.

**Estas palabras también se desvanecieron, pero no antes de que Harry comenzara de nuevo a escribir:**

_**«Alguien intentó tirarlo por el retrete.»**_

**Aguardó con impaciencia la respuesta de Ryddle.**

_**«Menos mal que registré mis memorias en algo más duradero que la tinta. Siempre supe que habría gente que no querría que mi diario fuera leído.»**_

_**«¿Qué quieres decir?»,**_** escribió Harry, emborronando la página debido a los nervios.**

_**«Quiero decir que este diario da fe de cosas horribles; cosas que fueron ocultadas; cosas que sucedieron en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.»**_

Todos estaban impactados, por lo que sólo la lectura de Frank era el sonido que se escuchaba.

_**«Es donde estoy yo ahora»,**_** escribió Harry apresuradamente. **_**«Estoy en Hogwarts, y también suceden cosas horribles. ¿Sabes algo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos?»**_

**El corazón le latía violentamente. La réplica de Ryddle no se hizo esperar, pero la letra se volvió menos clara, como si tuviera prisa por consignar todo cuanto sabía.**

_**«¡Por supuesto que sé algo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos! En mi época, nos decían que era sólo una leyenda, que no existía realmente. Pero no era cierto. Cuando yo estaba en quinto, la cámara se abrió y el monstruo atacó a varios estudiantes y mató a uno. Yo atrapé a la persona que había abierto la cámara, y lo expulsaron. Pero el director, el profesor Dippet, avergonzado de que hubiera sucedido tal cosa en Hogwarts, me prohibió decir la verdad. Inventaron la historia de que la muchacha había muerto en un espantoso accidente. A mí me entregaron por mi actuación un trofeo muy bonito y muy brillante, con unas palabras grabadas, y me recomendaron que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Pero yo sabía que podía volver a ocurrir. El monstruo sobrevivió, y el que pudo liberarlo no fue encarcelado.»**_

**En su precipitación por escribir, Harry casi vuelca la botellita de la tinta.**

_**«Ha vuelto a suceder. Ha habido tres ataques y nadie parece saber quién está detrás. ¿Quién fue en aquella ocasión?»**_

_**«Te lo puedo mostrar, si quieres»,**_** contestó Ryddle. **_**«No necesitas leer mis palabras. Podrás ver dentro de mi memoria lo que ocurrió la noche en que lo capturé.»**_

_Funcionó como un pensadero, _reconoció Dumbledore para sí mismo.

**Harry dudó, y la pluma se detuvo encima del diario. ¿Qué quería decir Ryddle? ¿Cómo podía alguien introducirse en la memoria de otro? Miró asustado la puerta del dormitorio; iba oscureciendo. Cuando retornó la vista al diario, vio que aparecían unas palabras nuevas:**

_**«Deja que te lo enseñe.»**_

**Harry meditó durante una fracción de segundo, y luego escribió una sola palabra:**

_**«Vale.»**_

Algunos suspiros de angustia matizaron la lectura.

**Las páginas del diario comenzaron a pasar, como si estuviera soplando un fuerte viento, y se detuvieron a mediados del mes de junio. Con la boca abierta, Harry vio que el pequeño cuadrado asignado al día 13 de junio se convertía en algo parecido a una minúscula pantalla de televisión. Las manos le temblaban ligeramente. Levantó el cuaderno para acercar uno de sus ojos a la ventanita, y antes de que comprendiera lo que sucedía, se estaba inclinando hacia delante. La ventana se ensanchaba, y sintió que su cuerpo dejaba la cama y era absorbido por la abertura de la página en un remolino de colores y sombras.**

**Notó que pisaba tierra firme y se quedó temblando, mientras las formas borrosas que lo rodeaban se iban definiendo rápidamente.**

_Exactamente, funcionaba como un pensadero, _se ratificó Dumbledore mentalmente, mientras veía como todos atendían sorprendidos la narración. Sí notó que Hagrid ensombreció su mirada, lo que le hizo pensar que se trataba de un día muy específico. Al recordar la fecha, 13 de junio, rememoró que se trataba de _ese _día muy particular.

**Enseguida se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. Aquella sala circular con los retratos de gente dormida era el despacho de Dumbledore, pero no era Dumbledore quien estaba sentado detrás del escritorio. Un mago de aspecto delicado, con muchas arrugas y calvo, excepto por algunos pelos blancos, leía una carta a la luz de una vela. Harry no había visto nunca a aquel hombre.**

—**Lo siento —dijo con voz trémula—. No quería molestarle...**

**Pero el mago no levantó la vista. Siguió leyendo, frunciendo el entrecejo levemente. Harry se acercó más al escritorio y balbució:**

—**¿Me-me voy?**

**El mago siguió sin prestarle atención. Ni siquiera parecía que le hubiera oído. Pensando que tal vez estuviera sordo, Harry levantó la voz.**

—**Lamento molestarle, me iré ahora mismo —dijo casi a gritos. Con un suspiro, el mago dobló la carta, se levantó, pasó por delante de Harry sin mirarlo y fue hasta la ventana a descorrer las cortinas.**

**El cielo, al otro lado de la ventana, estaba de un color rojo rubí; parecía el atardecer. El mago volvió al escritorio, se sentó y, mirando a la puerta, se puso a juguetear con los pulgares.**

**Harry contempló el despacho. No estaba **_**Fawkes**_**, el fénix, ni los artilugios metálicos que hacían ruiditos. Aquello era Hogwarts tal como debía ser en los tiempos de Ryddle, y aquel mago desconocido tenía que ser el director de entonces, no Dumbledore, y él, Harry, era una especie de fantasma, completamente invisible para la gente de hacía cincuenta años. Llamaron a la puerta.**

—¿Por qué pasó eso? —preguntó Rose, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

—Porque ese diario funcionaba como un pensadero —respondió Harry, a lo que Dumbledore asintió silencioso—, ¿han oído hablar de ese artilugio? —como muchos de los presentes negaron en silencio, Harry explicó—: Ok, es una especie de vasija donde se vierten recuerdos para poderlos estudiar o incluso para usarlos como pruebas en juicios. En este caso, Riddle introdujo un recuerdo específico en ese diario.

—Además de algo más, mucho más peligroso —soltó Ginny, aún cruzada de brazos. Dumbledore volvió a asentir en silencio.

—**Entre —dijo el viejo mago con una voz débil. Un muchacho de unos dieciséis años entró quitándose el sombrero puntiagudo. En el pecho le brillaba una insignia plateada de prefecto. Era mucho más alto que Harry pero tenía, como él, el pelo de un negro azabache.**

—**Ah, Ryddle —dijo el director.**

—**¿Quería verme, profesor Dippet? —preguntó Ryddle. Parecía azorado.**

—**Siéntese —indicó Dippet—. Acabo de leer la carta que me envió.**

—**¡Ah! —exclamó Ryddle, y se sentó, cogiéndose las manos fuertemente.**

—**Muchacho —dijo Dippet con aire bondadoso—, me temo que no puedo permitirle quedarse en el colegio durante el verano. Supongo que querrá ir a casa para pasar las vacaciones...**

—**No —respondió Ryddle enseguida—, preferiría quedarme en Hogwarts a regresar a ese..., a ese...**

—**Según creo, pasa las vacaciones en un orfanato **_**muggle**_**, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dippet con curiosidad.**

—**Sí, señor —respondió Ryddle, ruborizándose ligeramente.**

—**¿Es usted de familia **_**muggle?**_

—**A medias, señor —respondió Ryddle—. De padre **_**muggle**_** y de madre bruja.**

Varios abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Una pieza de información que nunca esperarían escuchar.

—**¿Y tanto uno como otro están...?**

—**Mi madre murió nada más nacer yo, señor. En el orfanato me dijeron que había vivido sólo lo suficiente para ponerme nombre: Tom por mi padre, y Sorvolo por mi abuelo.**

**Dippet chasqueó la lengua en señal de compasión.**

—**La cuestión es, Tom —suspiró—, que se podría haber hecho con usted una excepción, pero en las actuales circunstancias...**

—**¿Se refiere a los ataques, señor? —dijo Ryddle, y a Harry el corazón le dio un brinco. Se acercó, porque no quería perderse ni una sílaba de lo que allí se dijera.**

—**Exactamente —dijo el director—. Muchacho, tiene que darse cuenta de lo irresponsable que sería que yo le permitiera quedarse en el castillo al término del trimestre. Especialmente después de la tragedia..., la muerte de esa pobre muchacha... Usted estará muchísimo más seguro en el orfanato. De hecho, el Ministerio de Magia se está planteando cerrar el colegio. No creo que vayamos a poder localizar al..., descubrir el origen de todos estos sucesos tan desagradables...**

**Ryddle abrió más los ojos.**

—**Señor, si esa persona fuera capturada... Si todo terminara...**

—**¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Dippet, soltando un gallo. Se incorporó en el asiento—. ¿Ryddle, sabe usted algo sobre esas agresiones?**

—**No, señor —respondió Ryddle con presteza.**

**Pero Harry estaba seguro de que aquel «no» era del mismo tipo que el que él mismo había dado a Dumbledore. **

Tanto Harry como Dumbedore asintieron en silencio.

**Dippet volvió a hundirse en el asiento, ligeramente decepcionado.**

—**Puede irse, Tom.**

**Ryddle se levantó del asiento y salió de la habitación pisando fuerte. Harry fue tras él.**

**Bajaron por la escalera de caracol que se movía sola, y salieron al corredor, que ya iba quedando en penumbra, junto a la gárgola. Ryddle se detuvo y Harry hizo lo mismo, mirándolo. Le pareció que Ryddle estaba concentrado: se mordía los labios y tenía la frente fruncida.**

**Luego, como si hubiera tomado una decisión repentina, salió precipitadamente, y Harry lo siguió en silencio. No vieron a nadie hasta llegar al vestíbulo, cuando un mago de gran estatura, con el cabello largo y ondulado de color castaño rojizo y con barba, llamó a Ryddle desde la escalera de mármol.**

—**¿Qué hace paseando por aquí tan tarde, Tom?**

**Harry miró sorprendido al mago. No era otro que Dumbledore, con cincuenta años menos.**

Los más jóvenes miraron al Dumbledore frente a ellos, sorprendidos.

—Pues sí —comentó sonriendo el anciano director—, para esa época mi cabello y barba no eran tan largos ni tan blancos, sino más del color descrito.

—**Tenía que ver al director, señor —respondió Ryddle.**

—**Bien, pues váyase enseguida a la cama —le dijo Dumbledore, dirigiéndole a Ryddle la misma mirada penetrante que Harry conocía tan bien—. Es mejor no andar por los pasillos durante estos días, desde que...**

**Suspiró hondo, dio las buenas noches a Ryddle y se marchó con paso decidido. Ryddle esperó que se fuera y a continuación, con rapidez, tomó el camino de las escaleras de piedra que bajaban a las mazmorras, seguido por Harry.**

**Pero, para su decepción, Ryddle no lo condujo a un pasadizo oculto ni a un túnel secreto, sino a la misma mazmorra en que Snape les daba clase. Como las antorchas no estaban encendidas y Ryddle había cerrado casi completamente la puerta, lo único que Harry veía era a Ryddle, que, inmóvil tras la puerta, vigilaba el corredor que había al otro lado.**

—¿Qué estaría vigilando? —preguntó James, uno de los sorprendidos por la revelación del mestizaje de Riddle. Como nadie respondió, Frank siguió leyendo.

**A Harry le pareció que permanecían allí al menos una hora. Seguía viendo únicamente la figura de Ryddle en la puerta, mirando por la rendija, aguardando inmóvil. Y cuando Harry dejó de sentirse expectante y tenso, y empezaron a entrarle ganas de volver al presente, oyó que se movía algo al otro lado de la puerta.**

**Alguien caminaba por el corredor sigilosamente. Quienquiera que fuese, pasó ante la mazmorra en la que estaban ocultos él y Ryddle. Éste, silencioso como una sombra, cruzó la puerta y lo siguió, con Harry detrás, que se ponía de puntillas, sin recordar que no le podían oír.**

**Persiguieron los pasos del desconocido durante unos cinco minutos, cuando de improviso Ryddle se detuvo, inclinando la cabeza hacia el lugar del que provenían unos ruidos. Harry oyó el chirrido de una puerta y luego a alguien que hablaba en un ronco susurro.**

—**Vamos..., te voy a sacar de aquí ahora..., a la caja...**

Hagrid bajó la mirada y suspiró tan ruidosamente que asustó a algunos.

**Algo le resultaba conocido en aquella voz. De repente, Ryddle dobló la esquina de un salto. Harry lo siguió y pudo ver la silueta de un muchacho alto como un gigante que estaba en cuclillas delante de una puerta abierta, junto a una caja muy grande.**

—¿Hagrid? —preguntaron a dúo Daisy y Violet, mientras que el resto de los más jóvenes, y los merodeadores, lo miraban en silencio.

—**Hola, Rubeus —dijo Ryddle con voz seria. El muchacho cerró la puerta de golpe y se levantó.**

—**¿Qué haces aquí, Tom?**

**Ryddle se le acercó.**

—**Todo ha terminado —dijo—. Voy a tener que entregarte, Rubeus. Dicen que cerrarán Hogwarts si los ataques no cesan.**

—**¿Que vas a...?**

—**No creo que quisieras matar a nadie. Pero los monstruos no son buenas mascotas. Me imagino que lo dejaste salir para que le diera el aire y...**

—**¡No ha matado a nadie! —interrumpió el muchachote, retrocediendo contra la puerta cerrada. Harry oía unos curiosos chasquidos y crujidos procedentes del otro lado de la puerta.**

—**Vamos, Rubeus —dijo Ryddle, acercándose aún más—. Los padres de la chica muerta llegarán mañana. Lo menos que puede hacer Hogwarts es asegurarse de que lo que mató a su hija sea sacrificado...**

—**¡No fue él! —gritó el muchacho. Su voz resonaba en el oscuro corredor—. ¡No sería capaz! ¡Nunca!**

—**Hazte a un lado —dijo Ryddle, sacando su varita mágica. Su conjuro iluminó el corredor con un resplandor repentino. La puerta que había detrás del muchacho se abrió con tal fuerza que golpeó contra el muro que había enfrente. Por el hueco salió algo que hizo a Harry proferir un grito que nadie sino él pudo oír.**

Varios saltaron en sus asientos, pero nadie decía nada.

**Un cuerpo grande, peludo, casi a ras de suelo, y una maraña de patas negras, varios ojos resplandecientes y unas pinzas afiladas como navajas... Ryddle levantó de nuevo la varita, pero fue demasiado tarde. El monstruo lo derribó al escabullirse, enfilando a toda velocidad por el corredor y perdiéndose de vista. Ryddle se incorporó, buscando la varita. Consiguió cogerla, pero el muchachón se lanzó sobre él, se la arrancó de las manos y lo tiró de espaldas contra el suelo, al tiempo que gritaba: **_**¡NOOOOOOOO!**_

Hagrid, suspirando nuevamente, parecía que comenzaba a llorar. McGonagall, sentada a su lado, le palmeó suavemente el hombro.

**Todo empezó a dar vueltas y la oscuridad se hizo completa. Harry sintió que caía y aterrizó de golpe con los brazos y las piernas extendidos sobre su cama en el dormitorio de Gryffindor, y con el diario de Ryddle abierto sobre el abdomen. Antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento, se abrió la puerta del dormitorio y entró Ron.**

—**¡Estás aquí! —dijo. Harry se sentó. Estaba sudoroso y temblaba.— ¿Qué pasa? —dijo Ron, preocupado.**

—Eso es lo que me pregunto —indicó Lily, mientras veía a Hagrid suspirar ruidosamente y a Harry negar en silencio.

—**Fue Hagrid, Ron. Hagrid abrió la Cámara de los Secretos hace cincuenta años.**

—Perdona, Hagrid —dijo Harry, mientras Frank soltaba el pergamino en el atril—, lo que me mostró Riddle me hizo entender eso.

—Tranquilo, Harry —respondió el guardabosques.

—Es decir —intervino James—, ¿a ti te expulsaron porque _dijeron_ que tú abriste la _fulana_ Cámara?

—Así es —gruñó Hagrid, sin levantar la mirada—. Porque Riddle dijo eso.

—Sin embargo, como le dijiste a Harry —aclaró Dumbledore—, yo conversé con el profesor Dippet para instruirte como nuestro guardabosques, labor que has ejercido de manera excepcional desde entonces. Señor Longbottom, por favor.

—El capítulo terminó —comentó Frank, mientras el atril se desplazaba hasta ubicarse delante de Audrey, quien vio sorprendida el pergamino.

* * *

_**Buenos días desde San Diego, Venezuela! Y dichoso Domingo de Ramos 2020! **_Sí, hoy los católicos rememoramos la entrada de Jesús a Jerusalén para celebrar la Pascua judía y vivir lo que llamamos la "Semana Santa"; por eso, después de "asistir" a los rituales de hoy (a través de la televisión, en esta cuarentena social y voluntaria por la pandemia), les traigo la presentación formal del "diario secretísimo", el vehículo que usó Tom Riddle para procurar desatar el horror en Hogwarts. Ginny de alguna manera tomó valentía al revelarse la existencia del diario y más con la primera insinuación al mestizaje de Tom, aunque muchos están interesados en la actitud de la pelirroja. Rose, como es usual sigue haciendo conjeturas y se adelanta un poco lo que es un pensadero y cómo funciona. Ya comienza el "arco final" del año, así que, por decirlo de alguna manera, los acontecimientos tienden a precipitarse. Como todas las semanas, vamos a saludar a quienes leen, siguen, están alerta y comentan este relato, especialmente a todos quienes han comenzado a seguirlo y no los he saludado, y a quien comentó esta semana, **creativo **(Tres lecciones básicas y fundamentales, las cuales estoy totalmente de acuerdo). También, como se ha hecho costumbre en estos días de cuarentena por la pandemis, **por favor, cuídense: si van a salir, tomen las medidas respectivas del uso del tapabocas o mascarilla, el gel alcoholado, lavarse bien las manos al regresar (si es de bañarse, mejor); pero sobre todo, si no es urgente que tengan que salir, #MejorQuedarseEnCasa, la prevención es la clave, y todos estamos en la misma situación... Espero que me puedan acompañar el próximo domingo! Dios nos bendiga _y que la Fuerza nos acompañe siempre!_**


	15. Cornelius Fudge

**Harry Potter: Una lectura distinta,vol. 2**

Por _ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

* * *

**La Cámara de los Secretos **

**CAPÍTULO 14 Cornelius Fudge**

—Es decir —intervino James, cuando Frank dejó de leer—, ¿a ti te expulsaron porque _dijeron_ que tú abriste la fulana Cámara?

—Así es —gruñó Hagrid, sin levantar la mirada—. Porque Riddle dijo eso.

—Sin embargo, como le dijiste a Harry —aclaró Dumbledore—, yo conversé con el profesor Dippet para instruirte como nuestro guardabosques, labor que has ejercido de manera excepcional desde entonces. Señor Longbottom, por favor.

—El capítulo terminó —comentó Frank, mientras el atril se desplazaba hasta ubicarse delante de Audrey, quien vio sorprendida el pergamino.

—¡Qué tal! —sorprendió al hablar, pues no había intervenido en ningún momento—, este capítulo está dedicado a _Cornelius Fudge._

—¿Él también tiene un capítulo sólo para él? —preguntó Sirius, casi como un grito. Otro que se alarmó fue Percy, al oir el nombre de su antiguo jefe.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione siempre habían sabido que Hagrid sentía una desgraciada afición por las criaturas grandes y monstruosas. Durante el curso anterior en Hogwarts había intentado criar un dragón en su pequeña cabaña de madera, y pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran olvidar al perro gigante de tres cabezas al que había puesto por nombre **_**Fluffy. **_**Harry estaba seguro de que si, de niño, Hagrid se enteró de que había un monstruo oculto en algún lugar del castillo, hizo lo imposible por echarle un vistazo. Seguro que le parecía inhumano haber tenido encerrado al monstruo tanto tiempo y debía de pensar que el pobre tenía derecho a estirar un poco sus numerosas piernas.**

**Podía imaginarse perfectamente a Hagrid, con trece años, intentando ponerle un collar y una correa. Pero también estaba seguro de que él nunca había tenido intención de matar a nadie.**

Varios sonrieron con la imagen mental que detallaba Audrey.

**Harry casi habría preferido no haber averiguado el funcionamiento del diario de Riddle. Ron y Hermione le pedían constantemente que les contase una y otra vez todo lo que había visto, hasta que se cansaba de tanto hablar y de las largas conversaciones que seguían a su relato y que no conducían a ninguna parte.**

—**A lo mejor Riddle se equivocó de culpable —decía Hermione—. A lo mejor el que atacaba a la gente era otro monstruo...**

—Y no estabas muy alejada de esa idea —comentó Harry, sonriendo a su amiga.

—**¿Cuántos monstruos crees que puede albergar este castillo? —le preguntó Ron, aburrido.**

—**Ya sabíamos que a Hagrid lo habían expulsado —dijo Harry, apenado—. Y supongo que entonces los ataques cesaron. Si no hubiera sido así, a Riddle no le habrían dado ningún premio.**

—¿Cómo lo sabías, papá? —preguntó Al, pero Rose, su prima, golpeándose la frente le respondió:

—Por eso eres un _Alburrido, _se nota que no le prestaste atención a la primera conversación de tío Harry con Hagrid; después de ponerle la cola de cerdo a tío Dudley, él le dijo que no podía hacer magia porque lo habían expulsado en tercer año, pero no le dijo por qué.

Muchos _Ahhh _ se escucharon, y Rose recibió un apretón de mano por parte de Scorpius, mientras Al, molesto, veía a su prima.

**Ron intentó verlo de otro modo.**

—**Riddle me recuerda a Percy. Pero ¿por qué tuvo que delatar a Hagrid?**

—**El monstruo había matado a una persona, Ron —contestó Hermione.**

—**Y Riddle habría tenido que volver al orfanato muggle si hubieran cerrado Hogwarts —dijo Harry—. No lo culpo por querer quedarse aquí.**

—Me recuerda tu regalo de Navidad de ese año —comentó Ron, mirando a Harry; cambiando la voz a una que intentaba imitar a tía Petunia, dijo—: _"¿Puedes preguntar si en verano también te puedes quedar en el colegio?"_

Algunas risas se escucharon, mientras Lily negaba molesta.

**Ron se mordió un labio y luego vaciló al decir:**

—**Tú te encontraste a Hagrid en el callejón Knockturn, ¿verdad, Harry?**

—**Dijo que había ido a comprar un repelente contra las babosas carnívoras —dijo Harry con presteza. Se quedaron en silencio. Tras una pausa prolongada, Hermione tuvo una idea elemental.**

—**¿Por qué no vamos y le preguntamos a Hagrid?**

—**Sería una visita muy cortés —dijo Ron—. **_**Hola, Hagrid, dinos, ¿has estado últimamente dejando en libertad por el castillo a una cosa furiosa y peluda?**_

Estallaron nuevamente las risas, incluyendo las de Hagrid, a pesar de lo afectado que se encontraba por lo revelado en el capítulo anterior.

**Al final, decidieron no decir nada a Hagrid si no había otro ataque, y como los días se sucedieron sin siquiera un susurro de la voz que no salía de ningún sitio, albergaban la esperanza de no tener que hablar con él sobre el motivo de su expulsión. Ya habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde que petrificaron a Justin y a **_**Nick Casi Decapitado,**_** y parecía que todo el mundo creía que el agresor, quienquiera que fuese, se había retirado, afortunadamente. **_**Peeves**_** se había cansado por fin de su canción **_**¡Oh, Potter, eres un zote!;**_** Ernie MacMillan, un día, en la clase de Herbología, le pidió cortésmente a Harry que le pasara un cubo de hongos saltarines, y en marzo algunas mandrágoras montaron una escandalosa fiesta en el Invernadero 3. Esto puso muy contenta a la profesora Sprout.**

—**En cuanto empiecen a querer cambiarse unas a las macetas de otras, sabremos que han alcanzado la madurez —dijo a Harry—. Entonces podremos revivir a esos pobrecillos de la enfermería.**

—Al menos es un avance —suspiró Alice.

—Y sin saber lo que falta —dijo Harry, en un susurro que sólo escuchó Ginny, haciéndola estremecerse otra vez.

**Durante las vacaciones de Semana Santa, los de segundo tuvieron algo nuevo en que pensar. Había llegado el momento de elegir optativas para el curso siguiente, decisión que al menos Hermione se tomó muy en serio.**

—**Podría afectar a todo nuestro futuro —dijo a Harry y Ron, mientras repasaban minuciosamente la lista de las nuevas materias, señalándolas.**

—**Lo único que quiero es no tener Pociones —dijo Harry.**

—**Imposible —dijo Ron con tristeza—. Seguiremos con todas las materias que tenemos ahora. Si no, yo me libraría de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.**

—**¡Pero si ésa es muy importante! —dijo Hermione, sorprendida.**

—**No tal como la imparte Lockhart —repuso Ron—. Lo único que me ha enseñado es que no hay que dejar sueltos a los duendecillos.**

—Realmente es una semana de pesadilla —comentó Louis, provocando que muchos de los más jóvenes, que ya habían pasado este trámite, asintieran, y haciendo que los que aún no había hecho ese trámite se vieran con algo de angustia en los ojos.

**Neville Longbottom había recibido carta de todos los magos y brujas de su familia, y cada uno le aconsejaba materias distintas. Confundido y preocupado, se sentó a leer la lista de las materias y les preguntaba a todos si pensaban que Aritmancia era más difícil que Adivinación Antigua. Dean Thomas, que, como Harry, se había criado con **_**muggles**_**, terminó cerrando los ojos y apuntando a la lista con la varita mágica, y escogió las materias que había tocado al azar. Hermione no siguió el consejo de nadie y las escogió todas. **

**Harry sonrió tristemente al imaginar lo que habrían dicho tío Vernon y tía Petunia si les consultara sobre su futuro de mago. Pero alguien lo ayudó: Percy Weasley se desvivía por hacerle partícipe de su experiencia.**

—**Depende de adónde quieras llegar, Harry —le dijo—. Nunca es demasiado pronto para pensar en el futuro, así que yo te recomendaría Adivinación. La gente dice que los estudios **_**muggles**_** son la salida más fácil, pero personalmente creo que los magos deberíamos tener completos conocimientos de la comunidad no mágica, especialmente si queremos trabajar en estrecho contacto con ellos. Mira a mi padre, tiene que tratar todo el tiempo con **_**muggles.**_** A mi hermano Charlie siempre le gustó el trabajo al aire libre, así que escogió Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Escoge aquello para lo que valgas, Harry.**

—No fue mal consejo, papá —comentó Lucy.

—Lástima que a nosotras no nos lo diste —recalcó Molls, sorprendiendo a Percy y a Audrey, quien miró a su esposo cambiando la sonrisa inicial por un gesto de extrañeza.

—Emmmm —sólo pudo decir Percy, impactado.

Audrey esperó unos segundos, en los que algunos de los bromistas se rieron, y siguió la lectura.

**Pero lo único que a Harry le parecía que se le daba realmente bien era el **_**quidditch**_**. Terminó eligiendo las mismas optativas que Ron, pensando que si era muy malo en ellas, al menos contaría con alguien que podría ayudarle. A Gryffindor le tocaba jugar el siguiente partido de **_**quidditch**_** contra Hufflepuff.**

**Wood los machacaba con entrenamientos en equipo cada noche después de cenar, de forma que Harry no tenía tiempo para nada más que para el **_**quidditch**_** y para hacer los deberes. Sin embargo, los entrenamientos iban mejor, y la noche anterior al partido del sábado se fue a la cama pensando que Gryffindor nunca había tenido más posibilidades de ganar la copa.**

**Pero su alegría no duró mucho. Al final de las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio se encontró con Neville Longbottom, que lo miraba desesperado.**

—¿Qué pasó, papá? —Paula interrogó angustiada a su padre, quien señaló al pergamino. Ginny se estremeció nuevamente, buscando los brazos de su esposo.

—**Harry, no sé quién lo hizo. Yo me lo encontré...**

**Mirando a Harry aterrorizado, Neville abrió la puerta. El contenido del baúl de Harry estaba esparcido por todas partes. Su capa estaba en el suelo, rasgada. Le habían levantado las sábanas y las mantas de la cama, y habían sacado el cajón de la mesita y el contenido estaba desparramado sobre el colchón.**

Todos estaban en silencio, sorprendidos, oyendo la cantarina voz de Audrey leer.

**Harry fue hacia la cama, pisando algunas páginas sueltas de **_**Recorridos con los trols. **_**No podía creer lo que había sucedido. En el momento en que Neville y él hacían la cama, entraron Ron, Dean y Seamus. Dean gritó:**

—**¿Qué ha sucedido, Harry?**

—**No tengo ni idea —contestó. Ron examinaba la túnica de Harry. Habían dado la vuelta a todos los bolsillos.**

—**Alguien ha estado buscando algo —dijo Ron—. ¿Qué te falta?**

**Harry empezó a coger sus cosas y a dejarlas en el baúl. Hasta que hubo separado el último libro de Lockhart, no se dio cuenta de qué era lo que faltaba.**

—**Se han llevado el diario de Riddle —dijo a Ron en voz baja.**

—¡Lo que faltaba! —exclamó Hugo, cuidándose de reservarse el insulto. Hermione lo miró, sin comentar nada; le recordaba tanto a Ron a su edad, impulsivo, al igual que Rose. Sus dos hijos tenían tanto de ambos...

—**¿Qué?**

**Harry señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta del dormitorio, y Ron lo siguió. Bajaron corriendo hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, que estaba medio vacía, y encontraron a Hermione, sentada, sola, leyendo un libro titulado **_**La adivinación antigua al alcance de todos. **_**A Hermione la noticia la dejó aterrorizada.**

—**Pero... sólo puede haber sido alguien de Gryffindor. Nadie más conoce la contraseña.**

Ginny asintió casi imperceptiblemente, hundida como estaba en los brazos de Harry.

—**En efecto —confirmó Harry. Despertaron al día siguiente con un sol intenso y una brisa ligera y refrescante.**

—**¡Perfectas condiciones para jugar al **_**quidditch!**_** —dijo Wood emocionado a los de la mesa de Gryffindor, llevando los platos con los huevos revueltos—. ¡Harry, levanta el ánimo, necesitas un buen desayuno!**

—Ya sabemos que los Potter no comen bien antes de los juegos —aclaró Lily, a lo que varios asintieron.

**Harry había estado observando la mesa abarrotada de Gryffindor, preguntándose si tendría delante de las narices al nuevo poseedor del diario de Riddle. Hermione lo intentaba convencer de que notificara el robo, pero a Harry no le gustaba la idea. Tendría que contar todo lo referente al diario a algún profesor, ¿y cuánta gente sabía por qué habían expulsado a Hagrid hacía cincuenta años? No quería ser él quien lo sacara de nuevo a la luz.**

—Tienes tu punto ahí, Potter —matizó Zacharias.

**Al abandonar el Gran Comedor con Ron y Hermione para ir a recoger su equipo de **_**quidditch**_**, otro motivo de preocupación se añadió a la creciente lista de Harry. Acababa de poner los pies en la escalera de mármol cuando oyó de nuevo aquella voz:**

—_**Matar esta vez... Déjame desgarrar... Despedazar...**_

—¡Otra vez! —exclamó James.

—¡Y justo cuando se desaparece el diario! —complementó Rose, a lo que Remus asintió. Hermione palideció, recordando lo que terminó pasando ese día, mientras Ginny volvía a suspirar.

**Harry dio un grito, y Ron y Hermione se separaron de él asustados.**

—**¡La voz! —dijo Harry, mirando a un lado—. Acabo de oírla de nuevo, ¿vosotros no?**

**Ron, con los ojos muy abiertos, negó con la cabeza. Hermione, sin embargo, se llevó una mano a la frente.**

—**¡Harry, creo que acabo de comprender algo! ¡Tengo que ir a la biblioteca!**

**Y se fue corriendo por las escaleras.**

—Tenía que haberme quedado con ustedes —reflexionó Hermione, pálida como un papel—, pero necesitaba corroborar algo. Y menos mal que fui —comentó, mirando sin querer a Percy, quien también había palidecido.

—**¿Qué habrá comprendido? —dijo Harry distraídamente, mirando alrededor, intentando averiguar de dónde podía provenir la voz.**

—**Muchas más cosas que yo —respondió Ron, negando con la cabeza.**

—**Pero ¿por qué habrá tenido que irse a la biblioteca?**

—**Porque eso es lo que Hermione hace siempre —contestó Ron, encogiéndose de hombros—. Cuando le entra alguna duda, ¡a la biblioteca!**

Dil no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras veía al trío, pues recordaba esa vez que Hermione intentaba ir a la biblioteca a consultar algo después de una clase de Encantamientos, pero después cambió su semblante al recordar el ataque contra Harry.

**Harry se quedó indeciso, intentando volver a captar la voz, pero los alumnos empezaron a salir del Gran Comedor hablando alto, hacia la puerta principal. Iban al campo de **_**quidditch**_**.**

—**Será mejor que te muevas —dijo Ron—. Son casi las once..., el partido.**

**Harry subió a la carrera hacia la torre de Gryffindor, cogió su **_**Nimbus 2.000 **_**y se mezcló con la gente que se dirigía hacia el campo de juego. Pero su mente se había quedado en el castillo, donde sonaba la voz que no salía de ningún sitio, y mientras se ponía su túnica de juego en los vestuarios, su único consuelo era saber que todos estaban allí para ver el partido.**

—No todos —comentó sombríamente en un susurro, lo que hizo estremecer nuevamente a Ginny.

**Los equipos saltaron al campo de juego en medio del clamor del público. Oliver Wood despegó para hacer un vuelo de calentamiento alrededor de los postes, y la señora Hooch sacó las bolas. Los de Hufflepuff, que jugaban de color amarillo canario, se habían reunido para repasar la táctica en el último minuto.**

**Harry acababa de montarse en la escoba cuando la profesora McGonagall llegó corriendo al campo, llevando consigo un megáfono de color púrpura.**

—**El partido acaba de ser suspendido —gritó por el megáfono la profesora, dirigiéndose al estadio abarrotado. Hubo gritos y silbidos. Oliver Wood, con aspecto desolado, aterrizó y fue corriendo a donde estaba la profesora McGonagall sin desmontar de la escoba.**

—¡Cómo! —exclamó James— ¡Jamás se ha suspendido un juego de _quidditch!_

—Hasta ese día, papá —recalcó Harry.

—**¡Pero profesora! —gritó—. Tenemos que jugar... la Copa... Gryffindor...**

**La profesora McGonagall no le hizo caso y continuó gritando por el megáfono:**

—**Todos los estudiantes tienen que volver a sus respectivas salas comunes, donde les informarán los jefes de sus casas. ¡Id lo más deprisa que podáis, por favor!**

**Luego bajó el megáfono e hizo una seña a Harry para que se acercara.**

—**Potter, creo que será mejor que vengas conmigo.**

**Preguntándose por qué sospecharía de él en aquella ocasión, Harry vio que Ron se separaba de la multitud descontenta y se unía a ellos corriendo para volver al castillo. Para sorpresa de Harry, la profesora McGonagall no se opuso.**

—**Sí, quizá sea mejor que tú también vengas, Weasley.**

—¿Por qué ustedes dos todo el tiempo? —preguntó Molly, preocupada. Rose, como usualmente pasaba, notó un detalle importante:

—¿Y dónde está mi mamá? ¿Por qué no está con ustedes?

—Espera un momento, mi niña —le respondió Ron, con voz grave.

**Algunos de los estudiantes que había a su alrededor rezongaban por la suspensión del partido y otros parecían preocupados. Harry y Ron siguieron a la profesora McGonagall y, al llegar al castillo, subieron con ella la escalera de mármol. Pero esta vez no se dirigían a ningún despacho.**

—**Esto os resultará un poco sorprendente —dijo la profesora McGonagall con voz amable cuando se acercaban a la enfermería—. Ha habido otro ataque... Un ataque doble.**

Gestos de sorpresa se escucharon en la Sala. Percy y Hermione estaban pálidos y sudorosos, lo que notaron tanto Ron como Audrey.

**A Harry le dio un brinco el corazón. La profesora McGonagall abrió la puerta y entraron en la enfermería.**

**La señora Pomfrey atendía a una muchacha de quinto curso con el pelo largo y rizado. Harry reconoció en ella a la chica de Ravenclaw a la que por error habían preguntado cómo se iba a la sala común de Slytherin. Y en la cama de al lado estaba...**

—**¡Hermione! —gimió Ron.**

Rose reaccionó al instante, abrazado a su madre, quien intentaba consolarla a pesar de lo afectada que estaba.

**Hermione yacía completamente inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos y vidriosos.**

—**Las encontraron junto a la biblioteca —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Supongo que no podéis explicarlo. Esto estaba en el suelo, junto a ellas...**

**Levantó un pequeño espejo redondo. Harry y Ron negaron con la cabeza, mirando a Hermione.**

—De verdad —comentó Harry—, estábamos totalmente impactados.

—Yo estaba angustiado.

Había tanta tensión en el ambiente, que ni siquiera los bromistas intervinieron.

—**Os acompañaré a la torre de Gryffindor —dijo con seriedad la profesora McGonagall—. De cualquier manera, tengo que hablar a los estudiantes —Al llegar a la sala común, llamó a los estudiantes y señaló—: Todos los alumnos estarán de vuelta en sus respectivas salas comunes a las seis en punto de la tarde. Ningún alumno podrá dejar los dormitorios después de esa hora. Un profesor os acompañará siempre al aula. Ningún alumno podrá entrar en los servicios sin ir acompañado por un profesor. Se posponen todos los partidos y entrenamientos de **_**quidditch**_**. No habrá más actividades extraescolares.**

**Los alumnos de Gryffindor, que abarrotaban la sala común, escuchaban en silencio a la profesora McGonagall, quien al final enrolló el pergamino que había estado leyendo y dijo con la voz entrecortada por la impresión:**

—**No necesito añadir que rara vez me he sentido tan consternada. Es probable que se cierre el colegio si no se captura al agresor. Si alguno de vosotros sabe de alguien que pueda tener una pista, le ruego que lo diga.**

**La profesora salió por el agujero del retrato con cierta torpeza, e inmediatamente los alumnos de Gryffindor rompieron el silencio.**

—Dudo que hubiera alguien que no lo estuviera, Minerva —comentó el profesor Flitwick, mientras la profesora Sprout afirmaba silenciosamente.

—**Han caído dos de Gryffindor, sin contar al fantasma, que también es de Gryffindor, uno de Ravenclaw y otro de Hufflepuff —dijo Lee Jordan, el amigo de los gemelos Weasley, contando con los dedos—. ¿No se ha dado cuenta ningún profesor de que los de Slytherin parecen estar a salvo? ¿No es evidente que todo esto proviene de Slytherin? El heredero de Slytherin, el monstruo de Slytherin... ¿Por qué no expulsan a todos los de Slytherin? —preguntó con fiereza. Hubo alumnos que asintieron y se oyeron algunos aplausos aislados.**

—Era lógica simple —matizó el propio Lee, mientras Draco y Scorpius veían al moreno con distintos niveles de molestia.

**Percy Weasley estaba sentado en una silla, detrás de Lee, pero por una vez no parecía interesado en exponer sus puntos de vista. Estaba pálido y parecía ausente.**

—**Percy está asustado —dijo George a Harry en voz baja—. Esa chica de Ravenclaw..., Penélope Clearwater..., es prefecta. Supongo que Percy creía que el monstruo no se atrevería a atacar a un prefecto.**

—Parece que no era sólo eso, ¿verdad, Percy? —le preguntó Audrey, sonriendo con un brillo particular en sus ojos.

—Sí, bueno… —Percy no sabía si palidecer por el recuerdo o ruborizarse por la pregunta. Sus gemelas miraban interesadas la reacción de su padre.

**Pero Harry sólo escuchaba a medias. No parecía poder olvidar la imagen de Hermione, inmóvil sobre la cama de la enfermería, como esculpida en piedra. Y si no pillaban pronto al culpable, él tendría que pasar el resto de su vida con los Dursley. Tom Riddle había delatado a Hagrid ante la perspectiva del orfanato **_**muggle**_** si se cerraba el colegio. Harry entendía perfectamente cómo se había sentido.**

—Aunque no me guste pensarlo —reconoció Harry—, pude entenderlo en ese momento.

—**¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Ron a Harry al oído—. ¿Crees que sospechan de Hagrid?**

—**Tenemos que ir a hablar con él —dijo Harry, decidido—. No creo que esta vez sea él, pero si fue el que lo liberó la última vez, también sabrá llegar hasta la Cámara de los Secretos, y algo es algo.**

—**Pero McGonagall nos ha dicho que tenemos que permanecer en nuestras torres cuando no estemos en clase...**

—**Creo —dijo Harry, en voz todavía más baja— que ha llegado ya el momento de volver a sacar la vieja capa de mi padre.**

—Oye, verdad —interrumpió James—, la pobre capa ha estado mucho tiempo guardada.

—Circunstancias extremas exigen medidas extremas, dicen por ahí —comentó Remus—, y más que estas circunstancias, no creo que haya alguna.

**Harry sólo había heredado una cosa de su padre: una capa larga y plateada para hacerse invisible. Era su única posibilidad para salir a hurtadillas del colegio y visitar a Hagrid sin que nadie se enterara. Fueron a la cama a la hora habitual, esperaron a que Neville, Dean y Seamus hubieran dejado de hablar sobre la Cámara de los Secretos y se durmieran, y entonces se levantaron, volvieron a vestirse y se cubrieron con la capa.**

**El recorrido por los corredores oscuros del castillo no fue en absoluto agradable. Harry, que ya en ocasiones anteriores había caminado por allí de noche, no lo había visto nunca, después de la puesta del sol, tan lleno de gente: profesores, prefectos y fantasmas circulaban por los corredores en parejas, buscando cualquier detalle sospechoso. Como, a pesar de llevar la capa invisible, hacían el mismo ruido de siempre, hubo un instante especialmente tenso cuando Ron se dio un golpe en un dedo del pie, y estaban muy cerca del lugar en que Snape montaba guardia. Afortunadamente, Snape estornudó en el momento preciso en que Ron gritó. Cuando finalmente alcanzaron la puerta principal de roble y la abrieron con cuidado, suspiraron aliviados.**

Snape miró ceñudo a Harry y Ron, pero no comentó nada.

**Era una noche clara y estrellada. Avanzaron con rapidez guiándose por la luz de las ventanas de la cabaña de Hagrid, y no se desprendieron de la capa hasta que hubieron llegado ante la puerta.**

**Unos segundos después de llamar, Hagrid les abrió. Les apuntaba con una ballesta, y **_**Fang**_**, el perro jabalinero, ladraba furiosamente detrás de él.**

—**¡Ah! —dijo, bajando el arma y mirándolos—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí los dos?**

—**¿Para qué es eso? —preguntó Harry, señalando la ballesta al entrar.**

—**Nada, nada... —susurró Hagrid—. Estaba esperando... No importa... Sentaos, prepararé té.**

—Nunca es malo estar prevenido —comentó Hagrid, con voz pesada, recordando ese momento.

**Parecía que apenas sabía lo que hacía. Casi apagó el fuego al derramar agua de la tetera metálica, y luego rompió la de cerámica de puros nervios al golpearla con la mano.**

—**¿Estás bien, Hagrid? —dijo Harry—. ¿Has oído lo de Hermione?**

—**¡Ah, sí, claro que lo he oído! —dijo Hagrid con la voz entrecortada. Miró por la ventana, nervioso. Les sirvió sendas jarritas llenas sólo de agua hirviendo (se le había olvidado poner las bolsitas de té). Cuando les estaba poniendo en un plato un trozo de pastel de frutas, aporrearon la puerta.**

**Se le cayó el pastel. Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas de pánico, se echaron encima la capa para hacerse invisibles y se retiraron a un rincón oculto. Tras asegurarse de que no se les veía, Hagrid cogió la ballesta y fue otra vez a abrir la puerta.**

Todos en la Sala, quienes no habían vivido en persona estos sucesos, seguían ansiosos la narración de Audrey.

—**Buenas noches, Hagrid.**

**Era Dumbledore. Entró, muy serio, seguido por otro individuo de aspecto muy raro. El desconocido era un hombre bajo y corpulento, con el pelo gris alborotado y expresión nerviosa. Llevaba una extraña combinación de ropas: traje de raya diplomática, corbata roja, capa negra larga y botas púrpura acabadas en punta. Sujetaba bajo el brazo un sombrero hongo verde lima. **

—**¡Es el jefe de mi padre! —musitó Ron—. ¡Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de Magia!**

—El ministro más chapucero que ha existido —comentó Sirius, a lo que Percy asintió, derrotado:

—Aunque el señor Fudge fue un buen Ministro, se encontró en una época difícil.

—Sin embargo, Percy —comentó Bill—, tienes que admitir que tenía sus problemas. Cuñada —le dijo a Audrey, para evitar la réplica de Percy—, por favor.

Percy suspiró molesto, mientras Audrey sonreía.

**Harry dio un codazo a Ron para que se callara. Hagrid estaba pálido y sudoroso. Se dejó caer abatido en una de las sillas y miró a Dumbledore y luego a Cornelius Fudge.**

—**¡Feo asunto, Hagrid! —dijo Fudge, telegráficamente—. Muy feo. He tenido que venir. Cuatro ataques contra hijos de **_**muggles**_**. El Ministerio tiene que intervenir.**

—**Yo nunca... —dijo Hagrid, mirando implorante a Dumbledore—. Usted sabe que yo nunca, profesor Dumbledore, señor...**

—**Quiero que quede claro, Cornelius, que Hagrid cuenta con mi plena confianza —dijo Dumbledore, mirando a Fudge con el entrecejo fruncido.**

—**Mira, Albus —dijo Fudge, incómodo—. Hagrid tiene antecedentes. El Ministerio tiene que hacer algo... El consejo escolar se ha puesto en contacto...**

—Antecedentes que, como sabemos ahora, fueron manipulados —indicó Harry, molesto.

—**Aun así, Cornelius, insisto en que echar a Hagrid no va a solucionar nada —dijo Dumbledore. Los ojos azules le brillaban de una manera que Harry no había visto nunca.**

—**Míralo desde mi punto de vista —dijo Fudge, cogiendo el sombrero y haciéndolo girar entre las manos—. Me están presionando. Tengo que acreditar que hacemos algo. Si se demuestra que no fue Hagrid, regresará y no habrá más que decir. Pero tengo que llevármelo. Tengo que hacerlo. Si no, no estaría cumpliendo con mi deber...**

—Chapucero —volvió a indicar Sirius.

—**¿Llevarme? —dijo Hagrid, temblando—. ¿Llevarme adónde?**

—**Sólo por poco tiempo —dijo Fudge, evitando los ojos de Hagrid—. No se trata de un castigo, Hagrid, sino más bien de una precaución. Si atrapamos al culpable, a usted se le dejará salir con una disculpa en toda regla.**

—**¿No será a Azkaban? —preguntó Hagrid con voz ronca. Antes de que Fudge pudiera responder, llamaron con fuerza a la puerta. Abrió Dumbledore. Ahora fue Harry quien recibió un codazo en las costillas, porque había dejado escapar un grito ahogado bien audible. **

—Harry —dijo Tonks—, a veces cometías errores que harían que un auror encubierto se delatara. Claro —matizó al ver que Harry iba a replicar—, entiendo que tenías doce años y estaban angustiados. Quizás por eso les reconozco todo el valor de estar escondidos allí.

**El señor Lucius Malfoy entró en la cabaña de Hagrid con paso decidido, envuelto en una capa de viaje negra y con una gélida sonrisa de satisfacción. **_**Fang**_** se puso a aullar.**

—**¡Ah, ya está aquí, Fudge! —dijo complacido al entrar—. Bien, bien...**

—**¿Qué hace usted aquí? —le dijo Hagrid furioso—. ¡Salga de mi casa!**

—**Créame, buen hombre, que no me produce ningún placer entrar en esta... ¿la ha llamado casa? —repuso Lucius Malfoy contemplando la cabaña con desprecio—. Simplemente, he ido al colegio y me han dicho que el director estaba aquí.**

—**¿Y qué es lo que quiere de mí, exactamente, Lucius? —dijo Dumbledore. Hablaba cortésmente, pero aún tenía los ojos azules llenos de furia.**

—Era impresionante verlo —comentó Ron. Harry asintió en silencio.

—**Es lamentable, Dumbledore —dijo perezosamente el señor Malfoy, sacando un rollo de pergamino—, pero el consejo escolar ha pensado que es hora de que usted abandone. Aquí traigo una orden de cese, y aquí están las doce firmas. Me temo que este asunto se le ha escapado de las manos. ¿Cuántos ataques ha habido ya? Otros dos esta tarde, ¿no es cierto? A este ritmo, no quedarán en Hogwarts alumnos de familia **_**muggle**_**, y todos sabemos el gran perjuicio que ello supondría para el colegio.**

—Cosa que le convenía a Lucius —aseguró Sirius, quien recibió una mirada dura por parte de Draco.

—**¿Qué? ¡Vaya, Lucius! —dijo Fudge, alarmado—, Dumbledore cesado... No, no..., lo último que querría, precisamente ahora...**

—**El nombramiento y el cese del director son competencia del consejo escolar, Fudge —dijo con suavidad el señor Malfoy—. Y como Dumbledore no ha logrado detener las agresiones...**

—**Pero, Lucius, si Dumbledore no ha logrado detenerlas —dijo Fudge, que tenía el labio superior empapado en sudor—, ¿quién va a poder?**

—**Ya se verá —respondió el señor Malfoy con una desagradable sonrisa—. Pero como los doce hemos votado...**

—O sea —saltó Frank—, que Malfoy esperaba que cualquier otro, que no fuera Dumbledore, detuviera los ataques, ¿o me equivoco?

—O que los ataques se incrementaran a tal nivel que incluso se dieran víctimas mortales —consideró sombríamente Charlie.

—Parece que alguno de los dos tiene razón —dijo Dumbledore, inclinando la cabeza.

Pero los ánimos no estaban para apuestas. Audrey, después de tomar un poco de agua, siguió la lectura.

**Hagrid se levantó de un salto, y su enredada cabellera negra rozó el techo.**

—**¿Y a cuántos ha tenido que amenazar y chantajear para que accedieran, eh, Malfoy? —preguntó.**

—**Muchacho, muchacho, por Dios, este temperamento suyo le dará un disgusto un día de éstos —dijo Malfoy—. Me permito aconsejarle que no grite de esta manera a los carceleros de Azkaban. No creo que se lo tomen a bien.**

—**¡Puede quitar a Dumbledore! —chilló Hagrid, y **_**Fang**_**, el perro jabalinero, se encogió y gimoteó en su cesta—. ¡Lléveselo, y los alumnos de familia **_**muggle**_** no tendrán ni una oportunidad! ¡Y habrá más asesinatos!**

—Lo que dije —ratificó Charlie.

—**Cálmate, Hagrid —le dijo bruscamente Dumbledore. Luego se dirigió a Lucius Malfoy—. Si el consejo escolar quiere mi renuncia, Lucius, me iré.**

—**Pero... —tartamudeó Fudge.**

—**¡No! —gimió Hagrid.**

**Dumbledore no había apartado sus vivos ojos azules de los ojos fríos y grises de Malfoy.**

—**Sin embargo —dijo Dumbledore, hablando muy claro y despacio, para que todos entendieran cada una de sus palabras—, sólo abandonaré de verdad el colegio cuando no me quede nadie fiel. Y Hogwarts siempre ayudará al que lo pida.**

**Durante un instante, Harry estuvo convencido de que Dumbledore les había guiñado un ojo, mirando hacia el rincón donde Ron y él estaban ocultos.**

—Y aún creo que así fue —dijo Harry, viendo al anciano profesor sonreír e inclinar su cabeza.

—**Admirables sentimientos —dijo Malfoy, haciendo una inclinación—. Todos echaremos de menos su personalísima forma de dirigir el centro, Albus, y sólo espero que su sucesor consiga evitar los... asesinatos.**

—Lo que yo comenté —mencionó Frank.

**Se dirigió con paso decidido a la puerta de la cabaña, la abrió, saludó a Dumbledore con una inclinación y le indicó que saliera. Fudge esperaba, sin dejar de manosear su sombrero, a que Hagrid pasara delante, pero Hagrid no se movió, sino que respiró hondo y dijo pausadamente:**

—**Si alguien quisiera desentrañar este embrollo, lo único que tendría que hacer es seguir a las arañas. Ellas lo conducirían. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. —Fudge lo miró extrañado—. De acuerdo, ya voy —añadió, poniéndose el abrigo de piel de topo. Cuando estaba a punto de seguir a Fudge por la puerta, se detuvo y dijo en voz alta—: Y alguien tendrá que darle de comer a **_**Fang**_** mientras estoy fuera.**

**La puerta se cerró de un golpe y Ron se quitó la capa invisible.**

—**En menudo embrollo estamos metidos —dijo con voz ronca—. Sin Dumbledore. Podrían cerrar el colegio esta misma noche. Sin él, habrá un ataque cada día.**

_**Fang**_** se puso a aullar, arañando la puerta.**

—Y no sólo eso —comentó Rose—, si la clave era seguir a las arañas, mi papá la iba a pasar muy mal.

—Vaya que sí —dijo Ron, estremeciéndose.

—Acá terminó el capítulo —indicó Audrey, colocando el pergamino en el atril, el cual se desvaneció. La voz de la Sala indicó:

—Debido a que quedan cuatro capítulos, sugerimos tomar un descanso para reponer fuerzas, conversar sobre lo leído y prepararse para el cierre de este año.

Las mujeres que se encargaban de la cocina, a excepción de Ginny, se dirigieron a la cocina, donde ya se oía el trasteo de los elfos domésticos. Harry vio cómo su esposa se dirigía a la habitación-casa de Grimmauld Place, por lo que apuró el paso, y la alcanzó al momento que entraba.

—Harry —le comentó al sentirlo a su espalda, aunque no se volteó—, no quiero que se lean estos capítulos que faltan.

—Ojalá pudiera evitarlo, Ginny —dijo mientras la abrazaba. La voz de la Sala, audible sólo para la pareja, indicó:

—Como saben, todos los capítulos serán leídos. Entendemos que hay pasajes muy duros —Ginny suspiró, derrotada—, pero confiamos en que, al aclararse cada pasaje, todos los presentes comprenderán las motivaciones o causas que provocaron esos acontecimientos.

—Insisto, no quiero que mis hijos me juzguen mal.

—No lo hicieron anoche, cuando hablaste con ellos; mucho menos lo harán cuando conozcan los detalles. Además —la obligó a voltearse—, no conozco una mujer más valiente y comprometida que tú.

Le dio un beso lento e intenso, que la hizo suspirar. Cuando abrieron los ojos, Harry vio que Ginny dejó caer una lágrima, aunque sonreía.

—Vamos —le dijo—, debería estar ayudando en la cocina.

Pero cuando salieron, ya la gran mayoría de los presentes estaba tomando asiento ante las mesas, donde los alimentos invitaban a compartir.

* * *

_**Felices Pascuas de Resurrección desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Que la pandemia no os quite la alegría de saber que hoy celebramos la victoria sobre la muerte, en la Resurrección de Jesucristo, el Cordero Pascual! Como todo domingo, aquí les traigo un capítulo duro, en el cual se conjugan, en tres actos, la desaparición del diario de Tom Riddle, el ataque doble a Penélope y Hermione y la visita a Hagrid, con todo lo que implica. Ginny, nuevamente, teme por la posibilidad de ser juzgada por lo vivido, y de alguna manera tiene razón, aunque, como dijo Harry, sus hijos estaban con ella, una mujer valiente y comprometida. Así como estoy comprometido a traerles cada domingo esta lectura "distinta". Saludo, como es usual, a quienes leen, siguen, tienen como favorito, están alerta, y comentan este relato, como es el caso, nuevamente, de **creativo **(El "tabú" es más tarde; y Rose tiene muchísimo de su padre, si recuerdas el interludio de presentación en el vol. 1 se menciona). **Este es el momento en que NO se puede bajar la guardia en cuanto a la prevención por el COVID-19: mejor quedarse en casa si no es estrictamente necesario salir; si hay que salir, tomar las medidas de prevención, como el uso de tapabocas o mascarilla, lavarse constantemente las manos o al menos usar alcohol o gel alcoholado; estar atentos a cualquier síntoma sospechoso, y especialmente, atender las recomendaciones que provengan de fuentes certificadas. Espero que nos podamos encontrar el próximo domingo, y así sucesivamente!**


	16. Aragog

**Harry Potter: Una lectura distinta, vol. 2**

Por _ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

* * *

**La Cámara de los Secretos **

**CAPÍTULO 15 _Aragog_**

Cuando abrieron los ojos, después de un beso lento e intenso que hizo suspirar a Ginny, Harry vio que su esposa dejó caer una lágrima, aunque sonreía.

—Vamos —le dijo—, debería estar ayudando en la cocina.

Pero cuando salieron, ya la gran mayoría de los presentes estaba tomando asiento ante las mesas, donde los alimentos invitaban a compartir. Se sentaron en la mesa de los Potter-Weasley, y lo único que se escuchó por aproximadamente una hora fue el alegre tintinear de platos, cubiertos y copas. Al terminar, todos volvieron a la Sala, quien hizo aparecer el atril frente a Angelina, quien vio extrañada el título:

—No entiendo… ¿Qué o quién es _Aragog?_

Ron suspiró, perdiendo el poco color que tenía su piel.

**El verano estaba a punto de llegar a los campos que rodeaban el castillo. El cielo y el lago se volvieron del mismo azul claro y en los invernaderos brotaron flores como repollos. Pero sin poder ver a Hagrid desde las ventanas del castillo, cruzando el campo a grandes zancadas con Fang detrás, a Harry aquel paisaje no le gustaba; y lo mismo podía decirse del interior del castillo, donde las cosas iban de mal en peor.**

**Harry y Ron habían intentado visitar a Hermione, pero incluso las visitas a la enfermería estaban prohibidas.**

—**No podemos correr más riesgos —les dijo severamente la señora Pomfrey a través de la puerta entreabierta—. No, lo siento, hay demasiado peligro de que pueda volver el agresor para acabar con esta gente.**

—Realmente fueron momentos duros —comentó la propia Angelina, luego de suspirar—, inclusive la distracción del _quidditch _estaba suspendida, y por eso había mucho malestar.

—No lo dudo —admitió Dumbledore, abatido.

**Ahora que Dumbledore no estaba, el miedo se había extendido más aún, y el sol que calentaba los muros del castillo parecía detenerse en las ventanas con parteluz. Apenas se veía en el colegio un rostro que no expresara tensión y preocupación, y si sonaba alguna risa en los corredores, parecía estridente y antinatural, y enseguida era reprimida.**

**Harry se repetía constantemente las últimas palabras de Dumbledore:**

_**«Sólo abandonaré de verdad el colegio cuando no me quede nadie fiel. Y Hogwarts siempre ayudará al que lo pida.» **_

**Pero ¿con qué finalidad había dicho aquellas palabras? ¿A quién iban a pedir ayuda, cuando todo el mundo estaba tan confundido y asustado como ellos?**

**La indicación de Hagrid sobre las arañas era bastante más fácil de comprender. El problema era que no parecía haber quedado en el castillo ni una sola araña a la que seguir. Harry las buscaba adondequiera que iba, y Ron lo ayudaba a regañadientes. Además se añadía la dificultad de que no les dejaban ir solos a ningún lado, sino que tenían que desplazarse siempre en grupo con los alumnos de Gryffindor. La mayoría de los estudiantes parecían agradecer que los profesores los acompañaran siempre de clase en clase, pero a Harry le resultaba muy fastidioso.**

—No me extraña —mencionó James—, si necesitabas resolver el tema de las arañas.

—Fueron días difíciles, sin dudas —comentó Ron, aún pálido.

**Había una persona, sin embargo, que parecía disfrutar plenamente de aquella atmósfera de terror y recelo. Draco Malfoy se pavoneaba por el colegio como si acabaran de darle el Premio Anual. Harry no comprendió por qué Malfoy se sentía tan a gusto hasta que, unos quince días después de que se hubieran ido Dumbledore y Hagrid, estando sentado detrás de él en clase de Pociones, le oyó regodearse de la situación ante Crabbe y Goyle:**

—**Siempre pensé que mi padre sería el que echara a Dumbledore —dijo, sin preocuparse de hablar en voz baja—. Ya os dije que él opina que Dumbledore ha sido el peor director que ha tenido nunca el colegio. Quizá ahora tengamos un director decente, alguien que no quiera que se cierre la Cámara de los Secretos. McGonagall no durará mucho, sólo está de forma provisional...**

**Snape pasó al lado de Harry sin hacer ningún comentario sobre el asiento y el caldero solitarios de Hermione.**

Lily vió a su antiguo amigo sin decir nada, provocando que Severus desviara su mirada. Mientras tanto, casi todos los Weasley miraban molestos a Draco.

—**Señor —dijo Malfoy en voz alta—, señor, ¿por qué no solicita usted el puesto de director?**

—**Venga, venga, Malfoy —dijo Snape, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír con sus finos labios—. El profesor Dumbledore sólo ha sido suspendido de sus funciones por el consejo escolar. Me atrevería a decir que volverá a estar con nosotros muy pronto.**

—**Ya —dijo Malfoy, con una sonrisa de complicidad—. Espero que mi padre le vote a usted, señor, si solicita el puesto. Le diré que usted es el mejor profesor del colegio, señor.**

—¿Qué se podía esperar de ese par? —indicó Sirius, ganándose miradas duras de Draco y Severus. Los más jóvenes veían como Scorpius, suspirando ruidosamente, rechazaba la actitud de su padre.

**Snape paseaba sonriente por la mazmorra, afortunadamente sin ver a Seamus Finnigan, que hacía como que vomitaba sobre el caldero.**

Varias risas se dejaron escuchar, empezando por el propio Seamus.

—**Me sorprende que los **_**sangre sucia**_** no hayan hecho ya todos el equipaje —prosiguió Malfoy—. Apuesto cinco galeones a que el próximo muere. Qué pena que no sea Granger...**

**La campana sonó en aquel momento, y fue una suerte, porque al oír las últimas palabras, Ron había saltado del asiento para abalanzarse sobre Malfoy, aunque con el barullo de recoger libros y bolsas, su intento pasó inadvertido.**

En la Sala, sin embargo, Ron se levantó y acercándose a Draco, le dijo:

—Te voy a agradecer que te disculpes con mi esposa. Ya.

—Bueno… Granger, disculpa mi comentario de ese día, y todo lo que pude haber dicho después sobre ti y tu estatus de sangre.

—Disculpa aceptada —dijo Hermione, y después se dirigió a su esposo—. Ron, ven, deja que Angie siga leyendo.

Ron bufó, volvió a mirar a Draco con ira, y regresó a su asiento. Cuando se sentó, Angelina retomó la lectura.

—**Dejadme —protestó Ron cuando lo sujetaron entre Harry y Dean—. No me preocupa, no necesito mi varita mágica, lo voy a matar con las manos...**

—¿Quién quería matar a quién? —soltó Draco, a lo que Ron rápidamente replicó:

—Eso no es problema tuyo. La respetas y punto.

—Ya, Ron —Hermione le agarró el brazo—, déjalo.

—**Daos prisa, he de llevaros a Herbología —les gritó Snape, y salieron en doble hilera, con Harry, Ron y Dean en la cola, el segundo intentando todavía liberarse. Sólo lo soltaron cuando Snape se quedó en la puerta del castillo y ellos continuaron por la huerta hacia los invernaderos.**

**La clase de Herbología resultó triste, porque había dos alumnos menos: Justin y Hermione. La profesora Sprout los puso a todos a podar las higueras de Abisinia, que daban higos secos. Harry fue a tirar un brazado de tallos secos al montón del abono y se encontró de frente con Ernie Mcmillan. Ernie respiró hondo y dijo, muy formalmente:**

—**Sólo quiero que sepas, Harry, que lamento haber sospechado de ti. Sé que nunca atacarías a Hermione Granger y te quiero pedir disculpas por todo lo que dije. Ahora estamos en el mismo barco y..., bueno...**

**Avanzó una mano regordeta y Harry la estrechó. Ernie y su amiga Hannah se pusieron a trabajar en la misma higuera que Ron y Harry.**

—Típico de Ernie —comentó Susan—, siempre ha sido lento para entender muchas cosas.

—Y ese día lo demostró —aseguró Hannah, mientras Neville y sus hijos la veían con interés.

—**Ese tal Draco Malfoy —dijo Ernie, mientras cortaba las ramas secas— parece que se ha puesto muy contento con todo esto, ¿verdad? ¿Sabéis?, creo que él podría ser el heredero de Slytherin.**

—**Esto demuestra que eres inteligente, Ernie —dijo Ron, que no parecía haber perdonado a Ernie tan fácilmente como Harry.**

—**¿Crees que es Malfoy, Harry? —preguntó Ernie.**

—**No —respondió Harry con tal firmeza que Ernie y Hannah se lo quedaron mirando. **

—Bueno —admitió la propia Hannah—, es verdad que no sabíamos que ya tenías esa información, por lo que leímos de ustedes en la sala común de Slytherin.

**Un instante después, Harry vio algo y lo señaló dándole a Ron en la mano con sus tijeras de podar.**

—**¡Ah! ¿Qué estás...?**

**Harry señaló al suelo, a un metro de distancia. Varias arañas grandes correteaban por la tierra.**

—**¡Anda! —dijo Ron, intentando, sin éxito, hacer como que se alegraba—. Pero no podemos seguirlas ahora...**

**Ernie y Hannah escuchaban llenos de curiosidad. Harry contempló a las arañas que se alejaban.**

—**Parece que se dirigen al bosque prohibido...**

**Y a Ron aquello aún le hizo menos gracia. **

—No lo dudo —comentó sombríamente Fred, mientras Ron, palideciendo nuevamente, asentía.

**Al acabar la clase, el profesor Snape acompañó a los alumnos al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Harry y Ron se rezagaron un poco para hablar sin que los oyeran.**

—**Tenemos que recurrir otra vez a la capa para hacernos invisibles —dijo Harry a Ron—. Podemos llevar con nosotros a **_**Fang**_**. Hagrid lo lleva con él al bosque, así que podría sernos de ayuda.**

—**De acuerdo —dijo Ron, que movía su varita mágica nerviosamente entre los dedos—. Pero... ¿no hay..., no hay hombres lobo en el bosque? —añadió, mientras ocupaban sus puestos habituales al final del aula de Lockhart. Prefiriendo no responder a aquella pregunta, Harry dijo:**

—'**También hay allí cosas buenas. Los centauros son buenos, y los unicornios también.**

**Ron no había estado nunca en el bosque prohibido. Harry había penetrado en él en una ocasión, y deseaba no tener que volver a hacerlo. **

—Verdad que quienes entraron en primer año fueron tío Harry, mamá, tío Neville y el señor Malfoy —recordó Rose—, que fueron los castigados por estar tarde en la noche con Norberta.

—Y pensar que tuvimos que entrar varias veces más —admitió Harry, haciendo que Lily lo mirara extrañada—. Sí, mamá, casi todos los años, si no me equivoco.

**Lockhart entró en el aula dando un salto, y la clase se lo quedó mirando. Todos los demás profesores del colegio parecían más serios de lo habitual, pero Lockhart estaba tan alegre como siempre.**

—**¡Venga ya! —exclamó, sonriéndoles a todos—, ¿por qué ponéis esas caras tan largas?**

—¿Y ese qué se creía? —preguntó Frank, molesto.

—Que él había resuelto el misterio —respondió Neville, resoplando.

**Los alumnos intercambiaron miradas de exasperación, pero no contestó nadie.**

—**¿Es que no comprendéis —les decía Lockhart, hablándoles muy despacio, como si fueran tontos— que el peligro ya ha pasado? Se han llevado al culpable.**

—**¿A quién dice? —preguntó Dean Thomas en voz alta.**

—**Mi querido muchacho, el ministro de Magia no se habría llevado a Hagrid si no hubiera estado completamente seguro de que era el culpable —dijo Lockhart, en el tono que emplearía cualquiera para explicar que uno y uno son dos.**

—De verdad —saltó Al—, ese tipo es un insoportable de marca mayor. Menos mal que no hemos tenido clases con él.

—Y dudo que las tengan —comentó Ron, provocando la sorpresa de los más jóvenes.

—¿Y eso, papá? —preguntó Hugo, extrañado.

—Seguro se narra más adelante. Cuñada, por favor.

—**Ya lo creo que se lo llevaría —dijo Ron, alzando la voz más que Dean.**

—**Me atrevería a suponer que sé más sobre el arresto de Hagrid que usted, señor Weasley —dijo Lockhart empleando un tono de satisfacción. Ron comenzó a decir que él no era de la misma opinión, pero se paró en mitad de la frase cuando Harry le arreó una patada por debajo del pupitre.**

—**Nosotros no estábamos allí, ¿recuerdas? —le susurró Harry. Pero la desagradable alegría de Lockhart, las sospechas que siempre había tenido de que Hagrid no era bueno, su confianza en que todo el asunto ya había tocado a su fin, irritaron tanto a Harry, que sintió deseos de tirarle **_**Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos **_**a su cara de idiota. Pero en lugar de eso, se conformó con garabatearle a Ron una nota:**

_**«Lo haremos esta noche.»**_

—¡Ay, por Merlín! —exclamó Lily, angustiándose nuevamente. Molly y los niños también palidecieron.

**Ron leyó el mensaje, tragó saliva con esfuerzo y miró a su lado, al asiento habitualmente ocupado por Hermione. Entonces parecieron disiparse sus dudas, y asintió con la cabeza.**

**Aquellos días, la sala común de Gryffindor estaba siempre abarrotada, porque a partir de las seis, los de Gryffindor no tenían otro lugar adonde ir. También tenían mucho de que hablar, así que la sala no se vaciaba hasta pasada la medianoche.**

**Después de cenar, Harry sacó del baúl su capa para hacerse invisible y pasó la noche sentado encima de ella, esperando que la sala se despejara. Fred y George los retaron a jugar al **_**snap explosivo **_**y Ginny se sentó a contemplarlos, muy retraída y ocupando el asiento habitual de Hermione. Harry y Ron perdieron a propósito, intentando acabar pronto, pero incluso así, era bien pasada la medianoche cuando Fred, George y Ginny se marcharon por fin a la cama.**

—Me parecía que había algo raro en la actitud de ustedes —comentó George, extrañamente serio.

—Que perdieran en el _snap explosivo _—reflexionó Fred, igualmente serio—, cuando como equipo a veces nos la hacían difícil… Muy raro.

Ginny no comentó nada, pues estaba como distraída a pesar de estar escuchando la lectura.

**Harry y Ron esperaron a oír cerrarse las puertas de los dos dormitorios antes de coger la capa, echársela encima y salir por el agujero del retrato. Este recorrido por el castillo también fue difícil, porque tenían que ir esquivando a los profesores. Al fin llegaron al vestíbulo, descorrieron el pasador de la puerta principal y se colaron por ella, intentando evitar que hiciera ruido, y salieron a los campos iluminados por la luz de la luna.**

—**Naturalmente —dijo Ron de pronto, mientras cruzaban a grandes zancadas el negro césped—, cuando lleguemos al bosque podría ser que no tuviéramos nada que seguir. A lo mejor las arañas no iban en aquella dirección. Parecía que sí, pero...**

**Su voz se fue apagando, pero conservaba un aire de esperanza. Llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, que parecía muy triste con sus ventanas tapadas. Cuando Harry abrió la puerta, **_**Fang**_** enloqueció de alegría al verlos. **

—No lo dudo —comentó Nadia—, si tenía días sin poder salir.

**Temiendo que despertara a todo el castillo con sus potentes ladridos, se apresuraron a darle de comer caramelos de café con leche que había en una lata sobre la chimenea, de tal manera que consiguieron pegarle los dientes de arriba a los de abajo.**

**Harry dejó la capa sobre la mesa de Hagrid. No la necesitarían en el bosque completamente oscuro.**

—Buena previsión —comentó James, mientras algunos reían por lo de los caramelos—; hubiera sido terrible perder la capa en el bosque.

—**Venga, **_**Fang**_**, vamos a dar una vuelta —le dijo Harry, dándole unas palmaditas en la pata, y **_**Fang**_** salió de la cabaña detrás de ellos, muy contento, fue corriendo hasta el bosque y levantó la pata al pie de un gran árbol. Harry sacó la varita, murmuró: **_**«¡Lumos!», **_**y en su extremo apareció una lucecita diminuta, suficiente para permitirles buscar indicios de las arañas por el camino.**

—**Bien pensado —dijo Ron—. Yo haría lo mismo con la mía, pero ya sabes..., seguramente estallaría o algo parecido...**

**Harry le puso una mano en el hombro y le señaló la hierba. Dos arañas solitarias huían de la luz de la varita para protegerse en la sombra de los árboles.**

—**Vale —suspiró Ron, como resignándose a lo peor—. Estoy dispuesto. Vamos.**

—Papá —mencionó Rose, girándose a ver a un Ron pálido—, fuiste muy valiente.

—Y lo que falta, mi princesa, y lo que falta —le dijo, mientras la niña lo abrazaba.

**De esta forma penetraron en el bosque, con **_**Fang**_** correteando a su lado, olfateando las hojas y las raíces de los árboles. A la luz de la varita mágica de Harry, siguieron la hilera ininterrumpida de arañas que circulaban por el camino. Caminaron unos veinte minutos, sin hablar, con el oído atento a otros ruidos que no fueran los de ramas al romperse o el susurro de las hojas. Más adelante, cuando el bosque se volvió tan espeso que ya no se veían las estrellas del cielo y la única luz provenía de la varita de Harry, vieron que las arañas se salían del camino.**

**Harry se detuvo y miró hacia donde se dirigían las arañas, pero, fuera del pequeño círculo de luz de la varita, todo era oscuridad impenetrable. Nunca se había internado tanto en el bosque. Podía recordar vívidamente que Hagrid, una vez que había entrado con él, le advirtió que no se saliera del camino. Pero ahora Hagrid se hallaba a kilómetros de distancia, probablemente en una celda en Azkaban, y les había indicado que siguieran a las arañas.**

—Parece que fuiste literal al seguir esa indicación —comentó JS.

—Debíamos serlo, Jamie —le respondió Harry, mientras el resto seguía en silencio la lectura.

**Harry notó en la mano el contacto de algo húmedo, dio un salto hacia atrás y pisó a Ron en el pie, pero sólo había sido el hocico de **_**Fang**_**.**

—**¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Harry a Ron, de quien sólo veía los ojos, que reflejaban la luz de la varita mágica.**

—**Ya que hemos llegado hasta aquí... —dijo Ron.**

**De forma que siguieron a las arañas que se internaban en la espesura. No podían avanzar muy rápido, porque había tocones y raíces de árboles en su ruta, apenas visibles en la oscuridad. Harry notaba en la mano el cálido aliento de **_**Fang**_**. Tuvieron que detenerse más de una vez para que, en cuclillas, a la luz de la varita, Harry pudiera volver a encontrar el rastro de las arañas.**

**Caminaron durante una media hora por lo menos. Las túnicas se les enganchaban en las ramas bajas y en las zarzas. Al cabo de un rato notaron que el terreno descendía, aunque el bosque seguía igual de espeso.**

—¡Media hora caminando en el bosque! —exclamó Molly, igual de angustiada que Lily.

—Mejor no pregunto cuánto les faltaba —comentó Charlie, viendo a su hermano con orgullo.

**De repente, _Fang_ dejó escapar un ladrido potente, resonante, dándoles un susto tremendo.**

—**¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ron en voz alta, mirando en la oscuridad y agarrándose con fuerza al hombro de Harry.**

—**Algo se mueve por ahí —musitó Harry—. Escucha... Parece de gran tamaño.**

**Escucharon. A cierta distancia, a su derecha, aquella cosa de gran tamaño se abría camino entre los árboles quebrando las ramas a su paso.**

—**¡Ah no! —exclamó Ron—, ¡ah no, no, no...!**

Sólo la voz de Angelina, y suspiros de tensión, se escuchaban en la Sala.

—**Calla —dijo Harry, desesperado—. Te oirá.**

—**¿Oírme? —dijo Ron en un tono elevado y poco natural—. Yo sí lo he oído. **_**¡Fang!**_

**La oscuridad parecía presionarles los ojos mientras aguardaban aterrorizados. Oyeron un extraño ruido sordo, y luego, silencio.**

—**¿Qué crees que está haciendo? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Seguramente, se está preparando para saltar —contestó Ron. Aguardaron, temblando, sin atreverse apenas a moverse.**

—**¿Crees que se ha ido? —susurró Harry.**

—**No sé...**

**Entonces vieron a su derecha un resplandor que brilló tanto en la oscuridad que los dos tuvieron que protegerse los ojos con las manos. **_**Fang**_** soltó un aullido y echó a correr, pero se enredó en unos espinos y volvió a aullar aún más fuerte.**

—**¡Harry! —gritó Ron, tan aliviado que la voz apenas le salía—. ¡Harry, es nuestro coche!**

—**¿Qué?**

Esa misma pregunta fue hecha por varios en la Sala. Rose, sonriendo, dijo:

—¡Es el Ford _Anglia _del abuelo! ¡Recuerden que después que dejó a papá y a tío Harry en la entrada, se escapó hacia el bosque prohibido!

Algunos suspiros de alivio se dejaron escuchar, aunque Ron seguía pálido.

—**¡Vamos!**

**Harry siguió a Ron en dirección a la luz, dando tumbos y traspiés, y al cabo de un instante salieron a un claro. El coche del padre de Ron estaba abandonado en medio de un círculo de gruesos árboles y bajo un espeso tejido de ramas, con los faros encendidos.**

**Ron caminó hacia él, boquiabierto, y el coche se le acercó despacio, como si fuera un perro que saludase a su amo. Un perro de color turquesa.**

—**¡Ha estado aquí todo el tiempo! —dijo Ron emocionado, contemplando el coche—. Míralo: el bosque lo ha vuelto salvaje...**

—Lo que dijiste, Rose —admitió Scorpius, sonriéndole.

**Los guardabarros del coche estaban arañados y embadurnados de barro. Daba la impresión de que el coche había conseguido llegar hasta allí él solo. A _Fang_ no parecía hacerle ninguna gracia, y se mantenía pegado a Harry, temblando. Mientras su respiración se acompasaba, guardó la varita bajo la túnica.**

—**¡Y creíamos que era un monstruo que nos iba a atacar! —dijo Ron, inclinándose sobre el coche y dándole unas palmadas—. ¡Me preguntaba adónde habría ido!**

**Harry aguzó la vista en busca de arañas en el suelo iluminado, pero todas habían huido de la luz de los faros.**

—**Hemos perdido el rastro —dijo—. Tendremos que buscarlo de nuevo.**

—Un nuevo problema —mencionó Lilu, angustiada como muchos en la Sala.

**Ron no habló ni se movió. Tenía los ojos clavados en un punto que se hallaba a unos tres metros del suelo, justo detrás de Harry. Estaba pálido de terror.**

—¿Qué pasó? —exclamó, más que preguntar, Molly.

—Ya vamos a ver, mamá —respondió un Ron pálido—, deja que Angelina lea.

**Harry ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de volverse. Se oyó un fuerte chasquido, y de repente sintió que algo largo y peludo lo agarraba por la cintura y lo levantaba en el aire, de cara al suelo. Mientras forcejeaba, aterrorizado, oyó más chasquidos, y vio que las piernas de Ron se despegaban del suelo, y oyó a **_**Fang**_** aullar y gimotear... y sintió que lo arrastraban por entre los negros árboles.**

**Levantando como pudo la cabeza, Harry vio que la bestia que lo sujetaba caminaba sobre seis patas inmensamente largas y peludas, y que encima de las dos delanteras que lo aferraban, tenía unas pinzas también negras. Tras él podía oír a otro animal similar, que sin duda era el que había cogido a Ron. Se encaminaban hacia el corazón del bosque. Harry pudo ver a **_**Fang**_** que forcejeaba intentando liberarse de un tercer monstruo, aullando con fuerza, pero Harry no habría podido gritar aunque hubiera querido: parecía como si la voz se le hubiese quedado junto al coche, en el claro.**

**Nunca supo cuánto tiempo pasó en las garras del animal, sólo que de repente hubo la suficiente claridad para ver que el suelo, antes cubierto de hojas, estaba infestado de arañas. Estaban en el borde de una vasta hondonada en la que los árboles habían sido talados y las estrellas brillaban iluminando el paisaje más terrorífico que se pueda imaginar.**

—¿Qué puede ser tan terrorífico? —preguntó Alice, tan asustada como la mayoría en la Sala.

**Arañas. No arañas diminutas como aquellas a las que habían seguido por el camino de hojarasca, sino arañas del tamaño de caballos, con ocho ojos y ocho patas negras, peludas y gigantescas. El ejemplar que transportaba a Harry se abría camino, bajando por la brusca pendiente, hacia una telaraña nebulosa en forma de cúpula que había en el centro de la hondonada, mientras sus compañeras se acercaban por todas partes chasqueando sus pinzas, emocionadas a la vista de su presa.**

**La araña soltó a Harry, y éste cayó al suelo de cuatro patas. A su lado, con un ruido sordo, cayeron Ron y **_**Fang**_**. El perro ya no aullaba; se quedó encogido y en silencio en el mismo punto en que había caído. Ron parecía encontrarse tan mal como Harry había supuesto. Su boca se había alargado en una especie de grito mudo y los ojos se le salían de las órbitas.**

—No lo dudo —comentó Fred, abatido. Nadie dijo más nada, ni siquiera Draco o el propio Snape.

**De pronto Harry se dio cuenta de que la araña que lo había dejado caer estaba hablando. No era fácil darse cuenta de ello, porque chascaba sus pinzas a cada palabra que decía.**

—_**¡Aragog! **_**—llamaba—, **_**¡Aragog!**_

**Y del medio de la gran tela de araña salió, muy despacio, una araña del tamaño de un elefante pequeño. El negro de su cuerpo y sus piernas estaba manchado de gris, y los ocho ojos que tenía en su cabeza horrenda y llena de pinzas eran de un blanco lechoso. Era ciega.**

Hagrid se acomodó en su asiento, puesto que no había conocido todos los detalles de la conversación entre su antigua mascota y los chicos.

—_**¿Qué hay? **_**—dijo, chascando muy deprisa sus pinzas.**

—_**Hombres**_** —dijo la araña que había llevado a Harry.**

—_**¿Es Hagrid?**_** —Aragog se acercó, moviendo vagamente sus múltiples ojos lechosos.**

—_**Desconocidos**_** —respondió la araña que había llevado a Ron.**

—_**Matadlos **_**—ordenó Aragog con fastidio—. **_**Estaba durmiendo...**_

—¡Quéee! —saltó Lily, pero se controló al sentir las manos de James y Harry sobre sus brazos.

—**Somos amigos de Hagrid —gritó Harry. Sentía como si el corazón se le hubiera escapado del pecho y estuviera retumbando en su garganta.**

—**Clic, clic, clic —hicieron las pinzas de todas las arañas en la hondonada. **_**Aragog**_** se detuvo.**

—_**Hagrid nunca ha enviado hombres a nuestra hondonada **_**—dijo despacio.**

—**Hagrid está metido en un grave problema —dijo Harry, respirando muy deprisa—. Por eso hemos venido nosotros.**

—_**¿En un grave problema?**_** —dijo la vieja araña, en un tono que a Harry se le antojó de preocupación—. **_**Pero ¿por qué os ha enviado?**_

**Harry quiso levantarse, pero decidió no hacerlo; no creía que las piernas lo pudieran sostener. Así que habló desde el suelo, lo más tranquilamente que pudo.**

—**En el colegio piensan que Hagrid se ha metido en... en... algo con los estudiantes. Se lo han llevado a Azkaban.**

_**Aragog**_** chascó sus pinzas enojado, y el resto de las arañas de la hondonada hizo lo mismo: era como si aplaudiesen, sólo que los aplausos no solían aterrorizar a Harry.**

—_**Pero aquello fue hace años **_**—dijo Aragog con fastidio—. **_**Hace un montón de años. Lo recuerdo bien. Por eso lo echaron del colegio. Creyeron que yo era el monstruo que vivía en lo que ellos llaman la Cámara de los Secretos. Creyeron que Hagrid había abierto la cámara y me había liberado. **_

—**Y tú... ¿tú no saliste de la Cámara de los Secretos? —dijo Harry, notando un sudor frío en la frente.**

—_**¿¡Yo!?**_** —dijo Aragog, chascando de enfado—. **_**Yo no nací en el castillo. Vine de una tierra lejana. Un viajero me regaló a Hagrid cuando yo estaba en el huevo. Hagrid sólo era un niño, pero me cuidó, me escondió en un armario del castillo, me alimentó con sobras de la mesa. Hagrid es un gran amigo mío, y un gran hombre. Cuando me descubrieron y me culparon de la muerte de una muchacha, él me protegió. Desde entonces, he vivido siempre en el bosque, donde Hagrid aún viene a verme. Hasta me encontró una esposa, Mosag, y ya veis cómo ha crecido mi familia, gracias a la bondad de Hagrid...**_

—No lo dudo —comentó James, mirando a Hagrid, quien había palidecido nuevamente, al entender el riesgo en el que había puesto a Harry y Ron.

**Harry reunió todo el valor que le quedaba.**

—**¿Así que tú nunca... nunca atacaste a nadie?**

—_**Nunca **_**—dijo la vieja araña con voz ronca—. **_**Mi instinto me habría empujado a ello, pero, por consideración a Hagrid, nunca hice daño a un ser humano. El cuerpo de la muchacha asesinada fue descubierto en los aseos. Yo nunca vi nada del castillo salvo el armario en que crecí. A nuestra especie le gusta la oscuridad y el silencio.**_

—Absolutamente —mencionó Rose, reconociendo de qué especie se trataba.

—**Pero entonces... ¿sabes qué es lo que mató a la chica? —preguntó Harry—. Porque, sea lo que sea, ha vuelto a atacar a la gente...**

**Los chasquidos y el ruido de muchas patas que se movían de enojo ahogaron sus palabras. Al mismo tiempo, grandes figuras negras parecían crecer a su alrededor.**

—_**Lo que habita en el castillo**_** —dijo **_**Aragog— es una antigua criatura a la que las arañas tememos más que a ninguna otra cosa. Recuerdo bien que le rogué a Hagrid que me dejara marchar cuando me di cuenta de que la bestia rondaba por el castillo.**_

—**¿Qué es? —dijo Harry enseguida. Las pinzas chascaron más fuerte. Parecía que las arañas se acercaban.**

—_**¡No hablamos de eso!**_** —dijo con furia **_**Aragog—. ¡No lo nombramos! Ni siquiera a Hagrid le dije nunca el nombre de esa horrible criatura, aunque me preguntó varias veces.**_

—Creo que sé que es —menciono Rose, con cierto sonsonete, y como en otras oportunidades, Hermione le comentó algo al oído que la hizo detenerse.

**Harry no quiso insistir, y menos con las arañas que se acercaban cada vez más por todos lados. **_**Aragog**_** parecía cansada de hablar. Iba retrocediendo despacio hacia su tela, pero las demás arañas seguían acercándose, poco a poco, a Harry y Ron.**

—**En ese caso, ya nos vamos —dijo Harry desesperadamente a **_**Aragog**_**, al oír los crujidos muy cerca.**

—_**¿Iros? **_**—dijo **_**Aragog**_** despacio—. **_**Creo que no...**_

—**Pero, pero...**

—_**Mis hijos e hijas no hacen daño a Hagrid, ésa es mi orden. Pero no puedo negarles un poco de carne fresca cuando se nos pone delante voluntariamente. Adiós, amigo de Hagrid.**_

**Harry miró a todos lados. A muy poca distancia, mucho más alto que él, había un frente de arañas, como un muro macizo, chascando sus pinzas y con sus múltiples ojos brillando en las horribles cabezas negras.**

Volvió la tensión a la Sala. Respiración entrecortada, angustia, sudoración.

**Al coger su varita, Harry sabía que no le iba a servir, que había demasiadas arañas, pero estaba decidido a hacerles frente, dispuesto a morir luchando. Pero en aquel instante se oyó un ruido fuerte, y un destello de luz iluminó la hondonada.**

**El coche del padre de Ron rugía bajando la hondonada, con los faros encendidos, tocando la bocina, apartando a las arañas al chocar con ellas. Algunas caían del revés y se quedaban agitando sus largas patas en el aire. El coche se detuvo con un chirrido delante de Harry y Ron, y abrió las puertas.**

—**¡Coge a **_**Fang!**_** —gritó Harry, metiéndose por la puerta delantera. Ron cogió al perro, que no paraba de aullar, por la barriga y lo metió en los asientos de atrás. Las puertas se cerraron de un portazo. Ni Ron puso el pie en el acelerador ni falta que hizo. El motor dio un rugido, y el coche salió atropellando arañas. Subieron la cuesta a toda velocidad, salieron de la hondonada y enseguida se internaron en el bosque chocando contra todo lo que se les ponía por delante, con las ramas golpeando las ventanillas, mientras el coche se abría camino hábilmente a través de los espacios más amplios, siguiendo un camino que obviamente conocía.**

**Harry miró a Ron. En la boca aún conservaba la mueca del grito mudo, pero sus ojos ya no estaban desorbitados.**

—**¿Estás bien?**

**Ron miraba fijamente hacia delante, incapaz de hablar. Se abrieron camino a través de la maleza, con **_**Fang**_** aullando sonoramente en el asiento de atrás. Harry vio cómo al rozar un árbol arrancaba de cuajo el retrovisor exterior. Después de diez minutos de ruido y tambaleo, el bosque se aclaró y Harry vio de nuevo algunos trozos de cielo.**

**El coche frenó tan bruscamente que casi salen por el parabrisas. Habían llegado al final del bosque. Fang se abalanzó contra la ventanilla en su impaciencia por salir, y cuando Harry le abrió la puerta, corrió por entre los árboles, con la cola entre las piernas, hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. Harry también salió y, al cabo de un rato, Ron lo siguió, recuperado ya el movimiento en sus miembros, pero aún con el cuello rígido y los ojos fijos. Harry dio al coche una palmada de agradecimiento, y éste volvió a internarse en el bosque y desapareció de la vista.**

Algunos aplausos se dejaron escuchar, además de suspiros de alivio. Lily y Molly abrazaban a sus hijos, mientras Angelina sonreía apenada al adelantarse en la lectura.

**Harry entró en la cabaña de Hagrid a recoger la capa invisible. **_**Fang**_** se había acurrucado en su cesta, temblando debajo de la manta. Cuando Harry volvió a salir, vio a Ron vomitando en el bancal de las calabazas.**

—**Seguid a las arañas —dijo Ron sin fuerzas, limpiándose la boca con la manga—. Nunca perdonaré a Hagrid. Estamos vivos de milagro.**

—Perdona, Hagrid —aclaró Ron, aún pálido—, creo que tú no sabías de mi fobia.

—No, no lo sabía —reconoció el semigigante—, más bien discúpenme por ponerlos en ese peligro.

—**Apuesto a que no pensaba que **_**Aragog**_** pudiera hacer daño a sus amigos —dijo Harry.**

—**¡Ése es exactamente el problema de Hagrid! —dijo Ron, aporreando la pared de la cabaña—. ¡Siempre se cree que los monstruos no son tan malos como parecen, y mira adónde lo ha llevado esa creencia: a una celda en Azkaban! —No podía dejar de temblar—. ¿Qué pretendía enviándonos allá? Me gustaría saber qué es lo que hemos averiguado.**

—**Que Hagrid no abrió nunca la Cámara de los Secretos —contestó Harry, echando la capa sobre Ron y empujándole por el brazo para hacerle andar—. Es inocente.**

—Eso es cierto —mencionó Al—, por mucho peligro que vivieron, esa información es valiosísima.

**Ron dio un fuerte resoplido. Evidentemente, criar a **_**Aragog**_** en un armario no era su idea de la inocencia.**

**Al aproximarse al castillo, Harry enderezó la capa para asegurarse de que no se les veían los pies, luego empujó despacio la puerta principal, para que no chirriara, sólo hasta dejarla entreabierta. Cruzaron con cuidado el vestíbulo y subieron la escalera de mármol, conteniendo la respiración al encontrarse con los centinelas que vigilaban los corredores. Por fin llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde el fuego se había convertido en cenizas y unas pocas brasas.**

**Al hallarse en lugar seguro, se desprendieron de la capa y ascendieron por la escalera circular hasta el dormitorio. Ron cayó en la cama sin preocuparse de desvestirse. Harry, por el contrario, no tenía mucho sueño. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, pensando en todo lo que había dicho **_**Aragog**_**.**

—No sólo era que no tenía sueño —dijo Harry—, sino que estaba tan lleno de energía por lo vivido que no podía dormir, así me obligara.

**La criatura que merodeaba por algún lugar del castillo, pensó, se parecía a Voldemort, incluso en el hecho de que otros monstruos no quisieran mencionar su nombre. Pero Ron y él no se encontraban más cerca de averiguar qué era aquello ni cómo había petrificado a sus víctimas. Ni siquiera Hagrid había sabido nunca qué se escondía en la cámara de los Secretos.**

**Harry subió las piernas a la cama y se reclinó contra las almohadas, contemplando la luna que destellaba para él a través de la ventana de la torre.**

**No comprendía qué otra cosa podía hacer. Nada de lo que habían intentado hasta el momento les había llevado a ninguna parte. Ryddle había atrapado al que no era, el heredero de Slytherin había escapado y nadie sabía si sería o no la misma persona que había vuelto a abrir la cámara. No quedaba nadie a quien preguntar. Harry se tumbó, sin dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho **_**Aragog**_**.**

—"No quedaba nadie a quien preguntar" —repitió Molls, reflexionando—… ¿querrías decir alguien vivo, tío?

—Que la lectura te responda, mi linda —contestó Harry.

**Estaba adormeciéndose cuando se le ocurrió algo que podía ser su última esperanza, y se incorporó de repente.**

—**Ron —susurró en la oscuridad—, ¡Ron! —Ron despertó con un aullido como los de _Fang,_ abrió unos ojos desorbitados y miró a Harry.— Ron: la chica que murió. **_**Aragog**_** dijo que fue hallada en unos aseos —dijo Harry, sin hacer caso de los ronquidos de Neville que venían del rincón—. ¿Y si no hubiera abandonado nunca los aseos? ¿Y si todavía estuviera allí?**

**Bajo la luz de la luna, Ron se frotó los ojos y arrugó la frente. Y entonces comprendió.**

—**¿No pensarás... en Myrtle **_**la Llorona?**_

—¡En ella pensaba yo! —comentó Molls, sonriendo.

—Yo también —dijo Harry—, cuando relacioné lo que me dijo _Aragog._

—Bueno —suspiró Angelina, para depositar el pergamino en el atril—, este capítulo terminó acá.

El atril se desplazó hasta colocarse delante de Padma, quien miró el pergamino, susurró algo al oído de Zacharías, quien recogió sus manos, y tomando aire, comenzó a leer.

* * *

_**Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Otra semana, otro capítulo. Como es tradición en esta aventura "de ocho libros y tres generaciones", acá les traigo el capítulo de hoy, uno de los más intensos y que trae mucha información, tanto explícita como velada, luego del mandato de Hagrid de "seguir a las arañas". Quizás está algo falto de intervenciones porque, es lógico, me imaginé un estado de tensión casi total en la Sala al imaginarse los peligros de los chicos ante esa colonia de acromántulas. Aunque Rose sigue destacando con su memoria fotográfica, el detalle de hacer que Molls relacionara a la difunta con Myrtle la Llorona, pesonalmente, me gustó mucho. Como es usual, saludo a todos quienes leen, siguen, están alerta, tienen como favorito y sobre todo comentan este relato, como esta semana hicieron **creativo **(tranquilo, suele pasar; y lo de las pruebas, en tiempos de cuarentena, no están sencillas) y **lavida134** (sí, causa mucha risa... no creo que haga actualizaciones aparte de las de los domingos, porque si alguien casi que no tiene tiempo soy yo)... _**Como siempre en estos tiempos de cuarentena social y colectiva, **_**cuídense, cumplan las normas de prevención, estén atentos a los síntomas; no dejemos que el virus nos gane la partida por no estar prevenidos. Recuerden: _Guerra avisada no mata soldado, y si lo mata es por descuidado. Dios nos bendiga a todos!_**


	17. La Cámara de los Secretos

**Harry Potter: Una lectura distinta, vol. 2**

Por _ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

* * *

**La Cámara de los Secretos **

**CAPÍTULO 16 _La Cámara de los Secretos_**

—Bueno —suspiró Angelina, para depositar el pergamino en el atril—, este capítulo terminó acá.

El atril se desplazó hasta colocarse delante de Padma, quien miró el pergamino, susurró algo al oído de Zacharias, quien recogió sus manos, y tomando aire, comenzó a leer.

—Muy bien, este capítulo se llama _La Cámara de los Secretos._

—Parece que la encontraron, ¿no? —comentó Lily, con voz congestionada. Harry sólo pudo encoger los hombros.

—**Con la cantidad de veces que hemos estado cerca de ella en los aseos —dijo Ron con amargura durante el desayuno del día siguiente—, y no se nos ocurrió preguntarle, y ahora ya ves...**

**La aventura de seguir a las arañas había sido muy dura. Pero ahora, burlar a los profesores para poder meterse en un lavabo de chicas, pero no uno cualquiera, sino el que estaba junto al lugar en que había ocurrido el primer ataque, les parecía prácticamente imposible.**

**En la primera clase que tuvieron, Transformaciones, sin embargo, sucedió algo que por primera vez en varias semanas les hizo olvidar la Cámara de los Secretos. A los diez minutos de empezada la clase, la profesora McGonagall les dijo que los exámenes comenzarían el 1 de junio, y sólo faltaba una semana.**

—¿Qué? —exclamó Sirius—. A pesar de lo que estaba pasando, ¿iban a aplicar exámenes?

—Así fue, señor Black —indicó Padma, retomando la lectura.

—**¿Exámenes? —aulló Seamus Finnigan—. ¿Vamos a tener exámenes a pesar de todo?**

—Exactamente —ratificó Sirius, ganándose una dura mirada de la profesora McGonagall, la cual ignoró olímpicamente.

**Sonó un fuerte golpe detrás de Harry. A Neville Longbottom se le había caído la varita mágica, haciendo desaparecer una de las patas del pupitre. La profesora McGonagall volvió a hacerla aparecer con un movimiento de su varita y se volvió hacia Seamus con el entrecejo fruncido.**

—**El único propósito de mantener el colegio en funcionamiento en estas circunstancias es el de daros una educación —dijo con severidad—. Los exámenes, por lo tanto, tendrán lugar como de costumbre, y confío en que estéis todos estudiando duro.**

—_Pero lo dudo… _—el coro de bromistas, calmado desde la anécdota del poema de Ginny, volvió a la carga, provocando algunas risas.

_**¡Estudiando duro! **_**Nunca se le ocurrió a Harry que pudiera haber exámenes con el castillo en aquel estado. Se oyeron murmullos de disconformidad en toda el aula, lo que provocó que la profesora McGonagall frunciera el entrecejo aún más.**

—**Las instrucciones del profesor Dumbledore fueron que el colegio prosiguiera su marcha con toda la normalidad posible —dijo ella—. Y eso, no necesito explicarlo, incluye comprobar cuánto habéis aprendido este curso.**

—Totalmente de acuerdo —dijo Remus, provocando miradas sorprendidas de James y Sirius, complacidas de Lily y Hermione, y curiosas del resto—, porque ocurran situaciones dentro del castillo no quiere decir que no se mantienen las actividades, ¿o sí?

Gestos de asentimiento de parte de Dumbledore y McGonagall hicieron que Remus cruzara sus brazos y se acomodara en la butaca, ante la mirada de sus compañeros merodeadores. Sirius, volteando a ver a Tonks, le preguntó:

—¿Quién eres y que hiciste con _Lunático?_

—Yo no hice nada, lo encontré así.

Las risas estallaron en la Sala, y luego de unos minutos, Padma siguió leyendo.

**Harry contempló el par de conejos blancos que tenía que convertir en zapatillas. ¿Qué había aprendido durante aquel curso? No le venía a la cabeza ni una sola cosa que pudiera resultar útil en un examen.**

**En cuanto a Ron, parecía como si le acabaran de decir que tenía que irse a vivir al bosque prohibido.**

—**¿Te parece que puedo hacer los exámenes con esto? —preguntó a Harry, levantando su varita, que se había puesto a pitar.**

Una nueva tanda de risas se dejó escuchar en la Sala, especialmente de parte de los más jóvenes. La generación del trío, a excepción de Hermione y Colin, asentía gravemente al comentario que hacía el propio Harry.

**Tres días antes del primer examen, durante el desayuno, la profesora McGonagall hizo otro anuncio a la clase.**

—**Tengo buenas noticias —dijo, y el Gran Comedor, en lugar de quedar en silencio, estalló en alborozo.**

—**¡Vuelve Dumbledore! —dijeron varios, entusiasmados.**

—**¡Han atrapado al heredero de Slytherin! —gritó una chica desde la mesa de Ravenclaw.**

—**¡Vuelven los partidos de **_**quidditch!**_** —rugió Wood emocionado.**

—Dudo que sea eso —comentó Naira, a lo que varios de los más jóvenes asintieron.

**Cuando se calmó el alboroto, dijo la profesora McGonagall:**

—**La profesora Sprout me ha informado de que las mandrágoras ya están listas para ser cortadas. Esta noche podremos revivir a las personas petrificadas. Creo que no hace falta recordaros que alguno de ellos quizá pueda decirnos quién, o qué, los atacó. Tengo la esperanza de que este horroroso curso acabe con la captura del culpable.**

**Hubo una explosión de alegría. Harry miró a la mesa de Slytherin y no le sorprendió ver que Draco Malfoy no participaba de ella. Ron, sin embargo, parecía más feliz que en ningún otro momento de los últimos días.**

—Sin dudas —afirmó Ron, suspirando mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione.

—**¡Siendo así, no tendremos que preguntarle a Myrtle! —dijo a Harry—. ¡Hermione tendrá la respuesta cuando la despierten! Aunque se volverá loca cuando se entere de que sólo quedan tres días para el comienzo de los exámenes. No ha podido estudiar. Sería más amable por nuestra parte dejarla como está hasta que hubieran terminado.**

—¡Papá! —exclamó Rose—, ¡Qué malo eres!

—Quizás tenía razón, mi niña —justificó Hermione, mientras veía a esposo e hija.

**En aquel mismo instante, Ginny Weasley se acercó y se sentó junto a Ron. Parecía tensa y nerviosa, y Harry vio que se retorcía las manos en el regazo.**

—**¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Ron, sirviéndose más gachas de avena. Ginny no dijo nada, pero miró la mesa de Gryffindor de un lado a otro con una expresión asustada que a Harry le recordaba a alguien, aunque no sabía a quién—. Suéltalo ya —le dijo Ron, mirándola. Harry comprendió entonces a quién le recordaba Ginny. Se balanceaba ligeramente hacia atrás y hacia delante en la silla, exactamente igual que lo hacía **_**Dobby**_** cuando estaba a punto de revelar información prohibida.**

—¡Harry! —exclamó Ginny, totalmente ruborizada.

—¡Es verdad! —dijo el aludido—, estabas realmente irreconocible, demasiado nerviosa.

Ron, para sorpresa de Hermione, asintió en silencio.

—**Tengo algo que deciros —masculló Ginny, evitando mirar directamente a Harry.**

—**¿Qué es? —preguntó Harry. Parecía como si Ginny no pudiera encontrar las palabras adecuadas.**

Ginny afirmó en silencio, bajando la mirada.

—**¿Qué? —apremió Ron.**

**Ginny abrió la boca, pero no salió de ella ningún sonido. Harry se inclinó hacia delante y habló en voz baja, para que sólo le pudieran oír Ron y Ginny.**

—**¿Tiene que ver con la Cámara de los Secretos? ¿Has visto algo o a alguien haciendo cosas sospechosas?**

**Ginny cogió aire, y en aquel preciso momento apareció Percy Weasley, pálido y fatigado.**

—No les va a decir nada —comentó JS—, así es Lilu; cuando sabe algo y nos lo va a decir y la interrumpen, sale espantada y no dice nada.

La menor de los Potter miró al mayor con ánimos caldeados, pero no dijo nada.

—**Si has acabado de comer, me sentaré en tu sitio, Ginny. Estoy muerto de hambre. Acabo de terminar la ronda.**

**Ginny saltó de la silla como si le hubiera dado la corriente, echó a Percy una mirada breve y aterrorizada, y salió corriendo. Percy se sentó y cogió una jarra del centro de la mesa.**

—**¡Percy! —dijo Ron enfadado—. ¡Estaba a punto de contarnos algo importante!**

—Lo que dije —masculló JS, mientras Percy volvía a sonrojarse violentamente.

**Percy se atragantó en medio de un sorbo de té.**

—**¿Qué era eso tan importante? —preguntó, tosiendo.**

—**Yo le acababa de preguntar si había visto algo raro, y ella se disponía a decir...**

—**¡Ah, eso! No tiene nada que ver con la Cámara de los Secretos —dijo Percy.**

—**¿Cómo lo sabes? —dijo Ron, arqueando las cejas.**

—Justo lo que iba a preguntar —dijeron al mismo tiempo las gemelas de Percy, poniendo las dos sus brazos en jarras y haciendo sonreír a sus tíos los gemelos.

—**Bueno, si es imprescindible que te lo diga... Ginny, esto..., me encontró el otro día cuando yo estaba... Bueno, no importa, el caso es que... ella me vio hacer algo y yo, hum, le pedí que no se lo dijera a nadie. Yo creía que mantendría su palabra. No es nada, de verdad, pero preferiría...**

—No creo que fuera precisamente _eso _lo que mi tía le iba a decir —apuntó Dom, haciendo palidecer a la propia Ginny y sonrojar más a Percy.

**Harry nunca había visto a Percy pasando semejante apuro.**

—**¿Qué hacías, Percy? —preguntó Ron, sonriendo—. Vamos, dínoslo, no nos reiremos.**

**Percy no devolvió la sonrisa.**

—**Pásame esos bollos, Harry me muero de hambre.**

—Típico cambio de tema —comentó Kevin, haciendo sonreír a su hermana melliza y a varios de los más jóvenes.

**Harry sabía que todo el misterio podría resolverse al día siguiente sin la ayuda de Myrtle, pero, si se presentaba, no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Y afortunadamente se presentó, a media mañana, cuando Gilderoy Lockhart les conducía al aula de Historia de la Magia.**

**Lockhart, que tan a menudo les había asegurado que todo el peligro ya había pasado, sólo para que se demostrara enseguida que estaba equivocado, estaba ahora plenamente convencido de que no valía la pena acompañar a los alumnos por los pasillos. No llevaba el pelo tan acicalado como de costumbre, y parecía como si hubiera estado levantado casi toda la noche, haciendo guardia en el cuarto piso.**

—**Recordad mis palabras —dijo, doblando con ellos una esquina—: lo primero que dirán las bocas de esos pobres petrificados será: **_**«Fue Hagrid.» **_**Francamente, me asombra que la profesora McGonagall juzgue necesarias todas estas medidas de seguridad.**

—**Estoy de acuerdo, señor —dijo Harry, y a Ron se le cayeron los libros, de la sorpresa.**

—**Gracias, Harry —dijo Lockhart cortésmente, mientras esperaban que acabara de pasar una larga hilera de alumnos de Hufflepuff—. Nosotros los profesores tenemos cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que acompañar a los alumnos por los pasillos y quedarnos de guardia toda la noche...**

—Sí —dijo Frankie—, como acicalarse, responder a las admiradoras y pavonearse.

Varios estallaron de la risa, especialmente del grupo de la generación del trío.

—**Es verdad —dijo Ron, comprensivo—. ¿Por qué no nos deja aquí, señor? Sólo nos queda este pasillo.**

—**¿Sabes, Weasley? Creo que tienes razón —respondió Lockhart—. La verdad es que debería ir a preparar mi próxima clase.**

**Y salió apresuradamente.**

—**A preparar su próxima clase —dijo Ron con sorna—. A ondularse el cabello, más bien.**

—Lo que Frankie dijo —reconoció Alisu, abrazando a su hermano.

**Dejaron que el resto de la clase pasara delante y luego enfilaron por un pasillo lateral y corrieron hacia los aseos de Myrtle **_**la Llorona. **_**Pero cuando ya se felicitaban uno al otro por su brillante idea...**

—**¡Potter! ¡Weasley! ¿Qué estáis haciendo?**

**Era la profesora McGonagall, y tenía los labios más apretados que nunca.**

—Me sorprendí cuando los vi vagando por ese pasillo en particular —reconoció la profesora.

—**Estábamos... estábamos... —balbució Ron—. Íbamos a ver...**

—**A Hermione —dijo Harry. Tanto Ron como la profesora McGonagall lo miraron—. Hace mucho que no la vemos, profesora —continuó Harry, hablando deprisa y pisando a Ron en el pie—, y pretendíamos colarnos en la enfermería, ya sabe, y decirle que las mandrágoras ya están casi listas y, bueno, que no se preocupara.**

**La profesora McGonagall seguía mirándolo, y por un momento, Harry pensó que iba a estallar de furia, pero cuando habló lo hizo con una voz ronca, poco habitual en ella.**

—**Naturalmente —dijo, y Harry vio, sorprendido, que brillaba una lágrima en uno de sus ojos, redondos y vivos—. Naturalmente, comprendo que todo esto ha sido más duro para los amigos de los que están... Lo comprendo perfectamente. Sí, Potter, claro que podéis ver a la señorita Granger. Informaré al profesor Binns de dónde habéis ido. Decidle a la señora Pomfrey que os he dado permiso.**

—¡Harry! —James estaba impresionado—, ¡eso fue genial!

—¿Genial? —replicó Sirius—, ¿Genial dices, _Cornamenta? _¡Yo diría soberbio! ¡Casi dejas sin palabras a _Minnie!_

—Black —McGonagall había pronunciado el apellido con ira contenida, aunque después relajó su mirada.

—No digas que no si sí, _Minnie._

Sirius se volvió a ganar una mirada dura de su profesora, lo que provocó algunas risitas.

**Harry y Ron se alejaron, sin atreverse a creer que se hubieran librado del castigo. Al doblar la esquina, oyeron claramente a la profesora McGonagall sonarse la nariz.**

—**Ésa —dijo Ron emocionado— ha sido la mejor historia que has inventado nunca.**

—Lo que siempre dije —intervino Hermione, sonriendo—, cuando Harry tenía que improvisar le salía todo a la perfección; si era planificado por él no funcionaba.

Harry sólo sonrió, pero las risas de muchos no se negaron.

**No tenían otra opción que ir a la enfermería y decir a la señora Pomfrey que la profesora McGonagall les había dado permiso para visitar a Hermione. La señora Pomfrey los dejó entrar, pero a regañadientes.**

—**No sirve de nada hablar a alguien petrificado —les dijo, y ellos, al sentarse al lado de Hermione, tuvieron que admitir que tenía razón. Era evidente que Hermione no tenía la más remota idea de que tenía visitas, y que lo mismo daría que lo de que no se preocupara se lo dijeran a la mesilla de noche.**

—En eso tenía razón —admitió Hermione—, después fue que me enteré que me habían ido a visitar.

—**¿Vería al atacante? —preguntó Ron, mirando con tristeza el rostro rígido de Hermione—. Porque si se apareció sigilosamente, quizá no viera a nadie...**

**Pero Harry no miraba el rostro de Hermione, porque se había fijado en que su mano derecha, apretada encima de las mantas, aferraba en el puño un trozo de papel estrujado.**

Hermione sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que Harry y Ron habían hecho.

**Asegurándose de que la señora Pomfrey no estaba cerca, se lo señaló a Ron.**

—**Intenta sacárselo —susurró Ron, corriendo su silla para ocultar a Harry de la vista de la señora Pomfrey. No fue una tarea fácil. La mano de Hermione apretaba con tal fuerza el papel que Harry creía que al tirar se rompería. Mientras Ron lo cubría, él tiraba y forcejeaba, y, al fin, después de varios minutos de tensión, el papel salió.**

**Era una página arrancada de un libro muy viejo. Harry la alisó con emoción y Ron se inclinó para leerla también.**

_**De las muchas bestias pavorosas y monstruos terribles que vagan por nuestra tierra, no hay ninguna más sorprendente ni más letal que el basilisco, conocido como el rey de las serpientes. Esta serpiente, que puede alcanzar un tamaño gigantesco y cuya vida dura varios siglos, nace de un huevo de gallina empollado por un sapo. Sus métodos de matar son de lo más extraordinario, pues además de sus colmillos mortalmente venenosos, el basilisco mata con la mirada, y todos cuantos fijaren su vista en el brillo de sus ojos han de sufrir instantánea muerte. Las arañas huyen del basilisco, pues es éste su mortal enemigo, y el basilisco huye sólo del canto del gallo, que para él es mortal.**_

**Y debajo de esto, había escrita una sola palabra, con una letra que Harry reconoció como la de Hermione: **_**«Cañerías.»**_

**Fue como si alguien hubiera encendido la luz de repente en su cerebro.**

Remus, Padma, Rose, Dom, Naira y Al también abrieron los ojos, al relacionar toda la información leída. La hija de Hermione y Ron, girándose a ver a sus padres, dijo:

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que era un basilisco! ¡No sé por qué dudaron tanto!

—Quizás, mi niña —explicó Ron, mientras varios aplaudían a la pequeña—, porque no tenemos la prodigiosa memoria que heredaste de nosotros.

—De su mamá, quiso decir —intervino Hermione, provocando risas—. Porque de su papá heredó el gusto por el _quidditch._

—**Ron —musitó—. ¡Esto es! Aquí está la respuesta. El monstruo de la cámara es un basilisco, ¡una serpiente gigante! Por eso he oído a veces esa voz por todo el colegio, y nadie más la ha oído: porque yo comprendo la lengua **_**pársel...**_

**Harry miró las camas que había a su alrededor.**

—**El basilisco mata a la gente con la mirada. Pero no ha muerto nadie. Porque ninguno de ellos lo miró directo a los ojos. Colin lo vio a través de su cámara de fotos. El basilisco quemó toda la película que había dentro, pero a Colin sólo lo petrificó. Justin... ¡Justin debe de haber visto al basilisco a través de **_**Nick Casi Decapitado!**_** Nick lo vería perfectamente, pero no podía morir otra vez... Y a Hermione y la prefecta de Ravenclaw las hallaron con aquel espejo al lado. Hermione acababa de enterarse de que el monstruo era un basilisco. ¡Me apostaría algo a que ella le advirtió a la primera persona a la que encontró que mirara por un espejo antes de doblar las esquinas! Y entonces sacó el espejo y...**

—Tiene lógica —comentó Dom—, faltaría ver qué pasó con la _Señora Norris._

**Ron se había quedado con la boca abierta.**

—**¿Y la **_**Señora Norris?**_** —susurró con interés.**

**Harry hizo un gran esfuerzo para concentrarse, recordando la imagen de la noche de Halloween.**

—**El agua..., la inundación que venía de los aseos de Myrtle **_**la Llorona. **_**Seguro que la Señora Norris sólo vio el reflejo...**

—Verdad que sí —aceptó Dom, mientras Rose asentía—, no recordaba la cantidad de agua en el pasillo.

**Con impaciencia, examinó la hoja que tenía en la mano. Cuanto más la miraba más sentido le hallaba.**

—**¡El canto del gallo para él es mortal! —leyó en voz alta—. ¡Mató a los gallos de Hagrid! El heredero de Slytherin no quería que hubiera ninguno cuando se abriera la Cámara de los Secretos. ¡Las arañas huyen de él! ¡Todo encaja!**

—**Pero ¿cómo se mueve el basilisco por el castillo? —dijo Ron—. Una serpiente asquerosa... alguien tendría que verla...**

**Harry, sin embargo, le señaló la palabra que Hermione había garabateado al pie de la página.**

—**Cañerías —leyó—. Cañerías... Ha estado usando las cañerías, Ron. Y yo he oído esa voz dentro de las paredes...**

—Por eso es que tío Harry siempre andaba pegado de las paredes —recordó Rose—, oyendo la voz de ninguna parte provenir de las cañerías.

**De pronto, Ron cogió a Harry del brazo.**

—**¡La entrada de la Cámara de los Secretos! —dijo con la voz quebrada—. ¿Y si es uno de los aseos? ¿Y si estuviera en...?**

—**... los aseos de Myrtle **_**la Llorona **_**—terminó Harry.**

**Durante un rato se quedaron inmóviles, embargados por la emoción, sin poder creérselo apenas.**

—**Esto quiere decir —añadió Harry— que no debo de ser el único que habla **_**pársel **_**en el colegio. El heredero de Slytherin también lo hace. De esa forma domina al basilisco.**

—Así es —intervino Dumbledore, sorprendiendo a muchos. El director oía interesado cómo los chicos iban resolviendo el misterio.

—**¿Qué hacemos? ¿Vamos directamente a hablar con McGonagall?**

—**Vamos a la sala de profesores —dijo Harry, levantándose de un salto—. Irá allí dentro de diez minutos, ya es casi el recreo.**

**Bajaron las escaleras corriendo. Como no querían que los volvieran a encontrar merodeando por otro pasillo, fueron directamente a la sala de profesores, que estaba desierta. Era una sala amplia con una gran mesa y muchas sillas alrededor. Harry y Ron caminaron por ella, pero estaban demasiado nerviosos para sentarse.**

**Pero la campana que señalaba el comienzo del recreo no sonó. En su lugar se oyó la voz de la profesora McGonagall, amplificada por medios mágicos.**

—**Todos los alumnos volverán inmediatamente a los dormitorios de sus respectivas casas. Los profesores deben dirigirse a la sala de profesores. Les ruego que se den prisa.**

Ginny volvió a estremecerse, a pesar de haber estado tranquila durante la mayor parte del capítulo. Suspiró violentamente y buscó apoyarse en Harry, quien la abrazó protectoramente.

**Harry se dio la vuelta hacia Ron.**

—**¿Habrá habido otro ataque? ¿Precisamente ahora?**

—**¿Qué hacemos? —dijo Ron, aterrorizado—. ¿Regresamos al dormitorio?**

—**No —dijo Harry, mirando alrededor. Había una especie de ropero a su izquierda, lleno de capas de profesores—. Si nos escondemos aquí, podremos enterarnos de qué ha pasado. Luego les diremos lo que hemos averiguado.**

—Lo normal en Potter —dijo Snape, mirando a Harry—, espiando conversaciones ajenas e irrespetando a sus profesores.

—Tenía sus razones, como deberías entender —le replicó James—. Pero verdad, tú no entiendes.

—¿Qué se supone que debería entender? —parecía un nuevo enfrentamiento entre profesor y padre, que Harry cortó rápidamente:

—Escuchen, por favor, ¿sí? Padma, disculpa.

Padma sólo suspiró y retomó el hilo de la lectura.

**Se ocultaron dentro del ropero. Oían el ruido de cientos de personas que pasaban por el corredor. La puerta de la sala de profesores se abrió de golpe. Por entre los pliegues de las capas, que olían a humedad, vieron a los profesores que iban entrando en la sala. Algunos parecían desconcertados, otros claramente preocupados. Al final llegó la profesora McGonagall.**

—**Ha sucedido —dijo a la sala, que la escuchaba en silencio—. Una alumna ha sido raptada por el monstruo. Se la ha llevado a la cámara.**

**El profesor Flitwick dejó escapar un grito. La profesora Sprout se tapó la boca con las manos. **

Similar reacción se dio en la Sala, especialmente por los más jóvenes y quienes no sabían de primera mano los acontecimientos.

**Snape se cogió con fuerza al respaldo de una silla y preguntó:**

—**¿Está usted segura?**

—**El heredero de Slytherin —dijo la profesora McGonagall, que estaba pálida— ha dejado un nuevo mensaje, debajo del primero: **_**«Ella y sus huesos reposarán en la cámara por siempre.»**_

**El profesor Flitwick derramó unas cuantas lágrimas.**

—Estaba realmente angustiado —reconoció el menudo profesor, parpadeando mientras limpiaba sus lentes.

—**¿Quién ha sido? —preguntó la señora Hooch, que se había sentado en una silla porque las rodillas no la sostenían—. ¿Qué alumna?**

—**Ginny Weasley —dijo la profesora McGonagall. Harry notó que Ron se dejaba caer en silencio y se quedaba agachado sobre el suelo del ropero.**

Todos miraron a Ginny, quien se refugiaba en los brazos de Harry, suspirando y comenzando a sollozar. Como no hubo comentario alguno, Padma siguió leyendo.

—**Tendremos que enviar a todos los estudiantes a casa mañana —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Éste es el fin de Hogwarts. Dumbledore siempre dijo...**

**La puerta de la sala de profesores se abrió bruscamente. Por un momento, Harry estuvo convencido de que era Dumbledore. Pero era Lockhart, y llegaba sonriendo.**

—¿Sonriendo? —saltó Arthur—. ¿Sonriendo cuando mi hija estaba en peligro de muerte?

—Pues si —ratificó Harry—, sonriendo.

—**Lo lamento..., me quedé dormido... ¿Me he perdido algo importante?**

**No parecía darse cuenta de que los demás profesores lo miraban con una expresión bastante cercana al odio. Snape dio un paso hacia delante.**

—**He aquí el hombre —dijo—. El hombre adecuado. El monstruo ha raptado a una chica, Lockhart. Se la ha llevado a la Cámara de los Secretos. Por fin ha llegado tu oportunidad.**

**Lockhart palideció.**

—Cobarde —masculló Neville, a lo que muchos en la Sala asintieron.

—**Así es, Gilderoy —intervino la profesora Sprout—. ¿No decías anoche que sabías dónde estaba la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos?**

—**Yo..., bueno, yo... —resopló Lockhart.**

—**Sí, ¿y no me dijiste que sabías con seguridad qué era lo que había dentro? —añadió el profesor Flitwick.**

—**¿Yo...? No recuerdo...**

—**Ciertamente, yo sí recuerdo que lamentabas no haber tenido una oportunidad de enfrentarte al monstruo antes de que arrestaran a Hagrid —dijo Snape—. ¿No decías que el asunto se había llevado mal, y que deberíamos haberlo dejado todo en tus manos desde el principio?**

**Lockhart miró los rostros pétreos de sus colegas.**

—**Yo..., yo nunca realmente... Debéis de haberme interpretado mal...**

—**Lo dejaremos todo en tus manos, Gilderoy —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Esta noche será una ocasión excelente para llevarlo a cabo. Nos aseguraremos de que nadie te moleste. Podrás enfrentarte al monstruo tú mismo. Por fin está en tus manos.**

**Lockhart miró en torno, desesperado, pero nadie acudió en su auxilio. Ya no resultaba tan atractivo. Le temblaba el labio, y en ausencia de su sonrisa radiante, parecía flojo y debilucho.**

—Mostrando su verdadera naturaleza —resumió la profesora Sprout. Neville asintió, ya con una especie de calma en el rostro que llamó la atención a Alice.

—**Mu-muy bien —dijo—. Estaré en mi despacho, pre-preparándome.**

**Y salió de la sala.**

—¿Por qué sospecho que preparándose para huir? —preguntó JS, a lo que Lucy respondió:

—No lo dudo, por eso no apuesto.

—**Bien —dijo la profesora McGonagall, resoplando—, eso nos lo quitará de delante. Los Jefes de las Casas deberían ir ahora a informar a los alumnos de lo ocurrido. Decidles que el expreso de Hogwarts los conducirá a sus hogares mañana a primera hora de la mañana. A los demás os ruego que os encarguéis de aseguraros de que no haya ningún alumno fuera de los dormitorios.**

**Los profesores se levantaron y fueron saliendo de uno en uno. Aquél fue, seguramente, el peor día de la vida de Harry. Él, Ron, Fred y George se sentaron juntos en un rincón de la sala común de Gryffindor, incapaces de pronunciar palabra. Percy no estaba con ellos. Había enviado una lechuza a sus padres y luego se había encerrado en su dormitorio.**

—Fue terrible cuando nos llegó esa lechuza —comentó Molly—, nos angustió tanto que casi salimos en ropa de casa al castillo.

—Menos mal que pensamos un poco más en frío la situación —complementó Arthur—, y como iríamos en el _Autobús Noctámbulo, _nos cambiamos de ropa y salimos.

**Ninguna tarde había sido tan larga como aquélla, y nunca la torre de Gryffindor había estado tan llena de gente y tan silenciosa a la vez. Cuando faltaba poco para la puesta de sol, Fred y George se fueron a la cama, incapaces de permanecer allí sentados más tiempo.**

—**Ella sabía algo, Harry —dijo Ron, hablando por primera vez desde que entraran en el ropero de la sala de profesores—. Por eso la han raptado. No se trataba de ninguna estupidez sobre Percy; había averiguado algo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos. Debe de ser por eso, porque ella era... —Ron se frotó los ojos frenético—. Quiero decir, que es de sangre limpia. No puede haber otra razón.**

—No estabas tan equivocado, hermano —habló Ginny, con voz congestionada, mientras buscaba tomar la mano de Ron, lo que le costaba porque Harry y Hermione los separaban.

**Harry veía el sol, rojo como la sangre, hundirse en el horizonte. Nunca se había sentido tan mal. Si pudiera hacer algo..., cualquier cosa...**

—**Harry —dijo Ron—, ¿crees que existe alguna posibilidad de que ella no esté...? Ya sabes a lo que me refiero —Harry no supo qué contestar. No creía que pudiera seguir viva—. ¿Sabes qué? —añadió Ron—. Deberíamos ir a ver a Lockhart para decirle lo que sabemos. Va a intentar entrar en la cámara. Podemos decirle dónde sospechamos que está la entrada y explicarle que lo que hay dentro es un basilisco.**

—Vana ilusión la mía —comentó Ron—, creyendo que iba a entrar a la Cámara por sí mismo.

**Harry se mostró de acuerdo, porque no se le ocurría nada mejor y quería hacer algo. Los demás alumnos de Gryffindor estaban tan tristes, y sentían tanta pena de los Weasley, que nadie trató de detenerlos cuando se levantaron, cruzaron la sala y salieron por el agujero del retrato.**

**Oscurecía mientras se acercaban al despacho de Lockhart. Les dio la impresión de que dentro había gran actividad: podían oír sonido de roces, golpes y pasos apresurados.**

—Se piensa pirar —dijo Freddie, a lo que varios asintieron.

**Harry llamó. Dentro se hizo un repentino silencio. Luego la puerta se entreabrió y Lockhart asomó un ojo por la rendija.**

—**¡Ah...! Señor Potter, señor Weasley... —dijo, abriendo la puerta un poco más—. En este momento estaba muy ocupado. Si os dais prisa...**

—**Profesor, tenemos información para usted —dijo Harry—. Creemos que le será útil.**

—**Ah..., bueno..., no es muy… —Lockhart parecía encontrarse muy incómodo, a juzgar por el trozo de cara que veían—. Quiero decir, bueno, bien.**

**Abrió la puerta y entraron. El despacho estaba casi completamente vacío. En el suelo había dos grandes baúles abiertos. Uno contenía túnicas de color verde jade, lila y azul medianoche, dobladas con precipitación; el otro, libros mezclados desordenadamente. Las fotografías que habían cubierto las paredes estaban ahora guardadas en cajas encima de la mesa.**

—¡El muy… _JAMES!, _se iba a ir! —la indignación de James era evidente, y los mayores estaban totalmente de acuerdo, a pesar de la palabrota.

—**¿Se va a algún lado? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Esto..., bueno, sí... —admitió Lockhart, arrancando un póster de sí mismo de tamaño natural y comenzando a enrollarlo—. Una llamada urgente..., insoslayable..., tengo que marchar...**

—**¿Y mi hermana? —preguntó Ron con voz entrecortada.**

—**Bueno, en cuanto a eso... es ciertamente lamentable —dijo Lockhart, evitando mirarlo a los ojos mientras sacaba un cajón y empezaba a vaciar el contenido en una bolsa—. Nadie lo lamenta más que yo...**

—**¡Usted es el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! —dijo Harry—. ¡No puede irse ahora! ¡Con todas las cosas oscuras que están pasando!**

—En eso tienes razón, tío —indicó Paula por señas—, se supone que es quien sabe y es quien debe enfrentar el problema.

—**Bueno, he de decir que... cuando acepté el empleo... —murmuró Lockhart, amontonando calcetines sobre las túnicas— no constaba nada en el contrato... Yo no esperaba...**

—**¿Quiere decir que va a salir corriendo? —dijo Harry sin poder creérselo—. ¿Después de todo lo que cuenta en sus libros?**

—**Los libros pueden ser mal interpretados —repuso Lockhart con sutileza.**

—**¡Usted los ha escrito! —gritó Harry.**

—**Muchacho —dijo Lockhart, irguiéndose y mirando a Harry con el entrecejo fruncido—, usa el sentido común. No habría vendido mis libros ni la mitad de bien si la gente no se hubiera creído que yo hice todas esas cosas. A nadie le interesa la historia de un mago armenio feo y viejo, aunque librara de los hombres lobo a un pueblo. Habría quedado horrible en la portada. No tenía ningún gusto vistiendo. Y la bruja que echó a la **_**banshee**_** que presagiaba la muerte tenía un labio leporino. Quiero decir..., vamos, que...**

—**¿Así que usted se ha estado llevando la gloria de lo que ha hecho otra gente? —dijo Harry, que no daba crédito a lo que oía.**

De hecho, muchos en la sala estaban igual de sorprendidos con lo que se narraba, comenzando por los mayores y varios de los profesores.

—**Harry, Harry —dijo Lockhart, negando con la cabeza—, no es tan simple. Tuve que hacer un gran trabajo. Tuve que encontrar a esas personas, preguntarles cómo lo habían hecho exactamente y encantarlos con el embrujo desmemorizante para que no pudieran recordar nada. Si hay algo que me llena de orgullo son mis embrujos desmemorizantes. Ah..., me ha llevado mucho esfuerzo, Harry. No todo consiste en firmar libros y fotos publicitarias. Si quieres ser famoso, tienes que estar dispuesto a trabajar duro.**

**Cerró las tapas de los baúles y les echó la llave.**

—**Veamos —dijo—. Creo que eso es todo. Sí. Sólo queda un detalle.**

**Sacó su varita mágica y se volvió hacia ellos.**

—**Lo lamento profundamente, muchachos, pero ahora os tengo que echar uno de mis embrujos desmemorizantes. No puedo permitir que reveléis a todo el mundo mis secretos. No volvería a vender ni un solo libro...**

—Dudo que tuviera tiempo de actuar —comentó Teddy—, si hay un mago rápido en un duelo es el padrino Harry.

Luego de ese comentario, el aludido negó, restándole importancia y le indicó a Padma para que siguiera leyendo.

**Harry sacó su varita justo a tiempo. Lockhart apenas había alzado la suya cuando Harry gritó:**

—_**¡Expelliarmus!**_

**Lockhart salió despedido hacia atrás y cayó sobre uno de los baúles. La varita voló por el aire. Ron la cogió y la tiró por la ventana.**

—¡Papá! —exclamó Rose—, ¿por qué no aprovechaste de quedarte con esa varita en lugar de la tuya?

—Mejor que fuera así —ante la cara de sorpresa, Ron dijo—; ya vas a ver.

—**No debería haber permitido que el profesor Snape nos enseñara esto —dijo Harry furioso, apartando el baúl a un lado de una patada. Lockhart lo miraba, otra vez con aspecto desvalido. Harry lo apuntaba con la varita.**

—**¿Qué queréis que haga yo? —dijo Lockhart con voz débil—. No sé dónde está la Cámara de los Secretos. No puedo hacer nada.**

—**Tiene suerte —dijo Harry, obligándole a levantarse a punta de varita—. Creo que nosotros sí sabemos dónde está. Y qué es lo que hay dentro. Vamos.**

—Ya Harry en modo líder es imparable —admitió Ron, y muchos de los presentes afirmaron. Harry, en cambio, negaba, aunque sin poder ocultar una leve sonrisa.

**Hicieron salir a Lockhart de su despacho, descendieron por las escaleras más cercanas y fueron por el largo corredor de los mensajes en la pared, hasta la puerta de los aseos de Myrtle **_**la Llorona.**_

**Hicieron pasar a Lockhart delante. A Harry le hizo gracia que temblara. Myrtle **_**la Llorona **_**estaba sentada sobre la cisterna del último retrete.**

—**¡Ah, eres tú! —dijo ella, al ver a Harry—. ¿Qué quieres esta vez?**

—Estaba sensible —comentó Amelia, a lo que Alisu aclaró:

—Más que sensible, molesta.

—**Preguntarte cómo moriste —dijo Harry. El aspecto de Myrtle cambió de repente. Parecía como si nunca hubiera oído una pregunta que la halagara tanto.**

—**¡Oooooooh, fue horrible! —dijo encantada—. Sucedió aquí mismo. Morí en este mismo retrete. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Me había escondido porque Olive Hornby se reía de mis gafas. La puerta estaba cerrada y yo lloraba, y entonces oí que entraba alguien. Decían algo raro. Pienso que debían de estar hablando en una lengua extraña. De cualquier manera, lo que de verdad me llamó la atención es que era un chico el que hablaba. Así que abrí la puerta para decirle que se fuera y utilizara sus aseos, pero entonces... —Myrtle estaba henchida de orgullo, el rostro iluminado— me morí.**

—¿Así? ¿Sin más? —preguntó Al, sorprendido, como muchos en la Sala.

—Así. Sin más —respondió Ron.

—**¿Cómo? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Ni idea —dijo Myrtle en voz muy baja—. Sólo recuerdo haber visto unos grandes ojos amarillos. Todo mi cuerpo quedó como paralizado, y luego me fui flotando... —dirigió a Harry una mirada ensoñadora—. Y luego regresé. Estaba decidida a hacerle un embrujo a Olive Hornby. Ah, pero ella estaba arrepentida de haberse reído de mis gafas.**

—Vio directamente al basilisco —reflexionó Rose—, no hay otra explicación.

—**¿Exactamente dónde viste los ojos? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Por ahí —contestó Myrtle, señalando vagamente hacia el lavabo que había enfrente de su retrete.**

**Harry y Ron se acercaron a toda prisa. Lockhart se quedó atrás, con una mirada de profundo terror en el rostro. Parecía un lavabo normal. Examinaron cada centímetro de su superficie, por dentro y por fuera, incluyendo las cañerías de debajo. Y entonces Harry lo vio: había una diminuta serpiente grabada en un lado de uno de los grifos de cobre.**

—Por eso siempre se escapaba de las revisiones —admitió Dumbledore—, nunca revisamos ese lavabo en particular. Asumíamos que como estaba dañado no era importante.

—**Ese grifo no ha funcionado nunca —dijo Myrtle con alegría, cuando intentaron accionarlo.**

—**Harry —dijo Ron—, di algo. Algo en lengua **_**pársel.**_

—**Pero... —Harry hizo un esfuerzo. Las únicas ocasiones en que había logrado hablar en lengua pársel, estaba delante de una verdadera serpiente. Se concentró en la diminuta figura, intentando imaginar que era una serpiente de verdad—. Ábrete —dijo. Miró a Ron, que negaba con la cabeza.**

—**Lo has dicho en nuestra lengua —explicó. Harry volvió a mirar a la serpiente, intentando imaginarse que estaba viva. Al mover la cabeza, la luz de la vela producía la sensación de que la serpiente se movía.**

—_**Ábrete**_** —repitió. Pero ya no había pronunciado palabras, sino que había salido de él un extraño silbido, y de repente el grifo brilló con una luz blanca y comenzó a girar. Al cabo de un segundo, el lavabo empezó a moverse. El lavabo, de hecho, se hundió, desapareció, dejando a la vista una tubería grande, lo bastante ancha para meter un hombre dentro.**

Los gestos de sorpresa habían regresado: manos a la boca, ojos abiertos, y el estremecimiento del cuerpo de Ginny.

**Harry oyó que Ron exhalaba un grito ahogado y levantó la vista. Estaba planeando qué era lo que había que hacer.**

—**Bajaré por él —dijo. No podía echarse atrás, ahora que habían encontrado la entrada de la cámara. No podía desistir si existía la más ligera, la más remota posibilidad de que Ginny estuviera viva.**

—**Yo también —dijo Ron. Hubo una pausa.**

—**Bien, creo que no os hago falta —dijo Lockhart, con una reminiscencia de su antigua sonrisa—. Así que me...**

**Puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero tanto Ron como Harry lo apuntaron con sus varitas.**

—**Usted bajará delante —gruñó Ron. Con la cara completamente blanca y desprovisto de varita, Lockhart se acercó a la abertura.**

—**Muchachos —dijo con voz débil—, muchachos, ¿de qué va a servir?**

—De mucho, se lo aseguro —dijo Charlie, pero Ron sólo comentó:

—Escucha para que veas qué tanto ayudó.

**Harry le pegó en la espalda con su varita. Lockhart metió las piernas en la tubería.**

—**No creo realmente... —empezó a decir, pero Ron le dio un empujón, y se hundió tubería abajo. Harry se apresuró a seguirlo. Se metió en la tubería y se dejó caer. Era como tirarse por un tobogán interminable, viscoso y oscuro. Podía ver otras tuberías que surgían como ramas en todas las direcciones, pero ninguna era tan larga como aquella por la que iban, que se curvaba y retorcía, descendiendo súbitamente. Calculaba que ya estaban por debajo incluso de las mazmorras del castillo. Detrás de él podía oír a Ron, que hacía un ruido sordo al doblar las curvas.**

**Y entonces, cuando se empezaba a preguntar qué sucedería cuando llegara al final, la tubería tomó una dirección horizontal, y él cayó del extremo del tubo al húmedo suelo de un oscuro túnel de piedra, lo bastante alto para poder estar de pie. Lockhart se estaba incorporando un poco más allá, cubierto de barro y blanco como un fantasma. Harry se hizo a un lado y Ron salió también del tubo como una bala.**

—Menos mal que te quitaste —comentó el propio Ron—, porque sería la segunda vez que te golpeaban a las rodillas.

—**Debemos encontrarnos a kilómetros de distancia del colegio —dijo Harry, y su voz resonaba en el negro túnel.**

—**Y debajo del lago, quizá —dijo Ron, afinando la vista para vislumbrar los muros negruzcos y llenos de barro. Los tres intentaron ver en la oscuridad lo que había delante.**

—_**¡Lumos!**_** —ordenó Harry a su varita, y la lucecita se encendió de nuevo— Vamos —dijo a Ron y a Lockhart, y comenzaron a andar. Sus pasos retumbaban en el húmedo suelo. El túnel estaba tan oscuro que sólo podían ver a corta distancia. Sus sombras, proyectadas en las húmedas paredes por la luz de la varita, parecían figuras monstruosas.**

—**Recordad —dijo Harry en voz baja, mientras caminaban con cautela—: al menor signo de movimiento, hay que cerrar los ojos inmediatamente.**

**Pero el túnel estaba tranquilo como una tumba, y el primer sonido inesperado que oyeron fue cuando Ron pisó el cráneo de una rata. Harry bajó la varita para alumbrar el suelo y vio que estaba repleto de huesos de pequeños animales. Haciendo un esfuerzo para no imaginarse el aspecto que podría presentar Ginny si la encontraban, Harry fue marcándoles el camino. Doblaron una oscura curva.**

—Ni lo pienses de nuevo, Harry —dijo Molly en un hilo de voz.

—Y pensar que he tenido sueños donde me veo llegando tarde —le susurró Harry a Ginny, lo que la hizo apretarse más a él.

—**Harry, ahí hay algo... —dijo Ron con la voz ronca, cogiendo a Harry por el hombro. Se quedaron quietos, mirando. Harry podía ver tan sólo la silueta de una cosa grande y encorvada que yacía de un lado a otro del túnel. No se movía.**

—**Quizás esté dormido —musitó, volviéndose a mirar a los otros dos.**

**Lockhart se tapaba los ojos con las manos. Harry volvió a mirar aquello; el corazón le palpitaba con tanta rapidez que le dolía. Muy despacio, abriendo los ojos sólo lo justo para ver, Harry avanzó con la varita en alto.**

**La luz iluminó la piel de una serpiente gigantesca, una piel de un verde intenso, ponzoñoso, que yacía atravesada en el suelo del túnel, retorcida y vacía. El animal que había dejado allí su muda debía de medir al menos siete metros.**

—Diría que hasta más —indicó Charlie—, hay reportes de basiliscos que han medido entre 15 y 20 metros.

—**¡Caray! —exclamó Ron con voz débil.**

**Algo se movió de pronto detrás de ellos. Gilderoy Lockhart se había caído de rodillas.**

—**Levántese —le dijo Ron con brusquedad, apuntando a Lockhart con su varita.**

**Lockhart se puso de pie, pero se abalanzó sobre Ron y lo derribó al suelo de un golpe.**

**Harry saltó hacia delante, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Lockhart se incorporaba, jadeando, con la varita de Ron en la mano y su sonrisa esplendorosa de nuevo en la cara.**

—¿Con la varita de papá? —preguntó Hugo. Al recibir la respuesta afirmativa de Harry, sonrió y dijo—. Eso quiere decir que cualquier hechizo que pensara hacer no le saldría.

Los presentes que estuvieron en esa cámara no comentaron nada, por lo que la lectura siguió.

—**¡Aquí termina la aventura, muchachos! —dijo—. Cogeré un trozo de esta piel y volveré al colegio, diré que era demasiado tarde para salvar a la niña y que vosotros dos perdisteis el conocimiento al ver su cuerpo destrozado. ¡Despedíos de vuestras memorias! —Levantó en el aire la varita mágica de Ron, recompuesta con celo, y gritó—: **_**¡Obliviate!**_

**La varita estalló con la fuerza de una pequeña bomba. Harry se cubrió la cabeza con las manos y echó a correr hacia la piel de serpiente, escapando de los grandes trozos de techo que se desplomaban contra el suelo. Enseguida vio que se había quedado aislado y tenía ante si una sólida pared formada por las piedras desprendidas.**

Gritos de tensión y suspenso se escucharon en la Sala.

—**¡Ron! —grito—, ¿estás bien? ¡Ron!**

—**¡Estoy aquí! —La voz de Ron llegaba apagada, desde el otro lado de las piedras caídas—. Estoy bien. Pero este idiota no. La varita se volvió contra él —Harry escuchó un ruido sordo y un fuerte «¡ay!», como si Ron le acabara de dar una patada en la espinilla a Lockhart** (Ron, en la Sala, asintió sonriendo, reconociendo que sí le había dado una patada en la espinilla a Lockhart)—.** ¿Y ahora qué? —dijo la voz de Ron, con desespero—. No podemos pasar. Nos llevaría una eternidad...**

**Harry miró al techo del túnel. Habían aparecido en él unas grietas considerables. Nunca había intentado mover por medio de la magia algo tan pesado como todo aquel montón de piedras, y no parecía aquél un buen momento para intentarlo. ¿Y si se derrumbaba todo el túnel? Hubo otro ruido sordo y otro ¡ay! provenientes del otro lado de la pared.**

**Estaban malgastando el tiempo. Ginny ya llevaba horas en la Cámara de los Secretos. Harry sabía que sólo se podía hacer una cosa.**

—Y Harry asume el modo salvador —comentó Hermione, sonriendo a su amigo—, el cual sabes que te queda de lo mejor.

—No exageres, Hermione —replicó el aludido. James y Lily veían orgullosos a su hijo, al igual que JS, Al y Lilu a su padre.

—**Aguarda aquí —indicó a Ron—. Aguarda con Lockhart. Iré yo. Si dentro de una hora no he vuelto... —Hubo una pausa muy elocuente.**

—**Intentaré quitar algunas piedras —dijo Ron, que parecía hacer esfuerzos para que su voz sonara segura—. Para que puedas... para que puedas cruzar al volver. Y…**

—**¡Hasta dentro de un rato! —dijo Harry, tratando de dar a su voz temblorosa un tono de confianza. Y partió él solo cruzando la piel de la serpiente gigante. Enseguida dejó de oír el distante jadeo de Ron al esforzarse para quitar las piedras. El túnel serpenteaba continuamente. Harry sentía la incomodidad de cada uno de sus músculos en tensión. Quería llegar al final del túnel y al mismo tiempo le aterrorizaba lo que pudiera encontrar en él. Y entonces, al fin, al doblar sigilosamente otra curva, vio delante de él una gruesa pared en la que estaban talladas las figuras de dos serpientes enlazadas, con grandes y brillantes esmeraldas en los ojos.**

**Harry se acercó a la pared. Tenía la garganta muy seca. No tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para imaginarse que aquellas serpientes eran de verdad, porque sus ojos parecían extrañamente vivos. Tenía que intuir lo que debía hacer. Se aclaró la garganta, y le pareció que los ojos de las serpientes parpadeaban.**

—_**¡Ábrete!**_** —dijo Harry, con un silbido bajo, desmayado. Las serpientes se separaron al abrirse el muro. Las dos mitades de éste se deslizaron a los lados hasta quedar ocultas, y Harry, temblando de la cabeza a los pies, entró.**

Todos en la sala esperaban expectantes que Padma siguiera la lectura, pero ella simplemente colocó el pergamino en el atril y dijo:

—Hasta aquí llegó el capítulo.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó Molly—, ¿Quién va a leer ahora?

La Sala dio cumplida respuesta, al ubicar el atril directamente delante de Bill, quien, acomodándose, se preparó para leer.

* * *

_**Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Cada vez está más cerca el final de este segundo año, ya de alguna manera la mayor parte de las fichas del rompecabezas están puestas, y falta descubrir quién es el Heredero de Slytherin. Sin lugar a dudas una nueva montaña rusa de emociones, las cuales nos dejan en lo que en el argot de las series llaman "cliffhanger", ese final "al borde del precipicio" que deja con ganas de más, como a Molly. Mientras llega ese final, saludo a todos quienes, una semana más leen, marcan como favorito, están alertas o comentan este relato, como es el caso esta semana de **creativo **(cada semana traes buenas y malas ideas, buenas y malas noticias, eso debe ser por cosas de la cuarentena), gracias por seguir ahí, firmes, atentos... _**No puedo dejar de comentar que esta cuarentena me invita a pedirles que se cuiden, conozco casos de integrantes de este portal quienes han dado positivo por el virus y hasta han sido hospitalizados. Cuídense, cuiden a los suyos: tomen las medidas preventivas necesarias cuando salgan de sus casas, eviten las zonas de riesgo, lávense cuidadosamente las manos (o al menos usen alcohol o gel alcoholado), y de preferencia #QuédenseEnCasa. Dios nos bendiga y proteja a todos!**_


	18. El Heredero de Slytherin

**Harry Potter: Una lectura distinta, vol. 2**

Por _ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

* * *

**La Cámara de los Secretos **

**CAPÍTULO 17 El Heredero de Slytherin**

Todos en la sala esperaban expectantes que Padma siguiera la lectura, pero ella simplemente colocó el pergamino en el atril y dijo:

—Hasta aquí llegó el capítulo.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó Molly—, ¿Quién va a leer ahora?

La Sala dio cumplida respuesta, al ubicar el atril directamente delante de Bill, quien, acomodándose, se preparó para leer.

—Parece que por fin sabremos quién demonios es _El heredero de Slytherin._

Muchos en la Sala se acomodaron en sus asientos, mientras Ginny, dado un fuerte suspiro, se apoyó aún más en Harry.

**Se hallaba en el extremo de una sala muy grande, apenas iluminada. Altísimas columnas de piedra talladas con serpientes enlazadas se elevaban para sostener un techo que se perdía en la oscuridad, proyectando largas sombras negras sobre la extraña penumbra verdosa que reinaba en la estancia.**

**Con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido, Harry escuchó aquel silencio de ultratumba. ¿Estaría el basilisco acechando en algún rincón oscuro, detrás de una columna? ¿Y dónde estaría Ginny?**

**Sacó su varita y avanzó por entre las columnas decoradas con serpientes. Sus pasos resonaban en los muros sombríos. Iba con los ojos entornados, dispuesto a cerrarlos completamente al menor indicio de movimiento. Le parecía que las serpientes de piedra lo vigilaban desde las cuencas vacías de sus ojos. Más de una vez, el corazón le dio un vuelco al creer que alguna se movía.**

El silencio era aplastante, aunque sólo se escuchaba la voz de Bill. Todos estaban atentos a la lectura.

**Al llegar al último par de columnas, vio una estatua, tan alta como la misma cámara, que surgía imponente, adosada al muro del fondo.**

**Harry tuvo que echar atrás la cabeza para poder ver el rostro gigantesco que la coronaba: era un rostro antiguo y simiesco, con una barba larga y fina que le llegaba casi hasta el final de la amplia túnica de mago, donde unos enormes pies de color gris se asentaban sobre el liso suelo. Y entre los pies, boca abajo, vio una pequeña figura con túnica negra y el cabello de un rojo encendido.**

Algunas risitas se dejaron escuchar con la descripción de la estatua, pero fueron rápidamente ahogadas por expresiones de tensión.

—**¡Ginny! —susurró Harry, corriendo hacia ella e hincándose de rodillas—. ¡Ginny! ¡No estés muerta! ¡Por favor, no estés muerta! —Dejó la varita a un lado, cogió a Ginny por los hombros y le dio la vuelta. Tenía la cara tan blanca y fría como el mármol, aunque los ojos estaban cerrados, así que no estaba petrificada. Pero entonces tenía que estar...—. Ginny, por favor, despierta —susurró Harry sin esperanza, agitándola. La cabeza de Ginny se movió, inanimada, de un lado a otro.**

—Estaba realmente angustiado —comentó Harry, suspirando mientras sentía a Ginny llorar refugiada en su brazos—; en aquel momento porque me sentía responsable de la hermanita de Ron.

—Aunque también puede interpretarse como una sensación más cercana, ¿o no? —preguntó James, intentando sonreír pícaramente, a pesar de la tensión en la lectura. Harry sólo pudo decir:

—Es probable, no sé realmente. Recuerda que apenas tenía 12, casi 13 años.

—**No despertará —dijo una voz suave.**

**Harry se enderezó de un salto. Un muchacho alto, de pelo negro, estaba apoyado contra la columna más cercana, mirándole. Tenía los contornos borrosos, como Harry si lo estuviera mirando a través de un cristal empañado. Pero no había dudas sobre quién era.**

—**Tom... ¿Tom Ryddle? —Ryddle asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos del rostro de Harry—. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué no despertará? —dijo Harry desesperado—. ¿Ella no está... no está...?**

Dumbledore seguía la lectura con renovado interés. Ya sabía que el _horrocrux _había usado el diario como pensadero, pero quería entender cómo procuraría hacerse corpóreo.

—**Todavía está viva —contestó Ryddle—, pero por muy poco tiempo.**

**Harry lo miró detenidamente. Tom Ryddle había estudiado en Hogwarts hacía cincuenta años, y sin embargo allí, bajo aquella luz rara, neblinosa y brillante, aparentaba tener dieciséis años, ni un día más.**

—**¿Eres un fantasma? —preguntó Harry dubitativo.**

—**Soy un recuerdo —respondió Ryddle tranquilamente— guardado en un diario durante cincuenta años.**

—Para no decir que era realmente un trozo del alma de Tom —susurró Harry, haciendo asentir a Ginny. Dumbledore asentía en silencio, mientras sus ojos brillaban misteriosamente.

**Ryddle señaló hacia los gigantescos dedos de los pies de la estatua. Allí se encontraba, abierto, el pequeño diario negro que Harry había hallado en los aseos de Myrtle **_**la Llorona. **_**Durante un segundo, Harry se preguntó cómo habría llegado hasta allí. Pero tenía asuntos más importantes en los que pensar.**

—**Tienes que ayudarme, Tom —dijo Harry, volviendo a levantar la cabeza de Ginny—. Tenemos que sacarla de aquí. Hay un basilisco... No sé dónde está, pero podría llegar en cualquier momento. Por favor, ayúdame...**

**Ryddle no se movió. Harry, sudando, logró levantar a medias a Ginny del suelo, y se inclinó a recoger su varita. Pero la varita ya no estaba.**

—¡Por un demonio! ¡Lo que faltaba!

—¡Jamie! —reclamó Harry, viendo a su hijo mayor.

—Perdiste tu varita en un momento crucial, papá —se justificó JS—, a ver ahora dónde está.

Sirius estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero Harry lo cortó al decirle a su hijo:

—Deja que tío Bill lo lea, ¿te parece?

—**¿Has visto...? —Levantó los ojos. Ryddle seguía mirándolo... y jugueteaba con la varita de Harry entre los dedos—. Gracias —dijo Harry, tendiendo la mano para que el muchacho se la devolviera.**

**Una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de la boca de Ryddle. Siguió mirando a Harry, jugando indolente con la varita.**

—Ese malnacido —se le escuchó decir con firmeza a Ginny, provocando sorpresa en sus hijos.

—**Escucha —dijo Harry con impaciencia. Las rodillas se le doblaban bajo el peso muerto de Ginny—. ¡Tenemos que huir! Si aparece el basilisco...**

—**No vendrá si no es llamado —dijo Ryddle con toda tranquilidad. Harry volvió a posar a Ginny en el suelo, incapaz de sostenerla.**

—Tendrías once, casi doce años ahí —le dijo Harry al oído—, pero igual pesabas.

—Claro —le respondió, igualmente en susurros—, recuerda que pretendías cargarme con apenas doce casi trece años.

—**¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó—. Mira, dame la varita, podría necesitarla.**

**La sonrisa de Ryddle se hizo más evidente.**

—**No la necesitarás —repuso.**

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Sirius, al borde de la butaca.

—Escucha, padrino —le dijo Harry, tratando de tranquilizarlo a él y al resto de la Sala.

**Harry lo miró.**

—**¿A qué te refieres, yo no...?**

—**He esperado este momento durante mucho tiempo, Harry Potter —dijo Ryddle—. Quería verte. Y hablarte.**

—**Mira —dijo Harry, perdiendo la paciencia—, me parece que no lo has entendido: estamos en la Cámara de los Secretos. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar luego.**

—**Vamos a hablar ahora —dijo Ryddle, sin dejar de sonreír, y se guardó en el bolsillo la varita de Harry. Harry lo miró. Allí sucedía algo muy raro.**

—¿Y ahorita es que vienes a darte cuenta, tío? —le preguntó Freddie, aunque con más angustia que burla. Harry sólo encogió los hombros.

—**¿Cómo ha llegado Ginny a este estado? —preguntó, hablando despacio.**

—**Bueno, ésa es una cuestión interesante —dijo Ryddle, con agrado—. Es una larga historia. Supongo que el verdadero motivo por el que Ginny está así es que le abrió el corazón y le reveló todos sus secretos a un extraño invisible.**

—Malnacido, mil veces malnacido —repitió Ginny, alzando la voz. Molly, impactada por el relato, no pudo reclamar a su hija.

—Y pensar que tienes razón —le dijo Harry, haciéndole levantar la vista.

—**¿De qué hablas? —dijo Harry.**

—**Del diario —respondió Ryddle—. De mi diario. La pequeña Ginny ha estado escribiendo en él durante muchos meses, contándome todas sus penas y congojas: que sus hermanos se burlaban de ella, que tenía que venir al colegio con túnica y libros de segunda mano, que... —A Ryddle le brillaron los ojos— ...pensaba que el famoso, el bueno, el gran Harry Potter no llegaría nunca a quererla... —Mientras hablaba, Ryddle mantenía los ojos fijos en Harry. Había en ellos una mirada casi ávida—. Es una lata tener que oír las tonterías de una niña de once años —siguió—. Pero me armé de paciencia. Le contesté por escrito. Fui comprensivo, fui bondadoso. Ginny, simplemente, me adoraba: **_**Nadie me ha comprendido nunca como tú, Tom... Estoy tan contenta de poder confiar en este diario... Es como tener un amigo que se puede llevar en el bolsillo...**_

**Ryddle se rio con una risa potente y fría que parecía ajena. A Harry se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca.**

—La risa de Voldemort —comentó sombríamente Lily, a lo que Harry y Snape asintieron. Mientras tanto Ginny, desafiante aunque con los ojos rojos y las mejillas húmedas de llanto, se había enderezado del abrazo que Harry le proporcionaba.

—**Si es necesario que yo lo diga, Harry, la verdad es que siempre he fascinado a la gente que me ha convenido. Así que Ginny me abrió su alma, y era precisamente su alma lo que yo quería. Me hice cada vez más fuerte alimentándome de sus temores y de sus profundos secretos. Me hice más poderoso, mucho más que la pequeña señorita Weasley. Lo bastante poderoso para empezar a alimentar a la señorita Weasley con algunos de mis propios secretos, para empezar a darle un poco de mi alma...**

Apenas un sordo asentimiento de Dumbledore acompañó esta declaración de Tom Riddle.

—**¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Harry, con la boca completamente seca.**

—**¿Todavía no lo adivinas, Harry Potter? —dijo sin inmutarse Ryddle—. Ginny Weasley abrió la Cámara de los Secretos. Ella retorció el pescuezo a los gallos del colegio y pintarrajeó pavorosos mensajes en las paredes. Ella echó la serpiente de Slytherin contra los cuatro **_**sangre sucia **_**y el gato del **_**squib.**_

Aunque veían sorprendidos a Ginny, la mirada que ella sintió de la mayoría en la Sala no era de temor o de odio, sino de compasión y aprecio. Sólo Draco y Snape no fijaron su mirada en ella, sino en el pergamino.

—**No —susurró Harry.**

—**Sí —dijo Ryddle con calma—. Por supuesto, al principio ella no sabía lo que hacia. Fue muy divertido. Me gustaría que hubieras podido ver las anotaciones que escribía en el diario... Se volvieron mucho más interesantes... **_**Querido Tom**_** —recitó, contemplando la horrorizada cara de Harry—, **_**creo que estoy perdiendo la memoria. He encontrado plumas de gallo en mi túnica y no sé por qué están ahí. Querido Tom, no recuerdo lo que hice la noche de Halloween, pero han atacado a un gato y yo tengo manchas de pintura en la túnica. Querido Tom, Percy me sigue diciendo que estoy pálida y que no parezco yo. Creo que sospecha de mí... Hoy ha habido otro ataque y no sé dónde me encontraba en aquel momento. ¿Qué voy a hacer, Tom? Creo que me estoy volviendo loca. ¡Me parece que soy yo la que ataca a todo el mundo, Tom!**_** —Harry tenía los puños apretados y se clavaba las uñas en las palmas—. Le llevó mucho tiempo a esa tonta de Ginny dejar de confiar en su diario —explicó Ryddle—. Pero al final sospechó e intentó deshacerse de él. Y entonces apareciste tú, Harry. Tú lo encontraste, y nada podría haberme hecho tan feliz. De todos los que podrían haberlo cogido, fuiste tú, la persona a la que yo tenía más ganas de conocer...**

—¡Ese hijo de mala _bludger! _—exclamó Sirius. Nadie reclamó nada, estaban como hipnotizados por la narración.

—**¿Y por qué querías conocerme? —preguntó Harry. La ira lo embargaba y tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener firme la voz.**

—**Bueno, verás, Ginny me lo contó todo sobre ti, Harry —dijo Ryddle—. Toda tu fascinante historia —Sus ojos vagaron por la cicatriz en forma de rayo que Harry tenía en la frente, y su expresión se volvió más ávida—. Quería averiguar más sobre ti, hablar contigo, conocerte si era posible, así que decidí mostrarte mi famosa captura de ese zopenco, Hagrid, para ganarme tu confianza.**

—Zopenco mis…_¡JAMES! _—otro que estaba totalmente fuera de sí. Hagrid se sonrojó, pero después sonrió ante la evidente muestra de apoyo de James.

—**Hagrid es mi amigo —dijo Harry, con voz temblorosa—. Y tú lo acusaste, ¿no? Creí que habías cometido un error, pero...**

**Ryddle volvió a reírse con su risa sonora.**

—**Era mi palabra contra la de Hagrid. Bueno, ya te puedes imaginar lo que pensaría el viejo Armando Dippet. Por un lado, Tom Ryddle, pobre pero muy inteligente, sin padres pero muy valeroso, prefecto del colegio, estudiante modelo; por el otro lado, el grandón e idiota de Hagrid, que tenía problemas cada dos por tres, que intentaba criar cachorros de hombre lobo debajo de la cama, que se escapaba al bosque prohibido para luchar con los trolls. Pero admito que incluso yo me sorprendí de lo bien que funcionó mi plan. Creía que alguien al fin comprendería que Hagrid no podía ser el heredero de Slytherin. Me había llevado cinco años averiguarlo todo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos y descubrir la entrada oculta... ¡como si Hagrid tuviera la inteligencia o el poder necesarios! Sólo el profesor de Transformaciones, Dumbledore, creía en la inocencia de Hagrid. Convenció a Dippet para que retuviera a Hagrid y le enseñara el oficio de guarda. Sí, creo que Dumbledore podría haberlo adivinado. A Dumbledore nunca le gusté tanto como a los otros profesores...**

—Desde el primer día que lo conocí tuve esa sensación, que a Tom había que prestarle mucha más atención —comentó Dumbledore—, y sí, Tom tenía esa facilidad de impresionar a mucha gente.

—No lo dudo —ratificó Ginny, con voz congestionada, pero con tono de furia.

—**Me apuesto algo a que Dumbledore descubrió tus intenciones —dijo Harry, rechinando los dientes.**

—La tomo —respondió Sirius, provocando algo de risas.

—No seas tramposo —le dijo Tonks—, esa apuesta es demasiado fácil.

—**Bueno, es verdad que él me vigiló mucho más después de la expulsión de Hagrid, me fastidió bastante —dijo Ryddle sin darle importancia—. Me di cuenta de que no sería prudente volver a abrir la cámara mientras siguiera estudiando en el colegio. Pero no iba a desperdiciar todos los años que había pasado buscándola. Decidí dejar un diario, conservándome en sus páginas con mis dieciséis años de entonces, para que algún día, con un poco de suerte, sirviese de guía para que otro siguiera mis pasos y completara la noble tarea de Salazar Slytherin.**

—**Bueno, pues no la has completado —dijo Harry en tono triunfante—. Nadie ha muerto esta vez, ni siquiera el gato. Dentro de unas pocas horas la pócima de mandrágora estará lista y todos los petrificados volverán a la normalidad.**

—**¿No te he dicho todavía —dijo Ryddle con suavidad— que ya no me preocupa matar a los **_**sangre sucia?**_** Desde hace meses mi nuevo objetivo has sido... tú —Harry lo miró—. Imagina mi disgusto cuando alguien volvió a abrir mi diario, y ya no eras tú quien me escribía, sino Ginny. Ella te vio con el diario y se puso muy nerviosa. ¿Y si averiguabas cómo funcionaba, y el diario te contaba todos sus secretos? ¿Y si, lo que aún era peor, te decía quién había retorcido el pescuezo a los pollos? Así que esa mocosa esperó a que tu dormitorio quedara vacío y te lo robó. Pero yo ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Era evidente que tú ibas detrás del heredero de Slytherin. Por todo lo que Ginny me había dicho sobre ti, yo sabía que irías al fin del mundo para resolver el misterio... y más si atacaban a uno de tus mejores amigos. Y Ginny me había dicho que todo el colegio era un hervidero de rumores porque te habían oído hablar **_**pársel... **_**Así que hice que Ginny escribiera en la pared su propia despedida y bajara a esperarte. Luchó y gritó y se puso muy pesada. Pero ya casi no le quedaba vida: había puesto demasiado en el diario, en mí. Lo suficiente para que yo pudiera salir al fin de las páginas. He estado esperándote desde que llegamos. Sabía que vendrías. Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, Harry Potter.**

—Malnacido —volvió a decir Ginny, pero nadie le reclamó. La inmensa mayoría estaba indignada con ese Tom.

—**¿Como cuál? —soltó Harry, con los puños aún apretados.**

—**Bueno —dijo Ryddle, sonriendo—, ¿cómo es que un bebé sin un talento mágico extraordinario derrota al mago más grande de todos los tiempos? ¿Cómo escapaste sin más daño que una cicatriz, mientras que lord Voldemort perdió sus poderes?**

**En aquel momento apareció un extraño brillo rojo en su mirada.**

—Eso sí es raro —interrumpió Rose, quien como Naira y Dom, habían gesticulado—, primera vez que se menciona que a Riddle le brillan los ojos así.

—Tiene su razón de ser —aclaró Harry—, dejemos que Bill lo lea.

—**¿Por qué te preocupa cómo me libré? —dijo Harry despacio—. Voldemort fue posterior a ti.**

—**Voldemort —dijo Ryddle imperturbable— es mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro, Harry Potter...**

**Sacó del bolsillo la varita de Harry y escribió en el aire con ella tres resplandecientes palabras:**

_**TOM SORVOLO RYDDLE**_

**Luego volvió a agitar la varita, y las letras cambiaron de lugar:**

_**SOY LORD VOLDEMORT **_

Casi todos en la Sala, que no conocían de primera mano el relato de lo vivido por Harry y Ginny en la Cámara, estaban sorprendidos.

—¡¿Voldemort otra vez en el colegio?! —exclamó Frank, secundado por Alice, James y Sirius. Lily tenía los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.

—**¿Ves? —susurró—. Es un nombre que yo ya usaba en Hogwarts, aunque sólo entre mis amigos más íntimos, claro. ¿Crees que iba a usar siempre mi sucio nombre **_**muggle?**_** ¿Yo, que soy descendiente del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, por parte de madre? ¿Conservar yo el nombre de un vulgar **_**muggle**_** que me abandonó antes de que yo naciera, sólo porque se enteró de que su mujer era bruja? No, Harry. Me di un nuevo nombre, un nombre que sabía que un día temerían pronunciar todos los magos, ¡cuando yo llegara a ser el hechicero más grande del mundo!**

—¡Descarado malnacido! —estalló Ginny—, ¡dándosela de defensor de la pureza y era un miserable mestizo! —y dirigiéndose directamente a Draco, le espetó—. ¿Qué te parece? ¡Tu ídolo de ideal purista resultó ser un detestable _sangre sucia! _

Harry tomó a Ginny por los hombros, pues estaba a punto de levantarse a encararse con Draco, quien se había quedado en silencio, sorprendido, al igual que el resto de la Sala, por la reacción de la pelirroja. Ginny suspiró, se relajó ligeramente, a pesar de que no quitaba su mirada de Draco.

**A Harry pareció bloqueársele el cerebro. Miraba como atontado a Ryddle, al huérfano que se convirtió en el asesino de sus padres, y de otra mucha gente... Al final hizo un esfuerzo por hablar.**

—**No lo eres —dijo. Su voz aparentemente calmada estaba llena de odio.**

—**¿No soy qué? —preguntó Ryddle bruscamente.**

—**No eres el hechicero más grande del mundo —dijo Harry, con la respiración agitada—. Lamento decepcionarte, pero el mejor mago del mundo es Albus Dumbledore. Todos lo dicen. Ni siquiera cuando eras fuerte te atreviste a apoderarte de Hogwarts. Dumbledore te descubrió cuando estabas en el colegio y todavía le tienes miedo, te escondas donde te escondas.**

**De la cara de Ryddle había desaparecido la sonrisa, y había ocupado su lugar una mirada de desprecio absoluto.**

—**¡A Dumbledore lo han echado del castillo gracias a mi simple recuerdo! —dijo Ryddle, irritado.**

—**No está tan lejos como crees —replicó Harry. Hablaba casi sin pensar, con la intención de asustar a Ryddle y deseando, más que creyendo, que lo que afirmaba fuese verdad.**

—Y vaya que sí lo fue —recordó Harry, sonriendo y dejando sorprendidos a los más jóvenes. Dumbledore volvió a sonreir, a pesar de la gravedad de la lectura.

**Ryddle abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Llegaba música de algún lugar. Ryddle se volvió para comprobar que en la cámara no había nadie más. Pero aquella música sonaba cada vez más y más fuerte. Era inquietante, estremecedora, sobrenatural. A Harry le puso los pelos de punta y le pareció que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Luego, cuando la música alcanzó tal fuerza que Harry la sentía vibrar en su interior, surgieron llamas de la columna más cercana a él.**

**Apareció de repente un pájaro carmesí del tamaño de un cisne, que entonaba hacia el techo abovedado su rara música. Tenía una cola dorada y brillante, tan larga como la de un pavo real, y brillantes garras doradas, con las que sujetaba un fardo de harapos.**

Dumbledore sonrió con la descripción, mientras el resto miraban extrañados al venerable director y a Harry, quien también sonreía.

**El pájaro se encaminó derecho a Harry, dejó caer el fardo a sus pies y se le posó en el hombro. Cuando plegó las grandes alas, Harry levantó la mirada y vio que tenía un pico dorado afilado y los ojos redondos y brillantes.**

**El pájaro dejó de cantar y acercó su cuerpo cálido a la mejilla de Harry, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Ryddle.**

—**Es un fénix —dijo Ryddle, devolviéndole una mirada perspicaz.**

—_**¿Fawkes?**_** —musitó Harry, sintiendo la suave presión de las garras doradas.**

—**Y eso —dijo Ryddle, mirando el fardo que **_**Fawkes**_** había dejado caer—, eso no es más que el viejo Sombrero Seleccionador del colegio.**

**Así era. Remendado, deshilachado y sucio, el sombrero yacía inmóvil a los pies de Harry. Ryddle volvió a reír. Rió tan fuerte que su risa se multiplicó en la oscura cámara, como si estuvieran riendo diez Ryddles al mismo tiempo.**

La tensión se instaló nuevamente en la Sala.

—**¡Eso es lo que Dumbledore envía a su defensor: un pájaro cantor y un sombrero viejo! ¿Te sientes más seguro, Harry Potter? ¿Te sientes a salvo?**

**Harry no respondió. No veía la utilidad de **_**Fawkes**_** ni del viejo sombrero, pero ya no se sentía solo, y aguardó con creciente valor a que Ryddle dejara de reír.**

—**A lo que íbamos, Harry —dijo Ryddle, sonriendo todavía con ganas—. En dos ocasiones, en tu pasado, en mi futuro, nos hemos encontrado. Han sido dos ocasiones en que no he logrado matarte. ¿Cómo sobreviviste? Cuéntamelo todo. Cuanto más hables —añadió con voz suave—, más tardarás en morir.**

**Harry pensó deprisa, sopesando sus posibilidades. Ryddle tenía la varita; él tenía a **_**Fawkes**_** y el Sombrero Seleccionador, que no resultarían de gran utilidad en un duelo. No prometían mucho, la verdad. Pero cuanto más tiempo permaneciera Ryddle allí, menos vida le quedaría a Ginny... Harry percibió algo de pronto: en el tiempo que llevaban en la cámara, los contornos de la imagen de Ryddle se habían vuelto más claros, más corpóreos. Si Ryddle y él tenían que luchar, mejor que fuera pronto.**

—**Nadie sabe por qué perdiste tus poderes al atacarme —dijo bruscamente Harry—. Yo tampoco. Pero sé por qué no pudiste matarme: porque mi madre murió para salvarme. Mi vulgar madre de origen **_**muggle**_** —añadió, temblando de rabia—; ella evitó que me mataras. Y yo te he visto de verdad, te vi el año pasado. Eres una ruina. Apenas estás vivo. A esto te ha llevado todo tu poder. Te ocultas. ¡Eres horrible, inmundo!**

—¡Así se habla, hijo! —estalló James, emocionado—, ¡sin respeto con esa basura!

Lily le apretó la mano, haciéndole calmarse.

**Ryddle tenía el rostro contorsionado. Forzó una horrible sonrisa.**

—**O sea que tu madre murió para salvarte. Sí, ése es un potente contrahechizo. Tenía curiosidad, ¿sabes? Porque existe una extraña afinidad entre nosotros, Harry Potter. Incluso tú lo habrás notado. Los dos somos de sangre mezclada, los dos huérfanos, los dos criados por **_**muggles**_**. Tal vez somos los dos únicos hablantes de **_**pársel **_**que ha habido en Hogwarts después de Slytherin. Incluso nos parecemos físicamente... Pero, después de todo, sólo fue suerte lo que te salvó de mí. Eso es lo que quería saber.**

—Cómo se nota que prefería las respuestas simples —comentó Ron.

**Harry permaneció quieto, tenso, aguardando que Ryddle levantara su varita. Pero Ryddle se limitaba a exagerar más su sonrisa contrahecha.**

—**Ahora, Harry, voy a darte una pequeña lección. Enfrentemos los poderes de lord Voldemort, heredero de Salazar Slytherin, contra el famoso Harry Potter, que tiene de su parte las mejores armas de Dumbledore.**

—Absolutamente —comentó Harry, mientras la mayoría en la Sala se tensaba nuevamente.

**Ryddle dirigió una mirada socarrona a **_**Fawkes**_** y al Sombrero Seleccionador, y luego anduvo unos pasos en dirección opuesta. Harry, notando que el miedo se le extendía por las entumecidas piernas, vio que Ryddle se detenía entre las altas columnas y dirigía la mirada al rostro de Slytherin, que se elevaba sobre él en la oscuridad. Ryddle abrió la boca y silbó... pero Harry comprendió lo que decía.**

—_**Háblame, Slytherin, el más grande de los Cuatro de Hogwarts.**_

**Harry se volvió hacia la estatua. **_**Fawkes**_** se balanceaba sobre su hombro. El gigantesco rostro de piedra de la estatua de Slytherin se movió y Harry vio, horrorizado, que abría la boca, más y más, hasta convertirla en un gran agujero.**

**Algo se movía dentro de la boca de la estatua. Algo que salía de su interior. Harry retrocedió hasta dar de espaldas contra la pared de la cámara y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Sintió que el ala de **_**Fawkes**_** le rozaba el rostro al emprender el vuelo. Harry quiso gritar: **_**«¡No me dejes!» **_**Pero ¿de qué le podía valer un fénix contra el rey de las serpientes?**

—De mucho —dijo Rose, aunque con voz angustiada.

—Tiene razón, señorita Weasley —indicó Dumbledore.

**Una gran mole golpeó contra el suelo de piedra de la cámara, y Harry notó que toda la estancia temblaba. Sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, podía sentirlo, podía ver sin abrir los ojos la gran serpiente desenroscándose de la boca de Slytherin. Entonces oyó una voz silbante.**

—_**Mátalo.**_

**El basilisco se movía hacia Harry, éste podía oír su pesado cuerpo deslizándose lentamente por el polvoriento suelo. Con los ojos cerrados, Harry comenzó a moverse a ciegas hacia un lado, palpando con las manos el camino. Ryddle reía...**

**Harry tropezó. Cayó contra la piedra y notó el sabor de la sangre. La serpiente se encontraba a un metro escaso de él, y Harry la oía acercarse. De repente oyó un ruido fuerte, como un estallido, justo encima de él, y algo pesado lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que lo tiró contra el muro. Esperando que la serpiente le hincara los colmillos, oyó más silbidos enloquecidos y algo que azotaba las columnas.**

Nuevamente se dejaba escuchar, además de la lectura por parte de Bill, la respiración entrecortada de muchos en la Sala.

**No pudo evitarlo. Abrió los ojos lo suficiente para vislumbrar qué sucedía. La serpiente, de un verde brillante y gruesa como el tronco de un roble, se había alzado en el aire y su gran cabeza roma zigzagueaba como borracha entre las columnas. Temblando, Harry se preparó a cerrar los ojos en cuanto el monstruo hiciera ademán de volverse, y entonces vio qué era lo que había enloquecido a la serpiente.**

_**Fawkes**_** planeaba alrededor de su cabeza, y el basilisco le lanzaba furiosos mordiscos con sus colmillos largos y afilados como sables. Entonces **_**Fawkes**_** descendió. Su largo pico de oro se hundió en la carne del monstruo y un chorro de sangre negruzca salpicó el suelo. La cola de la serpiente golpeaba muy cerca de Harry, y antes de que pudiera cerrar los párpados, el basilisco se volvió. Harry miró de frente a su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que el fénix lo había picado en los ojos, aquellos grandes y prominentes ojos amarillos. La sangre resbalaba hasta el suelo y la serpiente escupía agonizando.**

—¡Lo que dije! —exclamó Rose, sonriendo—, ¡al menos así no iba a matar al tío Harry con la mirada!

—Al menos —ratificó Harry, haciendo que la niña se sonrojara al estilo Weasley. Algunas risitas, de los contemporáneos de Rose, se escucharon, pero la mayoría de los presentes escuchaban atentos la lectura.

—**¡No! —oyó Harry gritar a Ryddle—. **_**¡Deja al pájaro! ¡Deja al pájaro! ¡El chico está detrás de ti! ¡Puedes olerlo! ¡Mátalo!**_

**La serpiente ciega se balanceaba desorientada, herida de muerte. **_**Fawkes**_** describía círculos alrededor de su cabeza, silbando su inquietante canción, picando aquí y allá en el morro lleno de escamas del basilisco, mientras brotaba la sangre de sus ojos heridos.**

—**¡Ayuda, ayuda! —pedía Harry enloquecido—. ¡Que alguien me ayude!**

**La cola de la serpiente volvió a golpear contra el suelo. Harry se agachó. Un objeto blando le golpeó en la cara. El basilisco había lanzado en su furia el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre Harry, y éste lo cogió. Era cuanto le quedaba, su última oportunidad. Se lo caló en la cabeza y se echó al suelo antes de que la serpiente sacudiera la cola de nuevo.**

—**Ayúdame..., ayúdame... —pensó Harry, apretando los ojos bajo el sombrero—, ¡ayúdame, por favor!**

**No hubo una voz que le respondiera. En su lugar, el sombrero encogió, como si una mano invisible lo estrujara. Algo muy duro y pesado golpeó a Harry en lo alto de la cabeza, dejándolo casi sin sentido. Viendo todavía parpadear estrellas en los ojos, cogió el sombrero para quitárselo y notó que debajo había algo largo y duro.**

—¿Qué? —preguntó Scorpius, al ver a todos los Gryffindor de la Sala sonreír.

**Se trataba de una espada plateada y brillante, con la empuñadura llena de fulgurantes rubíes del tamaño de huevos.**

—_**¡Mata al chico! ¡Deja al pájaro! ¡El chico está detrás de ti! Olfatea... ¡Huélelo!**_

**Harry empuñó la espada, dispuesto a defenderse. El basilisco bajó la cabeza, retorció el cuerpo, golpeando contra las columnas, y se volvió para enfrentarse a Harry. Pudo verle las cuencas de los ojos llenas de sangre, y la boca que se abría. Una boca lo bastante grande para tragarlo entero, bordeada de colmillos tan largos como su espada, delgados, brillantes, venenosos... **

**La bestia arremetió a ciegas. Harry, al esquivarla, dio contra la pared de la cámara. El monstruo arremetió de nuevo, y su lengua bífida azotó un costado de Harry. Entonces levantó la espada con ambas manos.**

**El basilisco atacó de nuevo, pero esta vez fue directo a Harry, que hincó la espada con todas sus fuerzas, hundiéndola hasta la empuñadura en el velo del paladar de la serpiente.**

—¡SIIII! —gritaron varios, aplaudiendo. Pero al ver a Harry sonreír enigmáticamente, callaron.

**Pero mientras la cálida sangre le empapaba los brazos, sintió un agudo dolor encima del codo. Un colmillo largo y venenoso se le estaba hundiendo más y más en el brazo, y se partió cuando el monstruo volvió la cabeza a un lado y con un estremecimiento se desplomó en el suelo.**

**Harry; apoyado en la pared, se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Agarró el colmillo envenenado y se lo arrancó. Pero sabía que ya era demasiado tarde. El veneno había penetrado. La herida le producía un dolor candente que se le extendía lenta pero regularmente por todo el cuerpo. Al extraer el colmillo y ver su propia sangre que le empapaba la túnica, se le nubló la vista. La cámara se disolvió en un remolino de colores apagados. Una mancha roja pasó a su lado y Harry oyó un ruido de garras.**

—¡Para completar! —gruñó Al—, ¡Cuando lo tenía dominado!

—Pero hay un fénix, _Alburrido _—recordó Rose—, y sus lágrimas son curativas.

Harry asintió en silencio, e hizo señas a Bill para que siguiera leyendo.

—_**Fawkes**_** —dijo con dificultad—. Eres estupendo, **_**Fawkes...**_** —Sintió que el pájaro posaba su hermosa cabeza en el brazo, donde la serpiente lo había herido. Oyó unos pasos que resonaban en la cámara, y luego vio una negra sombra delante de él.**

—**Estás muerto, Harry Potter —dijo sobre él la voz de Ryddle—. Muerto. Hasta el pájaro de Dumbledore lo sabe. ¿Ves lo que hace, Potter? Está llorando.**

—Otra vez una respuesta simple —ratificó Ron.

**Harry parpadeó. Sólo un instante vio con claridad la cabeza de **_**Fawkes**_**. Por las brillantes plumas le corrían unas lágrimas gruesas como perlas.**

—**Me voy a sentar aquí a esperar que mueras, Harry Potter. Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras. No tengo prisa —Harry cayó en un profundo sopor. Todo le daba vueltas— Éste es el fin del famoso Harry Potter —dijo la voz distante de Ryddle—. Solo en la Cámara de los Secretos, abandonado por sus amigos, derrotado al fin por el Señor Tenebroso al que él tan imprudentemente se enfrentó. Volverás con tu querida madre **_**sangre sucia,**_** Harry... Ella compró con su vida doce años de tiempo para ti... pero al final te ha vencido lord Voldemort. Sabías que sucedería.**

**Si aquello era morirse, pensó Harry, no era tan desagradable. Incluso el dolor se iba... Pero ¿de verdad era aquello la muerte? En lugar de oscurecerse, la cámara se volvía más clara. Harry movió un poco la cabeza, y allí estaba **_**Fawkes**_**, apoyándole todavía la suya en el brazo. Un charquito de lágrimas brillaba en torno a la herida... Sólo que ya no había herida.**

—**Márchate, pájaro —dijo de pronto la voz de Ryddle—. Sepárate de él. ¡He dicho que te vayas!**

**Harry levantó la cabeza. Ryddle apuntaba a **_**Fawkes**_** con la varita de Harry Sonó como un disparo y **_**Fawkes**_** emprendió el vuelo en un remolino de rojo y oro.**

—Los colores de Gryffindor —mencionó Lucy, sonriendo.

—**Lágrimas de fénix... —dijo Ryddle en voz baja, contemplando el brazo de Harry—. Naturalmente... Poderes curativos..., me había olvidado... —miró a Harry a la cara—. Pero igual da. De hecho, lo prefiero así. Solos tú y yo, Harry Potter..., tú y yo...**

—No nos dimos cuenta, Tom, ¿para qué? —Ginny había vuelto a estallar, resoplando.

**Levantó la varita. Entonces, con un batir de alas, **_**Fawkes**_** pasó de nuevo por encima de sus cabezas y dejó caer algo en el regazo de Harry: el diario.**

**Lo miraron los dos durante una fracción de segundo, Ryddle con la varita levantada. Luego, sin pensar, sin meditar, como si todo aquel tiempo hubiera esperado para hacerlo, Harry cogió el colmillo de basilisco del suelo y lo clavó en el cuaderno.**

—Fue algo tan instintivo —comentó Harry ante la mirada atenta de muchos en la Sala—, era como que algo o alguien me decía que debía clavarle el colmillo de basilisco al diario.

**Se oyó un grito largo, horrible, desgarrado. La tinta salió a chorros del diario, vertiéndose sobre las manos de Harry e inundando el suelo. Ryddle se retorcía, gritando, y entonces... Desapareció. Se oyó caer al suelo la varita de Harry y luego se hizo el silencio, sólo roto por el goteo de la tinta que aún manaba del diario. El veneno del basilisco había abierto un agujero incandescente en el cuaderno.**

**Harry se levantó temblando. La cabeza le daba vueltas, como si hubiera recorrido kilómetros con los polvos flú. Recogió la varita y el sombrero y, de un fuerte tirón, extrajo la brillante espada del paladar del basilisco. Le llegó un débil gemido del fondo de la cámara. Ginny se movía. Mientras Harry corría hacia ella, la muchacha se sentó, y sus ojos desconcertados pasaron del inmenso cuerpo del basilisco a Harry, con la túnica empapada de sangre, y luego al cuaderno que éste llevaba en la mano. Profirió un grito estremecido y se echó a llorar.**

—**Harry..., ah, Harry, intenté decíroslo en el desayuno, pero delante de Percy no fui capaz. Era yo, Harry, pero te juro que no quería... Ryddle me obligaba a hacerlo, se apoderó de mí y... ¿cómo lo has matado? ¿Dónde está Ryddle? Lo último que recuerdo es que salió del diario.**

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Dom, luego de una carcajada—, ¡sabía que mi tía no iba a decir nada de tío Percy!

—**Ha terminado todo bien —dijo Harry, cogiendo el diario para enseñarle a Ginny el agujero hecho por el colmillo—. Ryddle ya no existe. ¡Mira! Ni él ni el basilisco. Vamos, Ginny, salgamos...**

—**¡Me van a expulsar! —se lamentó Ginny, incorporándose torpemente con la ayuda de Harry—. Siempre quise estudiar en Hogwarts, desde que vino Bill, y ahora tendré que irme y… ¿qué pensarán mis padres?**

—Nada, hija —se levantó Molly a abrazar a su hija—, como aquella noche te dije, no pensamos sino en que estabas viva y bien, gracias a Harry.

—Simplemente —ratificó Arthur—, que no seguiste mi consejo, pero que lo que más nos importaba e importa es que estás bien.

Luego de un largo abrazo y muchos aplausos, Ginny se separó de sus padres para abrazar a Harry, lo que provocó algunos silbidos y risas. Luego que se sentaron, Bill siguió leyendo.

_**Fawkes**_** los estaba esperando, revoloteando en la entrada de la cámara. Harry apremió a Ginny. Dejaron atrás el cuerpo retorcido e inanimado del basilisco, y a través de la penumbra resonante regresaron al túnel. Harry oyó cerrarse las puertas tras ellos con un suave silbido.**

**Tras unos minutos de andar por el oscuro túnel, a los oídos de Harry llegó un distante ruido de piedras.**

—**¡Ron! —gritó Harry, apresurándose—. ¡Ginny está bien! ¡La traigo conmigo!**

**Oyó que Ron daba un grito ahogado de alegría, y al doblar la última curva vieron su cara angustiada que asomaba por el agujero que había logrado abrir en el montón de piedras.**

—**¡Ginny! —Ron sacó un brazo por el agujero para ayudarla a pasar—. ¡Estás viva! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Qué ocurrió? —Intentó abrazarla, pero Ginny se apartó, sollozando.**

En la Sala, sin embargo, Ginny se levantó e hizo que Ron se levantara, para darle el abrazo que le había rechazado.

—Perdona, hermano, pero estaba muy afectada.

—Lo sé, Gin, lo entiendo. Ahora lo entiendo.

—**Pero estás bien, Ginny —dijo Ron, sonriéndole—. Todo ha pasado. ¿De dónde ha salido ese pájaro?**

_**Fawkes**_** había pasado por el agujero después de Ginny.**

—**Es de Dumbledore —dijo Harry, encogiéndose para pasar.**

—**¿Y cómo has conseguido esa espada? —dijo Ron, mirando con la boca abierta el arma que brillaba en la mano de Harry.**

—**Te lo explicaré cuando salgamos —dijo Harry, mirando a Ginny de soslayo.**

—**Pero...**

—**Más tarde —insistió Harry. No creía que fuera buena idea decirle en aquel momento quién había abierto la cámara, y menos delante de Ginny—. ¿Dónde está Lockhart?**

—Te entiendo —admitió Ron.

—Gracias, Harry —le dijo Ginny mientras le besaba la mejilla.

—**Volvió atrás —dijo Ron, sonriendo y señalando con la cabeza hacia el principio del túnel—. No está bien. Ya veréis.**

**Guiados por **_**Fawkes**_**, cuyas alas rojas emitían en la oscuridad reflejos dorados, desanduvieron el camino hasta la tubería. Gilderoy Lockhart estaba allí sentado, tarareando plácidamente.**

—**Ha perdido la memoria —dijo Ron—. El embrujo desmemorizante le salió por la culata. Le dio a él. No tiene ni idea de quién es, ni de dónde está, ni de quiénes somos. Le dije que se quedara aquí y nos esperara. Es un peligro para sí mismo.**

Una explosión de carcajadas inundó la Sala, aliviando la tensión de los minutos anteriores. Sólo Ginny, más tranquila, Harry y Ron no se unieron al coro de risas, aunque sí tenían amplias sonrisas.

**Lockhart los miró a todos afablemente.**

—**Hola —dijo—. Qué sitio tan curioso, ¿verdad? ¿Vivís aquí?**

—**No —respondió Ron, mirando a Harry y arqueando las cejas. Harry se inclinó y miró la larga y oscura tubería.**

—**¿Has pensado cómo vamos a subir? —preguntó a Ron. Ron negó con la cabeza, pero **_**Fawkes**_** ya había pasado delante de Harry y se hallaba revoloteando delante de él. Los ojos redondos del ave brillaban en la oscuridad mientras agitaba sus alas doradas. Harry lo miró, dubitativo.**

—**Parece como si quisiera que te cogieras a él... —dijo Ron, perplejo—. Pero pesas demasiado para que un pájaro te suba.**

—Es un fénix —recordó Rose—, pueden levantar cargas muy pesadas, y sus lágrimas son curativas.

_—_**_Fawkes_ —aclaró Harry— no es un pájaro normal —Se volvió inmediatamente a los otros—. Vamos a darnos la mano. Ginny, coge la de Ron. Profesor Lockhart...**

—**Se refiere a usted —aclaró Ron a Lockhart.**

—**Coja la otra mano de Ginny.**

—Aunque hubiera preferido abrazarme a ti —le susurró Ginny—, pero lo importante era salir de esa cueva lo más pronto posible.

**Harry se metió la espada y el Sombrero Seleccionador en el cinto. Ron se agarró a los bajos de la túnica de Harry, y Harry, a las plumas de la cola de **_**Fawkes**_**, que resultaban curiosamente cálidas al tacto. Una extraordinaria luminosidad pareció extenderse por todo el cuerpo del ave, y en un segundo se encontraron subiendo por la tubería a toda velocidad. Harry podía oír a Lockhart que decía:**

—**¡Asombroso, asombroso! ¡Parece cosa de magia!**

Nuevas risas estallaron en la Sala.

**El aire helado azotaba el pelo de Harry, y cuando empezaba a disfrutar del paseo, el viaje por la tubería terminó. Los cuatro fueron saltando al suelo mojado junto a Myrtle **_**la Llorona, **_**y mientras Lockhart se arreglaba el sombrero, el lavabo que ocultaba la tubería volvió a su lugar cerrando la abertura.**

**Myrtle los miraba con ojos desorbitados.**

—**Estás vivo —dijo a Harry sin comprender.**

—**Pareces muy decepcionada —respondió serio, limpiándose las motas de sangre y de barro que tenía en las gafas.**

—**No, es que... había estado pensando. Si hubieras muerto, aquí serías bienvenido. Te dejaría compartir mi retrete —le dijo Myrtle, ruborizándose de color plata.**

—_Eso es amoooooorrrr _—el coro de bromistas, relajados después de la tensión del capítulo, volvieron a la carga, provocando risas y sonrojos.

—**¡Uf! —dijo Ron, cuando salieron de los aseos al corredor oscuro y desierto—. ¡Harry, creo que le gustas a Myrtle! ¡Ginny, tienes una rival!**

**Pero por el rostro de Ginny seguían resbalando unas lágrimas silenciosas.**

—**¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Ron, mirando a Ginny con impaciencia.**

—Me llamó la atención que no me respondieras a la primera —le comentó Ron a Ginny, quien encogió los hombros y dijo:

—Aún venía afectada de la Cámara, pensando cómo mis padres y todos mis hermanos, incluyéndote, iban a reaccionar cuando se supiera todo.

—Claro —reconoció Ron, ruborizándose—, disculpa.

**Harry señaló hacia delante. **_**Fawkes**_** iluminaba el camino por el corredor, con su destello de oro. Lo siguieron a grandes zancadas, y en un instante se hallaron ante el despacho de la profesora McGonagall.**

**Harry llamó y abrió la puerta.**

—Al menos ya estaban en sitio seguro —comentó Lily, suspirando mientras James la abrazaba.

—Lo que pasó después —dijo Bill, colocando el pergamino en el atril—, será leído por otro.

El atril se movió hasta colocarse delante de Astoria, quien extrañada, vio a los presentes en la Sala.

* * *

_**Buenos días desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Se acerca el final, ya la Cámara de los Secretos ha sido cerrada y el heredero de Slytherin derrotado, por lo que de este volumen queda un último capítulo. Como leímos, parece que Ginny soltó la presión y más al revelarse la naturaleza de mestizo de Tom Voldy, Dom le ganó a Rose en este capítulo al comprender lo que Ginny no le dijo a los muchachos en el desayuno de ese día, y algunos detalles, como ese abrazo negado a Ron, se completaron. Hasta el coro de los bromistas ha tenido oportunidad de hacer su aparición. Ya la semana que viene cerramos este volumen y en dos iniciamos el vol. 3 de esta aventura _de ocho libros y tres generaciones,_ por lo que espero que me sigan acompañando, como todas las semanas, leyendo, marcando como favorito, estando alerta o incluso comentando, como esta semana hicieron **alejandro1295 **(tranquilo, cada quien comenta a su ritmo, y me alegra que estés bien dentro de la situación de cuarentena), **creativo **(bueno, te queda sólo este y el próximo capítulo, y sí, se te cruzaron las ideas... jejejeje) y **carlos29 **(con gusto, mientras pueda, aquí estaré dándoles al menos una hora de distracción en esta pandemia).

Quería compartir con ustedes una noticia, no sé si pueda interesarles, pero pienso comenzar a grabar y montar videos en Youtube, como una especie de vlog sobre las cosas de la vida que me gustan, como escribir acá en ffn, mis gustos literarios, musicales, cinematográficos... Posiblemente esta noche monte el video de introducción... Cualquier cosa, me buscan por allá o me mandan un MP para enviarles el link del canal...

_**Como se ha hecho cotidiano en estas semanas de cuarentena, **_**por favor, cuídense, protejan a su familia, compartan con sus seres queridos, especialmente los más vulnerables; si van a salir, tomen todas las medidas de prevención, e incluso exagérenlas ("nunca se es suficiente" dicen por ahí), aunque mejor #QuédateEnCasa! **_**Que la Fuerza nos acompañe siempre, en vísperas del "May the Fourth", el Día de Star Wars...**_


	19. La Recompensa de Dobby

**Harry Potter: Una lectura distinta, vol. 2**

Por _ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

* * *

**La Cámara de los Secretos **

**CAPÍTULO 18 La Recompensa de _Dobby_**

—Al menos ya estaban en sitio seguro —comentó Lily, suspirando mientras James la abrazaba.

—Lo que pasó después —dijo Bill, colocando el pergamino en el atril—, será leído por otro.

El atril se movió hasta colocarse delante de Astoria, quien extrañada, vio a los presentes en la Sala.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó al abrir el pergamino—, ¿qué será _La recompensa de Dobby?_

Harry sonrió y Draco, fijando su mirada en el trío, frunció el ceño.

**Hubo un momento de silencio cuando Harry, Ron, Ginny y Lockhart aparecieron en la puerta, llenos de barro, suciedad y, en el caso de Harry, sangre. Luego alguien gritó:**

—**¡Ginny!**

**Era la señora Weasley, que estaba llorando delante de la chimenea. Se puso en pie de un salto, seguida por su marido, y se abalanzaron sobre su hija.**

**Harry, sin embargo, miraba detrás de ellos. El profesor Dumbledore estaba ante la repisa de la chimenea, sonriendo, junto a la profesora McGonagall, que respiraba con dificultad y se llevaba una mano al pecho. **_**Fawkes**_** pasó zumbando cerca de Harry para posarse en el hombro de Dumbledore. Sin apenas darse cuenta, Harry y Ron se encontraron atrapados en el abrazo de la señora Weasley.**

—Realmente me sorprendió —comentó Harry, sonrojado—, me había quedado pensando en lo que nos había dicho la noche de su salida, profesor Dumbledore.

—Me di cuenta, Harry —admitió sonriendo el antiguo director.

—**¡La habéis salvado! ¡La habéis salvado! ¿Cómo lo hicisteis?**

—**Creo que a todos nos encantaría enterarnos —dijo con un hilo de voz la profesora McGonagall.**

**La señora Weasley soltó a Harry, que dudó un instante, luego se acercó a la mesa y depositó encima el Sombrero Seleccionador, la espada con rubíes incrustados y lo que quedaba del diario de Ryddle.**

**Harry empezó a contarlo todo. Habló durante casi un cuarto de hora, mientras los demás lo escuchaban absortos y en silencio. Contó lo de la voz que no salía de ningún sitio; que Hermione había comprendido que lo que él oía era un basilisco que se movía por las tuberías; que él y Ron siguieron a las arañas por el bosque; que **_**Aragog **_**les había dicho dónde había matado a su víctima el basilisco; que había adivinado que Myrtle **_**la Llorona **_**había sido la víctima, y que la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos podía encontrarse en los aseos...**

—**Muy bien —señaló la profesora McGonagall, cuando Harry hizo una pausa—, así que averiguasteis dónde estaba la entrada, quebrantando un centenar de normas, añadiría yo. Pero ¿cómo demonios conseguisteis salir con vida, Potter?**

—Buena pregunta, profesora —comentó Lily, mientras miraba a Harry sonrojarse nuevamente.

**Así que Harry, con la voz ronca de tanto hablar, les relató la oportuna llegada de **_**Fawkes**_** y del Sombrero Seleccionador, que le proporcionó la espada. Pero luego titubeó. Había evitado hablar sobre la relación entre el diario de Ryddle y Ginny. Ella apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de su madre, y seguía derramando silenciosas lágrimas por las mejillas. **_**¿Y si la expulsaban?, **_**pensó Harry aterrorizado. **_**El diario de Ryddle no serviría ya como prueba, pues había quedado inservible... ¿cómo podrían demostrar que era el causante de todo?**_

—Entiendo —indicó McGonagall, asintiendo lentamente—, no era una decisión fácil, sabiendo de quien se trataba.

Muchos estuvieron de acuerdo, por lo que Astoria continuó leyendo.

**Instintivamente, Harry miró a Dumbledore, y éste esbozó una leve sonrisa. La hoguera de la chimenea hacía brillar sus lentes de media luna.**

—**Lo que más me intriga —dijo Dumbledore amablemente—, es cómo se las arregló lord Voldemort para embrujar a Ginny, cuando mis fuentes me indican que actualmente se halla oculto en los bosques de Albania.**

**Harry se sintió maravillosamente aliviado.**

—No lo dudo, papá —comentó Al, mirando a sus padres.

—**¿Qué... qué? —preguntó el señor Weasley con voz atónita—. ¿Sabe qui-quién? ¿Ginny embrujada? Pero Ginny no ha... Ginny no ha sido... ¿verdad?**

—**Fue el diario —dijo inmediatamente Harry, cogiéndolo y enseñándoselo a Dumbledore—. Ryddle lo escribió cuando tenía dieciséis años.**

**Dumbledore cogió el diario que sostenía Harry y examinó minuciosamente sus páginas quemadas y mojadas.**

—**Soberbio —dijo con suavidad—. Por supuesto, él ha sido probablemente el alumno más inteligente que ha tenido nunca Hogwarts —Se volvió hacia los Weasley, que lo miraban perplejos—. Muy pocos saben que lord Voldemort se llamó antes Tom Ryddle. Yo mismo le di clase, hace cincuenta años, en Hogwarts. Desapareció tras abandonar el colegio... Recorrió el mundo..., profundizó en las Artes Oscuras, tuvo trato con los peores de entre los nuestros, acometió peligros, transformaciones mágicas, hasta tal punto que cuando resurgió como lord Voldemort resultaba irreconocible. Prácticamente nadie relacionó a lord Voldemort con el muchacho inteligente y encantador que recibió aquí el Premio Anual.**

Los mayores que no manejaban esa información miraban intrigados a Dumbledore, quien asentía en silencio. Los más jóvenes, a pesar de la emoción de saber que lo habían derrotado, seguían expectantes la lectura.

—**Pero Ginny —dijo la señora Weasley—. ¿Qué tiene que ver nuestra Ginny con él?**

—**¡Su... su diario! —dijo Ginny entre sollozos—. He estado escribiendo en él, y me ha estado contestando durante todo el curso...**

—**¡Ginny! —exclamó su padre, atónito—. ¿No te he enseñado una cosa? ¿Qué te he dicho siempre? No confíes en cosas que tengan la capacidad de pensar pero de las cuales no sepas dónde tienen el cerebro. ¿Por qué no me enseñaste el diario a mí o a tu madre? Un objeto tan sospechoso como ése, ¡tenía que ser cosa de magia negra!**

—Tienes razón, papá —dijo Ginny, bajando la mirada—, simplemente no sabía que era un peligro.

—Casi lo mismo que respondiste ese día —mencionó Astoria, al adelantarse en la lectura:

—**No..., no lo sabía —sollozó Ginny—. Lo encontré dentro de uno de los libros que me había comprado mamá. Pensé que alguien lo había dejado allí y se le había olvidado...**

—Te aseguro que quien lo puso ahí lo hizo con toda intención —dijo Ron—, ¿verdad, Draco?

—¡Claro! —saltó Rose—, ¡Tío Harry nos lo dijo! ¿Recuerdan? Cuando el abuelo Arthur estaba leyendo su pelea con el señor Malfoy. Tío Harry dijo _"tomen en cuenta ese detalle, especialmente tú, Ginny",_ después yo pregunté _"¿Qué Malfoy todavía tenía el viejo libro de transformación en la mano?, ¿y que después fue que se lo dio a la tía Ginny?",_ y tío Harry terminó diciendo _"Exacto. Creo que es crucial para entender mucho de este año"._

Muchos abrieron los ojos, entre sorprendidos por la referencia como impresionados por la memoria fotográfica de Rose. Draco, sin embargo, permanecía inmutable.

—**La señorita Weasley debería ir directamente a la enfermería —terció Dumbledore con voz firme—. Para ella ha sido una experiencia terrible. No habrá castigo. Lord Voldemort ha engañado a magos más viejos y más sabios —Fue a abrir la puerta—. Reposo en cama y tal vez un tazón de chocolate caliente. A mí siempre me anima —añadió, guiñándole un ojo bondadosamente—. La señora Pomfrey estará todavía despierta. Debe de estar dando zumo de mandrágora a las víctimas del basilisco. Seguramente despertarán de un momento a otro.**

—**¡Así que Hermione está bien! —dijo Ron con alegría.**

Los aplausos se escucharon, mientras Hermione y Colin, sonriendo, se sonrojaban. Enseguida, el coro de bromistas retomó impulso:

—_Eso es amoooooooooooorrrrr _—provocando el sonrojo "marca Weasley" de Ron.

—**No les han causado un daño irreversible —dijo Dumbledore.**

**La señora Weasley salió con Ginny, y el padre iba detrás, todavía muy impresionado.**

—**¿Sabes, Minerva? —dijo pensativamente el profesor Dumbledore a la profesora McGonagall—, creo que esto se merece un buen banquete. ¿Te puedo pedir que vayas a avisar a los de la cocina?**

—**Bien —dijo resueltamente la profesora McGonagall, encaminándose también hacia la puerta—, te dejaré para que ajustes cuentas con Potter y Weasley.**

—¡Oh, oh! —los bromistas, quienes esperaban comentar lo de un banquete a deshoras, se espantaron ante este comentario.

—**Eso es —dijo Dumbledore. Salió, y Harry y Ron miraron a Dumbledore dubitativos. ¿Qué había querido decir exactamente la profesora McGonagall con aquello de «ajustar cuentas»? ¿Acaso los iban a castigar?**

—**Creo recordar que os dije que tendría que expulsaros si volvíais a quebrantar alguna norma del colegio —dijo Dumbledore. Ron abrió la boca horrorizado—. Lo cual demuestra que todos tenemos que tragarnos nuestras palabras alguna vez —prosiguió Dumbledore, sonriendo—. Recibiréis ambos el Premio por Servicios Especiales al Colegio y... veamos..., sí, creo que doscientos puntos para Gryffindor por cada uno.**

Snape miró a Dumbledore con una mirada peor que la del inicio de ese año, mientras Ron y Harry eran abrazados por sus hijos, y los demás jóvenes aplaudían la gesta.

**Ron se puso tan sonrosado como las flores de San Valentín de Lockhart, y volvió a cerrar la boca.**

—**Pero hay alguien que parece que no dice nada sobre su participación en la peligrosa aventura —añadió Dumbledore—. ¿Por qué esa modestia, Gilderoy?**

**Harry dio un respingo. Se había olvidado por completo de Lockhart. Se volvió y vio que estaba en un rincón del despacho, con una vaga sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando Dumbledore se dirigió a él, Lockhart miró con indiferencia para ver quién le hablaba.**

—**Profesor Dumbledore —dijo Ron enseguida—, hubo un accidente en la Cámara de los Secretos. El profesor Lockhart…**

—**¿Soy profesor? —preguntó sorprendido—. ¡Dios mío! Supongo que seré un inútil, ¿no?**

—Al menos lo reconoció —comentó Neville, esta vez con una de sus más grandes sonrisas en el rostro.

—**... intentó hacer un embrujo desmemorizante y el tiro le salió por la culata —explicó Ron a Dumbledore tranquilamente.**

—**Hay que ver —dijo Dumbledore, moviendo la cabeza de forma que le temblaba el largo bigote plateado—, ¡herido con su propia espada, Gilderoy!**

—Sí —comentó Dumbledore al ver que muchos lo miraban sorprendidos—, tuve la oportunidad durante esos días de suspensión de visitar al menos dos lugares de los citados en los libros de Gilderoy y conocer de primera mano que no había sido él quien había logrado los éxitos narrados en sus libros; y al restaurar la memoria de varios entendí lo que había hecho realmente.

Algunos abrieron sus ojos en gesto de sorpresa, mientras que quienes lo conocieron asentían en silencio.

—**¿Espada? —dijo Lockhart con voz tenue—. No, no tengo espada. Pero este chico sí tiene una —señaló a Harry—. Él se la podrá prestar.**

—**¿Te importaría llevar también al profesor Lockhart a la enfermería? —dijo Dumbledore a Ron—. Quisiera tener unas palabras con Harry.**

**Lockhart salió. Ron miró con curiosidad a Harry y Dumbledore mientras cerraba la puerta. Dumbledore fue hacia una de las sillas que había junto al fuego.**

—**Siéntate, Harry —dijo, y Harry tomó asiento, incomprensiblemente azorado—. Antes que nada, Harry, quiero darte las gracias —dijo Dumbledore, parpadeando de nuevo—. Debes de haber demostrado verdadera lealtad hacia mí en la cámara. Sólo eso puede hacer que acuda **_**Fawkes**_**. **

**Acarició al fénix, que agitaba las alas posado sobre una de sus rodillas. Harry sonrió con embarazo cuando Dumbledore lo miró directamente a los ojos.**

—Como siempre me pasaba —admitió Harry—, no sé por qué me incomodaba su mirada.

—Dicen que "los ojos son los espejos del alma" —comentó Naira, mientras tomaba la mano de Zacharias—, es posible pensar que sentías que el profesor veía a través de tus ojos tu alma, o algo así.

Ambos, Harry y Dumbledore, asinteron en silencio, permitiendo a Astoria continuar con la lectura.

—**Así que has conocido a Tom Ryddle —dijo Dumbledore pensativo—. Imagino que tendría mucho interés en verte.**

**De pronto, Harry mencionó algo que le reconcomía:**

—**Profesor Dumbledore... Ryddle dijo que yo soy como él. Una extraña afinidad, dijo...**

—**¿De verdad? —preguntó Dumbledore, mirando a un Harry pensativo, por debajo de sus espesas cejas plateadas—. ¿Y a ti qué te parece, Harry?**

—**¡Me parece que no soy como él! —contestó Harry, más alto de lo que pretendía—. Quiero decir que yo..., yo soy de Gryffindor, yo soy... —Pero calló. Resurgía una duda que le acechaba—. Profesor —añadió después de un instante—, el Sombrero Seleccionador me dijo que yo... haría un buen papel en Slytherin. Todos creyeron un tiempo que yo era el heredero de Slytherin, porque sé hablar **_**pársel...**_

—Definitivamente, papá —comentó JS—, no te lo podías sacar de la cabeza.

—No era sencillo, Jamie —le dijo Harry—, pregúntale a Al si no le pasa lo mismo, o al mismo Neville, o a tu tía Hermione.

JS, desarmado de argumentos, sólo encogió los hombros.

—**Tú sabes hablar **_**pársel, **_**Harry —dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore—, porque lord Voldemort, que es el último descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, habla **_**pársel. **_**Si no estoy muy equivocado, él te transfirió algunos de sus poderes la noche en que te hizo esa cicatriz. No era su intención, seguro...**

—**¿Voldemort puso algo de él en mí? —preguntó Harry, atónito.**

—**Eso parece.**

—Pero ya no lo tienes, ¿verdad, papá? —le preguntó Lilu, algo angustiada.

—Por supuesto que no, mi princesa —le respondió mientras la atraía hacia sí y la abrazaba—, desde hace mucho tiempo.

—**Así que yo debería estar en Slytherin —dijo Harry, mirando con desesperación a Dumbledore—. El Sombrero Seleccionador distinguió en mí poderes de Slytherin y...**

—**Te puso en Gryffindor —dijo Dumbledore reposadamente—. Escúchame, Harry. Resulta que tú tienes muchas de las cualidades que Slytherin apreciaba en sus alumnos, que eran cuidadosamente escogidos: su propio y rarísimo don, la lengua **_**pársel..., **_**inventiva..., determinación..., un cierto desdén por las normas —añadió, mientras le volvía a temblar el bigote—. Pero aun así, el sombrero te colocó en Gryffindor. Y tú sabes por qué. Piensa.**

—Porque se lo pediste, papá —comentó Al—, así como yo hice, o el tío Neville.

—**Me colocó en Gryffindor —dijo Harry con voz de derrota—, solamente porque yo le pedí no ir a Slytherin...**

Al sólo sonrió, encogiendo sus hombros.

—**Exacto —dijo Dumbledore, volviendo a sonreír—. Eso es lo que te diferencia de Tom Ryddle. Son nuestras elecciones, Harry, las que muestran lo que somos, mucho más que nuestras habilidades —Harry estaba en su silla, atónito e inmóvil—. Si quieres una prueba de que perteneces a Gryffindor, te sugiero que mires esto con más detenimiento.**

**Dumbledore se acercó al escritorio de la profesora McGonagall, cogió la espada ensangrentada y se la pasó a Harry. Sin mucho ánimo, Harry le dio la vuelta y vio brillar los rubíes a la luz del fuego. Y luego vio el nombre grabado debajo de la empuñadura: **_**Godric Gryffindor.**_

— **Sólo un verdadero miembro de Gryffindor podría haber sacado esto del sombrero, Harry —dijo simplemente Dumbledore.**

—No sacabas un conejo —comentó Louis, sonriendo—, pero sí la espada de Gryffindor.

Este comentario provocó risas en el grupo, ya más relajado.

**Durante un minuto, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Luego Dumbledore abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio de la profesora McGonagall y sacó de él una pluma y un tintero.**

—**Lo que necesitas, Harry, es comer algo y dormir. Te sugiero que bajes al banquete, mientras escribo a Azkaban: necesitamos que vuelva nuestro guarda. Y tengo que redactar un anuncio para **_**El Profeta, **_**además —añadió pensativo—. Necesitamos un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Vaya, parece que no nos duran nada, ¿verdad?**

—Realmente —comentó Teddy, mientras tomaba la mano de Victoire—, parece que ese puesto estaba embrujado o algo así.

—Algo así —respondió McGonagall.

—Y seguro los libros nos lo dirá —mencionó Harry—, porque recuerdo haberlo hablado con el profesor Dumbledore en algún momento.

**Harry se levantó y se dispuso a salir. Pero apenas tocó el pomo de la puerta, ésta se abrió tan bruscamente que pego contra la pared y rebotó. Lucius Malfoy estaba allí, con el semblante furioso; y también **_**Dobby**_**, encogido de miedo y cubierto de vendas.**

—**Buenas noches, Lucius —dijo Dumbledore amablemente. El señor Malfoy casi derriba a Harry al entrar en el despacho. **_**Dobby**_** lo seguía detrás, pegado a su capa, con una expresión de terror.**

—¿Y ese que hace ahí? —preguntó James, llenándose de ira.

—Ya vas a ver, papá —respondió misteriosamente Harry, lo que provocó silencio.

—**¡Vaya! —dijo Lucius Malfoy, fijos en Dumbledore sus fríos ojos—. Ha vuelto. El consejo escolar lo ha suspendido de sus funciones, pero aun así, usted ha considerado conveniente volver.**

—**Bueno, Lucius, verá —dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo serenamente—, he recibido una petición de los otros once representantes. Aquello parecía un criadero de lechuzas, para serle sincero. Cuando recibieron la noticia de que la hija de Arthur Weasley había sido asesinada, me pidieron que volviera inmediatamente. Pensaron que, a pesar de todo, yo era el hombre más adecuado para el cargo. Además, me contaron cosas muy curiosas. Algunos incluso decían que usted les había amenazado con echar una maldición sobre sus familias si no accedían a destituirme.**

**El señor Malfoy se puso aún más pálido de lo habitual, pero seguía con los ojos cargados de furia.**

En la Sala, Draco miraba el pergamino igualmente pálido, mientras Scorpius y Christina miraban resignados a su padre.

—**¿Así que... ha puesto fin a los ataques? —dijo con aire despectivo—. ¿Ha encontrado al culpable?**

—**Lo hemos encontrado —contestó Dumbledore, con una sonrisa.**

—**¿Y bien? —preguntó bruscamente Malfoy—. ¿Quién es?**

—Y el muy inocente se hace el que no sabe —gruñó Sirius.

—**El mismo que la última vez, Lucius —dijo Dumbledore—. Pero esta vez lord Voldemort actuaba a través de otra persona, por medio de este diario.**

**Levantó el cuaderno negro agujereado en el centro, y miró a Malfoy atentamente. Harry, por el contrario, no apartaba los ojos de **_**Dobby**_**. El elfo hacia cosas muy raras. Miraba fijamente a Harry, señalando el diario, y luego al señor Malfoy. A continuación se daba puñetazos en la cabeza.**

—**Ya veo... —dijo despacio Malfoy a Dumbledore.**

—**Un plan inteligente —dijo Dumbledore con voz desapasionada, sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy directamente a los ojos—. Porque si Harry, aquí presente —el señor Malfoy dirigió a Harry una incisiva mirada de soslayo—, y su amigo Ron no hubieran descubierto este cuaderno..., Ginny Weasley habría aparecido como culpable. Nadie habría podido demostrar que ella no había actuado libremente... —El señor Malfoy no dijo nada. Su cara se había vuelto de repente como de piedra—. E imagine —prosiguió Dumbledore— lo que podría haber ocurrido entonces... Los Weasley son una de las familias de sangre limpia más distinguidas. Imagine el efecto que habría tenido sobre Arthur Weasley y su **_**Ley de defensa de los muggles, **_**si se descubriera que su propia hija había atacado y asesinado a personas de origen **_**muggle**_**. Afortunadamente apareció el diario, con los recuerdos de Ryddle borrados de él. Quién sabe lo que podría haber pasado si no hubiera sido así.**

—Un plan macabro, pero efectivo —consideró Remus—, se deshacía de Dumbledore, de los mestizos, de los Weasley, de Harry y restauraba a Voldemort, casi al mismo tiempo.

—Una gran apuesta —dijo Tonks—, pero parece que Lucius nunca fue muy lúcido.

—¿Por qué lo dices, mamá? —preguntó Teddy, pero Harry fue quien respondió, ante la mirada cáustica de Draco:

—Seguro se narra más adelante, Ted, hay que esperar.

**El señor Malfoy hizo un esfuerzo por hablar.**

—**Ha sido una suerte —dijo fríamente.**

**Pero **_**Dobby**_** seguía, a su espalda, señalando primero al diario, después a Lucius Malfoy, y luego pegándose en la cabeza. Y Harry comprendió de pronto. Hizo un gesto a **_**Dobby**_** con la cabeza, y éste se retiró a un rincón, retorciéndose las orejas para castigarse.**

—Pobrecito —comentó Lilu, a lo que Hermione asintió.

—**¿Sabe cómo llegó ese diario a Ginny, señor Malfoy? —le preguntó Harry. Lucius Malfoy se volvió hacia él.**

—**¿Por qué iba a saber yo de dónde lo cogió esa tonta? —preguntó.**

—**Porque usted se lo dio —respondió Harry—. En **_**Flourish y Blotts.**_** Usted le cogió su libro de transformación y metió el diario dentro, ¿a que sí?**

**Vio que el señor Malfoy abría y cerraba las manos.**

—Lo que dijimos —exclamó Rose nuevamente, sonriendo mientras Harry asentía.

—**Demuéstralo —dijo, furioso.**

—**Nadie puede demostrarlo —dijo Dumbledore, y sonrió a Harry—, puesto que ha desaparecido del libro todo rastro de Ryddle. Por otro lado, le aconsejo, Lucius, que deje de repartir viejos recuerdos escolares de lord Voldemort. Si algún otro cayera en manos inocentes, Arthur Weasley se asegurará de que le sea devuelto a usted...**

**Lucius Malfoy se quedó un momento quieto, y Harry vio claramente que su mano derecha se agitaba como si quisiera empuñar la varita. Pero en vez de hacerlo, se volvió a su elfo doméstico.**

—**¡Nos vamos, **_**Dobby!**_

**Tiró de la puerta, y cuando el elfo se acercó corriendo, le dio una patada que lo envió fuera. Oyeron a **_**Dobby**_** gritar de dolor por todo el pasillo. Harry reflexionó un momento, y entonces tuvo una idea.**

—Las ideas de último minuto de Harry son las más efectivas —comentó Ron, provocando algunas risas.

—Es verdad —dijo Hermione, antes de que Harry replicara—, ya lo hemos dicho, tú eras excelente improvisando, no preparando planes con tiempo.

—**Profesor Dumbledore —dijo deprisa—, ¿me permite que le devuelva el diario al señor Malfoy?**

—**Claro, Harry —dijo Dumbledore con calma—. Pero date prisa. Recuerda el banquete.**

—No puedes olvidar el banquete, Harry, ¡por favor!... Eso me recuerda que ya tengo hambre...

Las risas después de la interrupción de Sirius no se negaron.

**Harry cogió el diario y salió del despacho corriendo. Aún se oían alejándose los gritos de dolor de **_**Dobby**_**, que ya había doblado la esquina del corredor. Rápidamente, preguntándose si sería posible que su plan tuviera éxito, Harry se quitó un zapato, se sacó el calcetín sucio y embarrado, y metió el diario dentro. Luego se puso a correr por el oscuro corredor. Los alcanzó al pie de las escaleras.**

—**Señor Malfoy —dijo jadeando y patinando al detenerse—, tengo algo para usted.**

**Y le puso a Lucius Malfoy en la mano el calcetín maloliente.**

—**¿Qué diablos...?**

—Me imagino la cara de cebolla rancia que habrá puesto —dijo Freddie, provocando risas y la mirada agresiva de Draco.

**El señor Malfoy extrajo el diario del calcetín, tiró éste al suelo y luego pasó la vista, furioso, del diario a Harry.**

—**Harry Potter, vas a terminar como tus padres uno de estos días —dijo bajando la voz—. También ellos eran unos idiotas entrometidos —Y se volvió para irse—. Ven, **_**Dobby**_**. ¡He dicho que vengas!**

**Pero **_**Dobby**_** no se movió. Sostenía el calcetín sucio y embarrado de Harry, contemplándolo como si fuera un tesoro de valor incalculable.**

—**Mi amo le ha dado a **_**Dobby**_** un calcetín —dijo el elfo asombrado—. Mi amo se lo ha dado a **_**Dobby.**_

—**¿Qué? —escupió el señor Malfoy—. ¿Qué has dicho?**

—_**Dobby**_** tiene un calcetín —dijo **_**Dobby**_** aún sin poder creérselo—. Mi amo lo tiró, y **_**Dobby**_** lo cogió, y ahora **_**Dobby... Dobby**_** es libre.**

Una salva de aplausos se escuchó en la Sala, acompañada de risas y gestos de triunfo. Sólo Draco cruzaba sus brazos, respirando con rabia.

**Lucius Malfoy se quedó de piedra, mirando al elfo. Luego embistió a Harry.**

—**¡Por tu culpa he perdido a mi criado, mocoso!**

—Eso no es mi problema —dijo Harry, calmado, lo que provocó más risas en la Sala.

**Pero **_**Dobby**_** gritó:**

—**¡Usted no hará daño a Harry Potter!**

**Se oyó un fuerte golpe, y el señor Malfoy cayó de espaldas. Bajó las escaleras de tres en tres y aterrizó hecho una masa de arrugas. Se levantó, lívido, y sacó la varita, pero **_**Dobby**_** le levantó un dedo amenazador.**

—**Usted se va a ir ahora —dijo con fiereza, señalando al señor Malfoy—. Usted no tocará a Harry Potter. Váyase ahora mismo.**

**Lucius Malfoy no tuvo elección. Dirigiéndoles una última mirada de odio, se cubrió por completo con la capa y salió apresuradamente.**

Nuevos aplausos se escucharon en la sala, además de carcajadas.

—**¡Harry Potter ha liberado a **_**Dobby!**_** —chilló el elfo, mirando a Harry. La luz de la luna se reflejaba, a través de una ventana cercana, en sus ojos esféricos—. ¡Harry Potter ha liberado a **_**Dobby!**_

—**Es lo menos que podía hacer, **_**Dobby**_** —dijo Harry, sonriendo—. Pero prométame que no volverá a intentar salvarme la vida.**

**Una sonrisa amplia, con todos los dientes a la vista, cruzó la fea cara cetrina del elfo.**

—**Sólo tengo una pregunta, **_**Dobby**_** —dijo Harry, mientras **_**Dobby**_** se ponía el calcetín de Harry con manos temblorosas—. Usted me dijo que esto no tenía nada que ver con **_**El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado,**_** ¿recuerda? Bueno...**

—**Era una pista, señor —dijo **_**Dobby,**_** con los ojos muy abiertos, como si resultara obvio—. **_**Dobby**_** le daba una pista. Antes de que cambiara de nombre, el Señor Tenebroso podía ser nombrado tranquilamente, ¿se da cuenta?**

—¡Verdad que si! —otra vez Rose apelaba a su memoria fotográfica—, cuando tío Harry le preguntó si tenía que ver con Voldemort, _Dobby _le dijo _"No, no se trata de Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, señor". Pero _Dobby_ tenía los ojos muy abiertos y parecía que trataba de darle una pista. _El problema era cómo entender esa pista.

—¡Vamos, Rosie! —exclamó Al—, ¡eso no era una pista! ¡Era una adivinanza!

—Por eso eres un _Alburrido _—replicó la chica, provocando risas en los más jóvenes.

—**Bien —dijo Harry con voz débil—. Será mejor que me vaya. Hay un banquete, y mi amiga Hermione ya estará recobrada...**

**Dobby le echó los brazos a Harry en la cintura y lo abrazó con fuerza.**

—**¡Harry Potter es mucho más grande de lo que **_**Dobby**_** suponía! —sollozó—. ¡Adiós, Harry Potter!**

**Y dando un sonoro chasquido, **_**Dobby**_** desapareció. **

**Harry había estado presente en varios banquetes de Hogwarts, pero en ninguno como aquél. Todos iban en pijama, y la celebración duró toda la noche. Harry no sabía si lo mejor había sido cuando Hermione corrió hacia él gritando: **_**«¡Lo has conseguido! ¡Lo has conseguido!»; **_**o cuando Justin se levantó de la mesa de Hufflepuff y se le acercó veloz para estrecharle la mano y disculparse infinitamente por haber sospechado de él; o cuando Hagrid llegó, a las tres y media, y dio a Harry y a Ron unas palmadas tan fuertes en los hombros que los tiró contra el postre; o cuando dieron a Gryffindor los cuatrocientos puntos ganados por él y Ron, con lo que se aseguraron la copa de las casas por segundo año consecutivo; o cuando la profesora McGonagall se levantó para anunciar que el colegio, como obsequio a los alumnos, había decidido prescindir de los exámenes **_**(«¡Oh, no!», **_**exclamó Hermione); o cuando Dumbledore anunció que, por desgracia, el profesor Lockhart no podría volver el curso siguiente, debido a que tenía que ingresar en un sanatorio para recuperar la memoria. Algunos de los profesores se unieron al grito de júbilo con el que los alumnos recibieron estas noticias.**

—**¡Qué pena! —dijo Ron, cogiendo una rosquilla rellena de mermelada—. Estaba empezando a caerme bien.**

Nuevas risas estallaron en la Sala, además de los aplausos propios de la celebración por un nuevo triunfo de Gryffindor en la Copa de las Casas.

**El resto del último trimestre transcurrió bajo un sol radiante y abrasador. Hogwarts había vuelto a la normalidad, con sólo unas pequeñas diferencias: las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se habían suspendido (**_**«pero hemos hecho muchas prácticas», **_**dijo Ron a una contrariada Hermione) y Lucius Malfoy había sido expulsado del consejo escolar. Draco ya no se pavoneaba por el colegio como si fuera el dueño. Por el contrario, parecía resentido y enfurruñado. Y Ginny Weasley volvía a ser completamente feliz. **

—Sí, de verdad, esos días fueron liberadores para mí —admitió Ginny, pero luego matizó—, aunque nunca he podido dejar de revivir esos momentos, e incluso he tenido pesadillas.

JS, Al y Lilu miraban a su madre con preocupación. Harry, sin embargo, a abrazó y le dijo, aunque todos en la Sala lo escucharon:

—Quizás el leer lo que pasó y cómo lo vivimos te ayude a terminar de borrar esos malos recuerdos.

**Muy pronto llegó el momento de volver a casa en el expreso de Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George y Ginny tuvieron todo un compartimento para ellos. Aprovecharon al máximo las últimas horas en que les estaba permitido hacer magia antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones. Jugaron al **_**snap explosivo, **_**encendieron las últimas **_**bengalas del doctor Filibuster **_**de George y Fred, y jugaron a desarmarse unos a otros mediante la magia. Harry estaba adquiriendo en esto gran habilidad.**

**Estaban llegando a King's Cross cuando Harry recordó algo.**

—**Ginny.., ¿qué es lo que le viste hacer a Percy, que no quería que se lo dijeras a nadie?**

—Sabes que no era eso lo que les iba a decir —interrumpió Dom, provocando nuevas risas.

—**¡Ah, eso! —dijo Ginny con una risita—. Bueno, es que Percy tiene novia.**

**A Fred se le cayeron los libros que llevaba en el brazo.**

Audrey volteó a ver a su esposo, quien había enrojecido "a lo Weasley", provocando risas en la Sala, incluyendo las de ella y sus hijas, quienes lo abrazaron.

—**¿Qué?**

—**Es esa prefecta de Ravenclaw, Penélope Clearwater —dijo Ginny—. Es a ella a quien estuvo escribiendo todo el verano pasado. Se han estado viendo en secreto por todo el colegio. Un día los descubrí besándose en un aula vacía. Le afectó mucho cuando ella fue..., ya sabéis..., atacada. No os reiréis de él, ¿verdad? —añadió.**

—**Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza —dijo Fred, que ponía una cara como si faltase muy poco para su cumpleaños.**

—**Por supuesto que no —corroboró George con una risita.**

—Me lo estuvieron mencionando todas las vacaciones —reconoció Percy, totalmente rojo—, gracias, Ginny.

—Yo también te quiero, Percy, y tú lo sabes.

—¿Qué pasó con ella, papá? —preguntó Lucy, mientras Molls y Audrey los veían interesadas.

—Al poco tiempo nos separamos; yo me concentré en el trabajo en el Ministerio, y allí conocí a Audrey, poco a poco nos fuimos relacionando, nos hicimos novios, y después nos casamos y nacieron ustedes, y mas tarde Annette.

Las gemelas volvieron a abrazar a Percy, quien miraba a Audrey con gesto de disculpa, la cual rechazó con una sonrisa y un beso en los labios, lo que provocó ruidos de arcadas por parte de los gemelos y los nuevos merodeadores a excepción de Lucy.

**El expreso de Hogwarts aminoró la marcha y al final se detuvo. Harry sacó la pluma y un trozo de pergamino y se volvió a Ron y Hermione.**

—**Esto es lo que se llama un número de teléfono —dijo Harry, escribiéndolo dos veces y partiendo el pergamino en dos para darles un número a cada uno—. Tu padre ya sabe cómo se usa el teléfono, porque el verano pasado se lo expliqué. Llamadme a casa de los Dursley, ¿vale? No podría aguantar otros dos meses sin hablar con nadie más que con Dudley...**

Algunas miradas volvieron a apuntar a Dudley, quien encogió los hombros resignado.

—**Pero tus tíos estarán muy orgullosos de ti, ¿no? —dijo Hermione cuando salían del tren y se metían entre la multitud que iba en tropel hacia la barrera encantada—. ¿Y cuando se enteren de lo que has hecho este curso?**

—**¿Orgullosos? —dijo Harry—. ¿Estás loca? ¿Con todas las oportunidades que tuve de morir, y no lo logré? Estarán furiosos...**

**Y juntos atravesaron la verja hacia el mundo **_**muggle.**_

—Y así —declaró Astoria— termina este capítulo.

Soltó el pergamino en el atril, el cual se desvaneció. La Sala indicó:

—Con este capítulo se cierra el segundo año en la vida de Harry James Potter. Invitamos a descansar, reponer energías para iniciar mañana la lectura del tercer año.

Luego de eso, las encargadas de ayudar en la cocina fueron a ayudar a los elfos, mientras los más jóvenes se reunían a jugar una partida de cartas y Harry y Ginny se quedaban abrazados, sentados en la butaca que ocupaban.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Harry

—Más tranquila —comentó Ginny—, fue como quitarme un peso de encima, sobre todo el restregarle a Malfoy la verdadera naturaleza de Tom.

—Ya me dí cuenta —Percy se había acercado, aún rodeado por sus hijas. Ginny se levantó y sin pensarlo mucho, lo abrazó.

—Perdóname, hermano, por no poder guardar tu secreto.

—Tranquila, lo que pasa es que no le había dicho a Audrey de mi noviazgo con Penélope, y eso la sorprendió.

—Pero fueron amores escolares, ¿o no? —preguntó Harry, sonriendo.

—Sí, pero igual —suspiró Percy, para después comentar—. Y se viene el tercer año, ¿no?

—Sí —mencionó Harry, monótonamente—, cuando descubrimos la traición que mató a mis padres y tuvimos un excelente profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —sonrió al ver a Remus conversando con James, Sirius, Frank y Tonks.

* * *

_**Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela! **__Otro año se nos va... _(o algo así decía Dumbledore), lo que significa que hemos llegado al final de este segundo volumen de "una aventura de ocho años y tres generaciones"; y no puedo sentirme más contento por haber completado este segundo año, con un capítulo de cierre donde parece que ya todos pasan la tensión vivida y pueden relajarse un poco. **Como hice con este, el próximo libro lo iniciaré en documento nuevo, así que les invito a que estén alerta de las notificaciones de la "nueva historia" que aparecerá la próxima semana.** Como también les comente, ya publiqué dos videos en mi canal de youtube (que pueden ingresar entrando por mi cuenta en Twitter, donde estoy exactamente como aparece acá: _**edwinguerrave); **_así que espero que me visiten y comenten... Como todas las semanas, saludo a quienes se han unido a esta aventura, la han leído, están alerta y comentan, como es el caso esta semana de **carlos29 **(ya les digo cómo entrar al Youtube, vía Twitter, y amén, que así sea para ti y los tuyos), **creativo **(que no deja de plantearnos buenas y malas ideas), **lavida134 **(Que la Fuerza también esté contigo, ya sabes como entrar; y me alegra que te haya encantado el capítulo), y **Zero **(quien se puso al día en una de _maratón de lectura, _por lo que me parece). **Despido este relato saludando a todas las madres del fanfiction: a quienes son madres, a las madres de los demás, a quienes son unas madres con los demás, y a los hijos de su madre... Y como ha sido costumbre en estos días de cuarentena, _por favor, cuídense, atiendan las recomendaciones de las autoridades en cuanto a la prevención, especialmente donde en estos días comienza a flexibilizarse la cuarentena... Nos leemos la próxima semana en una historia nueva, en "Una Lectura Distinta, vol. 3"!_**


End file.
